


A Better Solution

by FrozenFiasco



Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: A lot more coupling but I don't want to give away too much, A lot of subplots, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Excessive Drinking, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Multi, New love, PTSD, Past Child Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secrets, Threesome, Trauma, bunch of sexual escapades, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 210,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFiasco/pseuds/FrozenFiasco
Summary: Ventus and Terra have been together ever since Terra saved Ventus from a terrible situation. On Ventus's junior year of college, things get a lot more complicated when Sora's twin brother, Vanitas, comes to their university after studying abroad, and he is VERY interested in Ventus! What's a boy to do between a safety net relationship and an uncertain, and extremely hard to resist, new temptation?
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Demyx/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Terra/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 80
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor own the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters! The only things I own are the characters I made up._

_Hello, Everyone!_

_Just a quick heads up before we dive into this story._

  1. _There are a LOT of issues going on_
  2. _There are a lot more characters to pay attention to_
  3. _It took me forever to finally get everyone’s story straight_
  4. _Xemnas is not a rapist in this fic, but someone is_
  5. _Lots of sex and/or sexual stuff. Just saying. You’ve been warned._
  6. _Also lots of drinking. You’ve been warned._



_If you haven’t read my previous story, Trapped, don’t worry as this is not connected to that story in any way at all. Completely new story! Okay with that in mind, Into the Story we go!_


	2. Complications, Complications

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. This fic is purely for fun._

_“Why you-!”_

_A hand on his back._

_A box of pizza._

_He’s moving. He’s moving fast._

_A flash of white._

“Ah!” Ventus jolts awake, panicked and shouting. He’s breathing hard and he’s shaking. He’s aware of a light being turned on from the other side of the bed. A pair of familiar strong arms wrap around.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Terra’s soothing voice says, kissing the top of his head. Ventus leans into him out of pure habit, the shaking beginning to subside.

“Same nightmare?” Terra asked. Ventus nods slowly. His head is still slightly swimming from it, and he closes his eyes and puts his head in his hands. Terra rubs his back reassuringly.

“It’s alright, Ven” Terra said softly, “He’s not here.”

“I know that,” Ventus mumbled. He feels Terra plant a kiss on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry for waking you up,” Ventus said.

“It’s fine” Terra chuckled, “It wouldn’t be the first time, anyway.” Ventus groaned.

“But we both have to get up in the morning” Ventus whines, “You have to go to work and I have to perform tomorrow.”

“Hey, it’s not like it’s the first show, Ven” Terra said, “You’ll be fine.”

“I don’t know” Ventus sighs, “Now it’s going to be on my mind before curtain.”

Terra wraps Ventus back into his arms, nuzzling the top of his hair with his chin. Ventus laughs at that. He loves it when Terra does that.

“You’re going to be okay,” Terra said. Ventus looks back up at him and smiles. Why does his incredible boyfriend always know how to cheer him up?

“Now” Terra said, “Since we’re both awake now, why we go make some warm milk?”. Ventus laughs at the change of topic.

“Only you would want dairy at this hour,” Ventus smiled as he goes to get off the bed. Terra pulls him back onto the bed and back into his arms, kissing him deeply.

“I wasn’t talking about _that_ kind of milk,” Terra smirked.

“Oh my god, you are such a mess!” Ventus chuckles, “And as appealing as that sounds, I’m going to have to reject your offer. Tomorrow is my last show and I can’t have sex the night before. It’s bad for my performance.”

“Even if you’re the reason we’re both awake right now?” Terra asked.

That wipes the smile off Ventus’s face. “I’m sorry about that.”

Terra stuck his tongue out at him and gave him a quick kiss.

“It’s cool,” Terra smiled. He turned back to his favorite side of bed, intending to go back to sleep. Ventus frowned, knowing he’s going to feel guilty even after he goes back to sleep now.

_Two Months Later_

_Friday Night_

“I have exciting news to share!” Sora practically shouted as he came into the house. It was a house off campus that he shared with Roxas and Axel, and since their house was the biggest, it tended to be the most occupied off campus house to their fairly large group of friends. Right now, their house consisted of the three of them, and their friends, Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, Tifa, Kairi, Riku, Demyx, Zexion, and Cissy. There was alcohol present, but it wasn’t a party.

“You’re giving up Swedish fish?” Yuffie asked, laughing. She was already a little tipsy.

“Sugar is a lifestyle and I choose to indulge in it” Sora said, “And no. My twin brother is coming to our school!”

“You have a brother?” Cissy asked.

“You have a twin?” Yuffie asked. Sora sighed.

“You have to be drunk. I know for a fact that I’ve mentioned him plenty of times,” Sora said.

“Yeah, Sora’s talked about him multiple times” Axel chimed in from the couch, “He’s even shown us pictures of him.”

“I must’ve not been part of these conversations then because I do not recall any of that,” Yuffie said. Sora pulled out his phone and scrolled to find a picture of him. He handed his phone to Yuffie.

“Damn! Why does he look like you if you were Satan?” Yuffie laughed.

“Why does everyone say that?” Sora chuckled.

“Well, Sora, considering as you’re a goody too shoes-,”

“Am not!”

“And if what you’ve told of your brother is true, you are sort of night and day,” Roxas continued as if Sora never interrupted him.

“What’s his name?” Yuffie asked, now going through Sora’s pictures without his knowledge.

“Vanitas,” Sora said.

“Oh, I like it,” Yuffie said.

“He was studying abroad, right?” Kairi asked.

“Yeah. But he’s coming back because he doesn’t really want to graduate overseas. Not to mention, he wants both the experience of American and European college,” Sora explained.

“Well, disappointment certainly awaits him,” Demyx laughed.

“European? So you telling me he has an accent?” Yuffie asked, smiling as she continued to go through Sora’s pictures. Sora finally noticed, and he snatched his phone back from Yuffie, who only laughed and took another swig of her drink.

“No. I’m pretty sure Vanitas made it a point to not adhere to their language over there. He hates the word ‘loo’ and thinks the Queen of England is overrated,” Sora replied.

“Blasphemy!” Roxas called, who absolutely adored the royal family.

“He staying on campus?” Cloud asked.

“No, he’s coming to live with us” Axel replied, “Most of his stuff is already upstairs in the spare bedroom.”

“I’m so excited for him to get here” Sora smiled, “I miss my twin.”

A car was heard outside, and then a moment later, Ventus came walking through the door.

“Ventus! You just missed my big announcement!” Sora whined.

“I had to go to the grocery store first” Ventus said, “What did I miss?”

“My brother is coming to our school!” Sora said.

“Oh, yeah. Vanitas, right?” Ventus asked.

“See? Ventus has good memory on _and_ off the stage,” Sora said, a very clear shot to Yuffie who only stuck her tongue out at him.

“Memory runs in the Valentine tree,” Cloud chimed. A few of them were involved in the theater department, and the theater department had gotten into the Greek club habit of choosing Littles and Bigs. Vincent Valentine, a former student, was Cloud’s big when he got there, and Cloud adopted both Sora and Ventus as his two littles when they arrived on campus, making them ‘twin’ littles. All of them had great memory, which was a big advantage when it came to performances or school work or just anything in general.

“When is he coming?” Ventus asked.

“Tomorrow. We’re throwing a welcome to campus party!” Sora cheered.

“This sounds like another ploy to get Yuffie more alcohol,” Leon said as he took the current empty bottle from the tiny ninja, who pouted at him.

\---

Later that night, it’s quieter as everyone is busy doing their own thing. Cloud and Tifa and have gone home for the evening, Leon drove Yuffie home with the intention of coming back, and Zexion dropped Cissy off at the house, which she shares with both him and Demyx. Roxas and Ventus were in the kitchen doing the dishes, as Axel had forgotten it was his turn, consumed into a game of Super Mario bros with Demyx and Kairi.

“You didn’t have to help, you know,” Roxas was saying.

“And let you do all this by yourself? I don’t think so,” Ventus said.

“How come Terra couldn’t stay?” Roxas asked.

“He wanted to get a jumpstart on his paper,” Ventus said.

“How? It’s only been two weeks of school!” Roxas said.

“You know Terra. He likes to be ahead of the game. I’m pretty sure if he could’ve found a way to start walking right out the womb, he would’ve done it,” Ventus laughed.

“Did he get around to seeing The Pajama Game?” Roxas asked.

“You already know the answer to that,” Ventus said a little quietly. The Pajama Game was a musical Ventus had done in the summer, and although the show went on for a full two weeks, Terra hadn’t made it to a single production.

“Ventus, he had two weeks!” Roxas complained.

“Roxas, you know Terra is always busy,” Ventus said.

“I know, but _every_ show? Ven, he hasn’t seen a single one,” Roxas said. Ventus was a junior in college now, and to Roxas’s knowledge, Terra has not seen a single show that his boyfriend has been a part of.

“He doesn’t need to see a show to show that he cares, Rox” Ventus said, “Besides, he already knows I’m going to do a good job. His confidence in my performance is enough for me. And he comes to the auditions. That means a bit more to me than the performances because my nerves at my worst during the auditions.”

“If you say so” Roxas said, “But I know I’m not alone when I say that seeing as though you’ve been together what, six years, you would think he could bother to see at least one.”

“Can we not talk about this?” Ventus asked, trying his best not to get annoyed. He had no idea why everyone kept bringing this up anytime it became noticeable to them. Terra had a really demanding job at the tech term he was interning for, as he and Ventus both knew they were considering hiring him immediately after graduation, which gave Terra major joy. And unfortunately, the time slots always collided with show days for Ventus. And before college, when they were together in high school, Terra still had a job, and normally worked night shifts, which also collided with Ventus’s high school shows. So Terra never once saw a production Ventus was in, and while it used to bother Ventus, he understood after a while that Terra’s future career was a bit more important than him going to see a show. Terra has been there whenever Ventus has needed him, especially when they first got together, and that’s all that mattered to him.

“Ventus, it doesn’t bother you at all? That he hasn’t seen not one show?” Roxas pushed.

“No, it doesn’t! Terra’s done enough for me. The shows don’t matter,” Ventus said, and he forced down the lump in his throat. It didn’t bother him…much.

“Okay. Sorry,” Roxas said, although it was very clear that he didn’t want to end that conversation. Ventus changed the subject to Axel and Roxas’s recent fight, which seems to work in putting Roxas’s mind onto other matters.

In the living room, while the game is going on, Sora is playing escape games on his laptop even though he’s supposed to writing a review. Zexion is in the armchair, reading a book as Sora’s cat, Mr. Midnight, sits in his lap sleeping. Riku is sitting in the beanbag chair, typing away on his laptop, writing the review that Sora was also supposed to working on. Sora was just about to give up and start looking for a cheat sheet, when a facebook message alert icon pops up at the corner of his screen. He opens it and finds it’s from Riku.

**R: Hey, Yazoo, Kadaj and I are going to see Loz’s new apartment next weekend, you still coming?**

Sora stared at the message for a moment. Yazoo, Kadaj and Loz were Riku’s brothers. Loz being the oldest, Yazoo the second eldest, Riku was third in line, and Kadaj was the youngest. He frowned slightly as he typed back a response.

**S: I think I’m good. I’ll see Loz another time.**

**R: I thought you were excited about seeing his new dog.**

**S: I am…but I just don’t want to go.**

**R: Why not?**

**S: You know why.**

**R: Uh…no I don’t?**

Sora sighed out loud. Could Riku have been any more dense?

**S: Because if I go, Loz and Kadaj will find _some_ way to have it so you and I are alone. **

**R:…I don’t think they would do that.**

**S: Yes they would. Loz already told me he thinks we should talk. Although there’s really nothing to talk about.**

Riku paused before his next response.

**R: You really think there’s nothing to talk about?**

**S: Yes, I do.**

**R: Sora, come on. I don’t think my brothers would do that, but we do need to talk.**

**S: There’s nothing to talk about. We’re not together anymore anyway, so it doesn’t matter.**

**R: Yes it does…Sora, you know I still care about you.**

**S: Riku, we’re not having this conversation.**

Sora closed the message box and refused to look at it, turning off it’s notification so if Riku responded, he didn’t see it. He went back to his escape game, now determined to finish it without a cheat sheet.

Riku slouched in the bean bag chair, defeated once again. In a way, Sora was right. There really wasn’t much for them to talk about, but Riku still cared about Sora. Even after everything that went down between them. And he still believed that Sora cared for him too, but he was just hurt.

 _As he has every right to be,_ Riku thought sadly. He looked back at his review, not having the energy anymore to write the rest of it.

“Haha! I win!” Axel cheered successfully as he finished the final battle. Kairi and Demyx groaned disapprovingly.

\---

_“Ngh! Ngh! Oh, Cloud! Fuck!”_

_“You want me to go faster, baby?”_

_“Oh yes! Yes!”_

_Distinct noises._

_“Oh my god! Oh my god, I’m gonna cum!”_

_“Not until I say you do, Tifa,”_

_“Fuck you!”_

_“That sponsors a punishment.”_

_“Cloud, fuck!”_

Vanille moved her hand faster as the recording continued. It wouldn’t take much longer. She was almost there. She spread her legs a bit wider as she leaned back into her pillow and imagined someone else saying those exact words to her. Her mouth hanging open in a slight ‘o’ as she got closer and closer.

_“Cloud! C-Cloud, I’m gonna cum!”_

_“You want it?”_

_“Yes! Yes!”_

_“Cum for me, baby.”_

Tifa in the recording and Vanille in her bed came at the same time, Vanille covering her mouth with her free hand as her other hand worked her through her climax. She closed her eyes and surrendered to it, the feeling of it so good and yet so…unsatisfying.

She turned off the recording on her phone and sat back on the pillow. She only let herself be contempt for a moment before getting up and hopping into the shower. In the shower she washed away her aggression, knowing it was sort of pointless.

Why? Why did she have to still be a virgin? Why did she still have no experience of what it felt like to have someone’s fingers (or cock) working their magic on her? This wasn’t fair. She was pretty, she knew that much. To most everyone she’s met, she’s been told she’s a nice person. And she respected and even gave dating advice to other couples. But here she was, single and a virgin. With a sex drive that shouldn’t even exist!

She finished her shower and wrapped her hair and body in two towels and got out. She passed one of her roommates, Yuna, sitting on the couch in the common room, setting up a personal game of solitaire.

“Trying to beat Paine’s record?” Vanille asked.

“Oh yeah,” Yuna said. Vanille went to go to her room, but then she stopped.

“Hey, Yuna? When I’m dressed, you mind if I talk to you a moment?” Vanille asked.

“Yeah, no problem. You want to play I declare war?” Yuna asked.

“Sure,” Vanille said before disappearing into her room. She quickly lotioned, dried her hair and changed into some pajamas. She needed answers, and she needed them now.

When she came out and sat down, Yuna began shuffling the cards.

“Where’s Paine and Rikku?” Vanille asked.

“Rikku’s in her room, probably practicing her duet. And Paine is out with some out of town friends,” Yuna said as she began to deal the cards.

“Oh, right, I forgot,” Vanille said.

“So what’s going on?” Yuna asked.

“Yuna…when did you lose your virginity?” Vanilla asked. Yuna laughed.

“Wow, that was a little left field” Yuna said, “But, I’m pretty sure I was about sixteen. My very first boyfriend. We mostly did it just because he was a part of this ‘chastity’ thing, and I was determined to prove to him that he couldn’t stick with it. Guess who lost.”

“And so, have you like…gained some more experience since then?” Vanille asked.

“Yeah” Yuna asked as she finished dealing the cards. Vanille picked up her own stack, “I learned that size actually doesn’t matter, some really good masturbation techniques, bought some sex toys recommended by Rikku, and I’ve had much better sex since that first time.”

“How does it feel, though?” Vanille asked as they dealt the first. She lost.

“Well, it depends on the guy, or girl, whoever you prefer” Yuna shrugged. Second round. Vanille lost again, “I mean, if you know how you like to be touched, then you can always just tell them, and hope to god they know where the clitoris is. If they don’t bring you to orgasm, then it probably sucked. And some people prefer oral to actual sex. But most of the time it feels good for me. It’s like when someone makes you a sandwich, and it always taste better when someone else makes it because if you make it yourself then you’ve already pre-consumed it. Same with sex. Masturbation is good, but it feels really nice, hopefully, when someone does it for you.”

“Well, what do you prefer? Fingers or cock?” Vanille asked.

“May I ask what prompted this questionnaire?” Yuna asked instead. They were about ten rounds in now and Vanille was on a losing streak. Yuna threw down her card and Vanille hesitated.

“Promise you won’t think I’m weird if I tell you?” Vanille asked.

“We’re all weird. Just our own different versions of it,” Yuna said. Vanille nodded. That much was true.

“So…I’ve kind of decided that I’m really done with being a virgin, and I’m trying to find out a way to have sex with someone,” Vanille said.

“That’s my little!” came a cheery voice from near the kitchen. Yuna and Vanille turned and saw Rikku at the kitchen, refilling her water bottle. She must’ve come out her room without the two of them noticing.

“Ease dropping!” Vanille exclaimed.

“Oh please, I know everyone’s business” Rikku said as she plopped herself on the couch next to Yuna, “But seriously? You ready to give up the V?”

“Well, yes” Vanille said, “I’m just tired of not knowing what it’s like, you know? Even the stuff before that. I’ve never had a boyfriend before either. But I can ignore the whole cuddling thing and the bs that comes with that. I can cuddle with my friends. And I’ve made out with people before. But it never leads to sex. And I’m kind of tired of it.”

“I see your dilemma, but you know you can just go to any frat party and get a guy to go upstairs with you, right?” Rikku asked, Yuna nodding her agreement.

“I know that, but I don’t want to _do_ that. That’s so…I don’t know. Plus, I don’t want to sleep with someone I don’t know from a can of paint. That’s how you catch diseases,” Vanille said.

“So what I’m hearing is there’s someone you _do_ know who you want to sleep with?” Yuna asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Not really,” Vanille said, “Although I wouldn’t be against some of the boys I know.”

“Why not Zack?” Yuna asked.

“Isn’t Zack in a relationship?” Vanille asked.

“Not that I’m aware of. Although I’m pretty sure he and Lightning have a ‘friends with benefits’ thing going on,” Rikku explained.

“Yeah, I’ll leave them to that,” Vanille said. She didn’t want anyone who was already involved with someone else.

“Leon?” Yuna offered.

“Yuffie would shoot me,” Vanille said. Everyone, but apparently Leon, knew that Yuffie had a huge crush on Leon, and nobody was dumb enough to mess with the little ninja on that matter.

“Riku, he’s single now,” Yuna said.

“He’s gay!” Vanille said.

“Bi actually,” Yuna corrected.

“Nah, that’s what got his ass in trouble in the first place” Rikku waved him off, “Reno?”

“Ew, he freaks me out,” Vanille said.

“You are making this harder than it has to be,” Yuna laughed. There was a moment of silence before Rikku clapped her hands together.

“Yazoo!” Rikku said.

“Oh yeah! Why didn’t I think of him?” Yuna asked.

“Yazoo? Riku’s older brother?” Vanille asked.

“What, you opposed? Because girl, he’s absolutely gorgeous. If I wasn’t a lesbian, I’d let him fuck me any day,” Rikku said, twirling her hair.

“ _And_ I’m friends with two people who’ve slept with him and he’s got a five-star rating girl,” Yuna said.

“I’m not opposed” Vanille said, her cheeks going pink, “It’s just that…Yazoo’s so…”

“See, you can’t even find an objection. It has to be him!” Rikku said.

Vanille thought about this. Yazoo _was_ incredibly attractive, hell that entire family was, and Vanille would be lying if she didn’t acknowledge that she did have a crush on him Freshmen year when they took Mandarin class together. And he was experienced, which meant he knew what to do. Then a thought came to her.

“Wait, no. Yazoo only has eyes for Ashe,” Vanille suddenly remembered. Yuna blew her lips out.

“Wrong, _Ashe_ only has eyes for _Yazoo_ ,” Yuna corrected.

“That girl’s been on his dick since she got here. Love her to death, but she’s making it a bit too obvious that she wants his body. I don’t even think she wants to be his girlfriend or anything,” Rikku added. Vanille bit her lip.

“You guys seriously think I can get Yazoo to sleep with me?” Vanille asked.

“Yes, I do, little,” Rikku said, “You’re adorable, and remember when we were playing hot seat last year? And Axel asked Yazoo if he had to bed three girls sitting in the room at that moment, who would it be, and you were one of the people he picked out?”

“So were you,” Vanille pointed out.

“Well, honey, that can’t be helped. I mean, have you seen me?” Rikku asked playfully, flicking her braids. Vanille laughed.

“In all seriousness, I think you can get him,” Yuna said.

“Yeah, we’re good friends with Yazoo. We know what he likes. And you’ve got a few of what he likes already,” Rikku said.

“Like what?” Vanille asked.

“You’re not Ashe and you like classical music. Two points to you already,” Rikku said.

“And don’t worry, Vanille. We’ll help you get him,” Yuna said.

“Oh, without a doubt,” Rikku smiled.

Vanille looked at her two roommates and smiled. They were really willing to help her lose her virginity. And to someone like Yazoo, who she was sure would make it enjoyable for the both of them.

“Okay, I’m in,” Vanille said.

“Woohoo! Mission seduce Yazoo!” Rikku cheered. Yuna and Vanille laughed.

Looks like she won’t be needing Cloud and Tifa’s recording anymore. And she made a mental note to delete it before the two of them discovered she recorded them in the first place.

_Okay! That’s it for Chapter 1! We got a whole lot of dynamics happening! A whole lot of situations that need to be clarified. And hint, this wasn’t all of the plots, guys! There’s more coming, along with more characters. Tell me what you think! And stay tuned for the next chapter! Poof!_


	3. Party Party Part 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. This fic is purely for fun!_

Saturday

Terra whistled as he set down Ventus’s plate at the table in the kitchen. The two of them had a long morning, so they found the time to make breakfast. Ventus had made the eggs and sausage, and Terra had been put in charge of the pancakes because he quite literally made the best ones. Ventus quirked an eyebrow as Terra went around to the other side and sat down.

“Is that my audition song?” Ventus asked, recognizing the tune. He’d recognize Neverland any day. Terra shrugged as it was normal.

“You sing it all the time. Gets stuck in your head after a while,” Terra said as he started eating. Ventus smiled and started eating as well.

“Never thought I’d hear you singing a showtune,” Ventus laughed.

“Your audition is Tuesday, right?” Terra asked.

“Yeah. It’s not a musical, though,” Ventus said. Terra shrugged.

“You’re going to be fine either way. Hasn’t gone wrong yet,” Terra said.

“Don’t jinx it!” Ventus said, throwing a grape at him. Terra laughed and ate the offending grape that landed in his lap. The two ate in a comfortable silence for a few moments. Ventus loved mornings like this. When the two of them would just sit and enjoy each other’s company. He loved Terra. His light brown hair, his dark eyes, his tall physique which was the complete opposite of his own short comings, his lean body, everything. But he also loved Terra as a person. Terra was always looking ahead, making sure that he had things planned out. He liked watching horror movies both new and old, and he always put Ventus’s needs above his own. Putting aside what happened when they met. Terra mostly always managed to talk sense to Ventus when he was freaking out about something, and he always made him laugh by his lack of knowledge of musical theater despite dating someone who majored in it. But Terra was still sweet in his own way, and Ventus was fine with this. While he was the theater, Terra was more of that audience member that pretended they weren’t interested and then would turn around and be the biggest donation to the theater. Ventus could tell when he would talk about his shows, and Terra would be smiling out of the corner of his eyes.

This was why Ventus didn’t care if Terra never saw a show. He didn’t need to. He still loved him, and that was all that mattered.

“Oh, we still on for dinner tonight, right?” Terra asked. Ventus stopped chewing. _Shit._

Getting no response, Terra looked up and found Ventus biting his lip, a sure sign that there was problem. He sighed heavily.

“What is it?” Terra asked, practically sucking the mood from the kitchen. Ventus looked down at his place.

“It’s just that…” Ventus trailed off, “Well, Sora’s brother is coming back from Europe today and…we’re supposed to be throwing a party for him tonight since he’s coming to school here.”

“Do you even know his brother?” Terra asked, and Ventus tried to ignore the way he said that.

“No, but I know of him” Ventus said, “And he’s Sora’s twin, and he means a lot to Sora. The party wasn’t even his idea, it was Roxas’s.”

“Who’s Roxas again?” Terra asked.

“The one that looks like me,” Ventus said quickly. As much as Ventus hangs around them, he would’ve expected Terra to know some of them by name by this point, especially seeing as some of Terra’s own friends hung out with him as well. But for some reason, he only seemed to remember Sora.

“Do you really have to go?” Terra asked. He didn’t understand why these theater people had so many damn parties. They were becoming a fraternity.

“I mean, I’m Sora’s twin little, and we’re close friends. It would be kind of mean if I didn’t go,” Ventus said, not meeting Terra’s eyes. It always made him upset when he had to defend his choice to pick theater.

“If he’s coming to our school then you’ll meet him eventually. I don’t really think you need to go,” Terra said.

“But…,” Ventus trailed off. He didn’t really have an argument against this. Except the one that he didn’t really want to voice.

“But?” Terra asked. Ventus felt his stomach churn. The breakfast was turning sour.

“Well, I want to go,” Ventus said quietly. It wasn’t the party itself that he wanted to go to, but he actually kind of did want to meet Vanitas, as Sora talked about him a lot. He wanted to meet his twin’s actual twin, so to speak.

“So, you would prefer the party over having dinner with me?” Terra asked. Ventus sighed.

“You know it’s not like that” Ventus said, “But we can have dinner any time. Sora’s brother means a lot to him.”

“Yeah, and apparently to you too,” Terra said. Ventus blinked.

“What? I never said that. Terra, stop it,” Ventus said. He hated this. This was such a tired argument. Why did it keep happening?

“It’s fine, Ven” Terra said, running a hand through his hair, “We’ll reschedule.”

“You’re mad now,” Ventus said.

“I kind of have a right to be, don’t you think?” Terra asked. Ventus went to argue but closed his mouth. Terra was right. Yet again, Ventus was in the wrong. He stood up and threw the rest of his plate into the garbage. He wasn’t hungry anymore. Terra got too. They were supposed to spend the day together before later tonight but now Ventus kind of didn’t want to be in the same room as Terra. He went upstairs and went into the spare bedroom, which the two of them had turned into a little space for Ventus to practice his performances so he wouldn’t disturb Terra. Terra didn’t come up to check on him and Ventus tried not to let it bother him.

He turned on the stereo and Dear Evan Hansen came on. He didn’t even like this musical, but he didn’t care. He had ruined a perfectly good day and it had barely started. He should’ve just nodded along. He and Terra had planned to go to dinner tonight like two weeks ago. It wasn’t their anniversary or anything, but it was just something nice to do. Terra was right. Vanitas would be on campus anyway, and he was a theater major so Ventus would most definitely see him. He should call Sora right now and tell him that he’s not coming. Dinner with Terra was the right thing to do.

However, as his held the phone in his hand, he couldn’t find it in him to call and cancel. The only reason they even had this day to themselves was because Terra’s job closed so the building could be sanitized, as it always once a month. Otherwise, Ventus would probably be by himself in this house, like he usually was, and he would be waiting for Terra to call him on his lunch break. Dinner was nice, yes, but Sora meant a lot to him, after the two bonded their freshmen year. And he was one of the few in their circle that didn’t judge him and Terra’s relationship. He supported it fully, even when he was feeling down about his own relationship, nonexistent. The least Ventus could do was just go to the party and meet his brother.

Ventus put his phone down and spent the rest of the day in his performance room, practicing new songs and monologues. Terra didn’t bother him.

\---

“Didn’t his flight land like twenty minutes ago?” Axel asked, looking at his watch.

“Axel, you’ve never flown. Trust when I tell you that it takes a lot longer to get off a plane than you realize,” Roxas said.

Axel, Roxas, Cloud, Tifa, Kairi and Sora were all at the airport, awaiting Vanitas’s arrival. Sora was bouncing up and down, overly excited.

“I don’t know which exit he’s coming from,” Sora said, looking around.

“Plus, he may be waiting for his luggage on that spinny thing,” Tifa said. Cloud raised an eyebrow at her.

“The ‘spinny’ thing, babe? Really?” Cloud asked, trying to hide a laugh. Tifa playfully hit him on the shoulder.

“You know what I meant!” she said, flicking her hair at him. Cloud dodged the offending hair and kissed her on the shoulder. Sora’s phone went off and he immediately picked it up.

“Hello?” Sora asked, “…We’re near the main lobby…yeah, near exit eleven. What exit did you get off at? ...Twenty? How big is this airport!?...Huh?... Around?”

“I said turn around, dummy,” came a voice from behind all of them. Sora turned first and yelped for joy.

“Vanitas!” Sora exclaimed, and he ran into him, knocking him over before anyone even really got a good look at him.

“Ow, Sora,” Vanitas grumbled.

“Oh wow,” Axel said. The two of them really were night and day. There was Sora with the brown hair and blue eyes and sun kissed skin, and then there was Vanitas, who’s hair was the same hairstyle but it was pitch black and his eyes were the color of amber, and his skin was slightly paler than Sora’s. But other than strictly color, you wouldn’t be able to tell the two apart in the dark unless one of them spoke. Vanitas’s voice was deeper than Sora’s.

“Vanitas! I missed you so much!” Sora said.

“You literally saw me last month. Can I get up, now?” Vanitas grumbled. Sora gave him one last squeeze and helped Vanitas to his feet, dusting themselves off. He looked up at the crew Sora had with him.

“Oh, right” Sora said, “I told you all about them in the letters I sent you, but I think the only one you know is Roxas. But um, this is Axel, Cloud, Tifa and Kairi. Guys, this is my twin, Vanitas.”

“Older twin,” Vanitas corrected.

“Eleven minutes,” Sora shot back.

“Eleven minutes of bliss,” Vanitas retorted.

“Oh, I like him already,” Axel smirked.

“How did Europe treat you?” Cloud asked.

“Horrible when they find out that you don’t give a damn about Harry Potter,” Vanitas said.

“Oh, I really like him now,” Axel said. Roxas hit him in the arm.

“Where’s this ‘twin’ little I keep hearing about?” Vanitas asked.

“He’ll be at the party later. Come on, let’s get going,” Sora said, grabbing onto Vanitas’s free arm as they all exit the airport.

\---

“So, what’s the season starting you guys off with?” Yazoo asked as he chewed on his burger. He and Riku were in the cafeteria having lunch as Riku’s class let out early and Yazoo just didn’t have class at that hour.

“Crucible is first,” Riku said.

“You going for John?” Yazoo asked.

“Hello no. I don’t even look like I could be in that much distress. That role gives people depression” Riku said, “For this one, I kind of only want a minor role. I want to keep my grades up for at least a little while before I throw it all to the wind.”

“Don’t let dad hear you talking like that” Yazoo laughed, “Is Sora auditioning?”

“Yeah” Riku replied, chewing on a fry, “He’s done the show before. But he wants to John Hale or one of the judges. He was Paris the last time and he hated it.”

It got quiet for a moment as the two focused on their food.

“Speaking of Sora, is he coming with us next weekend?” Yazoo asked. Riku shook his head.

“No, he said he’ll see Loz another time,” Riku said, and there was a hint of sadness in his voice that Yazoo chose to ignore for the moment.

“Maybe he’ll change his mind if he knew how much Loz wanted to see him,” Yazoo said. That made Riku laugh.

“Please, Loz barely wants to see us,” Riku said, causing the two of them to laugh. Yazoo looked at Riku and changed his mind on ignoring what he must’ve brought up.

“You doing okay?” Yazoo asked.

“About what?’ Riku asked. Yazoo gave him a look.

“You know what,” Yazoo said. Riku sighed and sat back in his chair. Yeah, he knew exactly what.

“…I think I’ve given him enough time, don’t you think?” Riku asked. Six months to be exact.

“Does Sora even want to get back together?” Yazoo asked.

“I…I don’t know” Riku admitted sadly, “I really don’t know. And that scares me.”

“Riku, I hate to be dad right now, but as much I like you and Sora being together, I think it’s time you moved on,” Yazoo said. He wanted to bring this up with Riku during the summer, but he knew it was not the time. But since he and Loz were back on friendly terms, maybe now was a good time.

“There’s plenty of other guys out there, and girls. I mean you are bi,” Yazoo pointed out.

“But that’s the problem. I don’t want anyone else” Riku said, “I just want Sora.”

“And that’s fine too but if he’s not showing any signs that he wants you back, maybe you should just leave it,” Yazoo said. Riku looked away from him and Yazoo sighed.

“Look, I’ve already told you this before. What happened was shitty, we all know what happened was a complete catastrophe. Your paranoia lead to disaster-,”

“It wasn’t just me being paranoid,” Riku cut in.

“I know that” Yazoo said pointedly, “But it played one hell of a big part.”

“You can’t blame this all on me,” Riku said.

“I know. I’m not” Yazoo explained, “Both of you were wrong. All of you were wrong. But you should be happy that Sora is still even being friends with you. Because he didn’t have to. He still treats you like he treats everyone else, even if a bit guarded now. But…I knew-know- how you feel about him. I get that.”

“Has he said anything to you? Or Kadaj? I know those two talk a lot,” Riku said.

“If he’s said anything to Kadaj, then Kadaj won’t tell you. It’ll only make it worse,” Yazoo said.

“Be honest with me, do you still think I have a chance?” Riku asked. He knew out of all his brothers that Yazoo wasn’t going to lie to him. Yazoo took a minute to answer, and the silence made Riku’s heart drop.

“You want my honest opinion? No,” Yazoo said. Riku blinked.

“Wow, thanks for that,” Riku said sarcastically.

“You didn’t let me finish” Yazoo said, holding up a hand, “I don’t think you have a chance right now. I’m not trying to drag you on, but I know for a fact that Sora’s feelings haven’t exactly vanished into thin air. I’ve seen the way he looks at you sometimes. There’s something still there.”

“But?” Riku asked, knowing it was coming.

“Don’t push him” Yazoo said, “Riku, you have to remember, a lot of what happened was indeed your fault. I won’t sugarcoat that for you. I’d rather you know the truth. But take my advice when I tell you to let Sora come to you.”

“But what if he takes that as I no longer care about him? Because that’s very far from the truth,” Riku said.

“Riku, you couldn’t pretend not to care about him if you tried” Yazoo said, “But it’s the space that he’s going to notice. And then he’ll feel more comfortable talking to you.”

“And if doesn’t?” Riku asked.

“The ocean is quite big,” Yazoo said.

\---

_Saturday Night_

“Okay, game time,” Rikku said as she rifled through Vanille’s closet. She and Yuna were in Vanille’s room, getting ready for Vanitas’s welcoming party.

“Why am I worried about what I wear tonight? I’m not going to be able to seduce him in one evening,” Vanille pointed out.

“This isn’t about getting him to sleep with you tonight” Rikku said, “And Yazoo wouldn’t do it anyway. It’s not his house. This is so he will at least notice you out of all the people at the party.”

“He already knows who I am,” Vanille pointed out.

“Yeah, he knows he took a class with you forever years ago and maybe he remembers your name. He’s not a theater major, so he doesn’t see you as often as you think he does,” Yuna said. Rikku finally found what she was looking for and pulled out the outfit.

“I am not wearing that,” Vanille said. Rikku had pulled out the outfit she literally only worn once. It was a tight romper that was dark purple and black, tied in bows down the sides with fake diamond buttons. It zipped up in the back.

“That’s perfect!” Yuna squealed.

“This is a ‘welcome’ party outfit!” Vanille objected.

“Unless you’ve changed targets, calm down” Rikku said, “Purple and black is Yazoo’s favorite color combination. Why do I know this? Because we took an art class together and he said it. And Ashe makes a point to wear purple or black around him all the damn time. Plus, this will make your adorable hair stand out. And we’re taking them out of those pigtails, by the way. The pigtails are cute, but not for this romper.”

“What’s happening to my hair?” Vanille asked.

“Nothing. We’re just putting it in a bun, leaving some tresses to go down. Don’t worry, it’ll look cute,” Yuna said as she started taking out the pigtails.

“Why do you only own one slutty outfit?” Rikku asked.

“Shouldn’t I wait to wear this outfit? You know, for like when the next party is at his house?” Vanille asked.

“Oh, we’ll be taking you shopping before then. This, honey, is literally just to get him to notice you,” Rikku said. Vanille rolled her eyes but smiled anyway as Yuna did her hair. She was still happy that the two of them were helping her lose her virginity. Paine decided that she just wanted to watch and see what happened and told Vanille to come to her if she needed a break from the crazy duo. Yuna finished her hair and Rikku helped her into the romper, even though she could’ve done it herself. She refused the heels Rikku picked out and instead chose some tights and black boots. When she twirled around both the girls whistled.

“Girl, you ever wanna swing my way, just know my door is open!” Rikku called. Vanille laughed. Rikku was the only girl she would ever go lesbian for.

“Alright, let’s go! Before Ashe gets her dirty little paws on him all night,” Yuna said. The girls grabbed their bags and headed out.

\---

The party was definitely in full swing by the time they arrived. Most of the people who were there were from the theater department, but others were there as well. One wouldn’t call it a frat party because there was none of _that_ nonsense there, but there was beer pong, people hanging outside in the backyard, music bumping inside, and alcohol and food. It was one of the things Vanille liked about the theater department. They thought food was a necessity, so there were lots of snacks and pizza and chicken wings.

“Hello!” came a rather already drunk voice. Yuffie. Vanille gave her a hug.

“Hi, Yuffie. How are you possibly already this drunk?” Vanille asked. She turned around but the trio were gone. They must’ve went to find their other friends.

“I drank some before I got here,” Yuffie admitted, laughing, “Have you met Sora’s brother yet?”

“No, I just got here,” Vanille said. Yuffie grabbed hold of her arm.

“Come with me then. Oh, cute outfit by the way,” she smiled as she dragged Vanille through the house. She lead her to the kitchen, where there seemed to be a collection of people making drinks and eating food. She swiped some candy out the bowl as Yuffie lead to her where Sora was leaning against a wall, talking to Demyx and someone who looked exactly like him only…he wasn’t.

“Hey, Sora!” Yuffie called. Sora looked over.

“Yuffie, I think you need a break. Hey, Vanille!” Sora smiled.

“Hi,” Vanille said.

“This is my brother Vanitas. Vanitas, Vanille,” Sora said, pointing to Vanitas. The two of them shook heads.

“Are you guys identical?” Vanille asked.

“Nope, but close enough,” Vanitas replied.

“You’ve been asked that a lot lately, haven’t you?”

“Damn skippy,” Vanitas tipped his drink to her and took a sip. Vanille was dragged off before the conversation could continue, and Vanitas turned to his brother.

“How many more people did you invite?” Vanitas asked, kind of getting tired of saying hi to people.

“I’m pretty sure that was it” Sora said, “Riku’s house is here, Yuna’s dorm is now here, and everyone else showed up beforehand. I think you’ve met everyone. Except Ventus and Terra. But you probably won’t see Terra. Ventus will be here soon though.”

“Yeah, and I remember about five names,” Vanitas said.

“Hey, Vanitas!” Axel called from the living room.

“What?” Vanitas asked.

“You planning on getting trashed tonight?” Axel asked.

“What’s the bargain?” Vanitas asked back. He wasn’t one for getting trashed, but he would get drunk. And he absolutely planned to.

“We about to play drunk Jenga,” Axel said. Vanitas smiled a mischievous one.

“That game fucked me up the last time I played. Let’s do it,” Vanitas said as he got off the wall and went into the living room.

“Wait, I want to play too!” Sora said as he trailed after his brother. Just then the door opened and Sora looked to find Ventus.

“Ven!” Sora smiled as he wrapped Ventus into a hug.

“Hey, Sora” Ventus said, “How drunk are you right now?”

“Not enough yet,” Sora laughed, “You’re just in time, we’re about to play drunk Jenga.”

“Oh God,” Ventus said, but he let Sora drag him to the island in the living room where other people were already surrounding. Rikku, Riku, Yuffie, Tidus, Hope, Kairi, Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Selphie, Hayner, Renity and Vanitas were over there.

“Oh!” Sora said as he suddenly remembered, he moved over and practically pushed Ventus towards his brother, “Vanitas, this is Ventus.”

“Who are w-oh, hello,” Vanitas smiled, and Ventus’s own greeting caught in his throat when blue eyes met amber. Not to mention, Vanitas didn’t exactly greet him an innocent as he was supposed to. He saw Ventus give him a very clear once over.

“Ventus, was it?” Vanitas asked. Ventus blinked.

“Uh, yeah” Ventus said, “Y-you look a lot like Sora.”

“You greeted Sora this out of breath?” Vanitas asked with a smirk. Ventus wasn’t sure if he liked that or not…strong probability on the former.

“N-no,” Ventus said.

“Then I don’t look like Sora,” Vanitas chuckled. It was deep chuckle, and Ventus turned towards the game as it started. Vanitas did look like Sora, but he didn’t. The first being they had different color features. And for another…

Sora’s eyes were never that dark.

“Okay, before we start, I have to warn you that there’s some crazy shit written on these blocks, guys. So if someone wants to chicken out now, exit stage left,” Axel warned.

“After what I witnessed last year, I’m down to play!” Hayner said.

“Yeah!” Selphie agreed.

“Cool. Only rule is no kissing anyone who’s in a relationship on the mouth. Got it?” Axel asked. Everyone nodded, and Riku pushed down the thought that someone could possibly be kissing Sora tonight because of his dumbass mistake in March.

Roxas was first, and since the game had just started, the first piece came out easy. He looked at the writing on it.

“Do a split. Oh, fuck me,” Roxas groaned.

“That should’ve been Sora’s,” Axel laughed. Axel pulled out his phone as Roxas legitimately tried to do a split. He looked up and flipped Axel off.

“Fuck you,” Roxas said. Riku came around.

“Oh, you can go lower than that,” Riku laughed, and he half pushed Roxas lower, who yelped and buckled his knees. Everyone laughed and Roxas kicked Riku in the leg.

“I hate you so much,” Roxas said, getting back to his feet. Tidus pulled out the next piece.

“What do you do if it’s blank?” Tidus asked.

“That means you’ve been saved, my good man,” Rikku replied. Tidus nodded in relief. Axel pulled the next one.

“Take a shot. Fucking course,” Axel said as he took a swig from his beverage. Renity reached over and pulled out a piece.

“Never Have I Ever?” Renity asked more than said.

“Oh, we have to play. Three fingers because that game can take forever. However, if you end up losing you take a shot,” Axel said. Everyone held up three fingers.

“Oh. Well, never have I ever skipped school,” Renity said proudly. Everyone but her clapped hands. She pointed for Hope to go next.

“Never have I ever…been arrested,” Hope said. Only Axel and Vanitas clapped. Then Axel high fived him.

“We are officially best friends!” Axel declared. Raised his cup at him. Roxas rolled his eyes, not fond of Axel having a crime partner. It was Sora’s turn.

“Never have I ever…wait, what haven’t I done?” Sora asked, making everyone laugh.

“Why you saying that like you’re some sort of badass? You still sleep with a stuffed teddy,” Vanitas said. Sora pushed him.

“First of all, it’s a pig. Don’t you dare disrespect Mr. Oinkers like that,” Sora said, “And also, never have I ever forged my parents signatures.”

“Fuck you,” Vanitas said as he clapped his hand along with a few others. The game ended, and Hope began to push on a block.

“Oh, I should probably mention whoever knocks over the Jenga has to chug their drink,” Axel piped up. Hope froze where he was poised.

“Thanks for the warning,” Hope said. He hesitated to pull the piece he already started, but continued on, ignoring Axel’s not so helpful noises.

“Body Shot Left,” Hope read.

“Oh, I have to give you a body shot,” Sora explained. Hope felt his ears go red.

“You okay with that?” Sora asked. Hope nodded.

“That’s fine,” he said. Axel moved a bag of chips aside and Hope hoisted himself up on the table. He pulled up his shirt. He felt someone sniffing his hair.

“Why your hair smell like mangos?” Yuffie asked.

“Yuffie, you’re drunk,” Axel said.

“And his hair smells like mangos,” Yuffie said.

“I like mangos,” Sora laughed. He let Kairi pour the shot because he was too clumsy to do it himself. Hope repressed a shiver.

“That was really cold,” he said through his teeth. Although not two seconds later did he look up at the exact moment Sora bent down and sucked the out of his belly button. Hope felt his tongue swipe down and Sora stood back up straight, swallowing the shot. There was a cheer, and Selphie gave Hope a wet paper towel as he hopped off the table. He wiped his shirt off as Sora, not even phased, went to pull his piece.

“Fuck,” was all he said as he took a shot. He had been drinking since before his turn and was pretty much drunk by point. He would’ve had to have been to do a body shot on someone other than Riku.

“Sora, do me a favor and tell me if you have to puke,” Ventus said as he went to pull his piece. He was still nursing his first drink, not really intending to get drunk tonight. The piece was blank.

“There’s only two blank pieces in this game,” Yuffie said, and she heard Tidus curse to himself, making her laugh.

“Yuffie, there’s three,” Kairi corrected.

“Sshhhhhh….” Yuffie said, pursing her lips and leaning into Kairi, bursting into a fit of giggles. Kairi patted her head, smiling. She would go get Leon soon so he can entertain her awesome, very drunk roommate.

Vanitas was tipsy by this point, having finished his second drink while waiting and working on a third. He moved a piece from the bottom, which took less effort than was expected, and he was applauded for his risk.

“Let me have done that and the damn thing would’ve fell,” Hayner said. Vanitas looked at the piece’s instructions.

“Kiss person on your left,” Vanitas said, and just as quickly he smiled a mischievous one, “With pleasure.”

Before Ventus even realized that he was the person on his left, Vanitas grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him into a lip lock.

Once the initial shock of it came past, Vanitas kissed him harder and Ventus wasn’t even sure if he kissed him back or not but he felt himself press somewhat back, and he felt something warm and wet glide across his bottom lip and then into his opened mouth. The forcefulness of the kiss wasn’t something Ventus was used to. But something inside of him…wanted it. He kissed him back, almost fighting his tongue but quickly gave that up when it was obvious Vanitas had the upper hand of the surprise element. He forgot why he was shocked and why he should’ve protested but by the time he did, it was too much tongue too late. Vanitas released him and leaned back, smirking.

That was _not_ an innocent kiss.

Ventus and Vanitas looked back to everyone.

And found everyone sitting there in complete shock.

“What?” Vanitas asked, not getting it at all. Ventus couldn’t even say anything. He was still trying to come back down from the kiss. His brain hadn’t caught up with him yet.

“Kairi, your turn,” Axel said.

“Wait, Axel, we should-,” Roxas started. But Axel was doing his damned best not to smirk. Yuffie then burst out laughing, and even Demyx looked away, trying to hide his smirk.

“Nope. Nope” Axel said, his face breaking into a grin, “Kairi, go ahead.”

Kairi shook her head, amused as everyone else, and took her turn. The game continued on, Vanitas completely oblivious to what just happened. It was Rikku’s turn (four people after Kairi) did Ventus finally process what the fuck just happened.

_Oh no._

_Okay, this chapter ran away from me, so I’m stopping it here! The party will continue in the next chapter! I hadn’t planned for Ventus and Vanitas to kiss this early, but I liked this idea a lot better! What do you guys think so far? Coming up, we got the rest of the party, and some more subplots. Did you catch the hints I threw about one of them? Stay tuned! Poof!_


	4. Party Party Part 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. This fic is purely for fun._

Saturday Night Still

The game of Jenga ended when Yuffie (who the first time wasn’t even pushing anything but thought she was) finally knocked over the game. But since she was too drunk to chug as Kairi absolutely forbid it, Axel chugged his for her as a stand in. By the time the game was over, there was another game of twister going on outside.

Vanille came back inside after losing to twister. She was not good at twisting her body like that. Going into the kitchen, she went to grab a bottle of water instead. And she turned around and smacked straight into a broad chest.

“Oh, sorry!” Vanille said immediately.

“My bad, I think I was standing too close,” the voice said back. Vanille looked up.

It was Yazoo.

“Y-Yazoo,” Vanille said.

“Hey” Yazoo said, “Uh…Vanille, right?”

“Yeah” Vanille said, “How’s it going?”

“Aside from keeping sunflower over there from falling over, not bad,” Yazoo chuckled, motioning over to Sora who was dancing with Yuna, Paine and Rikku. 

“How about yourself?” Yazoo asked as he leaned against the counter. Vanille took a sip of her water. He was looking to have a conversation, that was great.

“Debating whether I should’ve played that game of Twister or not,” Vanille laughed.

“Oh, yeah, you took a pretty hard fall. You okay?” Yazoo asked, taking a swig of his drink. Vanille looked at him.

“You were watching?” Vanille asked. She didn’t remember seeing him outside. Yazoo nodded.

“For a little bit. Long enough to see you fall,” Yazoo said.

“Oh, it didn’t hurt. I have a tiny bruise on my elbow but it’s not a big deal,” Vanille shrugged.

“Can I see?” Yazoo asked. Vanille paused for a moment, not completely sure why he wanted to do that, but she straightened out her arm anyway and twisted it around. Yazoo grabbed her hand and she felt goosebumps go up her arm. His touch was warm.

“You should put some gel on that, so it doesn’t scar,” Yazoo said. Vanille only nodded and she took her arm away. Talking about her scar was not going to get him to bed her.

“Where’s Ashe?” Vanille asked, and then immediately regretted it. What the hell did she ask that for?

“I don’t know” Yazoo laughed, “But I’m sure she’ll find me in another ten minutes or so. I left her talking to Zack. Not sure if he escaped or not.”

“Do you think she’s hot?” Vanille asked before she could stop herself. She looked away and cursed to herself. Why the hell was she asking about Ashe? She was supposed to be getting him to like _her._

“I don’t call girls ‘hot’,” Yazoo said.

“Oh? Then what?” Vanille asked.

“Pretty, beautiful, adorable, sweet, anything else besides hot. A cup of coffee is hot, not a living person,” Yazoo explained. Vanille looked at him. That was actually really…sweet.

“Yazoo! Riku won’t give me a piggyback!” Sora whined from across the room. Yazoo shook his head.

“Back on duty,” Vanille grinned. Yazoo pushed off the counter.

“There’s no ‘off’ switch when it comes to him” Yazoo said, “Nice talking to you.”

“You too,” Vanille said. She watched him walk away but then he stopped and turned around.

“By the way, love the outfit. You look pretty,” Yazoo said. He winked at her and Vanille’s breath caught in her throat as he strolled off to attend to Sora. Vanille looked down at the outfit herself and couldn’t help but smile. Yazoo thought it was pretty.

 _Take **that** , Ashe_, Vanille smirked in triumphant.

In the backyard, the game of twister had ended, with Olette being the winner, and Seifer exclaiming that she’s small so it wasn’t fair.

“You’re just upset because you don’t get the Jell-O shot,” Olette laughed as she slurped the shot. Seifer rolled his eyes at her and went inside to get a drink. He brushed past Vanitas and Axel, who were sitting in two of the porch chairs. Ventus was inside helping Tifa and Aerith clean up some of the mess.

“So, what was up with Jenga?” Vanitas asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Axel said. Vanitas swatted him on the shoulder.

“You know what I’m talking about,” Vanitas said.

“Oh, you mean your make out session with Ven?” Axel asked, smirking.

“That’s not a make out. He wouldn’t have been that calm afterwards” Vanitas said, “But like, why was everyone staring like the apocalypse just started?”

“Because everyone forgot that you were new and didn’t get all the memos you should’ve gotten,” Axel replied.

“Meaning?” Vanitas asked.

“About the whole ‘not kissing anyone who’s in a relationship’ thing. That included Ventus,” Axel said, and he let out a small laugh as he remembered the event happening only maybe an hour ago.

“Is he?” Vanitas asked, with renewed interest, “With who?”

“A guy named Terra” Axel said, “You’ll probably only see him like four times, if that. He and Ven been together for a long ass time.”

“You got a picture of him?” Vanitas asked. Axel looked over at him with a face.

“What you doing?” Axel asked.

“Sizing up my competition,” Vanitas said as if it was obvious. Axel’s mouth dropped and he barked out a genuine laugh.

“Oh, I like you,” Axel said as he fished out his phone and began scrolling.

“Look, I’m not to trying to be a homewrecker, but Ventus didn’t exactly stay still during that kiss. There was participation from both parties. And I think he’s hella cute, so why not?” Vanitas said.

“You go for what you want,” Axel said as he handed him his phone, finding Terra’s facebook, “Reminds me of when I asked Roxas out.”

Vanitas took a minute and scrolled through a few photos. He made a noise in the back of his throat.

“How long they been together?” Vanitas asked.

“I don’t know. I think five or six years?” Axel asked. Vanitas let out a puff of air.

“Impressive. But I’m in America now, so Terra better watch out before he loses his pride and joy,” Vanitas said. Axel looked at him.

“Wait, you seriously considering taking Ven?” Axel asked. Was Vanitas truly that bold?

“He stuttered trying to say hello to me. I think I’ve caught his attention,” Vanitas said.

“You know, normally I’m against people doing stuff like this, but I don’t really care for Terra so I would love to see this play out,” Axel said, crossing his arms.

“Where is the blond anyway?” Vanitas asked, looking around.

“Inside somewhere. I’ll help you look for him, I have my own blond to find,” Axel said. The two of them got up and went inside, letting Hope out first who was coming out. He quickly occupied one of the now vacant seats. He closed his eyes and let the cool night air refresh him. He heard a creak from next to him and fake groaned.

“What can I do for you, madam?” Hope asked, already knowing it was Renity, his best friend.

“Trying to figure out how you’ve been keeping a very valued secret from me,” Renity said. Hope opened his eyes and looked at her.

“What are you talking about?” Hope asked. Renity gave him a ‘really?’ look.

“I’m serious, what?” Hope asked, completely clueless. Renity swung her legs so she was sitting sideways on the chair and leaned into Hope’s space. She pursed her lips at him, and then very deliberately poked him in the head.

“You have a crush on Sora,” Renity said. Almost immediately, Hope’s hands went up to cover Renity’s mouth. She backed away in time, falling into a fit of giggles.

“I knew it!” Renity said.

“Renity, be quiet!” Hope hushed her. Renity put her hand over her mouth to stifle the giggles, and calmed down after a minute or so. Hope looked at her shocked.

“First off, how the hell did you even know about that?” Hope asked. He hadn’t even confirmed it himself yet. How did Renity figure it out?

“Because I know you” Renity said, “And your ears were so red when Sora said he had to give you a body shot. I saw your face when you came back up.”

“The blood was rushing to my head,” Hope said.

“Oh, it was rushing somewhere,” Renity said. Hope kicked her lightly with his foot.

“Stop it,” he said.

“No, seriously, am I right?” Renity asked. Hope opened his mouth and closed it again. He had barely figured that out. He looked out across the grass, and found Sora on Yazoo’s back, having a conversation with a drunk Yuffie. He didn’t know he was smiling until Renity poked him in the cheek.

“ _Crushing_ ,” Renity sang.

“Shut up,” Hope said.

“So, when did it start?” Renity asked teasingly, swinging her legs left and right. Hope dropped his shoulders. Well, at least he didn’t have to come to the realization anymore. Renity had a way with pulling the cat out of the bag before the cat even realized it was in the bag. Hope twiddled his fingers.

“I don’t know, sometime around last semester, I suppose. When we did that cabaret duet together,” Hope explained, trying to stop his pale cheeks from going red.

“Agony? Oh I loved that one,” Renity said.

“Yeah. That was literally my first time going onstage practically solo and Sora was really nice in making sure we had ample rehearsal time and he made it fun. Even cancelled a couple of dinner dates with Riku so we could rehearse,” Hope explained.

“Well, you also caught them in the middle of a fight so I’m not surprised,” Renity said.

“Oh yeah, they’re broken up,” Hope said.

“Which means Sora is _available_ ” Renity said, “Perfect timing if you ask me. Riku royally screwed up so you have a much better shot at winning him over.”

“I don’t think Sora likes me like that,” Hope said.

“Sora likes anyone if you give him enough attention” Renity said, “Just appeal to his nature. And be yourself as always. You guys would look cute together. Like two little elves.”

“Gee, thanks,” Hope said sarcastically.

“Don’t worry, I’ll assist from the sidelines,” Renity said, “Oh, I’m so excited! You haven’t liked anyone in ages!”

“Can we not make a big deal out of this?” Hope asked. Renity waved her hands.

“Low-key, low-key, I got you,” Renity said.

“Don’t you say a word to anyone,” Hope said.

“Who am I going to tell?” Renity asked, already knowing the answer was no one. Hope looked back to Sora, who was now laying on the grass laughing at something Yuffie must’ve said, who was on the ground with him. Yazoo must’ve wandered off. He smiled.

Maybe he did have a chance.

\---

“So, you didn’t mention you had a boyfriend.”

Ventus jumped, almost dropping the bottle of water he had in his hand. It wasn’t for him, although he probably needed one himself. He wasn’t completely drunk, but the rooms were spinning ever so slightly if he moved too fast.

He was in Sora’s room, fixing to make the bed, knowing the brunet would probably pass out from the amount of alcohol he had consumed and would want to go to bed, even if the party was still going on. He turned around and took a step back. Vanitas was just a little too close at the moment. Those amber eyes were staring at him intently and Ventus gripped the bottle tighter.

“You scared the hell out of me” Ventus said, “What are you doing up here?”

“Um, I live here now?” Vanitas cocked his head to the side, smirking in amusement, “And you didn’t answer my question.”

“What? Oh” Ventus said, and he decided to look at the poster of Hamilton Sora kept on his wall. Less intense. “Well, we didn’t really get to talk all that long before the game started. But I kind of assumed Sora told you everything before you got here.”

“Yeah, but you know how information goes. One ear and out the other. But I suppose I should apologize for Jenga,” Vanitas said.

“It’s okay” Ventus said, and he finally put the water down, but now he had nothing to busy his hands with, “You didn’t know.”

“Oh, I wasn’t apologizing for _that_. I was just saying sorry for making it weird for you afterwards. I regret nothing involving the kiss,” Vanitas said. Ventus furrowed his brow.

“You’re not sorry that you kissed someone who already has a boyfriend?” Ventus asked, slightly offended. He was already freaking out about the fact that he had to tell Terra about this, and now Sora’s twin wouldn’t even help by feeling any type of remorse for it?

“That was a dual consent. You kissed back,” Vanitas said.

“You surprised me,” Ventus said.

“Yeah, a smart person would’ve just stepped back. You slipped your tongue in my mouth,” Vanitas said.

“You did it first!”

“So, you admit you kissed me back,” Vanitas said.

“Well there’s not going to be a repeat so it doesn’t matter” Ventus said, “And besides, if I backed up then I would’ve knocked into Sora.” Ventus picked up the water bottle and turned to put it on the desk, a more appropriate place where Sora couldn’t knock it over when he came upstairs.

“So, if I try to kiss you now then you’ll move?” Vanitas asked. Ventus blinked. What?

“What?” Ventus asked, and he turned around and backed into the dresser some. When the hell had Vanitas gotten that close?

“I said, if I try to kiss you now, would you move? Since no one is around you?” Vanitas emphasized.

“Even if someone _was_ here, I wouldn’t let you do it,” Ventus said.

“Why’s that?” Vanitas asked.

“Because I have a _boyfriend_ who I happen to love very much” Ventus replied, “Will you please move?” He wasn’t becoming fond of Sora’s twin brother. If was bad enough that the two of them had kissed. Terra didn’t deserve to be told that news. Especially after their fight this morning. And here Ventus was again, messing it up.

“You don’t think I look attractive?” Vanitas asked.

“You said earlier that you don’t look like Sora,” Ventus said, cutting back. Vanitas wasn’t going to intimidate him. Vanitas leaned back and let out that chuckle that Ventus had heard earlier.

“Touche” Vanitas said, “But seriously. Am I not attractive to you?”

“I have a boyfriend,” Ventus repeated.

“You’re not cheating by telling someone else that you think they’re attractive. You could even say it in front of Terra and he wouldn’t bat an eye. So, am I attractive to you?” Vanitas asked. The air between them was thick and Ventus refused to acknowledge the electric that was residing within it. He didn’t know if it was good or bad. And he was afraid to find out.

So instead of answering Vanitas, Ventus pushed past him, quickly going downstairs and outside to the backyard to get some fresh air. He took out his phone and went to call Terra to check up on him when two things hit him at the same time.

Vanitas somehow knew his boyfriend’s name was Terra.

And Vanitas had been staring at his lips too expectantly.

He licked his lips without even thinking about it and dialed Terra’s number. He ignored thing #3; that despite whatever drinks he consumed that night, he could still taste Vanitas’s own lime flavored whiskey on his lips.

\---

Namine opened the front door and closed it behind her, breathing in the fresh cold air.

“Finally, some non-alcoholic air particles,” she sighed.

“You trying not to catch second-hand drunk, too?” a voice asked from her right. She turned and found who she thought at first was Yazoo, but the hair length was different and the more babyish features proved it not to be.

“Oh” Namine said, “You’re um…Yazoo’s younger brother, right?”

“And Riku’s” he laughed, “Kadaj.”

“Namine,” Namine greeted back. He moved over on the porch swing.

“You want to sit?” Kadaj asked. Namine nodded and sat down. She didn’t smell any alcohol from him.

“Are you also not drinking?” Namine asked.

“Yeah. My insides don’t mix well with alcohol. I think I’m allergic to whatever they put in it,” Kadaj replied, “What’s your excuse?”

“There’s only one drink that I like, and it’s a little difficult to make when you’re not at a bar,” Namine said.

“What is it?”

“A dirty girl scout.”

“That sounds horrible,” Kadaj said.

“It tastes like mint chocolate chip ice cream. It has milk in it,” Namine said. Kadaj raised an eyebrow.

“They put milk in alcohol?” Kadaj asked. Namine nodded and he shook his head.

“I feel kind of bad. Don’t we have class together?” Namine asked, hoping she wasn’t beginning to confused the silver headed boys.

“A few, but don’t beat yourself up over it. I just transferred classes,” Kadaj replied.

“Riku convinced you do theater, huh?”

“Sora did, actually. But I’m doubled majored in that and language,” Kadaj said. Namine’s eyes widened.

“That’s pretty impressive,” Namine said.

“Yazoo thinks it’s excessive. But he’s also jealous at the fact that I know Spanish better than he does,” Kadaj shrugged. There was a nice moment of quiet as they watched a car drive past.

“You’re Kairi’s sister, right?” Kadaj asked.

“Yeah. Younger sister. I’m the baby of the family,” Namine said. Kadaj leaned back in the swing.

“Join the party” he said, “Our parents’ last resorts not to fuck up.”

That made Namine actually burst out laughing, which caused Kadaj to laugh with her.

“Masters of getting the older siblings in trouble for something you did,” Namine said.

“And _still_ getting a snack after dinner,” Kadaj added, making the two of them laugh even harder. It was the only sound out front.

\---

“Where is bed? Where is bed?” Sora mumbled to himself as he clumsily climbed the stairs. His eyes were drooping, and when he realized he had spelled his own name as a movie entry in a board game, he knew he was done for the night. He had wrapped his twin in a hug, and then bid everyone goodnight before going upstairs. He would clean up tomorrow.

The stairs looked double in height, and Sora groaned as he thought he was never going to get up there (he had only went to the third step).

He felt am arm wrap around his waist and his arm was pulled over someone’s shoulder.

“I don’t think you’re making it up this flight by yourself,” he heard Riku’s voice in his ear. Sora leaned to the side so he could get a good look at him. Riku had to suppress the urge to comment how cute he looked when he did that. Sora smiled at him and pushed his hand out and up.

“Onwards,” Sora said. Riku readjusted his grip, and slowly helped Sora up the stairs. They got about half way up when Sora turned and looked down.

“We’ve left the gates of hell behind,” Sora said, and Riku could’ve sworn he sounded sad about it, but he couldn’t hold back his laugh.

“There’s a better kingdom waiting upstairs. Your bed,” Riku said as he nudged him forward.

“Bed is nice,” Sora smiled, closing his eyes momentarily, “Your arms feel nice too.”

Riku took a deep breath as the pull to his heartstring snapped teasingly.

 _Leave it alone_ , Riku thought to himself, _He’s drunk._

The two finally made it up the stairs, and Riku had to steer Sora from’s Roxas’s bedroom, which was the closest, and pushed him to the door on the opposite side. They opened it and Sora looked around. Riku closed the door behind them out of pure habit, before remembering better and opening it a bit. A tiny ‘meow’ was heard from Sora’s computer chair.

“Mr. Midnight!” Sora cooed, and he bent down as the cat hopped off and went over to the drunken boy. Sora picked up the cat and nuzzled the side of its face. It meowed again. Riku didn’t even like cats. They were only cute when Sora was playing with them. Mr. Midnight broke free of Sora and walked in and between Riku’s legs. Sora smiled.

“Mr. Midnight still likes you,” Sora said. Riku ignored the pang.

“Bad kitty,” Sora whispered mischievously as he coerced the cat back to him and rubbed his ears as he looked at him like they were in a secret meeting, “He’s a bad man.”

_Ouch._

“He did bad things to daddy.”

_Ouch._

“And he made daddy cry.”

 _I should probably leave_ , Riku said as he turned to just that.

“But,” Sora said. Riku didn’t turn around, but he stopped.

“It wasn’t _always_ a bad cry” Sora said sweetly to the cat, his drunken slur bubbling, “Good cries too. Goods cries, and smiles, and laughs, and good noises I can’t tell kitty about because kitty is a kitty. People like that aren’t all bad. People can also make you feel appre-appr-like you matter.”

Sora continued talking, having forgotten that Riku was in the room. He was staring straight at the cat, who surprisingly had yet to move.

“But sometimes, it’s not enough, you know?” he said, “And bad things happen. Annnd you don’t feel so good. But you smile anyway…because it takes too much effort not to care, you know? But that’s enough story time. Because daddy wants bed, and I’m seeing two Mr. Midnights.”

Sora let go, and Mr. Midnight went and hopped on the bed, already claiming its side. Sora swayed as he stood to his feet, and he actually almost fell back until Riku reached out and grabbed him.

“Ooh, the knight in aura,” Sora giggled. Riku quirked an eyebrow. How much did Sora drink?

“Shining armor,” Riku corrected him.

“Where?” Sora asked, looking around, keenly interested.

Riku knew better. He definitely knew better. Sora was drunk. And his answer wasn’t going to be coherent enough to decide anything.

But Riku _had_ to know.

“Sora, do you still like me?” Riku asked. Sora turned his head back to look at Riku, leaned up a bit when his head started drooping. And then he smiled at him.

“I like your shirt” Sora said, “It’s got a cool dragon on the front.”

“Sora-,”

“And I like your nose” Sora continued, and he poked him in the nose, “It looks like your dads.” Sora put his arms around Riku’s shoulder, just letting them drape and not connecting in the back.

“And I liiike your hair. It’s shiny and smells like the orange fruit,” Sora said. Riku would’ve corrected him that the orange fruit was an orange, but he was a bit preoccupied with the fact that Sora was _this_ close to his face seeing as he hasn’t been this close to him in six months. And now he was within kissing distance and Riku _was not doing well._

Sora hiccuped and then pulled his arms back to point his forefingers at Riku, smiling and squinting his eyes, “And I like your eyes. _They shiver liiike the seea beneath the sun…_ haha, that’s a lyric from dance moms, isn’t it?”

Riku grabbed Sora by both his wrists and took a deep breath. He was too close. He was way too close. He was looking at him the way he used to. That same face.

That face he made when Sora wanted him to kiss him.

And those huge blue orbs were just sucking him in and he wasn’t strong enough to swim away from it.

But fortunately for him, he was _smart_ enough to try.

“It’s bedtime,” Riku said, and he spun Sora around and lead him to the bed.

“Mr. Midnight, when did you get in here?” Sora asked, delighted to see his cat. Riku helped him into the bed and pulled the covers over him. He opened the water bottle for him and let Sora drink it himself. Sora set the water back down, and petted Mr. Midnight as Riku walked and turned off the light.

“Goodnight, Riku,” Sora called. Riku stopped and shook his head.

“’Night, Sora,” Riku said, but he already knew Sora didn’t hear it the second his head hit the pillow.

_I don’t know how these chapters keep getting this long, but they do! Alright, guys, another subplot introduced! What do you guys think so far? Who thinks they have a clue towards Ventus and Terra’s history? Or Riku and Sora’s? Stay tuned to find out! Poof!_


	5. Sunday Aftercare

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. This fic is purely for fun._

Sunday Morning

Ventus yawned and stretched out as he woke up. For a moment, he completely forgot where he was, and he rubbed his eyes and yawned again before looking around. He heard a purring sound next to him, and he turned his head to the left to find Mr. Midnight purring next to him, asleep. Past Mr. Midnight was Sora, still sleeping peacefully. Ventus didn’t even really remember climbing into Sora’s bed, but that was okay. Sora had that kind of bed where you could fall asleep within minutes of laying on it, and that’s probably what lured Ventus to it the night before. Carefully, he slipped out of bed, Mr. Midnight immediately stretching onto the pillow he was just using. Sora slept on as Ventus slipped out the door.

Everyone else appeared to still be asleep. Roxas’s door was slightly ajar, and he peeked inside to find Demyx and Kairi asleep on the bed. That meant Roxas was in Axel’s bed. Vanitas’s door was closed next to Sora’s so Ventus assumed he was still sleeping as well.

Ventus went downstairs and found that most everyone had left, and it seems someone actually cleaned up before heading to bed. Yuffie, Riku and Zexion were still here. Zexion was curled into a ball on the moon couch, and Riku and Yuffie were sleeping on the pull-out couches. Ventus grabbed his phone from the charging station next to Zexion, pulled on his shoes, and went out the back door into the warm sun. His intention was to sit on the back porch and call Terra. It was Sunday, so Terra would probably still be home, as he was off most Sundays. And Ventus had made it a habit to call him even though nine times out of ten, Terra already knew where he was.

But he was utterly surprised when he saw Vanitas sitting outside instead. He was leaning back in one of the chairs and had his eyes closed. He was…he was actually already dressed. He had on a pair of black jeans, and his red hoodie was zipped up. With his eyes closed, Ventus found it just a bit easier to look at him, and from this angle, he actually did look like Sora. The sun was creating streaks in his hair and-

“You going to stand there looking all day? Because you have full permission to touch,” Vanitas said, not even opening his eyes. Ventus startled back to attention.

“H-how did you know it was me?” Ventus asked.

“I heard the door open. It was either you or Sora, and judging by the time, I highly doubted it was the latter,” Vanitas said.

“I thought you were sleep. Your door was closed,” Ventus said.

“I haven’t finished unpacking. And I refuse to have that demon go through my stuff,” Vanitas said. Ventus chuckled a bit.

“You mean Mr. Midnight?” Ventus asked, “That cat is almost as sweet as Sora.”

“That cat has it out for me, and I’m pretty sure it’s because I look like the demon form of his owner,” Vanitas replied. Ventus rolled his eyes and sat down in the chair next to him.

“When did you go to bed?” Ventus asked.

“When I was finally released from a gruesome ten rounds of mortal kombat. So a bit after you,” Vanitas said. Ventus ignored the fact that Vanitas had known when he went to bed.

“Any reason you slept in Sora’s room?” Vanitas asked, quirking an eyebrow. He still had yet to open his eyes. Ventus was a little grateful for that.

“I always sleep in Sora’s room when I sleep over,” Ventus said, “I’m too afraid of walking in on Roxas and Axel so I just avoid their rooms entirely.”

“Let me rephrase that question” Vanitas said, “How come you didn’t sleep in _my_ room?”

Ventus didn’t answer. Deep inside him, he knew that’s what Vanitas was actually asking, but he didn’t think that Vanitas would still ask it if Ventus had answered the other one instead. He didn’t want to believe that Vanitas liked him like that. He couldn’t anyway, the two of them just met. And they were both drinking yesterday. Vanitas could just be a horny drunk.

“You want to go get coffee?” Vanitas asked, and he finally sat up straight and opened his eyes.

“Oh, I don’t drink coffee,” Ventus said. Coffee made him sleepy. He was told that was a sign of ADHD but he wasn’t too sure about that information. Not to mention he was advised not to drink coffee by his doctors and therapist anyway.

“I don’t either, but the others do and everybody who lives in this house forgot to buy more,” Vanitas said. He stood up and Ventus stood as well, although he wasn’t really sure why. Vanitas looked over at him and Ventus looked over at one of the trees. He wasn’t ready for those amber eyes again. He missed Vanitas smile at him.

“Let’s go grab Dunkin Donuts for the addicts,” Vanitas said, grabbing onto Ventus’s hand as they made their way around the side of the house.

“I’m still in my pajamas,” Ventus said.

“We’re going through the drive thru, there’s no need to change,” Vanitas said. Ventus sighed and let Vanitas drag him to his car that he parked a little down the street.

He ignored the tingle in their intertwined fingers and chalked it up to it being humid outside.

On the drive there, Ventus’s phone suddenly went off. He looked at it and wanted to smack himself. It was Terra.

“Hello?” Ventus said as he answered the phone.

“Hey, you okay?” Terra’s voice asked through the phone, “You didn’t call me. I got a little worried.”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Ventus said, “I was just about to when I got up, but I was busy t-,”

Ventus stopped. Remembering that he had horrible news to tell Terra later, he probably shouldn’t admit that he was currently in the car with said terrible news.

“Busy taking a shower,” Ventus said. Out the corner of his eye, he caught Vanitas stare at him a moment before looking back to the road.

“Oh, okay” Terra said, “Had fun last night? Did you meet um…,”

“Sora’s brother, yes” Ventus said. They had reached a stop light and he could _feel_ Vanitas’s eyes on him.

“Good” Terra said, “So we still good for Thursday? Or does Sora have another relative you need to meet?”

Ventus winced. Terra was still a little upset about it. He sighed sadly.

“We’re still on for Thursday. Will you stop being a grouch by then?” Ventus asked. He had tried to make it sound like a joke due to the fact that he was in someone else’s car, but he couldn’t believe Terra was still truly upset about it.

“Promise” Terra said, and the way he said it made Ventus smile involuntarily. That wasn’t fair that he couldn’t stay mad at him, but how could he?

“Good. Bye,” Ventus said.

“Love you,” Terra said.

“Love you too,” Ventus said, and he hung up the phone. He hadn’t even noticed that Vanitas had gotten to the Dunkin Donuts already. They were waiting in the car line. He looked over at Vanitas and found him going through his phone.

“Sorry about that,” Ventus said. Wait, why was he apologizing?

“Why are you apologizing for talking to your boyfriend?” Vanitas asked. Damn, did the boy read his mind?

“I don’t know. I just feel like it’s rude sometimes to be on the phone when you’re in the car with someone,” Ventus made up on the spot. He truly did think it was rude, but that wasn’t the real reason he hadn’t wanted to talk to Terra in the car. He also couldn’t believe that he had forgotten to call him. Vanitas had distracted him.

No.

Not really, anyway.

He was just surprised to see him outside when he thought he was sleeping.

That’s it. That was all.

“Sorry about last night, by the way,” Vanitas said. Ventus looked over at him.

“And which part are you actually apologizing for?” Ventus asked with a raised eyebrow. He wasn’t going to fall for that open ended apology again. Vanitas drove forward a bit in line and laughed.

“Learned your lesson this time, huh?” Vanitas smirked, “I’m referring to what happened upstairs. I didn’t mean to piss you off or anything. I truly just wanted to see what you were going to do.” Ventus waited for him to continue, and when Vanitas realized that’s what was happening, he looked at him.

“What?” Vanitas asked.

“Normally, this is the part where people blame the alcohol,” Ventus laughed.

“Oh, please” Vanitas said, “I would’ve hit on you without the alcohol. Besides, I don’t think any of your friends really minded.”

“Huh?” Ventus asked.

“How do you think I figured out your boyfriend’s name was Terra? I asked Axel, who, like most people playing that game, thought what happened was utterly hilarious,” Vanitas explained. Ventus sighed and looked out the window as Vanitas made the order for the large coffee box.

Ventus should’ve expected that. Nobody really understood why the hell he was still with Terra. But their only excuse was because of Terra’s lack of showing up for his performances. So it shouldn’t have surprised him to find out that everyone had gotten a rather good laugh out of the fact that the one who’s been in a relationship longer than everyone else had been the one who got kissed. The only one who didn’t think it was funny was Sora, who knew rather well that something like that wasn’t funny. And the rest of them didn’t know that he was actually going to tell Terra. Did they just forget that what happened was technically cheating?

“Hello! Earth to Blondie!” Vanitas suddenly called to him. Ventus lifted himself off the window and looked over. They were out of the drive thru. When had that happened?

“What?” Ventus asked.

“I’ve been talking to you for like two minutes. Did you hear a word I said?” Vanitas asked.

“No,” Ventus admitted. Vanitas blew a puff out his mouth and went back to the road. There was a moment of silence and Ventus felt a little bad that he hadn’t been paying attention.

“I was saying that you should probably tell Terra what happened before somebody beats you to it,” Vanitas said.

“Wait, what?” Ventus asked. Did he just hear him right?

“You should tell. I mean, it obviously wasn’t your fault, as you assumed I knew you were taken, and nobody else bothered to warn me, so we chalk it up to an accident,” Vanitas said. It’s not that he didn’t want Ventus to get in a fight with his spouse, but he didn’t want Ventus to feel guilty about kissing him. Or kissing him back, but that was a separate matter.

“Thanks for caring about my well-being,” Ventus said.

“Oh, it’s not that. I’m just saying you should tell him so Terra knows he’s actually got some competition. So now I need to know, who’s tongue is better?” Vanitas asked. Ventus groaned loudly and Vanitas laughed.

\---

“Hayner, will you stop pacing? You’re making me dizzy,” Pence complained as he chewed on his chocolate bar. It was too early in the morning for neither one of them to be up, especially on a Sunday. But Hayner had practically jumped out of bed, waking up Pence in the process, and had yet to actually explain to him what was bothering him.

“I think better when I’m moving around” Hayner said, “Now let’s see…of course alcohol was involved, why wouldn’t it be?...But didn’t Selphie say something about people exposing the truth when they’re drunk? No, that’s be right, especially with this scenario…and it was a complete accident anyway…right?”

“What are you talking about?” Pence asked, “I’ve been in the dark for like ten minutes, now.”

Hayner suddenly stopped pacing and looked over at his roommate.

“You have to _swear_ on everything you hold dear that you won’t tell a soul,” Hayner said. Pence raised an eyebrow at him.

“Wow, is it that serious?” Pence asked.

“Swear it!” Hayner said. Pence finished his chocolate bar, and went to open his other one.

“I swear on everything I hold dear that I will not tell a soul,” Pence repeated in a robot tone. What the hell was going on now?

Hayner nodded, accepting the vow, and took a breath, running his hand through his hair.

“Do not overreact” Hayner said, “But…Seifer kissed me last night.”

Pence coughed and almost choked on his chocolate bar. He coughed a bit harder, spitting it back up and into his trashcan. He took a minute to breath and then looked back at Hayner like he had grown three heads.

“Seifer?! As in asshole Seifer? As in arch enemy Seifer?” Pence asked, just to clarify.

“You know any other people named Seifer?” Hayner asked.

“But kiss? Like…on the mouth?” Pence asked, almost afraid for that point of clarity. Hayner nodded. Pence’s eyes widened.

“Duuuude” Pence said, “What did you do?”

“Me?!” Hayner exclaimed, “I didn’t do anything! He just kissed me!”

“Did you kiss him back?” Pence asked. Hayner gave him a hard stare, and Pence swallowed. That was answer enough.

“Well, what even lead up to this?” Pence asked.

“That’s the thing. I don’t know!” Hayner said, and the pacing continued, “I mean, we were both drunk off our asses, but so was everyone else. We were outside looking for my keys because I dropped them in the grass somewhere. I don’t even know why he was helping me. Probably because he had nothing better to do. And while we were looking for them, he just kept talking. Nonsense shit, too. It wasn’t even nothing worth talking about.”

“So then what happened?” Pence asked.

“I told him to shut up” Hayner said, “And he got an attitude about it, like always, and we started arguing. Only, not really. It was more of jabbing each other with random ass insults. And I guess god doesn’t like me, because Seifer was the one who found my keys.”

“So…?” Pence asked. He still wasn’t getting where the kiss came in.

“This is where it gets fuzzy” Hayner said, “I remember grabbing a Jell-O shot off the table and downing it. I remember telling Seifer to hand me my keys, which he was being a dick about. I walked over to him, or he walked over to me, I don’t really know who moved. I just remember thinking ‘hey, his hair looks better without that hat’, and something about booze and then his lips were on mine.”

“Dude, that doesn’t make any sense,” Pence said.

“I know that!” Hayner exclaimed, “That’s why I’ve been sitting here, going out of my mind, trying to figure out what happened between the Jell-O shot and the kiss.”

“Why were you thinking about his hair?” Pence asked. Hayner gave him another death glare.

“It was nothing of it” Hayner said, “It’s just that he wears that stupid beanie all the damn time so I never knew what his hair actually looked like without it. That was all. It was just like something you noticed. Like when Selphie curled her hair one day and literally everyone noticed? It was like that.”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Pence said. Although he chose to not mention the fact that he also hadn’t noticed that Seifer wasn’t wearing the hat until later that night. An uneasy quiet settled over the room.

“So, you going to ask him what that was about?” Pence asked.

“No! Are you crazy?” Hayner asked, “What do I look like, going over to him and asking about that? He’ll think I want more, which…ugh! I’m not even gay!” Hayner said. He didn’t care if Seifer rolled that way or not, but seeing as he was straight, he didn’t want Seifer to get the wrong idea.

“You aren't?” Pence asked.

“Shut up” Hayner said, “I only said I was bi that one time. And I was lying.” Pence nodded, although he had a feeling that wasn’t completely true. Hayner, though drunk, has had many nights with Pence where he talked about his confusion, and whether or not he should acknowledge the fact that he was sometimes attracted to guys. But Hayner suffered from toxic masculinity, even though his mom always told him she would be completely fine with him being gay. Pence wasn’t sure where the refusal came from, and Hayner had yet to either say where it originated from or even accept the fact that he was like that.

“Well, if you’re not planning on really doing anything about it, then why are you freaking out about it?” Pence asked.

“Because now I think Seifer likes me, and that’s not cool,” Hayner said.

“Why, because he’s gay?” Pence asked.

“First, we don’t know that. Second, no. I don’t care if he is or not. My issue is the fact that that means he’s seriously been only picking on me because he likes me, _if_ that’s the case. That’s messed up. And so childish too. Like, what are we, five? He hits you, he likes you? I personally have a problem with that,” Hayner explained.

“So what are you going to do?” Pence asked.

“I…I don’t know,” Hayner sighed. He doesn’t even like Seifer romantically. He barely liked Seifer as a person.

So why the hell was he freaking out so much?

\---

“Alright, give me the deats,” Rikku asked once they sat down for lunch. Her entire room was out to Panera Bread for lunch, and they had waited until later in the day to bother Vanille about the party.

“There’s not much to say,” Vanille shrugged her shoulders.

“Not much to say? Sissy, I looked over and saw you, you were talking with him for the very least five minutes. A full five minutes,” Rikku said.

“I mean, it wasn’t anything really important” Vanille said, “Although…”

“Oh no, what did you do?” Yuna asked.

“I…I brought up Ashe,” Vanille said. She watched as Rikku put her fork down and Yuna hung her head, but was laughing.

“Why? Just why?” Rikku asked.

“I don’t know, it just happened!” Vanille said, her cheeks going pink. She bit into her sandwich, “I mean, it wasn’t completely a waste. It’s obvious she annoys him just a little bit. He literally used the word ‘escape’ when talking about her talking with Zack.”

“Good to know, good to know,” Rikku said.

“Your outfit choice worked though,” Vanille pointed out.

“Ah, really?!” Rikku piped up. Vanille nodded.

“It was the very last thing he said. He said my outfit was nice and that I looked pretty. And he winked at me,” Vanille smiled, remembering his compliment.

“I told you the colors would grab his attention!” Rikku cheered.

“In the meantime, that means you’re good to continue” Yuna said, “Now that Yazoo has reacquainted himself with you, on a day that you’re wearing his favorite colors, he’ll be sure to keep you in mind now.”

“Well, should I wear the same color duo tomorrow? At Cloud and Tifa’s dinner?” Vanille asked. A mass text had been sent out a couple of hours earlier that day. Cloud and Tifa, also known as the married couple, were hosting a dinner and practically everyone was invited who were able to make it. It was to make the auditions on Tuesday a bit less stressful with some good food the night before.

“No, no, no,” Rikku said, “He will think you did it on purpose. You can go back to your normal outfits. That was just to get his attention. At dinner, you just make sure you sit next to him before Ashe does.”

“Well, what if she sits on the other side of him?” Vanille asked, as that was an extreme possibility.

“Then obviously you make the better conversation. You two like classical music, you can definitely talk about that. And Vanille, you’re fun to talk to anyway. Just make sure Ashe doesn’t have all his attention,” Yuna said. Vanille stirred her now flat drink. She didn’t really understand why all of this was necessary, but she figured that she couldn’t exactly walk up to Yazoo and ask to have sex with him. She could’ve done that at a party with anyone, and that was what she didn’t want.

Not to mention, she was a bit adored by the fact that Yazoo really didn’t call girls ‘hot’. And he knew her name before she said anything. So that was another plus.

And he _did_ wink at her.

"Maybe we’ll get lucky and Ashe won’t show up at all,” Rikku said.

“What do you have against Ashe?” Vanille asked suddenly.

“Nothing” Rikku said, “Ashe is a friend of mine. But I’ve told her again and again that she acts a little too thirsty, and she doesn’t realize that it does get annoying, even to boys. But she doesn’t want to listen to me, so I’ve kind of let her do her thing. Don’t get me wrong, it’s not like it hasn’t worked in the past. But seeing as you’re actually trying to get Yazoo’s attention, I would love nothing more than for her to have to actually work for it a bit.”

“If you say so,” Vanille laughed as she took another bite of her sandwich.

\---

Sora really hated cleaning his room. But he also couldn’t stand a mess, mostly his own messes. So, every Sunday, he made it a chore that he would clean his room to start fresh on Monday to mess it all up again. It was mostly just clothes and papers all over the place, but since he had been going crazy over Vanitas coming, his room was extra messy. The laundry basket was overflowing, he had homework mixed in with personal projects, his books were scattered, and there were a lot of plastic shopping bags all over the place. He really needed to buy a few reusable bags. All this plastic wasn’t good for Mother Nature.

A text message came through as he started making his bed, the first thing he always did. He looked at the ID and groaned.

_Reno: I heard you had a party last night. Why wasn’t I invited?_

Sora rolled his eyes. It was Reno. Of course, it was Reno. Sora honestly didn’t know why he kept this guy’s number. Ever since Sora got to university, Reno has been a pain in his side. He tried to ask him out freshmen year, and Sora had turned him down. Then sophomore year, Reno made it a habit to keep finding him in between classes, and they shared two classes together, and still continued to flirt with him. That had pissed Riku off to no end, and Sora had to keep refraining Riku from punching Reno in the nose. Sora didn’t like violence, and it wasn’t like Reno ever truly bothered him. He was just like that annoying little fly that you couldn’t seem to get out the house.

_Sora: It wasn’t personal, but you know I would never invite you._

_Reno: Aw, don’t be so mean. Bygones are bygones._

_Sora: Whoever said it was a bygone?_

Sora threw the phone down and continued fixing his bed, arranging the pillows so that Mr. Midnight wouldn’t be able to get under them and hide. Last time he did that, Sora accidentally laid on top of him, and he still had the scratch on his hand to prove it. His phone started buzzing, and he looked at the caller ID.

It was Riku.

“Why is everyone bothering me when I’m trying to clean?” Sora asked. He pressed answer.

“Hello?” Sora said as he placed his phone on speaker and went to collecting papers off the phone.

“Hey, you finally awake?” Riku laughed.

“I’m only awake to clean my room and go get tacos afterwards as a reward,” Sora said as he looked under his bed to make sure there were no hidden papers under there.

“You sound far away, you okay?” Riku asked.

“Yeah, I’m just cleaning. As I said,” Sora said as he leaned back up. He sat the papers on his now clean bed and went to sorting through them. His phone buzzed and he picked it up.

_Reno: Baby, you know I didn’t mean anything by that._

_Sora: You stole my phone and took nude selfies on there, which Riku FOUND._

_Reno: Not my fault you let him go through your phone. And you seem madder about the fact that he found them than me putting them there. I look better than Riku, huh?_

Sora fake gagged and put his phone down. Instead of sorting through the papers, he got up to collect the plastic bags.

“Hey, Sora” Riku started, “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, what is it?” Sora asked as he started putting the smaller bags into the bigger black one. He would put them under the cabinets later and let them be used for kitchen trash.

“Do you remember anything from last night?” Riku asked.

“Hm? I remember a lot of stuff,” Sora said. His phone beeped and he looked at it.

_Reno: I see no answer, so I will assume the answer is yes._

_Sora: Don’t kid yourself, you’re pale as a ghost. You knew Riku and I were fighting, and you only added fuel to the fire._

_Reno: I didn’t know that, actually. I just had good timing._

“I mean, when you went upstairs? You know, to go to sleep?” Riku clarified.

“Oh” Sora said, “I mean…a little bit. I tend to tune out once I’ve decided I’m going to bed. I remember you helped me up the stairs, though. Thanks for not letting me die.”

“No problem” Riku chuckled slightly, “It’s just…um…when we went into your room…you started talking to your cat and-,”

“Oh, lord, the amount of conversations I have with Mr. Midnight could be a seven-book series” Sora said, “I’m surprised he still loves me.”

_Sora: Sure, you didn’t. I don’t understand why you don’t go bother someone else._

_Reno: Oh, that hurts, baby. Besides, I wasn’t the reason you two broke up. Riku did that shit on his own. I would’ve never betrayed your trust like that._

_Sora: I have a hard time believing that._

Sora sighed hard. Seriously, why was he bothering giving this guy any type of time?

“You said some stuff, and it was some really…emotional stuff and I…” Riku trailed off heavily. Sora kind of held his breath. He wasn’t sure where this was going, but he didn't want to deal with Riku and Reno at the same time. He gathered his books to put back on his bookshelf.

“You…?” Sora urged on.

“Sora, it’s been six months” Riku said, “And I’ve taken my father’s and brother’s advice. I’ve given you space and we’ve been on a nice neutral friendship ground. But I have to know, because based on last night, I’m not really sure what to think so I’m just going to ask. Sora, do you still have feelings for me?”

Sora looked at his phone and paused. Did Riku really just asked that? Why? Why did he ask that? He didn’t care that it had been six months or a damn year, Riku had no right to ask that question.

Especially because Sora wasn’t ready to answer that.

“Riku” Sora said as he pulled his laundry basket towards him, “Riku…I’m not answering that.”

“What? Why not?” Riku asked. Sora ran a hand through his hair. His phone beeped.

_Reno: Well, now that you’re single, why don’t we test that out?_ _😊_

_Sora: Reno, no._

_Reno: Oh, come on, I can’t fuck up as much as Riku did._

_Sora: Seriously?! You felt the need to bring that up!?_

“Sora, I think I at the very least deserve to know where we stand” Riku said, “You don’t even know what you did-what you _could’ve_ done last night.”

“Riku, who cares what I did or said last night?” Sora asked, a little annoyed, “I was drunk. It doesn’t count.”

“ _I_ care” Riku said, “And part of you must care back or else you wouldn’t have had story time with Mr. Midnight about our situation last night.”

_And you wouldn’t have looked at me like you wanted to kiss me._

“Riku, listen to yourself” Sora said sternly. He did not have time to deal with this and Reno at the same time, “I was talking to Mr. Midnight. Mr. Midnight is a _cat_. I was drunk off my ass, talking to a _cat_. Why did you take _anything_ I said to heart?”

“It wasn’t just that, Sora” Riku said. His phone beeped.

_Reno: You still feeling blue about that boy? Come on, baby, he should be lucky you’re even still being nice to him._

Well, not right now.

_Sora: Appreciate the pep talk, but it’s still a NO, Reno._

_Reno: What? You got somebody else lined up? Or did my body intimidate your insides?_

“Oh, my goodness” Sora sighed.

“What?” Riku asked. Sora slumped his shoulders. That wasn’t aimed at Riku, but it might as well have been. Afterall, he was bringing up hardship because Sora had been talking to a cat.

“What did I do that’s got you so worked up about this?” Sora asked. Now he was curious. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Riku was right. He had given him six months of not trying to bother him, and during the first three months of it, Riku had actually stayed away from him. Sora was grateful for it, and he had even told Kadaj and Yazoo to tell Riku that he appreciated it. But here they were, in their Junior Year, and Riku decided now was the time to address this. And Sora didn’t want to…not when he still couldn’t convince himself of either side.

“You looked at me like you wanted to kiss me,” Riku said. Sora’s mouth dropped open.

This was why he was on the damn fence.

Riku didn’t even need to explain the look either. Even while intoxicated, Riku always knew when Sora wanted him to kiss him. It was just something in Sora’s eyes that happened when he looked at Riku. Like he was the only human being in the world who mattered. Sora would just feel an extreme surge of joy just by looking at him, and he would be reminding himself that Riku was _his_.

His phone beeped.

_Reno: No response. Was I right?_

_Sora: This conversation is over, Reno. And no. Ghost skin._

“Riku, I was drunk” Sora said, “And you were there. And I’m quite certain that you only think I was looking at you like that.”

“And why’s that?” Riku asked, clearly not believing Sora for a second.

“Because it’s hard to look at you period without remembering what you did,” Sora said, and he ended the call before Riku could tell him otherwise. Mr. Midnight walked into the room and jumped into Sora’s lap, and between Riku pulling at his heartstrings and Reno just annoying him, Sora just couldn’t take it.

He cuddled Mr. Midnight close to him and cried until he fell back asleep.

\---

“How the fuck does she keep getting to stay?!” Ventus exclaimed at the TV. He and Terra were sitting on the couch watching Hell’s Kitchen, and a contestant named Sabrina had just be told she’s remaining in the competition.

“At this point, I think the producers just like having her annoy the viewers. They _know_ we want her gone,” Terra laughed as Sabrina went back to the line. He snuggled Ventus closer to him, and Ventus breathed in his scent. He loved the smell of Terra. Pine and ginger, which surprisingly went well together.

“We want to watch another episode, or we done stressing for tonight?” Terra asked as he picked up the remote.

“Mmm, I think I’ve had enough Gordon insults for the night. You can turn on Hoarders,” Ventus advised. Terra went to do just that when the door suddenly jerked and Ventus jumped. Their mail slot opened and four pieces of mail came through. Ventus looked at his phone.

“It’s like 7pm. They still deliver mail at this hour?” Ventus asked as Terra picked it up. He quickly stifled through it before putting two of them in the waste basket and putting the other aside for later. Ventus assumed they must be letters for Terra as that’s the only thing he keeps.

“I guess so,” Terra replied as he found Hoarders on the TV and turned to it. He settled back on the couch and kissed Ventus on the forehead.

“So what audition is Tuesday?” Terra asked. Ventus quirked an eyebrow. Terra only asked about his theater world when he felt like he owed Ventus an apology. He guessed this must be due to their mini fight over the phone when Ventus called him a grouch. But Ventus took the bait anyway.

“It’s for The Crucible,” Ventus said.

“That thing about the witch trials?” Terra asked and Ventus nodded against his chest.

“I’m quite excited. I’ve never done that show before,” Ventus said.

“You sure? I swore I heard you talking about this show like a year ago,” Terra said.

“Even if I was, it’s not like you saw it to prove I’m lying,” Ventus said, and he said it as a joke. He didn’t take offense to Terra’s absence. Everyone else did…right?

Yeah, it was definitely everyone else.

Terra took the joke, and leaned back and looked at him, smiling.

“Was that attitude I heard in that sentence?” Terra asked playfully.

“Only if attitude counts as facts,” Ventus said. Quicker than Ventus anticipated, Terra rushed him and he found himself laying flat on his back on the couch with Terra looming over him, lust gleaming in his eyes.

“You know a smartass can quickly become a tired ass if you want to keep this up,” Terra taunted. Ventus rolled his eyes and smiled.

“I’m shaking,” Ventus said sarcastically.

“Not yet,” Terra pointed out, and before Ventus could gripe him for the sexual remark, he claimed his mouth in a kiss. Ventus moaned immediately, loving the feeling. Terra settled his body weight a bit more on Ven’s, and Ventus adjusted himself slightly so that one of Terra’s legs were in between his. He liked it best in that spot.

Terra coerced Ventus’s mouth open as his hands found their way into his blond locks. Ventus welcomed him without question, and practically pulled Terra’s tongue into his own mouth.

_Hm, it doesn’t taste like lime._

Ventus suddenly sucked in a breath too fast, and sat up straight, forcing Terra up and away from him. He covered his mouth as the thought hit him before he could stop it. Why? Why did he think about that? And while he was kissing Terra! His boyfriend!

“Hey, you okay?” Terra asked, placing his palm on Ventus’s cheek. Ventus blinked and looked at Terra. His boyfriend.

Terra backed off completely, but then pulled Ventus into his lap. He kissed him on the forehead and ran a hair through his hair.

“It’s okay” Terra said, “It’s okay.”

Ventus was confused for a moment before he realized what Terra was doing and what Terra thought had happened. But Ventus couldn’t feel it in his heart to correct him. He knew what had really happened, and he knew that he had to tell Terra…but not right now. Not when Terra was being so sweet and cradling him like he might break. He put his head on Terra’s chest and closed his eyes, choosing to let Terra assumed what he thought happened.

It made the guilt feel less constricting.

“I’m sorry,” Ventus said. They hadn’t even gotten each other’s clothes off yet. And he could feel Terra was still half hard.

“It’s fine” Terra said, rubbing his back, “That was a little random. You okay?”

“Yeah…I’m fine” Ventus said, “I didn’t expect that to happen.” He took a glance over toward the kitchen and as he looked toward the arch, he saw the calendar.

It was September 12th.

His eyes saddened. And he must’ve sagged against Terra because Terra immediately asked what was wrong.

“My dad’s birthday is in two days,” Ventus said sadly.

“And?” Terra said, and Ventus could hear the malice in his voice. It must’ve been a mixture of bringing up his dad and the fact that he had interrupted sex.

“Well…” Ventus paused, his voice getting smaller, “It’s been six years…maybe I should call him.”

“Absolutely not” Terra said, “He doesn’t deserve to hear from you.”

“I know, but-,”

“Ventus” Terra said, and Ventus sat up to look at him, “Don’t start feeling sorry for him, okay? Not after everything that happened. Not after what he _did._ ”

“He’s still my dad, Terra,” Ventus said.

“Yeah, and your _dad_ is the reason you’re like this now. Look what just happened, Ventus, which was definitely new,” Terra said strictly. The hurt shown in Ventus’s eyes and Terra softened his tone.

“I just don’t think it’s best for you right now, okay? The emotions are obviously still raw and besides, he needs to reach out first. It was his fault,” Terra said softly. Ventus looked down and Terra kissed him on the forehead again.

Ventus knew Terra was right but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt a little. It’s been six years. And he thought that maybe he could talk to his dad now. But Terra was right. Even right now, just thinking about his dad brought out heavy emotions he was still struggling with.

“I just-,”

“Hey, don’t think about it,” Terra said, and he turned Ventus around so he could just sit in his lap instead. Ventus nodded. It always hurt when he thought about it.

So, he listened to Terra again and decided not to. It was always the right decision.

“Can we go to bed?” Ventus asked.

“Yeah,” Terra said. He turned off the TV, and in the dark, the two of them made their way upstairs.

“We can keep going, by the way, if you want,” Ventus said.

“Babe, don’t worry about” Terra sighed, “You’re not even in the mood for it.”

“But-,”

“It’s all good, Ventus,” Terra said, and Ventus ignored the slight impatience in his voice. He wasn’t sure if that was from his attempted persistence, or that fact that they had stopped. Ventus frowned as they made their way to the bedroom.

He had messed things up again. And theater wasn’t even involved this time.

_Alright, folks, that’s it for this chapter! We got some more clues to our two main plot points. Lots more story coming to you! What do you think so far? Is Sora being too hard on Riku? But what actually happened? And what did Ventus’s dad do to get isolated for six years? Stay tuned to find out, among our other plots. Poof!_


	6. Dinner Time

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. This fic is purely for fun._

Yuffie stretched as she walked out the arcade. She had just spent an hour and a half on Dance Dance Revolution, and she desperately needed to get home and take a shower.

On her way to the mall’s exit, she spotted Leon leaning against a plant, eating what looked like a burger. Yuffie smiled. It wasn’t often Leon was in the mall alone. But just as she took the first few steps to go over and say hi, another girl showed up and joined him. The two of them started talking and Yuffie assumed he must’ve come there with her, as the two looked like they were just picking up a conversation. Yuffie’s shoulders slumped. Of course, Leon wouldn’t be alone.

Yuffie only watched for a few minutes, but she wasn’t really liking what she was seeing. The girl was being extremely too touchy feeling with Leon, who only seemed to be encouraging it. He even whispered something in her ear that had her cracking up in response. She placed a hand on his shoulder and Yuffie wanted to gag. What the hell was so interesting about that?

But Leon looked like he was having a good time, and he was smiling a _lot_. Yuffie bit the inside of her cheek. She took a heavier look at the girl. The girl had her hair tied in a high ponytail with a bow. She was wearing an off the sleeve pink shirt and her skirt was layered. She had on brown and white wedges and her nails, from Yuffie’s view, looked to be sporting a French manicure. She had a tiny purse with her, and a bracelet that glittered when the light from the window pane ceiling hit it.

Yuffie looked down at her own outfit. She never really carried bags because she figured whatever you can’t carry in your pocket probably isn’t worth carrying. She only really had a bag for school and for when her period was on. She was wearing sneakers and a pair of shorts that people sometimes mistake for booty shorts. But she had a hoodie with the sleeves cut off and a blue top underneath.

Yuffie thought she looked completely fine. She looked comfortable.

Then she looked back at the girl, and then as Leon who was laughing at something she said, and she didn’t feel so comfortable anymore.

\---

“Why in the world did you guys cook all this food?” Sora asked, although his mouth was already salivating at the thought of eating all of it. Cloud and Tifa had made so much food. There were mashed potatoes, steak tips, green beans, baby sweet carrots mixed with lima beans, white and brown rice, chicken wings, veggie burgers (at the request of Aerith), macaroni and cheese, and salmon.

“We wanted everyone to have a nice meal before auditions tomorrow. That way everyone gets some nutrients,” Tifa explained. The door opened and in walked Rikku and Vanille. Yazoo looked up and he and Vanille caught eyes and she gave him a weak smile. She definitely noticed that Ashe was sitting next to him, but she was talking to Yuna who was on her other side. Cloud, Tifa, Yazoo and Riku had moved the furniture aside and now there were two huge tables spreading from the dining room into the living room.

“Sorry we’re late!” Rikku announced, “I got a little caught up in the library and forgot until Vanille came and reminded me.”

“No problem” Cloud called from the kitchen, “Take a seat, we’re only waiting on the salmon.”

Rikku immediately went over to Paine, already in her ear about their annoying professor for Cultural Relations.

“Vanille, I have a seat next to me,” Yazoo said, motioning towards the seat at the end. Vanille nodded and went over and sat down.

“Vanille! I haven’t seen you in a while. How’s it going?” Ashe asked cheerfully.

“It’s going good. And we have classes together on Tuesday and Thursday,” Vanille said.

“I know but we don’t sit near each other,” Ashe said, “And that professor will murder anyone talking during his lecture.”

“Oh no, did you guys get Mr. Odom?” Yazoo asked, and Vanille wondered if he was truly asking or if he was finding it a little odd to be in the middle of two girls having a conversation…literally.

“Yes!” Ashe complained, “He’s so annoying! It’s like you sneeze and he wants to throw you out of class. Why didn’t you say he such a pain in the ass?”

“I didn’t know you had him” Yazoo replied, “Besides, I think after you had that class where the teacher barely gave out quizzes, it was only fair you actually get some work done.”

“What class was that, I need a breeze class. But then again, I’m not paying $1000 to have a class I don’t need just because it’s easy,” Vanille shrugged.

“Pretty sure that was how we both ended up in Chinese I,” Yazoo laughed. Ashe blinked.

“I wasn’t aware you took Chinese…or you, Vanille,” Ashe said. Vanille wasn’t sure if it was her overthinking or not, but she could’ve sworn she sensed a change of tone in Ashe’s voice. Yazoo didn’t look like he noticed.

“I also didn’t quit” Vanille added, turning her attention back to Yazoo, “I’m in Chinese III.” Yazoo raised his eyebrows.

“Impressive” Yazoo said, “And for the record, I did not quit. I just didn’t feel like continuing after Chinese I. That was an elective choice.”

“So, what’s the new elective?” Vanille asked.

“Music theory,” Yazoo said, taking a sip of his drink. 

“I’m warning you, if you suck at math, you may hate it,” Vanille, and she was surprised it made Yazoo laugh. She ended up laughing too, and she ignored a look she got from Ashe, who had clearly been out of the loop. She turned to talk to Yuna and Vanille left it at that.

\---

“So, do you guys have like twin telepathy? Because I’ve heard that’s a thing,” Axel asked Vanitas. They were seated at the other table, along with Cissy, Renity, Hope, Sora, Roxas, Ventus, Kadaj, Riku, Kairi and Namine.

“If I had an insight to Sora’s thoughts on a daily basis, I think I’d kill myself,” Vanitas said.

“Wow, ouch,” Sora whined, sticking his tongue out at Vanitas across the table. Vanitas ignored him.

“We don’t have that. But we do tend to do the same stupid thing at the same time” Vanitas said, “Like for instance. One time, we were at our aunt’s house, and she has a random door that leads to nowhere and to this day I don’t understand why she keeps it in the hallway. So, everyone was walking through the hallway to go outside and mind you, everyone else is walking completely straight. Sora and I for some reason forgot the door wasn’t a door, and both walked into it at the same time.”

“Mom has it on video to prove it,” Sora said.

“And this wasn’t even when we were children. I’m speaking like maybe one summer ago,” Vanitas said, and that made Axel crack up.

“I need to be witness to this. Because Sora does stupid shit on his own,” Axel snickered, earning a napkin being thrown at him from across the room.

“Ventus, I’m being picked on,” Sora said. Ventus shook his head.

“I don’t know what you expect me to do” Ventus smirked, “I’ve lost to Axel on multiple occasions and that’s your twin, you handle that.”

Ventus stiffened slightly as an object underneath the table touched his foot. Something told him not to look, not to even acknowledge it. Hell, he could’ve moved his foot away.

But he didn’t.

Why?

Because Vanitas was staring at him with those daring amber eyes and Ventus wasn’t about to back down that quickly.

“What, you afraid to try?” Vanitas asked Ventus directly, giving no sign as to what he was doing under the table. Ventus bit the inside of his lip.

“It wouldn’t be polite,” Ventus said, nudging his foot slightly under the table. He could play this game too. He saw Vanitas’s eyes light up for a moment. He had accepted the challenge. Ventus gave a nonchalant shrug as he took a bite of his mac n cheese.

“Neither was that kiss and that didn’t stop you,” Axel commented. Ventus immediately started choking and Sora patted his back. Damnnit Axel!

“I wasn’t going to say that but sure. What he said,” Vanitas said, smiling. He tapped Ventus’s foot.

“Accident. Don’t expect a repeat,” Ventus said more to Vanitas more than anyone else tuning into the conversation. He nudged Vanitas’s foot away from him.

“History is full of accidents and repeats, so…”

Ventus’s chair suddenly lurched forward toward the table. Ventus didn’t yelp even though his mouth opened to do just that. He looked around but it looked like nobody else was paying attention, already either eating or talking to someone else. He looked back at Vanitas and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

“We’ll see how far that gets you,” Vanitas said, his voice barely above a whisper but Ventus heard him quite clearly. He swallowed hard, not having a response to that. Just like when he wouldn’t answer his question whether he found him attractive or not. Vanitas was the first to look away as he went to actually eat his food, leaving Ventus to stare blankly until Namine went to tap him on the shoulder and ask him to pass the pepper. He saw Vanitas smirk out of the corner of his eye, and he hated that he also noticed a slight dimple hiding beneath it.

“Riku, how come your hair isn’t the same as Yazoo and the others?” Namine asked after thanking Ventus for the salt.

“Because he’s adopted,” Kadaj said, laughing. Riku nudged him away from him in response.

“Shut up” Riku said before addressing Namine, “Well, when mom was pregnant, for some reason she began having a huge craving for pickles and peanut butter sandwiches. Dad always said she was trying something different because her craving was bananas and peanut butter sandwiches when she was pregnant with Loz and Yazoo. But I was made when the two of them were on a cruise, and they didn’t have any bananas on the ship because someone on there had a major allergy. Like they couldn’t even be in the same room as bananas.”

“She had to improvise,” Kairi said. Riku nodded.

“Yeah, and I guess it was something in the pickles or something because my hair came out different. But it’s not even that obvious until you really look at it. It’s definitely brighter than the rest of them” Riku said, “My mom freaked out, thinking that it happened because of the pickles and that something was wrong with me. So, she went back to eating bananas and peanut butter when she was pregnant with Kadaj.”

“She wasn’t mad about having four boys?” Namine asked.

“Well, that’s what _this_ one wasn't supposed to be” Riku said, pointing his thumb at Kadaj, “But as usual, he let us down.” Kairi started laughing and Kadaj hit Riku in the face with his clean napkin.

“This is why I still got a snack after dinner,” Kadaj said, and Namine put down whatever she was about to eat and started laughing, covering her mouth in case she coughed. Her reaction caused Kadaj to laugh as well. As the two laughed, Riku and Kairi just looked at each other, confused as to what was so funny. Riku and Kairi both turned to their siblings.

“Aha” Namine giggled, “Sorry! I-I wasn’t expecting him to say that!”

“It took me three seconds to realize why you were laughing,” Kadaj smiled.

“I’m sorry, I missed something,” Riku said.

“ _We_ missed something,” Kairi corrected, raising her eyebrow. Kadaj chewed the rest of his food before answering because Namine was still half giggling and couldn’t form a sentence.

“Namine and I were outside during Vanitas’s welcome party, and we started talking about how when you’re the youngest in the family and how you get away with everything” Kadaj said, “Like how you can be the one who broke something and yet your older siblings get in trouble. And you still get whatever you want.”

“Oh, trust, I know the feeling, you damn nuisance,” Riku replied. He couldn’t count the amount of times he and his other brothers had gotten in trouble even though Kadaj had done it. The reason was always ‘they should’ve been watching him’ like Kadaj was five years younger than them instead of one.

“It turned into us sibling bashing, but I promise we love you guys,” Namine laughed.

“Before _and_ after the violin,” Kadaj added, and ended up laughing.

“Shut up!” Namine said as she fell into another fit of giggles. The two of them didn’t notice their two older siblings still staring back and forth between them. Riku looked curious, and Kairi looked concerned.

\---

“I don’t know what’s going on over there, but Namine is cracking up,” Vanille pointed out.

“She’s got a nice laugh,” Yazoo commented, “It’s higher pitched than Kairi’s.”

“Are you oogling or was that just an observation?” Vanille asked with a smirk, although part of her was a little serious. Because if Yazoo was looking at Kairi or Namine, then she would have to pick someone else and she really didn’t want to. Yazoo was becoming game.

“Observation, Kim Possible,” Yazoo said, and he shook his head at her that made Vanille force the red to not reach her cheeks. It only reached the tips of her ears.

“Kim Possible isn’t a spy,” Vanille said.

“Yes, she is. She’s just not very good at it,” Yazoo said.

“Omg, I love Kim Possible!” came Ashe’s voice and Vanille suppressed a groan. She couldn’t hold Yazoo’s attention alone for five minutes without Ashe popping in. And Vanille had watched all dinner as Ashe kept casually swiping her hand down against Yazoo’s thigh or casually leaned on his shoulder when laughing. She briefly wondered if Yazoo noticed or not.

Ashe leaned a little into Yazoo and smiled at Vanille, but it looked a little strained or forced, Vanille couldn’t tell.

“Me too” Vanille said, “I always liked Shego.”

“Omg, me too! She was so underrated” Ashe said, “And is it just me or was is so not worth it when Kim and Ron got together?”

“The epic eye roll of the century. They were better off friends,” Vanille agreed. “But-,”

“Yazoo, tell me you watched Kim Possible,” Ashe said, no longer even looking at Vanille. Looks like she was done entertaining her.

“I only know the theme song because my cousin watched it nonstop, so I know of it,” Yazoo replied. Ashe grabbed her drink off the table and raised an eyebrow at Yazoo.

“Let me guess, you couldn’t watch a heroine as a child because she wasn’t a dude?” Ashe playfully asked. Vanille ran a hand through her pigtails, not knowing what to do. Rikku caught her face across the table and hit Yuna under the table.

“Ow, what do you want, demon?” Yuna asked. Tifa, Cloud, Vincent, Aerith were too busy having a conversation to notice anything had even happened, and Yuffie was busy keeping Leon occupied. Yuna caught where Rikku nodded her head towards and turned and saw what was going on. She looked back at Rikku.

“ _I got this_ ,” Yuna mouthed back to Rikku. Rikku smiled and watched as Yuna reached into her glass and grabbed an ice cube.

“How can you think that Kim was shallow? She’s a spy!” Ashe argued with Yazoo, “She was quite literally the epitome of-AH!”

“Ah!”

“Oh!”

Ashe yelped loudly as she felt something cold suddenly run down her back. But Ashe had jumped with the drink still in her hand, which Yuna had not seen, and it flew out her hand forward, spilling its contents all over Yazoo and hitting Vanille as well. Everyone else stopped and looked at what happened. Yazoo quickly put the glass on the table before it could fall off his lap and he and Vanille backed away from the table.

“Omg, I’m so sorry! Yuna!” Ashe complained.

“I didn’t know you had your drink in your hand!” Yuna said. “Oh, guys, I’m sorry!”

“What just happened?” Renity asked.

“I put an ice cube down Ashe’s back and she spilled her drink. Did she get both of you?” Yuna asked.

“I believe so,” Vanille said as she saw the purple drink on her blue shorts. Most of it had gotten Yazoo’s pants.

“Good thing I live here,” Yazoo said.

“I’m so sorry,” Ashe said again.

“Ashe, it’s alright. I’ll kill Yuna later,” Vanille said, although she didn’t really mean it. She didn’t know why Yuna did that, but she was thankful for being saved from Ashe’s rant about why Kim Possible wasn’t shallow, which she totally was.

“Yazoo, can you take Vanille upstairs to change? Vanille, you can take whatever you need from my closet,” Tifa said. She would’ve got up herself, but she was already helping Yuna clean up the mess. Yazoo nodded and directed Vanille ahead of him and upstairs. Rikku winked at Yuna and Yuna winked back in triumph.

“Kind of reminds me of your performance of Give a Boy a Gun,” Renity said. Hope didn’t hear what she was talking about, but Sora did.

“What play is that?” Sora asked. Renity kicked Hope under the table before responding so he would be aware. He had been sitting next to Sora all night and hadn’t said a word to him.

“It’s a play about a school shooting. Remember, Hope? We did Junior Year,” Renity quickly explained. Hope blinked and as he caught up with what she was doing. Sora turned to Hope with curious eyes.

“What happened in the play?” Sora asked, having never heard of it before.

“Something a bit similar to that” Hope explained, and he forced the butterflies in his stomach down, “Um, there’s this scene where my character-,”

“Lead character,” Renity chimed in and Hope shot her a ‘really?’ look. Renity shrugged innocently.

“Whatever” Hope said, “It gets really quiet and blank on stage and it’s just me and this fake microphone. And the character is reciting this poem that he had written for this girl he likes. And he’s doing really well, but then suddenly, I get a huge bucket of water poured on me from the catwalk.”

“Oh my god!” Sora exclaimed, “That’s why the mic was fake, huh?”

“Oh yea” Hope said, “That scene is literally cleared of everything that can’t risk getting wet. It’s just me and the mic stand.”

“Were you scared the first time you had to do it?” Sora asked, smiling.

“Very much so. Especially because they never did it on the same line. So, it was always a surprise every time they did it. I asked the director why he did that, and he said because my shock wouldn’t be realistic if I knew when it was coming,” Hope explained.

“Tell me you only performed it twice,” Sora said, “I can’t imagine doing eight shows and having the constant fear of when water is coming down.”

“It was five nights” Hope smiled, “Five nights of absolute terror and three rehearsals of shock.”

“Who poured the water?” Sora asked.

“The demon that’s laughing over there,” Hope said, pointing to Renity who was giggling across the table.

“I take full credit,” Renity said.

“I kind of want to read this play now,” Sora said. Hope felt his face go hot.

“Uh-I-I still have my copy of it if you want to borrow it,” Hope said before he chose otherwise. Sora’s eyes brightened and it made Hope smile. He couldn’t help it. Sora’s happiness was contagious.

“Really!? That would be awesome, because I’m highly intrigued,” Sora said.

“Hope and I normally go to lunch right after dance class if you want to come find us then,” Renity chimed in. All three of them were in said dance class. Sora normally went off with Ventus during that time.

“Great! Now if you don’t mind, I need to go explain to Tifa why I need to take the rest of her steak tips home with me,” Sora said as he stood up. Once he was across to the other table, Hope looked over at Renity. All she did was give him a thumbs up.

A few moments later, her phone buzzed and she looked at it.

_Cissy: I don’t know what that was about, but I expect an explanation when dinner is over._

Renity cursed. She had forgotten that Cissy was next to her. But she couldn’t tell Cissy. She promised Hope that she wouldn’t tell anyone. And Cissy was a blabber mouth. She couldn’t keep a secret if you paid her.

 _Shit,_ was all Renity thought.

\---

Vanille stood looking at Tifa’s closet for the absolute longest. How the hell did Tifa expect her to fit anything that she wore? She and her didn’t even have the same breast size! And she was pretty sure Tifa had those shirts because they fitted her, not because they looked cute, even though her entire closet adorned adorable clothes. Her wet clothes (she realized with annoyance that the juice had gotten her shirt as well) were bunched together in her clothes and she was standing in one of Tifa’s nightgowns. But she couldn’t decide what the hell to put on. Why hadn’t she just waited for Tifa to finish cleaning up? This was an absolute nightmare.

She briefly wondered if Yazoo was done changing, as this was his house and he was a lot more comfortable with picking clothes. Without really thinking about it, she went over and knocked on his door. She heard some muffling sounds and then Yazoo swung the door open and Vanille kind of regretted knocking on his door.

Yazoo had thrown on a long sleeved white shirt, which not only did nothing to hid his lean arms but was also a tie string in the middle, which he clearly hadn’t bothered to tie and it was going down into territory Vanille wanted to see and not see at the same time. He wasn’t as pale as she thought he was. The shirt was hanging loose around his chest and he was wearing dark brown shorts.

Jesus Christ, he looked like Thackery Binx from Hocus Pocus who was Vanille’s first crush and it wasn’t helping at all!

Vanille momentarily forgot why she had bothered him, until she watched as he very clearly did a once over and Vanille realize she was still in Tifa’s night gown.

“Um…I’m not sure you want to go downstairs wearing that,” Yazoo said, and Vanille could feel the heat rising to her cheeks and somewhere else she’d rather not admit.

“Oh no! I-I would never” Vanille said, “It’s just that um…I don’t think I fit Tifa’s clothes?”

She didn’t mean for it to come out as a question but it did anyway. To her general surprise, Yazoo actually laughed.

“Nobody can fit Tifa’s clothes” he said as he closed his door and went to Tifa’s room, “I swear that girl’s body isn’t human.”

Vanille followed him back into Tifa’s room and watched as he rummaged around her closet. Vanille quirked an eyebrow.

“Um, you’re allowed to just go through her clothes like that? Shouldn’t Cloud only be allowed to do that?” Vanille asked.

“I won’t tell if you won’t,” Yazoo said from the closet. Vanille nodded until she realized Yazoo couldn’t see her.

“Promise,” Vanille said. She watched silently as Yazoo went through Tifa’s closet before he finally pulled away, a purple sweatshirt in his hand.

“Here” he said, “This isn’t as fitted as most her clothes. But it’ll probably still be big on you.”

“That’s perfectly fine” Vanille said as she took the sweatshirt. Yazoo went to Tifa’s dresser and pulled open the bottom one. He pulled out a black pair of tights. He tossed them to her.

“You are a life saver,” Vanille smiled.

“Well, you weren’t coming back down in that, so it was either find something that may fit you or give you some of my clothes,” Yazoo said. Part of Vanille secretly wished that that was what had happened, but she left it alone. They haven’t even had sex yet. And that was still debatable in happening. There was a moment of silence.

“So” Vanille said, “Have you ever watched Hocus Pocus?”

“My brothers have” Yazoo said, “I personally have not. Why do you ask?”

“No reason” Vanille shook her head, already regretting what she about to say, “It’s just that…well, you kind of look like one of the characters right now with your outfit.”

“I wouldn’t call this an outfit but sure” Yazoo said, leaning against the dresser, “But who do I look like? I hope it’s someone important.”

“He is” Vanille nodded, “His name is Thackery Binx and he gets turned into a cat from these three witches from the Salem Witch Trials but he’s pretty important for the main trio.”

“I remind you of a cat,” Yazoo said.

“No!” Vanille said, “I mean, before he transforms! Heh, I remember I used to rewind the beginning when I was child when he was still human because I always thought he was so cute and-,”

Vanille shut up. Did she really just say that? Did she seriously just say that? The man was sitting here was sitting here looking like a movie he’s never seen and she just referenced her crush on a fictional character?! Why didn’t she just let him believe she thought of the cat!?

“Thought? As in past tense?” Yazoo asked, and Vanille could tell in his voice that he had caught what she said and had made some type of connection.

“Well, yeah, I mean, I realize now that Thackery wasn’t that cute. Not that he’s ugly! It’s just when you know, when you’re little, and boys start to look cute instead of the slimy toads that they are and-,”

“So, is Thackery Binx cute, ugly, or a slimy toad?” Yazoo asked, and Vanille wanted to shoot herself as he walked towards her. He was messing with her. He was very clearly poking fun at her, but Vanille also knew he wanted her to admit that she thought he was cute. Meaning him and not Thackery. Vanille chewed her lip. How was she going to turn this around?

Then she mentally slapped some sense into herself. Why the hell was she acting like this? She wasn’t a damn idiot and she didn’t stumble for any damn man! If he wanted to tease her fine, but she was going to tease right back. That’s what someone who was looking to have sex with someone right now would do. Tease back. She squared her shoulders and looked up at him (fuck he was tall) and batted her lashes competitively.

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to watch the movie then, won’t you?” Vanille asked, tilting her head to the side. She could play this too. Yazoo stared at her, and she saw his mouth curve deliciously upwards. He pulled a strand free from one of her pigtails wrapped it around his finger. It took everything in Vanille had not to watch.

“Is that an invite?” Yazoo asked, his voice dropping to almost a whisper.

“You wish to test my judgement on your looks?” Vanille asked, trying to hide a grin. It wasn’t working. He was so close she could smell whatever he had showered with earlier. It didn’t even have a scent really. It was just…clean.

“Only if you promise to rewind it. I’m slightly conceited,” Yazoo replied. Vanille went to say something but she found that she had no sultry answer to that. He hadn’t let go of her hair yet, and she was smiling like a goof and she knew it but she didn’t really care. Yazoo leaned into her-

“LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!” Yuffie’s booming voice came from downstairs, breaking both of them out of…whatever was happening. They both looked toward the door and Vanille pouted slightly as Yazoo’s hand slipped from her hair. He sighed amusingly.

“I should probably go make sure my house doesn’t get destroyed” Yazoo said, “And you should probably change.”

“Oh! Oh, right!” Vanille said, suddenly remembering the clothes she was clutching. Yazoo saluted her and went downstairs, closing the door so Vanille could dress. She looked in Tifa’s mirror and twirled her hair.

Wait until she told Rikku about this.

\---

After almost three hours of Jackbox, and team Vanitas and Axel winning all three rounds, everyone was heading out. Cloud and Riku were offering rides back to campus. Riku still had a free seat in his car, and he was about to head out when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Hey.”

It was Sora. Riku paused. He and Sora haven’t spoken since that night on the phone, but Sora didn’t look like he was about to holler at him.

“You mind if catch a ride with you?” Sora asked.

“Um, yeah, sure” Riku said. He wasn’t even going to question why Sora was no longer riding with Vanitas, but at that moment he didn’t care. Sora was talking to him after their altercation on the phone, he was curious as to what the brunet had on his mind right now.

Kadaj and Namine ended up in Riku’s car, and as he drove, he noticed the two of them appeared to be sharing memes with each other or something, but he nodded. Looks like his brother was coming out of his shell. Finally.

Sora sat in the front with him, not saying anything and looking out at the night sky. Riku had to focus on the road but he couldn’t help glancing over every once in a while on the short ride to campus. He looked absolutely gorgeous, the moonlight catching his face, casting it in angelic glow and his eyes were glistening. Riku thought he looked absolutely stunning, but he couldn’t voice that right now. Not even because there was company in the car.

When he pulled up to campus and dropped off Kadaj and Namine, he noticed that the two of them lived in the same dorm.

 _Interesting,_ Riku made a mental note as he drove off towards Sora’s house. Sora still hadn’t said anything, Riku noticed he was running his thumb up and down his other fingers, a sign Riku learned as Sora being nervous or Sora feeling upset about something. Riku cursed to himself. He was still upset about what RIku brought up Sunday. Riku could’ve smacked himself. He should’ve never said anything. He should’ve left it alone. Sora was talking to Mr. Midnight for crying out loud!

They got to Sora’s house and Sora made no move to leave the car so Riku killed the engine.

“Everything okay?” Riku asked. Sora bit his nail and relaxed against the car seat and sighed.

“Riku…um, about Sunday…,” Sora said.

“Sora-,”

“I’m sorry,” Sora said. Riku paused. Wait, what? Why was he sorry? Riku was the one who pushed too far, why was Sora apologizing?

“Huh?” Riku couldn’t think to say anything else.

“I’m sorry” Sora said, and he finally turned to look at him, “I didn’t mean to lash out at you last night. It’s just I was trying to clean my room and I was still slightly hungover and Reno-,”

“Wait, Reno?” Riku cut him off harsher than he meant to. Sora was still speaking to that bastard?

“Yeah, he was texting him and he was being annoying. And I kind of took the frustration out on you and I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so horrible,” Sora said. Riku opened and closed his mouth. He wasn’t sure which issue to address first. He chose the more direct one instead. It hurt more, but it mattered more.

“Sora, don’t apologize” Riku said, “Because you were right. I shouldn’t have paid attention to anything you said to your cat that night. I just…”

What the hell was he supposed to say? That he wanted Sora to admit his feelings? That he wanted to kiss Sora that night and have him kiss him back? That he wanted their relationship back? That he still loved him? That he wanted Sora to still love him?

“Sora, is that truly what you see every time you look at me?” Riku asked, remembering what Sora had said to him before he hung up. That seemed to either hurt Sora or surprise him because he looked away from him. Riku really needed to know. Because if Sora truly saw that every time he looked at him, then Yazoo was right and it was time to move on. Because Riku couldn’t pine after someone if they only saw him as a monster because of a mistake he’s not sure he made, among other things. He loved Sora, but he would never force himself to reach for someone who thought of him like that.

“No” Sora said softly, and Riku felt himself relax immensely. He didn’t know how bad he needed to hear that until it left Sora’s lips and he wanted to kiss him so bad but he knew that would be a huge mistake to even attempt.

“I know we’re disregarding what I said to Mr. Midnight” Sora said, his voice low and a little higher pitched, “But…I was serious about what I said. It’s not _all_ bad memories, Riku. I have more good memories than I do bad. It’s just that…some of the bad ones…are just…,”

“Easier to remember,” Riku said.

“And harder to ignore,” Sora added. He swallowed and Riku realized with a aching feeling in his bones that Sora may be about to cry. He started the engine, and it startled Sora. He looked over at Riku.

“Hey, let’s forget it happened, okay?” Riku said, “The phone call. Not…you know. I don’t think you needed to apologize, and if it helps any, I’m sorry I dragged you into that anyway. But let’s just…not add that to any of the memories. You’d rather have more good ones, right?”

Sora sniffled and he actually smiled at Riku. It was a genuine smile too, and Riku felt his heart tighten in a good way.

“Right,” Sora agreed.

“And we should probably stop dragging Mr. Midnight into this,” Riku added with a smirk. Sora laughed out right at that and Riku was happy the tension in the car was finally gone.

“Mr. Midnight might not have known who was adopting him, but he’s so used to me being overdramatic he doesn’t even jump anymore when I burst out in song,” Sora laughed. Sora reached out and gave Riku’s hand a quick squeeze. Riku didn’t even have time to register that he had done and squeeze back before Sora let go.

“Goodnight, Riku,” Sora said.

“Night, Sora,” Riku tipped his head to him. Sora got out the car and Riku waited until he was in the house before driving off. He sighed and relaxed his shoulders. He felt happy. He actually felt happy.

Sora hadn’t given him a definite answer, but Riku knew there was hope. Yazoo already said Sora’s feelings couldn’t just go away like that. He’s mentioned his stares, and Sora kind of admitted that he doesn’t quite see him as a monster. And he smiled at him, something he hasn’t done sober in a long time. Riku smiled on his way home.

He didn’t need the rest of the fish in the sea.

It wasn’t until Riku got back to his own house did he realize he forgot the other thing he had meant to bring up.

Reno.

_And that is it for this chapter! Oh my god, it took forever to write that dinner because I couldn’t figure out how to get end Vanille and Yazoo’s upstair fiasco! How we feeling folks? Any guesses on what went down between Sora and Riku? Does Reno have anything to do with it? Any guesses on what’s up with Ventus? Who thinks Hope has a shot with Sora? The next chapter is everyone’s audition for The Crucible! But what was supposed to be a heroic act turns into a nightmare. How? And if you haven’t read Trapped, go take a peak at it! Stay tuned! Poof!_

_I would also like to take this time to thank those who have been reading! Apex_Calibre, Nobody_Special, and to the many folks who have left kudos! They mean the world to me!_


	7. It Was Supposed To Be Heroic

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. This fic is purely for fun._

_Six Years Ago_

_“You’re back…again,” Ventus said as Terra walked into the hospital room. Ventus was sitting up at last, and Terra noticed that he didn’t have as many needles sticking out of him._

_“Yeah” Terra smiled, “I uh…just got back from court orders.” Ventus frowned._

_“I’m sorry you’re involved in all this,” Ventus said._

_“Hey, I’m not sorry” Terra said as he sat down on the edge of the bed, “I’m happy I was there to help. Have you spoken to him?”_

_Ventus shook his head, “They don’t think it’s best if he’s near me right now.”_

_“I don’t think it is either,” Terra said. There was a minute of silence. Ventus fiddled with his sheets and Terra ran a hand through his hair._

_“I know…I don’t really need to be visiting you and everything but-,”_

_“It’s okay if you do,” Ventus said._

_“Huh?” Terra asked._

_“I don’t mind you visiting” Ventus admitted, “I mean…my friends only come over like once a week. I’ve actually seen you more than them.”_

_“Oh” Terra said, “Um, that’s good. That’s great. I mean, I know we don’t know each other like that, but I can’t help but be a little concerned about your well being.”_

_“It’s appreciated” Ventus said, “I just wish I had some books. Even if I can’t really pick them up for long periods of time.”_

_“I can go to the library if you want,” Terra said before he could stop himself._

_“You would?” Ventus asked._

_“Yeah” Terra nodded, “I mean, I live close to it, and you must be bored. If you, uh, give me a couple of titles, I can get them for you.”_

_“You’d do that for me?” Ventus asked. Terra barely knew him._

_“It’s just books” Terra shrugged, “I mean, I’m sure it’s better than reading court papers.”_

_Ventus smiled at that and Terra smiled back. Ventus looked cute when he smiled, Terra realized, especially since he hasn’t seen him smile since this entire thing started._

_He hoped the library had all the books the little blond required._

_\---_

Tuesday Afternoon

Yuffie grimaced at the floral top in her hands. It wasn’t that it was ugly. Yuffie actually did think floral was cute, it’s just she didn’t think it looked good on her. She sighed as she looked out through the store. She was currently at the shopping mall with Yuna, Paine, Rikku, and Vanille, but she couldn’t bring herself to purchase anything. Unlike the other girls, she only had one shirt on her hand to probably buy. The other girls had at least three or four.

“You okay, Yuffie?” Vanille asked. Yuffie blinked.

“Huh?” Yuffie said, “Oh yeah. I’m just…not really sure what I’m looking for.”

“Well fall is coming so I would definitely look for some sweaters” Vanille said, “Oh, and you look so cute in heel boots!”

“Thanks,” Yuffie said but she didn’t move to put any other things on her arm rack. Vanille went over to the leggings and Yuffie sighed. She turned to the sweaters like Vanille suggested but realized that it wasn’t that cold yet for that. She went back to the summer tops.

She remembered the off the shoulder shirt and the skirt the girl was wearing. She didn’t care about revealing clothing, it just looked so uncomfortable. She picked up a blue dress. It was soft to the touch, designed with black floral swirls all around it, and the sleeves were off the shoulder, similar to what that girl had. Yuffie frowned. Dresses were such a hazard. They got caught on everything and you couldn’t do a handstand in them without showing the whole world what color bra you were wearing, not that Yuffie was even concerned about that one.

But then she remembered the way Leon was smiling at that girl and took the dress to the dressing room. When she had it on, she looked at herself in the mirror. The dress definitely showed off her legs, which Yuffie never minded. She looked at her gloves and took them off. They didn’t go with the dress. But now her hands looked so damn delicate without them. She mentally pictured them as white and pristine as that girl had hers. She felt the breeze under the dress and decided she would buy some tights. That wasn’t comfortable at all.

“Omg, you look so cute!” came Rikku’s high pitched squeal. Yuffie jumped and turned around.

“Rikku, you scared me!” Yuffie said.

“Are you buying that? Please tell me you’re buying that, you look ridiculously cute,” Rikku said.

“Really?” Yuffie turned back to the mirror, “It’s not really my style.”

“Well add it” Rikku said, “Wait, hold on.” Rikku disappeared for a minute or two as Yuffie did a few twirls. Then she pretended to be the girl.

“Oh, Leon, stop it,” Yuffie laughed, throwing out her hand dainty. Then she looked at herself and made a puking sound. She looked so damn stupid. Geez, was this really what Leon liked? What was wrong with him?

Rikku returned with a pair of shoes in her hand. They were silver wedges. Yuffie narrowed her eyes at the shoes.

“You know I don’t do heels,” Yuffie said.

“Oh, come on” Rikku said, “They’re wedges. A lot easier to walk in than heels. And these aren’t even that high. Like two inches. It’ll make you look a bit taller.”

Yuffie sighed but she took the shoes from Rikku and put them on. Upon trying to stand up straight, she wobbled and grabbed the wall for balance. This was why she hated heels of any kind. Her feet weren’t leveled with the ground and she was pretty sure she was going to break her ankle in these damn things. But when she looked back in the mirror, even she couldn’t deny that the shoes made the dress look even cuter. She saw Rikku look down the hall and beckon someone over. In two seconds, Yuna was also poking in the dressing room.

“Ooh! You look so cute!” Yuna said.

“I bet Leon would think so too,” Rikku said. Yuffie whirled on her, almost falling in the process.

“Any reason you picked Leon out of everyone?” Yuffie asked dryly. Rikku shrugged.

“First person to come to mind,” Rikku replied. Yuffie rolled her eyes and turned back around as Rikku and Yuna went back out. She knew it wasn’t exactly a secret that she liked Leon, but she didn’t need anyone bringing it up. She looked at herself and forced a smile.

She _did_ look cute.

Vanille was in the sweater section, trying to decide between a sweater with fake buttons and a sweater with bows in the back when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and her ears went red.

“Shopping?” Yazoo asked. Vanille nodded and looked around. The girls were nowhere in sight. Damn.

“Yeah. Yuffie needed a few new outfits and it sort of turned into a shopping trip,” Vanille said, and she half turned back to the sweaters. Yazoo looked over at what she was looking at.

“I have to say, I envy the amount of options available to you guys for just causal. All mens clothes are either too casual or too formal. There’s no in between,” Yazoo said.

“I don’t think so” Vanille as she decided the bows in the back were better. Plus, it was coral, her favorite color, “I mean, you’re dressed nice right now.”

Yazoo in truth was only wearing a pair of dark jeans and a solid colored shirt but he made it look formal. He smirked.

“Well, you guys still have more options,” Yazoo said. Vanille laughed and started walking towards the sports section. She needed some more work out shirts. Yazoo followed her and Vanille was a little glad about that.

“So, what brings you here?” Vanille asked.

“I was actually in Bed, Bath and Beyond across the way. I happened to see you over here so decided I say hi,” Yazoo explained. Vanille felt her cheeks go pink and she hid it by peeking at something a little into the rack. He had seen her? And he came all the way over here just to say hi?

“I was also wondering on when that movie night was happening,” Yazoo said. It took Vanille a minute to realize what he was talking about. When she realized it, she laughed a little.

“Wait, you really want to watch Hocus Pocus?” Vanille asked. Not that she was objecting, she loved that movie.

“Well, it is a cult classic and I haven’t seen it. Besides, you seemed fond of it,” Yazoo mentioned.

“I don’t know” Vanille said, “It has a different feel watching it as a child and loving it as an adult. It’s like watching it new at this age wouldn’t make it as great.”

Vanille stopped herself. What the hell was she doing? He was offering to come watch a movie with her and she was trying to turn him away from it. Was she a moron? She was trying to sleep with him, damnnit! And Hocus Pocus was on Netflix.

“You know, I take that back. Because the movie is great,” Vanille said. Yazoo cocked his head to the side, his hair slightly falling into his face. Vanille ignored how good that looked on him.

“So, when do I get to watch this great movie?” Yazoo asked. Vanille took the cue. That was definitely him asking her on a movie date.

“Thursday night? I would say my place, but I still have to get a new TV,” Vanille said. She mentally added that she didn’t want her roommates within close proximity during this movie date. Yazoo nodded in understanding.

“That’s alright. My house will be empty save for Cloud. Thursday is wine night for the girls,” Yazoo said. Vanille nodded. She is normally a part of wine night, but she would definitely substitute it for a movie date, and hopefully more, with her current object of lustful affection.

“Great. Prepare for awkward teenage love and a catchy ass song,” Vanille said.

“Is this a musical?” Yazoo asked.

“No, it just has a random song in it. You’ll see,” Vanille smiled. Yazoo smiled back her, deciding to trust her judgement.

“I’ll pick you up then. See you later at auditions,” Yazoo said.

“You too,” Vanille said. Yazoo turned to leave but then stopped as he spotted a shirt on the rack. It was a baby blue button up shirt that had long open sleeves and from the elbows up it was criss crossed tied. He held it out to Vanille.

“You don’t have to take my word for it, but I think this would look cute on you,” Yazoo said. Vanille grabbed the sleeve of it and studied it.

“What, you don’t trust my judgement on your looks?” Yazoo asked, a glint in his eyes. Vanille smiled curtly. She knew where he got _that_ from. She grabbed the hanger from his hand.

“I know what I look good in,” Vanille said, and she turned and walked to the cash register, the shirt now a part of her purchase. She got in line just as the girls reached their as well. Yuna eyed the top in her hands.

“Oh, where’d you find that?” Yuna asked.

“Yazoo picked it out,” Vanille said.

“What, he was here?!” Rikku asked, looking around, but Yazoo had left.

“I’ll tell you about it in the car,” Vanille said. She smiled as she fingered the criss cross pattern on the sleeves. Yazoo was thinking about what looked cute on her. That was a very good sign indeed.

\---

Tuesday Evening

“Somebody tell me why I offered to go first?” Renity complained as they waited. Everyone, and friends for support were there at The Crucible auditions. Auditions began at 7:30pm and it was currently 7pm. There was an extreme amount of nerves filtering in the lobby outside the theater doors.

“You always sign up first” Hope said, “I think you just like to get it over with.”

“Well, it’s the worst part!” Renity complained. She looked toward the lobby doors and saw Sora’s house coming in.

“Sora alert,” Renity and smiled as Hope turned around and saw them as well. He walked over to Sora.

“Hey,” Hope said.

“Hey. You ready?” Sora asked.

“Yep. Made a point not to look at my monologue the day of auditions,” Hope said.

“That’s a good technique,” Sora said.

“Did you start reading the play?” Hope asked.

“Not yet. I got stuck doing homework and by then I just passed out in bed,” Sora laughed.

Axel and Vanitas found a table to sit at while Roxas went to the bathroom. Vanitas looked around and frowned.

“Where’s the blond?” Vanitas asked.

“He went to the bathroom,” Axel replied.

“The other blond,” Vanitas said. Axel chuckled.

“Oh, Ven” Axel said, “You like blonds too?”

“No, just him,” Vanitas said. Axel snapped his fingers, remembering something.

“Speaking of Ven, you might actually meet his boyfriend today,” Axel said.

“Oh?” Vanitas said.

“Yeah. Terra doesn’t show up for shows for anything, but he comes with Ven to the auditions,” Axel said.

“Sora mentioned something about that” Vanitas said, “What’s up with Terra and Ven’s shows?”

“Don’t know” Axel said, “But he’s never seen a single one. Even before they came to college here. Always working or some dumb shit that he definitely could’ve postponed or dropped to at least watch one show.”

“And that doesn’t bother Ventus at all?” Vanitas asked. He knew if he had a boyfriend and they didn’t even bother to try and see at the very least one show, he would have an issue with that.

“Ventus claims it doesn’t” Axel said, “But I think it does. I mean, every time? He doesn’t even come to the cabarets, and those are free to everyone.”

Vanitas rolled his eyes. That was just downright selfish. How the hell could Ventus want someone like that?

Right on cue, Ventus and another man walked through the lobby doors and up the stairs. Vanitas turned in his seat and saw this Terra in the flesh. He looked the same in his picture, except Vanitas didn’t expect him to be so damn tall, or maybe it was just because Ventus was short. Still the brown hair and hard features.

“Terra, what’s up?” Cloud called from the stairwell.

“Tired, but Ven would kill me if I didn’t come,” Terra said. Vanitas watched as Terra conversed with them. That was his competition? Whatever. Vanitas got up and approached Ventus who Sora had dragged to the side.

“So, what role you auditioning for?” Vanitas asked. Ventus looked over at him -and Vanitas wasn’t sure or not- and then glanced over at Terra before coming back to Vanitas. Vanitas raised an eyebrow. What was that for?

“Nothing in particular” Ventus said, “But since there’s no general thing, I just put down Judge Danforth.”

“No John Proctor for you?” Vanitas asked. Ventus laughed.

“Who the hell do I look like trying yell at someone about a name?” Ventus said, and Vanitas laughed.

“An angry midget,” Vanitas replied, earning a hit in the arm from Ventus. Ventus noticed Vanitas didn’t have any type of papers with him, or an audition form.

“You not auditioning?” Ventus asked.

“Oh, please” Vanitas said, “I don’t go onstage. I prefer Stage management. I’m suppose to ASM when we actually start.”

“It’s because he likes telling people what to do,” Sora remarked.

“I’m not surprised,” Ventus said, remembering how Vanitas had pulled his chair at dinner last night. Vanitas only gave him a sly smile in return.

“I got you an audition form,” Terra’s voice said as he approached the trio. Ventus took the paper from him.

“I walked right past the table without a second glance too. Thank you,” Ventus said. Terra looked up and blinked when he caught sight of Vanitas.

“Oh” Terra said, “You must be Sora’s twin brother.”

"I wonder what gave it away," Vanitas said coyly.

Ventus paused mid-writing. He looked over at Vanitas and prayed with his eyes for Vanitas to not say a damn thing about the party. Vanitas caught his eye and he gave him a smile Ventus wasn’t sure he trusted before turning to Terra. He held out his hand.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Vanitas,” Vanitas said, his voice slightly clipped. Terra shook his hand.

“Terra” he said, “So, who’s older?”

“Me,” Vanitas said.

“Eleven minutes,” Sora retorted.

“You do theater too?” Terra asked.

“I stage manage. I like telling people what to do,” Vanitas said and he locked eyes with Ventus, “Or doing what I want.”

“Terra, can you grab my water bottle? It’s on the table over there,” Ventus said.

“Sure,” Terra said. As he walked away, Ventus turned his glare to Vanitas.

“Not a word about the party,” Ventus said. Sora’s mouth dropped.

“Ven, you haven’t told Terra about the-,”

“No, I haven’t” Ventus cut Sora off, “But I’m going to. So, Vanitas, not a word.”

“You’re the one that looks guilty,” Vanitas said. Ventus clenched his jaw but had to relax it when Terra returned.

“Thank you,” Ventus said as he took a sip.

“Hey, I’ll be over there with Zack and Cloud. Let me know when you’re close to going up,” Terra said. Ventus nodded because he was still sipping, and Terra kissed him on the cheek before walking off. Ventus marveled in the way Vanitas’s jaw clenched at the display.

 _Good,_ Ventus thought.

\---

Ventus chewed the bottom of his lip, a horrible habit he needed to stop. There were about four people ahead of him. He was literally fine up until this point. He wasn’t as nervous as he would be if it were a musical, but it was still nerve wracking. He went over to Terra and leaned against his shoulder.

“You coming up?” Terra asked. Ventus nodded. Terra pulled him so he flush against his front. Ventus’s back to Terra’s front. Terra held Ventus’s hands and uncurled them.

“You’re going to be fine” Terra said, “I don’t know why you keep freaking out like you don’t get cast in every damn show you audition for.”

“That is so not true,” Ventus said, but he wouldn’t press it. Terra only paid attention to the shows he did, he wasn’t even aware of the amount of auditions that Ventus did in the summer in between shows. But he let it go, as Terra’s body heat was what he needed right now.

“How come you guys always stay even after you’ve went?” Terra asked.

“Because we like to ask how it went. And give each other pointers if it looks like the director wants a certain something. We also check to see if they’re doing a cold reading as well or not. Some don’t wait for the callbacks,” Ventus said, although he was pretty sure this director would wait until callbacks. It was their acting teacher directing the show anyway.

“So cheating,” Terra laughed.

“It’s not cheating,” Ventus said, “It’s vital advice.”

“Whatever you want to call it,” Terra said, and he kissed the top of his head. On the other side of the lobby, Vanitas was staring at them from the water fountain.

Vanitas honestly didn’t believe it. Ventus looked happy in Terra’s arms, but he brushed that aside. He honestly didn’t see what was so great about Terra, except that he could reach stuff on the high shelves for Ventus, but that was about it. He didn’t like how contempt Ventus looked in his arms, but then he had to remember that they had been a couple for six years. It almost made him feel bad for liking the blond. But only almost. And the fact that Ventus had yet to tell Terra about the Jenga kiss was surprising. Why would Ventus want to keep it a secret if it was merely an accident? To Vanitas, Ventus would only feel guilty about it if he liked it. So, if he had yet to tell Terra, then that meant he felt guilty, which also meant he liked it.

That thought made Vanitas smile.

There wasn’t much he could do right now. But honestly, he didn’t have to, and it’s not like he was truly plotting to be a homewrecker. But Ventus wasn’t exactly fighting as hard as someone who really loved their spouse should be. He definitely wouldn’t have played footsie under the table with him or kissed him back during Jenga. If Ventus was looking for a distraction from his relationship, Vanitas was more than happy to do just that.

He watched as Terra must’ve said something that upset Ventus, because although Terra couldn’t see it from his position, Ventus was now frowning and Terra seemed as though he didn’t know he caused it. Ventus looked over and caught his eye momentarily and Vanitas arched a curious eyebrow in question. Ventus then glared at him and turned back to facing the lobby doors, clutching Terra’s hand tighter. Vanitas huffed. He was obviously thinking about something involving him, but he didn’t have time to mess with him as the doors opened and the Stage Manager, Aerith, called Ventus’s name. Terra gave Ventus a quick kiss before Ventus went inside. Terra got off the wall and bid Cloud and the older one goodbye before leaving the building. Vanitas found his brother and walked over to him.

“Where is he going?” Vanitas asked. Sora turned to the door, chewing on a beef stick. He had already auditioned.

“Who, Terra?” Sora said, “Oh he always leaves once Ventus goes inside. He only stays so Ventus won’t drive himself crazy with nerves.”

“So, I’m assuming he doesn’t care how it goes?” Vanitas asked. He honestly found that rude. What if Ventus did really well and wanted to tell him about it? What kind of prick was this Terra? 

“Ventus will tell him later” Sora said, “Besides, Terra is most likely going home. And Ventus comes over on audition nights so we can freak out about it under one roof.”

“I see I’ll be needing my headphones tonight,” Vanitas rolled his eyes. Even if Ventus wasn’t going home with Terra, it still would’ve been the nice boyfriend thing to stay there until he came back out. Vanitas huffed.

Ventus has wasted six years of his life with that prick.

\---

Hem was the last of people to audition for that. And once he came back out, everyone did gather their stuff to get ready to go.

“Vanitas, can we stop for tacos before we go home? I’m hungry,” Sora whined.

“You just consumed like ten beef sticks, how are you still hungry?” Roxas asked.

“He’s always hungry. You need to add it to your attributes,” Ventus told Sora, who hit him in the arm as a response. Their car (Sora, Vanitas and Ventus) had reached the steps when Ventus realized he had left his water bottle on the table.

“Hold on guys, I left my water bottle,” Ventus said as he went to go backward up the one step he went down.

Everything happened in a blur.

A misplaced foot.

An almost slip.

A tug.

_“Why you-!”_

_A hand on his back._

_A box of pizza._

_He’s moving. He’s moving fast._

_A flash of white._

Everyone stopped.

Ventus was on the ground, but you couldn’t convince him that he was sitting up right. Vincent was behind him standing up, his hand pulled back like he did something wrong. Ventus had went stock still. And his eyes were wide. Sora knelt down in front of Ventus.

“Ven?” Sora called, “Ven, you okay?”

Ventus didn’t answer. Ventus couldn’t even see him right now.

_Blood. There’s blood everywhere. It’s coming from somewhere. It’s coming from him. He can taste it. He can feel it. There’s shouting. Lots of muffled shouting. Is someone talking to him?_

“Ventus! Ven, hello! Can you hear me!” Sora raised his voice, but Ventus still didn’t answer him. Sora looked over at Vincent, “What just happened?”

“I don’t know” Vincent said, “He was about to slip off the stairs so I grabbed him so he wouldn't land face first down the steps.”

“That’s all that happened,” Yuffie said, having saw what happened. Most of them had seen what happened, which was why nobody could figure out why Ventus had yet to answer Sora or get off the floor or move for that matter.

“Ventus!” Vanitas yelled at him. He grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

_Red. Blue. Red. Blue. Red. Blue. There’s a bright light. And then…_

**_Pain._ **

**_There’s so much pain._ **

**_But…he can’t react._ **

**_There’s so much pain._ **

**_Why can't he move?_ **

“Riku, you coming?” Cloud asked, coming back inside along with Tifa, who had went out the door earlier to get some air. Tifa looked up and saw Ventus on the ground and Cloud cursed as Tifa ran up the steps and Vanitas stepped aside.

“Ventus? Ventus! Shit, somebody call Terra!” Tifa said, but Cloud was already doing it.

_Something’s wet. Is that him? Is he crying? He can feel that._

“What’s going on?” Axel asked.

“What triggered this?” Tifa asked. As Vincent went to explain what happened, a tired Terra answered the phone.

“What’s up?” Terra asked.

“Terra, you need to get back to the theater. Now,” Cloud said.

“Why? What’s going on?” Terra asked.

“Ventus isn’t responding,” Cloud said.

“What? What are you-fuck! I’m coming! Where’s he at right now?” Terra asked, and Cloud could hear him getting redressed.

“He’s crying,” Cloud said.

“He’ll come out of it after that, but he’s still not going to really be there. When he responds, ask him to name five colors,” Terra said.

“What?” Cloud asked. Five colors for what?

“Just do it. And makes sure he does it. I’m coming,” Terra said, and he hung up the phone. Cloud went up to join Tifa.

_Someone’s calling him. It’s not his dad….who is that? Wait-_

Ventus suddenly blinked, a sign that he was back. But not really. Almost immediately upon ‘coming back’ to the present, more tears spilled out and he started shaking and he pulled his knees up and put his head in his arms. Everything was coming back and _god_ did it hurt.

“Ventus!” Tifa said, “Ven, can you name five colors?”

Ventus shook his head. He didn’t want to see colors right now. He could hear it. He could hear the doctor.

_Two broken ribs._

_A broken wrist._

“Ventus, I need five colors,” Tifa said more sternly.

“Orange,” Ventus choked out. He couldn’t breathe right.

_Mild head wound._

_Sprained ankle._

“I need another color,” Tifa was urging him.

“P-purple,” Ventus said. Was he on the floor?

_Internal bleeding._

_Fractured hip._

“Another color, Ven,” Tifa was speaking to him. What the hell did she want?

“Green,” Ventus said. Where was his dad? _Where was his dad?_

_He’s not responding._

One of the lobby doors suddenly swung open and Terra came running in. Tifa moved to the side as Terra knelt down in front of Ventus.

“How many did he get?” Terra asked.

“Three,” Tifa said. Terra grabbed Ventus’s arms and pulled them apart.

“Ventus! Hey! Ven, look at me!” Terra said.

_Who the hell was calling him? He could smell pizza._

“Ven, look at me!” Terra said. Ventus propped his head up, but Terra knew that was the best he was getting.

“What’s another color?” Terra asked.

“Yellow,” Ventus said. _Pizza was yellow._

“Last one!” Terra said. “One more color. What’s a color, Ven?”

_The world caught up with him. The hospital. His father. The court case. The-no. He was..he was…_

He was at school. On the floor. And Terra was speaking to him.

“What’s a color?” Terra asked him.

“B-black,” Ventus barely said above a whisper. Terra watched his irises grow back to a normal size. He looked at Terra. Terra placed his hands on his cheeks.

“You okay?” Terra asked. It was a dumb question to ask because he already knew the answer to it, but Ventus shook his head and tears started streaming down his face. His heart was pounding rapidly, his body was shaking, and he could still feel the needles. Terra gathered him into his arms and picked him up bridle style.

“Whose house is closest?” Terra asked.

“Ours,” Sora said.

“Let’s go,” Terra said.

“Terra, you can get in my car,” Cloud said. The two of them plus Ventus went down the steps, and Sora gave Ventus’s bag to Tifa. Everyone else finally snapped out of the emergency and began leaving and filing into cars. Everyone confused and a little scared. Terra got into the back of Cloud’s car and they drove off. Ventus was hiding his face in his hands and Terra was whispering to him. Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie didn’t want to ask but everyone had the same question.

What the hell just happened?

 _That’s it for this chapter! I’ve decided to split this into two chapters because it was getting too long! What’s going on with Ventus? Any guesses? Next chapter, we get an insight, along with some cute pillow talk. But with who? Stay tuned! Poof!_


	8. Explaining Pain

_Disclaimer: I do not have nor own the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. This fic is purely for fun._

Tuesday Night

Ventus’s breathing had finally gone back to normal. He was sitting on top of Terra, who was sitting on Sora’s bed. The light was turned off and the door was closed. Terra had been patiently waiting for him to calm down, whispering sweet nothings into his hair and rubbing his thumbs over his hands. Ventus took in a deep breath, held it, and then let it out.

“You okay?” Terra finally asked.

Honestly, Ventus wasn’t okay at all.

That wasn’t supposed to happen. That wasn’t supposed to happen at all. He had never wanted that to happen in front of anyone. He hated it when it happened in front of Terra. But now practically everyone had seen it. That’s why he had hid his face in Terra’s chest. He didn’t want to look at anyone. He had only really told Sora about his problem, but even he didn't know everything.

“…I can’t believe that happened in front of everyone,” Ventus said softly.

“Yuffie explained to me what happened. Vincent’s sorry, by the way. He didn’t mean to trigger it,” Terra said as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Nobody means to do it. Because nobody really knows what triggers it,” Ventus said.

“I felt like something like that was going to happen,” Terra said. Ventus frowned.

“How?” Ventus asked.

“Because it’s September 12th,” Terra said, and Ventus immediately went silent. It was his father’s birthday today. How had he forgotten about that? Especially when he had brought it up? Terra was right. No wonder he had an episode today. It was like a damn omen.

“And to think you thought about calling him,” Terra said.

“Don’t remind me,” Ventus said. Although he was fine right now, he was still thinking about. He still couldn’t come to terms that everything had actually happened. But what made his chest tighten right now was Terra.

Terra had come back for him…like he did in the hospital…and at school…and every damn time.

Terra was up here, right now, running a hand through his hair and soothing him when he should be sleeping because the plumber was coming at 7am in the morning tomorrow to fix the shower. It was almost past eleven. Terra was losing hours of sleep for him.

And Ventus repays his kindness by thinking about Vanitas’s whiskey drink while kissing him.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Terra asked. Ventus had started crying again without realizing it. He blinked and wiped away some of the tears.

“Because I’m a horrible fucking boyfriend, that’s why,” Ventus croaked.

“Babe, this doesn’t make you a bad boyfriend” Terra said, “You should know this by now.”

“I’m not talking about what just happened,” Ventus cried.

“What are you talking about then?” Terra asked.

“I…I…something happened at Vanitas’s welcome party,” Ventus said. His heart had felt so guilty about it, and he knew he had to tell Terra now.

“Like what?” Terra asked. Ventus took another deep breath.

“V-Vanitas and I kissed during a game of drunk Jenga,” Ventus said. He felt Terra stiffen behind him and it only made more tears come down.

“You…kissed Sora’s twin brother?” Terra asked. Ventus tried to ignore that Terra probably only knew who he was because he looked like the only person Terra bothered to remember.

“No” Ventus said, “Vanitas kissed me. But he didn’t know! I guess, Sora must’ve forgot to tell him I had a boyfriend. An-and I didn’t know that he didn’t know and then it happened before I could stop it and I’m sorry! I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, but I felt so damn guilty about it and I couldn’t find the right time to tell you, but I feel like crap and I’m sorry. That’s why I’m the worst boyfriend ever. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to happen.”

Ventus said it all out in a rush because he was afraid of crying in the middle. He choked a moment but managed to push back the tears. It seemed like hours before Terra actually said anything, but really it was only a minute or so.

“He didn’t know, right?” Terra asked. Ventus could still feel how tense he was.

“No, he didn’t know,” Ventus said.

“And you didn’t know that he didn’t know, right?” Terra asked.

“Yes,” Ventus said. Geez, did Terra have to repeat and make it worse?

“And _he_ kissed _you_ , right?” Terra asked.

“Yes,” Ventus said softly. It was the truth anyway. Then he felt Terra relax in his arms.

“Then why are you freaking the hell out?” Terra said, and Ventus could’ve sworn…was Terra smiling?

“What?” Ventus asked.

“Babe, it was very clearly a misunderstanding” Terra said, “He didn’t know, you didn’t know, and it’s not like you kissed him, so no harm no foul. If anything, it’s Sora’s fault for lack of information.”

“So…you’re not mad at me? You don’t hate me?” Ventus asked.

“No, I don’t hate you” Terra said, and he nuzzled his hair with chin, making Ventus smile in the dark despite himself, “I still love you. It was an accident.”

“Terra” Ventus said, “You…have no idea how much I needed to hear that right now.” He really didn’t. Ventus had been driving himself crazy, especially after he and Terra didn’t have sex that night because of it. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulder.

“I don’t deserve you,” Ventus said.

“Nobody needs you worrying about stuff like that right now” Terra said, “You ready?”

“Yeah,” Ventus said, although he hated what that meant. He heard the pill bottle shake as Terra opened it. Without even being told to, he opened his mouth so Terra could pop the pill in his mouth. He handed Ventus a bottle of water and Ventus drank it out of habit. He swallowed it along with the pill.

“I hate this,” Ventus said.

“Ven, it’s just a pill,” Terra said.

“Not that. You’re leaving,” Ventus clarified. That was the deal they had made. Since someone had to be there for the plumber, Terra said he would stay with Ventus until he was calm enough to go to sleep after taking the pills. The pills always knocked him out.

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow after class, alright?” Terra said. Ventus nodded in the dark. Terra moved so he faced Ventus and he kissed him.

“Get some sleep,” Terra said as he finally got off the bed. Ventus frowned but Terra couldn’t see it. He winced a little at the light as Terra opened the door.

“I love you,” Terra said.

“Love you too,” Ventus said softly. Terra closed the door and Ventus grabbed onto a pillow and closed his eyes. He really hated it when Terra couldn’t stay.

He can’t see a show. And he can never stay.

Ventus hated this, but he understood. Terra took care of him. That’s all that mattered.

\---

Terra came downstairs and found everyone was still awake. Sora, Axel, Roxas, and Vanitas. Cloud, Tifa, Vincent and Yuffie were also there along with Leon, Hope and Kairi. They had told everyone through text not to crowd the house, even though everyone was curious about what happened.

“I’ll drive you back to get your car,” Leon offered, getting up.

“Thanks, Leon” Terra said. He turned to Sora, “Hey, uh, he’s in your room, if you don’t mind. He should be fine for the rest of the night. The pills normally keep him asleep. If he wakes up, he might be a bit loopy but he’ll go back to sleep after some water or something.”

“Yeah, no, that’s fine” Sora said, “We’re just glad he’s okay now.”

“Terra” Cloud said, “I know it’s not really any of our business, but…can you tell us something? About all that?”

Instead of Terra answering, he looked over at Sora, who he knew was Ventus’s closest friend in this department.

“Did Ventus tell you?” Terra asked.

“Uh, yeah…I mean not in every detail but…,” Sora trailed off. Terra looked back upstairs and sighed.

“I normally let him decide on this, but um, Sora…you can tell them what you know. I feel like some of you should know since you’re around him,” Terra said, scratching the back of his head. He knew Ventus didn’t want the entire universe to know, but surely a few of his friends knowing would be helpful.

“Okay,” Sora said, although he didn’t sound sure at all.

“Goodnight,” Terra said, and he and Leon left. The rest of the group looked over to Sora, who was running his thumbs up and down his fingers.

“Sora, it didn’t look like you knew what was going on,” Yuffie pointed out.

“Well, I’ve never actually _seen_ it” Sora said, “It-it took me a minute to realize what was going on, but that doesn’t mean I knew what to do. I don’t even really know how it happens. Ventus only told me like…where it came from.”

“So, what’s going on?” Tifa asked, “Terra said Ventus had some sort of PTSD type thing, but he never actually explained why.”

“Guys, I really have like the vaguest story about it” Sora said, “Ventus doesn’t really talk about it.”

“Well, something is better than nothing,” Riku said.

“Sora, we’re not trying to pressure you into saying anything” Cloud said, “But Terra said it may be better if we know at least the general idea.”

Riku could see that this was hurting Sora. He didn’t like exposing people’s secrets. And he and Ventus were best friends, so he really didn’t feel comfortable doing this, especially seeing as Ventus was currently upstairs sleeping. What if Ventus actually didn’t want them to know?

“Well” Sora said, looking nowhere in particular, “Ventus said that one day he and his dad got into a really bad fight. They were arguing and…he doesn’t even remember what they were arguing about but um…apparently at some point Ventus like turned to go open the door and…his dad…he pushed him down the stairs.”

There was collective gasp in the room.

“Omg, who would do that!?” Yuffie exclaimed, “That’s fucking horrible!”

“Yeah” Sora said, “And from what he’s told me, it was a really bad fall. His dad almost paralyzed him. Could’ve very clearly killed him. He said he doesn’t even remember falling. He remembers turning to the door and the next thing he remembers is waking up three days later in the hospital.”

“That’s horrible” Axel said, “Did his dad get arrested?”

“Oh, I hope so” Sora said, “I don’t really know all that. But Ventus hasn’t even been in contact with his dad since it happened six years ago, so you would have to ask him.”

“Isn’t that how long he and Terra have been together?” Roxas asked. It seemed a little odd that Ventus would be dating after having been through such a tragic incident.

“Terra was there when it happened” Sora said, “That was actually how they met.”

“Are you serious?” Vanitas asked. Ventus had almost died and Terra decided that was a good time to ask him out?

“Yeah. Apparently, he was a delivery driver at that time, and Terra heard shouting and forced open the door because he got concerned. He saw his dad do it.”

“Oh, I would’ve killed him” Yuffie said.

“Yuffie-,”

“No, seriously,” Yuffie said, “Like, that’s your kid! And you push him down the fucking stairs? And obviously it was a bad fall if he almost paralyzed him!”

“Terra did say he knew what happened. I didn’t know that meant he was actually there,” Vincent said.

“So that’s where his PTSD is coming from?” Cloud asked. Sora nodded.

“It’s from that but he doesn’t exactly know all the triggers” Sora said, “It’s like a specific order of actions has to happen for it to even happen. But stairs are clearly involved. And I think when Vincent grabbed him it might’ve triggered it.”

“He was going to fall down the stairs,” Vincent clarified, seeing that was the worst scenario.

“We know, Vin” Tifa said, “Ventus knows you didn’t mean it. I feel bad though. Poor Ventus.”

“That’s really all he’s told me,” Sora said, and he got up and walked out the back door. It was actually a lie. Ventus had gotten drunk one night and had told him much more. He told him how he couldn’t feel any pain from the fall. He told him how for a long time, he was afraid to go down any flight of stairs. How thinking of his dad would send him into shock.

He also told Sora how Terra had helped him. He had let Ventus stay with him since there was no way he was going back to live with his father. Terra had helped nurse Ventus back to normalcy. So it was no surprise that he and Ventus were together, which was also why Sora respected their relationship, unlike everyone else.

He sat down on the steps out back and put his head in his hands. He hated this. Ventus had told him about the PTSD but Sora had never actually seen it. It honestly scared him. Because Ventus was such a kindred spirit and talented and he was such a nice person. So, to see him on the ground like that, completely not himself…it scared Sora. And he was upset that he didn’t know what to do. Ventus had been there to comfort Sora when Riku ruined their relationship. He just wanted to be there for him.

“You okay?” a voice asked. He turned around to see Hope closing the door behind him. He sat down beside him as Sora stared out at the sky.

“I’m just worried about Ven” Sora admitted, “He probably hates himself right now that everybody saw that.”

“Well, it was frightening” Hope said, “But at least Terra showed up.”

“Yeah” Sora sighed, “Terra’s really the only one who knows what to do.”

“Good thing they’re dating” Hope said, “But I’m sure Ventus will be fine. Terra said so.”

“I know but he’s not going to be himself for a minute now” Sora said, “Ventus just doesn’t…bounce back that quickly.”

“Well, the most you can do is just be there for him when he needs someone to talk to. And you’re always there for that. That’s what makes you a good person, among other reasons,” Hope smiled. That made Sora nod.

“Yeah, I guess so” Sora said.

“And now that a little bit more people know, the responsibility won’t be solely on you and Terra’s shoulders now. That way you don’t feel so bad if you’re not there. He’s got more support,” Hope explained.

That made Sora give a small smile.

“That’s true” Sora said, and he stood up, “I should probably go check on him.”

Hope stood up as well and Sora gave him a hug. Hope’s ears went red.

“Thanks for coming out here” Sora said, “I think I needed that. I appreciate it.”

“No problem,” Hope smiled back. He was glad that he could make Sora feel better. The two of them came back in the house.

“Hope, you ready to go?” Cloud asked.

“Yeah,” Hope said. He, Yuffie, Kairi Cloud and Tifa bid goodbye and left as Sora went upstairs to check on Ventus. Riku was staying over because he and Axel had a project to work on. Axel hit Riku on the knee.

“What’s wrong with you?” Axel asked.

“Huh?”

“Why didn’t you go comfort Sora?” Axel asked. Normally, Riku would jump if Sora was feeling horrible. Instead, he just sat there and let Hope do it. Riku shrugged.

“I just…didn’t think it was best for me to go” Riku said, “Besides, Hope got up before me.”

Riku had wanted to go comfort Sora, but he and Sora had just gotten past a sort of fight, and he didn’t want to push his luck. He still had to address him about Reno, but now wasn’t the time, especially given what happened.

Vanitas yawned and stood up to stretch.

“Tired?” Axel asked.

“It’s been an eventful week so far. A little too eventful,” Vanitas said as he finished stretching. They heard footsteps and Sora came back downstairs and Vanitas eyed his brother. Was he…was he hiding a grin?

“How’s Ventus?” Vanitas asked.

“He’s fine, he’s um sleeping,” Sora said, pursing his lips to hide a grin. It wasn’t working, and he let out a chuckle.

“What’s with that face?” Roxas asked.

“Nothing” Sora said, “I just uh…think Terra forgot the layout of the house is all. I’m going to bed. Goodnight guys!”

Sora darted back up the stairs before anyone could ask more questions. Vanitas rolled his eyes. His twin was truly a moron sometimes. And he didn’t find anything worth smiling about right now.

Roxas went to bed and Vanitas followed an hour later, leaving Axel and Riku. Vanitas went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and washed his face. He truly hoped the blond was okay. Vanitas had never seen anything like that before. And even though Terra was his competition, he was grateful that Terra showed up. The worst Vanitas ever suffered was a broken arm from falling out a tree. He could never imagine his parents doing something that vicious to anyone, let alone their own kids. He wondered what made Ventus’s dad act like that. He rinsed his face off and went to his room.

He turned on the light and suddenly found out why Sora was smiling.

Ventus was currently laying asleep in the middle of his bed. And he was hugging his Jack Skellington pillow. Vanitas’s favorite pillow. Vanitas felt the mischievous grin spread across his face.

Oh Terra. Sora was right, he clearly forgot the layout of the house.

Ventus stirred a bit, and Vanitas figured it was the light, so he turned it back off, and maneuvered to his dresser with the light from his phone. He quickly changed into some pajama bottoms and a T-shirt. He turned his air conditioner on low, turned on his lava lamp, and carefully climbed into bed. He had to push Ventus slightly over because he was in the middle of the bed, but Ventus went willingly, and Vanitas pulled the covers out from under them and placed it properly. He was doing some last-minute checks on his phone when he felt the covers move and a noise from the blond. Vanitas just watched as Ventus sat up and half stretched. He rubbed at his eyes.

“Terra?” Ventus asked.

“Nope, but a better option is here,” Vanitas said. He watched as Ventus put his hand down as he slowly figured out who was talking to him. He adjusted himself so he could look at him, his eyes trying to adjust to the dark again.

“Vanitas?” Ventus asked, “What are you doing in Sora’s room?”

“Excuse me? This is _my_ room, mister. I should be asking you that question,” Vanitas said, and he waited for the wheels in Ven’s head to turn and figure out that Terra had chosen the wrong room. But it looked like the wheels didn’t turn at all and Ventus only said:

“Why are you glowing?”

“Hm?” Vanitas asked, completely confused. And then he looked back over at his lava lamp, and then back to Ventus. Suddenly, Vanitas remembered what Terra had said about the pills…and the loopy side effect. He chuckled to himself.

“Because I’m God” Vanitas answered, and he pulled Ventus back down to the pillows, “Now go back to sleep.”

“I…” Ventus trailed, “I want water.” Vanitas huffed and got out of bed. Ventus sat up and in the seconds it took Vanitas to cross the room and grab Ventus’s water bottle, Ventus had his head resting on his fists, heading back to sleep.

“Hey,” Vanitas said, and he shook him, Ventus’s head popped back up, and he looked at the water and smiled.

“Y-awesome,” Ventus said, and he took a few gulps of it before handing it back to Vanitas. Vanitas rolled his eyes and went back to his side of the bed. Ventus shivered.

“Why is it winter in here?” Ventus asked.

“I sleep with the air conditioner on,” Vanitas explained. He pushed the extra cover on the bed over Ventus. He had only closed his eyes for a second when he heard movement, and then he felt Ventus’s hairs tickling his face. He opened his eyes to see that Ventus had snuggled in closer to him. Not that he was complaining, but uh…

“I just gave you a cover,” Vanitas said. Ventus made something akin to a whine and Vanitas tried not to pay attention to how cute that was.

“Body heat is better,” Ventus mumbled into Vanitas’s throat. Vanitas smirked. He liked loopy Ventus.

“Well, if you insist,” Vanitas said. He let Ventus stay near him, but he hadn’t closed his eyes for two minutes when he heard sniffling. At first, he thought Ventus was just clearing his nose, but then he heard a choked sound, and he pushed away a bit so he could look at Ventus. From the laval lamp’s light, he saw something sparkle at the corner of Ventus’s eye before it disappeared.

He was crying.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Vanitas asked, sitting up slightly. Alarmed. Ventus suddenly sat up and wiped at his eyes.

“N-nothing” Ventus said, “This always happens. Ignore it.”

“That’s not happening” Vanitas said, “Why are you crying? Obviously something is bothering you.”

“It’s best I don’t talk about it” Ventus choked, “It only makes it worse.”

“Bullshit” Vanitas said, “What’s going on?”

Ventus was silent for a long time, but Vanitas waited patiently. He wasn’t about to have the blond crying in his bed. Especially if he could do anything about it.

“It’s just…lingering thoughts is all” Ventus said, “About my dad and…everything.” He wiped at his face again.

“Well, what’s everything? What’s stopping you from sleeping?” Vanitas asked.

“Just…” Ventus said slowly, “I just feel bad…because I don’t know what I did.”

Vanitas acted before he could even really consider what he was doing, but he grabbed Ventus and pulled him against him flush against his chest. Ventus hiccuped, not expecting it.

“That’s where you’ve got it twisted” Vanitas said, “You didn’t do anything.”

“But I must’ve” Ventus said against Vanitas’s chest, “Because why would he…why would he do that?”

“Because you’re dad’s a prick and that’s it” Vanitas said, “Trust me when I say there’s nothing you could’ve said or did that justifies what he did. Alright?”

“He only saw me once in the hospital,” Ventus said. His clouded mind wasn’t sure why he had just said that. But normally, with Terra, he would’ve been back to sleep by now. Terra would just hold him and shush him until he went back to sleep. But for some reason, he wanted to talk.

“What happened?” Vanitas asked.

“I screamed,” Ventus replied, “It was the first vocal out of me in three days. I…”

“You?” Vanitas urged.

“I thought he was going to hurt me again” Ventus said sadly, “That was the last time I saw him.”

“Do you miss him?” Vanitas said, “Even though you have every right not to.”

“I don’t know” Ventus said, “Terra said I shouldn’t think about him. It’s bad for me…he’s not wrong. It was his birthday today and I ended up having an attack.”

“Coincidental” Vanitas said, “But it’s over now, and you’re here, and you need some sleep.”

“I do,” Ventus said. He could hear the tiredness in Vanitas’s voice as well.

“Close your eyes then” Vanitas said, “Goodnight.”

Vanitas went to let him go when Ventus suddenly gave a tiny yelp and grabbed onto his shirt. Vanitas paused. There was a second of silence.

“Um…” Ventus said, his heart pounding. He didn’t know why he just did that, but for some reason, Vanitas’s arms moving away from him had made him tense up. And he didn’t like it.

For a moment, Vanitas just sat there and didn’t say anything. Then he got more comfortable and readjusted his arms so Ventus was still in the crook of his body.

“If you didn’t want me to let go, just say so next time,” Vanitas said, amused. He felt Ventus nod against him.

“Goodnight, Ven,” Vanitas said.

“Goodnight, Vanitas,” Ventus said softly. There was a minute of silence.

“Vanitas?” Ventus asked.

“Hm?” Vanitas mumbled.

“Just so you know, I _do_ think you’re attractive,” Ventus said. He felt Vanitas smirk against him and smiled.

“Already knew that” Vanitas said.

Ventus shouldn’t have have fallen asleep so easily in Vanitas’s arms, but he did anyway.

_Alright, that sums up this chapter! How we feeling about Ventus, folks? Poor baby. And silly Terra! It’s been a long night for everyone. Next chapter, Yuffie and Leon have lunch together. Is Yuffie’s new outfit worth it? Also, Yazoo needs an excuse to get away from Ashe, Reno isn’t done being annoying, and much more! What’s gonna happen? Stay tuned! Poof!_


	9. Welcomed and Unwanted Distractions

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. This fic is purely for fun._

Wednesday Morning

“Did you get a good sleep?” Terra asked as Ventus got into the car. It was almost eight in the morning, but Ventus had snuck out of the house because he wasn’t ready to face everyone after everything that happened yesterday.

Especially who he had shared a bed with.

Terra gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and waited a moment or two to pull off. Ventus stretched.

“I actually did get a nice sleep,” Ventus said.

“Even with that cat in the bed with you? I’ve heard Sora’s cat sleeps in the bed,” Terra laughed. Ventus only laughed a little. He didn’t think now was the time to correct Terra about whose bed he truly slept in. But it wasn’t like it was his fault this time! Terra had done it. Ventus didn’t have a say in what room he was in. He was too busy being somewhere else.

He didn’t know how he was going to face everyone today. He had never done that in front of them. Not even Sora. In fact, the only time it happened with a crowd was freshmen year, when two of his professors had seen it. Ventus still couldn’t shake off his Psychology teacher after that, and he was pretty sure he was using that incident as one of his lessons in his Psychological Disorders class.

But aside from that, he honestly didn’t know what to do. People were going to be asking him questions Ventus didn’t want to answer. Everyone was going to treat him with a weary expression and Ventus didn’t want to be bothered with it. And he definitely didn’t want to deal with Vanitas. He remembered everything that he had said to him, and Ventus still wasn’t sure why he said that to begin with. And he had awoken to find them spooning. He was _not_ about to address that either.

“-I mean your teachers are fine if you don’t,”

“Wait, huh?” Ventus asked, coming back to reality. His teachers what?

“I said, it’s fine if you don’t go to class, today. I contacted your teachers through email, and they’re all fine if you don’t come to class. Told me to tell you to rest,” Terra repeated.

“You what?!” Ventus exclaimed. What? Why? Why would Terra do that!?

“Why do you sound upset?” Terra asked.

“Why did you email them?” Ventus asked, “Terra, I’m fine! And now they’re going to ask me questions!”

“All the more reason why you don’t need to go,” Terra said.

“But Terra, that was my decision!” Ventus said. They got to a red light.

“Ventus, remember what happened the last time you went to class right after that?” Terra asked.

“I know, but-,”

“Ventus, I had to come get you” Terra cut him off, “Because you got tired of everyone in your face. I was being proactive this time by letting your teachers know that you needed a day to yourself. I don’t want you uncomfortable and feeling like everyone is being weary of you. Or was that not going to happen?”

Ventus opened his mouth and closed it. It was like Terra had read his damn mind. Terra was right. Ventus didn’t want anyone looking at him like that. Like they were afraid that he was going to break down again. And that was just when he was a freshman. But either way, Terra was right. He shouldn’t go to class, especially if he was going to be uncomfortable.

“…You’re right,” Ventus said, but he didn’t sound so happy about it.

“I’m only doing what I think is best for you, Ven,” Terra said. Ventus sighed. Terra was right.

But that didn’t mean he was happy about it.

\---

Yuffie fidgeted uncomfortably as she waited for Leon. The two of them were going for lunch and although Yuffie was starving, that wasn’t what she was fidgeting about.

It was the stupid dress.

There she was, in the blue and black dress, with no tights, no matter how bad she wanted to put them on. Kairi wouldn’t let her walk out the door with the tights on, as it was also too hot outside with the tights on. But Yuffie was adamant about not wearing the wedges. She had dance class today and the last thing she needed was to be off foot before she even stepped in the door. She barely liked wearing character shoes.

She hadn’t even meant to wear it today. But the weather was nice, and she figured why not.

“Sorry about that” Leon said as he stepped out the classroom, “I think he misunderstood what I was trying to ask him. You ready to go eat?”

“Yeah,” Yuffie nodded. They took off towards the quad. For once, it was just the two of them, and while Yuffie was happy about that, she wished she had her own clothing on. But then the sight of him with that girl popped back into her mind and she fixed her dress.

“Have you tried to get in contact with Ven? Since he hasn’t been in class today?” Leon asked as they walked.

“No, I haven’t text him. But Terra said he’s fine,” Yuffie said.

“He told me what that was about in the car. Poor Ven,” Leon said.

“I know” Yuffie said, “Personally, my dad would be dead. And then I’d be in prison for first degree murder.”

“So ruthless,” Leon laughed. They got to the café and Leon held the door open for her. He always did that but for some reason, Yuffie thought it was because of the dress she was wearing. Like she suddenly wasn’t capable of holding open her own door. She already knew what she wanted. Pizza. It was always pizza.

As Leon went off to get a burger and Yuffie went for the pizza, she suddenly stopped and looked over to her right. She saw a group of girls standing around, containers of salad or what looked like wraps in their hands. It wasn’t really the food that caught her eye. It was a laugh.

It was the girl Yuffie had seen with Leon at the mall. She was surrounded by who Yuffie assumed were her friends. She had on a yellow sundress that was showing off her legs and she had her hair all the way down. In her hand was both a salad and a protein shake. Yuffie grimaced at the protein shake. Those things were disgusting. She looked over at the burger place and was glad to see that Leon hadn’t noticed her. But now Yuffie’s shoulders drooped.

She abandoned her pizza station and went to get a salad and some juice. It wasn’t that Yuffie disliked salad, she actually quite enjoyed it when she made it herself, but she didn’t want to eat that right now. But if she ate the salad, she wouldn’t be so unruly about it, and she could be dainty and use a fork. She practically doused it in dressing and went in line. Right behind miss sundress.

“I can’t believe I thought to get my nails done while taking a ceramics class. It was like I practically wasted $30,” she was complaining about. Yuffie tried to act like she wasn’t listening by going through her Instagram feed.

“You got your nails done for $30 and they look _that_ good?” one of her friends exclaimed.

“They used to look good” sundress complained, flicking her hair, “Some of the diamonds came off thanks to the clay. Maybe I didn’t let them dry long enough. Either way, now I’m stuck with them for at least a week. After that, I’m just going to get refills until this class is over.”

“Cindy, you never told me where you went when you abandoned me the other day,” one of the girls said. Yuffie rolled her eyes. Her name was Cindy? That was so lame.

“Oh, I was at the mall,” Cindy said. Yuffie stopped scrolling.

“I met this really cute guy, so we went to get something to eat together,” Cindy said. Yuffie resisted the urge to kick the girl in the back, regardless that she wasn’t wearing tights, and everyone would see her thong.

“Oh, did you get his number?” the friend asked.

“Yeah, but I haven’t text him yet” Cindy said, and flicked her damn hair again, “Don’t want to look desperate. I mean, I don’t even know if he goes to this campus.”

“How cute was he?” the friend was asking. Unfortunately, Yuffie couldn’t hear the rest of that conversation as the girls had paid and were walking away. She did her best not to grind her teeth. Damn that Cindy. There’s no way she wasn’t talking about Leon. Although Yuffie also deemed her an idiot because if she just turned half a foot, she would’ve seen Leon.

Yuffie found a spot near the window and sent a quick text to Leon to let him know. And then she struggled a bit to sit down with the dress. It was pulling up her neck if she tucked it under too much, so she settled to let it bunch on her legs. She couldn’t see or hear Cindy from where she was, and to her, that was a blessing. She had just opened her salad when Leon finally met her.

“Sorry. Line was forever,” Leon said as he sat down opposite her.

“Not to worry, I wasn’t going anywhere,” Yuffie said. She pulled her seat up more so she wouldn’t be slouching. Her dance teacher would be proud of her.

“I forgot to mention” Leon said, “Is that dress new?”

“Hm?” Yuffie looked up. She swallowed, “Uh, yeah. Um, Paine and the girls went shopping so I went with them. Bought a few things I needed. Not that I needed the dress! It was-it was extra.”

“It looks nice on you,” Leon said. Yuffie felt her neck redden.

“It’s not like you’ve never seen me in a dress before,” Yuffie said. Leon smirked.

“It’s not that” Leon as he ate a fry, “It’s just that I’ve never seen you wear a dress that wasn’t either your costume or required of you for a wedding.”

“Well-,” Yuffie stopped. Her initial response was about to be a rant about how useless dresses were, but then the simple fact that Leon had complimented it had taken that though away. She relaxed her body.

“It was cute,” Yuffie decided. It was the nicer, daintier answer.

“It is cute,” Leon agreed. Yuffie nodded, eating her salad. Leon quirked an eyebrow.

“I thought you were getting a pizza,” Leon said.

“Salad makes me more aware and I have a test next class,” Yuffie lied. It was a simple lie, but it was a lie, nonetheless. She wasn’t about to tell him that she got it because Cindy did. She happened to catch another girl sitting away them, talking animatedly to a guy. Her legs under the table were crossed. It then only occurred to Yuffie that she was sitting with her legs open, and the dress was pooling in the middle. Quietly, she tried to properly cross her legs, but her ankle caught the table neck and she flinched.

“You okay?” Leon asked at feeling the table move.

“Perfect!” Yuffie said a little too quickly, “I hit my foot is all.”

‘Did you hurt it?” Leon asked, about to look under the table.

“No!” Yuffie said, getting his attention back up, “It stung for like two seconds. I’m good.” She quickly put her legs to just crossing at the ankles. She wasn’t going over her leg today.

 _Pull it together, Yuffie!_ Yuffie thought angrily, _This isn’t your first rodeo in a damn dress. You know how to sit!_

“your nails?”

“Huh?” Yuffie asked.

“You painted your nails,” Leon stated, nodding towards the hand Yuffie wasn’t using. Yuffie down and pursed her lips. She had completely forgotten that her nails were painted. It was a light baby blue with a gloss coat.

“Yeah…,” Yuffie trailed off.

“Thought you hated nail polish,” Leon said as he finished his burger.

“I lost a bet. I let Kairi paint them,” Yuffie said. It was a complete lie. She had asked Kairi if she could paint her nails, and Kairi hadn’t even bothered to ask why. Too excited to paint what she called ‘perfect size’ nails. Then Yuffie remembered something she saw Cindy do and she thrust her hand out towards Leon, bending her hand down so he could see the nails.

“You think they’re cute too?” Yuffie said. She tried to sound cute about it, but she refused to bat her eyelashes. Leon seemed a bit taken aback by the sudden movement, but he laughed. Not the reaction Yuffie was looking for.

“I don’t think light blue is your color, but they look nice,” Leon responded. Yuffie pulled her hand back, a little offended. She glared at him before packing away her salad. She wasn’t hungry anymore.

 _I bet he thought Cindy’s French manicure was her color,_ Yuffie thought bitterly. The two of them gathered their bags.

“Good luck on your test,” Leon said.

“What test?” Yuffie asked, “Oh! Yeah. Um, thanks. See you later.”

Leon waved and went in the opposite direction as Yuffie headed to her next class, which definitely wasn’t having a test today.

Yuffie’s shoulders sagged. That was a bust. She couldn’t even get Leon to compliment her nails like he was supposed to. She got hurt trying to cross her legs like a proper lady, and that stupid girl from the mall, Cindy, actually went to this school.

And she had Leon’s number.

Yuffie groaned. At least he had noticed the dress, but Yuffie didn’t think he was truly that impressed. Just surprised.

She pulled out her phone and began googling tv shows for young people. She had some homework to do.

\---

Yazoo had made the mistake to study in the science building. He was in the lobby, studying for his Evolution class. He was completely fine.

And then a class let out and Ashe had found him.

Yazoo didn’t hate Ashe. He didn’t even dislike her. She was one of his friends. But ever since Yazoo had gotten the hint that she was somewhat sexually attracted to him, he was kind of annoyed. And he had only met her through his theater friends at a party, as Ashe wasn’t a theater major either. Yazoo thought Ashe was cute, there was no denying that, and on any other occasion, he probably would’ve just slept with her already, but he didn’t like girls who threw themselves at him. At least not anymore. He had truly messed up when he kissed Ashe at that party. But he didn’t think he was going to see her again after that party, and he was drunk. Plus, he was sure Ashe had a boyfriend around that time, whether that was true or not, he didn’t know.

But now, two years later, here they were. Yazoo, not bothering to study anymore. And Ashe, talking to him about some upcoming movie she probably wanted him to offer to take her to. That was the other thing about Ashe. She always managed to talk to him when he really wasn’t in the mood for it, or clearly busy, and Yazoo wasn’t sure if she knew it or not. Just when Yazoo was about to give in and just take the girl to the movies before she could ask, he caught a glimpse of pink hair out the corner of his eye and turned to find Vanille about to head out.

“Vanille!” Yazoo called. Vanille jumped and turned to see who had called her. She looked surprised that it was him, and Yazoo ignored Ashe’s face, because he assumed that she was mad about being interrupted. But she was never mad at him, so he let it be. He grabbed his notebook and textbook off the table and slid them into his bag as he got up. Vanille turned all the way toward them as Ashe followed him.

“Hey, Yazoo. Hey, Ashe,” Vanille said, a little confused. Why the hell had Yazoo just called her from across the hall?

“Hey, you ready to go?” Yazoo asked Vanille, “You wanted me to help you go over your lines for Acting level 2, right?”

It took Vanille a minute to catch up what he was doing, but one invisible head tilt towards Ashe told Vanille what was going on. Her eyes lit up in realization.

“Oh, right!” Vanille said, “I almost completely forgot. Yeah, let’s go.”

“Cool” Yazoo turned to Ashe, “Hey, we’ll talk later. Let me know if you want to see the movie or not.”

“Oh…okay,” Ashe said. Yazoo and Vanille walked off, leaving Ashe glaring at Vanille’s back.

When they were out of earshot, Vanille turned to Yazoo.

“So where we really going?” Vanille asked.

“You got class?” Yazoo asked.

“Nope, that was my last one,” Vanille said.

“Let’s go get milkshakes then. My treat,” Yazoo said, and he led her to his car that was parked around the back of the building. Vanille was still a little shaken at having acted as a decoy, but she wasn’t about to complain. Besides, Yazoo had taken her hand and she was getting a free milkshake out of it. As they got in the car, Yazoo’s phone went off. He looked at the caller ID and answered it.

“Hey, sunflower,” Yazoo said. Vanille paused. Where had she heard him say that?

“Yeah, I know” Yazoo was saying, as he turned the car on, “That’s good. Yeah, Loz will see you next time…no worries. Listen, I’m about to be driving so I’ll talk to you later, okay? I’m with Vanille, we’re getting ice cream…” Yazoo laughed, “Yes, I will bring you one back. Bye.”

“Who was that?” Vanille asked, laughing a bit that Yazoo had promised someone a milkshake.

“Sora” Yazoo said, “I probably shouldn’t have said where I was going.”

“Oh yeah” Vanille said, “That’s who you called sunflower.”

Yazoo backed out of the parking lot and started driving to the main road.

“How did he get that nickname?” Vanille asked.

“My dad came up with it, actually” Yazoo said, “When he first met Sora. He liked that Sora had a really positive outlook and he got Kadaj to come out of his shell. Not to mention Riku seemed a lot happier when he was with him. So dad called him a sunflower, because sunflowers are big and bright, and people always seem to want one. Sora’s got a pretty bright personality, so I think it fits. It just sort of stuck after that.”

“Aw, that’s so cute,” Vanille smiled. She wished she had a nickname, but the closest she ever got was Nille and she absolutely hated that.

“Thanks for running away with me, by the way,” Yazoo said. Vanille shrugged.

“You looked in need of rescuing” Vanille said, “Plus, I’m getting free dessert. I’m not about to complain.” She heard Yazoo smirk and she smiled. Good, she could humor him. Unlike Ashe who looked like she was annoying him. When they got to the ice cream parlor, Vanille ordered a simple black and white milkshake and Yazoo got lavender with vanilla mix.

“So, why do hang out with Ashe if you don’t like her?” Vanille asked before she could stop herself. Yazoo shook his head.

“I do like Ashe” Yazoo said, “It’s just that she has horrible timing. Like just now. I was studying and she came up and started a conversation. I mean, I don’t mind a distraction, but I was kind in a zone.”

“I can understand that” Vanille said, “Rikku did that once. She didn’t want to go to this dance recital by herself, so she dragged me away from my project to go watch it with her.”

“Exactly like that” Yazoo said, “Ashe is harmless. She’s just horrible at reading the room. But she normally apologizes later, like she’ll probably do later if she feels the need to. She’s a sweet girl, if a little headstrong.”

Vanille wasn’t sure if she liked Yazoo talking about Ashe with a smile on his face like that. Did the mean that he liked her? Or was he just trying not to talk bad about one of her classmates?

“We still on for tomorrow?” Yazoo asked, pulling Vanille out of her thoughts.

“What? Oh, definitely” Vanille said, “It’s an honor to introduce someone to the wonderful world of Hocus Pocus.”

It was all Vanille, Yuna, and Rikku had talked about once she told them what had happened. They had been planning the entire thing in between classes and through text. Vanille wasn’t going to wear the shirt Yazoo recommended to her only because it was too much for a home movie date. But they had planned everything else out.

“Good, I’m looking forward to it,” Yazoo said. Vanille blushed a bit. So, he was thinking about it? That was a good sign. A very good sign, if his smile was anything to go by.

They spent the rest of the time talking about theater, movies, and their friends. And Vanille had to remind Yazoo to get Sora’s milkshake before they left.

“Thank you, because I would’ve never heard the end of it,” Yazoo said.

“I thought Sora was sunflower,” Vanille laughed.

“Not when he doesn’t have sweets,” Yazoo replied, smiling.

Vanille smiled warmly as they left the ice cream shop, Sora’s milkshake in one hand, and Yazoo’s other hand on the small of her back as they left. She wondered if he was just being a gentleman or he just needed a reason to touch her. Vanille was okay with that. He could touch her as much as he wanted.

That was part of the end goal, anyway.

\---

“Is Ventus doing okay?” Aqua asked as she leaned back in her seat.

“Yeah, I think he’s sleeping right now,” Terra replied. He, Aqua, Zack and Aerith were sitting in the common room in Zack’s dorm. Terra didn’t have to go to his internship today (he could only work so many hours) and he was going to spend the rest of the day with Ventus after he spent some much-needed time with his friends.

“Good. When you told me what happened, I was so worried,” Aqua said.

“How come you weren’t there?” Zack asked.

“I only dance, Zack,” Aqua said.

“Plus, I don’t think she needs to see it again,” Terra said. He and Aqua had been friends since before he could even remember, and Aqua was one of the first people to witness Ventus’s PTSD firsthand the summer he and Ventus first got together. Aqua had practically been mother goose after that, but after Ventus showed signs of improvement, she let off, letting Terra take care of the rest.

“How random was it?” Aerith asked.

“I don’t think it was random” Terra said, “Some part of me thought something bad was going to happen. It was his dad’s birthday and he had thought about calling him but I talked him out of it. It probably jargled his brains and he just kind of unhinged himself thinking about it as a whole.”

“Oh, I thought it was guilt from Sora’s brother’s party,” Zack snickered. Aqua hit Zack in the shoulder.

“Zack!” Aqua exclaimed.

“I don’t think Terra knows about that!” Aerith said.

“Guys calm down” Terra said, waving his hand, “I know what happened. Ventus told me about it.”

“And you’re not mad?” Aqua asked. Terra shook his head.

“It was an accident. Misinformation,” Terra shrugged it off. There was a moment of silence and Terra looked around.

“What?” Terra asked.

“Dude, I can’t believe you forgave him that quickly,” Zack said.

“I agree,” Aqua said.

“Why not?” Terra asked, “It was just an accident.”

“Terra, you know I love you” Aqua started, “But on an honest opinion, I think you give Ventus a bit too much of a leave way because he’s in theater.”

“What are you talking about?” Terra asked. He really didn’t like where this conversation was going. What was Aqua getting at?

“I’m a dance major, so I know what I’m talking about” Aqua said, “And I used to do theater. And I’m around those guys, as Zack and Aerith are, and like…well, we know that we’re all touchy feely with each other. It’s just in our nature. It’s a human need. We need connection. But remember when we first got here, and you thought Ventus was crushing on Sora? Because they were always around each other?”

“Yeah, but that was the first time I saw Ventus spending so much time with someone other than me” Terra said, “I wasn’t used to it. Besides, I don’t mind Sora.”

“Yeah, you don’t mind Sora now” Aqua said, “But you used to. And then when Ventus did that Snoopy play.”

“Dog Sees God,” Aerith corrected.

“I’ve never seen it. You know this,” Terra said.

“Do you know what happens in that play?” Aqua asked. Terra rolled his eyes. He didn’t see where this was going.

“Ventus told me once upon a time, but he’s normally more enthusiastic about the musicals, so I only remember little details of plays. I know Snoopy died in that play,” Terra said.

“Yeah, did you also know Ventus played Beethoven?” Zack asked. Terra had to rack his brain for a moment to even figure out who that was.

“The piano guy?” Terra asked. Aqua nodded. Terra rolled his eyes and took a drink from his water bottle. He was getting annoyed.

“Yeah, uh, Terra” Aqua said, “Beethoven and CB kiss and have sex in that play.”

Terra coughed, spitting up the water. He coughed so hard, Aerith ended up hitting him hard on the back to help him. When he came back for air, he looked at Aqua like she had three heads.

“I’m sorry, what?” he asked, breathing hard.

“Yeah” Zack answered instead, “Beethoven gets bullied for being gay, CB finds out he’s gay too, and the two kiss and have sex. It’s one of the pivotal points in the play before Beethoven commits suicide from the bullying.”

“What the fuck are the peanut kids doing having sex?!” Terra asked, more grossed out by that image alone of the cartoon kids doing anything of that sort. Sex? Suicide? What the hell was going on after Snoopy died?!

“They’re not that young in the play. It’s high school time,” Aerith said.

“And Ventus played Beethoven? Knowing there’s a sex scene in it?” Terra asked. He honestly felt shell shocked right now. He knew theater was theater, but did Ventus seriously take on such a role that involved him having sex with someone else? And on stage?

“Well, the sex scene isn’t shown” Aerith cut in, “It’s only implied. It blacks out before CB’s shirt comes off.”

“But Beethoven’s shirt comes off,” Terra said. It wasn’t a question. How the hell did they even get here?

“Wait, what was the point in this?” Terra asked, although at this point, he wasn’t sure he wanted to continue this conversation.

“The point is, I think Ventus, even as a theater person, should be just a bit more careful,” Aqua said. Terra shook his head.

“No, no, we’re not doing this” Terra said, “Look, I knew what I was getting myself into, okay? Ventus did theater before I met him. It’s been his life. And even in musicals, I know shit like that happens. Has Ventus been in any of those productions? I don’t know. But I know they exist. But theater is just acting. That’s it. It’s like your dancing, Aqua. You dance like you’re in love, but you’re not really. I know Ventus has kissed a few people in some of his shows, he’s told me so. Honestly, he probably did tell me about Dog Sees God and this whole Beethoven and CB bullshit. I was obviously fine with it and you’re not going to make me fret about it now. Ventus is a theater major. He acts. That’s what he does.”

“Well, nobody was acting when Vanitas kissed him,” Zack said.

“We’re not bringing that up” Terra said, “That was a pure accident. Guys, we’re not doing this. I don’t know where you’re getting at, but now is not the time.”

“Terra, we’re not trying to attack you” Aqua said, “I’m just saying, maybe you should talk to Ventus sometimes about taking on certain roles. I mean, I know it’s theater, but there’s got to be a line somewhere.”

“I’m leaving,” Terra said. He wanted to leave. He wasn’t about to sit here and listen to Aqua try to make him be mad at Ventus. Ventus tells him about every show, and obviously Ventus had told him about Dog Sees God and Terra was obviously okay with it or else he would’ve remembered being pissed about it. He remembers being a little worried when Ventus did a Kinky Boots number because Ventus was wearing high heels, but Terra had calmed down and let him do it. This was no different. It was theater. Ventus was acting. He didn’t have time for Aqua and Zack and Aerith to do this to him. He and Ventus had been together six years, and they were fine. Ventus needed him right now, and Terra was finally going.

As he got in the car and drove home, he pushed Aqua and her assumptions to the back of his mind.

But what he couldn’t shake was the image of Ventus onstage having ‘implied’ sex with another guy.

\---

Sora hated staying late at the library. And he hadn’t driven his car (like he ever does) to campus, so now he was waiting in the library, reading a teen fiction book to pass the time until Vanitas came to pick him up, which wasn’t happening until after Vanitas finished speaking with Aerith. He was going to be there for the callbacks as an ASM and he and Aerith were speaking up at the theater on it with the director.

Just as Sora was making another soon to be broken promise about driving himself to campus more often, his phone buzzed.

_Reno: Haven’t heard from you in while, babe._

Sora rolled his eyes. This guy really couldn’t catch a hint, could he?

_Sora: That’s on purpose. And stop calling me babe. I’m not your babe._

_Reno: It’s getting a little cold outside. Aren’t you going to need a cuddle buddy soon? Cuffing season_ _😉_

Sora fake barfed. If Reno thought that Sora would ever choose him for any type of ‘cuffing’ then he really was delusional.

_Sora: I wouldn’t cuddle with you if you were the only warm thing left on this earth._

_Reno: Aw, that hurts, buttercup. But you look so lonely._

_Sora: I do not look lonely._

_Reno: You do right now._

Sora snapped his head up at that. What? He looked around, and finally, he saw movement behind a bookshelf and out stepped Reno. Red hair like Axel’s but less volume. Since Sora had last seen him, Reno seemed to have grown it out, going all the way down to his mid back in a single ponytail. His ghostly skin stuck out like a sore thumb and his cat blue eyes staring at him with a stare Sora didn’t want to be the attention of.

“You’re stalking me,” Sora said, closing the book. He wasn’t scared of Reno. Reno was just annoying.

“As adorable as you are, even I have things better to do” Reno said as he leaned against the shelf, “I happened to be here studying, but as I was leaving, I saw you come in here about half an hour ago and you haven’t left. I was curious.”

“I’m reading,” Sora said, holding up the book as proof from the bench he was sitting on.

“No, you were texting me,” Reno corrected. Sora set his mouth in a thin line. Why couldn’t he just leave? Instead, Reno walked over to him and sat down on the bench next to him. Sora immediately moved a bit over, giving them space. No need to give Reno the wrong idea.

“You let your hair grow out,” Sora said, because honestly, he couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“You noticed?” Reno said, trailing his hands through the ponytail, “You seemed to like guys with longer hair, so I figured why not.”

“I highly doubt you grew your hair out because of me,” Sora rolled his eyes. How nicely could he tell Reno to leave? Where was Vanitas?

“No, but it’s an added bonus” Reno said, moving closer. Sora realized he couldn’t move anymore without falling off the bench. “And you’ve gotten cuter. Although that has a lot to do with Riku no longer hovering you.”

Sora stood up at that, “Reno, can you go now? I’m not here for it.”

“Calm down, babe,” Reno said, his horrible grin spreading across his face, “I’m just making conversation. I haven’t seen you in person in a while.”

“Yeah, I intend to keep it that way,” Sora said, and he finally made the decision to leave himself. He would wait for Vanitas outside.

He didn’t get far before a hand yanked him back around and he slammed into Reno’s chest. Reno placed his other hand on Sora’s other arm and held him tight against him. Sora struggled to get off of him.

“Reno, you have ten seconds to let me go before I knock you to the ground,” Sora said. He had taken a karate class, and he was a year away from a black belt. He was a bit above using it as violence, but this would technically count as defending himself.

“Relax, sugarplum, I’m just messing” Reno said, “Although having you on top of me isn’t entirely unwanted.”

Sora used where Reno placed his hands to his advantage and pinched Reno in the back. Reno jumped and Sora slipped out of his grip. He took a few steps back and glared angrily at Reno.

“Well, look at you, feisty one,” Reno laughed.

“Don’t touch me like that,” Sora said, and his phone buzzed. He didn’t even need to look at it. He knew it was Vanitas. He turned and swiftly walked out the library, ignoring Reno’s laugh echoing down the hall. When he got in the car, Vanitas looked at him.

“What’s wrong with you?” Vanitas asked. He’s only seen Sora ticked off a few times, and most of those times dealt with Riku.

“Nothing, but annoying people,” Sora sighed, “Like you ever overhear someone’s conversation and you just want to tell them how stupid they sound?”

“All the time” Vanitas said, “I live with one of those people.”

“Exactly” Sora said, and then he realized what Vanitas said and hit his shoulder playfully, “Hey!”

Vanitas laughed and Sora rolled his eyes humorously. He felt a little bad for lying to Vanitas about Reno, but Vanitas had a temper, and Reno wasn’t worth Vanitas huffing and puffing about.

He was just that annoying fly in the room that wouldn’t leave. Sora wasn’t sure how much longer he could pretend he wasn’t there.

_Okay, that’s it for this chapter! What do you guys think? Were Terra’s friends overreacting or was Aqua on to something? Should Sora tell Vanitas about Reno? Next chapter, Hayner devises a plan to prove he doesn’t have any feelings for Seifer. Also, after hearing about the two hanging out, Kairi talks to Namine about Kadaj. But why? And much more! Stay tuned! Poof!_


	10. A Little Into the Beginning of Something

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. This fic is purely for fun._

Thursday

Hayner leaned against the wall as he waited for Selphie’s ballet class to end. He had to run up there to even find the class, so now he was just waiting outside in the nice weather. The class was over in about three more minutes, and then he would wait for Selphie to come outside. It didn’t seem stalker to him, and since they were already friends, he had simply sent her a text message saying he would be there when she’s done dance class. He had something to ask her, and coincidentally, so did she, apparently.

When Hayner started seeing girls and guys with dance bags coming down the archway, he looked over to the building. Selphie finally walked out, now changed into normal clothes, and smiled when she spotted him.

“Why were you waiting outside?” Selphie asked.

“Hey, I’m trying to enjoy this nice weather until the last minute,” Hayner said, gesturing his arm over the space, “So, what did you want to ask me? It sounded important.”

“You know, now that I thought about it, I realized I could’ve just asked you over the phone,” Selphie asked.

“What was it?” Hayner asked.

“Do you think Olette and Pence are dating? Because I swear the two of them have been hanging out more and more recently and just don’t want anyone to know,” Selphie said. Hayner chuckled.

“I don’t think so” Hayner said, “Pence is my roommate, and he’s my best friend. He wouldn’t date a girl without telling me about it. Hell, he can’t even crush without alerting me the second it happens.”

“But wouldn’t they look cute together?” Selphie said with a smile.

“I guess so, but onto _my_ question for you,” Hayner said, changing the subject. He had things to set in motion. Pence was already willing to do his part. Selphie laughed.

“Okay, what’s your question, Mr. Impatient?” Selphie asked.

“I just rented the movie The Conjuring and need someone to watch it with tomorrow. Pence bailed on me. He hates horror films. I’ve seen you can handle some based on past group gatherings. You want to watch it tomorrow?” Hayner asked. Selphie scratched the back of her head. Then she smiled.

“Sure, why not? I haven’t seen that one anyway, even though I don’t exactly go snooping out horror films. I just watch them if it occurs” Selphie said, “What time?”

“Seven good for you? That way, we still get some time to do some homework if needed. I don’t know how long the movie is,” Hayner shrugged. Selphie finally caught on to the glint that was in his eye, and the next time she smiled, there was something behind it.

“I’ll see you at seven, then,” Selphie said. She waved and headed off down the lane to the rest of her dance friends. Hayner smiled and leaned back. He had another class to go to, but it could wait. He wanted to revel in his victory.

“What are you up to?” a voice asked him from behind. He turned and found Kadaj. Hayner had forgotten the youngest of the Twilights was also in that dance class. He had a dance bag slung over his shoulder.

“Hey, Kadaj” Hayner said, “Didn’t see you there.”

“Are you actually planning to watch a scary movie with Selphie?” Kadaj asked more precisely.

“Wow, ease dropping much?” Hayner chuckled. “I’d invite you too but I’ve got some things to accomplish.”

“As curious as I am what your accomplishments have to do with Selphie, I’ve got to get going,” Kadaj said, “Just don’t hurt anyone’s feelings, okay?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Hayner called as Kadaj walked away. Hayner smiled to himself. If everything went right, then no one’s feelings would be hurt at all.

_Earlier that Morning_

_Hayner knocked on the door and waited. He honestly didn’t even know if he was there or not, but he didn’t have to guess long when he heard a loud groan and a lot of shuffling. The door swung open, and an angry sleepy Seifer stood before him. He was only wearing a pair of boxers, and Hayner forced himself to look at his face. Seifer groaned when he saw him._

_“What do you want, loser?” Seifer asked._

_“Loser? Can we let this go?” Hayner asked, “Besides, we need to discuss what happened at the party.”_

_“It’s 9 in the damn morning. Come back later,” Seifer said, and began to close his door._

_“I’m not bothering to come back to later. So, we talk now,” Hayner said, putting his foot out to stop Seifer from shutting him out. The two stared each other down, and for once Seifer either let him win or Hayner actually won because Seifer rolled his eyes as he opened the door. Hayner walked in and the door shut. He looked at the other bed._

_“Where’s your roommate?” Hayner asked._

_“Rai is out jogging. He’s a morning person” Seifer replied dryly, “Look, let’s get this over with, okay? You going to explain why you kissed me or what?”_

_“What!?” Hayner exclaimed, “You’re out of your mind if you think **that’s** what went down!”_

_“That’s exactly what went down,” Seifer said._

_“No, it’s not! I don’t even like you! **You** kissed **me**!” Hayner accused. Seifer sucked in his teeth. _

_“As if” Seifer said, “Look, anyone with a good eye can see that you’re gay. And I mean, listen, I roll both ways, but I don’t like your whiny ass-,”_

_“And I don’t like you!” Hayner cut him off, “Which is why I know for a fact that it was you who kissed me. Why were you even out there with me anyway? I could’ve found my keys myself.”_

_“Please, you would’ve been searching the grass for hours” Seifer said, crossing his arms, “It was called being nice. I tend to have some sympathy for pathetic people when I’m drunk.”_

_“It sounds like you’re more of a horny drunk than anything. You do realize you could’ve probably kissed Sora or someone else and it would’ve been laughed about, right? We haven’t been cool with each other since we laid eyes one another. And I’m not even gay, you asshole! Or bi!” Hayner said._

_“Tsk, the way you’re complaining makes it seem like quite the opposite” Seifer said, “Look, you were definitely way drunker than me. So, I know what happened. You said something stupid about my hair and my hat or some dumb shit. I asked you to repeat what you said because I was ready to pound you, and then you grabbed my face and kissed me.”_

_“Oh, bullshit” Hayner said, “There’s not enough alcohol in the world for me to even consider your weird ass attractive. I still feel sorry Fuu even dated you at one point. You’re lying. You’re the one that kissed me, and I want to know why.”_

_“There is no ‘why’ because I didn’t do shit” Seifer retorted, “You kissed me. And as I’ve already said, I don’t like you like that, so consider that your first and last kiss, loser. Now get out of my room.”_

_Before Hayner could even say anything, Seifer pushed him towards the door and practically threw him out. Hayner had to steady himself before he hit the wall that was straight across. He heard the door close and lock. Hayner groaned as he walked away._

_That’s so not what happened! Hayner would never kiss Seifer, alcohol or no alcohol! And grab his face? Was he crazy? Hayner only wanted to touch him if he was punching him in the nose._

_When Hayner reached the end of the hallway, he suddenly stopped as he realized what else Seifer had said._

_He had mentioned Hayner had said something about his hat._

**_I…I said that out loud?_ ** _Hayner thought._

_Now he was horrified._

_He thought he had only thought that. He was certain he had only thought that…but Seifer had brought it up…and he claimed that he was more sober than Hayner was._

_Which meant Hayner had said it out loud._

_Which also meant if Seifer was sober enough to remember that then-_

_Hayner ran to the bathroom and barfed up his breakfast into the toilet._

_It was true. **He** had kissed **Seifer**. Seifer wasn’t lying. But…WHY?! Why the hell would Hayner do that? He doesn’t like Seifer! Not as a friend, not as a comrade, not as anything! And he’s not attracted to men! He’s **not**! _

_And he was going to prove it._

_Hayner washed his hands and face and then sent a text message to Selphie. He was vaguely aware the girl had a crush on him freshmen year._

_It was about time he gave her some of that attention._

_\---_

Riku had to be assuming things. He had to be. It was because he still harbored strong feelings for Sora. That’s all it was, and his jealous streak was trying to show.

Because if he didn’t know any better, he would think that Hope may have a crush on Sora.

It wasn’t definite, Riku knew that. He could just be seeing things, honestly. Hope was close to Sora…but he wasn’t always like that. Hope’s best friend was that Renity girl, who was very adamant to butcher Riku when he royally fucked up last year. But Renity thought all men were trash so he had brushed it aside. But here was Hope, who Riku honestly thought was straight, sitting outside in the grass in the hammocks with Sora. The two weren’t alone, as Ventus, Roxas, Kairi and Renity were with them, but Sora and Hope were sharing a hammock, and that’s what Riku wasn’t liking. But that was only if it were true that Hope was gay, or bi, and indeed had a crush on Sora.

Riku didn’t go to join them, as he had another class to attend, but he decided to walk past them on the way out anyway.

“Did anyone see the callbacks list, yet?” Kairi was asking.

“I’m pretty sure Leilei is holding it hostage until we all turn in our text assignment,” Sora laughed. Riku watched as Sora reached over past Hope and stole a Swedish fish. There was a huge bag of it sitting on Hope’s right. Riku shook his head. Any person who knew Sora knew that it was better to just give the bag to him.

Unless Hope wanted him to reach over him.

Riku shook his head. Nope. Not going to go there. Nothing was confirming that. It was just a suspicion.

“I think either Vanille or Tifa will get Abigail,” Roxas said.

“If she picks Tifa as Abigail, someone taller has to be John Proctor” Hope said, “He can’t be that intimidating if he only reaches Tifa’s chest.” The group laughed and even Riku couldn’t help but smirk. Hope did have a point.

And then Hope did something that wiped the smirk right off Riku’s face.

It was just before everyone saw him approaching their lane. Hope had grabbed a small handful of candy fish and held it out for Sora, who, instead of holding out his hand to take them, just opened his mouth instead, and Hope dropped the candy in. Riku felt his left eye twitch.

That was _definitely_ a warning sign.

Kairi noticed him first.

“Hey, Riku!” Kairi waved, which in turn orchestrated a good round of everyone else saying hello, Sora’s hello a mouthful of candy that Riku wanted to personally grab out his mouth and throw to the ground. He didn’t make eye contact with Hope. He was afraid he would murder him with his stare.

“You want to come hang with us?” Sora called.

“Nah, I’ve got a class to get to” Riku said, “Don’t eat that entire bag of candy, Sora!”

“Sweets is an addiction I happily indulge in!” Sora called after him as Riku kept walking. He had to, or else he was going to chuck a pebble at Hope.

He wasn’t even completely sure if Sora stilled liked him or not, but he was going to get a definite answer before he let Sora be swept away by someone else, especially a sophomore. And if Sora did still like him, if Sora’s drunken escapade that night was anything to go by, then Hope was about to be in for a rude awakening. 

\---

“Wait, so your dad comes to every show?” Namine asked as she took a sip of her smoothie. Her and Kadaj had finished dance class and decided to go get some ice cream. Although Namine decided on a smoothie when she found out that the guy had mangoes involved in one of the new flavors. Kadaj still got ice cream, pistachio flavored, and the two were now sitting in the lobby of the café.

“Yup, although I’m not sure why. I think he’s using it as ammo later when Riku and I are older,” Kadaj said. Kadaj had just started theater truly this year, but Riku had done it since he got to campus his freshmen year. Ever since then, their father, Sephiroth Twilight, had made it a point to come to every show and he even filmed them.

“I would be lying if I didn’t say I’m going to be nervous when he comes to see the first show I’m cast in,” Kadaj said.

“Well, maybe it’ll be The Crucible. You said Leilei liked your monologue,” Namine said. Kadaj smoothed the ice cream in his mouth before answering.

“I know, but I was kind of hoping for a smaller role for my first go at it” Kadaj said, “All the roles in The Crucible except the minor girls have all these lines. I’m not trying to be on stage that long until further into the future.”

“That’s why I dance” Namine said, “I don’t have to make direct eye contact with anyone except my partner, and I’m constantly moving so I don’t have time to think about how the audience is perceiving it until after I’m done.”

“That why you don’t do competitive dance?” Kadaj asked, noting the ‘eye contact’ mention. Namine nodded.

“I also just think that competitive dance brings out the worst in people. And there’s so many odd rules that you have to follow, and birthdays get mixed up, and it’s just a whole lot of work and not worth the stress if you ask me” Namine said, “Although Dr. Luzo thinks you should dance competitively.”

“Dr. Luzo forgets I’m not trying to dance professionally. That’s why I’m only participating in the dance recital in the spring and not this winter. Besides, the winter one collides with one of the shows and I am a theater major over dance,” Kadaj pointed out.

“Tell the rest of the girls that” Namine said, “I swear they would trade in their point shoes to have you be their partner for class.”

“Which is why I chose you” Kadaj said, “You were the only one who didn’t automatically touch me when I walked through the door.”

“Well, to be fair, I thought you were a girl because all I could see was your hair at first,” Namine laughed.

“Ouch,” Kadaj faked offense, and then he flicked his hair, making Namine only laugh harder. Namine then looked at her phone and jumped slightly.

“Oh, I forgot. I'm supposed to pose for some pictures for Olette’s project in about thirty minutes. I should probably head out,” Namine said, “Hey, you want to come with me? It’s dance photos she’s looking for. And I’m sure she won’t mind a second person.”

“That’s okay, I have a video game that’s calling my name in my dorm. I also have to go food shopping later tonight. You coming to karaoke tomorrow night?” Kadaj asked instead.

“I was going to, but I don’t have a ride. Kairi’s car is in the shop and she’s hitching a ride with someone else,” Namine said.

“Oh, I can take you. I drive” Kadaj said, “But I don’t have your phone number. Which is odd seeing as we’ve been dance partners for three weeks.”

Her and Kadaj didn’t notice Kairi and Cissy walking in. Kairi was about to say when she noticed her sister but stopped short when she also noticed that Kadaj was with her. Then she saw Namine hand Kadaj her phone, Kadaj type in something, and then hand it back to her. Namine flashed him a toothy grin before heading off, completely missing her sister even walked in. Cissy looked up from her phone and looked at Kairi who had stopped walking.

“What’s going on? Something wrong?” Cissy asked.

“There will be if I don’t pay close enough attention,” Kairi said, but she wouldn’t elaborate when Cissy asked about what. The two walked past Kadaj, and Kairi frowned.

Not another Twilight. 

\---

_Six Years Ago, Ventus Hospital Room_

_“You know, that was not a bad story,” Terra said as Ventus closed the book. They had just finished reading The Secret Garden, the third book Ventus has read out loud. The doctors had been worried that his vocal pipes had been affected in the aftermath when Ventus had screamed, so now he was required to rest his voice but also practice using it. Terra had suggested they try Storytime, and Ventus, while at first against it, was actually quite enjoying it. He didn’t have to be alone in his room, and Terra stayed longer._

_“I remember watching the movie as a child. The book is different, but the same meaning nonetheless,” Ventus said as he set the book aside. Terra took it and put in on the table next to the others. He had gotten quite comfortable visiting Ventus this past month, and Ventus didn’t even mind that he was sitting on the bed with him now._

_“I thought you had work today,” Ventus said._

_“I requested off today. I’ve had a pretty tough week, so I figured I deserved a break,” Terra replied. Ventus nodded. Terra had mentioned that he and his mom had had a fall out earlier this week. He wondered if they made up yet._

_“If you deserve a break, then why are you here?” Ventus asked, chuckling._

_“You are my break,” Terra said. He laughed so he missed Ventus heart skip a beat at that. What? He could’ve chosen to stay home, and he was here with him? That was…that was kind of sweet. But of course, everything Terra has done so far has been sweet. Calling the police that night, bringing him the books, and now he was helping him get his voice back with story time. Ventus had just thought after a while he was doing it out of guilt at having been involved in the situation, but now that Ventus knew Terra was doing it out of his own accord, that made him really happy._

_He liked having Terra around. He didn’t have to ask for anything. Terra just knew when he wanted something after a while. He brought him water, made sure he took his medications, and took on the role of bringing him his homework when Ventus decided he was well enough to get some type of schoolwork done. He still had to make it to senior year. Terra was a good person, and Ventus had found himself thinking about him more than he cared to admit right now. He liked him. So that comment just now did a lot more to him than Terra probably realized._

_Terra’s phone went off then._

_“I swear your medication always knows when you’re done reading,” Terra said. He picked up the smallest pill bottle on the table next to him and handed it to Ventus. As Ventus worked the cap open, Terra already had the water ready. Ventus popped a pill in his mouth and took the water bottle from Terra’s palm to swallow the drink. He sighed as Terra put it back. This medication always put him to sleep, which also meant that Terra would be leaving for the night._

_“Have you seen your dad yet?” Terra asked._

_“I don’t want to” Ventus said, “And the doctors don’t think I should either. My psychiatrist said that my dad triggered some carnal fear in my system, which is why I screamed when I saw him. They don’t think it’s best I see him until court.”_

_“I agree” Terra said, and he took a hold of Ventus’s hand, “Your health is more important than him whining about seeing you.”_

_“He’s been asking to see me?” Ventus asked. Now he felt kind of bad. A part of him knew that his dad would want to see him, he was his child after all, but it’s been a month since he saw him. Was he still asking about him? Even after the court ordered he stay away? Was Ventus wrong for not wanting to see him?_

_“Yeah, but I wouldn’t worry about it. It’s his guilt more than anything,” Terra said. When Ventus didn’t respond, Terra looked down and found that Ventus didn’t look happy. He had a sad frown on his face, and Terra hated that. All Ventus did was frown that entire first week he came to check in on him, still plagued by what happened. Frowns didn’t suit Ventus. Especially when Terra saw him smile for the first time and it brightened the entire room. Even the sun was no match for that smile. And all Terra had done was bring him the library books. He liked Ventus a lot better when he smiled, especially if he was the one who made him do it._

_“Hey Ven?”_

_“Huh?” Ventus blinked and turned towards Terra._

_He was met with a pair of lips connecting with his own._

_The kiss didn’t last for more than two seconds, but it sent Ventus’s heart beating again. He felt a warmness spread down to his fingertips and it took him a moment to even realize it had happened. He realized it when Terra pulled away._

_“You look better when you smile,” Terra said, and Ventus felt his face go red. Terra suddenly hopped off the bed and grabbed his bag._

_“I should get going, my dad is expecting me to help with dinner. See you tomorrow?” Terra asked._

_“Uh…yeah,” Ventus said, still dazed as to what just happened. Terra saluted him and closed the door behind him as he left. Ventus lightly touched his lips. Terra had kissed him?_

_Ventus smiled._

_Terra had kissed him._

_\---_

“Terra, you were right about yesterday. I mean, I slept most of the day, but staying home was better for me,” Ventus said. He felt better when he went to classes today, and even though his friends had indeed asked him how he was doing, Ventus didn’t feel so awful about responding to it. And Vincent had apologized to him even though Ventus didn’t need him to. He knew it was an accident. Anytime it happened, it was an accident. He didn’t know that was going to happen. None of them did.

“I told you” Terra said as he got into bed beside him. Ventus immediately snuggled into Terra’s side, happy and contempt for the time being, “You needed some proper rest. The world survived while Ventus slept in.”

Ventus laughed, “Well, it was a little hard to sleep without your body heat, but I managed just fine.”

_Vanitas’s body heat is nice too._

Vanitas physically shook his head. Nope. He wasn’t doing that. Not again…even if it _was_ true.

“You managed two months in a hospital bed. You’re a trooper,” Terra said, pulling Ventus closer to him. Ventus’s phone went off and Ventus sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Terra asked.

“It’s Sora” Ventus said, “He’s double checking to make sure I’m coming with them tomorrow to karaoke night. We were supposed to go yesterday but it got postponed so I could rest. I already told him I’m going. I think he’s just double checking.”

“Wait, you’re actually going?” Terra asked. Ventus looked up at him, confused.

“Yeah, why?” Ventus asked. It was Friday tomorrow. Terra didn’t have off, so Ventus knew he wasn’t missing anything. Fridays were busy days at Terra’s internship.

“Isn’t that a little…soon?” Terra asked, “I mean, you just had a relapse on Tuesday. Do you think it’s a good idea to go out this soon?”

“Relapse? Terra, you make it seem like I’m a recovering alcoholic or something” Ventus laughed, “I’m fine. Besides, I like karaoke.”

“I know but…,” Terra moved his head side to side, debating what to say.

“But what?” Ventus asked.

“I just don’t think you should go” Terra decided, “I mean, it’s been a while since that’s happened, Ven. And you and I both know you don’t exactly bounce back that easily. That’s why I advised you to stay home yesterday. I don’t think you should be out and about. Just take the rest of this weekend to relax.”

“Terra, what the hell? I’m fine,” Ventus said a bit more sternly. Terra was starting to annoy him. Seriously? He wanted to go to karaoke night, especially after staying home yesterday. Sure, he felt a bit shaky, but that was bound to happen. There was no stopping that. What the hell was wrong with Terra?

“Ven, I seriously think sometimes that your theatre friends don’t really consider your health” Terra said, “Which is seriously weird considering that was their first time witnessing that. They asked me all day yesterday if you were doing okay, and now they want to take you out? I don’t want you to get overwhelmed.”

“Overwhelmed by what?” Ventus asked, “Terra, stop it. I’m fine. And my friends were concerned enough. I don’t need the entire universe worried about me. There aren’t any stairs in the damn karaoke place.”

“Alright, alright, alright,” Terra said, annoyed. Ventus huffed. He had a nerve to be annoyed. He started it. Over something stupid too. How dare he accuse his friends of not caring enough about his health? His health wasn’t something for them to be on red alert about. And what was Terra’s deal anyway? He’s never questioned karaoke night before. Hell, he barely cared when Ventus went out with his friends at all, because he always knew he was safe with them. What had gotten into him?

Ventus separated from him and turned around in his pillow. He didn’t need Terra’s body heat tonight. He was going to sleep without it.

\---

“Just for the record, if this Thackery Binx looks hideous, I’m kicking you out of my house,” Yazoo said as he opened his bedroom door. Vanille walked in and laughed. She still couldn’t believe that she had gotten a movie date out of Yazoo this quickly. Yuna and Rikku definitely knew what they were doing, as Vanille gave full credit to this even happening because of that outfit she wore to Vanitas’s welcome party. Although she could always thank Yuna for making Ashe spill that drink, or else she wouldn’t be about to watch her favorite movie and possibly have sex all in the same night. It was a little too good to be true.

“Thackery Binx isn’t ugly” Vanille defended, “Just picture the common boy crush of the 90’s and you’ll have Thackery Binx.”

“So, I look like Jesse McCartney,” Yazoo laughed. Vanille looked over on the bed and just noticed that Yazoo had snacks on top. Hot cheese popcorn, some chocolate bars, and Oreos. Vanille also noticed that they were placed in the middle of the bed. That wasn’t a good sign, but it also wasn’t a bad thing either. Besides, she loved Oreos.

Yazoo cued up Netflix and started typing in Hocus Pocus. Vanille settled herself on the bed.

“So, I saw the Bette Midler is in this as the lead witch, and that was a bonus for me because I love Bette Midler. That was also how I figured the damn movie had any type of musical element in it,” Yazoo said.

“You’re really going to enjoy this movie then,” Vanille said. Yazoo found it and settled on the other side of the bed, only the snacks separating them. But leaned toward her anyway and pressed the play button.

When Thackery Binx finally came on screen, Vanille watched as Yazoo leaned his head and laughed.

“Oh my God, I’m burning that shirt and pants I own,” Yazoo said.

“He doesn’t look bad!” Vanille said.

“You said I looked like _this_ kid?” Yazoo laughed, “I look like the average white boy of the month from the 90s? The clothes, most definitely. But no. I’m banning you from ever putting me and Thackery Binx in the same sentence ever again.”

“Oh, be quiet and watch the movie,” Vanille said, throwing a piece of popcorn at his head. She heard Yazoo snickering throughout the beginning until Thackery encountered the witches. She wasn’t sure if he was laughing at her accusation or the movie in general, even though none of the funny moments have really happened yet.

“They really turned him into a cat? They could’ve just killed him,” Yazoo said.

“It’s a Disney movie from the 90s, I wouldn’t expect too much killing,” Vanille said.

“You’ve clearly never seen Walt Disney’s earlier films then,” Yazoo said. They watched in amused silence as the movie continued. Vanille was enjoying Yazoo’s commentary. It’s been a while since she watched Hocus Pocus with someone who’s never seen it, and Yazoo’s observations were quite fun. As the movie continued, Vanille did notice that every time Yazoo cleaned off the finished snacks on the bed, he seemed to move closer to her. She was okay with that. The only thing left was the popcorn bowl by the time “I Put a Spell on You” was coming on. Vanille had decided to place the bowl in her lap to get rid of that space.

“Hogging the popcorn?” Yazoo asked, not even looking at her.

“Oh no, this is just going to prevent me from dancing around the room” Vanille said, “I love this song.”

It stopped her from getting up, but it didn’t stop her from mouthing the words and bobbing her head. Yazoo looked over at her a couple of times and smiled before turning back to the screen. By the time the song was over, Vanille noticed two things. One, Yazoo was clapping as if it was a live performance. Two, he had moved closer to her, and they were now touching thighs.

“Well, Bette Midler does it again” Yazoo said, “Nice song.” Vanille was about to say something but Yazoo suddenly put his right arm around her shoulders and Vanille went quiet, her heart stuttering. Was his arm around her before that? Had she not noticed it?

Vanille quietly snuggled into the crook of his arm as the movie continued.

“They could’ve achieved by this point if Winnie had just let that comment slide about her being ugly,” Yazoo said.

“Yeah, we know” Vanille said, “But Winnie is petty, so she won’t.”

“I love Sarah. I understand so many memes now,” Yazoo chuckled.

About thirty minutes later, the movie ended and both Vanille and Yazoo got up and stretched.

“Thoughts?” Vanille asked.

“I think someone needs to acknowledge that Dannie was in love with a cat but other than that, I enjoyed that” Yazoo smiled, “I see why it’s a cult classic. It grows on you as the movie continues.”

“Will you forgive the Thackery Binx reference now?” Vanille asked.

“Never, but I’ll let it slide because Thackery wasn’t a moron unlike Max,” Yazoo replied.

“I’ll take it,” Vanille nodded. Yazoo looked over at his clock.

“Oh, I should probably drive you back, but we should do this again,” Yazoo said as he put his shoes on. Vanille smiled.

“You want to watch Hocus Pocus again?” Vanille asked. She wasn’t that stupid though. She knew what he meant. She just wanted to hear him say it.

“No, I mean you need to come over my house more often” Yazoo said, “Although I wouldn’t be against watching this again closer to Halloween.”

“I can come over this weekend. We can watch whatever you consider a cult classic,” Vanille suggested.

“I won’t be here this weekend” Yazoo said, “My brothers and I are going to visit Loz and spend the weekend with him. But when I come back, we can watch Signs.”

“Signs?” Vanille asked, “That horror movie? With the aliens?”

“It’s not scary,” Yazoo laughed as they went downstairs.

“I’ve never seen it, I just know it’s listed under thriller,” Vanille said. It’s not that she wasn’t a fan of horror movies. She was just always scared after watching them. Except slasher films. Those aren’t scary, just a bit too gory. They left the house and got into the car.

“Oh, if you haven’t seen it, then we’re watching it” Yazoo said, “But after I come back.”

Vanille nodded. She wasn’t just happy about seeing another movie, it was more of her excitement at the fact that Yazoo had said he wanted her back in his house. Didn’t even mention what they would be doing. That was a huge step in the right direction.

The two of them talked about Hocus Pocus as Yazoo drove her back to campus. When he pulled into the parking lot, Vanille unbuckled her seat belt.

“Hey,” Yazoo said, and he grabbed her hand before she got far. Vanille stopped and turned.

“Just so you know, I really had fun tonight” Yazoo smiled, “I’m looking forward to next time.”

He winked at her, and Vanille felt her face go red, so all she could really do was nod and wave as she walked over to her dormitory building. There wasn’t a lustful look in his eyes like there was that night in Tifa’s room, but it was still enough interest behind it to make Vanille do a little victory dance as she ascended the stairs.

She was certain that next time she was in Yazoo’s room, they were _not_ going to be watching a movie.

_Okay, that’s it for this chapter. I know Vanille and Yazoo’s movie date didn’t end how Vanille wanted it, but it wasn’t meant to at this moment! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Was Terra correct in telling Ventus to stay home? What is Riku planning to do now that he has competition? Should Kairi be worried about Namine? Stay tuned to find out! Poof!_


	11. Tingle for Electric

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. This fic is just for fun._

Friday

Riku waited until Sora was finished talking to Hope before addressing the issue he had forgotten about until he looked at Sora’s phone. He hadn’t done it on purpose. Sora had left it on the table, and it lit up with a text message. Riku didn’t even read what the text had said. All he saw was the name of the sender and he suddenly remembered a very important discussion he was supposed to have with Sora.

Reno.

At last, Sora waved goodbye to Hope and made his way back to Riku. The two of them were going to the library to do some research and there were a few books Riku needed to check out.

“Sorry, I was discussing the play Hope let me borrow,” Sora said.

“No problem” Riku said as they began to walk, “But hey, Sora?”

“Hm?” Sora asked.

“Is Reno still bothering you?” Riku said, “I mean, I know you said he was that night I got on your nerves. But has he been bothering you before that? Or even now?”

Riku saw Sora’s eyes cast down to the ground and he sighed heavily.

“It’s not…as bad as before” Sora decided, “I mean, he texts me from time to time, but-,”

“Sora, why do you still have his number?” Riku asked.

“I’d rather know who the weird texts are coming from instead of playing the guessing game,” Sora replied.

“Has he been harassing you, though? Like before?” Riku asked.

“No, it’s much calmer” Sora said, “Besides, you know Reno is all talk and no bite.”

Sora knew that to be true. To him, the library thing was just a one-time incident. Reno knew Sora wasn’t romantically interested in him. He just liked being a flirt. He flirted with everyone and it was annoying to everyone. But Sora knew Riku had it out for Reno after those nude photos. But he didn’t need Riku watching over him like that. They aren’t together anymore.

“I know, but be careful, Sora” Riku said, “Reno can get out of hand, we both know this. I don’t need him doing anything close to what he did while we were together.”

“Riku, I know, okay?” Sora said, slightly annoyed, “I can handle myself. Vanitas is more than ready to pound anyone in the face if something happens to me. Reno knows not to try anything after those photos.”

“He better” Riku said, “Because that was letting him off easy. But you’ll tell me if it gets out of hand, okay?”

“You’ll be one of the first to know,” Sora smiled as they walked into the library. Although Sora knew there was no need. Reno wasn’t that stupid to try anything. He was just an annoying flirt.

The annoying fly. That was all.

\---

“Why did mom feel the need to call us just to tell us that she remodeled the living room? I would’ve liked to have been surprised coming home for Thanksgiving,” Namine said.

“I don’t know. I think she just misses us,” Kairi responded. The two sisters were sitting in Kairi’s dorm room, just hanging around and Namine watching Kairi rearrange her dresser.

“I say it’s time she adopts a kid. That way, she gets to feel like a mom again and we get a cute sibling,” Namine laughed. Kairi paused in placing her papers.

“Speaking of siblings” Kairi said slowly, “Um…Namine, you remember what went down between Riku and Sora last year, right?”

“How can I forget? You wouldn’t shut up about it and everyone agreed that what Riku did was wrong” Namine said, “Why did you ask?”

“Nothing in particular” Kairi said, “It’s just…I mean, you’ve been hanging around…Kadaj quite a bit.”

“He’s my dance partner, Kairi” Namine said, “And he’s really nice.”

“You like him?” Kairi asked, turning to face her sister. Namine shrugged.

“I mean, we’re friends” Namine replied, “Wait, why are you asking about Kadaj?”

Kairi didn’t answer right away, but she waited too long. Namine came to her own conclusion.

“You think I like Kadaj,” Namine said.

“It’s only because I’ve seen you around him a lot lately,” Kairi said.

“So? He’s my dance partner, Kairi” Namine said, “And I think I’ve been allowed to hang around boys since I was born.”

“I know but…” Kairi trailed off, “But I don’t want you to get…so cozy with him, you know?”

“Why?” Namine asked.

“Do you like him?” Kairi asked, “As more than a friend?”

“Kairi, I don’t know!” Namine said, annoyed now, “It’s been like a month of school! I see Kadaj in class every other day, and we hang out. Do I think he’s cute? Yes, but so is the rest of his family. That doesn’t mean I like him. And even if I did, why would that bother you?”

“It would bother me because you’re my sister” Kairi replied, “And after what went down with Riku and Sora-,”

“Kadaj isn’t Riku,” Namine said sharply. She hasn’t been friends with Kadaj long, but even she knew he was nothing like Riku.

“But he’s still his brother” Kairi pointed out, “And let’s face it, the Twilights are good looks and good manners to a degree.” Namine grabbed her bag and stood up.

“I’m not going to stand here and let you talk about someone you barely know. Give Kadaj a chance. He may be the best out of the four,” Namine said.

“Give him a chance as in you _do_ like him?” Kairi asked.

“Has it crossed your mind that a straight boy and a straight girl can be friends? Just friends?” Namine asked. She didn’t wait for an answer and she headed out. Kairi sighed.

That could’ve gone a lot smoother. She didn’t expect Namine to get angry like that. But all that did was provide her proof that Namine may have a crush on Kadaj, even if her sister wasn’t aware of it. She didn’t say Kadaj was going to do what Riku did, but she just had a bit of trouble completely trusting them after what Riku did. She remembers hearing about Kadaj his freshmen year from both Riku and Yazoo. Kadaj was definitely a ladies’ man, when he was interested in said lady. And he’s had his fair share of experience, although Kairi wasn’t sure how far he’s gotten.

But Kairi wasn’t about to let her sister help him get any further.

\---

Ventus wasn’t going out. He wasn’t.

It wasn’t because of anything Terra had said last night. That had made him more definite in going. But after class, Ventus had decided to go home and take a nap.

And that nap provided him with one of his worst nightmares.

It was one of his regular nightmares, but it felt so much closer to him. He was in the hospital, and everything was dark. Then suddenly his door opened, and at first, he thought it was one of the nurses. Except it wasn’t. It never was.

It was his father, still in the same clothes he was in the night everything changed.

Ventus tried to talk to him, but his father ignored him, and started reeling his bed out of the room. Ventus looked around but nobody was there. His father wheeled them right past the elevator, turned a corner…

And pushed Ventus’s bed down the flight of stairs.

Ventus had woken up with a bad start, and found himself shivering, clutching himself into a ball and tears running down his face. He couldn’t call Terra either, as Terra was still in class, and he didn’t want to prove that Terra had been right about him staying home. So here he was, 6pm, and in his bed binge watching Living Single because he was upset. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and looked at the caller ID. He didn’t recognize the number.

“Hello?” Ventus asked.

“Where are you right now?” Vanitas’s voice asked.

“How did you get my phone number?” Ventus asked.

“I asked Sora, duh” Vanitas said, “I thought you were coming to our house so we can all go to the place together. What’s keeping you?”

“I’m not going,” Ventus said.

“And why not?” Vanitas asked.

“I just…don’t feel like it,” Ventus said.

“Did I ever tell you you’re a bad liar? Try again,” Vanitas said. Ventus sighed.

“I…I had a nightmare and I don’t want to talk about it,” Ventus said softly. He felt a little embarrassed to even be saying that at all.

“And your remedy is sitting home watching reruns of whatever?” Vanitas rolled his eyes, “I don’t think so.”

Before Ventus could say anything, he heard a beep and realized Vanitas hung up. Ventus set his phone down. Vanitas just didn’t understand. It was one of the rare occasions when Terra wasn’t there to comfort him and Ventus hated being alone when things like this happened. He readjusted his position on the bed and went back to his show.

Fifteen minutes later, his phone went off again.

“Hello?” Ventus asked.

“You’ve got ten minutes to get outside and get dressed,” Vanitas said.

“What?” Ventus asked. He got out of bed and looked out the window. Vanitas’s car was parked in Terra’s spot in the driveway, and he waved casually up at Ventus. Ventus went back inside the house, a blush rising to his cheeks, which didn’t make sense.

“I told you I’m not going,” Ventus said.

“I’m not letting you sit in your house and mope. Come on. Some friends will do you some good,” Vanitas said.

“Vanitas-,”

“You can come willingly, or I go in there and bring you out. There’s no third option, blondie,” Vanitas said. Ventus looked at his phone and groaned. Why must he be so persistent? But then again…Vanitas technically came and checked on him…and well…

He did appreciate that. Maybe Vanitas was right. New environment may help take his mind off things.

He quickly dressed and headed outside, and ignored Vanitas smiling at him as he got into the passenger side.

“Some greasy food will do you good,” Vanitas laughed as he pulled out the driveway.

“Why did you want me to come out so bad?” Ventus asked.

“You have to ask at this point?” Vanitas asked. Ventus looked out the window. He didn’t want to deal with this.

“I have a boyfriend,” Ventus said quietly.

“That’s nice, you want a cookie?” Vanitas smirked.

“You don’t even like blonds” Ventus said, “Sora said you think blonds are basic.”

“They are” Vanitas said, “I just like you.”

That shut Ventus up. He wasn’t expecting Vanitas to outright admit it like that. He thought he had to coax some more but apparently not. Why was he even trying to coax it out of him in the first place? It didn’t matter if Vanitas liked him or not! He had a boyfriend!

They drove for another twenty minutes until Vanitas finally pulled into a parking garage.

“I thought we were going to Friendly’s?” Ventus said.

“Change of plans. Everyone wanted to go into the city, so they chose a pub with great food,” Vanitas explained as they walked. Vanitas had chosen the closest parking garage, so they quickly found the pub about two blocks away. When they came in, they saw their group of friends on the upper floor. They took the stairs.

\---

Hayner was exactly where he needed to be right now. Pence was over at someone’s dorm room probably eating and playing video games, and he was currently in his bed, with Selphie, making out and was working on getting her shirt off.

And he didn’t even have to start the movie. Bonus for him.

And Selphie was a good kisser. Hayner wasn’t sure the girl even had her first kiss, but he thanked whoever gave her lessons, because he was enjoying this. Her nice, soft lips were almost perfect mesh against his own, and when he finally got her shirt off, that bra was going to follow soon.

This. This would prove Seifer and everyone else wrong. He wasn’t fucking gay or bi or whatever they thought he was. And he was walking out of this night with a free conscious, and some serious cred.

He tore off his shirt and quickly reclaimed Selphie’s lips before moving on to her neck. Selphie made a noise in the back of her throat and he growled. This was going well.

“Um” Selphie said as she maneuvered her neck, “I’ve…never really done this before.”

Hayner grinned into her neck. He stopped his assault and smiled up at her.

“You on birth control?” Hayner asked. He probably should’ve asked that before he started but oh well.

“Yeah,” Selphie said.

“And I have a condom” Hayner said, “Don’t worry, we’re completely fine. And I’ll be gentle. I promise.”

“Okay,” Selphie smiled and she laid back down. Hayner nodded to himself. Wow, that was all it took to calm her down? Thank god he was telling the truth about having a condom.

Selphie pulled his face back up to kiss him properly as Hayner snuck his arm around her back to find the clasp of her bra. He undid it and he heard Selphie gasp. Little too early for that, but that was okay.

“You okay?” Hayner asked, just to make sure he hadn’t somehow royally screwed this up.

“Yeah, I was just surprised at how fast you did that,” Selphie laughed. Hayner rolled his eyes in amusement. At least she was having fun. He helped her get the bra off and Hayner just took a moment to stare at them. Selphie wasn’t no D cup or anything but she was a good size, and Hayner didn’t take long staring alas Selphie begin to feel uncomfortable. He wanted to put his mouth on them, but he settled to go back to kissing her, choosing to instead feel them out with his hands. He grabbed one rougher than he had intended but Selphie moaned and he brushed it aside as he began massaging the mound in his hand. This felt good. This felt nice. This felt…

This felt off.

Hayner stopped for a moment and looked down. Selphie sat up.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, her lips now plump from all the kisses.

“Huh? Oh, nothing,” Hayner said, and he went back to claiming her lips. He put his hand back to work…but something was still off.

Selphie’s breast felt to…round? Too soft? Maybe his hand was just rough?

Hayner decided to switch and went over to the next breast, and he kissed Selphie harder...but it felt the same. And now that he thought about it, Selphie’s lips felt off as well. They were smaller than his, she wasn’t really trying to fight for dominance, there was…a roughness missing.

The image of Seifer shirtless and the memory of them kissing suddenly slammed forward to the front of Hayner’s mind. He yelped and leaned far away from Selphie. Selphie sat up, covering herself.

“What’s wrong?” Selphie asked.

Hayner didn’t answer her. He felt like his body and brain were fighting right now. He had a hard on right now, and he could tell…but what was going on? Why had Seifer just came to his mind? Maybe it was because he was doing this to prove something to him. But it shouldn’t matter what Seifer thinks! He was about to get laid tonight and he was ruining it by thinking about that asshat!

He rushed Selphie and pushed her back down, his mouth coming back for hers. He heard her laugh in excitement, but he ignored it. He was doing this. He was going to sleep with her. He pushed his tongue into her mouth.

_Tongues battled as Seifer pulled him closer. He bit Hayner’s lower lip._

“Fuck!” Hayner suddenly shouted, getting off Selphie completely. He leaned over the bed and put his head in his hands. He felt the bed shift and a hand was placed on his shoulder.

“Hayner, what’s going on?” Selphie asked.

“Nothing…look, I’m sorry about this. Could you leave?” Hayner asked without looking at her. He didn’t need to look at her to know that her feelings were hurt. He heard her huff, a shuffling of clothes and bed movement and then he heard his dorm room open and close. Hayner fell back on the bed.

“Why?” he asked into the space, “Why couldn’t I do it?”

\---

“A toast to the callbacks list!” Yuffie cheered as she held her glass high. Everyone else repeated it and toasted each other’s glasses.

“This is about to be the longest callbacks of our lives,” Cloud said as he put his glass down.

“Yeah, those scenes are hella long,” Demyx complained.

“Why you complaining like you going on?” Axel chuckled, throwing a fry at him.

“Okay, but I’m ASMing, which means it’s still going to be long for me and Vanitas,” Demyx said.

“I think with the amount of people she had on that callback list, LeiLei will try to get through it quickly,” Vanille said. She certainly didn’t want to be there forever. She knew from past experience that LeiLei productions could take longer than it probably should. And The Crucible was a long play…and boring if you did it wrong.

“I say all the girls just have a screaming contest and whoever is the loudest gets to be Abigail,” Yazoo laughed.

“Spare my eardrums, please,” Zack said. Vanille laughed and took a sip of her drink. Honestly, she was having a great time. Not that she never did anytime she hung out with her theater friends and their other close friends. Everyone just always had a good attitude when they came together.

And then there was Yazoo.

Yazoo had been giving Vanille all sorts of attention tonight. He was currently sitting next to her, and to her amusement, Ashe was on the other side of the table, as Zack had stolen the seat on the other side of Yazoo. Yazoo had been putting his arm around her, he kept stealing fries off her plate, he flicked her hair a few times already, and he currently had his hand resting on her thigh, and Vanille had no intention of telling him to move it.

“So, Vanitas, when are you getting on stage?” Axel asked.

“Never. I don’t act. I stage manage,” Vanitas replied.

“That’s a lie!” Sora objected, “Guys, he can sing! And really well!”

“Why are you advertising skills I don’t possess by will?” Vanitas asked, hitting Sora in the shoulder, who flinched away from him before hitting him back.

“Wait, you can sing?” Tifa asked.

“No, I can’t,” Vanitas said.

“Yes, he can” Sora objected, “He used to come to vocal classes with me in high school.”

“I only came with you because you were too afraid to go by yourself,” Vanitas clarified. He heard Ventus snicker next to him and he shut him up by wrapping his foot around his under the table. Ventus tensed up and Vanitas smirked. He wasn’t moving his foot now.

“That’s…true, but you still can sing,” Sora said.

“Let’s test that theory on karaoke night,” Cloud said.

“Wasn’t that supposed to be this night?” Vanitas asked.

“Yeah, but the place was still remodeling. They’re almost done,” Leon replied.

“So, you a tenor or a bass?” Ventus asked, a smart smile on his face. He pushed a yelp back into his throat when Vanitas pulled his leg closer to him. He looked into the amber eyes and instantly regretted it.

“I’ll let you know next time you want to cuddle,” Vanitas said, smiling mischievously at him. Ventus felt his cheeks go pink and he turned away and began talking to Roxas. He and Vanitas hadn’t exactly talked about that night, and Ventus honestly didn’t intend to. He didn’t need to be reminded that he had cuddled with Vanitas without a second thought behind it.

Vanitas still hadn’t let go of his leg.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and he looked at it and frowned. It was Terra, asking where he was. Ventus sent a quick text back saying where and awaited the shit storm that was going to happen if Terra decided to bring up last night. Ventus hadn’t told him about his nightmare and he really didn’t want to. To his surprise, his phone didn’t go off during the rest of the dinner.

As everyone got up and made car arrangements to take people back to campus, Ventus was still waiting for Terra’s reply when Vanitas suddenly grabbed his hand and started pulling him down the street.

“Where are you going?” Ventus asked, “The garage is the other way.”

“We’re not going there” Vanitas said, “I want to go for a walk.”

“…Oh,” was all Ventus said. He didn’t even try to fight, and after a block or two, Vanitas let go of him as the two continued to walk. They found the quieter part of the city, and they slowed their walk as they walked through the neighborhood.

“Any reason you wanted to go for this walk?” Ventus asked.

“I like walking” Vanitas shrugged, “It helps clear my head. Get my thoughts together. And the weather is nice so why not? Tomorrow’s Saturday, we don’t have weekend rehearsals yet.”

“Fair enough,” Ventus said. The two walked on slowly.

“Hey” Vanitas started, “I know I made you come out here and everything…but are you actually okay?”

“Y-yeah” Ventus said, “I mean, I’m pass what happened on Tuesday.”

“Did the nightmare you mentioned earlier have anything to do with Tuesday?” Vanitas asked.

“…Not Tuesday specifically” Ventus said, “Besides, you were right. The fresh air and company did do me some good. It was a recurring one anyway. Didn’t matter.”

“You have recurring nightmares?” Vanitas asked, quite shocked.

“Doesn’t everyone?” Ventus asked.

“Not me” Vanitas said, “At least not any that I can remember.”

“Lucky you,” Ventus said. There was a long minute of silence as they got to the end of the neighborhood and saw the park that lay at the end. Vanitas took a breath and scratched the back of his head.

“I know it’s none of my business, but…I mean, you know Sora told us all what happened, right?” Vanitas asked. Ventus stopped walking. Vanitas noticed, and turned back around. Ventus looked down at the ground.

“Yeah, I know” Ventus said, “I wasn’t exactly happy about it, but I know Terra told him to.”

“Was your dad always that abusive?” Vanitas asked before he covered his mouth. He hadn’t meant for that come out so blunt. He saw Ventus tense.

“I’m sorry, that was rude, even for me,” Vanitas said.

“No, he wasn’t,” Ventus replied, not sure why he actually answered. He went over and sat down on an open bench. Vanitas joined him. Ventus forced himself to relax his shoulders. He wasn’t even sure why he had opened up this conversation.

“Um…we got into yelling matches a lot” Ventus said, “But he never put his hands on me. The last time I had a spanking was when I was five and that was it…My dad wasn’t abusive before that…but that didn’t matter to the judges.”

“You said the last time you saw him you screamed. Didn’t you have to see him in court after that?” Vanitas asked. Ventus shook his head.

“No” Ventus replied, “The doctors decided that it wasn’t safe for my mental state to see him, especially after my reaction. Our court sessions were done separately and recorded. The only reason he’s not in jail is because I didn’t want him to go. They made a separate deal.”

“What did they do?” Vanitas asked, confused. How the hell did Ventus’s dad get out of going to jail for almost killing his own child?

“He’s paying for me to go college” Ventus explained, “And he doesn’t have custody rights anymore. My aunt is my guardian. Once I made it known that I didn’t want to see him, they made it so. I haven’t seen him in six years.”

“Not that you should miss him but…,” Vanitas trailed off. Ventus sighed and his shoulders sagged. Vanitas placed a hand on his shoulder which Ventus appreciated.

“I don’t…miss him” Ventus said, his throat getting tight, “I just…”

“You want to know why?” Vanitas said, “That’s what you said that night.”

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” Ventus said suddenly, turning away. He didn’t want to cry in front of Vanitas. He didn’t want to cry at all.

“Hey,” Vanitas said. He gently grabbed Ventus’s chin and turned him back. He saw the way Ventus’s eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

“If it makes you feel any better, I originally brought us on this walk hoping you would want to have sex in the trees,” Vanitas said. Ventus’s mouth dropped open in shock for a sparing moment until the two of the burst into laughter at the same time. The tears Ventus had at the corners of his eyes fell, but they were happy tears now, and he pushed Vanitas away from him.

“I can’t stand you!” Ventus laughed.

“Lies, you already admitted you found me attractive. I was taking the hint,” Vanitas said.

“Why you-!” Ventus got up at the same Vanitas did, and Vanitas took off running and laughing as Ventus chased after him. He couldn’t catch Vanitas on his life, as Vanitas kept ducking and dodging him, causing Ventus to even fall over at one point. Although Ventus claimed Vanitas was cheating as he threw tiny twigs at him while running.

“You’re cheating, I am not athletic!” Ventus said as he ran. Vanitas turned and started jogging backwards just to show off.

“Not my problem, blondie,” Vanitas said, and he stepped out of the way as Ventus almost grabbed him. He changed the game around and grabbed Ventus by his wrists instead.

“Alright, show off!” Ventus grinned, trying to get his arms free but it wasn’t working.

“Oh, please,” Vanitas teased. The two wrestled for a minute, Ventus failing at trying to get free of Vanitas’s grip. Vanitas suddenly put him up against a tree, holding his wrists above his head. Vanitas smiled at him with those damn amber eyes, and Ventus’s own blue gems grinned back, not accepting defeat.

“I’m only showing off when I’m upstaging Sora in song,” Vanitas said.

“I thought you didn’t sing,” Ventus said.

“I also don’t like blondes” Vanitas said, “So explain how you got here.”

Ventus didn’t answer him, and once his eyes flickered down for a split second to Vanitas’s lips, he felt it. That connection that happened in the bedroom. When Vanitas was close to him and he could feel that electric current he chose to ignore. It was back, and it was a lot stronger now. He looked back up to Vanitas and found the raven-haired twin staring at him, his eyes also flickering to dangerous territory. Ventus’s throat went dry and he could feel his heart beating loud against his chest. He could feel Vanitas’s body heat coming off him, and he made the mistake of licking his lips.

“V-Vanitas?” Ventus said, barely a whisper. His skin was burning in places he’d rather not admit.

Vanitas moved in, tilting his head. Ventus closed his eyes and opened his mouth just slightly and-

_WE MAY BE FACING THE IMPOSSIBLE! WE MAY BE CHASING AFTER MIRACLES!-_

Ventus’s phone ringing loudly in his pocket jumpstarted both the boys. The two of them just stared at each other before Vanitas let him go, and Ventus fished his phone out of his pocket. It was Terra.

Terra.

His boyfriend.

Boyfriend of six years. Terra. Yes.

“Hello?” Ventus asked.

“Hey, where are you? I thought you would be home by now,” Terra said. Ventus frowned. Terra sounded worried.

“Um, yeah, we’re on our way” Ventus said as he ran a hand through his hair. He knew his face was still pink, “We um…stopped for ice cream and Sora got a little carried away with the chocolate syrup.”

Vanitas turned and raised an eyebrow at Ventus’s obvious lie. Ventus shrugged at him, silently praying Vanitas wouldn’t say anything in the background.

“Oh” Terra said, “Well, I guess I’ll see you in a bit, okay?”

“Yeah, sure” Ventus said, “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Terra said. Ventus hung the phone and cursed to himself.

“The garage is this way,” Vanitas called over his shoulder as he began walking. Ventus quickly grabbed his jacket off the bench and caught up to him. The walk back to the parking garage was quiet, uncomfortably quiet, and Ventus could still feel the heat from that moment. It wasn’t as strong, but it was still there. He wondered if Vanitas felt it too.

They made it to the garage and got in the car.

“Hey, Vanitas?” Ventus said, and he was surprised at how his voice trembled.

“Hm?” was all Vanitas gave him as he started the car.

“Thanks…for earlier” Ventus clarified, “It’s not often I get to talk about my dad…for long, anyway. I feel a little bit better about my nightmare now.”

“Oh” Vanitas said, caught off guard, “Um, you’re welcome. You can talk to me anytime, you know.”

“Yeah,” Ventus nodded, turning to the window. The ride back to Ventus’s house was quiet.

\---

“There you are,” Terra said as Ventus came through the door, “I was starting to think Sora convinced you to spend the night.”

“I’m not dealing with a brain freezed Sora,” Ventus laughed. Terra quickly kissed him before letting Ventus hang up his coat and take off his shoes. Ventus giggled.

“You seem in better spirits” Terra admitted, “Looks like you needed the outing after all.”

“Well, that among other things,” Ventus said, tracing a line down Terra’s clothed chest. Terra gave him a curious eyebrow and Ventus shrugged.

“That sound like what I think it means?” Terra asked.

“I interrupted our last session. I’m willing to take a make-up exam,” Ventus said, laughing a bit. He let out a slight shriek as Terra suddenly hoisted him up, forcing Ventus to wrap his legs around Terra’s torso. Terra kissed him and gave his hips a small squeeze.

“Let’s talk about that in my office,” Terra said, and he carried Ventus upstairs to their bedroom.

\---

Later that night, Ventus lay against Terra’s naked chest, listening to his boyfriend’s heartbeat as he slept. But Ventus couldn’t sleep, even though he should be exhausted after Terra took full advantage of Ventus’s invitation, but he couldn’t. And Terra had been all over him. The kissing, his fingers, his tongue, his…everything. Ventus had thought it was going to help.

So why the hell did he still feel Vanitas’s electric?

_Okay, that’s it for this chapter! Sorry if it seemed a little out of place, I was changing ideas as I was writing, but I did set up some good stuff to happen later! Bad Ventus! Is Kairi right to worry about Kadaj? What exactly went down between Riku and Sora? Should Sora have told Riku about the library incident? What’s Hayner going to do now? Next chapter, the Twilight brothers are all under one roof, but old feelings die hard. And for Hope, scrapbooking may just be the way to Sora’s heart. Stay tuned! Poof!_


	12. Fighting and Flirting

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. This fic is purely for fun._

Saturday

“I already told you, I’ll see you guys during Christmas break. You need to be patient,” Vanitas laughed in his room. Sora was in his room next door pretending to read, but really, he was just listening through the wall. He liked hearing Vanitas talk to his friends from Europe. He sounded happy, despite his claims that they got on his nerves. He sounded happy right now to be talking to them, and that made Sora smile.

“No, I’m not stage managing. I’m ASMing” Vanitas was saying, “I know…yeah, but I did get here three weeks late remember? They already had a stage manager. But LeiLei…yes, her name is LeiLei…she said based on what she sees for this show, then she’s sure I can stage manage the next show.”

There was shuffling around, and Sora was sure it was Vanitas picking up books off the floor. Mr. Midnight had gotten into his room the other night and knocked over stuff on his dresser. Sora laughed but he also had to make sure Vanitas didn’t kill the cat in his sleep. Sora looked over at said cat, who was scratching at its post, purring loudly.

“I love you, Mr. Midnight,” Sora cooed, but the cat ignored him. That was okay, Sora knew he heard him.

“You’re joking right?” he heard Vanitas say. Sora had tuned out looking at his cat, but he put his ear more secure against the wall. Vanitas didn’t sound happy. This was one of the days when he wished his bed was on that side of the wall, so now he was forced to stand, even though he was ease dropping.

“Yeah, you think?!” Vanitas was saying, “That’s not even…! He shouldn’t be doing that, that’s so extra! I got into too much drama for him to even still be on me enough to be doing that...Yeah, I wish you hadn’t told me. He needs to move on is what he needs to do, not…that.”

“What are they talking about?” Sora asked quietly. Who needed to move on? What drama? Vanitas hadn’t mentioned any drama between him and someone else in his letters. What was he talking about?

“Exactly. That’s why I’m not speaking to him. He ever wondered why he hasn’t gotten a post card from me? That’s why” Vanitas said, “Hayley, do me a favor and tell Pix to get a grip, okay? Yeah, I’ll email you later. Bye.”

Sora leaned away from the wall. Pix? Who was Pix? Vanitas never mentioned someone named Pix. Hayley, he remembered from one of Vanitas’s letters, but he’s never heard of Pix. Who was that, and why did Vanitas sound so annoyed about him? 

He heard a knock on his door and nearly jumped out of skin. Did Vanitas know he was spying on him? He went over and opened the door.

“Are you coming for tacos or what?” Vanitas asked, dangling his keys off his fingers.

“Are you treating?” Sora asked. Vanitas rolled his eyes.

“Yes,” Vanitas said.

“Then I’m in! Bye Mr. Midnight!” Sora called into his room.

“Farewell, demon,” Vanitas said, and he could’ve sworn he heard the cat hiss at him on their way out.

“Oh, we have to be back soon” Sora remembered, “Hope and Roxas are coming over to help me start my scrapbook.”

“The one you were supposed to be making freshmen year? You haven’t started it?” Vanitas asked as they got in the car.

“I was busy!” Sora said. Vanitas had to bite his tongue before saying what he was busy doing. He flicked his twin on the forehead before igniting the engine and driving off. He could use the food distraction right now. Hayley had ruined his good mood and he was determined to get it back.

But that would also require a certain blondie to be there.

\---

“You know, Loz, I thought you would always get a pit bull, not a corgi,” Yazoo said as said corgi ran around them in a circle, “Is he uh…okay?”

“He really likes company” Loz said, “Besides, I was going to get the pit, but I needed something to make me get up in the morning. Little Felix over here does a good job of making sure I get up.”

Felix jumped into his lap and licked the underside of his chin. Loz barely had enough time to get his stack of cards out the way. The four Twilight brothers were sitting at the living room table in Loz’s new apartment, currently playing Uno as they waited for Loz’s tuna casserole to be done in the oven.

“How many times has dad stopped by?” Kadaj asked. Loz rolled his eyes.

“Too many times” Loz said, “I swear, Kadaj, when you move out for real, our dad might end up on the Bachelor with his lonely ass.” A round of laughter filled the room.

“Speaking of you, Kadaj, how’s the theater treating you?” Loz asked as he threw down a card. Felix had went back to running around the table and in between their legs.

“It’s going fine” Kadaj said, “Dr. Masie thinks I have the best articulation she’s ever seen.”

“Yeah, so much so that she’s considering adding in that song from Mary Poppins Returns to our annual Cabaret just so he can show it off,” Riku laughed. Kadaj whipped his head over to his brother.

“She’s joking, right?” Kadaj asked. Riku laughed and patted Kadaj on the back.

“You’ll be fine, Kadaj,” Riku said.

“Yeah, besides, you’ll have your little girlfriend there to cheer you on,” Yazoo said.

“What?” Kadaj asked.

“What? Kadaj’s got a girlfriend?” Loz asked, keenly interested.

“N-No,” Kadaj said, and he turned to Yazoo, “Why would you say that?”

“Oh, come on, little bro” Yazoo said, “Kairi told Yuffie about the amount of time you’ve been spending with her little sister.”

“You’re dating Namine?” Riku asked, excited.

“I’m not dating anyone!” Kadaj objected, his cheeks going red, “Namine’s my dance partner and a friend. We’re not dating.”

“You like her?” Loz asked. Kadaj opened his mouth and closed it again.

“I’m…not answering that,” Kadaj said quietly, sinking into his seat. He didn’t actually have an answer, but he didn’t want to think about it right now. When Namine had text him about what Kairi said about him, he wasn’t exactly thrilled. But then it made him start thinking about whether he did like Namine as more than a friend, but he didn’t want to think about that, so he chose not to.

“Kadaj’s got a girlfriend,” Riku announced.

“Hey, give him some slack” Loz said, “It’s not everyday the ladies realize he’s straight.”

“Well, whatever you do, don’t show her to Loz, you might lose her,” Riku chuckled.

Yazoo and Kadaj paused and looked over at each other from across the table. Yazoo took a glance at Loz and saw that he was staring at his cards, but then he looked up at Riku and tilted his head to the side.

“I may be bi, but I have boundaries, you know,” Loz said, a slightly forced smile on his face.

“Who would’ve guessed that?’ Riku mumbled quietly as he shuffled his cards. Loz sighed and put down his cards. Kadaj looked at his lap and Yazoo was just watching. The tension in the room was so thick even little Felix stopped running around and sat under the table, looking around.

“Something you want to say, Riku?” Loz asked.

“You know Sora didn’t want to come because he thought you and Kadaj were going to plot something?” Riku asked.

“Plot what?” Kadaj asked but Yazoo shushed him from across the table.

“I don’t know. Some way to get Sora and I alone. Well, Loz? Were you going to do that?” Riku asked, staring right at Loz.

“Why would I? That’s rude to Sora,” Loz said, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. Felix whined under the table and Kadaj picked him up, ruffling his ears.

“Not rude to me?” Riku asked.

“Considering all factors, I don’t think it would’ve mattered if you felt insulted or not,” Loz said.

“Loz-,” Yazoo tried to intervene.

“Seeing as I’m your brother, I would like to believe-,”

“Oh, _now_ I’m your brother” Loz cut Riku off coldly, “Because for a long time, I wasn’t associated with that label. What made you change your mind? Is it because you finally realized you’re an idiot or because Sora dumped you _because_ you’re an idiot?”

“You asshole!” Riku said, throwing his deck of cards across the table. Loz stood up and so did Yazoo, placing a hand on Loz’s chest.

“Loz, sit down” Yazoo said, “Riku, chill out.”

“You’re telling _me_ to chill out?!” Riku exclaimed, “Did you hear what the fuck he just said?!”

“You started it” Loz said, “Mr. I can’t let things go.”

“Let things go? You tried to steal Sora from me, and you expect me to let that go?!” Riku said, his voice raising. 

“I did nothing of the sort, and if your fucked-up mind still believes that, then you really are an idiot,” Loz retorted. Riku went to rush him but Yazoo grabbed him quicker than anyone thought he could move and restrained Riku.

“Riku, go for a walk,” Yazoo said. Riku pushed away from Yazoo.

“Shut up, you’re not our dad,” Riku said, but he grabbed his shoes and coat anyway and stormed off, slamming the door behind him. Yazoo turned to Kadaj.

“Can you go after him?” Yazoo asked.

“I guess,” Kadaj rolled his eyes. He put a leash on Felix and took him with him. When the door closed, Yazoo turned to Loz.

“Loz, did you really have to play into that?” Yazoo asked.

“It’s my place, I do what I want” Loz said, “I can’t believe he’s still hung up on that. It’s been over six months. When is he going to get over it? Nothing happened between Sora and I, he only thinks it did, and he’s trying to find someone else to blame other than his jealousy and over paranoid ass.”

“Loz, we all know Riku is at fault for that fallout” Yazoo said, “But you can’t act like you didn’t play a role in it as well. It may have been a misguided role, but a role nonetheless.”

Loz looked at Yazoo and held his gaze for only a moment before he sighed, his shoulders sagging.

“Sora didn’t leave him because of what happened with me. Or whatever Riku thinks happened. He left him because Riku fucked up, and he can’t accept that,” Loz said, shaking his head.

“…I know” Yazoo said, “But…you’re not going to make it any better by digging into him. You and Riku have never been on good terms with each other, but somebody has to be the olive branch.”

“I just don’t understand why he keeps blaming me for everything,” Loz said sadly. Yazoo placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Loz…what happened?” Yazoo asked. Loz looked over at Yazoo and shrugged his hand off his shoulder.

“Not. A. Damn. Thing,” Loz gritted out before storming off to his room. Yazoo sat down on the couch and ran a hand through his hair. Sora breaking up with Riku really wasn’t Loz’s fault, and somewhere deep down Riku knew that. He knows the last straw was what he did. But Yazoo couldn’t figure out for the life of him why Riku was still boiling that pot.

Loz was right. Why did Riku blame Loz for everything?

\---

Terra finally found the theater section in Barnes and Noble. He didn’t want to ask for directions, but he will admit that he spent a good fifteen minutes going up and down escalators to different floors trying to find the right section. He found it and started going through the mini sections within it. Shakespeare…Theater Commentary…Monologues…Plays…

Terra stopped. That’s what he was looking for. He followed by playwright’s last name until he finally got to the letter ‘M’, found Arthur Miller, and plucked out a copy of The Crucible.

After battling with himself over Aqua and Zacks’s stupid opinions, he gave up and just decided to buy the play and read it. He couldn’t hold back his paranoia anymore. He had to read this Salem Witch play and prove that he was overreacting. But if anything in the Crucible was anything like what Aqua mentioned about Dog Sees God, then he would really need to have a sit down with Ventus about the roles he’s taking on. He didn’t want to limit Ventus’s acting, he knew Ventus was great without needing to see it, but he couldn’t sit there and pretend that he hasn’t had dreams lately of walking into his living room only to find Ventus dressed as a peanut character, shirtless, and making out on the couch with Cloud (he found out that was who had played CB). It was driving him up the wall.

He was going to read The Crucible, just so he knew word for word what went on in that play. He was originally going to read a summary of it, but summaries still leave out little details. He needed to know what every character was doing. Ventus had told him that the show was about the Salem Witch trials, that much he knew. But anyone could sneak a sex scene into any type of show. And he didn’t know what he was going to do if The Crucible had a sex scene Ventus may or may not be involved in. The cast list wasn’t up yet according to Aqua.

Terra convinced himself he wasn’t being overboard. He was just calming his nerves. He just wanted to know.

Just before he left the theater section, he hesitated for a moment or so, and then picked up a copy of Dog Sees God as well. It’s a play about the peanuts, it couldn’t be that graphic.

\---

“Sora, weren’t you supposed to start this freshmen year?” Roxas laughed as he cut a piece of construction paper. He, Hope and Sora were currently in Sora’s room, helping Sora start on his scrapbook.

“Vanitas said the same thing and I’m giving you the same answer. I was busy,” Sora stuck his tongue out.

“How many of these alphabet stickers do you want?” Hope asked, holding them up.

“I’m not sure, but can you start spelling out that list of words I put over there?” Sora asked.

“Sure.”

“Thanks, Hope. Also, thanks for joining me in this. Roxas didn’t really had no choice but you could’ve slept in your Saturday,” Sora said.

“Oh, I wasn’t doing anything that was urgent” Hope said, “Besides, I’m curious as to what your freshmen year consisted of.”

“Warning to you, a lot of Sora blushing,” Roxas laughed, and he only laughed harder when Sora hit him in the shoulder. The boxes of paper and memory clippings surrounded them as they got to work. Sora had turned on Pandora and it was on the Pop station, with Britney Spears blasting in his room.

“Is Ventus coming?” Hope asked as he dug into on of the boxes, finished filing the words into piles. Sora pouted.

“He was supposed to, but he said he’s pretty tired,” Sora said.

“That’s code for he had sex with Terra last night and now he’s exhausted,” Roxas snickered.

“Roxas!” Sora said.

“What? We all know it’s true. He never claims he’s tired unless he had sex the day prior. And seeing as how late we all got home yesterday, I’m not surprised he’s sleeping in,” Roxas shrugged, as if all of it was obvious.

“Can we not discuss my twin little’s sex life?” Sora asked, his face going pink.

“We could talk about my sex life but I’m sure you’ve heard most of it,” Roxas said.

“Yeah, all the way across the hall,” Sora replied. It was Roxas’s turn to hit Sora in the shoulder as Hope laughed. Hope pulled out a few pictures from a smaller shoe box, and he paused as he looked through the three in his hand. They were photos taken with a polaroid camera, and they were pictures of Sora’s sophomore year…with Riku.

Riku kissing Sora on the cheek who was eating ice cream. Riku giving Sora a piggyback ride. Sora pulling him for a kiss by the collar of his shirt.

Hope looked into the shoe box and saw there were a lot more polaroid photos.

“You doing okay, Hope?” Sora asked, “You’ve gone a bit quiet. Unless you’re secretly jamming to this Kesha song playing.”

“Oh, uh…,” Hope said, but he didn’t do a very good job of hiding what he was looking at. Sora picked the photos from his hands before Hope could stop him. Hope just watched as Sora’s smile slowly melted away as his eyes landed on the pictures. He had a look on his face, and Hope couldn’t tell if he was sad or angry about seeing the photos. Roxas looked over and noticed what was happening upon seeing the small pieces of paper in Sora’s hand.

“There’s a…um, box of it over here,” Hope said, not really sure what else to say. Sora nodded.

“I know, I decorated the box for it” Sora said, “I…must’ve forgot it was in my closet.”

“I can throw them out if you want,” Hope offered.

“Yeah, we don’t need to put that in your scrapbook,” Roxas added.

“What? No” Sora said, straightening the three photos into one stack, “It’s a scrapbook of my memories. He…he counts. And I like these photos anyway.”

“You sure?” Roxas asked. Sora nodded. He gave the photos back to Hope.

“I’ll go through those after I’m done with these cast notes,” Sora said. Hope nodded and put the pictures back into the box. Nsync came on Pandora and the three of them worked in a slightly uncomfortable silence. Hope didn’t take his eyes off Sora, and he noticed that some of the fire Sora had minutes ago wasn’t there anymore. He bright eyes seemed a little dimmer and it made Hope frown. Five minutes into the silence, Sora stood up.

“I’m going to go get us some drinks. Is grape juice okay with everyone?” Sora asked. Roxas and Hope nodded, and Sora disappeared out the room, Mr. Midnight trailing after him, wanting food.

“I feel kind of responsible now,” Hope said.

“Don’t be” Roxas said, “Sora is still…struggling with his feelings for Riku.”

“He still likes him?” Hope asked.

“It’s complicated” Roxas said, “And it doesn’t help that he sees Riku almost every day. He’s better than he was before though. The summer apart helped and he’s nice to Riku now, and vice versa. But…feelings don’t just go away like magic, you know?”

Hope nodded but he didn’t really get it. He honestly didn’t think Sora should get back together with someone who made him frown like that. He looked over at Roxas.

“Roxas, I don’t mean to intrude” Hope said slowly, “But…what exactly happened between those two?”

“It’s not my place to say” Roxas said, “You’re better off asking Sora, but I wouldn’t right now.”

“Of course,” Hope said softly. He went back to going through another box, a little sad now.

He wished he hadn’t found those photos.

\---

Downstairs, Vanitas was playing a video game when Sora came downstairs. He hit the pause button.

“What’s wrong?” Vanitas asked when he saw Sora’s face.

“N-nothing” Sora said, “I just got a little light-headed is all. I’m getting drinks for us.”

“You sure? You look upset,” Vanitas asked. Sora nodded and went into the kitchen. Vanitas went back to playing his video game, but he glanced over at his twin every second or so, until Sora returned upstairs. Mr. Midnight came up beside the couch he lounging on.

“Demon, if you know what’s good for you, you’d go over to the empty couch,” Vanitas said, not even looking at the cat. As if to spite him, Mr. Midnight walked in a tiny circle and then settled into a ball to sleep.

“Satan,” Vanitas mumbled. His phone vibrated on his lap and he looked down quickly to see who was calling. He paused his game, put on his headphones, and then slid the phone to answer.

“What’s up, blondie?” Vanitas asked.

“Is Sora okay?” Ventus asked.

“I was trying to figure that out myself, why?” Vanitas said as he resumed his game.

“Roxas just sent me a text saying Hope found a box of pictures of him and Riku and Sora got all quiet. I was worried about him, but I didn’t want to ask him and tell on Roxas in the process,” Ventus explained.

“Ooh, so that explains that look on his face” Vanitas said, “I’m sure he’ll be fine, he just wasn’t expecting to find that. He should’ve thrown all that shit out when he broke up with him.”

“He still liked him, Vanitas,” Ventus said.

“If I was here, he would’ve burned it” Vanitas said, “But enough about Sora. I heard you were supposed to be here as well. Where are you?”

“At home,” Ventus said.

“Oh, you in bed?” Vanitas asked, a teasing tone in his voice.

“Down, boy,” Ventus said.

“Gladly,” Vanitas replied.

“Shut up” Ventus said, although Vanitas could hear a grin in his voice, “I’m just relaxing. What are you doing?”

“Playing video games, talking to you” Vanitas tallied off, “Did you have any nightmares last night?”

“Oh” Ventus said, clearly surprised by the question, “Um…no. I don’t really remember dreaming last night.”

“Too busy thinking about me?” Vanitas asked.

“Too busy having sex, smartass,” Ventus said, and he heard Vanitas curse over the phone. Good, he had that coming. Unbeknownst to him, Vanitas had actually cursed because he just lost the level he was on. He restarted the level.

“Do me a favor and keep your sexual escapades with Terra to yourself” Vanitas said, “I’m only interested in hearing about you.”

“Well, if you must know, I’m currently in bed,” Ventus said.

“We’ve established that, blondie” Vanitas said, “Let’s get to the important part.”

“The important part?”

“You still naked or did you put on clothes?” Vanitas asked.

“Wh-what!? I’m not answering that!” Ventus exclaimed.

“Answer enough. You’re still naked,” Vanitas said, “Oh, fuck shit!”

“You lost?” Ventus asked.

“For the millionth time” Vanitas groaned, “This world is fucking impossible. Whoever made this world needs to burn in hell.”

“What are you playing?” Ventus asked.

“Crash Bandicoot. Water levels,” Vanitas replied.

“Oh, I love that game,” Ventus said.

“Me too, but back to you being naked” Vanitas said.

“I never said I was naked,” Ventus said.

“Let’s play a game. Every time I beat a level on the first try, you must touch a different part of your body,” Vanitas said.

“Let’s play a different game” Ventus said, “Restart the game from the first world. I’ll play with you. Whoever completes each level with the most boxes collected has to say something true about themselves.”

“You’re on, although I like my game better,” Vanitas chuckled as he exited the level he was on and restarted the game. He waited while Ventus got his own game set up.

“You ready?” Ventus asked after a few minutes.

“Wait, what do we do if we both get a perfect score?” Vanitas asked.

“Then we just keep going,” Ventus said.

“I say you touch yourself,” Vanitas smirked.

“Why don’t _you_ just touch yourself?” Ventus asked, amusement in his voice.

“Because I’m in the living room and I’d rather not,” Vanitas replied.

“If we get a perfect score then we just keep going,” Ventus repeated. Vanitas sighed.

“Fine. I like my idea better,” Vanitas said, smirking. They started playing. The first few levels, they both kept getting perfect scores, as those levels were the easiest. It was about level 7 when the box count was finally different. Ventus had lost.

“Alright, let’s hear it,” Vanitas said in triumph.

“Okay” Ventus said, “I had my first kiss in fourth grade with a girl.”

“Accident or on purpose?” Vanitas asked as the next level loaded.

“Purpose” Ventus replied, “She came over and asked if she could kiss me. I saw no issues, so I just said sure and it happened. Her lips were chapped.”

He heard Vanitas laugh and he almost got eaten by a flower when his heart jumped. They finished the level and this time, Ventus beat him by one box.

“That is absolute bullshit,” Vanitas said.

“That is not a truth,” Ventus teased.

“Well, I had _my_ first kiss in kindergarten” Vanitas said, “And it was with a boy.”

“You heathen!” Ventus laughed.

“It was not my fault” Vanitas said, “He had two dads and he wanted to know what it felt like to kiss another person and nobody else was around at the time. I didn’t even respond, he just did it.”

“Well, were his lips chapped like the girls was?” Ventus asked.

“Nope, but it lasted a lot longer than I would’ve preferred,” Vanitas said. They started getting same box counts again, and it wasn’t until level 15 when Ventus lost again.

“Oh, here’s something fun for you” Ventus said, “First time I touched another guy was ninth grade. It wasn’t Terra.”

“That’s not fun for me. It wasn’t me” Vanitas scoffed, “Did you like it?”

“At the time? No” Ventus said, “I freaked out and left his house without another word.”

“Coward,” Vanitas mocked. Ventus just rolled his eyes. They played a few more levels and made it to the next world with perfect box counts, or both of them missed the same number of boxes. On the first level of the new world, Ventus lost.

“How about I ask the question instead?” Vanitas suggested.

“What do you want to know? Aside from my current clothing situation,” Ventus said.

“When did you tell Terra about our Jenga kiss?” Vanitas asked. Ventus blinked.

“Oh, uh…the day I had my attack,” Ventus said.

“Ha, that way he’ll forgive you without getting mad,” Vanitas laughed.

“Well, it was an accident. He understood that much,” Ventus said.

“And he understood you kissing me back too huh?” Vanitas said. Ventus took too long to answer, and the silence made Vanitas break out into a grin.

“You didn’t tell him you kissed me back,” Vanitas declared. 

“I missed three boxes. How many did you get?” Ventus asked instead.

“I missed five, I lose,” Vanitas said. He would let Ventus get away with that. No need to make the blond freak out over forgiven antics already.

“My turn. Why do you like me?” Ventus asked, because he was honestly curious. Vanitas barely knew him, and yet Vanitas was fixated on him. Why?

“Because I think you’re cute” Vanitas said as if that was the obvious answer, “And you blush easily, you’re on good terms with my twin, you’ve got some type of an attitude, and you have a little dangerous streak in there that just needs some tempting out. The list will get longer as the semester continues.”

Vanitas didn’t hear anything on the other side for a minute.

“Hello?” Vanitas asked, thinking Ventus hung up.

“I-I’m here” Ventus started, “It’s just…I didn’t expect that type of answer from you.”

“You wanted an honest answer, I gave it to you” Vanitas smirked, “Not everything I say to you is sexual you know. I do care somewhere in this body.”

“I believe you” Ventus said. He heard the door open downstairs, “Listen, I’ve got to go, but save your game. We’ll pick this back up another day.”

“Sure” Vanitas said, “But I’ve got one last question.”

“What?” Ventus asked.

“Are you naked in your bed right now?” Vanitas asked. Ventus groaned, but there was smile on his face.

“For love of God, Vanitas, yes, alright?” Ventus laughed.

“So why couldn’t we play my way earlier if I was correct all along?” Vanitas asked.

“There would’ve been no point. You aren’t here to see me touch myself. Bye,” Ventus said as he hung up before Vanitas could say anything more. He called downstairs to let Terra know he was awake and hopped up to put at least some boxers on. And then he stood up and realized what just happened.

Did he…did he just flirt with Vanitas?

_Alright, that’s it for this chapter! What has Ventus done? Is he playing with fire? And what’s the story behind Riku and his oldest brother, Loz? And poor Hope, he killed Sora’s mood. Does Sora still have feelings for Riku? And who exactly is Pix? Next chapter, Riku shares his paranoia about Hope with Kadaj, will Kadaj encourage or advise against Riku doing anything? Yazoo invites Vanille to his house to watch his favorite movie, and much more! Stay tuned! Poof!_


	13. Planning Answers

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. This fic is purely for fun._

Monday

“So, you’re an even bigger loser than I already thought you were,” was what Hayner heard as he tried to lift weights. He groaned loudly, knowing who it came from, and kept going, pretending he didn’t hear him. He gave a look up at Pence who was spotting, and through eye contact Pence knew to try and play along.

At least he tried to until Seifer promptly pushed him out the way and pretended to be his spotter.

“What do you want, psycho?” Hayner said, grunting as he continued.

“Heard you failed to hit the sheets with little Selphie,” Seifer laughed. Hayner immediately put the weight on the hinges and sat up, his face red.

“How the hell did you know about that?!” Hayner hissed. Seifer only laughed and Hayner felt the tension in his neck tighten. Probably not a good sign.

“Well, Fuu and Selphie are really close friends and Selphie might’ve told a little tale of your failed attempt at getting her pants off,” Seifer said, his eyes just glinting with amusement.

“At least I know where the clitoris is, unlike _somebody_ ,” Hayner said. Before he could react, Seifer gripped him up by the hem of his shirt. Pence just stood there, not really sure what to do. Hayner would have to explain to him later the qualities of friendship.

“Why don’t you just admit you couldn’t do it because you’re hot for someone else?” Seifer asked, an evil grin on his face.

“As if!” Hayner spat, pushing away from Seifer and straightening his shirt, “I still don’t believe what you said happened, anyway. And you must be lying since you’re the one who keeps bringing it up.”

“Whatever, loser. Next time you try to score, I’d suggest maybe you get their pants off before you wimp out, okay?” Seifer asked, and he sauntered off, his hands behind his head. Hayner tried his best to breathe in and out slowly. That guy annoyed him to no end!

“You’d think he’d find someone else to pick on…or get a job,” Pence said. Hayner hit him hard on the shoulder.

“Ow!” Pence exclaimed, rubbing his shoulder, wincing.

“Help, next time, you dunce!” Hayner said, sighing and shaking his head.

Seifer knew that he didn’t sleep with Selphie, that was a problem and he needed to rectify it. But trying again with Selphie was not an option. There was only one thing left.

He had to find out what happened that night. There had to be a witness.

\---

Vanille had finally finished her essay and she was so happy. It had taken her longer than necessary to complete it, but procrastination was a horrible and rather addicting habit. But the paper turned out quite nice, and she prayed that her Life and Bugs professor would find it good enough to produce an A. She pressed ‘send’ on her email and shut down her laptop. She didn’t want to type anything else for the rest of day unless it was updating her resume.

She went into the living room and found Rikku and Paine there, Paine helping Rikku work on her costume design project.

“Are you almost done?” Vanille asked as she sat down.

“Yup. A few more sewing sessions and some patience, and this will be perfect!” Rikku said.

“So, Vanille, how’s your plan going so far?” Paine asked. She was in the loop, but not completely, so she needed a recap occasionally.

“Oh, it’s going good!” Rikku chimed in before Vanille could, “You saw him at the restaurant, he was all over her.”

“Yeah, he wouldn’t move his hand from my thigh unless he had to eat” Vanille smiled, remembering, “And Ashe staring daggers at me the entire time was so worth the avoidance of eye contact.”

“Oh my god, she was so mad!” Rikku laughed. She cut off another piece of thread and began gearing up to sew another patch.

“He even ate off my plate” Vanille added, “And when we left, we spent a whole hour just talking in the car. He dropped Ashe off first.”

“Personally, I still feel like you’re doing a lot just to get someone to sleep with you, but at least you’re getting some fun out of it,” Paine said.

“Well, she can’t be far from it now” Rikku said, “I mean, Yazoo kissed Ashe within the first week of knowing her. Obviously, he’s upped his personal standards and time lengths, but she’s got be close. Yuna’s friend that slept with him said they had sex about three weeks into school. But she also knew him like a month before school started so I don’t think that counts.”

Vanille’s phone started buzzing in her pocket. She pulled it out and blinked.

“It’s Yazoo,” Vanille said.

“Put it on speaker!” Rikku said, “Paine, not a word.”

“Quiet as a mouse,” Paine said, rolling her eyes in amusement. Vanille slid the phone to answer and placed it on speaker.

“Hello?” Vanille said.

“Hey, Vanille,” Yazoo said.

“What’s up?” Vanille asked.

“I was wondering when we were going to pick up that movie date I talked about last week,” Yazoo said.

“Oh, yeah” Vanille said, giving a thumbs up to Rikku and Paine, “Signs, right?”

“Yes, one of the greatest movies of Hollywood” Yazoo said, “So, what day are you thinking?”

“I’m free Wednesday night” Yazoo said, “And only Tifa will be at the house.”

“Practically alone,” Rikku said quietly. Vanille waved her away.

“Wednesday sounds good. Uh…I’ll see you then?” Vanille asked.

“You could see me before then, but Wednesday is definite” Yazoo said, “Bye.”

“Bye,” Vanille said as she hung up.

“Oh yeah, he wants you,” Paine said.

“Whoa! I was expecting that from Rikku!” Vanille laughed.

“Hey, I know when a man sounds thirsty,” Paine said. The three of them laughed. 

\---

Yuffie huffed and she fell back on her bed. Too many assignments, too little time. She looked over at her planner that was open on her desk, just filled to the brim with dates to work on things. She groaned and put her pillow over her head. She didn’t want to do all this work! And she didn’t even need one class she was taking. It was just an elective! She sat up and picked up her remote instead. It was Hulu time.

She found her choice of poison (Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) and was about to venture into her fridge to pull out some leftovers when her phone went off. She plucked it off her bed and smiled. It was a text from Leon.

_Leon: Hey, what’s up?_

_Yuffie: Nothing much. About to watch Flapjack._

Yuffie grabbed her food and put it into the microwave. She was happy that Leon was still talking to her, especially after all her weirdness that day at lunch, which, to her horror, Leon had brought up during their time at the restaurant. Yuffie had managed to laugh it off, saying she was just acting crazy all day like that, and Leon had accepted it. But she was a little upset to find out that he and that Cindy girl had found each other on campus and struck up a conversation. That was bad news for her.

_Leon: You need a new cartoon, lol. What are you doing Wednesday?_

_Yuffie: Nothing since rehearsal won’t be starting that day (all considering I’ve been cast). Why do you ask? Ready to lose another round of Dance Dance Revolution?_

Yuffie took her food out the microwave and happily walked back to her room, deciding to sit in the bean bag instead. She took a few bites and pressed play as she waited for Leon’s response. It took a minute, but her phone finally buzzed. She would be lying if she tried to say she was paying more attention to the cartoon.

_Leon: Feel like going to a museum? Some dinner afterwards?_

Yuffie paused mid chew and forced herself to swallow. A museum? Dinner? Was…was Leon asking her…on a date?

Nope. Yuffie scratched that thought immediately. Leon didn’t ask her on dates. He asked girls like Cindy on a date. Leon probably had someone bail on him and that’s why he was asking her, knowing she’d probably go. But, just to be funny, she decided to test his humor.

_Yuffie: You know, bigshot, it sounds like you’re asking me on a date._

Yuffie got distracted by what was happening in the show and enjoying her leftovers. She didn’t care what anyone said, leftovers were truly the best part of eating. It almost always tasted better than when you first got it. Her phone had buzzed, but she didn’t check it, preferring to relish in food.

When she did look at her phone, she almost dropped her plate.

_Leon: I was._

“What?!” Yuffie exclaimed out loud. Wait, seriously, what? Was this real? Was she dreaming? Was he joking? Was he playing a prank?

Yuffie pinched herself just to be certain, and sure enough, she was awake, looking at her phone, with a text from Leon asking her out on a date.

“Play it cool…play it cool,” Yuffie said to herself. There was no need to freak out…much. Play it cool.

_Yuffie: Sure. You know I enjoy free food._

There. That was safe. It was something he knew she would probably say. No need to make it special or anything. Besides, she would never turn down free food. Leon knew this.

_Leon: Awesome. I’ll pick you up after your last class._

Yuffie responded with an ‘okay’ before realizing something.

How did Leon know when her last class was over?

\---

“Kadaj, what’s Hope like?” Riku asked as he put down another puzzle piece. He was currently in Kadaj’s room, as he didn’t want to deal with Yazoo at the moment. After his blow up at Loz’s apartment, Yazoo has been trying to talk to him, but Riku was done hearing about it after the drive back to campus Sunday night. He didn’t need to hear anymore. Loz always tried to take everything away from him, why shouldn’t he be angry? And if Loz really didn’t do anything, then why won’t he just tell him what happened?

Kadaj shrugged his shoulders, “Like? As in personality?”

“Yeah” Riku said as he studied the pieces, “Is he nice? Does he have a temper? Is he a bigot? What’s his deal?”

“Why do you assume I know?” Kadaj asked, looking up from his laptop. He was playing text and twist.

“He’s in your year. I figured you hung out with him,” Riku said. He placed another piece, found it was wrong, and went back to studying the board.

“I do but…I don’t know” Kadaj said, confusion and slight annoyance in his voice, “I mean, he’s okay, I guess. He’s pretty nice, and he doesn’t get on my nerves like Hayner does sometimes.”

“You are so not a people person,” Riku laughed.

“Why are you asking about Hope, anyway?” Kadaj asked as he resumed his game. He was five words in and Riku still hadn’t answered.

“Hello?” Kadaj tried, waiting for an answer.

“I…I think Hope likes Sora,” Riku admitted, leaning back into the chair. Kadaj shook his head.

“So _that’s_ where the interest lies. I was wondering who Renity was talking about,” Kadaj said. Riku snapped his head towards his brother.

“What?” Riku asked.

“Oh, I overheard Renity talking to Hope about a crush, but I didn’t know who they were talking about. But now that I think about it, Sora fits the bill. Hope likes Sora, who knew?” Kadaj said, a small giggle echoing at the end.

“Oh, come on” Riku said, “You don’t actually think Sora would go for him, would you?”

“You mean, would Sora pick him over you,” Kadaj corrected. Riku threw a puzzle at him, but it landed on his laptop instead. Kadaj picked it up and turned it over in his hand.

“Riku, why can’t you just let go?” Kadaj asked.

“Because…I just can’t” Riku said, “I know it sounds crazy, okay? I know there’s ‘plenty of fish in the sea’…but I’m fairly certain that Sora still likes me. I just have to prove that I’m not going to be that jealous asshole that I was last year.” 

“Riku, you know your jealousy was only part of the problem. More of the start of the problem,” Kadaj said.

“Among other things” Riku said, “Besides, Yazoo already told me. He said you think Sora should give me another chance.”

“Yeah, I thought that. Back in the beginning of the year. But I don’t anymore” Kadaj replied, “I think it’s time you let it die. Sora might actually like Hope back, and you’re not going to look any better by trying to sabotage Hope’s chances.”

“I never said I was going to do that,” Riku said. He really hadn’t planned on it. He just liked to assume that he knew Sora better. Hope was soft. Sora didn’t need another soft person with him, he was as soft as they came. He just wanted to prove to Hope that Sora still had strong lingering feelings for him. He knows he shouldn’t count when Sora is drunk, but he couldn’t help it. And Sora still refuses to answer the question about his current feelings anytime Riku brings it up. That clearly means something is still there.

And Riku was determined to find it. He didn’t consider what he was doing crazy because he truly still cared about the brunet. Last year was just…it was too much to handle.

“So, you’re not going to sabotage Hope?” Kadaj asked, and it was clear in his voice that he didn’t believe Riku.

“No. He’s got every right to like Sora,” Riku said. That was true. It didn’t mean Riku had to be happy about it, but Hope did have a right to his own feelings. Kadaj shook his head again and went back to his text and twist.

“Hey, maybe if you’re lucky, and you never are, maybe Hope pursuing Sora will make Sora realize that he still likes you,” Kadaj said, although he didn’t believe it. He wanted his brother and Sora back together, but he wasn’t about to force it, especially if Sora didn’t want to get back together with him. Sora might’ve been the best thing to happen to Riku, but Riku destroyed all that by his own paranoia and stupidity. Sora didn’t deserve to go through that, back then or ever again. And Loz wasn’t the main reason, or much of a reason at all, no matter how much Riku tried to fit him into the equation.

\---

Sora hummed happily as he walked back upstairs to retrieve his laptop. He had left it in Vanitas’s room by accident earlier today when he was asking Vanitas about an assignment. He picked it up and then took a moment to look around the room. He hadn’t been able to do so since Vanitas officially moved in, but he hadn’t expected the number of actual pictures he saw strewn across the board above Vanitas’s desk. Sora leaned toward the door to make sure no one was coming, and then proceeded to go over and take a look.

Sora was happy to see that Vanitas had a few photos up there of just him and Sora. But they were close twins after all, as Sora’s wall was mostly photos of them, among other people. Vanitas also had pictures of some of the theaters he went to in Europe, and some of them were of the friends Vanitas rarely mentioned. There was one girl with black pigtails and a huge grin, kind of like Sora’s, with freckles and a round nose. Then there was a guy who had really long hair and he had his tongue sticking out in one of the photos and winking. Another girl that looked like she was only 17, and there were two other boys. One was a brunet and the other one was a blond.

The blond was the one closest to Vanitas, who, even in the photo, looked like he didn’t really want to be as close to the blond as he was, and Sora could tell when Vanitas was forcing a smile. The blond kid had freckles around his nose, eyes the shape of almonds, pale skin, and his hair was down in short spikes. Carefully, Sora took the picture off the wall and flipped it over.

Gonna miss you, Van! Don’t forget to come visit like you promised! You’re always my favorite!

Love,

Pix

Sora flipped it back to the photo, and suddenly, it wasn’t hard to figure out which one was Pix. The blond standing next to Vanitas.

So, this was the kid that Vanitas seemed to have a personal issue with…but why would he still carry a picture with him in it? And one that said ‘love’ on the back? Sora looked at the other photos, and it appeared that was the only one Pix was even in. Sora guessed Vanitas didn’t take many photos with him seeing as he didn’t like him…but why?

Sora put the picture back and then took a picture of it with his own phone. He went back downstairs with his laptop in hand. He was going to ask Vanitas about Pix.

“What are you doing?” Sora asked as he came downstairs.

“Convincing your bestie to come over so we can all go to callbacks together,” Vanitas said as he typed away on his phone.

“Don’t you have to be there earlier than us? Since you’re an ASM?” Sora asked.

“Nope. My role doesn’t come into play until the first rehearsal. I’m only coming for moral support for you and everyone else. But since I’m a part of the production, I’m still allowed to watch,” Vanitas explained.

“This is why I love you,” Sora smiled. Vanitas made a gagging noise.

“Something you wanted to talk about? You look like you have something to ask,” Vanitas said as he picked up his crossword puzzle. Mission accomplished. Ventus was coming over. Sora was about to mention Pix, but what Vanitas was doing reminded him of another matter to press.

“Um, Vanitas, why are you flirting with Ventus?” Sora asked.

“Because I like him,” Vanitas said flat.

“But…you know, or at least you _now_ know he’s in a relationship, right?” Sora asked.

“Yeah, no thanks to you” Vanitas chuckled, “I know. Tall Terra. Six years. Got the memo from Axel.” Sora fiddled with his fingers. He hated arguing with his twin, even though this couldn’t really be considered an argument.

“So why…?” Sora trailed off. He didn’t know how to ask without sounding mean. It wasn’t in him, often, to be mean. Those moments were few and far between.

“Because I think Ventus needs a change of pace and I don’t like Terra,” Vanitas answered, already knowing what Sora was trying to ask.

“You barely know Terra,” Sora said.

“I know about as much as everyone else around here does about him; very little. I don’t like what I saw,” Vanitas said. Sora moved Vanitas’s legs out of the way and sat down in the now vacant spot. All Vanitas did was swing his legs on top of him.

“Like what?” Sora asked. Sora had known Terra at the very least three years since he and Ventus enrolled here. Vanitas hadn’t been here a whole semester.

“Terra doesn’t like time” Vanitas replied, not even looking up from his crossword puzzle, “Or at least he doesn’t like time away from work. I’m know I wasn’t the only one who thought it was wrong that Terra didn’t stay the night with him when Ventus had his attack. Especially when he was kind of the only one who really knew what to do. Then he didn’t even stay to explain it. He made you do it, which you obviously weren’t comfortable with. Those were my first two problems. Then I found out that he’s never seen any of Ventus’s shows. Really? You’ve been in a relationship for six years, and you couldn’t bother to go see at least one? But you’ll run off whenever your internship or job or whatever comes calling? I’m not cool with that. Ventus needs a change of pace, I don’t care what Terra did for him in the past.” 

“We all think it’s weird that Terra hasn’t seen any of the shows” Sora started, “But, Vanitas, you can’t go interfering in someone’s relationship like that. It’s not like Terra is abusive or anything. And Ventus says it’s fine because he doesn’t need Terra to be there. It would make him nervous anyway.”

“He’s only fine because he’s never had any different” Vanitas said, “And I’m not interfering in anything. I can flirt all I want, but if Ventus reciprocates it, then that doesn’t make me the bad guy.”

“Wait, what?” Sora asked, blindsighted. Ventus? Ventus was…returning Vanitas’s feelings? Was this happening?

Vanitas looked up and laughed.

“Calm down, twin, I was just stating a point” Vanitas said, “I mean, had anyone walked in when Ventus decided he wanted to snuggle that night, they would’ve thought otherwise, but pay it no mind. He was loopy off his drugs and I’m sure he’s used to Terra being there. I was a decoy.”

“Wait, what happened in your-,” Sora cut his sentence as the door opened and Ventus walked in.

“Hey, we were just talking about you,” Vanitas said, swinging his legs off his twin.

“Regarding what?” Ventus asked. Vanitas cast a glance to his twin, who obviously wasn’t ready to talk about what they were discussing, so he shrugged. Sora was so dramatic sometimes.

“Roles you might be good in” Vanitas said, “I voted for High School Musical.”

“Ha ha,” Ventus said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He looked at the time on his phone, “We heading out or what? Callbacks is in fifteen minutes.”

“Let’s go!” Sora cheered. He and Vanitas grabbed their shoes and headed out, hopping into Vanitas’s car as Sora never felt like driving, and Ventus refused to get right back in his car after he just got out.

In the backseat of the car, Sora still thought about the conversation he had with Vanitas only minutes ago. He understood why Vanitas wouldn’t like Terra, but Sora didn’t believe that justified him to still be flirting with Ventus. But that was all still one sided. But what Vanitas said about that night was odd. Surely, Vanitas wouldn’t try anything for real. Besides, Ventus wasn’t biting back…right?

\---

“Alright, guys you’re done!” Leilei called, a round of applause following. After three hours of callbacks, it was finally over. Everyone grabbed their stuff and began trailing out the door, mostly planning to go get some late-night dinner. Sora and Ventus waited in the lobby for Vanitas, who was still inside talking to LeiLei and the stage manager, Aerith, and the other ASM, Renity.

“I can see it now” Ventus said as they sat down, “The running joke of the production will be us claiming which goody we saw with the devil.”

Sora laughed. “What gets me about this entire play is that the girls are technically claiming that they saw the devil. Like, wouldn’t you have to worship him or call to him in order to see him? I think everyone is overlooking the fact that the girls are claiming they’ve seen the devil at all.”

“There’s a lot of bullshit that’s overlooked in this play, and in real life” Ventus said, “Too much stupidity and perfect timing in one space.”

“I was thinking” Sora said, “When the official cast is put out, we should all plan a trip to go to Salem.”

“Oh, that sounds fun” Ventus said, “I would love to go to the graveyard. Someone buys a Ouija board and we’ll plan it.”

“Minus that last part!” Sora said, “I don’t care for real ghosts. They stay on screen where they belong.”

“Remind me to never take you to a haunted house or escape room,” Ventus laughed.

“You can take Vanitas, he enjoys ghost stories like it’s crack,” Sora said. Ventus pulled out two turkey sandwiches out of his bag and gave one to Sora.

“How did you know I was hungry?” Sora asked as he happily accepted the sandwich.

“Best friend’s job is to know these things. Not to mention three hours of anything will make anyone hungry,” Ventus replied, “Oh, yeah, how did your scrapbook session go?”

“Pretty good” Sora said, “I mean, Roxas is colorblind but I like how it’s turning out. And it’s definitely more fun to do with other people. I don’t know how people do it on their own. I would’ve never started it by myself as proven previously.”

“Sorry I didn’t make it, I was tired,” Ventus apologized. Sora waved it off.

“That normally happens after sex,” Sora laughed, then laughed harder when Ventus almost choked on his sandwich, having been blindsided by the comment. He took a drink from his water bottle.

“I hate all of you,” Ventus said, coughing a bit. There was a comfortable silence as the two continued to eat. Vanitas had yet to come out, so Sora decided that maybe now was the time to indulge in his worried curiosity.

“Hey, Ven?” Sora asked.

“Hm?” Ventus asked, looking up from his phone. He had been texting Terra to let him know callbacks were over.

“Is my brother’s flirting bothering you?” Sora asked. Since Vanitas wasn’t around to distract either one of them, at least Sora would get an honest answer.

“No” Ventus replied, “If it was bothering me, I would’ve told you sooner to tell him to back off.”

“Good” Sora nodded, “Because I know sometimes Vanitas can get carried away.”

“He’s not doing anything out the ordinary,” Ventus said. He wasn’t counting that night he spooned him, or their almost kiss in the park, or their game of Crash Bandicoot, or their confrontation upstairs at the party.

Yes, none of that counted.

“…I mean, you don’t like him like that, do you?” Sora asked. Ventus blinked.

“What? No” Ventus said, “Why do you ask?”

“He mentioned something about you guys cuddling that night you slept over,” Sora said, biting his lip. He felt like he was talking about something he wasn’t really supposed to know.

“I was loopy most of that night. I don’t even remember that happening,” Ventus lied. He remembered almost every second of that night, but he wasn’t about to tell Sora that he had practically begged Vanitas to hold him by not letting him go. 

“If anything, I probably thought he was Terra,” Ventus said, waving off the assumption. “Besides, I have a boyfriend already. Do I think Vanitas is attractive? He looks like you, and I can’t call him attractive without thinking about you and that’s kind of creepy.”

“Did you just call me ugly?” Sora gaped.

“You know what I meant!” Ventus laughed. Sora feigned offense.

“Newsflash, my best friend just called me ugly,” Sora declared.

“If it makes you feel any better, you suit the spiky hairstyle better,” Ventus shrugged.

“I’ll take it,” Sora smiled. He was glad now. So Ventus didn’t see anything beyond Vanitas’s flirting other than just something of his character. Vanitas had to have been wrong then in the house. Ventus didn’t even remember cuddling, and Vanitas could’ve been lying just to mess with Sora’s head. Vanitas wouldn’t actively go about trying to ruin a relationship, even though what he said earlier about his dislike for Terra was still a bit troublesome. But if Ventus wasn’t going along with him, then there was nothing to be upset about.

Just like his situation with Reno, Ventus had his own little annoying fly, just a lot less annoying.

_Okay, that’s it for this chapter! Poor Sora, if only he knew better. And will Hayner ever figure out what happened that night? Will Ventus even admit that he likes Vanitas back? Next chapter, Ashe confronts Vanille. Does she suspect something? Also, the group go out for karaoke night AT LAST but someone’s choice in song ends up leaving everyone uncomfortable. And much more! Stay tuned! Poof!_


	14. Song of the Century

_Disclaimer: I do not have nor own the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. This fic is purely for fun._

_Freshman Year_

_“Nothing says ‘I worked out for nothing’ like going straight to the ice cream shop,” Sora laughed as he took another spoonful of his ice cream. He and Riku had just finished dance class and had decided to go get ice cream instead of going to learn their lines for The Tempest. The consequences were worth it for now._

_“I’m still trying to figure out how your teeth have survived the onslaught of sugar I’ve personally seen you consume since we met,” Riku laughed. He had a smoothie instead, but he would be lying if he didn’t purposely take the brunet out for ice cream just to see him enjoy himself. It was about to be Christmas break, but Sora thought winter was the best time to have ice cream, and this shop stayed open year-round because they, along with almost the entire town, thought the same thing. But watching him constantly get ice cream on his nose was something Riku could get used to._

_“Did you get a ‘big’ yet?” Sora asked._

_“Nope. Didn’t really worry about it. I don’t need any more ‘bigs’ in my life. That’s what brothers are for,” Riku said._

_“Cloud took me and Ventus as his little” Sora smiled, “Which I’m happy about, because I like Ventus, even though his singing voice makes mine look very mediocre.”_

_“That’s not true” Riku objected, “Now granted, you did go up after he just finished belting Pippin, but I thought you were cute singing Step One.”_

_“You thought I was cute?” Sora asked, playing with his spoon. Riku, realizing what he said, almost choked on his smoothie. He coughed and swallowed, his face going red._

_“Um-uh, yeah, you know…um, entertaining. Cute. I use those interchangeably,” Riku said, trying to cover his slip up. It was probably no secret that Riku had a crush on Sora, but Sora still seemed to be a bit naïve to it, and Rik hadn’t found the perfect time to actually ask him out, even after he found out that Sora was gay. He was even pretty sure that Sora liked him back, but Sora was nice to everyone, so it was a little hard to tell._

_He heard Sora giggle and he relaxed a little._

_“You probably shouldn’t mix those two up, but I’ll take your word for it, however you meant it,” Sora smiled, going back to his ice cream. Riku took a mental sigh of relief. He moved the conversation to a safer ground, which was discussing Sora’s current TV series obsession, American Horror Story, as to prevent himself from saying anything more that would put him where he wasn’t sure he was ready to go._

_Sora took forever to finish his ice cream, but that mostly due to the fact that he kept getting worked up on whatever he was talking about, but Riku didn’t mind in the slightest. When they finished, they got back in the car and drove to Sora’s house so he could retrieve Ventus’s music folder, which Ventus had left by accident the prior night. Riku was dropping it off to him because Ventus wasn’t feeling very well and Terra was at some convention. Riku waited downstairs near the door as Sora looked upstairs. He was fidgeting with his fingers. This was probably his chance. Nobody else was in the house, and Axel had told him that he was just going to keep looking pathetic if he kept this up. And Riku had to agree with him. He looked up as he saw Sora coming down the stairs._

_“I just found another thing about Ventus that I’m jealous of. His music folder. It’s so organized!” Sora complained as he handed it to Riku._

_“It only looks organized because yours is a mess,” Riku replied._

_“I plead the fifth,” Sora shrugged, grinning. There was a moment of silence and Riku stood up from the door frame._

_“Hey, about earlier?” Riku started, “I meant what I said about you being cute…both ways.”_

_It took Sora a few moments to even realize what he was talking about, and when he finally got it, he didn’t really have time to react to it when Riku suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips against his own._

_It was sweet, it was soft, and it was over before Sora took in what happened. It ended quickly and Sora found himself not being able to say anything as Riku practically bounded the down the front steps and into his car. He gave Sora a wave and drove away, leaving Sora at the door, dumbfounded. He touched his bottom lip and then he smiled._

_He couldn’t wait to tell Ventus about this._

_\---_

Tuesday

“I’m so happy I get to be mean for once in a play,” Sora said as he threw another tator tot into his mouth. What originally started off as a trio of him, Kairi and Riku at lunch turned into just Sora and Riku, as Kairi had left to go to her tutor session.

“It’s always the nicest people who end up playing the best evil people,” Riku said. Sora rolled his eyes.

“I mean, I’m not Judge Hawthorn, but close enough,” Sora smiled.

“I was slightly wishing she was going to give me Paris. Hale has so many lines,” Riku said.

“I’ve never seen an actor complain about having too many lines,” Sora chuckled.

“Yeah, but I was actually trying to stay on top of my classes this semester,” Riku laughed.

“Excuses,” Sora said, shaking his head. He stole another tator tot from Riku’s plate, who wasn’t about to stop him as he himself wasn’t that fond of the finger food.

“How was it visiting Loz?” Sora decided to ask. Part of him really didn’t want to ask, given Riku’s history with his oldest brother. But he figured since Riku wasn’t brooding when he got back, that maybe they got along without him there?

“It was good,” Riku lied. He supposed it wasn’t really a lie, as up until that argument at the table, everything _was_ going fine. He didn’t want to tell Sora about the fight they got into. It would upset him, and even after all this time, that wasn’t something Riku planned to do again.

“He got a corgi,” Riku said instead. Sora’s eyes lit up.

“A corgi! I love corgis!” Sora exclaimed happily, “That’s so…not expected from Loz.”

“I know” Riku said, “I was planning to be run over by a pit bull the second I opened the door. Instead, it was just an armful of fluff.”

“I kind of regret not going now” Sora said, “Although to be honest, I probably would’ve just said hi to Loz and then run away with his dog.”

“And let you give yourself and the dog a stomachache from sugar consumption? I don’t think so,” Riku laughed. Sora laughed too and Riku stopped as he realized what that was referencing to. It reminded him of something, but he wasn’t going to bring it up. For the first time in a long time, he wasn’t acting stupid and Sora wasn’t policing him for being…how he usually is about him. They were actually enjoying each other’s company like normal friends. While that will never be enough for Riku, it was enough right now.

“Kind of reminds you of how our first date ended, doesn’t it?” Sora asked, and Riku blinked. What? Riku had just talked himself out of bringing up the obvious (for obvious reasons), and it was _Sora_ who brought it up?

“You okay?” Sora asked when Riku didn’t respond. Riku mentally shook himself.

“Um, yeah, I’m good” Riku said, “I just…didn’t expect you to mention that.”

“There’s very few times in my life where I’ve thrown up on someone’s pants from eating too much sugar” Sora said, “Twice, to be exact. My mom, and you.”

“Yeah, Yazoo wouldn’t let me live that down for a while,” Riku smiled, remembering how Sora just kept apologizing over and over again and Riku didn’t even care about the pants. He just thought Sora looked cute.

“I made up for it. I bought you a new pair” Sora said, “I feel like I was always replacing something of yours that I ruined. Your pants, your pencil, your lamp, your nose-,”

“Sora, we all know that was an accident,” Riku said, trying not to laugh. The summer before their sophomore year, some of the theater kids had met up and decided to play a game of soccer. Sora, being the nonathletic person that he is, accidentally kicked the ball too hard and it pegged Riku right in the nose. He ended up having to have slight cosmetic surgery due to the injury, and Sora had felt bad about it for the longest time.

“My nose survived,” Riku said.

“Yeah, but the surgery took away that tiny mole you had on your nose that I liked” Sora said, “Now it’s just all skin.”

Riku laughed because he couldn’t think of anything else to do. He forced himself not to comment on Sora thinking something on him was cute. That would lead into bad water if he tried it.

“Well, I now have full reason to say my face costs money, so no problem here,” Riku said. He saw Sora smile, but he could tell even after all this time, Sora still felt bad for causing the surgery.

“I broke my boyfriend’s nose, that’s not an average couple thing to do,” Sora said. Riku waved it off.

“I’ve broken worse and had worse, trust me,” Riku said, making Sora laughed. Riku smiled. He liked that Sora was willing to bring up the happy times in their relationship, even those as strange as the nose incident. To Riku, that meant Sora didn’t completely hate him, and that he was, at the very least, able to talk about the good times. Riku wanted to talk more, about them, but he knew now wasn’t the time. Sora had shut him down badly the last time he tried, and he would wait for his opportunity again. After all, Sora looked happy being around him. His chance had to be coming soon.

\---

Ventus groaned angrily as he put his head down on the desk.

Two hours.

He had been at this for two hours. Over five little notes.

He was currently sitting in his theater room, staring at his laptop as the piano keys danced around each other on the sheet music. He had been trying for the past two hours to sing one of his newer audition pieces, Freeze Your Brain from Heathers the Musical, and he couldn’t hit this set of notes for whatever reason. It was driving him insane!

“This is ridiculous” Ventus mumbled to himself, “I have harder sheet music in my stock, and _this_ is the song that trips me up? I know these damn notes! Why is this messing me up?”

Ventus took a deep breath. He had to calm down and he had to concentrate. It was an easy song. He was thinking too hard. Two hours too long. He squared his shoulders, stood up, fixed his posture, and pressed the piano key to play again. He started singing, focusing more on the flow than on what he was singing. He even sang the wrong lyrics in the second verse, but it didn’t really matter. It was the refrain at the end.

He closed his eyes and gathered his breath as he prepared for those five notes. He relaxed his vocal cords and tapped his leg.

Then to his utter surprise, he sang the notes perfectly.

“Yes!” Ventus cheered as he stopped the recording. He did it! Finally! Six days and two hours! He finally did it! He went back to look over the lyrics and once he recognized where he messed up, he quickly reorganized himself with the lyrics, and then sang the song two more times. Both times he finally hit the trouble notes. He wanted to jump up and down in pure joy, he had conquered the song!

“Yes!” Ventus cheered, “JD and his damn beverage can suck it!”. Ventus was always happy once he got a new song. Another problem song in his songbook vanquished. God, he felt like he could fly to the moon right now, and it wouldn’t give him the same satisfaction as finally getting this song down. He grabbed his laptop and walked to the bedroom, where he found Terra exactly as he had left him.

Sitting in bed, with his laptop on his lap, typing away at some assignment, with headphones on, probably listening to 80s rock n roll. Ventus decided Terra could use a break. He wanted him to hear the new song he finished. It would give Terra something else to whistle instead of his normal audition song.

“Terra,” Ventus called. When Terra didn’t answer, Ventus knocked on the door loudly, finally stirring his boyfriend out of whatever he was doing.

“What’s up? Everything okay?” Terra asked.

“Everything’s good, I have great news!” Ventus exclaimed, his excitement practically pouring out of him, “I finished a new song!”

“That’s great, babe,” Terra said, almost turning back to his laptop.

“It’s the one from Heathers” Ventus said, “You know, the one where teens get murdered and a crazy guy almost blows up a school?”

“I’m familiar with the movie” Terra said, “I’m glad you got it, Ven. Now you won’t be grumbling during dinner.”

“You want to hear it? The song is actually quite funny,” Ventus said. He ignored the fact that Terra had brought up the movie and not the musical.

“Can you sing it later? I’m in the middle of something,” Terra said.

“It’s only like three minutes, Terra” Ventus said, his excitement still glowing about him, “These notes took me forever to learn, I want you to hear the improvement.”

“I already know you sound great” Terra smiled, “You wouldn’t keep getting cast in these musicals if you weren’t. Sing it for Sora, I’m sure he’ll be jealous that you learned another song before he did.”

“But I want you to hear it,” Ventus said, the glow inside of him dimming. The last song Terra had heard Ventus sing was his normal audition song, and that was four years ago.

“I will, I promise. Can we do it later, though, babe? I don’t want to lose my focus right now, this paper is almost done,” Terra said. Ventus frowned. He _really_ frowned. This was important to him. He had avoided practicing this song because he knew it was going to shake him up, and he was happy that he got it in the short amount of time that he did. He wanted his boyfriend to see how much his singing has evolved.

“…Fine,” Ventus said, turning and walking away.

“You sound great anytime you sing, babe!” Terra called as Ventus went downstairs.

 _Like he would know,_ Ventus thought angrily as he went to check on the laundry. Then he stopped at the stairs.

Where did _that_ come from? Ventus has never been that upset with Terra’s lack of involvement in the theater. Terra was right regardless. Ventus knew he could sing. He’s been told by many people he had a nice voice. And Terra always gave him reassurance anytime he got nervous for auditions. Terra was right. He could just sing it later…

But it would’ve only taken him three minutes just now.

Ventus bit his lip and blinked away the tears that he felt trying to come. He was not going to cry. He could sing it later. He would sing it later.

He would take three minutes of Terra’s time later.

\---

“Congratulations to the cast and crew of The Crucible! May all the Goodys be seen with the devil!” Yuffie cheered as she raised her glass. Everyone clapped and cheered as well, clinking their glasses together. After the cast list finally came out, it was time for everyone to celebrate with their traditional trip to the karaoke bar. Everyone who could come was seated a long table, with food spread about throughout the table. There was no need to worry about the bill, as The Twilights’ dad, Sephiroth, congratulated the cast and crew by paying for their meal ahead of time. They cheered and talked quietly as people went up to sing karaoke songs, good and bad.

“Vanille, congrats on making the cast list,” Yazoo said, tipping his drink to her.

“Well, she needed girls who could scream loud and well,” Vanille laughed.

“Oh, you’re accustomed to screaming?” Yazoo asked, lifting a very suggestive eyebrow. Vanille felt the back of her neck turn red, and she took a bite of her chicken breast.

“If the situation calls for it” Vanille said, doing her best to challenge his eyebrow, “But it’s based on the details. I don’t waste my voice for… _mediocre._ ”

She saw something glint behind Yazoo’s eyes before he smiled at her, only one corner of his mouth going up.

“Well do me a favor” Yazoo said, “No screaming during Signs. The movie is so quiet, I refuse to be jump scared by someone who takes screaming as a hobby.” Vanille ended up laughing, which in turn made him laugh as well.

“Who’s watching Signs?” Vanille heard Ashe ask from across the table. Vanille wanted to roll her eyes. This girl was becoming a slight nuisance.

“Oh, Vanille and I” Yazoo said, “I’d ask you to join us but we’re watching it for one of my personal projects.”

“Oh, don’t worry” Ashe said, “I’m squeamish when it comes to horror films anyway.”

Even though what Ashe said was true, Vanille had a hard time believing that she was just ‘okay’ with the fact that she and Yazoo were doing something alone. But she was also a bit concerned as to why Yazoo felt the need to lie. Couldn’t he have just said they were watching it together because they wanted to? That was the real answer. But she was happy that he didn’t say when. Now Ashe would probably go crazy trying to find out when to interrupt them and little does she know it’s a bit too late for that. She went back to her food and Yazoo did so as well.

He placed his hand on her thigh and didn’t move it for a while. Vanille smiled and didn’t object. Another brave soul went up to the stage to sing. 

Further down the table, Ventus was laughing with Kairi and Roxas.

“So you mean to tell me that you didn’t get in trouble?” Ventus was asking. Roxas shook his head.

“Nope. I mean, let’s face it, it might be a wedding, but I think they were more concerned about the fact that the dog almost ate the ring versus the ring bearer who tripped and dropped them,” Roxas said.

“Does your mom bring it up whenever opportunity arrives?” Kairi asked.

“Oh yeah” Roxas smiled, “Any time I bring a guest over, she tells them to make sure I’m not the ring bearer to their future weddings.” The three of them laughed. Ventus felt his phone vibrate and he went and looked at it.

_Vanitas: So, what was up with your face earlier? You looked like you didn’t want to be here._

Ventus blinked. He had thought he had fixed that before he came here. He was upset about the whole situation with Terra prior, and still was, but he wasn’t about to spoil his own mood by bringing that up, even through text.

And especially not with someone who he was technically flirting with a little too recently.

_Ventus: I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was looking forward to tonight._

Ventus had only a moment to go back to his conversation when his phone buzzed again.

_Vanitas: You suck at lying even through text, anyone ever tell you that?_

Ventus looked up and over at Vanitas. He was only two people down the way, talking to Axel and Kadaj. Ventus shook his head.

_Ventus: Fine. I was upset about something earlier but it’s not important. Besides, really don’t want to think about it while I’m enjoying myself._

_Vanitas: Sounds like more than ‘not important’ when you put it like that._

_Ventus: How did you even come to that conclusion anyway? I’m pretty sure I was smiling when I got here._

_Vanitas: Your eyes weren’t._

Ventus went to reply but then stopped himself. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel about that. Was that a compliment? And why was Vanitas even staring at his eyes anyway? Not that Ventus would outright admit that any time he stares at Vanitas’s, that stupid tingle starts working its way through his body, but he wasn’t about to admit that through text...or any other way for that matter.

Ventus fumbled for a response, and instead stalled by continuing his conversation with Roxas and Kairi, his phone practically burning a hole through his pocket. At one point, he happened to catch Vanitas’s glance from down the table, and he turned away when Vanitas only winked at him. He shook himself free of the tingles and pulled out his phone.

_Ventus: Don’t worry about my eyes. And don’t worry about why I was upset. Matter between Terra and I. None of your concern._

Ventus smirked as he put his phone down. That should shut him up. He wasn’t sure if Vanitas felt about Terra the same as the others did, but private matters should be enough to keep him quiet.

_Vanitas: Oh? Does Terra know you played Crash Bandicoot while naked with me on the phone?_

Ventus cursed loudly.

“You okay?” Kairi asked.

“Huh? Yeah, I uh…bit the inside of my cheek,” Ventus said, rubbing his face just to add to it. He could’ve sworn he heard a snicker from down the table. He forced himself not to glare, and instead decided not answering Vanitas was probably the safest bet.

Down the table, Yazoo was looking over at his younger brother, who, although was having a conversation with Demyx, kept glancing over and smiling at Sora. Given everything that’s happened, Riku really shouldn’t be doing that, but Yazoo hit his leg from across the table to get his attention once Demyx got up to excuse himself to the restroom. Vanille had went outside to talk to her parents.

“What’s up?” Riku asked.

“You and your smiling across the table. Looks like good news but I’m a little concerned about that,” Yazoo said. Riku smirked.

“Calm your nerves” Riku said, “Sora and I had lunch today and for the first time in a long time, I felt like he wasn’t secretly hating me.”

“Oh?” Yazoo asked.

“Yeah. He even started talking about the good times in our relationship. I was a little weary about where he was going with it, but he sounded like he was just having fun talking about it,” Riku said.

“Riku, that sounds great but-,” Yazoo said.

“Stop. I already know what you’re about to say” Riku said, waving him off, “Look, you know whatever you say isn’t going to change my mind. I think I still have a chance…and Sora looks like he’s finally…leaning, I guess. For lack of a better word.”

“Riku, please don’t twist it into something it’s not,” Yazoo said. He himself was sure that Sora still had some lingering feelings, but he didn’t believe they were strong enough for Riku to think he had a chance. Sora might’ve been nice to him, but Sora was a sensitive child. He didn’t want Riku to push. He had already warned him about this.

“Why can’t you just be a big brother and support me?” Riku asked, a little agitated. He finally had a way through, and Yazoo was just determined to tear him down.

“Riku, I support you but I’m also being realistic in regard to his feelings,” Yazoo said quietly.

“It’s been over six months and last semester was practically last year. I think I’ve done my time,” Riku said, ending the conversation. Demyx came back and Riku continued speaking to him, ignoring Yazoo’s stare. He didn’t want his opinion right now. He wasn’t there. And he wasn’t there when Sora got drunk either. Something still had to be there. It had to be.

Hope was really happy to be sitting next to Sora, but he was busy talking to Renity on his other side, while Sora was distracted with Ventus on his other side.

“It’s not looking too good,” Hope said to Renity. Renity frowned.

“Why not? What’s wrong?” Renity asked. Hope sagged his shoulders.

“I saw Sora earlier today eating lunch…with Riku,” Hope said.

“Um, you do know they’re still friends, right?” Renity asked.

“I know, but they just seemed a bit too close” Hope replied, “Like…way too close. Sora was so relaxed, and he’s usually, at the very least, a bit restrained when he’s with Riku.”

“Hope, don’t take it to heart” Renity said, placing a hand on his shoulder, “He’s naturally a nice person. He can’t be upset every time he sees Riku.”

“Well with everyone tip toing around the subject of their break up, was I wrong to assume it was that bad?” Hope asked.

“Was what that bad?” Sora suddenly asked, turning around.

“Oh, uh, nothing. Talking about restaurant food from some diner,” Hope said, almost tripping over his own words.

“Oh, okay” Sora smiled, “Can you pass me those mozzarella sticks? I don’t want to reach over you,” Sora said. Hope did as Sora asked, and Sora turned back to talking to Ventus.

“Nice save,” Renity said, rolling her eyes.

“I’m serious Renity, what the hell happened?” Hope asked. Renity didn’t have time to answer, as the person singing had finished, and everyone gave them a nice round of applause. The host came up and resumed the mic.

“Thank you, Charlotte, for that beautiful version of Somewhere Over the Rainbow!” he called as the girl went back to her group of friends. He took a look at his clipboard. “Okay, next up, we’ve got Chase singing Never Let Go from Elliot Yamin!”

“Who the heck is that?” Ventus asked as they clapped to welcome the next person. Sora shrugged next to him. They watched silently as the music started up. Chase bobbed his head as he waited to start singing.

_What do you say?_

_When you can’t even look the one you love in the face?_

_All you can think about is what price you’re gonna pay._

_Everything I worked so hard for, I threw it away…Just for a moment._

Riku didn’t know where this song was going but he didn’t like it. It sounded a bit…too personal. He looked over at Yazoo who shrugged at him.

_So how do I explain the tears you cry?_

_Traded in your love for just one night._

_Sorry, baby, I apologize._

_Hoping that’s enough to get me by._

_You ain’t never know me to be like this. I was so weak could not resist. That it never happened would be my wish._

_I can’t believe what I did!_

The conversations at the table were starting to die down as Chase kept singing. Riku felt a dread washing over him. It was creeping up his spine. He opened his mouth and closed it as the lyrics continued. Something told him not to look at Sora. 

_Why did I let go?_

_Knowing you would never do me the same._

_I should’ve just came home! But I didn’t know how to leave._

_I left you alone. I did not mean to play with your heart._

_Should’ve Never Let Go_

The table fell silent. Everyone was doing their best not to stare but the glances in the directions were becoming rather obvious.

Riku felt his stomach drop. This song…this song was…Riku absolutely refused to look at Sora. He didn’t want to. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t. His leg started bouncing without him noticing.

Sora slowly put down the mozzarella stick he was eating as the lyrics reached his ears. His breathing got tight and he only stared down at the table, refusing to look up and meet his twin’s eyes, or anyone’s for that matter. Chase continued singing on stage.

_I dealt with the pain, of the mess I made and watching you walk away._

_Like it’s crazy here without you, but you’re not to blame, no._

_After finding you, maybe I thought I could change._

_It lasted a moment!_

_Now I can’t even stop the tears I cry, don’t want to deal with this another night._

_What I did before, I don’t know why. When you’re the one I needed in my life._

_You ain’t never know me to be like this. I was so weak, could not resist._

_I don’t think I’m gonna get over this. I can’t believe what I did!_

As Chase went back into the chorus, Riku bit the inside of his lip to stop it from trembling. This was hell. This was pure hell. It had to be. He closed his eyes, took a breath, and dared himself to look over at Sora.

And he regretted it the second he did it.

Sora was never known for keeping his emotions hidden. He was clutching the ends of the table fiercely, his knuckles turning white. He had his head slightly down but Riku could see his mouth moving weirdly. The kind of movements a mouth made when someone was trying not to cry. Ventus tried to place a hand over one of his but Sora snatched his own hand away, putting it in his lap, still balled up.

Riku turned away. The song needed to end. It needed to end, and it needed to end now. He thought he heard Yazoo call his name, but he didn’t acknowledge it. Nothing was louder in his ears right now than the stupid song that stupid Chase decided to sing.

_Wish I had control. Cause I…baby, I can’t let go._

_I’m a better man than I showed ya. Just don’t want to believe that’s it over!_

_Cause every night and every day, I’m hoping that you’re okay!_

Riku felt his head hit the table in utter shame at the same time Sora abruptly stood up and headed for the exit. Ventus and Roxas immediately followed him out, followed by Vanitas after he gave Riku a death stare. Riku didn’t see it but he could feel it down to his core.

Chase finished the song two choruses later, and everyone cheered and clapped, the now quiet theater table making a polite round of applause. Renity leaned over and whispered to Hope.

“Did that sum it up for you?” Renity asked. Hope only nodded as he looked sadly over at the door, where Sora had disappeared. No one else dared to speak, trying to process how to continue after what had clearly just happened. Kadaj got out of his seat and went over to Riku.

“Riku, you want to go for a walk?” Kadaj asked. Riku shook his head, not lifting his head off the table. He didn’t want to do anything right now. The epitome of his fucks up was practically recited to everyone in the karaoke restaurant and now Sora was most definitely in tears. And it was all his fault. Again.

“Too bad, you’re going,” Yazoo suddenly said, rising from his seat. Vanille would’ve object if what just transpired hadn’t been almost downright cruel. Yazoo placed a ten on the table for the tip and he and Kadaj got Riku up and out of the chair and headed towards the exit. Everyone else took that as their cue to leave as well, leaving their own respective tips. Kairi gathered the mozzarella sticks into a take-out box, knowing Sora may still want them later.

Down the street, Vanitas had managed to convince Sora to get in the car, and now he, along with Roxas and Ventus, were now sitting in his car, as Sora hiccupped, still refusing to out right cry. Stray tears escaped and he wiped them away swiftly.

He sniffled. “I feel really embarrassed right now.”

“Why?” Roxas asked.

“Because I should’ve just ignored the song” Sora said, wiping as his face, “It was unnecessary, the way I acted. I mean, people hear break up songs all the time.”

“Yeah, but it’s not always an almost play by play of their own break up story,” Ventus said.

“It was horrible” Sora said, his voice cracking, “I felt like I was hearing Riku’s apology all over again, word for word.”

“Yeah, and you didn’t forgive him, like the girl in the song” Vanitas said, agitated with the entire situation, “Sora, you’re not the one who should feel embarrassed. You didn’t do anything. If Riku feels a certain way about it, he should, because it’s his fault and he’s an ass. Don’t waste anymore tears on him. He doesn’t deserve it.”

“It’s…it’s not that easy, Vanitas,” Sora said. He knew his twin was right at the end of the day, but their break up had been messy, and even though it happened last school year, it still hurt Sora to think about it. And it made it worse any time Riku tried to bring it up or bring up their relationship period. That was why Sora had taken it upon himself earlier today to talk about the good times with him, so maybe Sora himself would feel better about the entire ordeal. Sora had even gotten back a sort of calmness when being around Riku. It almost (almost) made him forget his troubles with him. Everything was going good only to be ruined by a song.

“It’s only hard if you still like him” Vanitas said, “And Sora, I really pray that you don’t.”

“Can we leave now?” Sora asked, instead of answering Vanitas’s question. He wanted to go home and curl into a ball with Mr. Midnight. He didn’t want to answer anymore questions, especially ones he wasn’t ready to deal with. And he didn’t want Riku to come looking for him either. He didn’t want to be around anyone right now.

Vanitas let noise but started the car anyway.

“Ventus, you going home or coming with us?” Vanitas asked, suddenly remembering there was someone in his car who wasn’t living with them.

Ventus was about to ask to be taken home, but then he remembered what he would’ve done when he got home and decided that Terra didn’t deserve to hear his new song.

“I’ll come over,” Ventus decided. He saw Vanitas smile for only a fraction of a second before he started pulling out of the parking spot. Sora closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the backseat.

He didn’t know this Elliot Yamin person, but he never wanted to hear another song from him ever again.

\---

“That was so awkward,” Hayner said as his car drove off. He had only come with Cissy, as Pence and Olette hadn’t shown, busy with schoolwork.

“You’re telling me” Cissy said as she drove, “I thought poor Sora was going to burst out in tears right there at the table.”

“It’s all Riku’s fault” Hayner said, “If he hadn’t fucked up, he and Sora would probably still be together. He has no one to blame but himself.”

“Join the never-ending party that agrees,” Cissy said.

“At least Riku takes responsibility” Hayner shook his head, “Some people mess up and refuse to acknowledge it’s their fault. They spend their energy blaming somebody else.”

“Sounds like Seifer, doesn’t it?” Cissy asked, laughing.

“Yeah, exactly like Se-huh?!” Hayner suddenly said, realizing what Cissy said. What? Why did she mention Seifer? Cissy wasn’t even in their year, and he was pretty sure that no one outside of his circle of friends knew of his past with Seifer.

“Seifer” Cissy repeated, “He never takes responsibility for anything he does. Like kissing you at the party for one thing.”

Hayner’s mouth dropped open.

_That’s all for this chapter! Wow, this was a lot longer than I had originally intended, but that’s why it took forever for me to get it out. Alright! Is the picture clearer to everyone guessing about Riku and Sora? I promise every piece will make sense, including Loz’s hand, in the chapters to come! Do you guys think Sora still likes Riku? Or has Elliot Yamin reminded him of why he needs to stay away from him? Next chapter, we’ve got two dates happening! And Terra just might regret pushing Ventus away like that. Why? Stay tuned! Poof!_


	15. When Presented With An Opportunity

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. This fic is purely for fun!_

Wednesday

Hayner sat in his bed, puzzled. Absolutely puzzled.

It was Seifer.

This entire time. It had been Seifer.

And Seifer went around making Hayner lose his mind. Making him think that _he_ was the one who kissed _him_. He had been right all along. Seifer had kissed him!

Cissy hadn’t heard their entire conversation, but she remembers Hayner complimenting Seifer about his hair without his hat on, and she didn’t quite catch what Seifer said back. What she did remember was Seifer pulling Hayner by his lapel and kissing him on the mouth.

But what had bothered Hayner was the fact that Cissy was claiming that he had kissed him back. To Hayner, she didn’t see that clearly, because there was no way Hayner would kiss Seifer back. If anything, he would smack him. Which he wishes he had done, instead of gawking as Seifer just handed him his keys and walked away. That’s what Cissy had said happened. Hayner only believed 88% of her story. He didn’t kiss Seifer back. If anything, he was probably trying to get him off him and Cissy mistook the action for him reciprocating the kiss.

He growled as he punched his pillow. He couldn’t believe Seifer had him believing, even for a second, that he may have been gay. He knew the truth the entire time, and his paranoia had caused him a night of sex with Selphie. Next time he saw Seifer, he was punching him in the face. Seifer was the gay one, not him. And now he had a witness.

\---

“Is Riku okay?” Namine asked as she stretched. Her and Kadaj were currently in her room, and Namine was practicing her ballet, having a mini ballet bar in her room for that purpose. Kadaj was sitting on her bed, doing a crossword puzzle.

“Riku will live” Kadaj said, “He’s more concerned about how Sora’s feeling.”

“Ventus said Sora cried but Vanitas had managed to take his mind off it…once Sora allowed anyone in his room,” Namine said as she started third position.

“Yeah, Yazoo tried to talk to Riku” Kadaj said, “But it wasn’t any use. Riku ignored all of us. The only reason he was calm again when we saw him was because he got a text message from Sora telling him that the song didn’t matter and that they should just forget about it.”

“I may be wrong for saying this, but sometimes I think Sora is leading him on,” Namine said, flattening her back.

“You think so?” Kadaj asked, putting down his crossword puzzle.

“Well, sometimes” Namine said, “I mean, there’s not a lot of couples out here who break up and still talk to each other, even if they’re in the same class. And when Sora’s drunk, he always whines for Riku or Yazoo if Riku isn’t around. And he texts Riku and told him to forget about it? It’s almost like Sora is creating this window for Riku to come back into his life, but at the same time he doesn’t want Riku anymore. That can’t be good for Riku…mentally, anyway.”

“Sora could tell Riku the sky was purple and Riku would think he’s asking to get back together” Kadaj said, dismissing Namine’s opinion. He didn’t think Sora was leading Riku on. Sora was nice by nature, that was why they called him sunflower. Even though Riku was the one who messed up, Sora still felt bad about the fact that Riku had felt miserable…afterwards, anyway.

“Also, Sora knew that everyone was a little against Riku after what transpired” Kadaj added, “So he figured that if he didn’t make it the end of the world this semester, then everyone else would calm down. It seems to be working, except Vanitas, but he’s Sora’s twin so it’s understandable.”

Namine finished third position on the other side. “Do you want them to get back together? I mean, Riku is your brother.”

“He’s my brother but he’s also a bit of a moron” Kadaj said, “For the longest time, he blamed Loz for the entire ordeal, and Riku has a hard time with things that are taken away from him. He has a bit of an attachment issue.”

“Any reason for that?” Namine asked. Kadaj only shrugged and he got off the bed, deciding to join Namine on her bar on the opposite side. She smiled.

“I don’t know” Kadaj admitted, “But can we stop talking about my brother? I get enough of that topic from Yazoo.” Namine nodded as they started fourth position.

“That’s okay, we can talk about _my_ sibling and her apparent problem with you,” Namine said. The two of them went down to grand plie and came back up.

“Kairi doesn’t have a problem with me, she has a problem with Riku,” Kadaj said, laughing a bit. When Namine had told him that Kairi didn’t want Namine around him due to how Riku behaved, Kadaj had found it amusing. He was nothing like Riku, but he wasn’t about to take time out of his day trying to explain that to Kairi. She would see for herself. He didn’t feel the need to plead his case. It’s not like he and Namine were dating anyway.

“I know and I wish she wouldn’t take it out on the entire Twilight household,” Namine sighed as they switched to the other side.

“It’s her own issue. Nothing I can do about it except not cheat on my significant other and blame my brother for it,” Kadaj said. Namine laughed but then stopped, covering her mouth.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh,” Namine said, facing him at the bar. Kadaj stopped as well but waved her off.

“I shouldn’t have said it, it’s fine” Kadaj said, “Actually, I should probably go back to my room and get to work on my essay.”

“Wait!” Namine blurted out, grabbing on Kadaj’s hand that was still on the bar. Kadaj stopped and looked at her, then down at her hand on top of his. Namine didn’t say anything for a moment, realizing that she had grabbed his hand. She lingered there a moment longer before taking her hand away, a bit shyly.

“Um…you-you should at least complete the warm-up” Namine said, her words almost failing her, “It’s weird to stop midway.”

For a moment, she thought Kadaj was going to comment on how stupid she sounded, but he gave her a smile instead, and Namine dumbly smiled in return. He placed his other hand back on the bar.

“Fair enough” Kadaj said, “But I’m not doing any center work.”

Namine giggled and nodded, accepting the deal. The two continued to warm up, a confused Namine trying to figure out why she suddenly didn’t want him to leave.

\---

Yuffie whistled to herself as she waited outside her dorm room building. Leon was picking her up in a few minutes and she was nervous down to her feet. This was it. This was an actual date. Leon had asked her on a date, and now it was happening. She had been crazy and ended up buying another dress, as Leon had complimented the other dress, so Yuffie took that as a sign that he liked seeing her in dresses. This was one was green with ruffled sleeves, and she liked it because it was her favorite color and she put black tights underneath them. She decided to go with the flow and put the wedges on, but she still hated the extra height. She seriously didn’t understand how people wore heels all year long.

But Yuffie was prepared this time. She had done some research and had watched a few videos. And she would never admit this to anyone, but she also stalked Cindy for a few hours, just to see how she acted. Yuffie took some notes and had practiced in the mirror. She was sure she had it down. There should be no reason for Leon to think of Cindy today.

She saw his car pull up at the curb, and he honked even though she already knew what his car looked like. She waved and went over to the car, getting inside the passenger side. Leon stared at her.

“Have you always had that dress?” Leon asked.

“Yeah, but there’s never a real occasion for it,” Yuffie lied. She wasn’t sure why she lied, but she figured it was better than Leon thinking she had bought a dress just for their date.

“Well, it’s your best color,” Leon said before pulling back onto the street. Yuffie turned to the window and smiled to herself. Then she righted her legs, placing them together instead of splayed apart like how they just were. That wasn’t too ladylike, it was too much Yuffie-like, even with tights on.

“I realized I should’ve asked you this earlier, but where do you want to eat after the museum?” Leon asked.

“I thought you were planning this,” Yuffie said.

“I was, but then I forgot to figure out the food part” Leon laughed, “But I’m going to guess some place with great burgers? Also known as your favorite food?”

“I can have a burger any day” Yuffie said, “Let’s pick something that actually requires utensils. Oh! Asian cuisine! Sushi!”

“You don’t need utensils to eat sushi,” Leon said.

“Yes, you do! They’re called chopsticks,” Yuffie replied, making Leon just shake his head in amusement and turn back to the road.

“Asian Cuisine it is” Leon said, “At least you actually knew what you wanted.”

“I always know what I want when it comes to food,” Yuffie said. That was the truth. The normal Yuffie would’ve agreed to burgers, but Yuffie wasn’t trying to be like that Yuffie right now. She needed to be dainty. To show Leon that she knew how to eat without her bare hands. Utensils were cleaner, and she knew how to use chopsticks, which was just a plus.

The conversation turned to The Crucible for the remainder of the ride, and Yuffie was grateful for the change, doing her best not to scratch off her nail polish that she had painted herself this time. Leon hadn’t commented on them yet, and she didn’t want to ruin them until he did.

\---

_-And out there, living in the sun!_

_Give me on day out there! All I ask is one…to hold forever!_

_Out there! Where they all live unaware._

_What’d I give?_

_What’d I dare?_

_Just to live…one…day out…there!_

_Out there amo-!_

“Ah!” Ventus jumped in fright as the piano room door suddenly swung open, stopping him in the middle of his practice song. He took his hands away from the keyboard and grumbled as Vanitas walked in, a huge smirk on his face.

“Sorry, did I scare you Quasimodo?” Vanitas asked, laughing.

“Why are you here? Get out,” Ventus said. Instead of listening, Vanitas closed the door and sat down next to him on the piano chair, putting his bag on the floor.

“Are you deaf?” Ventus asked. He wanted to practice.

“No. I wouldn’t have been able to hear you otherwise” Vanitas said, “You like Hunchback of Notre Dame?”

“Childhood favorite” Ventus shrugged, “I know the song by heart.”

“So, what’s with the sheet music?” Vanitas asked, indicating the open songbook on the piano.

“It sounds a little different on piano…so I was practicing it,” Ventus said, not sure why he felt odd trying to explain himself.

“Well go on, I’m not stopping you,” Vanitas said.

“What? N-no, I’m not singing with you in here,” Ventus said. He was only here practicing because he was still angry at Terra for hurting his pride about the Freeze Your Brain song. His rehearsal room in the house was too close to his source of anger. He still needed to discuss that with Terra. It had really upset him. He knew Terra wasn’t into theater, but he could’ve listened to Ventus sing.

“What? Think I’ll ridicule you? I only do that to Sora,” Vanitas said. Ventus looked down at the piano keys, not really sure how to answer. He normally practices by himself unless he scheduled to practice with someone else. That someone else was normally Sora or Roxas.

“Aw, is the blond shy?” Vanitas asked, taunting him. Ventus huffed and turned from him.

“Can you leave? I like practicing by myself,” Ventus said. He couldn’t focus with Vanitas in the room, for multiple reasons. Some he didn’t want to admit. Like the fact that Vanitas was wearing a watch and for some damn reason, Ventus’s brain had decided that he looked good wearing a watch, which made absolutely no sense. He didn’t want Vanitas here so his brain could continue to find stupid things to think about to add to his attractiveness.

“How about this?” Vanitas started, “If you sing a song, I’ll sing one too.”

Ventus turned his head, “You sing?”

“Not as much as you all do” Vanitas said, “But I took vocal lessons with Sora because he was scared to go by himself and then I was forced to overseas. I may not have a fantastic voice, but I’m not tone deaf.”

Ventus thought about that. He had never pictured Vanitas as someone who would sing at all, as he claimed his only string to theater was stage managing. The more he thought about it, the more curious he got as to thinking what Vanitas would sound like.

“How about it?” Vanitas asked. Ventus looked at him, then stalled for another moment before finally nodding.

“Fine, but I pick your song,” Ventus said, already rifling through his binder, “Are you a bass or tenor?”

“Tenor. And why do I have to go first?” Vanitas asked.

“Because you interrupted me in the middle of one of my favorite songs,” Ventus said. Vanitas only shrugged as he waited for Ventus to pick something. Ventus flipped through a few pages, then backtracked, before settling on one and putting it out so Vanitas could see what it was.

“Charity?” Vanitas said, looking at the sheet.

“Yeah, it’s from Daddy Long Legs,” Ventus said as he took out his phone.

“You are not recording me,” Vanitas said immediately. He wouldn’t even let his twin record him.

“I wasn’t. I was finding it on YouTube so you would know what it sounded like,” Ventus said. Vanitas snatched the phone from him and flicked Ventus on the forehead.

“Ow!” Ventus exclaimed.

“I can read music, dummy,” Vanitas said. Ventus opened his mouth and then closed it. What? Seriously? He sings and he reads music?

“I suppose next you’re going to tell me you can play piano?” Ventus asked sarcastically.

“A lot better than Sora can,” Vanitas said matter of fact. Ventus’s mouth dropped open.

“What are you, a closet musical nerd?” Ventus asked.

“Shut up and play the damn song,” Vanitas said.

“You haven’t warmed up,” Ventus mentioned.

“Blondie, you start playing the piano before I recreate our Jenga moment,” Vanitas said, and he smirked when he saw Ventus startle and place his hands on the keys. Vanitas started after the first note.

_Charity. Oh Charity. Now what can I do?_

_Once I gave to those in need. Now I’m in need of you._

_Charity. Oh Charity. I cannot believe._

_How easier it is to give than to let yourself receive._

_For what you have given me came out of the blue. What you have done for me, I never could do._

_Charity. Just who is helping who?_

Ventus was playing the notes but he was also sneaking surprised stares at Vanitas, who was too busy reading the music to see him looking. Ventus was…astonished. What the actual fuck was going on right now? Not only was Vanitas reading the music correctly, he was singing it and he was singing it _well._ He was holding the notes, he seemed to even know the damn song before Ventus picked it out. And he wasn’t just singing it to sing it. He looked like he was actually into it. Ventus couldn’t believe it. What was happening right now? He had to force himself to keep playing.

_You are free to go your way, whatever path you choose._

_The love I’ve lost in you my friend…was never mine to lose._

_For what you have given me came out of the blue._

_What you have done for me, I never could do._

_Charity!_

_Just who is helping who?_

_Just who is helping who?_

Ventus let the last note hang on a bit longer than it should, and when the song ended, he took his hands swiftly off the keys and looked straight at Vanitas.

“What?” Vanitas asked.

“What the actual fuck?” Ventus asked. Vanitas had done it. He had sung the song, and it was _good._ Vanitas even projected on the longer and louder notes, almost causing Ventus to miss a note because he hadn’t expected it.

“What, was I wrong?” Vanitas asked, not seeing why Ventus was looking at him like he had three heads.

“Am I speaking to the right person right now?” Ventus asked, still not wrapping his head around this, “The same person who flirts with me and made me play Crash Bandicoot and has no sense of boundaries…can read music…and play the piano…and fucking sing!?”

“Is it _that_ surprising that I can hold a note?” Vanitas asked, raising an eyebrow, not seeing the big deal.

“Hold a note, my ass!” Ventus said, “You did that song perfectly! That’s…that’s not fair! It took me ages to get that song right!”

“Nobody’s fault you’re a late bloomer” Vanitas said, “Although for your ‘ass’, I would definitely hold that.”

Ventus turned from him, refusing to respond to that. He couldn’t if he wanted to anyway, his face was now beet red and he suddenly felt warm. Damn Vanitas and his stupid remarks. He heard a rustle and looked to find Vanitas going through his songbook.

“Your turn,” Vanitas said before Ventus could ask.

“Just go back to Out There,” Ventus said.

“Oh no, you picked my song, I’m picking your song,” Vanitas said, going through the table of contents. What songbook had an actual table of contents?

“Some of those songs are challenge songs for me, Vanitas. I won’t sing them well,” Ventus pointed out the ones marked with a ‘C’ next to their name.

“Noted,” was all Vanitas said. He finally found something he liked and flipped to the page. He placed the binder back on the piano and Ventus looked at the choice.

“Pippin?” Ventus asked.

“Don’t look at me like that, it’s your song book,” Vanitas said. Ventus rolled his eyes, but he liked the song Vanitas had picked. It was one of his favorites. Ventus went to get comfortable until Vanitas pulled him up.

“Oh no” Vanitas said, “I want a performance. Over there,” Vanitas said, motioning towards the center of the room. Ventus looked to where he was pointing and then back at him.

“No,” Ventus said.

“Hey, you heard a Vanitas exclusive today, I want my pay” Vanitas said, “Or you could always give me a kiss.”

“In your dreams,” Ventus said as he walked over to the center of the room. He made a face at Vanitas, who waited until he was ready. He started the notes and Ventus took a breath, closing his eyes.

_My days are brighter than morning air_

_Evergreen pine and autumn blue_

_But all my days were twice as fair if I could share…my days with you._

_My nights are warmer than fire coal. Incense and stars and smoke bamboo._

_But nights were warm beyond compare if I could share my nights with you._

Vanitas took a look at Ventus and he softened. Ventus wasn’t even looking at him. He had his eyes closed and he looked like he was somewhere else. The words were falling effortlessly from his mouth, and his voice…his voice was beautiful. It was resonating and he was smiling through some of the lyrics, like an inside peace to himself that nobody else was seeing. If Ventus thought Vanitas could sing, whatever beauty was coming out of Ventus’s mouth was way beyond whatever music he just did. To his shock, Ventus opened his eyes as he continued, but he didn’t appear to be looking at Vanitas. Vanitas continued to play.

_To dance in my dreams, to shine when I need the sun._

_With you to hold me when dreams are done and oh my dearest love_

_If you will take my love, then all my dreams are truly begun_

_And time weaves ribbons of memory to sweeten life when youth is through_

_But I would need no memories there if I could share my life with you._

The Ventus that Vanitas was more familiar with seemed to come back as the few notes played out and Vanitas stopped playing. Ventus took a mocking bow and went back to sit down. Now it was Vanitas’s turn to look at him.

“You’re just going to sit there and act like you didn’t just summon angels in here?” Vanitas asked. Ventus’s eyes widened and he blinked.

“What?” Ventus asked.

“Ventus, you sound…you sound amazing,” Vanitas said, and Ventus couldn’t detect the normal joking tone that was normally at the end of Vanitas’s sentences. No traces of his usual flirting. Ventus blushed slightly and looked back to the piano.

“Not to be conceited, but…I-I know” Ventus said, “I’m told I sound nice all the time.”

“Nice is for humans” Vanitas said, “You were singing to… _something_ like it was the only thing you truly loved on this planet. I don’t know who or what you were singing to, but I was mad it wasn’t me.” Ventus laughed.

“There’s the Vanitas I was looking for,” Ventus said, shaking his head. He knew he sounded good already. Everyone tells him so. Terra even says he sounds great.

“I’m serious, Ventus. You sound beautiful, and I don’t use that word often for anything,” Vanitas said.

“Vanitas-,” Ventus wanted to stop him. He’s heard this spill before. Terra said it the first time he heard him sing.

“I don’t even think you know what you’re doing when you’re singing. Which you obviously don’t if you don’t understand why I’m shaken right now. You just had this look on your face like someone handed you the holy grail, and you hadn’t even opened your eyes yet. I’m aware it’s a love song, but you just sounded so good. I almost started over on purpose just to make you sing it again. Your voice doesn’t stutter, you were resonating with the music, and you didn’t look like you were trying to get the lyrics. You _have_ them. And-,”

Ventus didn’t let Vanitas finish whatever praise he was giving him as he suddenly leaned over and pressed his lips against Vanitas’s soft ones.

It was unexpected on Vanitas’s part, but it wasn’t unwanted. He kissed him back, this kiss a lot softer and a lot longer than their Jenga kiss. Ventus opened his mouth and pushed harder into Vanitas, trying to win in pulling his lips towards him but Vanitas was winning that battle once he was aware. It felt nice and warm. Vanitas’s lips were overpowering his own, but Ventus was okay with that, they were warm and soft and gentler than Ventus thought Vanitas was capable of. He had just decided to explore the cavern of Vanitas’ mouth when his brain finally kicked into gear. He suddenly gasped and backed away, all the way to standing up from the piano chair. He looked back at Vanitas and Vanitas chose not to comment that he looked like a confused puppy.

“I-..I..,” Ventus stammered. Words were not his friend right now. He felt his heart quicken in beats.

“Guess we’re in my dreams,” Vanitas said calmly. Ventus didn’t answer him. Instead, he grabbed his songbook and bag off the floor and ran out the piano room. Vanitas looked to the door only for a moment or two before shrugging and playing the piano, a song he knew from memory. Ventus kept thinking the same thing as he ran from the room.

Terra hadn’t said all that. 

\---

Being dainty was exhausting.

That’s all Yuffie thought as her and Leon went about the museum. The wedges were killing her, but she refused to pull out the sandals she had in her bag. She wasn’t a quitter. The only things that were suffering right now were her nails, which Leon had finally commented on (he called them pretty), so now Yuffie had already chipped off a good amount of paint. She hoped he wouldn’t notice.

But behaving this way was so much energy that could be used for better purposes. Yuffie made sure to give any excuse to touch Leon, placing a hand on his arm or shoulder, she acted like she didn’t know something about a painting or two just so she could hear Leon talk about it. She didn’t know Leon was an art person, but it just made him all the more adorable.

She was pretty sure her phone was going to die because she kept pulling it out to take pictures. None of them were of her and Leon together, but mostly her doing stupid poses in the hallways or next to some paintings that she really liked. She was having fun, she guessed, but she felt like Leon was a little…off.

He didn’t know she was aware of it, but she would catch his face every now and then, either confused or a little off to something she said or did. And he seemed like he was surprised every time she decided to put her hand on him. But Yuffie chose to ignore it. He just wasn’t used to her acting in his taste. He would get used to it…as soon as she did.

“This way. I want to show you one I think you’ll like,” Leon said, walking away. Yuffie caught up and grabbed his hand. Leon didn’t react to it, so she took that as a good sign. 

They went downstairs and turned to a corridor. Leon let Yuffie go through first and when she went in, her eyes went wide. The section they were in was the feudal era of Japan, and the pictures that drew her eyes were the ones of the female warriors. There was even a picture of Mulan, which made her smile. The women were in fantastic poses, with swords and spears, and others wearing pirate garb. These women were strong. They were fierce. Yuffie loved it.

“So, which one do you like the best?” Leon asked. Yuffie almost automatically went to the picture of the woman in the pirate garb, but she stopped. She couldn’t pick that one. The other Yuffie would pick that. Yuffie scanned the room and looked at the other ones, the ones of the other type of feudal clothes. The other ones had women who adorned brightly colored fabrics, kimonos and garbs and dresses that flowed around and behind them. They had on white make up with splashes of color and they had beads hanging from their hair.

Dainty would pick one of those.

Yuffie pointed to the one in the green and walked over. She didn’t notice Leon pause at the pirate picture before following her.

“This one,” Yuffie said, and she forced a smile.

“Really?” Leon asked.

“Yeah” Yuffie said, “She’s wearing my favorite color, automatic plus. Plus, I like her hair. If mine were longer, I would do that hairstyle. And I look nice in a kimono. I own one, you know.”

“Oh” Leon said, “…Didn’t expect she would catch your eye.” Yuffie frowned. Why did he sound upset? She turned to him.

“You sound upset,” Yuffie said. Leon blinked.

“What? Oh, no, my foot fell asleep was all,” Leon said, moving his foot around in a circle. Yuffie nodded slowly and went back to the photos.

“You want to take a picture with that one?” Leon asked, his smile back.

“Um…no, that’s okay,” Yuffie said, “Actually, could we go eat now? Food is calling my name.”

Leon laughed and Yuffie smiled. She was glad he was happy again.

“It’s calling me too. Come on,” Leon said, and to Yuffie’s surprise, he grabbed her hand and began walking back. Yuffie felt her face heat up, and she was thankful Leon wasn’t looking at her. But she smiled. Touching him all day must’ve finally done the touch.

But what had he sounded so upset about?

As they exited the corridor, Yuffie took one last look at the pirate girl as they passed, and she frowned slightly. Green was her color, but she would totally love to be a pirate.

\---

“Okay, seriously, what is up with this child and the water?” Vanille asked.

“She has OCD, leave her be,” Yazoo smiled. He and Vanille were watching Signs in the living room this time, as Yazoo was reorganizing his room and according to him, it looked a hot mess. Vanille liked this a bit better though, as Yazoo hadn’t placed a bowl of candy or whatever between them, and he had his arm resting on her portion of the couch. She was currently using part of his arm as a pillow. She had leaned a bit closer to him when the movie looked like it was getting creepy, and she heard Yazoo laugh to himself when she did. Their legs were practically touching now.

“Why is the dad so adamant that this shit isn’t real?” Vanille asked a bit more into the movie.

“You forget. This movie is about questioning the idea of the belief of fate and everything happening for a reason. They need someone who doesn’t believe in it,” Yazoo explained. Vanille looked up at him.

“I think you’re reading too much into a horror film,” Vanille said.

“Look it up if you don’t believe me,” Yazoo shrugged, readjusting his arm under Vanille.

“You need me to move my head?” Vanille asked. She liked where it was, but if his arm was going to sleep, she would release him.

“No, I just felt the need to stretch,” Yazoo said, putting his arm back, “I like your head where it is.”

Vanille chose not to challenge that statement. Besides, something was happening in the movie. It was the news again, claiming that now there was an actual video of the alien. Vanille stiffened a bit. Wait, were the aliens actually real?

Then the alien walked out of the bushes and Vanille screamed and jumped, curling into Yazoo’s chest. Yazoo paused the movie and flat out laughed. Vanille could feel his chest bouncing from him laughing so hard.

“Oh my god, that was great!” Yazoo exclaimed, laughing harder. Vanille pushed herself up and hit him.

“You meanie! You knew that was going to happen!” Vanille said as she hit him again.

“I-I di-haha-didn’t know you were going to react like that” Yazoo laughed as he shielded himself from her blows, “You didn’t freak out any other time!”

“That’s because I didn’t think the damn alien was real!” Vanille whined. She didn’t know what she madder about. The fact that she got scared or the fact Yazoo did it on purpose.

“Hey” Yazoo said, and he finally grabbed her assaulting hands by the wrists, “At least you didn’t scream for a mediocre performance.” Vanille went to say something smart back but she smiled smartly instead.

“Touché,” Vanille said.

“Didn’t expect you to end up in my lap though,” Yazoo said.

“What are you-?” Vanille stopped her own question and she looked down. Yazoo was right. Vanille must’ve been more scared than she thought she was. She must’ve jumped into his lap when the alien appeared. She wasn’t sure, it all happened so fast but now that explained how she was looking at Yazoo from the front and not the side. How had she not noticed this sooner?

“Sorry-,”

“Don’t worry,” Yazoo said, smiling at her, and Vanille found that looking away wasn’t exactly easy this time. So, she didn’t. Yazoo moved closer to her face, not letting go of her captured wrists.

“I like you here too,” Yazoo said, and his voice made Vanille tremble all the way down to her toes. Before she could think of anything to say, Yazoo leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss. Vanille didn’t stay dazed as long as she though she would, but she knew this part and she kissed him back, readjusting herself on his lap without the use of her hands, nesting her legs on either side of thighs. She heard a noise coming from Yazoo and had a feeling he liked her decision.

He finally released her wrists in favor to grab a hold of her hips, and he seated her pelvis more firmly against his own. Vanille felt something stir in the pit of her stomach and she liked it. Now that her hands were free, she was finally able to touch what the theater department had dubbed “That Twilight Hair”. It felt like the smoothest of silk running through her fingers as she got her hands tangled up in it. Yazoo’s tongue was busy exploring the caverns of her mouth, tasting the remaining flavor of the sweets she was eating before she jumped into his lap.

Vanille was practically pulling his tongue into her own mouth, trying to explore his cavern as enthusiastically as he was exploring hers. His hands had moved down to her thighs and Vanille was grateful that she had decided to wear shorts today. His hands felt warm on her skin, creating a path of goosebumps as he slowly ran them up and down. It only urged her to kiss him harder, slightly pulling at his bottom lip. He released her newly swollen lips, his head dipped down, and he attacked her collarbone met her chest. Vanille hadn’t expected it, thinking he was going for her neck, and she accidentally pulled on his hair.

He changed positions at that and Vanille found herself on her back on the couch and Yazoo towering over her small physique.

“Don’t do that unless you want to practice your screaming,” Yazoo said before recapturing her mouth. Vanille smiled into the kiss. After all, if that lead to her end goal, then why not?

But just as she went to do that, the front door opened loudly and Vanille and Yazoo both jumped, Yazoo leaning away from her and Vanille sitting up as Riku walked through the door. Riku stopped at the door and stared at them. Vanille looked anywhere else, playing with the ends of her pigtails.

“Riku-,”

“I didn’t see anything” Riku said, taking his shoes off and swiftly walking to the stairs, “I didn’t see anything. It’s not my business. I don’t want to know. I’m going upstairs. I wasn’t here.”

He continued saying dismissive things as he made his way upstairs, the two hearing his door close. Yazoo ran a hand through his hair and Vanille picked up the remote.

“Even though I’m still angry about that jump scare, I’m curious as to how this movie ends,” Vanille said. Yazoo nodded at her and they resumed the movie, and Vanille spent the rest of the movie watching it on Yazoo’s side instead of on his lap. She mentally cursed Riku for his awful timing.

She was _so_ close!

\---

Yuffie decided picking sushi for dinner was the right idea. Not only did she know how to use chopsticks sophistically, but she also knew how to use them better than Leon. The two of them were currently at the restaurant, which won out the other options for the sole fact that they put avocado on top of their dragon rolls the way Yuffie liked. She had ordered two plates worth, along with some soup and salad. It was probably the least amount of meat she’s ever ordered at a restaurant, but she wasn’t about to get her signature teriyaki sticks and scarf them down in front of Leon. Especially on their date. Leon had simply ordered a bento box, not really in the mood for sushi, but he couldn’t really decide what to get.

Yuffie honestly thought the date was going great. She was responding to their conversations with statements that sounded a bit more dignified (at least to her) and she had even stopped crisscrossing her legs, trying to figure out which one looked daintier. She was laughing at all of Leon’s jokes, even ones she didn’t really think were all that funny, and she kept messing with her hair, twirling a loose strand that had grown a bit longer than the rest. She made a mental note to cut it at some point before The Crucible opened.

Yuffie was so focused on making sure she didn’t look a mess that she was missing the strange glances and notions coming from Leon himself. Leon had been watching her all day, and he had to admit that he was a little…confused as to what was going on. And he wasn’t even sure if anything was actually going on. It was just that…well, he wasn’t used to this Yuffie. He had been a bit suspicious about her certain change in mannerisms, like painting her nails for one thing. Yuffie never painted her nails, and Leon knew it was because she thought they were pointless as they never stayed nice. Then she kept…touching him all day. Now, Leon wasn’t one of those people who hated people touching him. He didn’t mind it at all normally. But it seemed after a while that Yuffie was just touching him for no reason.

And then her choice at the museum. Leon thought he knew Yuffie well enough to at least have an idea of what her favorite picture was going to be. One of the warriors or the pirate. And she had picked the geisha. This wasn’t the Yuffie that Leon was used to being around…and he wasn’t sure he liked it. Had he been mistaken in her character this whole time?

“Hey, Yuffie?” Leon started.

“Hm?” Yuffie asked, not wanting to talk since she had food in her mouth. She swallowed quickly so the chance wouldn’t happen.

“How come you picked the geisha as your favorite?” Leon asked.

“Hm? I already told you” Yuffie said, “She’s wearing my favorite color.”

“I know, but some of the other exhibits had people in green and you didn’t pick them as your favorite,” Leon pointed out. Yuffie frowned. Why was he bringing this up?

“Well, the others didn’t look like her. She looked so poised and elegant. And she had this smile on her face like she knew a secret that nobody else did. It intrigued me, so she became my favorite,” Yuffie explained. What she had said was true, so at least she wasn’t lying about that.

“You didn’t like the pirate one?” Leon asked.

“Honestly, I liked all of them” Yuffie said, “But you asked for a favorite, so I picked one. The pirate one was cool. Warrior portraits are always cool. But I really like the geisha one. Was that bad or something?”

“No, it’s not” Leon said, sensing Yuffie was now offended, “It was just…oh no, your nails.”

“Oh, yeah” Yuffie said, looking at some of the now chipped ones, “Nails never stay nice. I don’t understand how some people do this every day.”

“How come you painted them then?” Leon asked.

“I got tired of flesh color,” Yuffie said, and Leon laughed. _There_ was the Yuffie he knew. He looked over and realized Yuffie was eyeing something on his plate.

“Something you desire?” Leon asked, pointing at his plate.

“Yes, that scallop you’ve neglected for so long,” Yuffie said. Leon held the box toward her.

“Help yourself” Leon said as she grabbed it with her chopsticks, “But I require one of your dragon rolls in exchange.”

“Fair enough,” Yuffie said. She went to grab her plate to hold it out but then she paused. How would a girly girl do this? WWCD? (What would Cindy do?)

Yuffie smiled suddenly, and she picked up one of the dragon rolls with her chopstick. She leaned forward across the table, holding the roll out for Leon. Leon at first didn’t really move, and Yuffie thought that perhaps she had done it wrong, but then he chuckled a bit and leaned forward to eat it. Yuffie smiled.

She leaned back to sit down properly again, but her elbow hit her drink on the way, and it spilled all over the seat and herself.

“Ah!” Yuffie exclaimed, her arms up. Leon put the glass right side up quickly.

“Are you okay?” Leon asked, getting out of his booth as Yuffie did so, looking down at her outfit. The dress had a dark stain now, and specks around it, still running. Yuffie didn’t need to look up to know that the few patrons inside were staring at her. Leon quickly grabbed the napkins off the table and went to wipe at it, but Yuffie stopped him.

“That’s…that’s okay,” Yuffie said, not looking at him. Leon tilted his head to the side. Yuffie sounded weird.

“You okay?” Leon asked. Yuffie nodded.

“I’m…I’ll go rinse it off in the bathroom. Excuse me,” Yuffie said, and she brushed past him before he could say anything. Leon sat back down as the patrons went back to their business. He frowned a bit.

If he didn’t know any better, it sounded like Yuffie was about to cry.

In the bathroom, Yuffie sniffled as she rubbed furiously at the stain on the dress. She knew it was just soda, and that it would easily come off once she threw it in the washer, but that wasn’t what was making her so upset. She didn’t care that the dress was ruined.

She was upset because she had done it in front of Leon.

It wouldn’t be the first time Yuffie was clumsy in front of anyone. Leon even saw when she accidentally tripped and landed in a lake when they went on a hike once. And Kairi has witnessed Yuffie drop something many a time.

But she’s never done something this…trivial. This damn stupid! Really? She spilled her drink on herself. What was she, five years old? Everyone was staring, and she felt so embarrassed. She had tried to be cute. She had tried to be dainty! Why did this happen? And to _her_?! Yuffie huffed angrily. She bet Cindy would’ve never spilled her own drink. She looked up in the mirror, and she wiped her face, splashing water on it so no one would ever know she was crying.

It was just a dress. A piece of clothing Yuffie hardly wore. It was nothing. It wasn’t worth the tears. She sniffled and threw the paper towels in the trash. She headed back out, her confidence having taken a blow.

“Did it come out?” Leon asked when she returned. By the look on her face, it didn’t appear so. Yuffie wouldn’t look directly at him, so he couldn’t see clearly if he had been right about her crying or not. Yuffie shrugged.

“No, but I can just wash it” Yuffie said, “Is it okay if we head out yet?”

“Yeah” Leon said, “I paid the bill while you were gone. Let’s go.”

Yuffie got up before Leon did, and he ran a hand through his hair as they left.

He made no attempt to hold her hand and Yuffie ignored the pang in her chest.

\---

Terra not being home was probably the best thing for Ventus, because he wasn’t sure how he would handle seeing his boyfriend of six years right now after what just happened. What he just did.

Why? Why had he done that? Why had he kissed Vanitas? The flirting was one thing. Even the Jenga kiss was something else. An accident. A fluke. But…Ventus had kissed him. He hadn’t even had a second thought about it. He just went and kissed him! And he really didn’t appreciate that he could still feel Vanitas’s soft lips on his own. It wasn’t helping!

He should be ashamed of himself. This was cheating. The Jenga kiss wasn’t cheating. _This_ was what people would call cheating. To kiss someone else willingly. But why had he done it? He would be lying if he tried to convince himself that he hasn’t felt the urge to kiss Vanitas before, because even he knew that was a lie. But he stopped himself the first time. Why had he gone through with it?

Ventus threw his bag on the floor of his bedroom and practically fell onto the bed. He should be ashamed of himself. He knew exactly why he had done it, and it was so petty.

He had kissed Vanitas over a compliment.

Ventus has received many compliments about his singing voice. Even Terra had said something nice, and he barely knew what Ventus even sounded like. Sora always claimed he was jealous of his voice, and their musical theater teacher always smiled when he performed. He was used to hearing that he sounded good.

But the way Vanitas was… _praising_ him. Ventus had never heard someone describe his singing like that, and at first, he felt a little embarrassed that Vanitas was saying it all to begin with. But he also realized how…sweet it was. Vanitas didn’t look like he gave out compliments, real compliments, very often, and he had this smile on his face that was just radiating happiness and Ventus…he had really wanted to be a part of that.

Vanitas had just looked so damn _cute._ And in the end, that had been the final straw and Ventus just acted upon instinct. He had never seen someone that happy over his singing…not Sora, not Kairi, not Riku…

Not Terra.

Ventus felt his chest tighten. He was still hurt about the fact that Terra hadn’t wanted to hear his song the other day. Maybe…maybe that was why he kissed Vanitas. Because Vanitas had listened to him sing. He didn’t have to beg only to be rejected about it. It wasn’t the hard song he had practiced, but Vanitas had listened, nonetheless.

Ventus groaned loudly and hit the bed. He was so petty. He really kissed Vanitas because he listened to him sing and Terra didn’t. How pathetic was he? He sounded like someone who needed constant attention, which he didn’t. Terra knew he could sing. He didn’t have to hear it.

It…just would’ve been nice of him.

Ventus grabbed Terra’s favorite pillow from the head of the bed and cradled it, closing his eyes and inhaling the scent. It smelled like Terra: pine and cucumbers. An odd combination, but it was Terra’s combination and he loved it. Just like he loved everything else about Terra. He wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for Terra. How could he not love him? 

Ventus opened his eyes and suddenly he looked where the pillow had been. There was a book there, having been placed under the pillow. Ventus sat up and put the pillow down, reaching over and grabbing the book. The book was black and red, but what caught Ventus’s attention was the title.

The Crucible.

It wasn’t his script, as they haven’t been handed their scripts yet. He also didn’t see a ‘rent’ sticker on the back like most of the textbooks at the school store. That meant…that meant Terra had purchased this. But why did Terra have a copy of The Crucible? Ventus knew his classes this semester, and Terra didn’t have any English classes this semester. He looked at the top and saw the imprint of a bookmark. He opened it and found that Terra had apparently read all the way up to the scene before the big courtroom scene. Terra had gotten pretty far. But what was he doing with it?

When Ventus figured out why, he felt even more guilty than he already did.

The answer was obvious. Terra was reading it because Ventus was in it. And maybe-

Maybe he was planning to see the show.

While Ventus would’ve preferred Terra be surprised, he was utterly overjoyed at what he had just discovered. Terra was reading a play, a _play_ that Ventus was in. And he must like it if he’s so far in. Terra’s never that interested in anything theater related, and yet here was a script, right under his pillow. Ventus couldn’t help but laugh. Obviously, Terra hadn’t wanted Ventus to know and he was probably planning to surprise him at the show. Ventus would let him and act surprised. He was so happy right now. His tech obsessed boyfriend was doing something nice for him, as he always did.

And Ventus had repaid him by kissing another guy.

Ventus’s smile died at that. He took one last look at the script, before placing it back where it was, putting the pillow on it, hiding it once more. His boyfriend was out here reading a play just because he was in it and he was out here kissing someone over a compliment.

He really was the worst boyfriend ever.

_Okay, that’s it for this chapter! What do you guys think? Is Namine’s opinion about Sora reasonable? Was Ventus reason for kissing Vanitas justified? Is Yuffie doing the right thing? What will Hayner do now that he knows the truth? So many issues, so little time, and rehearsals haven’t even started yet! Next chapter, Loz decides to intervene after hearing what happened at karaoke night, and we get a bit more information about Loz’s involvement in this entire Sora/Riku ordeal. What do you all think happened, with the puzzle pieces you have so far? Stay tuned! Poof!_


	16. Having A Say

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. This fic is just for fun._

Friday

Riku groaned as his put down his flashcards. All these damn theater terms were starting to sound like each other, and he was only halfway through the cards. His phone ringing broke him out of his concentration, and he grabbed it to see who was calling him. He groaned.

Loz.

“What do you want?” Riku asked when he answered the phone.

“Yazoo told me about what happened on Tuesday. Is everything okay?” Loz asked.

“Everything’s fine. Yazoo talks too much. At least about my problems,” Riku said.

“So, what he said was true, then?” Loz asked. Riku sighed.

“Yes, yes. A song came on that basically blasted the story of my fuck up with Sora. I was humiliated and Sora left. End of story,” Riku said bluntly. He didn’t want to think about this right now, especially when he had considered the issue over and done with…sort of.

“Are you okay?” Loz asked. Riku wanted to scoff. Since when was the last time Loz was worried about him?

“You mean is Sora okay? Because he told me he’s fine,” Riku said.

“I was asking about you,” Loz said, and Riku could hear the tinge of anger behind the sentence. He could care less about that right now.

“Look, I know Yazoo’s got you thinking I’m some lovesick lunatic hunting Sora, but I assure you that the incident is over and done with. Sora even text me later and told me not to worry about it,” Riku said.

“I don’t think you’re a lovesick lunatic, Riku. With the exception of Kadaj, we all know what heartbreak feels like, okay?” Loz said. Why must Riku be so stubborn every time they decided to talk?

“Yeah, do you also know what it feels like when your brother tries to steal your boyfriend away? Because last I checked, even Yazoo wouldn’t stoop that low,” Riku said, his anger slipping through the cracks. He couldn’t believe Loz was here trying to talk to him all high and mighty when he was a part of everything that went down between him and Sora.

“Riku, why do you still believe this?! I had nothing to do with your stupid decisions,” Loz retorted.

“Because it’s _always_ you!” Riku snapped back, “Anytime something goes wrong in my life, it’s always connected to you!”

“Do you honestly believe that I would go out of my way to wreck your relationship with Sora? You did that yourself! You were paranoid, you weren’t listening, and you were on a drinking binge to the point where dad was ready to send you to rehab. When Sora left you, my involvement, which was very little, had _nothing_ to do with that! And if you don’t believe that, then go ask Sora,” Loz ranted. He was so tired of having this conversation with his little brother. Why was Riku so adamant about pushing the blame onto him? Why couldn’t he, for once, take responsibility for what happened?

“I-!...I can’t,” Riku said, and Loz could hear the fight die from his lips. Riku threw a pillow against the wall.

“Why not?” Loz asked, his tone softer. At least the anger was past now.

“It’s not ‘why’. It’s just…Loz, we were in such a good place before that stupid song came on” Riku said, “He even started talking about the good times in our relationship. Like he no longer felt upset talking about it. He’s even putting some of our photos into his scrapbook. Everything…everything was going fine. You didn’t see his face when he started processing the lyrics. I tried not to look over at him, but I couldn’t help it. It was _horrible_. I feel like…like he was just slowly regretting being nice to me after what happened. It was like watching a water balloon fill with water only to pop in the end from too much pressure.”

“Riku, I’m sure if Sora told you not to worry about it, then it must be fine” Loz said, “But I would check in with him, anyway. I mean, he’s not the strongest. And Yazoo knows from Vanitas that he cried about it. Maybe you two should talk about it in person.”

Riku scoffed. He should’ve known this was going to turn to Loz being concerned about Sora, and not him. He had forgotten momentarily who he was talking to. He shook his head, rolling his eyes.

“What do you know? Look, I’ve got studying to do, bye,” Riku said bitterly before hanging up, not giving Loz the chance to say anything more. Here Riku was, trying to talk to him about his feelings, and his true colors came out. He only wanted Riku to talk to Sora because he knew Sora had cried about it. Like Riku didn’t know. He was only acting calm about it because he knew his brothers wouldn’t leave him alone if he didn’t. But he knew Sora better than to think that Sora was fine after walking out like that. He threw his flashcards off the bed in a fit and stalked downstairs. He stalked right to the kitchen cabinet and grabbed one of the bottles of whiskey sitting there. He went to pry the top off when something shiny reflected out of the corner of his eye on the table.

He looked over and found it was his keys. When had he put them there? The sun was catching one of the charms on there and Riku went and picked it up. It was the key charm…the one Sora had got him. It wasn’t even anything special, but Sora had bought it for him for his birthday when Riku had made an impression that he wanted to start a key collecting hobby. The key was small and silver, with intricate Japanese characters interwoven all over the base of the key. It didn’t open anything, but Riku kept it nonetheless because it was a gift from Sora. He brushed his thumb over the base.

Riku put the whiskey bottle back in the cabinet.

“I win,” Riku said as he closed the cabinet door.

\---

“Thanks for helping Kadaj. I didn’t know how much was in my backpack until just now,” Namine said as the two of them walked down the hill. She adjusted her arms so the books wouldn’t fall. When class had ended, Namine’s bag had caught on the door and the fragile fabric had ripped at the bottom, causing all the contents to spill out. Kadaj had been nice enough to help her carry her stuff down the hill back to her dormitory, some of her stuff in his own bag.

“Your bag didn’t even look like it was capable of ripping open like that,” Kadaj said.

“Oh, it’s a lot older than it looks. I only used it because my other bookbag was in the wash. I knew its end was coming,” Namine laughed.

“Reminds me of my Goonies tape,” Kadaj said.

“I’m sorry, did you say tape? As in video tape?” Namine asked.

“I know, I just dated myself. But so did you since you knew what I was talking about,” Kadaj smiled. Namine smiled in return and let him continue.

“When I was younger, I was absolutely obsessed with The Goonies,” Kadaj said.

“I don’t think I’ve ever watched it, but I know of it,” Namine said.

“Blasphemy” Kadaj said, causing her to giggle, “I know that movie front to back and vice versa. I used to cry when I was younger if I couldn’t watch it before going to bed. Tough times for Riku, tough times.”

“You shared a bedroom with Riku?” Namine asked. She couldn’t picture any of the Twilights sharing a room with each other.

“Yeah, up until Yazoo decided to take dad up on his offer and turn our attic into a bedroom” Kadaj replied, “But I remember Riku used to get so annoyed, and I’m pretty sure he hates the movie now because of me. But I watched that movie every night until finally the tape had just died. Riku put it in the VCR player and it sputtered and started shooting out the reel. I cried so bad that night, it was ridiculous.”

“I’m sure you were the only one in the house who was upset about it,” Namine said. They finally made it down to her dorm building, and Kadaj held the door open with his foot as Namine walked in first.

“It was a joyous day for everyone else” Kadaj said as they waited for the elevator, “Until my next birthday when my aunt got me the DVD.” The elevator chimed open.

“She didn’t!” Namine laughed, only imagining the absolute horror on everyone’s faces when a tiny Kadaj pulled that out of a gift bag.

“Torment began anew” Kadaj said as they got off at the third floor, “But since you’ve never seen the movie, how about we watch it some time when we’re not dying of rehearsal? Crucible or dance?”

“One condition” Namine said as they approached her door, “By all means, you are not allowed to recite a single word of the dialogue.” She inserted her key and they walked inside. Kadaj set her stuff down on her bed and took out the rest that was placed in his own bookbag.

“No promises but I will counter that if I do, I’ll buy you dinner,” Kadaj said. Namine pretended to think about it for a moment before she nodded.

“Deal,” Namine said, looking down at her contents on her bed. She really did have a lot of stuff. She was only grateful that she didn’t have any feminine products in there or else that would’ve been embarrassing to carry out in the open through campus.

She walked Kadaj over to the door even though it wasn’t necessary. They lived in the same building, just different floors. Kadaj turned at the door.

“Thanks for helping me carry my stuff,” Namine said, refusing to blush.

“No problem. I mean, I figured it was rude to just keep walking as if I didn’t see it happen. My dad would murder me for not being a gentleman,” Kadaj said.

“Well, threat aside, it was sweet. Thanks,” Namine smiled, and she kissed Kadaj quickly on the cheek before shutting her door. Kadaj just kind of stood there for a moment, processing what just happened. Then he shook his head and smiled as he walked back to his own room, taking the stairs. He was used to thank you kisses if his days in high school proved anything.

Although this one was from Namine, and he smiled a bit brighter.

\---

Sora fidgeted with his fingers as he went downstairs to the kitchen. Vanitas was making to go dinners since they were about to go to rehearsal in an hour so. He had the picture from Vanitas’s room in his hand. He wasn’t even sure why he was nervous. All he wanted to do was ask about who was in the picture. The back of it intrigued him due to the message, and Vanitas never talks about his friends from Europe. If anything, Sora was just curious.

“Hey, Vanitas?” Sora asked as he came into the kitchen.

“I was just about to go find you. Do you want red or green peppers in your pasta?” Vanitas asked, a bowl in his hand. He was putting portions into containers of shrimp and broccoli pasta.

“Both” Sora said, “Hey, are these your friends from Europe?”. He held up the picture. Vanitas looked over and pursed his lips at his twin.

“What were you doing in my room, nosy?” Vanitas asked, though it didn’t come out as menacing as Sora thought it would. That was a good sign. He wasn’t mad.

“You never talk about them, so I went investigating. Who’s who?” Sora smiled, holding out the picture. Vanitas rolled his eyes but started pointing.

“The girl with the pigtails is Hayley” Vanitas started, “The guy with the long hair is Hayden. The one that looks like she’s young enough to still be in high school is Bessie, the brunet is Oliver and that blond one…that one is Pix.”

Sora caught Vanitas’s slight change in tone when he mentioned the last one. Sora looked down at the blond one. So that one was Pix. The one who wrote the message on the back. Then Sora remembered when Vanitas was on the phone with Hayley. He didn’t sound too happy when talking about Pix.

“Is something wrong with Pix? You didn’t sound happy about him,” Sora said. Vanitas rolled his eyes.

“Nothing, he was just annoying,” Vanitas said, and Sora knew just from his reaction that it was probably a lot more than that.

“You sure? You look mad,” Sora said, trying to get him to talk.

“That’s because you were in my room” Vanitas lied, “Did you close my door? Because if I find The Demon in there, he might die.”

“You have nothing of interest in your room for Mr. Midnight” Sora laughed, “If anything, he’ll be in Axel’s room because he likes his comforter.”

“Whatever, let’s go,” Vanitas said, putting the filled containers in a plastic bag.

“You want your picture back?” Sora asked.

“You can put in on the TV stand for now. I don’t feel like dealing with it,” Vanitas said. Sora did as he was told and the two put on their shoes and left the house, getting into Vanitas’s car. Sora bit his lip.

“You sure you don’t want to talk about it?” Sora asked.

“Talk about what?” Vanitas asked as he pulled out the driveway.

“Pix. I mean, you really don’t mention any of your West End friends and you don’t seem too…happy to have known Pix,” Sora said. He’s seen his brother bothered by people before, it was just in Vanitas’s character. But based on the phone call he overheard, and Vanitas’s visual reaction to seeing that picture, Pix must’ve meant more to Vanitas than he was letting on.

“I’ll tell you later. I don’t want to talk about him right now,” Vanitas said. Sora nodded and looked out the window.

Why did he have a feeling that ‘later’ wasn’t going to happen?

\---

Everyone was happy when the Director LeiLei announced the end of rehearsal. Everyone started chatting and grabbing their stuff. Riku noticed that Vanitas still seemed busy collecting stuff with the other ASM so he went and found Sora. He didn’t notice Hope notice his direction.

“Hey, Sora?” Riku said, finding him near the door. Sora turned and blinked.

“Oh, Riku, hi,” Sora said.

“Do you mind if we talk for a minute?” Riku asked.

“Sure. Vanitas won’t be done for another ten minutes anyway,” Sora said. He walked out the theater and Riku followed. They went near the door that led into the music room.

“What did you want to talk about?” Sora asked. He kept looking back over at the theater door though. He hoped Vanitas wouldn’t take too long, he wanted to go home and sleep.

“It’s…it’s about what happened at the karaoke bar,” Riku said, scratching the back of his neck. As much as he didn’t want to do this, and because Loz said it, Riku did know that he needed to talk to Sora.

“Huh? Riku, I already told you it was fine,” Sora said. Why was Riku bringing this up? He was sure he sent him a text message that everything was fine.

“It was just a song,” Sora pointed out.

“I know, but…” Riku trailed off, “I felt bad for putting you in that situation.”

“You’re acting like you picked the song,” Sora said, an awkward laugh escaping his throat.

“I’m talking about what the song was talking about. It’s story” Riku said softly, “I…I didn’t want you to be reminded of all that…at least not anymore than you already are by my presence.”

Sora frowned. Is that what was bothering him?

“Riku-,”

“I know that you cried about it” Riku interrupted, “And I feel horrible about it. It’s just that we were doing fine, friends wise, until that happened. But we need to talk anyway. Sora, listen-,”

“Riku” Sora said suddenly, “It’s fine. I told you. It was just a song.”

“It’s not the song-,”

“Riku” Sora said, “I…we’re not doing this right now. Just forget about it. Please? I-I don’t want to talk about this.” By this point, both of them knew what he was referring to, and he walked away before Riku could get his attention back. He went outside and Riku frowned, running a hand through his hair.

This is why he should’ve left it alone. He knew he was going to go too far. He knew he was going to try and talk to him about…before. But how could he not? There was so much left unsaid, and Riku never…

He never apologized. Not in a sincere way without being deserted midway through the conversation like just now. He’s sent Sora many a text when it initially happened, but he knows from Kadaj that Sora had deleted them all without looking at them. It hurt Riku to the core, knowing that he never got to properly apologize to the brunet for everything. But Sora kept shutting him out. He thought enough time had passed. He thought Sora was fine now. 

Why was Sora still shutting him out?

\---

“There you are,” Vanitas said as he found Ventus in the bathroom. Ventus jumped, getting water on his shirt from the faucet. He mentally cursed himself. Of course, it would be Vanitas. He didn’t even try to leave. Vanitas was blocking the door.

“You’re not moving, are you?” Ventus asked.

“Not until you explain why you’ve been avoiding me,” Vanitas said. Ventus would argue that accusation if it wasn’t true. Ever since the piano room incident, Ventus had been avoiding Vanitas for the past two days.

But Ventus wasn’t about to let Vanitas think he was right.

“I’ve been busy,” Ventus said.

“You can answer a text message,” Vanitas said.

“Just because I don’t answer you doesn’t mean I’m avoiding you. I didn’t feel like talking,” Ventus said. He walked towards the door, deciding that if Vanitas wasn’t going to move, then he was going to make him.

“Can you move?” Ventus asked.

“Not until you give me a valid excuse as to why I’ve been getting the cold shoulder” Vanitas said, “I don’t know if you know, but I don’t do well with being ignored.”

“Somebody sounds like an attention whore,” Ventus mumbled.

“Seems to be working, seeing as you-,”

“Goodbye,” Ventus said, half pushing Vanitas out the way as he rushed out the bathroom. Vanitas huffed.

“So, this is how blondie wants to play, huh?” Vanitas asked, a bit of humor to his voice. This was why he didn’t like blonds.

Ventus was lucky he was cute. Vanitas smirked. Ventus was very much avoiding him, and Vanitas was going to figure out why, whether Ventus willingly admitted it or not.

\---

Terra came through the door about twenty minutes after Ventus did. Ventus was in his pajamas on the couch, watching Hoarders and doing his homework.

“Did the mail come today?” Terra asked. He hasn’t been in the house all day.

“Yeah. I put it on the desk over there,” Ventus said, motioning towards the desk in the middle room.

“Anything for me?” Terra asked as he put his bag down.

“I don’t know” Ventus shrugged, “You know I never look through the mail. Nothing’s ever for me, anyway. Except school stuff that nobody wants.”

Terra only nodded and went upstairs to get comfortable, leaving Ventus to his devices. While upstairs, he pulled out his copy of Dog Sees God, which he kept in his closet where Ventus couldn’t reach it. He brushed his fingers across the title as he remembered what Aqua said happened in the play.

CB and Beethoven have sex.

Which means at some point last year, Ventus pretended to have sex with his big, Cloud, on stage…in front of an audience…and Ventus was shirtless.

Terra had promised that he wasn’t going to go crazy. He had read the play in a day while he was at work. It was shorter than he thought, but it was pact full of action. They definitely weren’t the original peanut gang that he grew up watching. And the fact that Ventus had portrayed one of the more prominent ones…

Terra knew he had to stop. He had promised he wouldn’t go crazy. But the more he stared at the title, remembering what was inside, the more he felt so…betrayed. But how could he feel betrayed? Ventus has told him about every show he’s ever been in, so it made no sense for Terra to be acting like this. He must’ve been okay with this, because he would bet his entire savings that Ventus mentioned the contents of this play and Terra just nodded along. Granted, he probably should’ve paid a bit more attention to what he was saying, but all in all, it was just a play.

_I think you give Ventus a bit too much of a leave way because he’s in theater._

That’s what Aqua had said. But maybe he was thinking too much into this. He had read the play. But what good would it do? Ventus already did the play, and he obviously must’ve been okay with it. Ventus tells him everything theater related, even if he knows Terra isn’t listening that well. That’s just how they operated.

But did the contents make him uncomfortable? Hell yes.

Terra decided that enough was enough. He was going to finish reading the Crucible, but first, he needed to talk to Ventus.

He would prove that Aqua and Zack were overreacting.

He put the play away and went back downstairs.

“Hey, Ventus?” Terra asked as he went into the kitchen. Since Ventus was awake, he might as well make them a snack. Pizza bagels sounded good right now.

“What’s up?” Ventus called from the couch.

“You did a play last year…called Dog Sees God, right?” Terra asked as he sprinkled some cheese on the bagels. He only put olives on his bagel. Ventus only liked pepperoni when he did these homemade pizza bagels.

“Oh…yeah,” Ventus said, surprised. Terra never asked about past shows. Ventus wasn’t even sure if Terra even remembered titles of his past shows. Especially the odder ones like Dog Sees God.

Terra placed the bagels in the oven. “Who did you play?”

“Beethoven,” Ventus said. He was kind of happy right now. Terra was asking about his shows. He thought back to finding Terra’s copy of the Crucible under his pillow and smiled.

“Right” Terra said as he went to grab some plates out the cabinet, “Do you remember telling me about that play?”

“Yeah” Ventus replied, “We were in the car and you were asking about why someone thought it was a good idea to make a play about the peanut gang.”

Terra laughed, “That sounds like me. But you told me what happened in the play if I remember correctly. Snoopy dying, your character committing suicide, Lucy being a bitch…”

Terra purposely trailed off. He was trying to see if Ventus would do it. If he would bring up the sex scene. If he did, that meant he brought it up before, which meant Terra was okay with it, which meant his paranoia was unnecessary and Aqua was wrong.

“I can’t believe you remember all that,” Ventus said, a smile on his face. This was new for Terra. He barely remembered Ventus’s favorite play, Ruined, and he talked about that play a lot more.

“Yeah” Terra pushed. He went to grab some cups to pour some juice, a smug smile on his face. He had half a mind to text Aqua and chide her for making him panic. He knew his Ventus, “And you told me about CB and Beethoven sex scene too.”

“Oh, I didn’t tell you about that,” Ventus said, writing some more into his notebook.

He jumped as a cup hit the floor unexpectedly. He got up and looked in the kitchen. The cup was still on the floor, and Terra had yet to pick it up.

“You okay? Did it hit you?” Ventus asked, coming into the kitchen. He didn’t even notice Terra was making anything. Was is pizza bagels?

“What do you mean you didn’t tell me?” Terra asked, turning to him, closing the cabinet door.

“I…I didn’t tell you that happened,” Ventus said, confused now. What was going on?

“Ventus, why didn’t you tell me that?” Terra asked. Now he was a bit panicked. Ventus told him everything about his plays (as far as he could remember), but he hadn’t told him that?

“I don’t know, it just didn’t come up” Ventus said, “I just listed some of the stuff to you that day in the car. There’s a lot that happens that I didn’t tell you about.”

“And you just happened to have left out the part where you have sex with Cloud on stage?” Terra asked.

“How did you know-?”

“Aqua told me” Terra cut in, “Which she shouldn’t have had to. You should’ve told me that.”

“Terra, what is the big deal?” Ventus asked, not understanding why Terra was acting like this. What the hell was going on?

“The big deal is that my boyfriend had sex on stage in front of an audience and decided that it was a good idea not to tell his boyfriend about it!” Terra said.

“We don’t have sex on stage” Ventus corrected him, getting upset, “The lights black out before anything of that sort happens. It’s just implied!”

“I don’t care that it was implied. Ven, how could you accept a role like that and not discuss it with me?” Terra asked.

“Since when did I have to discuss a role with you? You’ve never asked before,” Ventus said.

“That’s because any other role you’ve taken didn’t involve something as intimate as that. Isn’t Cloud your big? You don’t think that’s weird?” Terra asked.

“It’s just a show!” Ventus retorted, “And it was last year. Why are you bringing this up?”

“Ventus, do you really think I would’ve been okay with you doing that show if I had known the actual contents of it?” Terra asked.

“You knew my character committed suicide,” Ventus said.

“You’ve done shows where you’ve died. Dying is a lot different than sexual acts on stage,” Terra said.

“This is really pointless right now, you know that, right?” Ventus said.

“It’s not pointless because I’m upset with you,” Terra said. The oven chimed done but Terra let it be. The oven would turn off on its own with the timer.

“Over what?!” Ventus asked, confused and annoyed.

“Over the fact that you hid something like that from me. You lied to me!” Terra said.

“I didn’t lie to you!” Ventus shot back.

“You never told me that happened. You might as well call it lying” Terra said, “Ven, I don’t want to find out from Aqua or somebody else that you’re doing shows that require you to do shit like that. I thought I was okay with it, but turns out, I have a problem with that.”

“Terra, it was last year” Ventus said, “Will you let it go? It’s just acting. You’re acting like we really had sex on stage. Our pants didn’t even come off. It was just a show. I don’t understand…you’ve never acted like this before over any performance.”

Terra sighed loudly. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Ventus, look” Terra said, “Can we just…can you talk to me beforehand, then? Before you decide to accept that type of role?”

“What?” Ventus asked.

“It’s just that I don’t think you should be taking on roles-,”

“Terra, you don’t get to decide that” Ventus said, offended now, “It’s just theater. None of it is real. Some shows may be based off real events, but in the end, there’s a curtain that closes at the end. The lights come up. People get out of costumes. You don’t get to decide what shows I pick to do. That’s up to _me_. We can talk about them. I have no problem with that. But I’m not about to let your sudden attitude about roles stop me from choosing one.”

“What?!” Terra exclaimed, “So you’re going to do a show knowing I don’t want you to do it?”

“You never said anything about Dog Sees God or any other production for that matter” Ventus said, “And you don’t watch them, so why are you so bothered? Terra, it’s not a big deal. You’re overreacting.”

_I think you give Ventus a bit too much of a leave way because he’s in theater._

“Ventus, I’m not trying to argue with you” Terra said, “Can we just make an agreement? Please? That you’ll talk to me before you accept a role?”

“I would’ve talked to you about Dog Sees God if you would’ve actually listened,” Ventus mumbled.

“What?” Terra asked.

“Nothing. Whatever. Fine. We’ll talk. It’s not going to change anything but fine,” Ventus said. He really didn’t understand what this fuss was about. The play happened an entire year ago. And Ventus knew the truth anyway. He had told Terra about the sex scene. He knew he did. And Terra hadn’t acted like this then. If Terra was going to act like an obsessive parent over theater, then Ventus would prefer he not be interested at all, like he normally is. He knew in the back of his head that Terra, in a way, was probably right. He should consult him at least for a moment before taking on roles that required a bit more than the normal fake declarations of love. But Dog Sees God wasn’t that bad. The sex is only implied. There’s plays out there, even musicals, where the sex happens on stage, and Ventus didn’t even audition for shows like that. He could see at the root where Terra was coming from. Terra just wanted to know.

But what was the point in him policing the show if he wasn’t going to see it?

Terra pulled him into a hug but Ventus didn’t return it.

“I don’t want to argue about it, babe” Terra said softly, “I just…I just want to know, okay?”

“Okay,” Ventus said. He wasn’t happy about this agreement though. Terra kissed him on the top of his head.

“You want your bagel pizza? I didn’t put olives on in,” Terra said calmly, as if they didn’t just have an entire argument about something Ventus found extremely trivial.

“No. I’m kind of tired. I’m going to bed,” Ventus said, separating from Terra.

“Love you. Goodnight,” Terra said, going to open the oven. Ventus didn’t respond, and he gathered his stuff and went upstairs.

He still didn’t like it, but, in some twisted sort of way, if it meant that Terra was going to care about his shows, then perhaps…it was a good thing.

Ventus’s phone buzzed and he saw it was a text from Vanitas. That was another issue he wasn’t ready to deal with, and he ignored the message.

Ventus wondered now if Terra was going to listen Freeze Your Brain, and he forced a smile.

Yes, this was a good thing. He kept telling himself that it was a good thing.

It had to be.

_That’s it for this chapter! What do you guys think? Is this a good thing? Was Terra right? Why is Riku so against his older brother? Do you think he really tried to steal Sora away? How long will Vanitas allow Ventus to ignore him? And what’s up with this Pix guy? Next chapter, Cloud’s house decides to throw a party in honor of the start of rehearsals (they find any reason to throw a party lol), and let’s just say, a lot goes down. But what? Stay tuned! Poof!_


	17. Another Party, Another Mistake

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. This fic is purely for fun._

Saturday

Ventus shook his head in amusement as he saw the mass text message in the GroupMe app. Another party. The reason? Rehearsals starting for the Crucible. Ventus had to laugh. Why did their theater department find every reason to play music, drink, play games and possibly strip all under one roof? Callbacks, cast list, rehearsals, closing night cast party…there were so many. But Ventus wasn’t about to complain. He liked spending time with them, so why not enjoy it?

His only problem right now was Vanitas, who he knew would be going. He had barely dodged him in the bathroom yesterday, and he knew Vanitas would hunt him down at the party. What was he going to do? He wasn’t ready to talk to Vanitas. He couldn’t explain himself. He couldn’t explain why he kissed him, even though he knew exactly why. But…his reasons sounded so…

Shallow.

In simpler terms, kissing someone because they gave you a compliment is shallow and kind of pathetic. It looked like he was starved for attention, which he wasn’t because he’s been complimented multiple times and he’s never kissed any of them, except Terra. He wasn’t ready to admit to Vanitas how stupid he had acted, but he only hoped that Vanitas didn’t take that as a sign to make any stronger moves.

At least not all at once.

Ventus shook his head, snapping out of it. He needed to stop that. He had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who loves him, and takes care of him, and-

And wants to be in control of what role he accepts.

Ventus scrunched up his face. He had momentarily forgot about that, but now he was upset anew. Terra still wasn’t coming to any shows, but he wanted to monitor his roles? In what way was that fair? But on the other hand, it also meant that there was a chance that Terra would come to the shows now, if he was aware of what it was about. That would be nice. He would interested.

It would be nice.

\---

Sora made sure that Vanitas was sleep before sneaking upstairs to his bedroom and stealing Vanitas’s laptop. He went back to his own bedroom and let Mr. Midnight in before closing the door.

He took a deep breath before getting settled at his desk. He shouldn’t be doing this and he knew it. Vanitas would kill him if he knew what he was up to, but Sora had to know. He had to know about Pix. Vanitas’s reaction to him was too extreme (by Sora’s standards) for Sora to just the subject of it alone. Especially since Vanitas never brought the subject back up like he said he would.

He opened Vanitas’s laptop and logged into his computer. He and Vanitas’s knew each other’s passwords strictly for emergency purposes, and Sora tried to convince himself that this was an emergency. He opened the internet and went to Vanitas’s gmail account. They also had each other’s password to this too. Sora could feel the knot forming in his stomach. He was betraying his twin’s trust right now and it didn’t sit well with him. But he wanted to know. Because if Vanitas was still upset about it, then Sora just wanted to make sure that his twin was alright.

He opened his gmail and ignored the fact that Vanitas’s email was a lot cleaner than his own. He only had two unread emails. Sora was pretty sure his unread emails was into the four hundreds by this point. He went to his contacts and typed in the word ‘Pix’.

An email popped up. It didn’t have his name in it at all, but it was the only one who popped up under that name so it had to be him. Sora hit the name and a new email message popped up. He took another deep breath before typing.

_Hello!_

_This isn’t Vanitas emailing you right now. My name is Sora, I’m Vanitas’s twin brother. Not sure if you heard of me or not. I’m trying to contact you because…well…_

Sora wasn’t really sure how to put this. What exactly was he looking for? He bit his lip before continuing.

_My brother doesn’t seem to like you very much…Is there a reason for that?_

_You can email me at_ [ _sorahyland123@gmail.com_ ](mailto:sorahyland123@gmail.com) _. Also, please don’t tell Vanitas that I contacted you._

_Sincerely, Sora_

Sora sent the email and then waited a couple of seconds to see if it returned, just in case the email was no longer in use. When it went through, he deleted the sent message and signed out. He turned off Vanitas’s laptop and ran a hand through his hair, letting out a breath.

He did it. He had contacted Pix. And he felt like a complete traitor.

He really hoped this was worth betraying his twin’s trust.

It had to be.

\---

“I think we got too many cookies. There’s no way they’re going to be gone by the end of the night,” Riku said as they unpacked the groceries. He and Yazoo went to the market to get some snacks for the party, and Riku was pretty certain that four packs of chewy Chips A-Hoy would go to waste.

Yazoo laughed. “Have you forgotten Sunflower? His addiction is sugar.”

“Right,” Riku said.

“Speaking of Sora, Riku, we need to talk,” Yazoo said, putting the last of the groceries away in the fridge.

“What now?” Riku asked. Yazoo had already told him getting back together with Sora was a lost cause. What did he want now?

“Loz told me about your phone call yesterday,” Yazoo said. Riku felt his body sag in agitation already. Oh great, here they go.

“What about it?” Riku asked, already knowing where this was going.

“Riku, why is it every time Loz tries to talk to you, you go overboard?” Yazoo asked. He was quite tired of these two fighting. It was getting out of hand.

“He only called me to make sure Sora was okay. I don’t matter in his eyes,” Riku said.

“Riku, if Loz was concerned about Sora then he would’ve called Sora,” Yazoo said.

“Yazoo, I really don’t care. All Loz does is remind me of shit that I’d rather not think about. He does it every time. His existence is a constant reminder. I don’t have the time and energy to keep dealing with him,” Riku said.

“You need to apologize,” Yazoo said sternly. Riku blinked.

“Apologize? For what!?” Riku asked. Was Yazoo serious right now?

“Every time you and Loz get into an argument, you always end up being the one to hit below the belt. I’m sick of it,” Yazoo said.

“Hit below the belt? He brought up my alcohol abuse!” Riku said, offended. He couldn’t believe Yazoo right now. Loz had brought up shit he didn’t need to. What kind of brother brings up previous alcoholism when trying to comfort him?

“I was actually trying to talk to him and he decided to catch an attitude. I got mad too but he didn’t have to bring that up. That’s what set me off. I hung up on him. I’m not apologizing,” Riku said, crossing his arms.

“I’m not talking about just the phone call. I’m talking about everything. You apologized to everyone else involved in the situation except Loz,” Yazoo said.

“You’re wrong about that” Riku corrected, “I _tried_ to apologize to everyone.”

“What do you mean ‘tried’?” Yazoo asked.

“Never mind, forget it,” Riku said, making to go upstairs, “Either way, I’m not apologizing to Loz. He can kiss rocks.”

“Riku!” Yazoo called after his brother, but Riku continued up the stairs, and he slammed his door. Yazoo groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

He didn’t know what the hell was eating at Riku so bad about Loz, but it was about time he found out. It can’t just be about Sora.

It can’t be.

\---

By the time Ventus showed up, the party was already in full swing with the music, a fierce video game going on in the living room, dancing in another room, and he was sure others were outside. Surprisingly, the kitchen was empty, but that mostly because the food was taking up most of the kitchen, and nobody wanted to stand around in case they knocked something over. Before venturing outside, he took a quick scan around the inside of house. He couldn’t find Vanitas, so he figured he must be outside.

That meant Ventus was staying inside.

“Twin little!” he heard from somewhere in the dining room. A figure emerged from the dance circle and Sora appeared. Ventus could tell just from a glance that he was drunk or pretty much there. He almost knocked Ventus over in giving him a hug.

“How many drinks have you had, Sora?” Ventus asked.

“Three. I promise,” Sora said. Ventus didn’t find that surprising. Sora was a lightweight. Two shots and a martini were enough to get him drunk.

“Come dance with me!” Sora urged, already starting to pull him towards the dining room. Ventus shook his head.

“I don’t feel like dancing, Sora. Go on without me,” Ventus said. Sora pouted.

“But I don’t know how to do Cupid Shuffle right,” Sora whined. Ventus laughed.

“Sora, we have never played that song at any of these parties,” Ventus said. Sora seemed to take a minute to process this, then he nodded happily.

“That’s good news. I want snacks” Sora decided, turning away from Ventus, “Riku!”

Sora went off in search of the silver haired boy and Ventus laughed. He decided to follow Sora up to the kitchen and grab something to eat. As long as he didn’t run into Vanitas alone tonight, he would be able to enjoy himself.

\---

Yuffie had avoided Leon the entire night. She couldn’t face him. Not after what transpired on their date. She remembers going back to her room and practically destroying it. She had ruined their date. All she was trying to do was be dainty or girly or whatever…and she still blew it. Why was her only attribute her kickboxing skills? Why couldn’t she sit right in a dress? Why did having her nails painted bother her so much? Why did she loathe heels?

Why was Leon attracted to this type of girl?

The worst part was that she was still trying. She had purposely not devoured the entire tray of salt and vinegar chips when Cloud had put them on the table. And she even decided not to get drunk today, as if she did, she would probably behave like the old Yuffie. The one she was trying to get rid of. Why was this so hard?

“You okay, Yuffie?” she heard someone ask. She jumped a bit and looked up (when had she started staring at the ground?).

Yuffie mentally cursed. It was Leon. Of course it was Leon.

“Hm?” Yuffie said.

“I asked if you were okay. You’re hanging over. Are you sick?” Leon asked. Yuffie immediately stood up straight at that.

“Oh, no. I’m fine” Yuffie said, “I was just…sitting here.”

“I know, that’s why I’m surprised. Pretty sure Cloud put out some salt and vinegar chips earlier. They’re still on the table,” Leon said, humor in his voice. Yuffie would’ve found that funny had she been purposely trying not to eat like a pig.

“I’m not hungry is all. I had a really big late dinner,” Yuffie lied. Well, it was partially a lie. She did have a late dinner, but that’s never stopped her from eating anything else.

Leon frowned but Yuffie didn’t notice. Then he held out his hand.

“What?” Yuffie asked.

“You said you had a big dinner. I’ll challenge you to a game of basketball to work off your calories,” Leon said. He saw a glint fly through Yuffie’s eyes and he smiled. Bingo.

“You don’t know when to accept defeat, do you?” Yuffie asked, already getting up and walking towards the back of the yard where the net was, and the grass turned to concrete.

“I’ve only lost five times. That’s nothing,” Leon said as he followed her. Yuffie laughed and grabbed the ball. She tossed it to him.

“Let’s see if it’s still nothing after ten times,” Yuffie said. Leon smirked at her and the game began.

Sure enough, even though Leon was way taller than her, he was no match for Yuffie with the ball. She dribbled too fast to be considered legal, she was quicker than him which made her fake outs even worse, and he was sure if she really tried to go for it, she would be able to go through his legs. But Leon didn’t mind at all. He liked playing sports with Yuffie. She wasn’t scared to get sweaty, and she actually _played_. Although it would be nice if she would let him get the ball from her at least once. Leon learned long ago not to go easy on her. She would notice.

By the time Leon finally had to admit defeat, he had lost a good eight times.

“Game,” was all Leon said, out of breath and leaning on his knees. Yuffie laughed and stood triumphantly.

“Thirteen losses. I’m starting to think you’re going for a record,” Yuffie said as she spun the ball on her fingertips.

“I’ll take the loss. You’re not upset anymore, so it was worth it,” Leon said.

The ball dropped off Yuffie’s fingers. It bounced and went off, landing in the grass.

“Huh?” Yuffie asked. She had already told him earlier that she wasn’t upset. How did he know she was lying?

Leon walked up to her.

“I could be jumping the gate a little bit, but you’ve been a little…distant since Wednesday” Leon said, “And I felt bad that I didn’t say anything about it earlier, but I hope you don’t feel upset about the whole sushi incident. I just wanted to tell you to not worry about what happened. It was an accident.”

“Well, I know that, idiot!” Yuffie said, sticking her tongue out, “You weren’t the one who’s drink spilled all over their clothes.”

“I’m aware” Leon laughed, “But I was just making sure. Did the dress survive though? It looked nice on you.”

Yuffie did her absolute best to push the red from her cheeks.

“It’s…it’s fine,” Yuffie said, “You know, I think I will go steal the rest of those chips.”

She walked off before Leon could say anything else, the blush she was trying to hide coming full force the second she turned away.

Leon smiled as she walked away. She wasn’t frowning anymore.

“Mission accomplished,” he said to himself, stretching his now sore muscles. Damn, that girl can play.

\---

Yazoo finally took a breath as he sat down in a lawn chair outside. The cooler air felt nice, he felt the oncoming of a headache. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

He learned from Loz that Riku had yet to call him. He didn’t understand what was going on anymore. Riku’s anger at Loz didn’t make any sense. Anyone with eyes could tell that nothing had happened between Sora and Loz. Definitely not in the way Riku thinks it did. Yazoo wasn’t sure what the issue was. Did Riku not believe Sora, or was he just mad at himself and taking it out on Loz? Sora’s not one to cheat, that much is clear. And Yazoo really didn’t understand why Riku was so adamant to worry about that and not the fact what _actually_ occurred with evidence.

Yazoo shook his head. If Riku really wanted to get back together with Sora, then he would have to get over what happened with Loz. That was just it. But Yazoo hadn’t believed that Sora still liked Riku like that anyway. But ever since what happened at karaoke night, now he wasn’t too sure. Nobody likes being reminded of their break ups, but how that night turned out was a little telling. If Sora did like Riku still, then Riku had to get his act together. Fast.

“Why are you out here by your lonesome?” he heard a voice ask. He didn’t need to look to know who was talking to him. He smiled.

“I was escaping a little lady,” Yazoo said. It was partially the truth.

“I think Ashe is too busy playing kings to notice you disappeared,” Vanille said.

“She’s also too drunk” Yazoo said, “What are you doing out here?”

“It’s too hot inside,” Vanille said, taking the seat next to him. He still hadn’t opened his eyes. There was a nice moment of quiet.

“I have a confession to make,” Vanille said.

“Oh?” Yazoo asked. Vanille nodded even though he couldn’t see it. She took a dramatic breath purposely.

“I watched Signs again,” Vanille admitted. She smiled as he barked out a genuine laugh.

“What brought that on?” Yazoo asked, and he finally opened his eyes and looked over at her. He wished he had seen her standing up. Her hair was back up in that bun she had at the previous party, and she was wearing a simple high waisted skirt with a blue shirt, but he liked it nonetheless.

“I didn’t understand it that much when we watched it” Vanille explained, “So I went and watched it again so I could push the alien part to the background. You were right about the movie dealing with fate and things like that. And it’s quite funny since I was no longer concerned about jump scares. I might have to add it to my list of favorites.”

“Glad to see my taste has spread to the younger youth,” Yazoo said, and Vanille laughed. He obviously eyed her shorts. “A bit late in the weather to still be wearing shorts.”

“It’s not autumn until I say so” Vanille said, “Although I’ll admit I wasn’t intending to come outside when the temperature dropped.”

“All you need is a sweater. I have a comfy one in my room if you want it,” Yazoo said. Vanille laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Yazoo asked.

“I feel like every time I come over here, I’m borrowing someone’s clothes,” Vanille replied. Yazoo smiled, remembering the drink incident. He stretched and got up from his chair.

“Well, this time, you won’t have to worry about having Tifa’s body type to fit my clothes,” Yazoo said.

“Wait, you were serious about the sweater?” Vanille asked. She was cold with just her shirt on, but she didn’t think Yazoo was actually serious.

“Of course. It would be rude to let a young lady freeze to death. At least on my watch,” Yazoo said, holding out his hand. Vanille rolled her eyes in amusement and took his hand, letting him lead her back into the house. No one paid them any attention as the two went upstairs.

\---

Hayner had forgotten what he came outside for. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was hot or if it was because he thought he saw a squirrel that looked like Pence, but he couldn’t really decide. His brain was swimming with alcohol, so decisions weren’t really important at the moment. He heard a ball bounce and looked over to find Seifer shooting hoops. Hayner huffed. So that asshat was here after all. Well, Hayner had some fine words to say to this gentleman and he wasn’t leaving until he had his say. He picked himself off the ground (when did he get there?) and walked over to the concrete part of the backyard.

“It’s a slittle sad to be playing ball by yumself, isn’t it?” Hayner asked loudly as Seifer went to shoot. He stopped, the ball not leaving his hand, and turned around. He scowled upon seeing who it was.

“What do you want, loser?” Seifer said, tucking the ball under his arm.

“I-I should be asking youuu that question!” Hayner said. Seifer rolled his eyes.

“Oh, great, you’re drunk,” Seifer said.

“Sh!” Hayner said, and he pointed a finger at him, “I know the truth! Cissy told me everything!”

“What are you blabbering about?” Seifer asked. Hayner moved closer to him, wobbling a bit.

“ _You_ kissed _me_!” Hayner said, “Cissy stold me so!”

“Are you still on that shit?” Seifer complained, “Cissy didn’t see shit. I’m not having this conversation with you. Move aside.”

“Hey!” Hayner said, and he blocked Seifer’s way, “I’m not done!”

Seifer threw the ball in the grass and crossed his arms.

“I’m waiting,” Seifer said.

“S’listen here!” Hayner said, and he blinked a few times before he gathered himself, “I don’t knooow what kind of ssssi-sick joke you’re playing at but get this sstraight! I’m ssstraight! I don’t like guys, and even if I did…I would n-never like your sssorry asss! So let me tell you something. S’don’t you ever, and I mean _ever_ put those c-cracked lipsss anywhere near mine again, you got it?”

“Are you done yet?” Seifer asked, and he didn’t wait before moving past Hayner. Hayner growled and whirled around and grabbed onto Seifer.

“And another thing you ignorant asshole-!”

Whatever Hayner meant to say didn’t come out, as his whirl was the final straw for his conscious and he puked all over Seifer’s shirt. Seifer backed up, staring at his shirt in shock.

“Dude, what the fuck?! That’s so gross!” Seifer exclaimed. He looked up and found Hayner surprisingly still awake, vomit dripping onto his own shirt.

“Everything okay over there?” Cloud’s voice suddenly called from the patio.

“Hayner just puked on me!” Seifer said angrily. Cloud hid his amusement and beckoned Seifer to grab Hayner.

“Come in the house and rinse off,” Cloud said. Seifer took hold of Hayner reluctantly and dragged them both in the house. Hayner looked at Seifer’s shirt and laughed.

“Whoa, who upchucked alllll over your s’ugly ass shirt?” Hayner asked, giggling.

“You, you asshole!” Seifer complained. Cloud led them downstairs to the basement and into the laundry room. He went into the clean hamper and pulled out two T-shirts.

“They might be big, but they’ll fit you both” Cloud said, “You can throw those two in a basket over there. There’s a washroom in the other room if you want to rinse off. There’s water bottles down over there. Make sure he gets one.”

“Whatever,” Seifer grumbled as he tore off his shirt. Cloud laughed and went back upstairs. He made a mental reminder to tell Tifa that it was her turn to do laundry.

Seifer looked over and found Hayner leaning against the now closed laundry door, not even undressed. He was leaning back against the wall, his eyes closed.

“You better not be asleep or I swear I will punch you” Seifer warned, “I can’t believe you puked on me!” 

“I’m not sssleeping” Hayner said, “I was trying to figure out a way out of this shirt.”

“How drunk are you?” Seifer asked before he lost his patience and bent down. He practically ripped Hayner’s own shirt over his head and threw it in a corner. He shoved a water bottle at him.

“Drink,” was all Seifer said. Hayner took the bottle and took a few sips and Seifer walked away to cool himself off. Hayner popped the mints Cloud gave him into his mouth and chewed silently. Seifer flexed his muscles a bit to release some of the tension. There was an odd quiet as neither spoke. Hayner broke it.

“You want know something funny?” Hayner asked. Seifer scowled. He was still drunk.

“No, I don’t,” Seifer said.

“I had the weirdest thoughts when I was trying to have sex with Selphie,” Hayner said, and Seifer heard shuffling and turned around. Hayner had finally stood up.

“What, how to put a condom on?” Seifer huffed.

“Nah…it was some weird thoughssts” Hayner said, trying to collect any thought through his still clouded mind, “Like…Selphie’s cute. I mean, sssshe’s _really_ cute. But like…something was off. She didn’t…feeeeel right, you know?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Seifer asked, confused as hell.

“The feeeels about her. I mean…her figure” Hayner rambled, “She didn’t feel right. Too…too curvy…too much going on upsssstairs, I think. It’s like, she didn’t loook right, man, and-,”

Hayner stopped talking as he finally caught sight of Seifer. He hadn’t put the shirt on that Cloud had let him borrow, and his broad chest was on full display save for what Seifer’s arms were covering from being crossed. Hayner cocked his head to the side. He didn’t see any curves, and it was very obvious that Seifer went to the gym. That six pack was right at home on his abdomen. The muscles in his arms were bulging from the pose, and…

“What?” Seifer asked. He kind of wanted Hayner to keep going. Seemed like something was weird with Selphie, and Seifer would be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit interested in what abnormality Hayner had discovered. Hayner staggered over towards Seifer until he was directly in front of him, but he was staring at his chest. Seifer raised an eyebrow.

“What?” Seifer asked again.

“You…look right,” Hayner said.

“Huh?” Seifer said. Hayner furrowed his brow.

“Why…why do youuu look right?” Hayner asked, and he looked up at Seifer, and a thought came to him.

“What are you looking at?” Seifer asked, two seconds from pushing him away. He was standing too close for comfort.

“You look better without that dumb hat,” Hayner said, and before Seifer even had time to roll his eyes, Hayner reached up and connected their mouths together. Seifer was only shocked for a moment or so before he grabbed the smaller blond by his shoulders and pushed him away.

“Dude, gross! You still taste like vomit!” Seifer said. It wasn’t completely there, but hints of it were still there.

Hayner ignored him and kissed him again. And as he went to lean away, Seifer suddenly grabbed him by the beck of his head and pulled him back in for another kiss. This one was a lot more assured than the first one, and Hayner sighed into the kiss.

This.

This felt right.

\---

Ventus was nursing his third drink, if he could really call it that. He only had one cup prior and two shots, and this drink came from that concoction that was sitting on the dining room table. But he promised himself that that was it for the night. He didn’t intend to end up drunk and playing strip poker with Sora. He was actually enjoying himself. He had ended up dancing with Sora after all, and they spent a good portion of dancing trying to get Hope to have some rhythm. Ventus wasn’t sure they succeeded but it was fun nonetheless. He got to play kings, which is how he ended up taking two shots, and he had managed to avoid Vanitas all night.

Vanitas appeared to be too busy to find him anyway. One minute he was with his twin making fun of him being wasted, and the next he was helping making the drinks. Ventus wouldn’t admit it, but he was watching him all night to make sure he couldn’t find him. He saw when Vanitas had gone past his limit and started talking like his flat mates from abroad, the only time he ever adapted their accent. But Vanitas didn’t appear too drunk anymore, and it seemed he was back to normal drunk, having a conversation with Vincent and Axel about something Ventus couldn’t hear.

“Ventus!” he heard someone call for him. He turned towards the call and smiled. His drunk twin little came walking towards him, Riku in tow. Ventus figured Yazoo had put him on drunk Sora duty.

“What’s up, Sora?” Ventus asked with a smile.

“Tell Riku that he needs to go buy more ice cream,” Sora whined. Of course this was food related.

“Sora, you’re going to put yourself in a sugar coma if you eat anymore sweets tonight” Riku said, and Ventus could tell this wasn’t the first time he had said this tonight. “You need water and some sleep.”

“I don’t want any sheep,” Sora said. Riku shook his head.

“I said sleep,” Riku said a bit louder over the music.

“Oh! Goodnight!” Sora said, waving at Riku. Venus laughed. He loved his best friend when he was drunk. He looked over at Riku who had thrown his hand over his face. Ventus didn’t feel bad about the situation. He knew secretly Riku was perfectly fine with this because a drunk Sora was nicer to him than the normal Sora was, and that was saying a lot for someone nicknamed Sunflower from an entire family.

Sora looked across the room and saw his real twin. “Oh! Let’s go ask Vanni! Come on, Ventus, I need back up.”

“What? Sora, wait-!” Ventus tried to stop him, but Sora had already grabbed him in a vice grip and was dragging him over to his twin. Ventus mentally cursed. No, no, no. He wasn’t supposed to go near Vanitas! He was still avoiding him!

“Vanitas!” Sora whined. Vanitas looked over at his twin and immediately his eyes steered over to the blond. Ventus bit the inside of his lip and looked away. He didn’t like that look at all.

“What’s going on, twin?” Vanitas asked, although he was still looking at Ventus. Ventus knew this. He didn’t have to look back to know this.

“I want ice cream and Riku won’t go to the store,” Sora said, pouting.

“You ate that entire tub from earlier?” Axel asked, “Good god, where does it all go?”

“Sora, I think you’ve had enough sweets,” Vincent chimed in.

“How about some frooties instead? I have some in my bag. It’s in the closet” Vanitas said, and nodded his head in Ventus’s direction, “What did he want?”

“Huh?” Sora asked, and he looked over at Ventus, “Oh, I don’t know. Hi, Ven, what are you doing over here?”

“You dragged me over here!” Ventus suddenly said, turning to Sora.

“He was supposed to be back up,” Riku explained.

“Riku, let’s go get the frooties!” Sora said happily.

“You don’t need candy, you need sleep!” Riku said.

“I don’t want sheep!” Sora said back, “Twin, here, you can have Ventus.”

Sora pushed Ventus towards Vanitas, who caught him no problem. Amber eyes met blue and Ventus blushed. Vanitas smirked.

“With pleasure,” Vanitas said. Sora waved them off and dragged Riku towards the living room. Ventus righted himself and just stood there, trying to push down the redness from the back of his neck.

“Hey, Vin, bet you ten bucks you can’t convince Yuffie to take another Jell-O shot,” Axel said.

“You’re on,” Vincent said immediately, and the two departed, Axel secretly giving Vanitas a hand five behind his back as he left. There was an awkward moment of unease between the blond and raven haired boy.

“Um…,” Ventus said. Great, now what? He was not ready to have this conversation.

“I was wondering when some unfortunate event was going to bring you out of your hiding place” Vanitas said, “Although you suck at hiding.”

“What?” Ventus asked.

“I’ve been watching you avoid me all night. You aren’t exactly secretive about it,” Vanitas said. Ventus mentally cursed. So much for that.

“You want to go somewhere less noisy?” Vanitas asked. Ventus finally accepted defeat and nodded. He guessed this was happening. He didn’t want it to, but it was.

He followed Vanitas down into the basement and closed the door. The two of them stood near the bottom of the steps.

“So, why have you been avoiding me?” Vanitas asked, “I want an answer this time?”

“I…” Ventus said, “I…don’t want to say why,”

“Why not?” Vanitas asked.

“Because I’m going to sound pathetic,” Ventus said.

“Well, I don’t like being kept in the dark, so spill” Vanitas said, “You don’t get to kiss me and then leave me on hold.”

“I was avoiding you _because_ I kissed you!” Ventus said suddenly.

“What’s the big deal? It was just a kiss,” Vanitas said. To him, this was just another Jenga kiss. He didn’t see why Ventus was avoiding him over that.

“The big deal? Vanitas, have you forgotten I have a boyfriend?” Ventus asked, “This is the second time I’ve technically cheated.”

“Terra forgave you over the Jenga bullshit,” Vanitas said.

“That’s because that was an accident” Ventus said, “I…I can’t tell Terra about this one! I shouldn’t have done it to begin with.”

“And there’s our mystery question of the day. Why did you kiss me?” Vanitas asked. Ventus opened his mouth and closed it again. His shoulders drooped and he looked away.

“I’m not telling you because it’s stupid,” Ventus said. He really believed it was stupid. It was stupid and shallow in his opinion. He wasn’t drunk enough to be having this conversation.

“I’ll be the judge of that” Vanitas said, “Why did you kiss me?”

“…” Ventus sighed, “I kissed you because of your compliment.”

“Oh?” Vanitas said, “If I would’ve known that was all it was going to take-,”

“It’s not-!” Ventus cut him off, “It’s not that simple. I’m not that shallow.”

“So, what is it?” Vanitas asked.

“It’s just…listen” Ventus said, “You caught me at a disadvantage. I was…I was mad at Terra because he didn’t want to listen to this song that I was working on. I was really happy that I had finally gotten some notes I was struggling with correct and I wanted to show it to him.”

“But?” Vanitas said, expecting it. Ventus’s shoulders sagged.

“He didn’t want to hear it at the time” Ventus said, “And it…it hurt my feelings, which I knew it shouldn’t because Terra already knows that I can sing. But that’s also why I wanted to explain that I didn’t kiss you just because you complimented my singing. I’m not shallow. I know I can sing. I don’t go seeking praise for it. It’s just…I was upset with Terra because even though he’s not involved in my theater life, I still wanted to sing for him. So, when he didn’t want to hear it and then you sat there and listened to me sing…it was…it was refreshing. It made me feel…happy.”

“So, you kissed me because you were upset with Terra?” Vanitas asked.

“I kissed you because…you listened to my singing,” Ventus said. _And Terra didn’t_.

“I don’t think that’s shallow or petty, Ven,” Vanitas said. He honestly didn’t, given Ventus’s situation. He said it himself. Terra wasn’t involved in his theater life. It probably ate at Ventus more than Terra knew about how upset his rejection had really hurt his feelings. And this probably wasn’t the first time Terra had done it, intentionally or not. Vanitas didn’t think Ventus had anything to feel guilty about. Vanitas had paid attention to him and had given a compliment about it.

And if his reward was a kiss from the blond, then it was all the more worth it.

“You don’t?” Ventus asked, because he sure felt like it.

“It’s not your fault that Terra decided to shoo you away. Call me a knight in shining armor if you will,” Vanitas laughed. Ventus tried to suppress a chuckle but it failed. He blamed it on the alcohol.

“So now that I know why you kissed me, my second question is why you avoided me,” Vanitas said. Ventus blushed and looked away.

“I didn’t want to admit why I did it,” Ventus said quickly. He heard Vanitas smirk.

“I don’t care why you did it,” Vanitas said, “Besides, you left out the most important reason anyway.”

“What? No, I didn’t,” Ventus said, turning back to Vanitas. What the hell was he talking about.

“Yes, you did. You kissed me because you were hurt about Terra and because I listened to you sing. What you _forgot_ to mention was that you also kissed me because you wanted to,” Vanitas said.

“That’s not-,”

“Ventus, no matter how bad you felt about Terra, if Sora had sat there and listened to you sing, I’m sure you would’ve been happy either way” Vanitas cut him off, “But I’m quite certain you wouldn’t have kissed Sora. You wanted to kiss me. You can say it, go ahead.”

“I didn’t-!” Ventus stopped. No. There was no way. That was not included in this situation…right?

But then Ventus stood there and debated it. In truth, he had more than once thought of their Jenga kiss at inappropriate times, especially when he kissed Terra that one time. And then that night at the park, when he was sure that Vanitas was about to kiss him. Good God, he even played Crash Bandicoot with him while he sat naked in his bed.

Had he…? Was that really a part of it? Did he really…?

Vanitas took a step towards him and Ventus blinked. When had he gotten that close? He took a step back and ended up colliding with the wall. Vanitas got closer to him and Ventus felt his mouth go dry.

“I’ll ask you a different question” Vanitas said, “Do you want to kiss me right now?”

“What?” Ventus asked, swallowing.

“You’re not mad at Terra right now, you’re not singing, and I’m not giving you a compliment. Do you want to kiss me right now?” Vanitas asked. Ventus paused. He knew what Vanitas was trying to do. He was trying to disprove his reasons for his actions. He was trying to prove that Ventus kissed him because he wanted to. Ventus could feel the sensation from that night at the park all over again. It was like electric shooting back and forth between them, and Ventus was trying and failing miserably at not flicking his eyes back and forth between Vanitas’s gaze and his lips.

“Wh-what do you want to do?” Ventus asked instead. He was avoiding the question and he knew Vanitas knew it. He saw humor flash behind those amber eyes, and it made him tingle in a good or bad way. He couldn’t decide.

“To you? A lot of things,” Vanitas said, and the glint only shown brighter when he saw Ventus’s face go red on the bridge of his nose.

“N-no, you don’t” Ventus said, “You don’t like blonds.”

“I know” Vanitas said, “Just you.”

Ventus didn’t know how to reply to that, so Vanitas did by placing his lips against his own. He tasted exactly how Ventus remembered him; whiskey and something else that was just Vanitas. 

_I should be pushing him away._

Ventus kissed him back, pressing his lips a bit harder into Vanitas’s.

_Push him away. Go back upstairs._

Vanitas snaked his hand towards his waist and pulled him closer, releasing his mouth only a second to breathe before kissing him again.

_Go back upstairs. Maybe call Terra._

Ventus stuck his tongue in his mouth and Vanitas growled, grabbing both of his hands and holding them hostage against the wall.

_Go spend time with my actual boyfriend._

Vanitas abandoned his now swollen lips and dived to his neck, biting and sucking. Ventus let out a groan.

_Vanitas’s hair smells like pine shampoo._

Ventus pulled him back up before Vanitas could leave a hickey, which he knew he was planning to do. But just as their lips reconnected, there was a loud crash and the two jumped, looking towards the noise.

The laundry room door had flung open and Hayner and Seifer, both naked from the waist up, came tumbling out.

Both couples stared at each other, not sure what to say.

\---

Vanille felt like something in the atmosphere changed the second she walked into Yazoo’s room. It wasn’t a bad change. It reminded her of the night they spent watching Signs, so she was taking it as a good thing.

“So, you were cleaning your room,” Vanille said, remembering why they weren’t up here last time. His room did look tidy. A lot tidier than Vanille’s ever did even when she did clean it. She watched as Yazoo went over to his closet and opened it. He stepped back and made a sweeping gesture.

“Have at it,” Yazoo said. Vanille raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? I have free range?” Vanille asked, walking over to the closet.

“Of the sweaters, yes” Yazoo said, “Also, I’m curious as to which one you’ll pick.”

“Let’s see if I can find your favorite,” Vanille said, and she started looking through the closet. He must’ve been switching out his summer clothes because he actually had a lot of sweaters. Some were short sleeved, some were just sweater vests, and then he had some that were clearly only meant for special uses. She spotted a striped black and white one and fingered the material.

“I would say it’s this one, but I don’t think stripes are your thing,” Vanille said.

“You’ve never seen me wear it. How would you know?” Yazoo asked, and Vanille realized that he was somewhat behind her, watching to see what she was going to pick.

“An educated guess” Vanille said. She picked up another sweater. This was one was long sleeved and a dark shade of brown. “This is better, but it was in the back so I’m assuming you don’t wear it much.”

“Alright, Sherlock Holmes,” Yazoo said. Vanille hummed a simple tune to herself as she continued to look. She really was trying to find his favorite, but she would be lying if she wasn’t being slightly distracted by the fact that Yazoo was playing with one the loose strings of hair that escaped her bun. It was making her skin tingle. She picked up a dark blue one, whose tag on the inside looked to be disappearing. If it was becoming a bit indistinguishable, that meant someone wore it a lot, and most likely washed it a lot.

“Have you given up?” Yazoo asked, and he sounded closer to her neck than she remembered him being. Vanille pretended to think about it, poking out her lip. She was pretty sure she had the right one, but she had a feeling that Yazoo was no longer interested in this game. If the atmosphere hanging in the room was anything to go by.

“Hm…can I get a hint?” Vanille asked.

“Sure.”

Vanille knew there was no hint about to be given. Yazoo spun her around to face him and captured her lips with his own in a slow and steady kiss. All Vanille could think was _finally_. She had been wondering how long it was going to take once they got upstairs to his room, and she was lucky he decided not to draw the game out any longer. She had to stand on her tip toes slightly to reach him midway, but she was fine with that. She hadn’t realized how tall he was the last time because they were sitting down. His hand found the satin tie holding her bun up and he pulled it out. She broke the kiss.

“Hey, I worked hard on that,” Vanille complained.

“Looks better down,” was all Yazoo said before reclaiming her lips. Vanille let it go.

During a battle of tongues, Vanille suddenly remembered something he said about his hair the last time they were in this lip locked position. While his hands were busy on her waist, Vanille snaked her hands up into his hair. She felt Yazoo’s hands tighten just bit where they rested on her waist. She figured he was giving her a warning, but if he thought she was going to listen, then he had another thing coming.

She only lightly ran her fingers through his smooth hair for a few moments or so before she very deliberately gave a few strands of his hair a tug. And quicker than she was prepared for, Yazoo had gripped her firmly and lifted her up. Never one for heights, Vanille immediately wrapped her legs around him. She looked down at him, surprised.

“I warned you about my hair,” Yazoo said, something sinister glinting behind his eyes. Vanille smiled in response.

“I don’t seem to recall that,” she said, sticking her tongue out at him. Yazoo shook his head and kissed her again, and Vanille could feel that he was moving away from the closet. He only walked a few feet before she felt him unwrapping her legs from around his waist. Vanille’s feet touched what she assumed correctly was the bed, and she separated from his mouth so she wouldn’t completely fall back. She splayed her hands across the sheets. Satin. Of course.

“And to think we could’ve watched signs on such a nice comforter,” Vanille teased.

“Among other things,” Yazoo said, crawling onto the bed and settling on top Vanille. She pulled him down so he could kiss her again. Vanille was singing on the inside. This was it! Finally! This was happening! The only thing that would stop her right now is if he didn’t pull out a condom at some point. She already took her pill for the night.

She spread her legs so Yazoo could rest comfortably in between them. To thank her, he left her lips, ignored her whimper of complaint, and went to pepper her neck with kisses and bites. Vanille closed her eyes and moaned, her hands finding their way back to his hair, but she didn’t pull this time. She just wanted to relish in the moment that she was finally getting what she wanted. She wouldn’t need Cloud and Tifa’s recording anymore.

She pulled Yazoo back up to reclaim her lips, and she hoped she let him explore long enough to at the very least leave a hickey. His lips on her neck had felt wonderful. His hands moved to her top, and she was a little grateful that she had chosen a shirt that was buttoned up in the front. As they explored each other’s mouths, Yazoo unbuttoned her shirt, each one audibly popping. Vanille felt her heart start beating faster, but she chalked it up to excitement…including the shaking. Why was she shaking?

The last button came off and Vanille leaned up so she could take the shirt off completely. It was tossed somewhere on the floor. Yazoo leaned down and started a trail from her chin down to where her breasts met in the middle, nestled there for a good minute, and came back up. He kissed her twice on the mouth.

“You okay?” Yazoo asked.

“I’d be better if this was gone,” Vanille said, tugging on his shirt. Yazoo laughed and pulled his shirt over his head in one single motion. Vanille was a bit envious at how smooth he did that.

“Better?” Yazoo asked.

“Much,” Vanille said, and she pulled him back so she could get back to his mouth. She hadn’t answered his first question correctly because for some odd reason, she felt weird saying that she was okay. That was weird. Why didn’t she just say yes, she was fine?

She trailed her hands down his chest, enjoying the muscles stomach that he had been hiding under that shirt. She didn’t even know Yazoo ever went to the gym. No wonder he picked her up with ease. She loved muscles.

Yazoo sat up, pulling her with him and she settled into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Yazoo put one hand in her hair, pulling her closer as his other hand went up her spine to her bra strap.

He unlatched it and Vanille felt her heart jump.

And it wasn’t in a good way.

She immediately broke off the kiss and fixed her bra in a hurried motion.

“Vanille, what’s-,”

“I’m sorry, I’ve got to,” Vanille said, twisting until she was off his lap and off his bed. Yazoo didn’t move, confused.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Yazoo asked. He was a little worried now. What happened?

“Nothing!” Vanille said quickly. She found her shirt on the floor and put it back on with shaking hands. Her heart was beating out of her chest and the temperature in the room was suddenly way too hot. She remembered her shoes were downstairs.

“Vanille, are you okay?” Yazoo asked, sitting on the edge of his bed. He was concerned now. She looked absolutely terrified.

“I’m fine. I just need some fresh air. I’ll see you later. I’m so sorry. Bye,” Vanille said, and she fled out the room before Yazoo could stop her. He knew better than to chase after her, it would look bad. But he was confused as hell.

What happened?

Vanille had to force herself to walk down the steps like a normal person and she quickly found Paine over by the snack table.

“Paine, can you drop me off back at the dorm?” Vanille asked, and she hoped her voice sounded normal. By the look on Paine’s face, it didn’t.

“I was about to head back now. What’s wrong?” Paine asked.

“Nothing, I just want to go back to the dorm. I’m tired,” Vanille lied. Paine knew she was lying, but she decided not to push it and instead the two of them put on their shoes and headed out, not bothering to say goodbye. Paine would text Yuna and Rikku later.

Vanille wouldn’t speak the entire ride, and when they got to the dorm, she immediately went to her room and closed the door. Paine knew better than to ask her what happened. But she had a feeling it had something to do with Loz.

After all, Vanille hadn’t came to the party with her hair down.

\---

Cissy really needed to stop doing laundry so late. It was almost midnight and she had a paper to complete before she could even think about sleep.

As she grumbled angrily to herself about being more proactive during the day down the hallway, she heard the main door open and two voices she recognized.

Kadaj and Namine.

Cissy quickly hid behind the wall and peeked around to see. What was Namine’s sister and Riku’s younger brother doing out so late?

Kadaj was carrying Namine on his back, and they stopped at what she assumed must’ve been his room. Cissy noticed that Namine looked rather flushed.

“I still don’t see why we can’t do this in my room,” Namine said. Cissy raised her eyebrows. Do what?

“Your room is three floors up and I wasn’t waiting for the elevator when my room was closer. We won’t be disturbed either way. I don’t have a roommate either,” Kadaj said. Cissy furrow her brow. Now why would he be mentioning that?

“Fine, but only because I want to be in a better position than where I am right now,” Namine said.

“My bed is a lot more comfortable than my back,” Kadaj said as he opened the door.

“You sure you know what you’re doing?” Namine asked.

“Yes. I’ll be gentle, I promise,” Kadaj said. He carried her inside and closed the door.

Cissy put down her laundry basket, her mouth hanging open.

A single room? No roommates? Comfortable? Gentle? It didn’t take a genius to know what they were talking about.

Cissy picked up her basket and went to the laundry room. She couldn’t wait to tell Kairi what she just witnessed.

Because if they were talking about what she thinks they were, then Kairi was about to be _very_ disappointed with her little sister.

_Wow, this chapter was long! And it took me forever to write it! I apologize for the delay! Next few chapters will be coming out a lot faster, even though I’m now working again. What do you all think? It was a lot to take in. Should Riku apologize to Loz? How is Hayner going to react when he’s sober? Why did Vanille bail? Does Yuffie stand a chance? What awaits Sora if Pix responds? And what on earth does Ventus think he’s doing! Next chapter, surprise guests in peoples’ beds! What will happen? Poof!_


	18. Bedtime Buddies

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. This fic is just for fun._

Sunday

Riku was currently trying to figure out the situation he was in right now.

He was half naked in bed (he normally wears a tank top unless he had sex the prior night).

One of his pillows were on the floor (Riku wasn’t a mover so the pillows were never on the floor)

His laptop was on and Disney piano music was playing.

And Sora was currently holding his chest hostage as he was asleep across it.

Seven months ago, this would’ve been normal for Riku to see. But given what’s happened between the two, now Riku was confused. But the first thing he did was check under the covers to make sure Sora was clothed. Thankfully, he was. Riku sighed in relief and leaned back. He wasn’t ready to have that type of conversation if something like _that_ had happened. But now Riku was curious. How the hell had Sora even got to his bed? He didn’t even live here.

As Riku sat back and secretly reveled in the feeling of Sora being on him, he thought back to how they got up here in the first place.

_Last Night_

_“Where did Ventus go?” Sora asked as he ate the frooties he found in Vanitas’s bag. He and Riku were currently sitting outside on the front porch, Riku hoping that the cool air would sober him up a bit. He wasn’t sure it was working._

_“You gave him to Vanitas,” Riku replied. Sora frowned slightly, before shrugging it off._

_“Well, I guess that’s safe” Sora smiled, “As long as my twin doesn’t eat him alive. Hey, Riku?”_

_“Hm?” Riku said, leaning back and closing his eyes._

_“Do you think Ventus likes Vanitas?” Sora asked._

_“Huh?” Riku asked. He opened his eyes and looked at Sora. This was new._

_“Ventus…do you think he likes Vanitas?” Sora asked. Riku couldn’t tell if the drunk Sora or the sober Sora was asking him this but judging by the way Sora was slouched back on the swing, he assumed it was the drunk one._

_“I mean, I think he likes him, but they’re friends, aren’t they?” Riku asked. He was pretty sure Ventus was friends with Vanitas._

_“Yeah…but I mean…lliikke like” Sora emphasized, pointing his finger outward, “Like you used to like me.”_

_Riku couldn’t find it in him to correct Sora’s thinking, so he skipped the last part._

_“I don’t know. I mean, I would assume he doesn’t. He has a boyfriend already,” Riku said._

_“Vanitas likes Ventus” Sora said, and then he moved over to Riku, pressing a finger against his lips, “Sh! Don’t tell anyone I said that! It’s a keep-quiet.”_

_“A secret?” Riku asked, trying not to laugh. Sora looked confused for a moment._

_“That too,” Sora said, and he blinked a bit before wiping his eyes._

_“Sleepy at last?” Riku said, a bit hopeful. Sora frowned._

_“Vanitas isn’t leaving yet,” Sora whined. He wiped at his eyes again. He was like an infant refusing to take a nap._

_“Tell you what, if you promise not to puke, you can sleep in Yazoo’s bed,” Riku offered. He would’ve offered his own, but he wasn’t sure how Sora would react to that, so he chose not to push it._

_“Fine” Sora pouted, “But I want-,”_

_“You can’t have any more sweets or alcohol.”_

_“Disney music,” Sora finished. Riku laughed._

_“Fair enough,” Riku said. He stood up and held out his hand to help Sora out of the swing. Sora yawned and stretched when he got up. They went back in the house._

_“I’m going to go grab you a water and some crackers. Can you make it upstairs by yourself?” Riku asked. Sora nodded and Riku chose to believe it. He made his way over to the kitchen._

_“Where’s Vanitas?” Riku asked as he went into the cabinet._

_“He went downstairs with Ventus some time ago,” Axel said, smirking. The question Sora asked Riku came to him, and he looked over at Axel._

_“Hey, Axel. Does Vanitas…like Ventus?” Riku asked._

_“Oh, without a doubt” Axel said, “And he’s not worried about Terra at all. Besides, I think the feeling is mutual. Ventus isn’t innocent.”_

_“I don’t think Ventus would do that. Not to Terra,” Riku said as he placed the crackers in a bowl. He wasn’t even sure if Sora would eat them._

_“Terra’s never around, how would he know?” Axel shrugged. Riku wanted to talk to Axel and explain to him why that’s not a reason to cheat, but he had a brunet to attend to until he went to sleep. He saw Yazoo come in the kitchen._

_“Hey, Yazoo” Riku said, “Sora’s tired and he’s crashing in your room.”_

_“That’s fine” Yazoo said, and Riku noticed that he looked a bit distracted, “Have you seen Vanille around?”_

_“She left when Sora and I were outside,” Riku said, “What’s wrong?”_

_“Nothing,” Yazoo said, but as he walked away Riku knew that he was lying. Yazoo looked a bit concerned. Had he done something to hurt Vanille’s feelings?_

_He bid Axel farewell and made his way upstairs. But when he got to Yazoo’s room with the water and crackers, Sora wasn’t there. Riku thought for a second that Sora in fact never made it up the stairs, but then he heard a laugh that sounded exactly like the drunk brunet and followed the sound to another room._

_His room._

_Riku looked and found Sora already under the covers in his bed on his laptop. He was smiling and giggling, and it distracted Riku enough that he didn’t realize Sora had somehow managed to open his laptop._

_“You were supposed to be in Yazoo’s room,” Riku said as he placed the water and crackers on the bedside table. Sora shook his head._

_“I couldn’t find it,” Sora said._

_“How? His room is before mine,” Riku said._

_“It’s hot,” Sora said, and Riku cursed himself. Damn, he sounded so cute. How was he supposed to kick him out?_

_He wasn’t, that was how._

_Riku turned on the air conditioner, then turned off the light, enabling the sticker lights on the ceiling to glow. Sora hummed in approval._

_“Why do you still have those?” Sora asked as Riku climbed into bed._

_“Didn’t feel like taking them down,” Riku responded. It was the truth anyway. He had originally placed them up here when Sora used to spend the night, as Sora was slightly afraid of the dark. Sora yawned and snuggled into the covers and moved closer to Riku. Riku felt his heart speed up._

_“You’re okay with sleeping in here?” Riku asked._

_“I have covers, and music, air, and warmth” Sora said into the pillow, “And I like your bed…it makes me feel…happy.”_

_Riku mentally sighed. Here they go again. This sweet drunk Sora spouting things that he really shouldn’t be spouting. Not after everything that’s gone on._

_“-ku?” Sora asked. Riku blinked. He hadn’t realized he spaced out._

_“Hm?” Riku asked. He wished Sora would go to sleep. He wasn’t sure he could do this again. Especially after the last time._

_“Do…do you remember the first time I spent the night?” Sora asked._

_“Yeah” Riku said, “You weren’t able to sleep because you kept hearing noises from the house settling and I had to turn on the Disney music to calm you down.”_

_Sora giggled. “I have a…a…the telly thing.”_

_“The telly thing?” Riku said, confused._

_“Telly…the um…” Sora whined in protest, “The thing the people do at church.”_

_“Oh! A confession,” Riku said. He felt Sora nodded against his side._

_“Yes, that,” Sora said._

_“Well, what is it?” Riku asked. He was finding it hard not to be amused, but he did need Sora to go sleep now._

_“I wasn’t scared of the noises” Sora said softly, a sign that he was getting sleepy, “I just wanted to have your arms around me when I went to sleep.”_

_Riku froze._

_This was why Sora needed to go to sleep. He needed to go to sleep. Riku couldn’t do this right now. He was in his bed, he was laying on him, and he was talking about their relationship. This wasn’t fair!_

_Sora placed a pillow against Riku’s side and laid down on it._

_“I’m sad now” Sora said barely above a whisper. Riku had to force himself to ask._

_“Why are you sad?” Riku asked. Sora responded, and Riku regretted being able to hear it._

_“Because you’re not allowed to hold me anymore.”_

Riku frowned as he looked down at the sleeping brunet. He was sleeping so peacefully, strewn across Riku’s chest, and he sighed as he remembered Sora’s final words before he fell asleep. He had a nerve to say that when he was the one currently touching him. Riku knew the this could only go two ways. Sora would wake up and freak out about sleeping in Rku’s bed, or he would be calm only to tell Riku that this doesn’t change anything, as if Riku didn’t already know this.

But he really didn’t believe that. How could he? Sora did this _every_ time he got drunk. He latched onto Riku the entire night. And out of four bedrooms that were upstairs, he chose his. And Riku has a feeling that Sora chose it out of motor memory, not because he couldn’t find Yazoo’s room, although given his drunken state at the time, that wasn’t necessarily a lie either.

Sora had to still have feelings for him. There was no way it was over. Riku rustled Sora’s hair, and then very quietly slipped from the bed to go take a shower.

He was going to win Sora back. No matter what it takes.

\---

Kairi was humming happily to herself, eating a breakfast sandwich she picked up from Wawa that morning. Yuffie wasn’t awake yet, but it was a Sunday so Kairi didn’t expect to see her roommate until close to three in the afternoon. She came back from the party happier than when she had come, so Kairi was happy about that. Yuffie hadn’t told her why she was suddenly happy, but she didn’t really care.

She heard a buzzing near the door, and realized she left her phone on the counter next to the sink. She got up and grabbed it, staring at the message that popped up. It was from Cissy.

_Cissy: Hey, where was your sister last night?_

_Kairi: She didn’t come to the party. She went for a hike with some friends._

_Cissy: She came back really late…with Kadaj._

Kairi was confused. She knew that already. Namine had told her that she was with Kadaj and a group of friends on a hike. She also knew that they came back late because the person giving them a ride back got stuck in traffic. Namine even sent her a text message when she got back to the dorm.

_Kairi: Lol, I already know that. Am I happy Kadaj was with her? Not really, because I don’t trust him. But she was with her other friends._

_Cissy: No, Kairi. I mean she came back…with Kadaj. Just Kadaj._

_Kairi: Okay…they live in the same dorm house?_

Kairi honestly didn’t understand what was going on. Why was Cissy talking about this like it was a bad thing? Namine and Kadaj lived in the same dorm house. Kairi knew this. It wouldn’t be that random or odd if they went back together. Kairi would’ve preferred it, only because she wouldn’t want Namine walking anywhere by herself.

_Cissy: I need to tell you what I saw and heard last night then._

_Kairi: What are you talking about?_

_Cissy: Kairi, I didn’t want to tell you but…I’m pretty sure Namine had sex with Kadaj last night._

“What!?” Kairi said out loud. She covered her mouth, thinking she may have woken up Yuffie. When she didn’t hear her stir, she refocused on her text message.

_Kairi: Um…what gave you that idea?_

Kairi was certain that Cissy must’ve misunderstood something. Her sister wouldn’t have sex with Kadaj. Especially after she knew how Kairi felt about him due to Riku. Namine wouldn’t do that. And she definitely wouldn’t have sex and then not tell her sister. Kairi told her when she first had sex, it was only fair.

_Cissy: I don’t think I did. I was doing laundry last night really late and I happen to hear them come in. So I looked around the corner and Kadaj was carrying Namine on his back. And their conversation, and I quote was…_

Kairi leaned against the countertop, looking at the conversation.

_I still don’t see why we can’t do this in my room._

_Your room is three floors up and I wasn’t waiting for the elevator when my room was closer. We won’t be disturbed either way. I don’t have a roommate either._

_Fine, but only because I want to be in a batter position than where I am right now._

_My bed is a lot more comfortable than my back._

_You sure you know what you’re doing?_

_Yes. I’ll be gentle, I promise._

Kairi was shaking her head. No. No. This couldn’t be right. There’s no way that’s what they were talking about. But what the hell else could they be talking about? And at that hour too? But there’s no way that’s what happened. Namine would never. Not with Kadaj. But what if…

What if Namine did it out of spite? Because Kairi didn’t like Kadaj and didn’t want her around him?

No, that can’t be it, either. Namine wouldn’t do something out of spite. This couldn’t be true. Something else was going on. There had to be.

_Kairi: Are you sure that’s what they were talking about?_

_Cissy: Can you think of any other reason why Kadaj would bring up the face that he doesn’t have a roommate? Or his bed? Or him saying that he will be gentle?_

_Kairi: Well…there has to be! I refuse to believe that Namine had sex with Kadaj._

_Cissy: I mean, it’s not like it would be so unusual. She’s still an adult, Kairi. She can be sexually active if she chooses to._

_Kairi: Namine’s not that type of girl._

_Cissy: People change, you know._

_Kairi: There’s no way Namine did that. And with Kadaj. She knows I don’t trust him._

_Cissy: Yeah, but if she likes Kadaj, then your opinion kind of doesn’t matter. Besides, I think Kadaj is cool. And I’m pretty sure Namine did have a crush on him. I heard her talking to Renity and she said that she kissed Kadaj on the cheek fairly recently._

_Kairi: I’m not listening to this. There’s no way that happened._

_Cissy: Denial if you want to. But I’m telling you. If your sister likes Kadaj, there’s not much you can do about it. It’s her choice._

Kairi didn’t bother responding. She didn’t care if Namine had a crush on Kadaj or not. She knew her sister better than that. Namine wouldn’t have sex, with Kadaj of all people, and not tell her.

…Right?

\---

Ventus groaned a bit as he started to wake up. He didn’t even drink that much, but he was pretty sure that he had a hangover coming on. How the hell did he even get home last night?

He reached over and his hand fell across a chest. He smiled with his eyes closed. At least Terra was there-

Wait.

It was Sunday. Terra had a morning shift on Sunday. And unless Terra was sick, there was no way he should be in their bed right now.

That made Ventus open his eyes. Once he was able to adjust from the sun coming in, he realized who was in his bed and he felt his stomach drop.

It was Vanitas.

Vanitas wasn’t in his bed. He was in _Vanitas’s_ bed.

“Fuck!” Ventus cursed to himself, sitting up. He groaned and placed a hand on his head as the motion hurt his hangover. But the pain was nothing compared to the possible reason why he was in Vanitas’s bed. He didn’t even remember! How had they gotten up here?! All he remembers is kissing Vanitas in the basement and then something about Seifer and Hayner but he couldn’t remember what. But how did they get up here?

Ventus noted that the both of them were clothed but that did little to calm his nerves. People get dressed after having sex, so this proved nothing. He heard a grunt and turned to look over at the raven-haired boy waking up.

“Why are you so loud?” Vanitas grumbled as he woke up. By the looks of it, he didn’t seem to have a hangover, and Ventus found that a little unfair. Didn’t he drink more than him?

“Vanitas, how did we get up here?” Ventus asked, and Vanitas huffed.

“Calm your nerves, we didn’t do anything” Vanitas said, “If we did, not only would you be naked, but your backside would be sore. You wouldn’t be sitting up right now.”

“Ignoring that,” Ventus said as he breathed a sigh of relief. They didn’t have sex. That was a blessing. It was bad enough Ventus kissed him, he didn’t need to be in anymore trouble by sleeping with Vanitas.

“How did we get up here, though?” Ventus asked. He didn’t remember anything. Vanitas yawned and stretched up over his head.

“You got tired. There was extra space in my car since Sora spent the night in Yazoo’s room. So I drove everyone home and you just decided to stay,” Vanitas explained.

“So why am I not sleeping in Sora’s room since his room was empty?” Ventus asked, with a tone as if he already knew that Vanitas had something to do with that.

But Vanitas only shrugged. “Don’t look at me like that. You did go to Sora’s room. But seeing as you’re here now, I’m going to assume you came in here yourself at some point in the night.”

“What?!” Ventus exclaimed. That was nonsense. There’s no way Ventus did that. He didn’t sleepwalk. And if he did, there’s no way he would go to Vanitas’s room on his own.

“Guess you needed another round of snuggles” Vanitas laughed, “I mean, I’m not complaining.”

“Whatever” Ventus mumbled, “And I know for a fact that Sora, in fact, slept in Riku’s bed. Not Yazoo’s.”

“Excuse me!?” now it was Vanitas’s turn to be surprised.

“Yeah, I asked where Sora was when you wanted to leave and Yazoo said he was supposed to be in his room, but he found him and Riku asleep in his room instead,” Ventus explained. Now that he remembered.

“I’m going to kill Riku,” Vanitas said. Ventus waved him off.

“Leave it alone, Vanitas. I’m sure nothing happened” Ventus said, “Even Riku isn’t dumb enough to try anything while Sora is drunk.”

“He better not because I’m ready to kill him,” Vanitas said. Ventus rolled his eyes.

“Will you calm down?” Ventus said.

“Says the one who has a boyfriend and instead is in bed with someone else,” Vanitas smirked. Ventus face went red and he looked away. Vanitas laughed.

“Aw, is someone embarrassed?” Vanitas teased, poking Ventus’s cheek.

“Not as embarrassed as you’ll be when you find out Axel recorded you speaking with an accent when you were drunk,” Ventus said.

“What did you say, smart ass?” Vanitas asked.

“You heard what I said,” Ventus smirked. It was his turn to have the upper hand now.

“Say that to my face, then, blondie,” Vanitas said. Ventus gladly turned around.

“I said-!” Ventus didn’t finish his sentence as Vanitas suddenly tackled him down. He didn’t even have time to react before he found himself on his back with Vanitas holding both his wrists hostage beside each side of his head. Ventus wasn’t sure if he liked where this was going.

“Cheeky bastard,” Vanitas said.

“You plan on letting me go?” Ventus asked.

“What are you exchanging for your freedom?” Vanitas asked. Ventus recognized that glint in his eyes by now and he gulped.

“Vanitas, don’t you da-,”

The warning didn’t make it all the way out as Vanitas bent down and captured his lips in a rather lazy kiss. Upon pure instinct, Ventus kissed him back, remembering how his lips tasted last night. The taste of whiskey was gone, but that flavor that was just Vanitas was still there, and that’s what Ventus liked. He licked at his lips and he swore he heard Vanitas growl before he opened his mouth and attacked Ventus’s accepting cavern. Ventus wasn’t even aware that Vanitas had let go of his wrists.

Ventus’s brain finally caught up with him though, and he opened his eyes and pushed Vanitas up and away from me.

“Wait, stop,” Ventus said.

“What’s wrong now?” Vanitas asked, trying to get back to what they were doing. Ventus put out his hand to stop him.

“The same thing!” Ventus said, “Vanitas, we can’t…I can’t do this.”

“We’re still doing this act?” Vanitas asked, a tone of boredom on the edge of his voice.

“No, I can’t” Ventus said, getting his thoughts together, “I can’t do this. We can’t do this. I can’t do this to Terra. It’s wrong.”

“You weren’t trying to fight me last night in the basement,” Vanitas said.

“You shouldn’t be trying! I have a boyfriend!” Ventus replied.

“Oh, don’t make it seem like I’m the only culprit here. Do you think I would be trying if I didn’t think you liked me back?” Vanitas asked.

“I never said I liked you beyond a friend,” Ventus said.

“You didn’t have to. I can tell” Vanitas said, “Now tell me that I’m wrong, if that’s the case.”

Ventus opened his mouth and closed it, looking away. He couldn’t tell Vanitas he was wrong because the truth was…

What was the truth?

“Can you just take me home?” Ventus asked instead. He didn’t want to think about this right now. Vanitas just smiled, accepting the distraction.

“Fine, but I expect an answer the next time you catch yourself alone with me,” Vanitas said, getting out of bed as well. Ventus didn’t answer him.

He loved Terra. Vanitas just a distraction.

A very…attractive distraction.

\---

“There you are!” was what Ventus heard when he stepped through the door. He looked over and found Terra in his pajamas. That was odd. Ventus knew Terra worked every other Sunday, and he was pretty sure that this one was a work day.

“What are you doing home?” Ventus asked.

“Wasn’t feeling too well this morning. Had a fever,” Terra shrugged.

“Are you okay?” Ventus asked, setting down his stuff.

“I’m fine, but you had me worried, Ven” Terra said, “You didn’t respond to any of my texts last night.”

“Sorry. My phone died and I forgot,” Ventus said. It was the truth. He didn’t need to know why he forgot.

“I text Cloud and he told me where you were” Terra said, “It’s okay, but make sure your phone is charged. I was worried something bad happened to you.”

“Sorry,” Ventus said. Terra laughed and held out his arms and Ventus took that as an invitation to sit with him. After he settled in between Terra’s legs, he looked at whatever Terra was watching. Big Bang Theory. Of course.

“So, I’m thinking tomorrow night, since I get off early tomorrow, that we go out to eat say…seven?” Terra asked. He felt Ventus stiffen a bit and he sighed.

“What now?” Terra asked. Ventus flinched. He hated when Terra got that tone. Why must he get annoyed so easily?

“I…I have rehearsals. They’ve started,” Ventus said. He heard Terra groan even though he tried to hide it.

“Can’t you skip one?” Terra asked.

“Terra, that’s dishonest,” Ventus said, and then he felt a pang in his chest. If anyone was being dishonest right now, it was definitely him.

“But it’s not like you’re needed every rehearsal. You’re not the main girl,” Terra said,

“But Terra, don’t you want me to be utterly perfect when you come see the show?” Ventus asked.

“Huh?” Terra asked. Ventus smiled. Time to spoil Terra’s surprise.

“I found your copy of The Crucible under your pillow,” Ventus smiled.

“Oh” Terra said, “Uh…Ven, that wasn’t for that.”

“What?” Ventus asked, turning to face him.

“I didn’t have that because I was coming to see the show,” Terra said. He thought that would’ve been a given. He’s never been to the shows before.

“Then why do you have it? Why are you reading it?” Ventus asked. He was confused. If Terra wasn’t planning to come, then why would he have bothered reading the play?

“I was reading it to make sure there wasn’t anything crazy in there like Dog Sees God,” Terra said.

“What?!” Ventus exclaimed, and he hopped off Terra’s lap. Did Terra seriously just say that!?

“Terra, it’s about the Salem Witch Trials! There’s death in it!” Ventus said.

“I know that, but I was reading for anything else,” Terra said. Now he was confused. Why was Ventus getting worked up now.

“And what the hell were you going to do if anything you didn’t like was in there? Make me give up my role? Newsflash, you still don’t get to make that decision!” Ventus said, upset now. How dare Terra do this?

“Well, you didn’t talk to me about this role either, so I had to do my own research,” Terra said, now getting annoyed.

“Hello! It’s called ask me!” Ventus said, “Here’s your research. I’m the judge that decides if John Proctor gets to live or die! That’s my role. I can’t believe you, Terra! What the hell was the point in reading it? You could’ve just asked me!”

“I asked you about Dog Sees God and you left out very important details,” Terra said.

“Terra, you’re being ridiculous! I can’t believe you!” Ventus said, and he turned away from him, trying to collect his thoughts. He couldn’t believe this right now. Terra was only reading The Crucible to check for scenes he didn’t like? Who does that? And what exactly was his end goal? Ventus was going to do the play whether he liked it or not. Why was he so obsessed about knowing what’s going on?

“Ventus…Ventus, why did you think I was coming?” Terra asked, his voice calmer, “You know your show days conflict with my work. They always do. Why did you think this was any different?”

“Because you’ve never read a copy of any of the shows I’ve done” Ventus said, trying to keep his voice even. “But all you were doing was trying to police my damn role.”

“Babe, it was only a precaution,” Terra said. He tried to wrap Ventus in a hug but Ventus shrugged away from him.

“Don’t touch me,” Ventus said.

“Wait, why are you mad?” Terra asked.

“I’m not mad, I’m upset!” Ventus said, turning to face him, “Terra, I wouldn’t have agreed to this stupid deal with you if I had known you were only going to get involved for _that_ purpose! I thought if I agreed, then you would decide to maybe see a show, that way, you could see with your own eyes that there’s nothing to worry about! But you’re only reading this just so you could feel better! You had no reason to worry! Even John Proctor and Abigail don’t do anything in the show. You could’ve asked me. Wasn’t that the point of this in the first place?”

“I wanted to see for myself,” Terra defended himself.

“It’s called go see the show!” Ventus said, his voice cracking a bit, “You just called out today because you weren’t feeling well, and you’re better right now. Why can’t you do that, for once, for me, to come see a show?”

“Because seeing a show doesn’t count as an excuse to call out,” Terra said.

“Supporting your boyfriend doesn’t count as an excuse?” Ventus asked.

“You know that’s not how I meant that” Terra said, “And I do support you! You’re talented, Ven. You don’t need me to see it to prove it to me. I already know! I’ve always supported you. I wouldn’t be here right now, with you, if I wasn’t there for you.”

Ventus huffed and started to walk away but Terra pulled him into his chest.

“I’m sorry, okay?” Terra said, “It wasn’t my intent to mislead you into thinking I was coming. I know it doesn’t look like it, but I do feel bad that I can’t ever make it. I do regret it. But you know what I don’t regret?”

“What?” Ventus asked. He was pouting majorly, and Terra’s arms around him were doing nothing to make him feel any better.

“I don’t regret staying with you in the hospital” Terra said, “Or convincing the nurses to let me stay the night when you were having really bad nightmares. Or having you move in with me. Or being with you period. I don’t regret any of that.”

Ventus huffed but it wasn’t as big as it would’ve been. As much as he wanted to be mad at Terra right now for misleading him, what Terra just said right then made him feel bad. Terra was right, he was supporting him. And he would be lying if he didn’t feel a little grateful and assured that Terra said he didn’t regret dealing with him and his issues. That made him feel better.

Not completely better…but better.

Terra must’ve felt the fight leave him, because he hugged him tighter and bent down to kiss him on the cheek.

“I hate it when you’re mad at me. Anything I can do to make you hate me any less?” Terra asked sweetly.

_Not police my roles. Listen to my song. Don’t get mad about rehearsals. Don’t whine about a show._

_Come see a damn show!_

“I want a bath and I want you to wash my hair,” Ventus said, sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend. Terra laughed.

“Fine, but only because you smell like whatever alcohol you consumed last night,” Terra smiled. The two of them went upstairs, Ventus whining about Terra practically telling him he smells gross.

Sometime later, after a bath, hair washing, and sex, Ventus laid wide awake in their bed, Terra’s arms wrapping around him.

He never felt so guilty in his damn life.

_Alright, that’s it for this chapter! Sorry about the delays! It’s a little hard to write now that I’m working again! But I promise to update a bit faster now that I’ve roughed out the next few chapters! What do you guys think? Is Ventus playing with fire? Do you think Namine and Kadaj had sex? Should Riku continue to pursue Sora? Next chapter, Yazoo finally gets a chance to talk to Vanille. What happened? Also, Hayner needs to talk to someone about his predicament, and Ventus finds himself in Vanitas’s clutches yet again, but why? Stay tuned! Poof!_


	19. Tuesday Troubles Part One

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. This fic is just for fun._

Tuesday Afternoon

Hayner sat there and just watched Axel eat. He had called him out here because he wanted to talk to him, but he was starting to think maybe he should’ve just asked Roxas, as they were closer to age. But he wanted to talk to someone who was older to make him feel better. Plus, he knew Axel had no chill, so he would be blunt with him. Roxas would try to sugarcoat it. Axel threw about ten more fries in his mouth before he finally addressed the blond sitting across from him.

“So, what’s going on, Hayner?” Axel asked, leaning back in his chair. Hayner scratched the back of his head.

“I’m not really sure how to ask this, so I’m just going to be blunt about it,” Hayner said.

“Probably best if you do. I hate people who beat around the bush,” Axel nodded in agreement.

“When did you know you were gay?” Hayner asked. Axel raised his eyebrows. Wow, he didn’t expect him to be _that_ blunt.

“I knew for a good long time” Axel said, “Probably since fifth grade if I have to pick a time.”

“But how did you know?” Hayner asked.

“I don’t know” Axel said, “It just…kind of starting making more sense. I was way too old to still think that girls had cooties. That was my first clue. Not that gay guys think girls are gross, it’s just that I used to just sit there with a blank expression any time my friends would talk about them. It just…didn’t interest me. When I got to high school, I had my first kiss with a dude and that pretty much did it. I realized that I didn’t fuck with girls and that I preferred guys.”

“So, like…did you try and convince yourself you were straight?” Hayner asked.

“Nope” Axel said, “Honestly, the worst thing you can try to do is fight it. It just makes everything ten times worse. That’s what my cousin told me when I talked to him about it.”

“But that doesn’t make sense” Hayner said, “You don’t just go ‘oh, hey, I don’t think I like girls, guess I’m gay’. It doesn’t work like that, does it?”

“It’s not that cut and dry, Hayner” Axel replied, “But it’s mostly up to you. And sometimes you’re not even gay. You know bisexual is also a possibility, right?”

“Yeah, but…,” Hayner trailed off.

“Give me a scenario,” Axel said. Hayner looked down, twiddling his fingers. He wasn’t sure if he should, but he wouldn’t get the answers he needed if he remained quiet.

“Okay” Hayner started, “So…this friend of mine-,”

“If it’s you, please say it’s you. I hate the friend game,” Axel said, almost laughing. Hayner glared at him and clicked his tongue.

“Fine, it was me” Hayner said, “I was with Selphie. And the goal was to have sex, obviously. We were both down for it.”

“What happened?” Axel asked.

“Me” Hayner said, “It’s like…I was kissing her and…and touching her but then...it just started feeling…weird.”

“Weird?” Axel asked, trying to suppress a chuckle.

“She didn’t feel right” Hayner said, “Everything was too round or too soft or something, I don’t know! It just…it didn’t feel right. Which didn’t make any sense because I like girls! I probably talk about boobs more than I talk about sports!”

“Is there anyone that it does feel right with?” Axel asked.

Hayner’s thoughts immediately went to Seifer.

“N-no,” Hayner said.

“Interesting,” Axel said, eating some more fries.

“So…what?” Hayner asked.

“I mean, Hayner, you still sound like you’re on the fence” Axel said, “I’ve already told you, it’s not that cut and dry. Lots of people aren’t just one way. Some people aren’t attracted to anyone. Some people are attracted to everyone. It’s not that simple all the time. Even straight people struggle because they get confused if they say same someone of the same sex is attractive. But what’s important is that you figure it out and that you’re comfortable with it.”

“But I can’t be gay, Axel!” Hayner said a little too loudly. He covered his mouth even though they were in his room and nobody could hear them.

“Can’t be? Or don’t want to be?” Axel asked.

“I can’t” Hayner said, “I can’t. That’s just it. I like girls!”

“You can be bisexual then,” Axel said.

“But I can’t be that, either!” Hayner argued.

“Who are you attracted to that’s making you question your sexuality?” Axel asked instead.

Hayner went to respond but then shut his mouth. He couldn’t say who. Admitting it out loud was, to him, going to make it real. He couldn’t do that.

“Look, Hayner” Axel said, “This doesn’t happen often, but maybe it’s just a phase.”

“A phase?” Hayner asked.

“Yeah” Axel said, finishing his fries, “A phase. You know, like when kids are obsessed with something and then next week, they couldn’t give two shits about it? Sometimes, it’s the same with your sexuality. You play around with it for a bit, kiss a few bodies, and then you’re over it. And you’re either back to where you started, or you’re something else. But if you’re happy, that’s all that matters.”

“So, whatever I think is going on…is just temporary?” Hayner asked for clarification.

“It could be. It’s not often, but it happens,” Axel shrugged. He shook his head in amusement at the look of relief that flew across Hayner’s face.

Hayner was so relieved. A phase. That’s all it was. It was a phase. It was definitely a phase. He wasn’t gay or bi or none of that. His brain was just messing with him. That’s what it was.

“Thanks Axel. I actually feel a lot better talking to someone about this,” Hayner said.

“No problem. Glad I was helpful,” Axel said. Hayner waved goodbye and left his room, completely forgetting that it was his room they were in. Axel threw his empty bag of fries in the trashcan and laughed.

“Man, Seifer must’ve messed him up,” Axel chuckled to himself.

\---

“There he is!” Riku said happily as Kadaj came through the door. Kadaj yawned as he made his way to the table. Yazoo and Riku had went out for lunch and told their younger brother to come join them at Red Robin. Kadaj wasn’t much for burgers, but he could accept the kind from this restaurant.

“Sorry I took so long, my teacher wouldn’t let us leave until we found one of the calculators,” Kadaj said.

“No problem. We only ordered our drinks,” Yazoo said.

“So, is there a reason we’re out here or are you two just in a really good mood at the same time?” Kadaj asked. Riku and Yazoo exchanged a look and then turned back to Kadaj.

“Actually, baby brother” Riku said, “We’re here for you.”

“Oh? Why?” Kadaj asked. As far as he knew, the only thing he’s done worth a lunch date was any of his recitals, and those haven’t happened yet.

“We wanted to talk to you” Yazoo said, “Kadaj, I feel like you’ve been flying a bit under the radar for a minute.”

“That’s because I don’t cause havoc like the rest of you,” Kadaj said.

“Well, I don’t know about that” Riku said, “You seem to be in Kairi’s hot seat at the moment. Rightfully so, if her rather angry text to me is anything to go by.”

“While I’m aware that Kairi doesn’t particularly like me, I don’t think that garners a lunch intervention,” Kadaj said.

“Oh, this isn’t an intervention. Personally, I’m happy for you. You could’ve picked a person who didn’t have a deadly sister but otherwise-,”

“Wait, wait, wait” Kadaj stopped Yazoo, “What are you talking about?”

“Namine,” Riku said, as if it was obvious. Kadaj raised an eyebrow.

“Namine what?” Kadaj asked, “Did something happen and Kairi blamed me for it?”

“Well, you were part of it, so I would assume so,” Riku laughed. Yazoo laughed as well until he realized that Kadaj was looking at them strange.

“Wait…you really don’t know what we’re talking about, do you?” Yazoo asked.

“No, I don’t,” Kadaj said. Riku and Yazoo gave each other another look, and then Riku pulled out his phone, went to a text message, and showed it to Kadaj across the table.

_Kairi: Riku, I’m going to kick your younger brother’s ass! How dare he defile my sister! I don’t even like him! You’re completely to blame for that, you know. I can’t believe this! Is this what the Twilight House is all about? Just scoring people left and right!? I know Yazoo is a ladies man! You tell Kadaj to stay away from my sister or else I will personally make his life a living hell!_

Kadaj just stared at the phone, not knowing if Kairi had truly just lost her mind, or if something was up. He gave Riku back his phone.

“What the fuck is she talking about? Defiled Namine? How the hell did I do that?” Kadaj asked. He took a sip of his water. This was ridiculous and he didn’t understand what was going on.

“Kairi’s being a little dramatic if you ask me” Yazoo said, “I mean, her sister is her own person and if she decided to have sex with you then that’s-,”

“What?!” Kadaj spat, coughing and choking on his water. He coughed a bit more and used his napkin so his germs wouldn’t get everywhere. When he finally regained composure, he looked over at his two brothers in shock.

“Kairi thinks I had sex with Namine?” Kadaj asked.

“You didn’t? On Saturday night?” Riku asked.

“No!” Kadaj said.

“Didn’t Namine sleep in your room?” Yazoo asked.

“Yeah, but we didn’t have sex!” Kadaj said. _That’s_ what Kairi thinks happened?! How the hell would she even know Namine spent the night in his room?! How did she come to that conclusion!?

“Who told her this?!” Kadaj asked. This was ridiculous!

“She wouldn’t say, but she said the person heard you two talking about it. Something about you being gentle?” Yazoo said, hoping maybe that would jog Kadaj’s memory.

Kadaj rolled his eyes, hard.

“For fucks sake, I wasn’t talking about sex!” Kadaj said, “Namine twisted her ankle on the hike, which was why I was carrying her back. One of the bones in her ankle had moved a bit and I told her I could massage it back into place, which I did. But it was rude to just kick her out at that hour, so she spent the night in my room! We went to sleep watching Netflix, that’s all that happened!”

“You sure you didn’t Netflix and chill?” Riku asked, joking with him. But Kadaj didn’t find this funny.

“Shut up, Riku” Kadaj said, “This isn’t funny.”

“I mean, is it that serious?” Yazoo asked, “I mean, you like Namine, don’t you?”

“That’s not the point” Kadaj said, “The issue is now Kairi hates me a lot more than she already did, and that was because of your dumbass in the first place!”

“How was I supposed to know Kairi didn’t trust you because of me?” Riku asked.

“Baby brother, you better get the situation straight then” Yazoo said, “Because, not that Kairi would gossip, but we can’t be too sure about the other person who saw you two.”

“How many people already think this?” Kadaj asked. Both his brothers shrugged.

“I only know because Riku told me,” Yazoo said.

“Fuck my life,” Kadaj groaned. He slid out of his seat.

“Wait, where are you going?” Riku asked.

“To go find Namine” Kadaj said, a bit frustrated, “She’s going to freak out when she finds out about this, if Kairi hasn’t cornered her about it already.”

\---

“Alright!” Rikku said as she walked back and forth in the living room, “I’ve given you three days to explain yourself. Since you’ve remained quiet, I’ve decided an intervention is necessary.”

Vanille couldn’t help but laugh at her big. She was such a character. She, Rikku, Yuna and Paine were currently sitting in the living room. Vanille should’ve seen this coming after Paine took her back to the dorms in the middle of the party on Saturday. If she was being honest, she was hoping that Paine hadn’t said anything, but apparently the rough child had snitched on her.

“How do you know there’s anything to explain?” Vanille asked, although she knew it was pointless.

“Because only two possibilities happened on Saturday night” Rikku said, “Either something really good, or something really bad. And seeing as Paine took you home, I’m banking a bit on the latter side, which makes me worried.”

“It’s not as bad as you think it is” Vanille said, “Just…embarrassing.”

“Little, what happened?” Rikku asked, finally done pacing, “We worked so hard for you to get Yazoo’s attention and you left? What happened?”

“I…I don’t know” Vanille said, “I mean, everything was going fine. We were outside, he offered that I could wear one of his sweaters because I got cold. Then when we got upstairs, it was kind of obvious that we weren’t up there to get me a sweater, but you know, I was playing around a bit. Just waiting to see how long he was going to take to get to the point.”

“And then what?” Yuna asked.

“And then he finally ended the sweater game. It was fine. We were kissing, he even picked me up. I was fine, the moment was there, we were both into it,” Vanille described.

“And then?” Rikku asked.

_And then, I had the nerve to get extremely nervous and I backed out the second he undid my bra and I ran out like the chicken I turned out to be._

“Riku came through the door,” Vanille said. Rikku groaned.

“Oh no! Instant mood spoiler!” Rikku said.

“Damn, that must’ve been awkward,” Yuna said.

“Yeah, for me!” Vanille said, “I’m sure Yazoo wasn’t even phased, but I was embarrassed…so I left.”

“This is the second time Riku has had horrible timing,” Paine laughed.

“I know. It’s annoying,” Vanille added, glad that they took the bait, “Am I released now? I’ve got a paper to work on.”

“Seeing as it wasn’t your fault or Yazoo didn’t do anything stupid, I guess you’re free,” Rikku said. Vanille shook her head and walked back to her room. Once inside, she sighed and leaned against the door.

She couldn’t have told them the truth. If they knew she had chickened out, then that would mean all their help would’ve been for nothing. She’s not even sure why she got so nervous. Everything was going fine. But the second Yazoo undid her bra, she freaked out. It was almost like she decided right then and there that she wasn’t comfortable with being naked in front of him, even though that was part of the goal. She just felt goosebumps up her spine and her heart was beating too fast and…

Maybe she just wasn’t ready.

The pressure. It was too much. The expectation from her friends once she confessed that she wanted to have sex. But was she more talk than anything now? After all, she was the one who insisted that she was ready. She was the one who had a recording of two of her friends having sex and got off on it. Why wouldn’t she be ready to have sex? Especially with someone like Yazoo, who was experienced? But if she wasn’t ready, then how come she didn’t know until just then? She felt so embarrassed, running away from Yazoo like that. After all that hard work she put into getting to that point, and she backed out. Yazoo must think she’s a total tease now.

Vanille flopped onto her bed. This wasn’t fair. She knew she was ready. She had no idea what the hell scared her off. But she knew one thing for sure.

Yazoo was definitely not inviting her up to his room anytime in the near future. She would have to start all over again if that was even a smart move to make.

Her phone buzzing tore her out of her pitiful thoughts, and she looked over at it.

_Yazoo: Hey, are you busy? I would like to talk to you._

Vanille felt her face flush.

Fuck.

\---

“You look down, Terra,” Cloud said as he threw the frisbee over to him. He, Terra, and Zack were currently in one of the fields, playing frisbee.

“Is it that obvious?” Terra asked as he threw it to Zack. Zack missed it but he picked it up off the ground.

“Trouble in paradise?” Zack asked, laughing a bit as he threw the frisbee to Cloud.

“Same old reel” Terra said, “Although, I unintentionally hurt his feelings the other day.”

“What did you do?” Cloud asked, throwing the frisbee. Terra caught it and threw it to Zack before answering.

“I was reading a copy of The Crucible, and he mistook my reasonings and thought it meant I was coming to the show,” Terra said.

“Ouch,” Zack said, throwing the frisbee.

“He’s still upset about it? I thought you two made up that same day,” Cloud said, just barely catching the frisbee.

“We did…sort of” Terra said. Cloud didn’t throw the frisbee. Instead, he was just holding it, looking at Terra.

“What’s sort of?” Cloud asked. Zack started walking closer. Terra wanted to roll his eyes. He guessed the game was over.

“I mean, he understood that I didn’t mean to hurt his feelings, and we ended up taking a bath together and whatnot” Terra explained, “But you know how you get that feeling that they’re still upset about something? That’s what it feels like right now.”

“I can understand that” Cloud said, “I think Tifa sometimes only half forgives me. I have to earn the other half if I fuck up bad.”

“Yeah” Terra said, “I mean, I know he’ll get over it. I just hate knowing that he’s still upset with me. Either that or he’s still upset about that song.”

“Song?” Zack asked.

“Oh, he wanted to show me some new song he learned, but he caught me as I was waist deep into a research paper. I told him I would listen to it later, but he hasn’t asked about it yet,” Terra said.

“You know, Terra, there’s an easy fix for this,” Cloud said.

“Which is?” Terra asked.

“Just go see a show,” Cloud said as if it was obvious. To him, it was very obvious. As much as Ventus preached that it didn’t bother him, he knew somewhere deep down that Ventus was slightly bothered that his boyfriend of six years had never seen a single production.

“You know I can’t” Terra said, “You guys shows conflict heavily with my schedule, and that’s not just my internship. I even tried sophomore year to see a show and I wasn’t able to because either the seats were sold out, a show got cancelled because of weather, or I was too tired from everything else to go. Besides, I don’t think that’s the golden ticket anyway. Ventus doesn’t care that I don’t show up. He understands.”

“It would still be nice, Terra,” Cloud said.

“Well, Cloud, be fair. It’s not like Ventus goes out of his way to explore anything that Terra’s interested in” Zack said, “I mean, Terra’s niche is technology, and I don’t see Ventus going around trying to be interested in that.”

“I don’t need him to be interested in that” Terra said, “He tried when he was in the hospital. He got confused and I let it go.”

“See? Which is why it shouldn’t bother Ventus that Terra doesn’t come to shows,” Zack concluded.

“It doesn’t bother him” Terra said, more assertive, “I think he’s just upset that it keeps coming out as an argument. I won’t lie, I’ve been stressed knowing our schedules are about to be more chaotic since it’s getting further into the semester. I may have been taking it out on him a bit.”

“Him and theater, to be exact,” Cloud said. Terra looked over at the platinum blond.

“I’m sensing a double meaning in that,” Terra said. He didn’t do with beating around the bush. If Cloud had something to say, then he needed to say it.

“I’m just saying that you two only really seem to argue when it comes to Ventus doing theater,” Cloud said.

“That’s because I just found out that some of his roles are requiring him to do things that, quite personally, I’m not okay with. Like Dog Sees God. You don’t think it was weird to kiss your little onstage?” Terra asked. Cloud could see the bit of tension behind his eyes. He probably wasn’t happy that he was talking to someone who kissed his boyfriend on stage in a very nonfriendly way.

“Onstage, he’s not my little. He’s a co-star. And we talked about it before we did anything. It’s a safety precaution, like a fight call. Everything was orchestrated down to where our hands went,” Cloud said. He wasn’t scared of Terra. If he had a problem with him kissing his boyfriend, that was a personal issue he had to deal with on his own. But he was going to let him know right now that he and Ventus’s kiss scene was rehearsed and orchestrated.

“I’m not mad at you” Terra said, sensing some tension, “I’m mad that he didn’t tell me about it. He told me everything else except that part.”

“Maybe he did, and you didn’t listen,” Cloud mumbled.

“What?” Zack asked.

“I said he probably forgot. Either way, it’s in the past. But if he’s upset with you about the song like you mentioned, then you’ve got two options. You can either go see The Crucible or let him sing the song for you. He likes singing for you, you know that, right?” Cloud asked.

“I know that,” Terra replied. That was very much true. And Terra would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it when it happened. Ventus just had horrible timing when he wanted to do anything.

“I’ve gotta go pick Tifa up from dance class, I’ll see you guys later,” Cloud said, saluting them before walking away. When he got out of ear shot, Zack turned to Terra.

“You think he’s right?” Zack asked.

“Not really. I mean, he doesn’t know Ventus as much as he thinks he does. Ventus knows I can’t see a show. But I can make it up to him by listening to that song, I guess,” Terra said.

“Aqua told you he was having too much freedom in the theater department. And I feel like Cloud’s only defending him because that’s his little, and not because he actually believes Ventus is upset about it,” Zack explained.

“Zack, Ventus _was_ upset that I wasn’t coming,” Terra said.

“Yeah, but that was because he saw you reading the play. Has he expected you to come any other time?” Zack asked. Terra shook his head.

“Then that proves that he’s not upset about you not coming. He just got ahead of himself this time. I think it’s the song. Point blank. But you know Ventus better than everyone else, you’ve known him the longest,” Zack said.

Terra could only nod, agreeing with Zack. Ventus knew the drill by this point, and if he really felt upset about it, he would’ve said something. Ventus just took a long time to recover. He always did.

He would find a day to let Ventus the song he wanted.

\---

Sora hated papers. He absolutely hated them. What was the point in writing papers that didn’t prove anything? And why did they have to be over five pages? Sora was beginning to think that teachers liked reading long and boring works, because why else would every single one of them assign a paper longer than five papers? Don’t they realize they’re not the only class college students have? And even in high school?

He was currently sitting in the library, racking his brains because he couldn’t force it to work anymore. That, and he was still distracted from Sunday morning. Waking up in Riku’s bed wasn’t what he was expecting when he opened his eyes. At first, he thought something bad had happened, but Riku was up and dressed by the time Sora got up, and he assured Sora that he just fell asleep in his bed. Sora knew Riku wasn’t lying, so he felt assured that Riku had behaved himself. He had pushed away the erotic thought of Riku doing something to him in his sleep, because not only was that weird but also because given their current situation, Riku wasn’t allowed to do that.

Sora sighed. If he had to list things that he missed about being with Riku, it was definitely when Riku just found reasons to hold him. He used to touch him all the time. Have his arm around him if he was cold, he would give him piggyback rides (which Yazoo now does), he used to wrap Sora up in a big fluffly towel once they finished having a shower, and Sora missed being in his arms.

But now anytime Sora thought about being in his arms, he would remember that someone else was in Riku’s arms as well and he would find himself feeling upset all over again. He shook himself out of his thoughts. He didn’t have time to think about their relationship. He was the one that ended it, and for the right reasons.

“Alone, again, my pet?” Sora heard a voice coming towards him. He groaned.

Reno.

Just great.

“You’re not allowed to sit next to me,” Sora said immediately.

“Cold, baby doll. Cold,” Reno chuckled. He didn’t sit down. Instead, he leaned over the sofa Sora was sitting on, looking at his paper.

“What are you writing about?” Reno asked.

“Noh Theater,” Sora clipped.

“What’s that?” Reno asked.

“It’s a form of Japanese theater. There are books on it in the theater section if you want to be so nosy,” Sora said, pointing off in any direction. Reno sucked his teeth.

“Why you being so mean, babe? I haven’t touched you,” Reno said.

“Because I don’t want to be around you. Can you please leave me alone?” Sora asked. He didn’t want to deal with Reno right now. Not ever for that matter.

“Aw, did that silver haired moron do something to upset you? You’re only ever this mean to me because of him,” Reno said.

“I’m mean to you because you’re harassing me. Leave, Reno,” Sora tried again. Sora didn’t like being mean by any reasons, but Reno always brought out the worse in him. Sora was trying to be nice though. He didn’t want to be mean, but Reno was pushing it.

“All I did was ask you what you were writing about. How is that harassing you?” Reno asked.

“I…I guess it’s not” Sora said, “But you know that’s not how it always is.”

“You’re hard to resist. Can you blame me for wanting to be around you?” Reno asked, suddenly jumping over the couch, and plopping down. Sora tensed his shoulders. He just told him not to sit next to him.

“Reno, what do you want? I need to finish this,” Sora said, annoyed now.

“I could help you if you want,” Reno said.

“I don’t need your help,” Sora said.

“Yes, you do. You’ve written the same sentence three times in two separate paragraphs, and some of these sentences are grammar issues, which is why you’ve got so many blue lines going on,” Reno pointed out. Sora looked over at his screen to see what he was talking about. He knew about the blue lines, they were there to alert him anyway, but Sora would be lying if he didn’t know why some of it was considered wrong.

“I’ll fix it later,” Sora said.

“But do you know how to fix it?” Reno asked.

“Do you?” Sora asked.

“Actually, yes” Reno said, “I happen to major in English, babe. I can spot a grammar error from a mile away. I can make this paper looks ten times better than it does now. All you need to do is provide the information and I’ll write it.”

“Really?” Sora asked. Was Reno telling the truth? Sora would definitely not prefer to write this paper, but Reno was…he wasn’t trustworthy.

“No, Reno” Sora suddenly said, “I can do this myself.”

“Oh, come on” Reno said, “I can make this paper look nice. That way, you’ll get a better score because the professor won’t have to spend so much time trying to decipher what you wrote.”

Sora sat there and thought about it. One the good hand, this meant he didn’t have to spend as much time on this stupid paper. And he would get a better score, as his papers haven’t exactly been getting the greatest grades since he stated university. But on the bad hand…

It was Reno, who was caused a lot of trouble for him last year.

“I see your debate” Reno said, “So, I’ll make you a bet. If you let me help you work on your paper, I promise that I won’t bother you until after your show is done.”

“How do you know about the show?” Sora asked.

“I have to see it for an elective assignment” Reno shrugged, “So I have to know. Do we have a deal? I help you with your paper, and leave you alone for a while?”

“Why can’t you just leave me alone forever?” Sora asked.

“Because that’s not possible. You’re too cute,” Reno smiled. Sora rolled his eyes.

“And what do you want out of this? I know you’re not just doing this out of the kindness in your heart,” Sora said. Reno laughed.

“You know me so well” Reno said, “What I want is simple; a nude pic.”

“Forget it, Reno,” Sora said, completely void of any humor. That only made Reno laugh for real.

“I’m joking, I’m joking” Reno said, “You’re not the type of person to do that. I wouldn’t ask that of you.”

“Then what do you want?” Sora asked.

“I want a date,” Reno said.

“A date?”

“Yeah. One date” Reno said, “Only because you still have it in your head that I’m some jerk, and I promise my bark is much worse than my bite. I would like to treat you to a date, the proper way. That’s all I want.”

Sora looked back at his laptop, contemplating. This was dangerous waters. Was getting this paper done correctly really worth a date with Reno? He didn’t like Reno by any means, and all Reno did was annoy him. He and Riku hated each other, and he knew there was no way he would be able to explain this to him, or Ventus, or anyone for that matter. Was this really worth it?

But Sora knew how his grades were looking right now. These papers were tearing down his GPA, but he wasn’t the best in communicating what he wanted to say through paper. The semester had only just started, and he was already struggling. Reno _was_ an English major.

This was dangerous…but it didn’t have to be.

“I have conditions,” Sora said. Reno tilted his head to side.

“Go on,” he said.

“We go somewhere public, because I don’t want to be alone with you” Sora said, “And under no circumstances are you allowed to touch me. Don’t hold my hand, don’t hug me, don’t touch me at all. And if you say one thing that I don’t find appropriate, then you take me home immediately.”

“Deal,” Reno said, like it wasn’t a big deal. Sora hadn’t expected him to agree to that so easily.

“Okay…then deal,” Sora said. Reno took his laptop off his lap and scrolled to the top of page one. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a glasses case.

“You wear glasses?” Sora asked, surprised.

“Only when I’m reading” Reno said, “Now, let’s look at this monstrosity you call a paper.”

_Alright, that’s it for this chapter! It’s a little short, but the other three things I had planned were making this chapter way too long! What do you all think? Should Terra have listened to Cloud? Is Yazoo upset with Vanille? What are Kadaj and Namine going to do? Is Hayner just in denial by this point? And is Sora truly playing with fire? Stay tuned! Poof!_

_Also, I would like to point out that I do not support Vanille’s way of thinking. If you’re not ready for sex, then you’re not ready and there’s nothing to be ashamed about. Never force yourself to do something you’re not ready to do! I made her like that solely for the sake of this story! Alright, see you in the next chapter!_


	20. Tuesday Troubles Part Two

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. This fic is purely for fun._

Tuesday Part Two

Vanille purposely got to the park first before Yazoo so she could get her story straight. She was completely prepared for what she knew Yazoo was about to say to her. He was going to call her a tease. Vanille was sure of it. There was no way he was going to say anything else. He was most likely mad at her too. To walk out on someone like that in the middle of that is just rude. She knew it. But she had a plan. All she had to say was that she remembered suddenly that her period was on. That was it. Or, if Yazoo didn’t really believe that, then she could say that she hadn’t taken her pill that day. Either one was reason enough to not have sex. Period sex to her just sounded gross and having sex without taking the pill was just a huge no.

Vanille took a breath as she finally saw Yazoo coming down the path. She could do this.

“How did you beat me here?” Yazoo asked.

“My professor let us out early. He had a family emergency to attend,” Vanille said. She moved over so he could sit down. There was a minute of silence as both tried to figure out how to start.

“Listen, about Saturday-,”

Vanille pinched the insides of her hands. Here it was. Period and pill. Period and pill. Period and-

“I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable.”

“I was on my-wait, what?” Vanille asked, stopping her prepared answer short. Did Yazoo just…apologize?

“I’m sorry about Saturday night” Yazoo said, “I didn’t realize that you were uncomfortable. I kind of wish you had said something, but it’s my fault nonetheless. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“What? Oh no, no, you’ve got it all wrong,” Vanille said. _That’s_ why Yazoo wanted to talk to her? Because he thought that _he_ did something wrong? That was the furthest thing from the truth! He had nothing to do with her running out like that!

“How so?” Yazoo asked. As far as he was concerned, Vanille ran out because he made her uncomfortable.

“It’s wasn’t your fault, it was mine,” Vanille said.

“You sure? Because you ran from my room pretty swiftly,” Yazoo replied. Vanille shook her head.

“No, um, it’s just that…okay, I was uncomfortable, but it wasn’t because of you,” Vanille said. So much for her prepared answers. She couldn’t use those excuses now, not with finding out Yazoo thought it was his fault. He was completely guiltless in all of this.

“Then what happened? If you don’t mind me asking?” Yazoo asked. He honestly wanted to know, because it wasn’t often (actually, Vanille was the first) that a girl went running from his room. He was a little embarrassed about it. But he was mostly concerned for Vanille.

“I wasn’t…I mean…” Vanille was trying to come up with something, anything that didn’t make her sound like a complete tease, “I…wasn’t ready. I thought I was. Change of plans midway through.”

“So, it wasn’t because of anything I did?” Yazoo asked, just to clarify. Vanille shook her head.

“It wasn’t anything you did, I promise. You were fine. I was the one pushing myself…it backfired,” Vanille said. It wasn’t completely the truth, but it wasn’t exactly a lie either. The pressure had gotten to her and she chickened out. But that didn’t make her feel any better.

“If that’s all it was, then why did you avoid me for two days?” Yazoo asked.

“I was afraid that you now thought I was a tease,” Vanille said quietly.

“I never thought that” Yazoo said, “I was more concerned about you running out my room like you saw a ghost over what actually happened. You’re not a tease for backing out.”

 _That’s only because you don’t know the whole story,_ Vanille thought bitterly. If she told him that she had originally only started talking to him just to have sex with him, only to bail, then he would _definitely_ think she was a tease.

“Well, to sum it up, you’re not to blame. It was me. Sorry if I worried you,” Vanille said, trying to end the conversation. Even though she now knew that Yazoo didn’t think she was a tease, she was still upset about the fact that it hadn’t happened. And this time, Riku wasn’t to blame.

“You still look upset” Yazoo said, “Are you okay?”

“Yes…no,” Vanille said, blowing out a puff of breath, “It’s just…oh, this is going to sound really weird.”

“I’ve listened to a drunk Sora tell a story about a leprechaun and a box of cheerios on an adventure. I promise you it can’t be any weirder than that,” Yazoo chuckled. It made Vanille laugh a moment too. She didn’t even want to know what the drunk sunflower had come up with.

“It’s just…I’m mad at myself” Vanille said, pouting, “I don’t like the fact that I ran out. First because it was just really lame on my part, and second, it wasn’t fair! I really was ready! Or at least I thought I was, which is a bit insulting. I probably think about having sex more than I actually study for class, which is unhealthy, I’m aware. But I wanted it to happen! It’s like when you’re in a store, and you pick up this item that you’ve been eyeing forever, and you have it in your cart, and you’re in line to buy it and then at the very last second, you put it on top of the soda machine because you decided you didn’t need it. That’s what it felt like!”

Vanille had no idea why she just decided to open up and tell Yazoo about this. But she felt like she had to explain herself now. She _was_ ready, it was just a slip up on her part! Something spooked her and it ruined everything! But, for some reason, she wanted Yazoo to know that she wasn’t being a chicken, and that she had intended to see everything through. Something just…made her leave.

“I’m not making any sense, am I?” Vanille asked, finally realizing how weird she sounded right now.

“I mean, it’s a bit odd that you just compared sex to grocery shopping, but I think I get what you’re saying” Yazoo said, and Vanille wanted to kick herself, “But as I said, I don’t think you’re a tease. It happens. I’m just glad you’re okay and that I didn’t do anything that made you run.”

“Sorry if I worried you,” Vanille said.

“No need to apologize..but could you maybe stop avoiding me now?” Yazoo asked, the hint of a smile on his face. Vanille laughed and nodded. She _was_ being a bit dramatic with that.

“Good” Yazoo said, giving her hand a squeeze, “Do you need a ride back? I promised Ashe I would pick her up for lunch if you want to join us.”

“Why do I feel like this is the polite way of kidnapping me again?” Vanille asked. This wouldn’t be the first time Yazoo had used her as a decoy when it came to Ashe.

“Well, I’m giving you the option to back out this time,” Yazoo said.

“I’m only saying yes because this walk was fifteen hot minutes. But you’re buying,” Vanille said.

“Fair enough,” Yazoo said. He stood up and offered his hand, which Vanille took out of sheer chivalry. She had to give it to him, the man had manners. Vanille smiled to herself.

Maybe she had a second chance after all.

\---

Namine was trying to focus on her ballet warm up but she had been finding it extremely difficult these past two days. Ever since Kairi had sent her a text message saying they needed to talk, she has yet to actually speak to her sister outside of rehearsals, and Namine didn’t understand what was going on. If they needed to talk, then how come they haven’t done it? And to talk about what?

Her phone started ringing but as she went to answer it, she heard a knock on her door instead. She looked at the phone and slid the call to voicemail, not bothering to see who called.

“Who is it?” Namine called to the door.

“Kairi,” the voice responded. Namine felt her nerves tighten. Great.

“It’s open,” Namine announced. She went back to her bar out of pure instinct as Kairi came in and closed the door.

“We need to talk,” Kairi said. Namine nodded.

“That’s what you said before you stopped talking to me for two days,” Namine pointed out.

“I was trying to get my thoughts together” Kairi said, “But I’m good now. Could you sit down, please?”

Namine honestly didn’t want to leave the bar but she nodded regardless and sat down on a chair as Kairi sat on her bed. Namine felt like she was about to be interrogated and she didn’t like it.

“So, what do we need to talk about?” Namine asked.

“What happened on Saturday?” Kairi asked.

“Huh? I went on the hike, remember?” Namine asked.

“I know, but I mean afterward,” Kairi said.

“We came back to campus. A lot later than we planned but we got back eventually,” Namine said.

“And Kadaj was with you?” Kairi asked.

“He lives in the same building. It only made sense for us to walk here together,” Namine said, as if it was obvious, which to her, it was. What was Kairi getting at?

“Really? Because a little birdy told me that you weren’t walking. I also happen to know that you didn’t go to your room on Saturday night either,” Kairi said.

“So? I’m obviously not dead if I’m sitting here talking to you” Namine said, “Kairi, what’s this about? You’re acting really strange right now.”

“Namine, you promise to be honest if I ask you something?” Kairi asked.

“What is going on?” Namine asked instead. She didn’t know what was going on with Kairi, but it was starting to get on her nerves and she wanted answers.

“Namine, did you sleep with Kadaj?” Kairi asked. Namine blinked. What? Huh?

“Sleep? As in…sexual?” Namine asked.

“Yes.”

“What? No! What makes you think I did?” Namine asked, completely shocked. That’s what all of this was about? She thought she had sex with Kadaj? When? Why? How?

“Look, I received a text message saying that you and Kadaj came in Saturday night and that you slept in his room. And the conversation they overheard you two talking about sounded like you were talking about sex,” Kairi explained. Namine pursed her lips.

“And you just believed them without actually asking me?!” Namine asked.

“Why did you spend the night in Kadaj’s room?” Kairi asked, rather accusingly.

“We were watching Netflix and fell asleep!” Namine said, “We didn’t have sex! Good god, how could you believe something like that?! Who told you this?”

“That’s not important” Kairi said, getting off the bed, “Why was he carrying you?”

“Because I hurt my ankle” Namine replied, “And he was being nice by carrying me back.”

“He could’ve carried you to your room then if he was that strong,” Kairi said.

“He didn’t want to wait for the elevator,” Namine said, which was exactly what Kadaj told her. Kairi rolled her eyes.

“Sure, he didn’t” Kairi said, “Look, Namine, if you did have sex, I would appreciate it if you told me, although it wouldn’t make me happy either way right now.”

“We didn’t do anything! Nothing happened!” Namine said. She couldn’t believe this right now. Kairi made the assumption that she and Kadaj slept together just because somebody told her tiny bits of something they overheard and saw? Kairi was better than that! How could she believe this without asking her own sister first?

“You’re not lying?” Kairi asked. She really hoped she wasn’t. It wasn’t that she would be mad at Namine for having sex, she’s grown and can make her own decisions…it was just the choice.

“No, I’m not, and I’m really upset that you chose to believe someone else over me. You didn’t even ask me first, which was really stupid on your part” Namine said, annoyed now, “Besides, you wouldn’t even be here right now if it was about me and any other person. You’re only concerned because it’s Kadaj, which is beyond stupid.”

“Oh, it’s stupid because I’m worried about my little sister?” Kairi asked, offended.

“No, it’s stupid that you don’t like Kadaj because of Riku. They’re two different people. Kadaj is actually a nice person,” Namine said.

“He’s only nice to you because he likes you,” Kairi said.

“You don’t even know that. _I_ don’t even know that, but it wouldn’t matter either way!” Namine said.

“Yes, it would. Namine, you don’t need to have anything to do with him outside of dance class. I don’t like him around you,” Kairi said, “And as your older sister, I feel like I have a right to express my worries about that Twilight family.”

Now it was time for Namine to roll her eyes, “I can’t believe I’m hearing this right now. Kairi, you have no reason other than what Riku’s done to not like Kadaj. He hasn’t done anything to you, and he hasn’t done anything to me.”

“Do you like him?” Kairi asked.

“Even if I did, that wouldn’t give you the right to intervene. We’re friends, and honestly, even if I did have sex with him, I wouldn’t tell you based upon how you’re reacting right now,” Namine said.

“Namine, I’m not trying to be the bad guy. You can hang out with whoever you want. But I’ve heard about Kadaj when he was in high school. And he was a ladies man just like the rest of the Twilight family, gay or straight. He’s a smooth talker, Namine, that’s just how they are,” Kairi said. Why couldn’t Namine just understand that she was just looking out for her? She didn’t want someone else close to her to be burned by the Twilight family. 

“Kadaj isn’t like that,” Namine said.

“Namine, I just don’t want you hanging out with him, is that too much to ask?” Kairi asked.

“Yes, it is, actually,” Namine said. Kairi glared.

“So, you do like him,” Kairi said.

“Kairi, you can see yourself out,” Namine said, getting up. She went straight to her bar and purposely turned the other way, continuing her warm-ups. She waited until she heard her door shut to relax her body, which wasn’t happening.

It wasn’t often that she and Kairi fought, but Namine couldn’t believe how fickle Kairi was being right now. Basing someone else’s personality off someone else who did wrong was just…wrong. And she honestly believed that Namine had sex with him too, without even asking her first! Why was her sister treating her like she was five years old? Telling her who she could and couldn’t hang out with? Kadaj was a nice guy, which was hard to find than most think. If she wanted to hang around him, that was her choice. It didn’t matter if she liked him or not, which she hadn’t given enough time to think about. Kairi needed to calm down. She knew Namine better than that. Why was she giving her such a hard time? And why was she so against the Twilight family? All because of what Riku did?

Thinking about earlier made Namine stop and look at her phone to see who had called her.

It was Kadaj. And he left her a text message.

_Kadaj: Namine, we need to talk. There’s a rumor going around about us._

Namine frowned. A rumor? Great, now she had more than her sister to deal with.

_Namine: I know. And we need to find out who started it._

\---

“Sora!” Vanitas called from upstairs, “Why is the beast in my room?!”

“He’s not a beast” Sora called back as he made his way up the stairs.

“You said he had no reason to come into my room and yet there he is, on my bed,” Vanitas said, gesturing over to his bed where Mr. Midnight was laying down, awakened from his sleep by Vanitas shouting. Sora got the door and smiled.

“Awww,” Sora said, “He probably likes your pillows.”

“Get the demon out of my room,” Vanitas said. Sora rolled his eyes and laughed. He bent down and held out his hand.

“Come here, Mr. Midnight. Come here,” Sora cooed. Mr. Midnight jumped off the bed and walked over to Sora, who scooped him up and nuzzled behind one of his ears.

“You can’t come in Vanitas’s room, Mr. Midnight,” Sora said.

“Yeah, demon, unless you want to end up losing all your nine lives,” Vanitas said. Sora held Mr. Midnight a little away from Vanitas.

“So mean” Sora said, “But also, I told you not to leave your door open. He likes to wander. Besides, he’s lived here longer than you, he had a right.”

“And I’ve got a right to slaughter him. You’re dismissed,” Vanitas said, going into his room and closing the door. He heard Sora make a noise at the door before walking away, talking to Mr. Midnight. Vanitas took the sheets off his bed and pillows, throwing them in the laundry basket and putting on new sheets. He had just done laundry yesterday. He was really going to slaughter that cat.

The Dance Macabre began ringing on his phone, alerting him. He snatched it out his pocket as he fixed the last pillow with a new sheet and smiled.

Ventus.

“It’s your lucky day, demon” Vanitas said, “Someone interesting has distracted me from plotting your timely death.” He slid the circle to answer, “What’s up, blondie?”

“Hi to you too” Ventus said, “Look, are you busy right now?”

“Miss my lips that much?” Vanitas asked. Ventus groaned and he laughed.

“In your dreams,” Ventus said.

“You’ve threatened this once before, remember how that ended? I’d find a new one if I were you,” Vanitas said.

“Look, are you busy?” Ventus asked.

“No, why?” Vanitas asked.

“I…I need to get out of the house. Homework is driving me crazy and I need some fresh air…with company,” the blond said.

“Okay, but I’m driving. No offense, but I’ve seen you drive and you drive like an old person. Be there in ten minutes,” Vanitas said, and he hung up before Ventus could reply. He smiled to himself.

For someone who was intent on not kissing him anymore, he sure needed his company a lot.

When he arrived at Ventus’s house, he didn’t have to wait long as he saw Ventus come out the door almost instantly. He got into the passenger side of the car.

“Anxious much?” Vanitas asked.

“Be quiet,” Ventus said.

“So, it’s almost eight. Where do you want go?” Vanitas asked as he mindlessly drove down the block.

“…Anywhere is fine with me,” Ventus said, his normal façade dropping a bit. He was starting to think that this was a bad idea but he knew Vanitas wasn’t about to turn around.

“The bar it is. I don’t know about you, but I need a drink,” Vanitas said, now driving with a destination in mind.

The ride into the inner city was quiet as Ventus stared out the window. He knew what he was doing right now went against everything he was trying to prevent, but he didn’t really have an option. He needed to talk to someone, and the only reason he couldn’t talk to Sora about it was because he would have to explain other things that he knew would only disappoint his best friend. It would also prove that he lied to him and he wasn’t ready to have that conversation. He was thankful that Vanitas didn’t try to start conversation while driving.

Vanitas pulled up to a place called The Hidden Cave, a rather popular drinking spot, known for its great margaritas and hot wings. The two went in and sat down at the bar. Vanitas ordered a white Russian while Ventus ordered a rum and coke. As the two waited for their drinks, Vanitas decided to address it.

“Alright, so what was the reason my company was required?” Vanitas asked.

“Because I couldn’t talk to Sora about it,” Ventus said.

“Why not? Aren’t you two best friends for a reason?” Vanitas asked.

“We are but…it’s not something that I could explain without explaining everything else,” Ventus sighed.

“So, what’s going on?” Vanitas asked. Ventus bit his lip.

“I made a really bad…assumption regarding Terra and even though we made up, I’m still upset about it,” Ventus said.

“I’m not too keen on hearing about your love life with Mr. Technology, but since I dislike your sad face more, elaborate on this assumption,” Vanitas said.

“Well…I found a copy of The Crucible under his pillow a few days ago” Ventus said, “And I thought that he was reading it because he was planning to see the show.”

“And?” Vanitas asked. Their drinks arrived and they thanked the bartender before Ventus continued.

“He wasn’t planning to see the show,” Ventus said.

“From what I’ve been told, this isn’t a rare occurrence,” Vanitas said. Ventus sighed and sipped his drink. 

“It wasn’t the fact that he wasn’t coming” Ventus said, “It was why Terra was reading it to begin with.”

“What was his purpose in reading the play if he wasn’t planning to come?” Vanitas asked.

“He was reading it to make sure that my character didn’t have any scenes that made him feel uncomfortable with me doing,” Ventus said.

“What the fuck?” Vanitas asked. That sounded extremely stupid.

“Why would he bother to do that?” Vanitas asked.

“Because of me” Ventus said, “Last year, we did this show called Dog Sees God, and there’s a scene in there where Beethoven and CB kiss and have sex when the lights go out. Guess who played Beethoven?”

“And Terra didn’t know about this?” Vanitas asked, connecting the dots.

“He flipped out on me” Ventus said, “He felt so uncomfortable at the fact that I was doing something that intimate, with my big no less, on stage. He said he knows he can’t control my theater, but he wants me to…talk to him about my roles.”

“What the fuck does he think is going to happen? You going to dump him for your co-star?” Vanitas asked.

“I don’t know what he thinks is going to happen. But I agreed that I would talk to him about that stuff, but the fact that he was reading the play instead of just asking me was really bothersome. And when I tried to tell him that, he brought up Dog Sees God and it was all just annoying,” Ventus said sadly. He really hated the fact that Terra did that. This all started over a play that Terra had never seen, and yet now he suddenly wanted to know everything.

“Terra’s not the damn theater police, he doesn’t get to decide what roles you pick. It’s just a play, damnnit” Vanitas said, “I would’ve never agreed to even talk to him about it.”

“Vanitas, it’s only fair,” Ventus said. Vanitas scoffed, setting down his drink.

“In what way is that fair? That’s like convincing someone to go vegan even though they’re not vegan themselves! Terra doesn’t come to the fucking shows, so it doesn’t matter what role you take,” Vanitas said.

“You wouldn’t be upset if your partner was doing a play that required a sex scene onstage and you didn’t know about it?” Ventus asked.

“No, and for two reasons” Vanitas replied, taking a sip of his drink, “One, because I would know because I would actually _ask_ about the show. And two, because it wouldn’t matter because I know who they’re coming home to at the end of the day. It’s just a show. The curtains come down. The lights go up. We get out of costumes. It’s not that big of a deal.”

Ventus opened his mouth and then closed it. Vanitas sounded exactly like him when he was explaining that to Terra. So, what he had said held some type of truth if Vanitas almost said the exact same thing. But Vanitas was also a theater person, so did his stand really count if he was on the same side of the fence?

“Well, I agreed anyway to talk to him about them from now on,” Ventus said. He took another drink.

“So, why are you still upset?” Vanitas asked.

“I’m upset because I can’t believe…how stupid I was to think he was actually coming,” Ventus said.

“You’re not stupid for thinking that your partner was going to support you. You know, like they’re supposed to,” Vanitas rolled his eyes.

“Vanitas, our relationship isn’t like that” Ventus said, his voice catching a bit, “I don’t need Terra to see my shows to know he supports me. He wouldn’t be here now if he didn’t. I don’t have any interest in his technology stuff either. It’s a trade off.”

“But in exchange for what?” Vanitas asked. He really didn’t understand Ventus right now. If neither were interested in each other’s passion, then what was the point?

“There’s no exchange” Ventus said, “That’s just how it is. I don’t need him there to know he loves me. He’s done everything else for me. More than I can ask for.”

“And yet you’re sitting here about to cry because him showing up matters a lot more than you’re letting on,” Vanitas said.

“I’m not about to cry,” Ventus said.

“Your voice hitched, yes you are,” Vanitas said.

“I’m really starting to regret asking for your company,” Ventus said. Vanitas was supposed to helping him feel better, and he was up until now.

“Regret all you want, but I don’t sugarcoat my words. But I do prefer that you cry in my car and not in the middle of the bar and look like one of those hysterical drunks,” Vanitas said.

“I’m not going to cry!” Ventus defended himself, “I told you that doesn’t matter. Terra does everything else.”

“And what makes you think he’s the only one who can do _everything_ _else_?” Vanitas asked, slightly annoyed.

“Because-! Y-you just…never mind. You don’t understand,” Ventus said. Nobody understood, and the closest was Sora. No one was there when everything happened. Only Terra. And he stayed with him. Vanitas would never understand what everything was like. And Ventus wouldn’t be able to explain what everything else was. He just couldn’t. It was just…everything else.

“Whatever” Vanitas said, finishing his drink, “Look, I’m running to bathroom. You want to head out afterwards?”

“Sure,” Ventus said, a bit sour. He was still mad about the fact that Vanitas had assumed he was about to cry. He didn’t see Vanitas roll his eyes before walking away. Ventus finished his drink and waited for the bartender to come gather their checks.

He should’ve known better than to confide in Vanitas. Vanitas liked him, so of course he was going to put Terra in a bad light. It didn’t matter that he said the same thing Ventus himself said to Terra or agreed that he shouldn’t police his roles. For all he knew, Vanitas was probably only saying that because it’s what Ventus wanted him to say. And Vanitas was involved in theater, so he was most likely biased anyway. He should’ve just spoken to Sora. Now that he thought about it, he could’ve told Sora without revealing anything about him and Vanitas…which wasn’t a thing!

“Hey, you!” someone said rather loudly. Ventus turned to see where the commotion was coming from, and was very surprised to see a tall man standing directly in front of him. Was he…was he talking to him?

“Um, are you talking to me?” Ventus asked.

“Yeah, I’m talking to you, bub!” the man said, and Ventus tensed. This man did not sound happy.

“Do I know you?” Ventus asked. The man pointed at him.

“Where’s my money, partner!? You’ve owed me fifty bucks for a week now and I demand you cough it up!” the man half yelled. Ventus looked around. The man was starting to cause a scene.

“Sir, I don’t know you. I think you’ve got me confused with someone else,” Ventus said, slipping out of his chair after, trying to defuse the situation.

“Oh, no I don’t!” the man yelled, “There’s two things in this world I never mix up! My wife, and people who con me out of my money! Now hand it over!”

“Take that outside!” one of the bartenders called from the bar. The man ignored him.

“What’s the name of the guy you’re looking for? I’m sure it’s not me,” Ventus said. People were staring and it was making him nervous. He didn’t like this. He didn’t like this at all. Where the hell was Vanitas?

“His name is you! Now cough it up!” the man yelled. Someone tried to explain to the man that he was drunk and needed to settle down, but he paid them no mind, his eyes trained on Ventus, who was really beginning to become scared.

“Look, I really have no idea who you’re talking about. I’m sorry,” Ventus said, and he decided that he would just wait for Vanitas outside. He didn’t want to be in this bar any longer. He turned around and began to walk towards the exit.

“Hey, I want my money!” the guy yelled, and he staggered towards Ventus.

Then he pulled him by the back of his shirt.

_“Why you-!”_

_A hand on his back._

_A box of pizza._

_He’s moving. He’s moving fast._

_A flash of white._

“Hey!” was what the man heard before a very angry Vanitas came and pushed the man roughly away from Ventus, who had crumpled to the floor. The man got up to go at his new target, but the bartender had finally called security from the door and he was now handling the drunken fellow. Vanitas looked and saw a few people around Ventus, trying to help him to his feet but it wasn’t working.

“Move! Get away from him! He’s not going to get up!” Vanitas said, pushing past the people and getting in front of Ventus, who was staring into nothing.

“Ventus? Ventus, can you hear me?” Vanitas asked, grabbing onto his shoulders.

_Blood. There’s blood everywhere. It’s coming from somewhere. It’s coming from him. He can taste it. He can feel it. There’s shouting. Lots of muffled shouting._

“Ventus! Ventus! Fuck!” Vanitas cursed.

“Hey, is he alright?” The manager asked, coming out from the back, “Do we need to call an ambulance?”

_Red. Blue. Red. Blue. Red. Blue. There’s a bright light. And then…_

**_Pain_ **

**_There’s so much pain._ **

**_But…he can’t react._ **

**_There’s so much pain._ **

**_Why can’t he move?_ **

“He’s not drunk, it’s fine,” Vanitas said. He picked Ventus up and hoisted him onto his back with a bit of help from a woman who was the closest to them. Vanitas thanked her and left the bar, leaving everyone clueless.

“Name a color, Ventus” Vanitas said as he walked, “Name a color!”

_Someone’s calling him. Who is that?_

_Two broken ribs._

_A broken wrist._

“Ven, a color! Now!” Vanitas said as he finally reached his car. He heard the faint noise of Ventus say ‘green’.

“Good, name another color,” Vanitas said as he opened the backseat.

_Mild head wound._

_Sprained ankle._

As Vanitas opened the door to the other side of the car and got in, he heard another quiet voice.

“Pink,” Ventus said softly. Why was it quiet now?

Vanitas pulled him up against him, grabbing hold of his hands.

“Another color,” Vanitas said.

_Internal bleeding._

_Fractured hip._

_His ears were ringing…something warm was holding his hands. Was that now?_

“Blue,” Ventus said, and some of the images were disappearing. Who was touching him?

“Another color.”

_The doctors were gone._

“Purple.”

“One more color.”

_Terra?_

“Black,” Ventus said, the world coming back to him. He opened his eyes. He was in the backseat of a car, and he knew he was still slightly shaking.

“Terra?” Ventus asked, knowing someone was holding him. It was most likely Terra. It was always Terra.

“That’s insulting. It’s me, Vanitas,” Vanitas said. Ventus’s eyes widened. Vanitas? What was…what was Vanitas doing here?

And then the bar came back to him. Vanitas going to the bathroom. The drunken fellow. Him touching him. He crashing to the floor. It was like a scene out of a play.

Another play Terra hadn’t seen.

Ventus had no idea why his brain made that connection, but at that moment he suddenly burst into tears.

Vantas was quiet as he held him.

Ventus couldn’t help but think about what Vanitas had said.

He was right.

He was about to cry.

_And that’s it for this chapter! See why I had to split this into two parts? It would’ve been super long! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this one! Has Ventus finally seen the light? Does Vanille have a second chance? Do you think Kairi is right about the Twilight boys? I’d give a hint about the next chapter, but it would be a bit hard without giving anything away! But just know there’s some investigation, some drunken actions, and an accident! Stay tuned! Poof!_


	21. Different Deck of Cards

_Disclaimer: I don’t own nor have the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. This fic is just for fun._

Wednesday

_Dear Sora,_

_Thanks for your email! This is Pix, so you have the right person. It’s nice to hear from Vanitas’s twin, I’ve heard so much about you!_

_As for your question…it’s complicated. I wouldn’t say that Vanitas doesn’t like me. He’s a bit mad with me, but it’s really his own fault._

_I’m more than willing to explain if Vanitas won’t._

_Sincerely,_

_Pix!_

_P.S. You guys look so alike, it’s scary! I love it!_

\---

Axel smiled happily to himself as he walked down the hallway. He had finished his clay project way ahead of time, which meant he could relax in ceramics class for at least two classes. He would spend the time helping Roxas, who was not the greatest at the wheel. In fact, they had made a bet that whoever finished their project first would get to have a favor done, no matter what it was. Axel smiled to himself in triumph. He couldn’t wait tell Roxas they were doing bondage. As kinky as Axel was, he never actually got to try it out with Roxas. At first, he was afraid he would hurt the little blond, but when Roxas proved to be a bit of a masochist like himself, he had secretly began plotting. The picture of Roxas tied up and not able to hit him during sex turned Axel on a lot more than he cared to admit outside the bedroom. He could just imagine those little blue eyes glaring at him as Axel would tease him into oblivion.

Just as he thought about whistling his way back to the house, he caught sight of something interesting and backed up towards the wall, hiding himself. He peeked back over the wall.

Vanitas and Ventus were in the hallway, Ventus leaning against the wall and Vanitas standing straight. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but he didn’t really care.

If Axel was being honest, he had begun to wonder about those two after they disappeared into the basement during the party at Cloud’s house. Axel knew that Vanitas liked Ventus, but he wasn’t too sure if Vanitas was actually going to pursue him beyond his flirting with him every once in a while. But when they didn’t come back from the basement quickly, and now they were by themselves in conversation, Axel wanted to watch and see just how far Vanitas had gotten.

_Down the Hallway_

“I didn’t mean for us to stay in that parking spot for over an hour,” Ventus was saying.

“I wasn’t about to drive while you cried in the backseat. That would’ve been rude,” Vanitas said.

“I know but…I…I haven’t cried after an attack in so long,” Ventus said, frowning a bit.

“You were about to cry before that happened. I’m not surprised that you burst into tears. Did you tell Terra what happened?” Vanitas asked.

“What? Oh…no,” Ventus said. Vanitas quirked an eyebrow in question. Ventus sighed.

“He just…I don’t want him to worry every second about me. Besides…you handled it just fine,” Ventus said, his cheeks burning.

“You know, there’s a lot more I can handle if you’d let me,” Vanitas said, his mischievous smirk spreading out. Ventus rolled his eyes.

“Can’t you take a compliment without trying to entice me?” Ventus asked, and then he realized that was probably _not_ the right word to use. Vanitas moved too quick for Ventus to react to, and he soon found himself with Vanitas’s arms on both sides of him.

“Entice? Nice choice of words, blondie,” Vanitas said, that smirk growing wider. Ventus swallowed a lump in his throat. Was the temperature rising in this building?

“I didn’t-I didn’t say it was working,” Ventus stammered.

“Yeah, I believe that about as much as I believe in Santa Claus,” Vanitas said.

“Santa Claus makes kids happy, leave him alone,” Ventus laughed. He couldn’t help it, that remark was funny.

“You know what makes me happy?” Vanitas asked, leaning closer. Ventus felt his throat go dry and his ears go red.

“People who aren’t blond?” Ventus asked, trying to dissolve whatever was about to happen…maybe.

“And you,” Vanitas said, and he closed the distance between them, connecting his lips to Ventus’s. Ventus was finding the will to fight him to be a losing battle as of recent, and he kissed him back a lot quicker than he cared to think about. Vanitas pulled him closer to him, off the wall, by his waist and Ventus made a noise in the back of his throat that could be mistaken for a moan.

_End of the Hallway_

Axel’s mouth was hanging open.

 _Damn, Vanitas!_ Axel thought, completely shocked and incredibly impressed. It was one thing to get a kiss from someone you liked, but these two were straight making out in the middle of the hallway, and Ventus was kissing him back!

Axel had to hand it to Vanitas. Ventus didn’t seem like the type to waiver from a relationship. He’s been with Terra for six years, and Axel just didn’t think the tiny blond had it in him to cheat. His best friend was Sora, after all.

And yet, there he was, down the hallway, swapping spit with someone who was definitely not Terra. Axel nodded in approval. He didn’t know what voodoo Vanitas pulled in such a short time, but convincing Ventus to cheat was one for the books. Axel preferred it this way. He wasn’t too keen on Terra, as he thought he was boring, and he didn’t seem like he even paid attention to Ventus. He didn’t understand how the two of them have been together for six years.

But Axel was pretty sure that he’s never seen Ventus kiss Terra like the way he was responding to Vanitas right now.

_Down the hallway_

Ventus suddenly turned his head away and slid out of Vanitas’s hands.

“I-I told you we can’t do this,” Ventus said.

“You obviously don’t mean it if you keep kissing me back,” Vanitas said.

“That’s because you’re confusing me!” Ventus said, “Just…just stop doing whatever it is you’re doing.”

“Please, I do what I like” Vanitas chuckled, “Don’t be mad at me because you prefer my lips over Terra’s.”

“I’m not entertaining that with an answer,” Ventus said, picking his bag up off the floor and walking down the opposite way. Vanitas followed after him.

“Deny all you want, but we’re going to the same class so you may want to get your face together,” Vanitas laughed.

_Down the Hallway_

They walked out of sight, and Axel continued his walk home, now smiling even brighter.

Well done, Vanitas. Well fucking done.

\---

“It’s Cissy,” is what Kadaj tells Namine when they finish ballet class. He grabbed Namine’s bag off the floor as she put on her street shoes. She stood up and they walked out of class, Kadaj still holding her bag.

“How did you find out?” Namine asked. She had been in a whirl of emotions all day yesterday after speaking with Kairi. Her and Kadaj had talked on the phone for two hours yesterday, trying to find out who the hell had started this rumor. Although a lot of the conversation was mostly Kadaj calming Namine down, who wasn’t used to fighting with her sister, so she was rather upset on the phone.

“I asked Yuffie,” Kadaj said.

“How did Yuffie know?” Namine asked.

“She’s Kairi’s roommate. I asked her if she had heard of the rumor and she yeah and she mentioned that Kairi was bitching about it ever since Cissy sent her the text. That’s how I found out it was Cissy,” Kadaj said.

“Well, where’s Cissy?” Namine asked.

“I don’t know. I don’t have her phone number,” Kadaj shrugged. Namine pulled out her own phone out her bag Kadaj was still carrying.

“I’ll ask Vanille. She’s friends with her” Namine said, “I’m glad we found out who started it. But why would Cissy even assume that? It wasn’t any of her business what we were doing.”

“Which was almost the exact opposite of what they thought we were doing” Kadaj said, “I can’t believe Kairi is really basing my character off of Riku’s fuck ups. I didn’t really care at first, because to each their own, but she’s being a little extreme.”

“That’s what I told her. Kairi doesn’t trust your family. I’m sorry if she’s making you uncomfortable,” Namine said sadly.

“It’s your sister. You’re the one that has to deal with her” Kadaj said, “Honestly, maybe she should just talk to Riku. Since all of this is stemming from what went down between him and Sora, maybe he just needs to apologize to her, even though what happened had nothing to do with her.”

“That’s why I’m confused,” Namine said as they got to their dorm at last. They waited for the elevator as they were going to Namine’s room.

“She had nothing to do with what happened. It was all between Riku and Sora,” Namine said.

“And Loz,” Kadaj mumbled.

“I don’t understand why she’s taking that to heart. It didn’t concern her. I understand she’s Sora’s friend, we all are, but Ventus is his best friend and he doesn’t even treat Riku the way she does,” Namine explained.

“Did you ask her about why she seems to hate my family?” Kadaj asked.

“No. She kept trying to turn the conversation into whether I liked you or not” Namine said, at last taking her bag from Kadaj as they reached her room.

“Well, apparently it’s taboo for a boy and girl to hang out unless they like each other,” Kadaj said. He originally had wanted to ask her what her response to Kairi’s question was, but he wasn’t ready to dive into that type of conversation. Namine sat down on her bed and sighed. Kadaj leaned against the door. Both were quiet for a moment.

“If it’s any consolation” Kadaj started, “I’d like to say, speaking for myself, that I’m nothing like Riku. None of us really act like each other, and I’d like to think I have a bit more common sense than Riku does. I mean, the only real thing we all have in common is the hair.”

“You don’t have to tell me” Namine said, “I already know that. I wouldn’t hang out with you if I thought you were bad. Although it does make me wonder why you don’t have a girlfriend.”

“I prefer to focus on things that aren’t related to dating. I prefer to just let that happen on its own” Kadaj said, “I have this weird feeling that if I push for it, then I’ll mess up, so I’d rather let nature handle it.” He opened the door so he could leave. They would have to find Cissy later.

“You have to do a little work yourself,” Namine laughed.

“Hey, I carried your bag, didn’t I?” Kadaj asked before leaving. Namine smiled in response, but it wasn’t until the door closed and she started pulling out her homework did she realize what Kadaj had actually said.

Wait…what?

\---

Vanille knew she was in for it when she saw Ashe walking towards her in the grass. She was sitting in a hammock and she saw Ashe coming down the walkway, and she knew there was no reason for her to be walking down this way unless she was going to class, which was unlikely. Vanille stayed put, already knowing if she tried to leave, it would make it look like she was afraid, which she wasn’t.

She was wondering when Ashe was going to ask her. After she third wheeled her supposed lunch date with Yazoo (even though he invited her), it became very clear that Ashe was starting to catch onto something. But unfortunately for Vanille, she had screwed everything up, so now there was no need for Ashe to worry.

“Hey, Vanille,” Ashe said as she finally got to the hammock field.

“Hey, Ashe,” Vanille said.

“Can I ask you something, and you promise to be honest?” Ashe asked.

“Go for it,” Vanille said, throwing a piece of chocolate in her mouth.

“What’s going on with you and Yazoo?” Ashe asked.

“Nothing,” Vanille said. She mentally added the word unfortunately.

“Are you sure?” Ashe asked.

“Any reason you doubt it?” Vanille asked. She wanted to see what Ashe was thinking.

“It’s just that…you’re starting to appear around him…a lot” Ashe said, “And not saying you’re not allowed to do that or anything, but it just kind of seems a little…out of the blue, so to speak. I mean, you’ve had like one class with him, and he’s not a theater major, but I understand we share the same group of friends. It’s just a little weird is all, suddenly seeing you around him a lot more than usual,” Ashe said.

“Ashe-,”

“I also happen to know you two went upstairs at the last party,” Ashe cut her off, trying to keep her voice even.

“He was lending me a sweater because I got cold outside,” Vanille said. It was technically the truth anyway. It _was_ how they originally got upstairs.

“That’s all?” Ashe asked. Vanille knew that Ashe didn’t believe her, but she had no obligation to tell her what else happened. Besides, she was still embarrassed that she ran out of the room.

“Yeah. I couldn’t fit Tifa’s shirts so he gave me a sweater to wear,” Vanille said.

“If you say so,” Ashe said, more to herself than to Vanille. Vanille sat up a bit straighter.

“Ashe, listen” Vanille said, “I know you like Yazoo. Everyone knows you like Yazoo. I’m friends with you, I wouldn’t try to get with him knowing that you like him.” She felt the lie sting to her lips, but what she was saying was technically true. She wasn’t trying to date Yazoo, she was just trying to have sex with him, which now wasn’t happening because she fled his room. If Ashe wanted him as a boyfriend, then she could have him. Everything Vanille wanted from him was purely sexual.

“It’s not you I’m worried about” Ashe said, and Vanille could’ve sworn she heard the faintest hint of worry in her voice, “It’s Yazoo. You know these Twilight boys, they talk to anything that has two legs and gives them the most attention. And Yazoo’s been a bit too.,.with you.”

“If you need me to back off a bit, I will, Ashe,” Vanille said, “Believe me when I say it’s all just coincidental. Besides, if he didn’t like you, he wouldn’t go on lunch dates and movie dates with you. That’s got to count for something.”

Vanille had no idea why the hell she was feeding into Ashe’s hopes that Yazoo liked her. She didn’t know if he actually held any romantic feelings towards Ashe, but she knew that he held no romantic feelings towards herself, as those feelings were all sexual as she had intended. Now that that was gone, Vanille, at the very least, knew that Ashe didn’t have to worry about him liking her. He was just being nice.

“I…I guess that’s true” Ashe said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “I just wish he would pick up the pace.”

Vanille actually felt a bit sorry for Ashe. Anyone could see that she liked Yazoo, and Vanille began to wonder why Yazoo wasn’t doing anything about it. He was very clearly aware of it, so why was he dragging along her hopes of getting together if he didn’t want her back? She thought to ask him that next time she saw him, but she just remembered that she told Ashe she would back off, so she nixed the idea. She would get one of his closer friends to ask him.

“So, are we cool? I don’t want things to be weird between us,” Vanille said. Ashe nodded.

“We’re fine. Thanks for understanding. Sorry I snubbed you,” Ashe said, and she walked back down the field. Vanille leaned back into her hammock.

She would have to find someone else to lose her virginity to. Now that she had fucked up with Yazoo, she needed to reconsider her options.

Maybe a random at a party isn’t so bad after all?

\---

_Dear Pix,_

_That’s great! Yeah, Vanitas isn’t exactly fond of talking about it, but I’m still trying. It’s just that he doesn’t talk about his Europe friends a lot, and he didn’t seem fond of you when I asked about a picture he has up in his room. It was the one you gave him. What exactly happened?_

_Sincerely,_

_Sora_

\---

“What are you doing over there?” Vanitas as his twin as he changed the channel. He was waiting for Hoarders to come on, but he still had an hour left.

“Disney word searches” Sora said, which was the truth. He left out the email he had just sent to Pix, but he decided that he would try one more time before he left it up to Pix to tell him.

“Hey, Vanitas?’ Sora asked.

“What’s up, twin?” Vanitas asked. Sora bit his lip a bit.

“So…can we talk about Pix now?” Sora asked. He watched his twin tense up at the mention of the name, and he only hoped that Vanitas didn’t think he was doing anything sneaky.

“Why do you want to talk about him?” Vanitas asked, turning to his twin.

“Well, you said we could discuss it later…and it’s been later,” Sora said. Vanitas sighed and ran a finger through his head. He really needed to just start saying no to his twin.

“Sora, there’s nothing really to talk about. He liked me. I didn’t like him. He didn’t take it well. End of story,” Vanitas said.

“Do you still talk to him?” Sora asked. The story was a bit too short for Sora’s liking. And Pix definitely made it sound like there was a _story_. But he wanted to hear it from his twin. He already felt bad about sneaking around behind his back.

“No” Vanitas said, “He got on my nerves after I turned him down. So, I stopped talking to him.”

“Then how come his picture was on your wall?” Sora asked.

“Because it had all of us in it. I pretend the message on the back isn’t there,” Vanitas said.

“Did he take it that bad?” Sora asked.

“Sora, you know how when you tell a child to stop doing something and then they keep doing it until they actually piss you off? That was Pix. No offense, but I really don’t want to talk about it,” Vanitas said. Sora could only nod. He was finding that a bit hard to believe. It was easy to piss Vanitas off, so Sora highly doubted that Pix really did anything wrong. He would make a notion to ask Pix about it later. Vanitas was a hot head, so if anything, Pix probably tried to talk to him about the whole situation and Vanitas just went off on him.

Vanitas knew that he might’ve hurt Sora’s feelings, but he really wished his twin would drop the Pix topic. He didn’t want to think about Pix, and his other friends from Europe keeping tabs on him wasn’t exactly what he wanted either. He didn’t even want to know what his friend had told him a few weeks ago. He didn’t want to deal with Pix anymore, and he would appreciate it if Sora would forget about it. He knew Sora didn’t like to see him upset, but he had a blond falling into his lap right now, which was making him happy.

Pix was history.

“Ah! My favorite twin!” Axel said to Vanitas as he came through the door. Sora gasped.

“What?!” Sora exclaimed.

“Nothing personal, Sora” Axel laughed, “But Vanitas is more of my trouble.”

“Criminals,” Sora mumbled, going back to his laptop, a pout on his face.

“Come upstairs with me, got something to talk to you about,” Axel said. Vanitas shrugged and followed Axel to his room, deciding Hoarders could wait. Axel looked quite proud of him.

Axel sat on his bed and told Vanitas to close the door.

“I’ve got to give you props, Vanitas. I didn’t think you got that far,” Axel grinned like a Cheshire cat.

“What am I beig congratulated for?” Vanitas asked.

“Ventus” Axel said, “I happened to walk by you two in the hallway earlier.”

“Oh?” Vanitas asked, smirking, “What? You didn’t think I was serious?”

“I didn’t think you were working that fast,” Axel said.

“It’s not like Terra is around to stop me. Besides, I don’t have to work that hard. He likes me, he just won’t admit it out loud,” Vanitas said.

“He’ll admit it with some tongue,” Axel laughed, and it made Vanitas chuckle as well.

“Did anyone else happen to walk by though? Ventus will flip if someone saw us,” Vanitas said.

“Nah, it was just me. And don’t worry, I’m not telling anyone. I’m on your side. I don’t care for Terra. But I have to ask, how did that happen?” Axel asked. He was very curious as to how Vanitas managed to snag a make out with the taken blond.

“Oh, that wasn’t the first time. First time was in one of those rehearsal rooms upstairs. And he kissed me first. Then there was the basement the other day, then in the morning because he fell asleep in my bed, and then earlier in the hallway,” Vanitas trailed off. Axel was agape.

“Damn! My man!” Axel said, high fiving the raven-haired boy, “Oh, Terra doesn’t have a chance. You’re stealing Ventus right out from under him.”

“It would be a lot faster if he would just accept it” Vanitas said, “I get that he’s been with Terra for whatever years but it’s clear that he doesn’t need Terra. He cried in the car yesterday because Terra wasn’t coming to see The Crucible…I wasn’t supposed to say that.”

“I didn’t hear it” Axel said, holding up his hands, “But in all honesty, I think he’ll come around. I didn’t think Ventus was one to cheat, but you’ve got him pretty good right now so I’ll just have to wait and see. Does Sora know?”

“I don’t even think Ventus told Sora he likes me. He probably doesn’t want Sora to think any less of him for cheating with his twin,” Vanitas said. That he knew to be true. Ventus had expressed in the car, when he was done crying, that he knew Sora wouldn’t approve of what he was doing (or in denial of doing), so Vanitas had promised him that he wouldn’t say anything about it. Let Ventus handle his best friend.

“Where is the blond, anyway?” Axel asked.

“Home. He said he wanted to go clear his head. I offered to help him and he punched me in the shoulder,” Vanitas said. Axel laughed and he joined in.

\---

“This feels like an interrogation,” Cissy said as she sat down opposite Kadaj and Namine. Namine managed to get her number from Vanille and they all decided to meet right before rehearsals began for the night. They were currently sitting in the lobby.

“It’s not meant to be that” Namine said, “Cissy, we just want to know why you told my sister that Kadaj and I had sex Saturday night.”

“Because that’s what it looked like,” Cissy said as if it was obvious.

“I was carrying her on my back. How did that translate to sex?” Kadaj asked.

“I just overheard the conversation and it sounded sexual. I didn’t think Kairi was going to flip out as much as she did. And I definitely didn’t think she was going to come for Riku, or get mad at Namine” Cissy said, “Okay, I knew she would be mad, but I think she overreacted.”

“She did and I’m currently paying the price for it,” Kadaj said glumly.

“I didn’t mean to cause a rift, guys. I only meant to tell Kairi. I don’t know how the others found out,” Cissy said.

“That’s not important. I just want an apology,” Namine said.

“Me too,” Kadaj added.

“Well, I am sorry about that” Cissy said, “I mean, had I known Kairi would blow a gas light, I would’ve kept it to myself. But can you guys really blame me for assuming? I mean, you two are together all the time.”

“No, we’re not” the both of them denied. Cissy nodded.

“Yes, you are” Cissy said, “I’m not the only one who thinks you two are dating. That’s why I assumed what you guys were talking about was sex. A lot of our friends think you guys are dating.”

“We’re just dance partners,” Kadaj said, slightly annoyed.

“Well, it looks like more,” Cissy said, “But regardless, I am sorry for assuming things. If you want, I can set it straight with everyone, but that doesn’t mean they won’t still think you’re dating. If you want my opinion, I think you two look cute together.”

“Cissy,” Namine said, and Cissy laughed.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding” Cissy lied, “I am sorry though. I didn’t mean to cause a fuss.”

“It’s fine. We just wanted to get to the root of the problem,” Kadaj said. Cissy waved them goodbye and left the theater as the others were coming in.

“I would say I’m glad it’s over but all we really did was get Cissy to apologize,” Kadaj said.

“Look, if anyone asks, we can just tell them what happened. They’re still our friends, they won’t make that big of a fuss about it,” Namine said.

“Unlike your sister,” Kadaj said.

“Kairi is another problem. But she’s my problem. She’s my sister,” Namine said.

“Yeah, but I don’t want you guys fighting over me,” Kadaj said.

“It’s not a fight. I hang out with you and she has to deal with it. She doesn’t have to like it, but she has to deal with it,” Namine said. Kadaj smiled. There was a bit of fire behind that pale skin of Namine’s.

“Let’s go inside before we start anymore rumors by being out here by ourselves,” Kadaj said. Namine nodded, and the two went inside.

\---

Ventus was surprised he wasn’t tired after rehearsal. When he got home, instead of heading straight for bed, he just went upstairs, turned on the television, and changed into his pajamas after a shower. He knew he should probably go to sleep because he had a quiz in the morning, but he wasn’t worried about it. The quiz was multiple choice, and it was a subject he was just generally good at. What he was trying to figure out was how he beat Terra home. It was Wednesday, and normally Terra had a short day. Ventus assumed he was at the library studying, which he was slightly glad for.

He really needed to get a grip when it came to Vanitas. He couldn’t keep coming home to Terra knowing he had just let Vanitas stick his tongue in his mouth. But he just…couldn’t stop. There was something about Vanitas that Ventus wanted, when he was being honest with himself. But he refused to believe that it was a deep like. He had a boyfriend already, who he’s been with for six years. He wasn’t about to throw that all away because another guy with mesmerizing amber eyes made his body tingle in ways he really wanted to surrender to. He had Terra. Terra’s done everything for him. He was being a horrible boyfriend by what he was doing.

But Terra had been making things really hard recently. This whole thing with his roles was upsetting Ventus greatly. Even Vanitas thought it was dumb that Terra wanted to police his roles knowing he wasn’t going to see a show. And that was another thing that upset him. After he sat and cried about it, Ventus realized that Vanitas was right.

It did bother him that Terra never came.

He really thought it hadn’t bothered him because it truly didn’t at first. He didn’t mind it. Terra was busy. Their schedules clashed. It was just how it was. But…the longer it got, and the longer they were together, Ventus was starting to feel a little put to the side. Terra just sort of accepted that he would never see a show and didn’t make any attempt except once to see one. Ventus guessed that seeing everyone else with their significant other after curtains had put a damper on his belief that it was fine Terra wasn’t there. But what was he supposed to do about it? That’s just how things were between them. And Terra was there for everything else.

Except he wasn’t. Not at the bar.

Ventus knows what happens when he has an attack. It ends with him wrapped in Terra’s arms as Terra is telling him to calm down and how everything is alright. Then he gives him his medicine, and Ventus falls asleep loopy. But it was different this time, and Ventus realized later that day that Vanitas never gave him the pill he was supposed to take afterwards. His attack with Vanitas was very different. For one, Ventus hasn’t cried after an attack in at least two years, so he was surprised himself when he sat there and cried for an hour in the backseat. Vanitas hadn’t said a word about it, and for that, Ventus was grateful.

When he had collected himself, instead of going into the driver’s seat and leaving, Vanitas didn’t let go Ventus at all. In fact…he made him talk about it. Vanitas had asked once before what Ventus saw when it happened but talking about it fresh after it happening had made Ventus feel…strange. He couldn’t decide if it was a good or bad thing, but he somehow found it easier to explain that time around than when he first told him about it on their walk to the park that night. It was only after he had gotten to the end when Vanitas finally let them out the backseat and they drove off.

Ventus realized that Terra didn’t do that, but he also knew that Terra didn’t need to. He was there. He knew what happened. He witnessed it happen. And Ventus hated reliving it, so why would he put Terra through the same thing? There was no reason for both of them to suffer. But talking about it with Vanitas had been…different.

He suddenly heard the door open downstairs and smiled. Terra was home. That was good. But then he started hearing more noises. Clumsy noises. He heard Terra curse and Ventus furrowed his brow. Was he okay?

Ventus got up and went halfway down the stairs. He found Terra at the door, taking his shoes off.

“Terra?” Ventus asked. Terra looked up and Ventus saw that his hair was a bit disheveled, he looked a bit disoriented, and he gave him one of those sloppy grins that confused Ventus greatly.

“Ven! Hey, baby!” Terra said as he put his shoes away. He shrugged off his hoodie and hung it up. He wobbled a bit.

“Are you okay?” Ventus asked. Terra was acting strange. Terra smiled at him and walked over to him, staggering a bit.

“I’m gooood. Just happy to see you,” Terra said, and he leaned down and kissed Ventus on the mouth. That gave Ventus the answer to Terra’s behavior. He tasted whiskey on his mouth.

“Terra…are you drunk?” Ventus asked. Terra has only been drunk on very rare occasions, and Ventus could count them on one finger. Terra laughed and tapped his nose.

“Only a liiittle bit, but that’ss only because those shots were d-deadly,” Terra said.

“Do you nee-hey!” Ventus exclaimed as Terra suddenly lifted him up over his shoulder.

“Terra!” Ventus shouted, wanting to be put down. He hated it when Terra picked him up like this. And he was afraid Terra would topple over while intoxicated.

“You were in the way to get upssstairs, babe,” Terra laughed as he carried him back upstairs and into their room. He deposited Ventus on the bed, who looked at him, glaring.

“Terra, don’t do that!” Ventus pouted. Terra crawled on top of him and gave him another kiss. Ventus grimaced. 

“No more p-pouting” Terra said, “I’m sorry about the song.”

“The what?” Ventus asked. Terra kissed him again, and he didn’t let up this time, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Ventus tried to kiss him back, but one, he didn’t really like the taste of straight whiskey, and he was also confused about what Terra was talking about. Terra pulled his shirt over his head, and then starting trailing sloppy kisses across his neck.

“Youu wanted to s-sing me a sssong,” Terra slurred, “But I wasss doing something. I-I didn’t mean to hurt your feelingsss.”

Ventus blinked. What? Terra was still thinking about that? He let Terra take off his pants without really noticing it happened. Terra settled in between his bare legs and started grinding against him, which caught his attention.

“Wait, Terra, I don’t-,”

“You worked sso hard on that song, didn’t you, baby?” Terra asked, kissing one of his cheeks, then his his forehead, then back to his mouth, “I’m ssorry I was wwworking.”

“That’s fine. Terra, get off,” Ventus said quickly. He wasn’t in the mood for sex. Terra was acting weird. If Terra got drunk, he normally just took some aspirin and went to bed. He was never horny. And Ventus really wasn’t in the mood to have sex, even though he was getting hard from Terra’s thrusting. He stifled the moans threatening to come.

“Noo, I k-know it hurt your feelingsss” Terra said, and he leaned up quickly to take off his own shirt. He bent back down and bit one of Ventus’s nipples, who hissed at the action. “Let me ma-make it up to you.”

“Terra, it’s fine. I don’t care. Get off,” Ventus said. He wasn’t sure why Terra’s drunken mind had thought of the song, but he definitely wasn’t about to have sex over it, especially since that incident was also what caused him to kiss Vanitas.

Why had Terra been thinking about it in the first place? Ventus was over the incident, as he had a lot more fun performing for Vanitas, minus the kiss. And he was more upset about their new agreement. He could sing the song anytime. Terra had even told him that, and after a while, Ventus had agreed to it. Why the hell was Terra still hung up on it?

He cried out loudly suddenly when he felt two fingers inside of him. When the hell had Terra taken off his boxers? Or his own?! Ventus put a hand down to stop him.

“Ah! T-Terra, not-!” Ventus couldn’t even get the sentence out. He wasn’t in the mood for this!

Terra smirked and grabbed Ventus’s wrists with his free hand and held them to the side as he scissored his boyfriend, smiling at the faint moans that were slipping past Ventus’s lips despite his clear opposition to what was happening. He leaned down and kissed him on the mouth as he thrusted his fingers in and out of him, Ventus now hard despite himself.

“Terra, I’m tired,” Ventus said, even though it wasn’t the truth. He knew he would be tired after this, but he didn’t want to do this! He felt Terra lift up his legs and settle in between him.

“Shhh” Terra whispered into his ear, “I’m apologizing for being a bad boyfriend.”

“That’s n-Ah!” Ventus moaned as Terra slid inside him. Damnnit, he didn’t want this, but he guessed it was a bit too late now. Terra pulled halfway out and went back in, and he began thrusting at a very fast pace, which Ventus wasn’t used to this early on. Ventus closed his eyes and moaned as Terra attacked his collarbone with kisses and bites, not letting up.

“T-Terra,” Ventus tried to tell him to slow down, but it wasn’t happening. Terra moved slightly and found Ventus’s prostate, causing him to arch a bit off the bed. He heard Terra chuckle before he relentlessly pounded in that direction. Ventus dug his fingernails into Terra’s back as one of his hands snaked down between them and grabbed hold of his member. Despite his fast thrusting, the pumps to his member were slow. Terra bent back down and reconnected their lips, and he didn’t stop until he felt Ventus’s body begin to tense and jerk beneath him.

“Te-rra, I’m going to-!”

“Me too.”

He sped up his hand over Ventus’s member until finally Ventus cried out and his body shook, his seed spilling in between them. Terra followed moments later, and Terra moaned at the feeling of coming inside of Ventus.

He fell down to his elbows, careful, even in his drunken state, not to crush Ventus with his weight as he caught his breath. He pulled out, and pulled Ventus over to his side, snuggling him close, sleep on the horizon.

“Do you forgive me?” Terra asked.

“Y-yes,” Ventus said, his brain still trying to catch up with what the hell just happened. He felt his eyes drooping shut.

“I promise I’ll listen to you sing your song” Terra said, “And I finished The Crucible. Your character is mean, but he’s only in one scene. I like it.”

All of that fell on deaf ears as he looked down and realized Ventus was asleep.

_Alright, that’s it for this chapter! What do you guys think? Should Ashe give up on Ashe? Do Namine and Kadaj actually have feelings for each other? Is what Vanitas said about Pix the truth? Next chapter, second chances are underway, spirits are high and low, experiments are tested, and someone plots a scheme. Can you guess who’s involved with what? Stay tuned! Poof!_


	22. Option Number Two

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. This fic is pure for fun._

_Thursday Morning_

_It was the smell that woke Ventus up. He lazily sniffed the air and rubbed his eyes. It smelled good. Really good. Not even sitting up, he looked up from his pillow and turned to his side. On his nightstand, he saw a plate that had cut up fruit and one of his favorite breakfast foods; a crepe, filled with Nutella and bananas and strawberry. He could see cutie slices lining the plate and he smiled despite his incredibly sleepy conscious. He loved eating fruit in the morning. It always tasted better to him. He heard the door open but he didn’t need to move to know it was Terra. Instead, he threw up his hand to let Terra know he was awake. He was still lying on his stomach under the covers._

_“I didn’t expect you up for at least another hour,” Terra said. It was true. Ventus didn’t have class until noon and it was only 9:10am._

_“It’s hard to sleep when I can smell fruit right next to me,” Ventus said, turning on his pillow to face him, and it was then that he realized Terra was there._

_Terra was here and it was past 8:15am._

_“Wait…why are you here?” Ventus asked, “Didn’t your class start at 8:30?”_

_“I didn’t go,” Terra said. Ventus blinked, shocked._

_“Who are you and what have you done with Terra?” Ventus asked. Terra laughed._

_“I know, it feels like the twilight zone” Terra said, “But I didn’t go today. Besides, I woke up with a splitting headache and a hangover. Plus, I had to make amends for last night.”_

_“Amends for wh-Ow!” Ventus exclaimed, falling back to the sheets. He had tried to sit up once he realized Terra had basically skipped class and his backside set itself on fire. It burned and he fell back on his pillow hissing. It was then that he remembered the night prior. Terra coming home surprisingly drunk, apologizing about the song, and then brutally fucking him to sleep._

_“That” Terra said, getting up from the bed. Ventus groaned. No wonder he was sleeping on his stomach._

_“Damn you, Terra!” Ventus complained. Now that he was aware of the pain, it was like a sensor had went off and now it was working its cruel voodoo on Ventus’s backside._

_“I’m sorry, baby,” Terra said as he went to Ventus’s side of the bed._

_“Tell that to my ass, you jerk!” Ventus groaned as Terra pulled the covers off of Ventus’s still naked form. Ventus was confused as Terra, who was in his boxers, straddled behind him and sat on his legs._

_“I will,” Terra laughed. Ventus was about to ask him what he was doing before he heard something opening and he jumped a bit as something cold dripped onto his lower back. Seconds later, he felt warm hands on him, and he relaxed into the pillow, realizing Terra was giving him a massage._

_“I’m sorry about last night” Terra said as his hands worked their magic on the blond’s tiny lower back, “I don’t think I’ve ever been horny drunk before. It was…weird.”_

_“What were you doing out drinking on a weekday?” Ventus asked, his eyes closed. While he was still mad at his boyfriend for abusing his backside, he at least wanted to hear what caused Terra to drink that much on a weekday._

_“It was Zack’s idea” Terra said, “We were only supposed to go for a few drinks. And obviously that’s not how that went. But don’t worry, I didn’t drive home. I took an Uber.”_

_“You think I’m concerned about how you got home over everything else from last night?” Ventus asked. Terra dug his knuckles into Ventus’s hips, and he hummed in approval._

_“I was just giving explanation” Terra said, “But point blank, I drank a little too much. And I wasn’t even horny until I came home and saw you at the stairs.”_

_“I’ll take that as a compliment” Ventus said, “But for fuck’s sake, Terra, my ass hurts.”_

_“I know, I know” Terra said, planting a kiss on the upper part of his back, “I didn’t mean to do that. My initial goal was just to blow you, I don’t know how or when I changed tactics midway through. But I’m sorry about hurting you. You know I would never do that on purpose. I told you I was making amends today.” He started massaging Ven’s ass as well, working slowly._

_“So that’s why my favorite breakfast is sitting on my nightstand,” Ventus said._

_“That, and this lovely massage that you’re getting, and another favorite of yours,” Terra smiled._

_“Which is?” Ventus asked._

_“You’ll find out later” Terra said, and he frowned a bit, “But what I want to know is am I forgiven? I’m really sorry about last night, Ven.”_

_“Terra, you skipped class just to give me a massage. A really **nice** massage, and you made me breakfast. I forgive you,” Ventus said, and he really meant it. It wasn’t really the food nor the massage that made Ventus forgive him. It was the fact that Terra actually sounded upset about hurting him, and that Terra had skipped class. Terra never missed class, it was not in him to purposely sleep through a class. Yet here he was, in their bed, past 8:15am, giving Ventus a massage, apologizing for hurting him last night. True, Ventus really hadn’t wanted to have sex last night because he had rehearsal today, but he wasn’t going to still be mad about it if Terra was truly trying to make up for it. He had skipped class for him. That meant a lot more than he could really express to Terra. He began to question Terra skipping class but not seeing a show but he immediately pushed it to the back of his mind. Now was not the time to be thinking about that. Terra was making up for last night, and he was doing one hell of a job. He felt Terra kiss him on the back of his neck. _

_“Good, because I felt horrible about it when I woke up and remembered,” Terra said._

_“Well, I didn’t know until I tried to move,” Ventus grumbled._

_“I know. I’m sorry,” Terra said. He continued his massage._

_“Also, about last night” Ventus said, “Why were you apologizing about the song?”_

_“Huh?” Terra asked, pausing his ministrations. What song?_

_“My song” Ventus clarified, “You were telling me that you were sorry about hurting my feelings for not hearing me sing my song. Why was that still on your mind?”_

_“Because you still looked upset days after” Terra said, “Especially our fight about the Crucible. I promised that I would listen to the song later and I never did. I figured you were still upset about it and I wanted to apologize. That was all.”_

_“Oh,” Ventus said as Terra continued his massage. He hadn’t really thought of that. So, Terra **did** care about that? Ventus hadn’t forgotten the incident, but if he thought about it, he probably was still upset about that day. After all, that day prompted his first actual act of cheating on Terra with Vanitas. _

_Ventus really shouldn’t have thought about that. The second he did, he suddenly remembered the feel of Vanitas’s lips against his own, along with the other times he had kissed the raven-haired boy or let him kiss him. Soft yet full lips, sometimes the taste of whiskey mixed with mangos, Vanitas’s tongue sliding into his mouth, exploring every corner while he gripped his hips against his own, Ventus running his fingers through his hair-_

_Ventus didn’t realize he had been moaning until two things happened. One, Terra leaned up and kissed one of his shoulder blades. Two, he felt something slide out of him before slowly going back in. For a second, Ventus thought it was Terra’s cock, but he quickly realized it was one of his fingers. Ventus didn’t know which was worse, the fact that he hadn’t realized what Terra was doing, or that he couldn’t figure out if it was Terra or the thought of Vanitas’s lips that made him start moaning._

_“What are you-,” Ventus began to ask before Terra shushed._

_“Your other favorite thing,” he whispered in his ear before he went down lower, leaving a trail of kisses down his spine. Ventus had no idea what he was doing, so he let out a real moan of surprise when he felt something warm and wet slide across his hole._

_He pressed his face into the pillow, stifling another moan or a whine, he wasn’t sure. This was cheating. Terra **knew** he liked rimming, something Ventus would never admit out loud but he didn’t have to. His actions spoke for themselves, and he couldn’t keep his mouth shut as Terra licked circles around him before slightly pushing in. He gripped the sheets under the pillows, trying to stop himself from pushing into Terra. _

_Terra mentally laughed, proud of himself. If anything, **this** was what he should’ve done last night, but he was too drunk off his mind to treat the blond properly. But he felt like he made up for it. In all honesty, Terra could actually afford to miss his morning Wire Technology class, as he was already three classes ahead of the professor. He mostly spent his time in that class working on homework for another class. There wasn’t anything he was missing, so he could take the morning to spoil his boyfriend. _

_And that included bringing him to orgasm through a rim job._

_It didn’t take long, as Ventus came quick whenever Terra did this, and he turned him over on his back so Ventus could finish in his mouth. When the blond was finished, and laying back against the pillows, now smiling, Terra chuckled and kissed his stomach. He didn’t kiss Ventus on the mouth. He’s never done it after sucking him off, as he had a feeling that Ventus didn’t want to taste himself._

_“Eat your breakfast. It’s almost 10:15 and I need to actually go to my next class,” Terra said before getting off the bed and going to the bathroom to shower. Ventus smiled brightly as he finally sat up with little discomfort. He didn’t have class until noon so he could afford to leisure a bit longer. He grabbed the plate off the table and was happy it was still warm. He turned on the TV and ate happily as Terra took a shower._

_He was actually happy right now. Not because of the rim job (although that was a major plus), but the fact that Terra had taken such care of him this morning after what transpired last night had Ventus appreciating him more than he already did. He could’ve easily had sent him a ‘sorry about last night’ text at any point in the day, but he was highly moved by the fact that Terra had skipped class for him. And he apologized about the song issue, which meant he was paying attention when Ventus left that day about it._

_He wished his friends were here to see moments like this (not the sexual ones of course). If they did, they would drop their weirdness about Terra. Terra was a good boyfriend, and he apologized for his actions. He’s been there since the beginning for Ventus, and he was still there for him. He loved Terra. They weren’t together for six years for nothing. Terra was doing his utmost to make sure Ventus was fine._

_He was the one being the shitty boyfriend, and he frowned as he again tried to figure out who had made him start moaning._

_He stopped thinking about it, afraid of what the answer would be._

_\---_

Friday

Hayner tapped his foot impatiently as he knocked on Seifer’s door. He felt like he was going to be triumphant this time. Not only did talking to Axel finally shed some light on his situation, but it finally gave him the courage to go and approach Seifer, as he had been avoiding him like the plague since the party. Before talking to Axel, he had freaked out about what he and Seifer had done in the laundry room. It’s not like they really did anything but kiss, but Hayner didn’t like the fact that they were both shirtless, nor the fact that they were discovered by Ventus and Sora’s brother, who, if Hayner remembered correctly, didn’t look like they were doing something innocent either, but his memory of that was blurry.

He finally heard a click, and Seifer pulled open the door, looking disheveled. He wasn’t even wearing his hat. Hayner wondered if he had just woken him up.

“What do you want?” Seifer asked, grumpy. Hayner laughed. He had just woken him up. Good.

“Don’t worry, I’m not staying,” Hayner said, “I’m just here to tell you that what happened in Cloud’s laundry room was an accident.”

“Oh really?” Seifer asked, not at all believing him.

“Yup. I was drunk. And I was going through a phase where I thought guys were hot. Phase over,” Hayner said, but even as he said it, he felt something weird at the pit of his stomach. He didn’t know what it was, but he pushed it further down. He didn’t need anything distracting him right now. He had business to do.

“A phase?” Seifer said, and then he let out a laugh that did not, did _not_ send a tingle up Hayner’s spine, “Whatever, moron. Look, you puke all over me again, I’m pounding your face in.”

“I’m not talking about that” Hayner said, “You know what I’m talking about.”

“Oh, you mean your need to make out with me? Yeah, I’d cut that down too but can’t help it if I’m that good looking,” Seifer said. Hayner rolled his eyes.

“Oh, shut up. You were the one pushing me up against the wall. Do me a favor and stay away from me when you’re intoxicated or next time, I’ll be the one pounding _your_ face in,” Hayner threatened.

“Please, next time you get drunk, it won’t be your face I’ll be pounding,” Seifer said, a glint in his eyes.

The comment had caught Hayner so off guard that his mouth physically dropped open. Did Seifer just…did he just make a…a _sex_ joke about _the two of them_?! His face must’ve shown how disgusted he was by the comment because Seifer laughed, a real laugh this time.

“Oh, your face looks pricelss,” Seifer said, holding his stomach, still laughing. Hayner felt his face go red and he balled his fists, closing his mouth in a snarl.

“Listen, you asshole! I’ve-,”

Seifer kissed him.

And just like that, Hayner’s entire ‘phase’ returned full force.

And Hayner fled down the hall, Seifer’s laughter haunting him all the way to the gym. He felt anger rising in the pit of his stomach. His knuckles were turning pale from how hard he had his fists balled. When he found one of the punching bags, he released a heavy fury on it.

“Fuck you, asshole!” Hayner grumbled angrily as he punched the bag.

“Fuck you. Fuck your stupid hat. Fuck your stupid face. Fuck this fucking phase!!”

Hayner punched the bag rapidly until he felt his muscles begin to burn. He sat down and took a breather, sweat coating his upper body. But he still felt angry. He put his head between his knees, groaning angrily to himself.

He had liked it when Seifer kissed him.

And Hayner wanted to punch himself in the gut.

It was a phase. It was a phase. It was a phase.

\---

Yuffie smiled happily to herself, and why shouldn’t she be happy?

She was currently sitting on Leon’s beanbag chair, in his dorm, in his room. Leon had invited her over to play some Dance Dance Revolution, and Yuffie wasn’t going to miss that for the world. Leon only played video games like that with her, and Yuffie loved it. He was currently in the shower, as she had already taken one before him, both of them sweaty from the game. Taking a shower at Leon’s wasn’t something new to Yuffie, so she couldn’t really say that was anything different outside of their friendship. Yuffie showered at anyone’s house.

But she was happy right now. Ever since the night they played basketball at the party, Leon had actually been giving Yuffie a lot more attention, and Yuffie adored it. He would sit next to her in class (he normally sat in the back), he was back to bringing her snacks, and one time when they were sitting under a tree, Leon had laid his head in her lap, and Yuffie wanted to scream in delight.

This was the attention she was looking for. It wasn’t complete, but it was definitely a start. And to think all she had to do was change a few outfits and start painting her nails. She still didn’t like it, but she would bear with it for a while longer. She was so close to getting Leon to really notice her. Nail polish and heels were small sacrifices.

She bet Cindy has never even been in Leon’s room.

His door opened and in walked Leon in a towel around his waist and one across his shoulders. Yuffie really didn’t want to turn around but she did anyway, as she did anytime this occurred. She closed her eyes and faced the wall, leaning into the beanbag.

“Can you believe rehearsals got cancelled today?” Yuffied asked.

“Well, when your sister’s water breaks in your car, I think just dropping them off at the hospital and saying ‘good luck’ would be considered rude,” Leon laughed. Yuffie laughed too.

“Oh, I don’t care that she cancelled. I didn’t feel like rehearsing today anyway. Who wants to be screaming all the damn time? That court scene is forever,” Yuffie complained.

“Really? I think the first scene is the longest” Leon said, throwing on a pair of boxers, “All those people who need introductions and backstories and etc. I’m surprised Renity doesn’t fall asleep for real while pretending to be asleep.”

“I wish I had her role. I would actually sleep,” Yuffie said. Leon laughed, and Yuffie smiled. She loved how easily she could make him laugh.

“And leave Tifa with the duty of waking you up?” Leon asked.

“Ooh, good point. Nevermind,” Yuffie said. It was quiet for a moment as Yuffie listened to Leon rustled around his room, getting dressed. She heard his phone buzz a few times and figured the reason he was taking forever was because he was responding to whoever was texting him. It was probably Cloud. Those two texted each other so much, you would’ve thought they were lovers if Cloud and Leon weren’t both straight. But as Cloud once said, ‘You’re not real best friends until your friends and family begin to question your friendship.’

“Which shirt?” Leon asked, and Yuffie finally turned around.

As many times as she’s seen Leon shirtless, she found it so much more…intimate when she was by herself. Leon was holding up two shirts, and Yuffie was only pretending to think about them when in reality, she was looking at the six pack that was almost complete on Leon’s abdomen. He was toned and he was still slightly wet from the shower, and Yuffie had to force her eyes not to go down and look at where his waist dipped. That would make her in need of another shower.

“The right one,” she said, not even knowing which one it was. It was a grey shirt and Leon threw it on, ruining Yuffie’s show. She pouted but fixed it when his head re-emerged. She found it kind of nice that Leon always asked her what shirt he should wear, but she didn’t think anything of it because that was just Leon in her eyes. Leon sat down on his bed, replying to another text from Cloud.

“What movie do you want to watch? Since you’ve whooped my ass in Dance Dance Revolution?” Leon asked, turning on his TV. Yuffie almost immediately said Bad Boys 2 because she loved that movie, but she realized that now was another chance to exploit her new girly side. She had to pick something less…ass kicking. What should she pick? What would Cindy pick?

A romance. After all, it was just the two of them. It only made sense.

“Let’s watch Crazy Rich Asians,” Yuffie said. It was a nice in between. Romcom. She couldn’t deal with a real romance movie right now. She would puke from all the eye rolling romantic moments. But Crazy Rich Asians was also funny.

“You sure?” Leon asked, a little confused. He had expected Yuffie to say something…that wasn’t a romcom. She didn’t want to watch Rush Hour or something? Come for people’s ninja skills?

“Yeah. I need something to laugh at that’s not you for once,” Yuffie said, and Leon gave her a ‘oh really?’ look that made her laugh.

“Get on this bed and say that to my face,” Leon said. His phone buzzed and he responded to another text as Yuffie sprung up from the beanbag chair and hopped to get on Leon’s bed, as it was too high for her to just crawl on, something Leon found every chance to laugh at.

“I don’t think your sore muscles from Dance Dance Revolution can take another blow to your ego,” Yuffie said, and Leon pushed her away from him as his answer, making her laugh. Just as she settled in to watch the movie, Leon moved to get off.

“Hold on, I want a snack,” Leon said, getting off the bed and going to the shared kitchen in his dorm. His phone buzzed and out of curiosity, Yuffie looked over, wanting to see what Leon and Cloud were talking about so animatedly that it was setting his phone off every five seconds.

But it wasn’t Cloud who he was texting.

It was Cindy.

And she was inviting him to her room…tonight.

Leon’s last message was asking what time.

All the joy Yuffie had from this entire day evaporated into thin air. She couldn’t believe this. Leon had invited her to his room. They played Dance Dance Revolution. She showered in his room. She was sitting on his bed about to watch a romcom! She was playing all the cards right!

…And Leon was still talking to Cindy. And while he was hanging out with her.

Yuffie frowned deeply, no longer in the mood to watch Rich Asians act stupid on screen. When Leon came back in the room, Yuffie was putting on her shoes. He raised an eyebrow.

“What’s going on?” Leon asked.

“I’m going to go back to my room” Yuffie said, “I’m not feeling too well.”

“Are you sick? I’ve got pepto if you need it,” Leon said, already moving to get it.

“No, that’s okay” Yuffie said, “Just cramps. But we can watch the movie another time. I’m going to go lay down.”

“Oh…okay. Let me walk you back to your room,” Leon offered.

“I’m fine. Besides, I walk faster than you,” Yuffie said, forcing herself to make a joke. She had to make it look like it wasn’t that serious or else Leon would be worried. But why would he worry anyway? He was seeing Cindy later tonight.

“Alright. Text me later, okay? Feel better,” Leon said as he let Yuffie out. She nodded and saluted him before walking away. When she was out of sight from his dorm, Yuffie booked it across the lawn to the next dorm building and up the stairs to her own room.

She collapsed on her bed and cried. Why wasn’t she good enough?! What the hell did Cindy have that she didn’t?! How dare Leon text her while spending time with _her_? Did she bore him? Did she royally screw up the date afterall?

Yuffie suddenly rose up from her bed and went into Kairi’s room. As she thought, the latest issue of ELLE was sitting on Kairi’s bed. Yuffie picked it up and brought it to her room.

She had only read a few pages, but now she was reading every section that talked about fashion. She opened her laptop and googled make up tutorials and looked up different types of manicures.

She was going to get Leon’s attention.

He won’t be texting Cindy any longer. She was going to make sure of it.

\---

“Sora, I don’t think you need three pages dedicated to Mr. Midnight,” Hope said as Sora held up a rough draft of his pages. They were still working on his scrapbook, which was becoming a long project as Sora kept thinking of pages and he honestly just had a lot of stuff to put in it. Hope wasn’t bothered in the slightest. For one, he was enjoying the fact that he got to be creative and make some of the pages, and he was even more happy because most of the sessions were just him and Sora. Roxas was always napping or somewhere with Axel and Ventus was currently working on a paper so he didn’t have time to come and help today. Hope smiled. Alone time with Sora was just what he needed, as said by Renity. That way, Sora got to know him better and would eventually like him back. Hope only hoped _(yes i did that)_ Renity was right.

“But Mr. Midnight is the best cat in the universe. He deserves three pages,” Sora said. Said cat was currently on Sora’s chair at his desk, sleeping soundly.

“But you don’t have enough pictures for three pages,” Hope said. Sora laughed.

“You haven’t seen my phone. I have more pictures of my cat than I do of myself. I still have to print them out,” Sora said.

“I still think three pages is a lot, considering you dedicated two pages to him already” Hope said, “It should be a surprise of something new every time you turn the page.”

“Hmm” Sora thought, and he scrunched up his nose in a way that Hope found really cute, “True. Fine. But he gets another page somewhere further in.”

“It’s your scrapbook,” Hope said, holding up his hands in surrender. He was really enjoying this. These scrapbook sessions had taught him a lot about Sora. He learned that Sora’s favorite candy was something called Frooties, that he got Mr. Midnight when he was just born, that his favorite musical was Daddy Long Legs, that he was allergic to avocado, and other little things that Hope tucked away in his mind.

And Sora had actually started paying more attention to Hope. He would invite him to hang out with him and his other friends after class or after rehearsal, he started texting him more once he remembered that he had his phone number, and he even started getting a little sad when Hope would leave. Everything was going good in Hope’s eyes.

Except Riku.

Riku was a constant pain in Hope’s side. And he was obviously a sore spot for Sora. Hope really didn’t understand why Sora was still speaking to Riku after what he’d done and treating him nicely at that. But to Hope, Sora still seemed to have some sort of…attachment to Riku, and it was evident when the brunet was drunk, as he would hang onto Riku all night. Hope was planning to fix that by the next party, for if Sora got drunk, Hope was hoping he would be hanging onto _him_ all night.

And Hope wasn’t stupid, he could tell that Riku wanted to get back together with Sora, because why else would he keep trying to talk to Sora? Hope has caught Riku trying to get Sora’s attention, and he was happy that Sora never let him. That meant Sora was over him, minus his drunken antics.

Sora was also better about the photos containing Riku. After that first awkward discovery, Sora barely even explained the photos. Hope would hand him one, he would laugh at the memory, sometimes tell Hope about it, and either decide not to place it or put it aside for a page to be done later. There weren’t too many pictures of him and Riku going in the scrapbook, and Hope was happy about that. Sora was definitely over Riku.

Or at least that’s what he thought until he passed a photo to Sora and Sora’s face went from a happy ball of sunshine to a rainy cloud in less than a second.

Hope didn’t understand what had happened. The picture didn’t look like it warranted that response. It was a picture of Riku and Sora at a bar. Sora was giving Riku a kiss on the cheek, and Riku was sporting a bandage over his nose, looking rather embarrassed, either by the kiss or the bandage, Hope couldn’t decide. Riku had a bottle in his other hand.

Hope looked up at Sora, who’s face was doing a poor job of trying to hide how upset he now was.

“Sora, what’s wrong?” Hope asked. Sora blinked, seeming to remember someone else was in the room, and he gave Hope a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Nothing…I got distracted is all,” Sora said, but he didn’t go back to the scrapbook. He was still glancing at the photo.

“Do you not like the photo?” Hope asked, hoping it was just one of the ones Sora didn’t find himself flattering in. He had a feeling this wasn’t the case, and Sora shaking his head confirmed it.

“No, the photo is fine” Sora said, “It’s just…never mind, I don’t need to talk about it.”

“Maybe you should” Hope said, “Talking about it might make you feel better. It always makes me feel better.”

“I know but it’s not…” Sora stopped, “It’s from before so it’s not that important.”

“Sora, what’s wrong?” Hope asked again. He wasn’t trying to press, but he was trying to convince Sora that he could talk to him if he needed to. If he could talk to him, he might like him more. Sora sighed and his shoulders sagged.

“It’s just…seeing Riku with the bottle in his hand…it made me upset because it reminded me of…of other issues,” Sora said, his voice low. Hope got up and closed the door, thinking it wasn’t best to discuss this with it open.

“What happened?” Hope asked. Sora leaned againt the bed frame.

“We…we got into a fight once at a bar” Sora said, “Riku had had too many drinks, and his oldest brother Loz sent me a text message, asking if I was alright.”

“Alright from what?” Hope asked.

“I had felt nauseous at his house earlier that day and he was just checking in” Sora explained, “But…Riku and Loz don’t exactly have a good relationship with each other…and he saw the text and got angry. He kept trying to call Loz but I wouldn’t give him his phone because I wanted him to calm down. But he wasn’t listening to me and eventually Yazoo had to come and take him home. But Riku left and we found him later. He was still mad…and drunk…and he yelled in my face, which he’s never done before, so I was really shocked…and a little scared.”

“Did Yazoo do anything?” Hope asked. He’s only saw Riku mad once, and that was because he had overheard him and Yazoo arguing about something once upon a time. He wondered now if it was about that other brother Sora had just mentioned; Loz.

“I don’t really remember. It’s kind of a blur after that” Sora admitted, “I remember something about Yazoo mentioning his dad and I guess that made Riku calm down, but I went back to the car because I didn’t know what to do. I woke up to many missed calls and text messages of Riku apologizing and everything under the sun…and he never yelled at me like that ever again.”

“Was this the same day this picture was taken?” Hope asked, because he was already ready to toss it into a fire.

“Huh? Oh no, this is from when Riku had went snowboarding and a branch he thought was taller than him nicked him in the face,” Sora said, suddenly laughing at remembering Riku whining about no one telling him that the branch was lower than he thought.

While Hope was happy that Sora seemed to have come back from whatever black hole he almost put him in by telling that story, he would be even more happy if Sora was focusing less on Riku, good memories or not.

He needed Sora focusing on him.

He reached into his bag and pulled out another photo, handing it to Sora. It was a picture from the cabaret last year when he and Sora had sung ‘Agony’ from Into the Woods. It was when he and Sora were pointing at each other, trying to decide who was suffering the worst. Sora smiled despite himself, which made Hope smile.

“Where did you get this?” Sora asked.

“My mom took the photo. I figured since you’re making a cabaret page, you can use it,” Hope said.

“I don’t want to take it. It’s your photo,” Sora said.

“I prefer digital photos. Besides, I already downloaded it onto my flash drive full of pictures. You can have the physical copy,” Hope said, putting the photo firmly in Sora’s lap. Sora picked it up and laughed a bit.

“It _would_ look nice next to the one of Ven and I singing Found/Tonight,” Sora said, thinking back to the scrapbook now. Unbeknownst to him, Hope had taken the bar photo of Riku and Sora and put it in his bookbag. Sora didn’t need that reminder in his life anymore. He heard Sora giggle. Oh wow, that was…really cute.

“You were right, Hope, I do feel better,” Sora said, smiling at him.

“I think ice cream would make you feel even better,” Hope said. Sora was off the bed before Hope even finished the sentence.

“Smoothies are better. Come on, let’s go make some!” Sora said. Hope shook his head in amusement and got off the bed. He got to the door and Sora stopped and gave him a hug.

“I was serious, by the way. Thanks for making me feel better” Sora said, and he released him, “Now come on before my twin catches me making another smoothie.”

Hope was dazed for a moment before following him downstairs. He smiled to himself.

He had made Sora happy.

Maybe Sora liked him already.

\---

Vanille was bored.

Here she was, in the middle of a frat party, only having finished half of her first drnk. All around her people were drinking, smoking, probably snorting coke, playing strip poker, beer pong, dancing to loud music…

And she was bored.

She had come here hoping that she would be able to redeem herself after her horrible try with Yazoo, but nobody there was catching her attention, and her friends had abandoned her long ago to go flirt with some guys on the track team. Vanille rolled her eyes and her shoulders sagged. She wasn’t having any fun, and every guy that tried to approach her was drunk off his ass, which was such a turn off.

She had way more fun watching Signs with Yazoo, and there wasn’t even alcohol involved.

At that thought, Vanille whipped out her phone, ready to call the silver-haired boy before she stopped. She thought of Ashe. She had just promised her that she would lay off Yazoo. But she wasn’t really calling him for sex. If anything, she just needed a ride back to her dorm. That’s what friends did, and he was still a friend of hers. It was normal.

She dialed his number and walked to a quieter part of the front yard. It rang a few times before a voice answered.

“Hello?” Yazoo’s voice asked.

“Hey, Yazoo, it’s Vanille,” Vanille said, now feeling a bit awkward.

“What’s up?” Yazoo asked.

“I was wondering…if you’re not busy at the moment, do you mind coming to pick me up? I’m kind of bored at this party and my friends have ditched me for meatheads,” Vanille explained.

“Ha. Sure. Where are you?” Yazoo asked.

“You know the frat house on Corner Road?” Vanille asked. She didn’t even know the name of the frat house she was even in.

“Yeah. I’ll be there in fifteen, okay?” Yazoo said.

“Sure,” Vanille said, and she hung up, feeling better. She had tried to stick it out for the sake of losing her virginity, but this party was definitely not when it was going to happen.

Fifteen minutes later, she gladly hopped into Yazoo’s blue Ford.

“Thanks for coming,” Vanille said as she buckled herself in.

“No problem” Yazoo said, “Frat parties not your thing?”

“Apparently not, as I’ve found out tonight,” Vanille said. Yazoo backed out of the parking space and continued to drive. There was nice moment of quiet as Vanille convinced herself that she wasn’t technically betraying Ashe by catching a ride with Yazoo.

“You want me to drop you off at your dorm or you not exactly ready to call it a night?” Yazoo asked. It was only close to 10pm, but he didn’t know if Vanille was tired or not.

“I don’t know, is Tifa home?” Vanille asked.

“She might be on her way out. It’s date night for her and Cloud,” Yazoo said. Vanille smiled.

“Aww, how cute!” Vanille said. Yazoo laughed.

“I swear only girls react to that like that,” Yazoo said.

“How do guys react?” Vanille asked.

“They ask why people who are dating still go on dates” Yazoo replied, “Yes, I’m aware how stupid they sound.” Vanille laughed.

“They’re just jealous,” Vanille said.

“But since you don’t feel like going home, you feel like helping me with a project?” Yazoo asked.

“Depends, what is the project?” Vanille asked, although she knew this was a bad idea. The goal was for Yazoo to driver her back to her dorm. But if Vanille was being honest, she didn’t feel like going back and explaining to her roommates why, yet again, she came back with her virginity still intact. It was really starting to bug Vanille.

“Nothing to hurt my grades” Yazoo said, “I just have a puzzle that I have yet to complete and I’m tired of it taking up space on my spare table.”

“You do puzzles?” Vanille asked. Yazoo was about to ask her how she missed the huge pile of pieces near his bed the last time she was in his room before he remembered how it ended the last time she was in his room, so he held he changed his answer.

“When I’m in the mood. It also takes me a long time to find a good puzzle. Only problem is when I find them, they’re always over 700 pieces,” Yazoo said.

“I’ll help, but only because I haven’t done a puzzle in a really long time,” Vanille said. Yazoo smiled and began to drive toward his house instead of back to campus. Vanille smiled too. It was just a puzzle. Friends did puzzles. She wasn’t betraying Ashe.

\---

“I like that smile on your face” Renity said as Hope sat down to eat dinner with her.

“That’s because I had a good day,” Hope said.

“I’m guessing you’ve made some progress with Sora?” Renity asked. Hope nodded as he ate a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

“See? I told you those scrapbook sessions were going to be good,” Renity said, “What happened?”

“Nothing dramatic” Hope said, “But I think now he’s more comfortable in sharing some intimate stuff with me.”

“Oh?” Renity asked.

“Well, we came across a picture of him and Riku that kind of made him upset. I got him to talk to me about it and he gave me a hug, thanking me for making him feel better,” Hope explained. He then explained to her what Sora had told him about the photo and what memory it triggered. Renity grimaced.

“Ew, it sounds like Riku’s an alcoholic,” Renity said.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. I mean, Sora didn’t say it, but from Riku’s actions, that’s what I came to,” Hope agreed.

“But on the bright side, if he’s willing to talk to you about it, then that’s a good sign. Means he’s getting over it. Because normally only Ventus or Roxas would know this stuff,” Renity said. Hope nodded, and he pulled out his phone when he felt it buzz. He grinned. It was a text from Sora.

_Sora: Hey, Hope, did you see where I put that picture before you left? I can’t find it._

_Hope: What picture?_

_Sora: The one of Riku and I at the bar. I wanted to add it to the scrapbook._

“Uh oh, what’s wrong?” Renity asked, seeing Hope’s face fall.

“Sora’s looking for the picture,” Hope said.

“The one that made him upset?” Renity asked, “Why?”

“He wants to put it in the scrapbook,” Hope said, his voice quiet.

“Why the hell would he want to put that in the scrapbook if he felt bad just by looking at it?” Renity asked.

“I don’t know,” Hope replied.

“Ask him,” Renity said. Hope looked up.

“I can’t do that. It’s not my place,” Hope said.

“You don’t have to ask it the way I said it but ask him why he wants to add it. It just seems weird that you put things in a scrapbook that make you feel upset,” Renity shrugged. Hope ghosted over the text box on his phone for a moment, before deciding to go with Renity’s advice.

_Hope: Sora, I hope I’m not being rude…but why do you want that picture in the scrapbook? It made you upset earlier._

_Sora: It was only because Riku had a bottle in his hand. But I actually like the picture itself, I just haven’t seen that in a long time, so it threw me off. Plus, it’s going into the winter fun section of the book. But I can’t find it._

_Hope: I think you put it in the discard pile at the time. Check that before you throw it out in the morning._

_Sora: Right! Thanks!_

“I can’t believe he still wants that picture,” Hope said, frowning to himself.

“Where is the picture, anyway?” Renity asked.

“I have it,” Hope said, “I took it from him because I didn’t want him upset anymore. But he still wants the picture.” Hope sighed and put down his fork. He didn’t understand. Just when he thought he was making progress, Sora still seemed to be hanging onto Riku, even through a picture, even though it brought up a bad memory.

“I don’t get it” Hope sighed, “How is Riku still winning?”

“He’s not” Renity said, “They’re not back together, Hope, remember that. And anytime Riku tries to talk to Sora, Sora doesn’t want to hear it. It’s not wrong of him to want the photo, but I understand how you feel. But keep doing what you’re doing. Just show Sora that he’s got a better option. Which is you, by a long shot.”

“You’re talking like you have an idea,” Hope said.

“I have a thought, but I’m not sure yet on the details,” Renity said. Hope raised an eyebrow.

“Renity, please” Hope said, “Don’t go overboard. I don’t want Sora to get hurt and I don’t want to look like the bad guy.”

“I said it’s not set in stone yet” Renity smiled, “But don’t worry. Sora’s not going to get hurt, that’s not our priority at all. Just let me mull over it for a few days.”

“…Okay,” Hope said, although he was still wary. He knew Renity when it came to her plans. They either worked really well, or they backfired badly. Whatever ‘thought’ was going through her head, he just hoped that it was something for him to do to make Sora happy.

He didn’t want Sora to get hurt.

\---

“Oh, this is going to look so cute when it’s done!” Vanille exclaimed when she saw the puzzle box and saw what the result was supposed to be. It was a Disney puzzle of Lady and the Tramp in their classic spaghetti dinner scene. Vanille adored that movie, so she was more than happy to help finish the puzzle.

“What made you get a Disney puzzle?” Vanille asked as she tried to find pieces of Lady’s fur.

“Well, these ones I send off to my aunt who lives in Vermont. She has a Disney mania house but doesn’t have time to do the puzzles even though she loves them. So, the family will occasionally buy one, complete it, put it in frame and then send it to her,” Yazoo explained.

“Well, look at you then, being the good nephew,” Vanille said.

“Correction, I am the favorite nephew” Yazoo said as he found a piece for Tramp’s paw, “Although I feel like I’m losing my spot because Kadaj does dance, which is a favorite past time of my aunt’s.”

“Well, take up some dance classes yourself and get back into her good graces,” Vanille said.

“Excuse me? I _do_ know how to dance,” Yazoo said.

“Oh, really?” Vanille asked, although it came out as a challenge question. She saw Yazoo smirk out of the corner of her eye.

“Yes. I can tango, waltz, foxtrot, and salsa,” Yazoo listed off, quite proud of himself. When they were younger, their father and mother used to make them go to dance class, much to Loz’s annoyance, but it turned out to be a good thing in the long run, as knowing how to dance was apparently something that ladies adored very much, even if they didn’t know how to dance themselves.

“Well, then” Vanille said, putting down her puzzle piece. She got up and went over to Yazoo’s laptop, which was connected to the tiny speaker sitting on his bedside table. She put on a classic slow dance instrumental. Yazoo looked over at her, an amused yet curious smile on his face.

“Put your money where your mouth is, _favorite nephew_ ,” Vanille said. She lived with Rikku, who was a dancer, so she would know if Yazoo was bluffing or not.

Yazoo gave her one of those signature Twilight grins, the ones that tell anyone they’re in a good kind of trouble, and he walked over her, immediately pulling her against flush against him, one hand on the small of her back and the other grabbing her free right hand. Vanille blinked and she sort of dumbly put her other hand on his shoulder, not expecting him to move that fast.

“You were saying?” Yazoo asked, triumph already in his voice.

“We haven’t moved yet,” Vanille countered. Yazoo rolled his eyes playfully and it only took a step or two to get them in the rhythm of a slow waltz. Vanille smiled.

“Okay, I’m a little impressed,” Vanille said.

“Kadaj is still better, but he’s also the shortest,” Yazoo said, chuckling. Vanille was happy that his thoughts were elsewhere because hers was desperately trying to remind her of how nice it felt to be against his body, minus a few pieces of clothing. Now was not the time to be thinking about this! She already had her chance and she messed that up quite immensely.

“Hey, Vanille?” Yazoo asked as they danced.

“Hm?” Vanille asked. Before responding, Yazoo twirled her in a lazy turn before returning back to back to basic. Vanille giggled.

“Why were you at the frat party anyway?” Yazoo asked.

Vanille’s real answer? To find a guy to sleep with. But even she knew that probably wasn’t something even Yazoo would really approve of. She barely approved of it herself, especially after her initial statement of not wanting to lose her virginity that way.

“Well” Vanille started, “I kept hearing how ‘amazing’ these frat parties were, and Yuna and Rikku were going so I figured I’d give it a try. Turns out it wasn’t my style. I, for one, don’t understand why Greek clubs are idolized anyway. Everyone does charities and participates in school activities. Only difference is they don't have to pledge their souls and go through a Reaping to have some friends.”

“Wow, what sorority burned your edges?” Yazoo asked, laughing. He honestly agreed with her, as the Greek people on this campus did next to nothing except exist, but he couldn’t say that all Greeks were bad. Just maybe a bit more broadcast than they have actually earned the right to be.

“Shut up, I never tried to join a sorority” Vanille, slightly hitting his shoulder, “They did try to recruit me freshmen year though, which I found extremely odd.”

“What happened?” Yazoo asked, pulling her back from bumping into the bed.

“I don’t know. I showed up to the meeting out of pure curiosity, and then I was told that my presence was no longer needed. I didn’t even care, I was simply confused as to why they asked me in the first place. Sororities normally know who they want on sight,” Vanille explained.

“Depends on who’s talking to you” Yazoo said, “Sometimes, the head people won’t be at the recruitments, so they don’t really see who their brothers and sisters are talking to. But, and this is just from what I’ve gathered, I think I know why you got the ax.”

“And what’s that?” Vanille asked. The incident had never bothered her in the slightest. She briefly wondered why Yazoo, or any of his brothers for that fact, weren’t in a fraternity. They looked like they’d fit right in, and Vanille knew from personal people that they have tried to recruit all of them, especially Kadaj when he arrived on campus.

Vanille let out a tiny squeak when she suddenly felt herself going towards the floor. Yazoo had dipped her but was holding her confidently. Light green stared into dark green and if Vanille truly thought about it, Yazoo’s eyes looked almost cat like. It made her blush, but she blamed it on the sudden headrush.

“You were prettier than whoever was in charge,” Yazoo said, and then he lifted her back up. Vanille blinked both in startlement at the dip and at Yazoo’s words. Did he really think so? She knew some sororities were really that shallow, but she would be lying if she didn’t find it to be more of a compliment if anything.

“Well, can’t say I’m offended,” Vanille said, not really knowing what else to say. She was pretty sure the air conditioning was on, so why did she suddenly feel warmer? She didn’t notice the two of them had stopped dancing until her feet were no longer trying to follow Yazoo’s. She looked up and found Yazoo staring at her.

“You shouldn’t be” Yazoo said, and he smiled, “You’re beautiful.”

Vanille would’ve accepted the compliment verbally had she had the chance to say so. But at that moment, Yazoo had leaned down and placed his lips softly upon hers.

The thought that _this_ was betraying Ashe didn’t even make it to the forefront of her mind as Vanille pushed up a bit to kiss him back. Yazoo wrapped him arms around her completely and Vanille put her arms around his neck, which was slightly difficult as he was taller than she remembered him being. But just before anything could happen, Yazoo suddenly pulled away, his grip around her slacking.

“I’m sorry” Yazoo said, “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“What? Why not?” Vanille asked almost immediately.

“Considering what happened last time, I don’t think this is a wise idea,” Yazoo said, letting her go completely. He went and turned his laptop off, forgetting the music was still on.

Vanille wanted to punch herself. Of _course_ that was why he stopped. He didn’t want her running out of his room again. Vanille couldn’t believe in a matter of seconds she had forgotten about that.

But now she was kind of mad. Just because she ran out the first time didn’t mean she was going to do it _every time_.

She went over to where Yazoo was beside the bed and pulled him back into a kiss, which only worked because she had surprised him. But he pulled away again.

“Vanille, what are you doing?” Yazoo asked.

“Finishing what I started,” Vanille said,

“Vanille, this isn’t a wise idea,” Yazoo was saying, but even she knew that he only half believed that statement.

“I’m not going to run out again, if that’s what you’re afraid of,” Vanille said, and she led him towards the bed, sitting down. For a moment, it looked like she won the battle, for Yazoo joined her on the bed and reconnected their lips, but just as quickly he created space between them.

“Vanille, it’s fine, we don’t have to,” Yazoo said. He was being completely serious. As cute as Vanille was, he didn’t want her to freak out again, especially on his part. He still felt slightly bad about the previous encounter in his bedroom, even though Vanille was currently being difficult to resist. On any normal occasion, he wouldn’t have objected so much, but given her previous reaction, he wasn’t too sure this time.

Vanille didn’t argue with him, but she got his attention back from his thoughts by pulling him by the front of his shirt into another kiss. Yazoo would be a liar if didn’t get slightly turned on from assertiveness. It was enough to distract him for a little while anyway.

Vanille was happy when it seemed like Yazoo finally gave in, and he let her push him back onto the pillows, crawling on top of him. His hands found their way into her hair, and he untied the two pigtails she was sporting (what was up with men and undoing hairstyles?). His hands slid down to her waist and she smiled against his lips. See? She was completely fine this time.

Yazoo, even though he was participating, was still a bit hesitant about this. He played with the end of her shirt, not really sure if he should go for this again. If he was being honest, he didn’t think Vanille was going to go through with this, so instead of trying to take her shirt off, Yazoo, in pure experiment, reached for her bra instead. He unhooked it.

And as he expected, Vanille sat up. She didn’t move to get off him, but she sat up abruptly. He saw her realize what she did, and she cursed under her breath. He sat up against his pillows.

“See? I told you this wasn’t a good idea,” Yazoo said softly.

“Well, how was I supposed to know you were going to reach for my bra first?” Vanille asked.

“Vanille,” Yazoo said. They both knew that wasn’t the issue. Vanille sighed.

“I know, I know” Vanille said, and then groaned angrily, “This isn’t fair!”

“Vanille, why don’t you just slow down?” Yazoo asked.

“Slow down to what?” Vanille asked.

“I mean, you’re obviously not ready for sex, so why do you keep trying for it? You do know it’s fine not to be ready, right?” Yazoo asked. He hoped Vanille wasn’t one of those people who thought that they had to have had sex by a certain age, because he was definitely not the person to have that kind of conversation with. He lost his virginity at age sixteen under that exact peer pressure, and it was not that fulfilling.

“I know all that” Vanille said, “But now I’m just annoyed, because I actually _want_ to, but my body or brain or whatever keeps deciding that it doesn’t feel like it.”

“Well, how far have you gone?” Yazoo asked. Seeing as she jumped from her bra being undone, Yazoo was banking on very little.

Vanille pursed her lips, “I’m not answering that.”

“That may be why you’re stopping yourself,” Yazoo said, resisting the urge to laugh, “If you’ve never gone past kissing, and then suddenly its all at once, of course you’re not going to be exactly okay with it. Has your bra ever come off before?”

“No,” Vanille said quietly. She didn’t know why she was having this conversation with Yazoo, in this position no less…but she was kind of glad she was having it.

“Well, there’s your clue that you’re going too fast,” Yazoo said.

“It’s still not fair,” Vanille mumbled. Even if what Yazoo was saying was true, that didn’t make the situation any less embarrassing. Why bother working herself up to this point if her conscious was just going to stop her? Why must she punish herself so?

They heard the door open downstairs, and Vanille didn’t even think about it, but Yazoo did, and he reached behind her and clipped her bra back together. He gave her a quick kiss on the mouth.

“Do you want me to help you?” Yazoo asked. Vanille turned from the door and looked back at him.

“What?” Vanille asked.

“With this whole sex thing. I’d rather you do this with someone you know who’s got patience,” Yazoo said.

“Patience with what?” Vanille asked.

“In helping you become ready to have sex” Yazoo said, “You’re obviously going too fast for yourself, which is why you’re stopping, and I know you don’t want to look like a tease, even though I already told you that you don't. This isn’t a ploy for me to get into your pants. I actually do want to help… if you’re okay with it.”

Vanille bit her lip, mulling it over. This was a rather odd request on Yazoo’s part. In a nutshell, he was offering to be her sex educator, with actual experience. Vanille felt slightly foolish that he felt the need to offer this (did she look that naïve?), but at the same time, she would still be getting what she originally wanted in the first place, which was getting Yazoo to sleep with her. After all, that’s the only reason she started really paying attention to him in the first place.

“Can I have some time to think it over?” Vanille asked. It’s not that she wasn’t sure, but she wanted to see if Rikku and Yuna thought it was a good idea as well. Anything was better than sleeping with a frat boy, which made Vanille’s skin prickle horribly just thinking about it.

“Take all you want, I just figured I’d offer” Yazoo said, “I’ll drive you back to campus. Tifa and Cloud are back, and I could use an excuse not to hear them have sex.”

Vanille suddenly remembered that she had a recording of them having sex, and she nodded quickly.

“Yeah, let’s go,” she said. Whether she accepted Yazoo’s proposal or not, he would never know about that video.

Ever.

_Alright, that’s it for this chapter! Man, this was long! But I’m happy I was able to write it out in a timely matter! What do you all think? Should Vanille take the offer? What is Hayner even doing at this point? Does Hope have a chance? What is Yuffie doing? Next chapter, a tip off to Terra about who Ventus is spending so much time with, Hope gathers some assertiveness towards Riku, and another party, another drunk Sora, and another mistake. What happens? Stay tuned! Poof!_


	23. Mixing Alcohol and Memories

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. This fic is just for fun._

_Dear Sora,_

_He still has my photo? Oh, that’s great news!_

_But as for your question, it’s a bit of story. It kind of started our freshmen year, spring semester._

_You see, Vanitas and I used to be really good friends. But, as these things do go, it started turning into something a bit more than friends._

_But the issue was I had a boyfriend._

_Sincerely,_

_Pix_

\---

Saturday

Sora was happily sleeping in late when his phone woke him up. He pouted.

“Boo, who’s calling me?” Sora whined as he rolled over to grab his phone off the table. He didn’t even really look at the caller ID before sliding it to answer.

“’ello?” Sora yawned.

“Oh, sorry, Sunflower, were you asleep?” Loz’s voice asked through the phone. Sora blinked, trying to wake up a bit more. Loz hasn’t called him a long while.

“Yes, I was” Sora said, “But it’s fine. Is something wrong? You haven’t called me in forever.”

Loz laughed. “Nothing’s wrong. I mean, I was a little hurt you didn’t come visit me, but I’ll let it slide. I was calling to check up on everything on your end.”

“I’ve been fine” Sora said, still trying to actually get up, “I started a scrapbook.”

“Oh, at last?” Loz asked.

“Shut up” Sora whined, “Scrapbooking is actually hard. But I like it. Everything’s been fine. I mean, we had a few bumps already but it’s nothing to dig into.”

“Maybe on your end” Loz said, “I don’t know if Yazoo told you about their visit.”

“Kadaj said you and Riku got into another fight,” Sora frowned.

“Yup” Loz sighed, “Same issues too.”

“Loz, if you’re looking for answers, I don’t know what to tell you” Sora said sadly, “Riku and I aren’t together anymore and honestly, even I’m confused as to why he hates you so much, even now.”

“Sora, he still thinks something was going on between us,” Loz said. Sora groaned.

“It’s too early to be discussing this.”

“Sora, its one in the afternoon,” Loz said.

“Wait, what?!” Sora exclaimed, suddenly sitting up fully. He looked at his clock and sure enough, it was past 1pm.

“Oh, no! I was supposed to go food shopping with Vanitas at noon! He’s going to kill me!” Sora said as he got out of bed.

“Don’t hurt yourself, sunflower” Loz said, “I’ll call you later, okay? Bye.”

“Bye Loz!” Sora called. He let Loz hang up the phone as he quickly went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and washed his face. Just as he started thinking up ways to appease his twin, he heard the door open downstairs. Still in his pajamas, he went downstairs and saw said twin and Ventus coming in through the door, with grocery bags in their hands.

“Oh, look who’s awake?” Ventus said, laughing.

“Ventus, what are you doing here?” Sora asked, not that his best friend really needed a reason to be in his house.

“I kidnapped the blond to go shopping with me since _someone_ didn’t get up this morning,” Vanitas said, “Be useful and help us get the rest out of the car.”

Sora grumbled about how Vanitas could’ve woken him up, but he put on his shoes and got some of the bags anyway. It took them each three trips, but they finally managed to get all the bags in the house. Mr. Midnight was already in the kitchen, trying to go through the bags.

“No, Mr. Midnight,” Sora said, picking up the cat and placing him on his scratching post.

“Why don’t you just put the demon upstairs?” Vanitas asked.

“I don’t need to,” Sora said, “If I took him away from something, he knows not to go back over there.”

“You’re the only person I know who has a cat that actually listens to you,” Ventus said. He started taking stuff out of the bags and setting it on the table. He didn’t know where any of this went, even though he’s been over Sora’s house plenty of times. Somebody’s phone started ringing, and Vanitas rolled his eyes in annoyance as it was his.

“Who is it?” Sora asked.

“The costume assistant. I don’t know why she keeps calling me everytime she gets confused about something. I’m not the actual stage manager yet!” Vanitas complained. He excused himself and went out the backdoor. Ventus handed Sora stuff to put in the refrigerator.

“Did Vanitas wake you up just because I was still sleep?” Sora asked.

“No, I was already awake,” Ventus said, handing him a bag of potatoes.

“Terra wasn’t home?” Sora asked.

“No, he went to go visit his parents. They’re celebrating his dad’s birthday today. He left yesterday after class,” Ventus said.

“How come you didn’t go? Don’t his parents like you?” Sora asked as he took the milk from him.

“Yeah, but I didn’t feel like going. Besides, every time I go, I get stuck talking to his grandfather all night. I can only handle so many war stories a year,” Ventus laughed.

“So, you chose food shopping with my twin over a home cooked meal?” Sora asked, half amused. Ventus looked over at him.

“Sora, why do I get that the feeling that you’re mad I was with Vanitas?” Ventus asked.

“I’m not mad” Sora said, “Just…a bit concerned, I guess.”

“About what?” Ventus asked. But he was getting nervous now on the inside. Had Sora seen something? Sora twiddled his fingers before answering.

“It’s just…I mean, you know Vanitas likes you, right?” Sora asked.

“Trust me, I’m aware. The off the shoulder flirtation is hard to miss,” Ventus said, which was the truth.

“And I know I already asked you…but you’re sure you don’t like Vanitas, right?” Sora asked.

“Sora, haven’t we already had this conversation?” Ventus asked.

“I know we did, but…” Sora said, “I don’t know. It just seems that I’m seeing you two hanging out a lot more than I kind of suspected. And I know that Vanitas doesn’t necessarily care that you have a boyfriend-,”

“Well, _I_ care that I have a boyfriend” Ventus said, and he pushed down the vile that came up his throat at the statement versus what he’s been doing, “Sora, I’m not doing anything, if that’s what you’re worried about. I’m aware that Vanitas has a crush on me, but he’s also aware that I don’t want him back.”

“Yeah, but you’re hanging out with him more than you’re hanging out with me, which is a first” Sora pouted, “Also, I don’t want anything to happen, even by accident, that would hurt you and Terra’s relationship.”

“Huh?” Ventus said, “Sora, you’re thinking too hard. Terra and I actually just made up from a fight a few days ago, but it had nothing to do with Vanitas.”

“Oh, yeah, when he drunk banged you,” Sora said, hiding a laugh, dodging a bag of salad Ventus threw at him.

“I knew I shouldn’t have told you that” Ventus said, rolling his eyes, “But seriously, we’re fine. Vanitas isn’t bothering me.”

“You’re still hanging out with him more than me,” Sora said.

“I miss one scrapbook session and suddenly I’m ditching you?” Ventus laughed, “Fine, Mr. I Need Attention-,”

“ _I_ need attention?” Sora said, “Says the one who got drunk and then threw a hissy fit sophomore year because I wouldn’t take a shower with him.”

“That was _one_ time!” Ventus said, and he got down on the floor and tickled Sora, who failed at trying to stop him.

“Haha! W-wait, stop! That’s-haha-cheating!” Sora laughed.

“I told you to never bring up that shower fit,” Ventus smiled as he continued.

“Alright, alright, haha-I’m sorry!” Sora said, “You’re going to-ha-dig into my b-bad side, kno-haha-knock it off!”

At that, Ventus actually did let him loose.

“That’s your only saving grace, I hope you know that,” Ventus said as Sora tried to catch his breath.

“What are you doing on the floor?” Vanitas asked when he came back inside and looked over the refrigerator door. Ventus wasn’t going to lie, it did look a bit suspicious that they were on the floor and Ventus was currently on top of Sora.

“Do I need to start questioning this best friend relationship?” Vanitas asked, which only made Sora and Ventus start laughing. Vanitas just rolled his eyes and continued to put the food away, Ventus and Sora helping him once they got over their case of the giggles.

Ventus was happy he had derailed Sora from that conversation. He felt like shit lying to his best friend, but what would Sora think of him if he knew that he’s a bit too…involved with his twin? While he was in a relationship? Ventus was still trying to work it all out himself, he didn’t want Sora looking like at him like he was scum of the earth, especially considering how his own relationship with Riku ended.

He couldn’t tell Sora. Not yet.

\---

Yuffie tried her best not to tap her foot as she waited for the person to finish doing her nails. She hated fake nails to the tenth degree, but at least the color she picked out was cute and could go with many outfits. It was dip powder anyway, so it would be a lot quicker than acrylic. But she hated sitting still for so long.

This was only step one and it was taking forever. She groaned in her mind as she thought about the rest that she had to do in the following days to come. But then she thought of Cindy, and she straightened her posture.

The nails were only step one.

\---

“How are the folks?” Cloud asked Terra over the phone. He was currently in his room, deciding to organize his desk a bit before heading off to Sora’s house. It wasn’t a big party going on tonight due to rehearsals and classes draining everyone, but Cloud already knew that those parties were never ‘little’. Plus, this one was a surprise.

“Same as always, except grandpa was slightly sad Ventus wasn’t here,” Terra said.

“Ven can only handle so many war stories,” Cloud laughed.

“Yeah, but he didn’t want to come anyway” Terra said, “The show is getting closer and he’s getting a bit nervous. You know how he is.”

“Speaking of which, Vincent told me your household was pretty loud Wednesday night, and he’s never heard you guys before. What happened?” Cloud asked, smirking.

“Me being under the influence,” Terra said, shaking his head as he drove. He was currently on his way to pick up some new pillows from Bed, Bath and Beyond. Ventus had been complaining that their pillows were flat and uncomfortable for the past month now.

“You guys got in a fight?” Cloud asked. Vincent hadn’t given him any info on what he heard, he just said they’d been loud about it.

“No. We had sex, although it was more of me screwing him into the mattress. Which I had to apologize for the next morning with crepes and a massage,” Terra explained. He wasn’t embarrassed by what had happened, and he definitely wasn’t upset anymore now that he and Ventus had talked it out and he was forgiven.

“Damn, Terra, you do realize he’s half your size, right?” Cloud laughed, only picturing Vincent’s confused face as he heard the two of them going at it like rabbits next door.

“I was drunk, leave me alone,” Terra said.

“No wonder he’s been hanging around Vanitas. Safer for his behind,” Cloud chuckled.

“Vanitas?” Terra asked, although the name sounded familiar.

“Sora’s twin brother,” Cloud clarified.

“Oh, right” Terra said, “Wait, why do you say that?”

“Tifa and I were food shopping this morning and saw them in the store. Actually…they hang out quite a bit now that I think about it,” Cloud said a bit slowly as the thought suddenly came to him.

“Well, he’s best friends with his twin, so I wouldn’t expect anything less,” Terra said, shrugging it off. Cloud didn’t respond for a minute, and Terra at one point thought he hung up.

“Cloud, you still there?” Terra asked.

“Terra, you and Ventus are good, right?” Cloud asked.

“Huh? What do you mean ‘good’? We’re fine,” Terra said.

“I know, but you guys were fighting when we last spoke,” Cloud said.

“We reconciled. I apologized about the song, like Zack suggested, and we talked it out. Everything’s fine. Why do you ask?” Terra asked.

“Nothing, it’s just that…I don’t know, and maybe I’m thinking too much about it, but ever since you and Ventus hit this rocky path, he’s been hanging out a lot with Vanitas. I mean, I’ve seen them together and it’s not like they’re doing anything wrong but-,”

“Are you worried about them because of the Jenga incident? Ventus told me about that, it’s fine. It was an accident. Besides, Ventus and I _were_ fighting, and he goes off to hang with Sora all the time when that happens. I’m sure he was hanging with his twin for the same reasons,” Terra said. He didn’t see why Cloud sounded concerned. He’s seen Vanitas, and he looked just like Sora, and probably acted like him too, they were twins after all. So, of course if Sora wasn’t available, he would hang out with his twin. Not to mention he and Ventus had gotten over their fight, so everything was fine. They even went on a date Friday night and ended the night with sex, the correct way this time. Everything was fine. He and Ven were back to normal, and Terra wasn’t about to let Cloud damper it.

“Cloud, I’m sure it’s fine. Besides, our anniversary is coming up. I’m sure he’s just trying to figure out what to do and is asking Vanitas and Sora for ideas,” Terra said. Cloud laughed.

“That may be true,” Cloud said.

“Exactly, so stop overthinking” Terra said, “I’ll text you later. Bye.”

Terra hung up and shook off his nerves. He didn’t need Cloud rocking the boat when he just got it back to steady. He and Ventus were fine.

Cloud grabbed his jacket and headed out, deciding to pick up some food before heading to the house, but his mind was elsewhere.

Even though Terra said he and Ventus were fine, Cloud was still a little shaky. Terra hasn’t been around to see. Ventus _was_ hanging out with Vanitas quite a lot, more than Sora if he really thought about it. It’s not that he was worried about Ventus, Ventus wouldn’t do anything wrong, but he’s seen how Sora’s twin has looked at the blond, or the remarks he’s made towards him. Either Ventus knew and didn’t care, or something else was going on.

He made a mental note to ask his little today what was going on. Terra and Ventus’s relationship was already shaky in Cloud’s eyes for other reasons. Vanitas didn’t need to be an added factor.

\---

Hours later, Sora’s house was full of theater friends and friends of theatre friends. The only one who wasn’t there was Tifa. She was out with Rikku, who was currently on her way there. The party was actually a surprise party for Tifa’s upcoming birthday, and everyone wanted to celebrate ahead of time. There were gifts stacked up in Roxas’s room and the house had been decorated ocean life style, Tifa’s favorite kind of animals. Sea horses lined the ceiling, cups and plates were all blue and green, pictures of fish and the like were spread about downstairs, and the snacks, thanks to Namine and Axel, had been made to look like dolphins and starfish. They didn’t have actual seafood because Cissy was allergic to shellfish, but Vanitas, Yazoo, and Yuffie had cooked burgers, fries, pasta salad and shish kabobs.

Riku felt a bit off. Even though he was eating and enjoying himself, something still seemed off about the party itself. He looked around to see if it was just him losing his mind. The birthday girl wasn’t there yet, but that wasn’t it. Some people were playing some fishing game someone had brought over, the television was on the nature channel which was playing reruns of Ocean Life, there was a basketball game going on outside, and everyone else just mingling around in different parts of downstairs with music blasting. But something was off.

Then Riku saw a nest of brunet hair next to someone with hair color similar to his and he realized what it was.

Normally, when parties happened, Sora was normally drunk (which he already was by the looks of it) and making Riku obey his every whim. But right now, he was drunk, but he was on the couch talking to Hope, who seemed way happier about that fact than he should be. That’s what was wrong, Riku figured out.

Sora wasn’t hanging onto him at a party.

Over on said couch, Sora was chewing on a gummy worm that had been soaked in alcohol, leaning a bit into Hope.

“Where’s Tifa? I want shout happy new year!” Sora said.

“Sora, it’s happy birthday,” Hope said.

“It’s not my birthday,” Sora said.

“No, it’s Tifa’s,” Hope said. Sora smiled.

“Really? Where is she?” Sora asked, turning around and looking out the window.

“She’s on her way. But you have to shout surprise first-when she gets here!” Hope said quickly before Sora could actually shout surprise. Sora giggled (damn that really was cute) and he slid back down the couch.

“Where’s Riku?” Sora asked, looking around.

“Sora, look at the baby otters,” Hope said, pointing to the TV.

“Oh where?” Sora said, and then he saw the screen, “Aww! They’re so cute! Look at his whiskers!”

Hope mentally sighed in relief. Renity’s piece of advice to keep Sora from thinking about Riku was taking a lot of work, but it was definitely worth it. Sora hadn’t been hanging onto Riku at all since the party started. He’s been with him the entire time. Hope had to say that while drunk Sora was extremely adorable, he was also a little exhausting. He had to keep distracting him from thinking about Riku, which happened a bit more than he would’ve liked. He didn’t find this as cheating. Riku had Sora at every party, he could hog him for one.

“They remind me of you,” Sora said.

“Why?’ Hope asked.

“Because they’re cute! I want more candy,” Sora said, and he got up to get more, leaving a stunned Hope on the couch.

Hope hadn’t expected that to come out of his mouth. Sora thought he was cute? He was progressing after all! Distracting a drunk Sora was definitely worth it. And it was then that Hope turned around and realized that Sora wasn’t there.

“Sora?” Hope said, looking around. Fuck. He got up to go find him, but it didn’t take long to locate the brunet in the kitchen. He was at the candy station.

And Riku was plucking a gummy worm out of his hand. Hope frowned, but he went over anyway. He could get him back, hopefully.

“Sora, how many of these have you had combined with the amount of alcohol you’ve consumed?” Riku asked.

“How many what did I what?” Sora asked, confused. Sora tapped Riku on the forehead, “Don’t confuse me with big words.”

“How many gummies have you eaten?” Riku asked. Sora laughed in response, more at the word ‘gummies’ and Riku had his answer. He saw Hope approach them.

“Sora, where did you go?” Hope asked. Sora turned to the other brightly colored hair friend.

“I wanted more candy” Sora said, “Riku stole it from me.”

“He can’t have anymore until he’s eaten some actual food,” Riku told Hope. Hope wasn’t used to a drunk Sora, and Riku wasn’t about to have Sora go into a alcohol induced coma.

“I’m sure another gummy won’t kill him,” Hope said, which Sora nodded in agreement. Riku rolled his eyes.

“Sora, go eat some actual food,” Riku said. Sora pouted.

“I don’t want to. I’m telling Yazoo!” Sora whined, and he walked away in search of the older brother. Riku chuckled despite himself. He looked over at Hope.

“You haven’t been around a drunk Sora long enough,” Riku said, throwing the gummy in the trashcan. He wasn’t about to have Sora go into an alcohol induced coma just because Hope wanted to keep him happy.

“He was fine, I was handling it,” Hope said. He really was. Sora had only eaten two of them. But Hope had to remember the drinks he had and then he realized Riku may have been right.

“Well, he’ll come looking for me either way, so let me go find him first,” Riku said. He went to move but Hope placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I said I’ve got it,” Hope said.

“I’m sorry?” Riku asked. If he didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought that came out as a threat.

Hope didn’t respond, and instead he went into the backyard where Sora had gone. Riku looked after him, thinking he should give Hope a bit of props. So, he wanted to play that kind of game? That was fine.

Hope having a crush on Sora wasn’t all that surprising to Riku, as he already had his suspicions. But he didn’t think that the kid would actually _pursue_ Sora. Riku bit the inside of his lip. Should he be worried about this after all?

\---

“SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TIFA!” everyone shouted the second Tifa opened the door. Tifa actually jumped at the sudden noise, and Rikku laughed. She smiled brightly, already about to cry.

“You guys!” Tifa exclaimed, “Oh, I love it! Thank you!” Cloud came over and gave her a sweet kiss.

“You’re going to love this too,” Cloud said, and he dimmed the lights. Yazoo appeared, a blue cake in hand with her age candle (22). Everyone sang Happy Birthday and then cheered when Tifa blew out the candles.

“Can I eat it now?” Sora asked, which made everyone laugh.

“Someone give Sora a slice before he starts pouting,” Tifa laughed. Cloud turned the lights back on and the party resumed. Tifa would open her gifts later when the party died down. Ventus gave his slice to Sora, as he wasn’t too fond of cake.

He went outside to get some fresh air, and found Vanitas sitting on one of the lawn chairs.

“You didn’t want cake?” Ventus asked.

“I only like vanilla. Chocolate cake tastes like cardboard to me,” Vanitas replied, “You sitting down after ignoring me yesterday?”

“I didn’t ignore you yesterday” Ventus said, sitting down, “I was with Terra. That’s why I didn’t text you. We were on a date.”

“Not all day” Vanitas said, “And what’s this I hear about him screwing your brains out? Because I can tell right now that’s a lie.”

“Oh, shut up” Ventus said, “You’re just mad because it wasn’t you screwing my brains out.”

“Damn right” Vanitas said, “And why is that?”

“Because you’re not my boyfriend,” Ventus said.

“So what? You still make out with me,” Vanitas said.

“Sh!” Ventus exclaimed, “Can you not talk about that while everyone is here?”

“Everyone’s inside right now. Calm down,” Vanitas said.

“Still,” Ventus said.

“Don’t pout, it looks cute on you,” Vanitas said, and he sat up and looked over the blond, “So, what? You and Terra are good now?”

“Huh?” Ventus asked, “I…I mean, yeah, I guess? We…he apologized about the song…and The Crucible thing…”

“You count sex as an apology?” Vanitas smirked.

“I do not,” Ventus said. Vanitas raised an eyebrow.

“Really? Because it sounds like you do. You had sex with him yesterday, didn’t you?” Vanitas asked.

“I’m not telling you about my sex life,” Ventus said.

“As I assumed” Vanitas said, “Look, I’m being serious. Why do you put up with him?”

“I don’t ‘put up’ with Terra. I love him,” Ventus defended himself.

“And yet you’re kissing someone else,” Vanitas said.

“That’s-! That’s…different” Ventus said.

“Oh, you don’t love me?” Vanitas feigned sadness.

“No. I just…like you…a lot,” Ventus said bitterly. Vanitas huffed.

“You already admitted that ages ago,” Vanitas said.

“No, I didn’t.”

“You said you thought I was attractive while on your loopy pills. Same difference” Vanitas said, “Besides, I didn’t need to hear you say it. You keep kissing me. I took the hint.”

“There’s no hint to be taking” Ventus said, “Because I shouldn’t be doing this anyway. It’s wrong. And it’s not fair to Terra.”

“And since when has Terra ever been fair to you?” Vanitas asked. Ventus glared at him.

“Vanitas, you don’t know anything about our relationship to even say that,” Ventus said, getting angry.

“I know enough to know that you can do better,” Vanitas said, and he truly thought this. To him, Terra wasn’t anything special, and Ventus didn’t need him.

“And I suppose you’re the better option?” Ventus asked sarcastically.

“Again, _you_ keep coming to _me_. I’m not making you do anything. I can flirt all I want, but it’s only bothering you because you’re reciprocating,” Vanitas said. Ventus was being a little too blind to the situation for Vanitas’s liking. He needed to be told the truth.

“I do not keep _coming_ to you!” Ventus said, standing up, ready to leave. Why did he even sit down in the first place? He and Terra were in a good spot, and yet, here he was, messing with the amber eyed pain in his side. Vanitas stood up with a glint in his eyes, and Ventus gulped.

“I bet you ten bucks that you’ll be in my room before the sun comes back up,” Vanitas said. Ventus glared at him.

“Looks like you’re going to lose a lot of sleep tonight, then. I won’t be there,” Ventus said, accepting the challenge. If Vanitas thought he had him all figured out, then he was wrong. He didn’t know the first thing about he and Terra’s relationship. And Ventus wasn’t going to come at his beck and call.

“Whatever you say” Vanitas said, preparing to go back inside to check on his twin, “But just so you know, if I do find you in my room, I’m leaving a mark.”

“Shut up!” Ventus groaned. Vanitas and walked back into the house as Ventus huffed. Vanitas was full of himself if thought Ventus was going to have any reason to go to his room tonight.

And that included his tempting lips.

\---

Yazoo was talking to the birthday girl when he felt a small pair of arms wrap around his torso.

“Yazoooo,” a tired voice whined. Yazoo shook his head and Tifa laughed. It was Sora.

“Yes, Sunflower?” Yazoo asked.

“I’m tired,” Sora mumbled into the back of his shirt.

“I’m going to miss drunk Sora when we graduate,” Tifa laughed.

“What does graduate mean?” Sora asked.

“Don’t worry about it” Yazoo said, and he patted the brunet’s head. “You want me to walk you upstairs?”

“I want Riku,” Sora said.

“Where’s Hope? He was with you all night,” Yazoo said, suddenly looking around for the boy. He had been hanging with Hope all night, and Yazoo realized that must’ve felt strange for Riku, actually having freedom at a party.

“I want Riku,” Sora repeated. Yazoo laughed.

“Fair enough,” Yazoo said.

“Sora, there you are,” Hope’s voice said as he found them in the corner of the dining room. Sora looked up from Yazoo’s back and smiled.

“Hi, Hope,” Sora said, and then he yawned.

“You disappeared in the backyard. I lost you,” Hope chuckled. The brunet sure moved fast even when he was drunk.

“I got sleepy,” Sora said.

“Come on, I’ll walk you upstairs,” Hope said, but Sora shook his head.

“I want Riku,” Sora said.

“Sora-,”

“Trust me when I say you won’t win this battle, Hope,” Yazoo said. Sora put his head back on Yazoo’s back, and a minute later, Riku showed up, having received the text message Yazoo sent to him moments ago. Hope was a little mad, but he didn’t show it. He couldn’t believe that after spending the entire party with him, Sora still wanted Riku to walk him upstairs.

“Someone ready to go to bed?” Riku asked, and Sora’s head popped up from Yazoo’s back and he smiled.

“Up!” Sora said rather energetically, pointing to the stairs. Riku took his hand and helped him walk up the stairs. Yazoo looked over at Hope who looked a little defeated.

“Don’t worry,” Yazoo said to the boy, “Sora will probably hit him before he actually goes to bed.”

That made Hope feel a bit better.

\---

Riku finally got Sora upstairs once he convinced him that they were going up and not down. They walked down the hall and entered his room, where Mr. Midnight was playing with his fish toy. Sora beamed when he saw his cat.

“Mr. Midnight!” Sora exclaimed, getting on all fours and crawling to his cat. He scratched behind the cat’s ears, who purred approvingly. Sora noticed his scrapbook over on the floor and picked it up.

“Look, Riku,” Sora said, turning around so Riku could see it. Riku smiled.

“I like it. But we came up here so you could go to sleep, remember?” Riku asked. He was getting wary of being up here. Lately, he and Sora have had some rather…intimae moments when it came to bedtime for drunk Sora. He wasn’t sure how many more he could take before he did something stupid.

“I made a page for winter,” Sora said, completely ignoring him. He flipped to the page and stood up, almost falling back down, and walked over to show him. Riku looked at the page. It was colored all shades of blue and white clouds were glued on. It was titled Winter Adventures, and it had pictures from a ski lodge trip the theater group went on, Sora making a snowman, and Mr. Midnight in a sweater.

“It’s great Sora,” Riku said, “But you said you were sleepy.”

“It’s missing a picture, but I can’t find it,” Sora whined, and Riku cursed himself for being a sucker for it.

“What’s it missing?” Riku asked.

“It’s a picture of me and you, but I don’t know where it is,” Sora said, “Oh! Maybe Hope knows. I’m going to ask him.”

“Ah ah” Riku said, blocking Sora’s way, “I’m sure Hope would rather you’d go to bed. Like you came up here to do, remember?”

“But Hope made me feel better,” Sora pouted. Now Riku was confused. What?

“Feel better about what?” Riku asked. He felt like he really shouldn’t be asking.

“About you” Sora said, and he looked up at Riku.

“What?” Riku was surely confused. What was Sora talking about?

Sora went and put his scrapbook on the table.

“That day at the bar,” Sora said, turning back to him, staggering a bit, “When you yelled at me!”

“Oh” Riku said, knowing exactly what he was talking about, “Wait, Sora-,”

“You-you yelled at me in my face” Sora said, and he walked right up to Riku, “In my face, Riku!” He pointed a finger at him, “You screamed at me.”

“I know” Riku said, grabbing his hand, “Sora, I’m sorry.” Riku’s apologized for this multiple times already. What picture did Sora have that suddenly brought this up? Riku remembered that day. It was horrible. And he hadn’t meant to yell in Sora’s face, he was just drunk and pissed off and Sora wouldn’t stop talking and Yazoo was being annoying and…just everything was wrong that day.

“You screamed at me” Sora said, and Riku could’ve sworn he heard a slight crack, “But…but I deserved it.”

“What? Sora, no, you didn’t,” Riku said, now alarmed. This was new.

“Yes, I did” Sora said, his bottom lip trembling. Riku’s eyes widened. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. Sora was not about to cry. He was _not_ about to cry.

“You were mad because Loz text me” Sora said, “And…I wouldn’t give you back your p-phone. I told Yazoo to come get you.”

“Sora, stop talking,” Riku said.

“But that only made you madder” Sora said, his voice hitching, “And then you went drinking again.”

“Sora, I only yelled because I was drunk,” Riku said quickly, trying to diffuse whatever situation was happening right now. He didn’t like where this was going at all.

“But if I hadn’t made you mad then you wouldn’t have drunk more” Sora choked, his eyes watering, “I didn’t mean to make you drink, Riku. I-I just didn’t want you to fight with Loz anymore. I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry.”

“Sora, Sora, no” Riku said as the tears started coming down. He wrapped Sora in a hug. Is that what Sora was thinking this entire time? That he had caused him to drink? His anger at Loz made him drink, it had nothing to do on Sora’s part!

“I don’t want you to drink, Riku,” Sora cried into his shirt. Riku pulled him away so he could look at him.

“Sora, no” Riku said gently, “I didn’t drink because you made me mad. I was mad at Loz. That had nothing to do with you.”

“Yes, it did,” Sora said.

“No, it didn’t” Riku said, although Sora was partially correct, but now was not the time to discuss it, “Sora, listen to me.”

“I don’t want to,” Sora said.

“Listen” Riku said, “I never drank because of something you did, understand?”

“But what about-,”

“Sora, I never drank because of anything you did. Do you understand?” Riku said more firmly. If Sora’s drunken mind was going to understand anything he said tonight, he wanted him to understand _that_.

Sora hiccupped and sniffed a few more times before he settled down.

“Really?” Sora asked. Riku wiped an escaped tear.

“Really,” Riku said.

“Oh” Sora said, “…I’m glad.” Then he gave Riku a one of his small yet loving smiles.

Riku was done for. He wasn’t strong enough for this. Sora was smiling at him like they had just finished having a fight and made up like they used to, which he supposed had just happened. He couldn’t resist it this time.

He leaned in and kissed Sora softly.

Sora made a sound close enough to a moan before he kissed Riku back, pushing against him slightly. Riku pulled him closer to him, on hand on his waist and the other supporting his neck. God, he missed this. Alcohol aside, Sora’s lips tasted just how Riku remembered them; honey and something akin to fresh water. Sora’s lips felt soft against his own and he leaned down a bit to better reacquaint himself with them. And then he bent a bit lower.

Finally, something in the back of Riku’s mind told him that that wasn’t normal, and he focused in time to realize that Sora was falling, and he caught him properly, looking down to see that Sora had passed out.

He scooped Sora up properly and placed him on his bed, taking off his shoes. Mr. Midnight jumped up on the bed and curled up against Sora’s side, the brunet now snoring slightly.

Riku walked out, closed the door, and then leaned against it and put his head in his hands.

He was in trouble.

He was in big trouble.

\---

_“Hey daddy, look what I made!” Ventus, six years old, beamed as he came up to his dad in the kitchen and showed him a picture. He had drawn a dragon with sharp teeth and fire breath, and he was quite proud of it. His dad feigned a frightened expression._

_“Oh my! That’s a scary dragon!” His dad said. Ventus laughed._

_“He’s going to get you!” Ventus said, and he started chasing his father around the kitchen table with the paper, his father yelling ‘oh no!’ and ‘bad dragon!’ interchangeably._

_“Where’s my knight in shining armor to save me?” his father cried. Ventus stopped running, a new idea in his head._

_“I have to draw him! Hold on!” Ventus said, leaving the kitchen._

_“Hurry! I think the dragon’s going to eat me!” his father playfully called. Ventus laughed and ran up the steps._

_At the top of the steps everything stopped. He was confused. He couldn’t see the second floor. All he saw was darkness. It was too quiet._

_“Daddy?” Ventus called, turning back to the stairs, but he found that the downstairs was gone too. It was all black. Suddenly the stairs looked longer, like they stretched on forever. Ventus trembled. He was scared. He was frightened._

_“Daddy?! Daddy, where are you?!” Ventus cried, searching desperately for his father._

_“Why you-!”_

_A hand on his back._

_A box of pizza._

_He’s moving. He’s moving fast._

_A flash of white._

Ventus shot up from the bed, breathing fast and covered in his own sweat. He quickly looked around, trying to find his bearings. Everything was dark, but as his eyes slowly adjusted to the light, his breathing slowed as he realized where he was.

He was in Sora’s room, in his bed, with the brunet sleeping soundly next to him. Ventus ran a shaky hand through his hair. He felt clammy. He looked at the time on the digital clock. It was 2am. He threw the covers off him and sat on the side of the bed.

He didn’t like that one. He didn’t like that one at all. It wasn’t even a normal nightmare with his problems. That one…that one just felt wrong.

Ventus looked over at Sora but decided not to wake him. He probably wouldn’t wake up anyway with the amount of alcohol he consumed. But he didn’t want to be by himself right now. He groaned.

He knew who would probably be awake.

But he told him that he wouldn’t go to his room.

Fuck it.

Ventus got up and walked next door. He didn’t even knock because he saw the light coming from under the door. He opened it, and there was Vanitas, sitting on his bed with headphones in his ears. Vanitas looked up and smiled in triumph for only half a second, before he saw the look on Ventus’s face, and he took off his headphones.

“What’s wrong?” Vanitas asked, his playful tone gone.

“Do you mind if we talk for a bit?” Ventus asked. Vanitas scooted over the bed and Ventus closed the door before getting in. Vanitas turned off his music.

Ventus felt like such a child for doing this, but he told Vanitas about his nightmare. He didn’t want it just in his head.

“Has this happened before?” Vanitas asked after he was done.

“Not like that” Ventus said, his voice sad, “Normally it’s just that incident. I’ve never had anything that built up to it. And that upset me a lot more.”

“Because it made it longer?” Vanitas asked.

“No, because that was a real memory” Ventus said, “I remember that day, Vanitas. I don’t…I don’t want those mixing in.”

“Mixing in?”

“With that incident” Ventus clarified, “Those memories are of my dad.”

“But Ventus, so is your nightmare,” Vanitas said, placing an arm around the distressed blond.

“That’s different” Ventus said, his voice shaking, “I don’t want those two to mix. I have good memories of my dad, Vanitas, it’s not all just…that. That dad…he’s different. He’s the one I remember.”

“Ventus, I don’t want to be mean, but it’s still your father either way” Vanitas said, “And I think the nightmare has already ruined it for you.”

“Why do you say that?” Ventus asked.

“Ventus, you haven’t seen your dad in six years” Vanitas said, “What’s the very last memory you have of your dad?”

“Him in my hospital room and me screaming,” Ventus said quietly.

“Exactly. Those aren’t two different people” Vanitas said, “I know you don’t want to mix them, and you don’t have to, but you do need to accept that it’s the same person.”

“I don’t want the good memories I have of him to be ruined like that, Vanitas,” Ventus said, his eyes burning.

“Ventus” Vanitas said, and he made him look at him, “You’ve avoided your dad for six years…I think you’ve already ruined them.”

It wasn’t something Ventus wanted to hear, and Vanitas didn’t feel any better saying it, but he wanted Ventus to face the facts that it was still his dad. He didn’t have to like the fact, but he had to deal with it.

Ventus wiped at his face, realizing he was crying over something Terra had told him to stop crying about years ago: his father.

“I have to stop crying about this” Ventus said, “It’s not good for my mental health. Even Terra knows.”

“Well, does Terra know it’s also horrible to bottle it up?” Vanitas asked, a bit angry.

“It’s not bottled up. It’s a tired-out battle is what it is. There’s nothing left to cry over” Ventus said.

“Ventus-,”

“Besides, I hate crying in front of people. You’ve caught me twice now,” Ventus said, laughing a bit now. He didn’t know why but talking about this with Vanitas made him feel better. But he knew it was because Terra wasn’t there to talk to…right?

Yes, that was right.

“I know. I’m going to have to start racking up your bill. My services aren’t cheap, you know,” Vanitas said, his playful tone returning, which made Ventus smile. Vanitas was back to his calm demeanor, and it made Ventus smile, as he didn’t look bothered by Ventus coming to him at 2 in the morning to whine about his nightmare. Terra would’ve been so-

No, Terra wasn’t here.

Terra…Terra wasn’t here.

Vanitas was here...again.

“Now, I do take cash or Venmo,” Vanitas was saying. Ventus laughed for real this time.

“For the millionth time, shut up,” Ventus said, and he made him this time with a swift kiss to his lips. Vanitas pulled him onto his lap and Ventus ran his fingers in his hair, their mouths still tasting each other.

Ventus didn’t think about his father, the nightmare, or Terra for the rest of night.

Only Vanitas’s tempting lips.

_Alright, that’s it for this chapter! How was THAT for everyone? Took me a while to write this one even though I uploaded it pretty quick. What do you all think? Is Riku royally fucked? What is Yuffie doing? Is Cloud catching on? Has Ventus seen the light yet? Next chapter, stress is through the roof, fears are explored, guilt and realization are closing in, and a new experience begins. Who’s involved with what? Stay tuned! Poof!_


	24. A Tight Corner

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. This fic is just for fun._

Sunday

Ventus knew something was wrong the second he woke up. He was pressed against something, and he knew for a fact that Sora did not snuggle in his sleep if he went to sleep drunk. He didn’t need to open his eyes to know whose bed he was in, and he slightly wanted to hit himself. He swore to himself that he wasn’t going to end up in Vanitas’s bed last night, and yet here he was, snuggled into his chest, and with just his thoughts to entertain him, he felt guilty all over again.

Why did he keep doing this? He keeps running to Vanitas and it’s not fair to Terra at all. He and Terra had just made up, and they went on a date not even three days ago, and here he was in the arms of someone who was not Terra. Ventus never thought that he would be someone who would cheat on his significant other, and he frowned at the realization that that’s exactly what he was doing. Jenga was an accident, the piano room was a misstep…but this was all just wrong now.

So…why couldn’t he stop?

He needed to text Terra and let him know he was okay, and he went to do just that when the arm that was around him tightened a bit.

“And where are you trying to sneak off to at this early hour?” a grumbly voice asked. Ventus ignored the thought that crossed his mind about liking Vanitas’s morning voice. Now was not the time. He removed Vanitas’s hand from around his waist.

“I have to let someone know that I’m alive,” Ventus said, sliding away from him. He stopped at the edge of the bed once he realized where his phone was, and he groaned.

“Let me guess, your phone is in Sora’s room,” Vanitas said.

“Talk about inconvenience,” Ventus grumbled.

“It’s only eight, I know my twin is still asleep,” Vanitas said, but he didn’t really plan on letting Ventus leave the bed to get it, and he crawled over and pulled Ventus back towards the middle of the bed. Ventus didn’t exactly resist, as he was still a bit sleepy and Vanitas’s arms felt nice, but he frowned nonetheless. Vanitas noticed and he sighed.

“Look Dr. Jekyll,” Vanitas said, “If you’re upset about what I said last night, I am sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, but I wasn’t trying to feed into your delusions either.”

“I wasn’t…I wasn’t thinking about that,” Ventus said.

“Then what were you thinking about?” Vanitas asked.

“Just…this” Ventus said, and he gestured between the two of them, “It’s wrong.”

“You’re not exactly protesting, blondie,” Vanitas said.

“You’re making it hard,” Ventus said.

“Then you make it easier and just choose,” Vanitas said, and Ventus looked at him. What?

“Choose?” Ventus asked. Vanitas chuckled lightly.

“Look, as much as I enjoy being the side piece because seeing you flustered is oh so enjoyable, I’m not exactly the most patient in the bunch” Vanitas said, “You already know how I feel about you, and you aren’t really denying your own feelings anymore.”

“Vanitas, it’s not that simple,” Ventus sighed.

“I know it’s not” Vanitas said, intertwining his fingers with the blond’s, “You’ve got six years with someone who-,”

“You better watch what you say,” Ventus warned him.

“Who needs a new hairstyle” Vanitas decided, half joking, “But Ven, at some point, you’re going to have to make up your mind.”

“You just want me to pick you,” Ventus said.

“As I should, or else what would be the point in me doing any of this with you? I’m not going to pressure you into choosing, because that’s not the kind of person I am, but as I’ve said, I’m not a patient person,” Vanitas said, and Ventus could hear the humor in his voice. But now he was worried. Even though it was in the back of his mind from the beginning, the thought of choosing actually scared him, which it shouldn’t because he shouldn’t be doing this in the first place. But…could he really leave Terra? After six years? After everything Terra has done? Just because he couldn’t stop being around Vanitas? Or snuggling with him?....Or kissing him…

“Hello?” Vanitas asked. Ventus blinked, racking himself out of his thoughts.

“I’m sorry, what?” Ventus asked.

“I asked if you wanted me to go get your phone,” Vanitas asked. Ventus rolled his eyes.

“And what would be the price of such a grand gesture of kindness?” Ventus asked, knowing somehow this wasn’t for free.

“I’ll give you two options since you were upset last night” Vanitas said, “I’ll treat you to breakfast or we can sit back, not watch the television, and I ruin the other side of your neck.”

“You had me at breakfast, now go get my phone,” Ventus said. Vanitas laughed, kissed him on the cheek, and left the room. Ventus furrowed his brow.

“Wait a minute, what did he say about my neck?” Ventus asked. He immediately got off the bed and grabbed the mirror off the wall.

There was a hickey on his neck.

“Vanitas!” Ventus groaned. And he expected him to leave Terra for this?

\---

Riku sat in the living room with his cup second cup of coffee, his lack of sleep slowly trying to convince him to just go back to bed. He hadn’t slept well last night, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep if he tried.

He couldn’t believe what he did last night. He shouldn’t have done it.

Kissing Sora last night was one of the biggest mistakes he could’ve possibly made at this stage in their weird form of friendship. Sora was talking to him, he was fine, he didn’t seem upset with him…and now look what he’s done. He fucked everything up.

But what was he supposed to do?! Sora was crying, and then he was smiling at him, and after the last two encounters, Riku just couldn’t take it anymore!

But he knew in the end that it was wrong. Sora was drunk, he had no idea what he was doing. Riku kissed him. It wasn’t like it was the other way around.

But Sora had kissed him back before passing out.

Riku groaned and set down his coffee.

His only hope was that Sora didn’t remember anything. If he did, their friendship was going to be strained, if he didn’t…

If he didn’t, Riku could just pretend like it never happened. That way, nobody would get hurt, and since he’s kissed him, Riku wouldn’t feel so compelled to make the same mistake twice. Everything would go back to normal.

He hoped Sora didn’t remember. It was the only way to save this.

\---

Pence sat up straight in bed as the door opened and Hayner walked, looking more refreshed than he normally did in the morning. He was not a morning person, so this was quite new.

“You’re up early,” Pence said.

“Had a good sleep, couldn’t stay in bed. Went for a walk,” Hayner said, shrugging it off. He took off his shoes and hopped onto his bed, leaning back onto the pillows. For a brief second, his façade almost convinced Pence, but Pence watched as Hayner’s phone buzzed and Hayner grimaced angrily before ignoring the phone completely. He frowned a bit.

“Hey, Hayner?” Pence asked.

“What’s up?” Hayner asked, grabbing his stressball and tossing it in the air.

“Are you doing okay?” Pence asked.

“Why do you ask?” Hayner asked.

“It’s just that…you’ve been acting a bit weird lately. A little off,” Pence said.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hayner said off hand.

“Well, you just seem rather agitated more than usual, you’ve snuck off twice in the morning to go somewhere, yes I’ve noticed, and you go to the library…a lot,” Pence counted off. There were other things he’s noticed as well, but he was afraid to mention them.

“What’s so wrong about going to the library?” Hayne asked, “Is it that hard to believe that I actually care about my studies?”

“No” Pence said, feeling a little guilty, “I don’t know, you just seem a bit off. I mean, ever since you told me about Seifer kissing you-,”

“Don’t” Hayner said rather harshly, “Don’t bring that up. Ever. Like ever. Please, dude.”

“Sorry” Pence said, and the room got rather quiet, just the sound of the ball being caught in Hayner’s hand. Pence took a breath before talking again.

“I only brought it up because after the party-,”

“What?” Hayner said, letting the ball fall to the floor. He swung his whole body to the side of the bed, sitting up and looking at Pence, his heart starting to race.

“What did you see?” Hayner asked suddenly. Pence opened his mouth but then closed it, suddenly self-conscious.

“Pence, what did you see?” Hayner asked more urgently. He knew Pence was at the party last week, they had went together, but he had lost track of him sometime before he ran into Seifer. What had Pence seen?

“I didn’t see anything…really,” Pence said, feeling small. Hayner was looking at him like he had witnessed a murder, and it was unnerving him slightly.

“What. Did. You. See?” Hayner asked, trying his best to contain his worry that was slowly morphing into fear.

“It’s just…when we were leaving…Seifer…,” Pence stopped, not really sure what to say.

“Pence, spit it out!” Hayner said, almost yelling.

“Seifer whispered something in your ear and you blushed,” Pence said quickly. Hayner froze. He thought he wouldn’t be nervous anymore since it wasn’t anything related to what happened in the basement, or outside, but this wasn’t any better. He remembered what Seifer had whispered into his ear.

“And? Did you hear what he said?” Hayner asked, fearing the worst. If Pence heard what Seifer had said, then he wasn’t sure how he was going to get himself out of this conversation.

“Well, no” Pence said, “But I mean, it’s just weird that he said anything to you that would make you blush. You never blush. And you just looked kind of…I don’t know, guilty? It was weird.”

“Why are you just now bringing this up?” Hayner asked.

“We were both pretty tired when we got back, so I chose to leave it alone,” Pence said, trailing off.

“Well, I wish you left it alone completely. You know Seifer boils my blood, Pence,” Hayner said.

“I know, but it was just a bit weird,” Pence said.

“It’s Seifer, he’s a fucking weirdo,” Hayner bit back. Pence didn’t reply, and Hayner looked over to find Pence was twiddling his fingers.

“What now?” Hayner asked, already tired of this situation.

“I’m starting to think Seifer’s gay,” Pence said.

“Pence, what the fuck?!” Hayner said, shocked. Pence shrugged.

“I don’t know man, but you don’t think about it?” Pence asked.

“No, I don’t think about it because I don’t think about _Seifer_!” Hayner said, his mind trying to figure out why Pence was digging this far into it.

“It just starts to make sense after a while, you know?” Pence asked, “I mean, he’s always picking on us, mostly you, and I haven’t really seen him date anyone.”

“Are you trying to imply that Seifer has a crush on me?!” Hayner exclaimed.

“I don’t know man,” Pence said.

“Stop saying ‘I don’t know’!” Hayner demanded.

“Because I don’t know! It was just a thought. What do you think?” Pence asked, not sure where this was going. Where was he trying to go with this?

“I don’t! Because I don’t care about what Seifer is! Can we please drop this conversation?’ Hayner asked, agitated beyond belief. Pence sensed it, and he just nodded, going back to his laptop. Hayner laid back on his bed loudly, groaning.

He wasn’t sure what he was more upset about. The fact that Pence was almost witness to something he planned to take to the grave, or the fact that he was beginning to question Seifer’s attention towards him as well. It really didn’t matter, because Hayner was just going through a phase and it would all be over.

But what if Seifer did like him?

Hayner felt his stomach twist, and he refused trying to figure out if it was good or bad.

He didn’t want to know.

\---

“Guys, do you think I should get my hair done?” Olette asked, twirling a strand. She, Selphie and Namine were out in the quad, having a picnic as the weather was nice outside. Namine had packed sandwiches for everyone, Selphie had made some salad, and Olette had been in charge of snacks.

“What did you plan on getting?” Selphie asked.

“I don’t know” Olette said, “Something either with color, or maybe I should curl it. I’m tired of looking at it like this every day.”

“I think you would look cute with curls,” Selphie commented.

“You think so? Because I heard curls can easily go wrong,” Olette said.

“They can, but I curl my hair all the time and I can help you since I only live down the hall from you,” Selphie said.

“What do you think, Namine?” Olette asked. She got no response. She and Selphie looked over at the platinum blonde, who was on her phone.

“Earth to Namine” Selphie said, “Hello.”

“Huh? Oh, what?” Namine asked, putting her phone down.

“Wow, who’s got your attention?” Olette asked, laughing a bit. Namine blinked.

“Huh? Oh, it was just Kadaj” Namine said, “We were trying to figure out our rehearsal schedules.”

“I thought you already had that figured out,” Selphie said.

“With the show going on, he’s got double the amount of time he has to spend up the hill. I just wanted to make sure he doesn’t wear himself out,” Namine said. Her phone buzzed again but this time she ignored it. “What were you guys talking about?”

“We were talking about my hair but let’s talk about something else” Olette smiled, “Like Kadaj.”

“Why?” Namine asked.

“Namine, you hang out with him quite a bit, and I’m not talking about as dance partners,” Olette replied. Namine rolled her eyes in amusement. Leave it Olette to try to find a romance anywhere she can.

“Don’t even start Olette,” Namine said.

“What? I think he’s cute too,” Selphie said.

“Then you date him” Namine said, “Kadaj and I are just friends. I think we have a mutual understanding.”

“That’s not what we heard through the grapevine,” Olette said.

“Well, the grapevine had no actual proof. I already told you guys nothing of the sort happened,” Namine said.

“Yes, but it’s kind of exciting, isn’t it?” Selphie asked, “I mean, half the dance team thinks you’re dating.”

“Has Kadaj said anything about it?” Olette asked instead.

“No, because it’s not something that we think about,” Namine said, taking a bite of her sandwich. This wasn’t really something she wanted to discuss at the moment. Even before the whole sex scandal thing, Namine had began to suspect maybe she was feeling something a bit more than friendship towards Kadaj, but she had ignored it because it wasn’t important. But she had kissed him on the cheek once, and that comment Kadaj made before he left her room that day had also confused her. But she had reassured herself that it was just a spur of the moment type of deal. Nothing more.

“Listen, Namine. I know boys can be friends with girls, obviously. But I do think that Kadaj likes you,” Olette said.

“Or at the very least, you like him,” Selphie added.

“And what makes you think that?” Namine asked.

“You blush around him,” Olette said.

“And I don’t see Kadaj hang out with any other girls. I mean, there’s the theater people as well, but it’s normally a group. I’ve only seen him hang out with you one on one,” Selphie pointed out.

“Really?” Namine asked, a bit surprised. She hadn’t known that.

“As far as I know, and I know a lot of people on campus, so you can take my word for it,” Selphie nodded.

“Besides, don’t you think he’s cute?” Olette asked.

“I think everything’s cute, Olette,” Namine laughed.

“True. You’re the only person I know who can saw say ‘aww’ while looking at a beetle,” Olette said, shaking off the visual.

“You know what she meant,” Selphie said.

“Yes, I think he’s cute. But that doesn’t count towards anything,” Namine said.

“Would you date him if he asked you?” Olette asked, already back from her previous comment. Namine didn’t answer but her face did it for her, as she felt her cheeks go red. Olette squealed and Selphie laughed.

“Ha! So you do like him!” Olette said.

“I-I never said that! I was surprised by the question!” Namine said, a bit flustered.

“You didn’t answer it. Someone’s who’s not interested would’ve said no,” Olette said.

“I never even said I was or wasn’t-nevermind. Can we change the subject?” Namine asked.

“No, because now you look guilty,” Selphie laughed. Namine ran her hand down her face. This is why she had her own room. So that she could escape from conversations like this.

“Namine, if you like him, I ship it, just so you know,” Selphie smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Thanks for your support,” Namine said sarcastically. She picked up her phone and sent Kadaj a message regarding when she was free so they could reschedule dance practice. Why couldn’t anyone just accept that a boy and a girl could be close without it being something more? If anything, it looked like everyone but her and Kadaj wanted them to be a couple. It didn’t matter whether she thought Kadaj was cute or not…or funny…or selfless…or kinder than most…

Namine put down her phone and pretended to listen to the rest of Olette’s hair complaint, because now she was in a fluster.

Did she actually have a crush on Kadaj?

\---

Ventus was only at peace nowadays in his theatre room. The room was full of Broadway posters, favorite lyrics across the room and dressers, a bookshelf full of plays, analogies, and acting books, and his desk which he was currently using with his laptop, trying to type up a homework assignment. He didn’t normally do homework in this room, but he was too lazy to head downstairs. Plus, he knew if he went downstairs, then he would no doubt make another snack, which he really didn’t need when he was going to Yazoo’s house later that evening so they could go over The Crucible.

He heard the door open downstairs and smiled. Terra was home. After his morning brunch with Vanitas, Ventus had left before Sora woke up, claiming he needed to go home and clean. In truth, he just wanted to have time to go home and ice the hickey Vanitas had marked him with. Stage make up wasn’t going to cover it up well. He felt guilty all the same about it, but there was nothing to be done about it right now. He had to choose. He knew that much. But he wasn’t ready to make that decision yet, which made him feel even more guilty because he shouldn’t be choosing because he shouldn’t be cheating in the first place!

He didn’t hear Terra come up the steps, so he jumped slightly when Terra opened the door.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” Terra said. Ventus smiled and stood up. Terra kissed him on the cheek.

“I thought you were going out with Zack tonight,” Ventus said.

“I figured after my last fiasco, I could afford to skip a few nights out,” Terra said. Ventus laughed a bit. Although he had initially been mad about the incident, all he could do was really laugh at it now. But he warned Terra that if he ever did that again, then he would personally see to it that his collection of Lord of the Rings collector’s edition would go missing and never return.

“Was I interrupting something?” Terra asked, looking inside.

“Not really. I was trying to do an assignment ahead of time, but I think I’m missing a few steps,” Ventus said.

“Don’t jump too far without the life jacket,” Terra quoted.

“Says the person who starts the first day of semester with three weeks worth of homework done,” Ventus laughed. Terra laughed too.

“It’s called being productive,” Terra said, “But since I am so ahead, I’ve got some time on my hands.”

“Let me guess, you’re going try and complete another Lego Architecture,” Ventus said. Terra had a hobby of those Lego architectures. Ventus honestly preferred the original Legos, the architecture ones made his head swim.

“No” Terra smiled, “Actually, I was wondering if you wanted help learning your lines.”

“Huh?” Ventus asked. What? Since when was this an option?

“Well, the show’s coming up, isn’t it? And I keep hearing you mumbling to yourself and cursing so I’m assuming you’re having problems with your lines. You want to run them with me?” Terra asked.

“Oh…um, I guess, sure,” Ventus said, although he was still in a daze. Terra? Offering to run lines with him?

“You okay?” Terra asked as Ventus finally came downstairs with his script in hand. He took the script from him.

“Yeah, it’s just…you don’t ever do this,” Ventus said, and it was very true. Terra didn’t involve himself in theatre. It was just something he didn’t do. That’s just how Terra was, and Ventus was fine with it…mostly…but what was this?

“I know” Terra said, getting comfortable on the couch, “But I figured I should make up for our fight.”

“You already did,” Ventus said.

“Yeah, but you also look flustered, and we’ve had a bit of tough semester starting off, don’t you think?” Terra said.

“You really want to help me go over my lines?” Ventus asked, still dazed.

“Yeah, I mean, I read the show” Terra said, “I already know what happens. Why not?”

“That’s just…thank you,” Ventus smiled at last, a full dimple smile, and he climbed into Terra’s lap and kissed him happily. He’s never done anything like this, and Ventus wasn’t about to let the opportunity pass. He wasn’t sure what type of mood Terra was in, but he was going to revel in it.

Terra kissed him back gladly, deciding they could delay the lines a bit for this. He didn’t really think Zack’s idea would work that well as Ventus’s hesitation earlier was a very clear indicator, but he decided that it was worth it since Ventus was now happy.

Seems he was forgiven after all.

So, what the hell was Cloud so worried about?

\---

“I say go for it,” Rikku said, decision already made. Vanille blinked.

“Okay, that was fast,” Vanille said.

“What’s there to think about?” Rikku asked.

Rikku, Yuna, Paine, and Vanille were sitting in the common room of their quad suite, and Vanille, even though she hadn’t intended to at first, ended up telling them about the proposal Yazoo offered her after she failed to go through with sex the second time around. Vanille had expected some type of resistance to it, but all three girls were looking at her like she was dumb for not accepting it right on the spot.

“Well…,” Vanille said, trying to come up with a reason.

“It’s consensual, he’s responsible, it’s someone you trust, and you wouldn’t have to worry about knowing what to do because that’s basically what you’re learning,” Yuna listed off.

“And I think it’s a bit of reward since Riku ruined it twice with his horrible timing,” Paine said. Vanille twirled a lock of her hair.

“Yeah, about that second time” Vanille said, “…Riku actually never showed up.”

“What? Then what actually happened?” Yuna asked.

“Me. I freaked and ran out the room. Almost did the same thing the third time but he stopped me,” Vanille admitted. She didn’t want to seem like a coward but since they were discussing it, they might as well know what really happened.

“Why did you try to leave?” Rikku asked, looking at Vanille with slight disappointment.

“I don’t know” Vanille said, “He went for my bra and I just sort of freaked out. Which is a bit weird.”

“Oh, okay. At least it wasn’t something awful,” Rikku sighed in relief.

“Well, since you seem to be over it, I would go for it,” Yuna said. Paine nodded in agreement.

“So, you guys don’t think this is weird at all?” Vanille asked. She thought it was a little weird, but a bigger part of her was really curious to try this out.

“Nope. Besides, it’s not like its Fifty Shades of Grey. Yazoo isn’t into BDSM, much to the disappointment of a lot of ladies,” Rikku laughed. Vanille nodded. She wasn’t a fan of BDSM either, the thought of it always made her cringe at the elements around it, even if it was consensual.

“It’s settled then,” Vanille smiled.

“Good, now can we please go get food?” Rikku complained, “We obviously couldn’t discuss this in public, which is the only reason why we’ve delayed food. I don’t know about the rest of you ladies, but an all you can eat buffet known as The Golden Coral is calling my name.”

The girls laughed and gathered their stuff, Vanille feeling a lot more at ease than she initially was about the situation. She wasn’t that nervous to begin with, but she thought the offer was a little on the weird side. But if she really thought about it, it was kind of just like a couple taking their time having sex. Not everyone just goes for it the first time, which is possibly where she messed up. Yazoo obviously knew what he was doing or else he wouldn’t have made the offer. Vanille smiled to herself. She was going to lose her virginity after all.

\---

Riku practically jumped out of his skin when the doorbell rang and Sora’s voice came through, asking if someone was home. Riku was downstairs, so it only made sense that he opened the door. He tried to shake out his nerves as he approached the door, but it wasn’t working. He opened the door, and there was Sora, and he looked…

Normal.

“Hey, Riku,” Sora said, smiling. Riku blinked, pulling himself together.

“H-hey, Sora” Riku said, “Uh…what’s up?”

“Is Yazoo home?” Sora asked.

“Yeah, he’s upstairs,” Riku said.

“Awesome” Sora said, and Riku stepped aside, still a bit dazed, as he walked past him and up the stairs. Riku shut the door only out of motor memory, looking where Sora went up.

He…he didn’t sneer at him.

_He didn’t remember._

A few minutes later, Sora returned downstairs with a bag in his hands, Yazoo following him down the stairs.

“What’s that?” Riku asked.

“My old arts and crafts stuff that I don’t use anymore,” Yazoo replied. Sora smiled.

“Yazoo said I can have it for my scrapbook,” Sora said.

“It’s better than collecting dust in my room,” Yazoo shrugged when Riku looked at him.

“Thanks, Yazoo,” Sora said as he headed for the door.

“No problem, Sunflower. Don’t skip any red lights,” Yazoo called.

“Only Vanitas does that!” Sora called as he left, closing the door. Riku looked on afterwards, and Yazoo noticed.

_He doesn’t remember._

“What’s up with you?” Yazoo asked. Riku turned to his brother but looked away, something between relief and guilt on his face.

“Riku, you okay?” Yazoo asked again, and Riku groaned, knowing he wasn’t getting out of this.

“You have to promise not to tell anyone if I tell you,” Riku said.

“It’s not my business to go around telling your business” Yazoo said, and he sat down on the couch, “What’s going on?”

“There’s a slight possibility that I…,” Riku trailed off, “That I… _may_ have kissed Sora last night.”

“ _May_ have? Or you did?” Yazoo asked, his eyes slightly narrowing. Riku sighed and his shoulders slumped.

“Alright, I did” Riku said, “I kissed Sora last night before he went to bed.”

“Riku, what the hell?” Yazoo complained.

“I didn’t know what else to do, Yazoo” Riku said, “You weren’t upstairs. It was mess. I tried to get him to go to sleep, but he wanted to show me his scrapbook, and somehow that reminded him of some horrible memory, and he started crying and I hate it when he cries-,”

“So you kissed him to make it better?” Yazoo asked sarcastically, clearly unamused.

“No, I-it just happened!” Riku said, “He stopped crying before that. I said something that cheered him up and he was smiling at me and I couldn’t help it, Yazoo!”

“What was he crying about?” Yazoo asked. Regardless of the situation, Riku could see in Yazoo’s face that he was not at all on his side, but there was no going back now.

“He was…he was crying because he thought I used to drink because of him,” Riku said, his voice low. Yazoo’s narrowed eyes softened a bit at that. So it involved _that_.

“And?” Yazoo asked.

“I told him that it wasn’t true, because it's the truth” Riku said.

“Riku-,”

“It's ture!” Riku said, “Please believe me when I say that. I never did. The thought never crossed my mind when it came to Sora, and I told him that. He looked so relieved to hear that and he smiled at me and I couldn’t help it.”

“Riku, even though I understand what happened, you do realize that was still wrong, yes?” Yazoo asked, “Sora was drunk.”

“He kissed me back,” Riku said. Yazoo raised an eyebrow.

“Oh?” Yazoo asked.

“Yes, he kissed me back and then he passed out” Riku said, “But…but I think everything’s fine. Sora was just here, and I don’t think he remembers. He would’ve been mad at me if he did.”

“And he will be when you tell him,” Yazoo said. Riku looked the other way and Yazoo sighed.

“Riku, you have to tell him,” Yazoo said.

“But why?” Riku asked, “The last thing I need is him being upset with anew. Our friendship is already a bit strained whether it looks like it or not. Sora will hate me if he finds out I took advantage of him like that. Isn’t it just better if nobody mentions it?”

“Riku, you and I both know that Sora could never hate anyone. It’s not in him. But the guilt from it will make you agitated and anxious and everything under the sun every time you see him. I think Sora would respect that you had the good moral to tell him. He’ll be upset, but he’ll forgive you,” Yazoo explained, and he truly believed this. Sora couldn’t hate Riku if he tried, but at the end of the day, what his brother did was wrong and he needed to own up to it. If he let the guilt build up like that, he might start down the spiral again. It doesn’t take much to go back. And Riku knew that.

Riku knew Yazoo was right, but he didn’t see why it needed to come to that. Sora didn’t remember, and was it really worth bringing it up if he knew the consequences that followed it? He couldn’t afford Sora being upset with him again, not when he was trying so hard to him back. He had given him his space, and he was being rewarded with Sora not ignoring him or getting upset anytime he talked about their relationship. He was making progress! And Yazoo was trying to ruin it.

But Sora was drunk…it was still wrong.

Riku sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Fine” Riku said, “I’ll tell him. But I need some time.”

“Don’t let it simmer, Riku” Yazoo said as he got up and went to head back upstairs, “Whatever you do, tell him soon.”

_That’s it for this chapter! Sorry for the delay! Was doing some other projects! Also, apologies if this chapter didn’t have much action, but the leave way was important. Who do you think is the bigger jerk? Terra for not coming up with that idea on his own or Riku for even thinking he didn’t have to say anything? But will he? How long is Vanitas willing to wait? Why is Hayner fighting so hard? Next chapter, Ventus thinks about telling Sora, but will he have the nerve? Also, Yuffie shows off her new look, Vanitas voices his opinion of Terra, and Vanille has her first session. Stay tuned! Poof!_


	25. Going Over

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters! This fic is just for fun!_

Monday (Two Weeks Later)

Ventus sat back on the hammock, a moment to himself after a rather heavy dance class. He just needed to breathe for a minute, and think about what was really happening, which had nothing to do with dance.

Why was he doing this?

Six years. Six years, Ventus and Terra have been together. For six years, Terra has been there for Ventus when Ventus needed someone. He loved him, and Ventus loved him back. Even when Ventus couldn’t walk straight without a walker for two weeks, Terra didn’t complain. He didn’t complain about the nightmares, the sleepless nights, the amount of pain medication Ventus had to take, the court dates, everything! Terra would just smile, say something to make Ventus laugh or forget the situation, and they would continue on with their day.

And Ventus was cheating on him with Vanitas.

The worst part was that he couldn’t even figure out why! Both Terra and Vanitas were attractive, so that couldn’t be it. Sora was Vanitas’s twin, so if that were the case, he would’ve had a crush on Sora. Vanitas was also a little crude sometimes, but it never offended Ventus. Vanitas was obviously a bit more violent than Sora, but Vanitas was also really smart…and funny…and understanding…

And twice now, when Ventus needed Terra, Vanitas was there instead.

Ventus knew he had felt much better talking to Vanitas about his nightmare that night he spent in Vanitas’s room. He hated bottling up things related to that incident, and even though Vanitas wasn’t there for any of it, he still let him talk to him about it. But Vanitas had also made him a bit upset about him ‘not playing into his delusions’. He didn’t have any delusions. He knew the father he liked and the father he feared were the same person, but Vanitas didn’t seem to understand that Ventus wanted to keep things separate. He didn’t want to always think of his father as a man who pushed his own child down the stairs and almost paralyzed him. He just thought of it way too often, which was why Terra always curved the conversation so he wouldn’t. It was better for him mentally, and Vanitas didn’t seem to understand that.

And Terra was really trying right now. After their line reading session, Ventus had skipped out going to Yazoo’s house in favor of just sitting and relaxing with Terra. They didn’t even have sex, which Ventus was a bit grateful for as he was a bit tired for that. But the fact that Terra had wanted to do that made Ventus extremely happy. This was why he always had to defend him when his friends didn’t understand their relationship. Would he finally acknowledge that it hurt that Terra didn’t come to the shows? Yes…it hurt a lot. But Terra did things behind the scenes that mattered a whole lot more than seeing him act and sing onstage, and that was what Ventus wanted.

What bothered him was that Vanitas was starting to do the same thing…sort of.

It’s been two weeks, and Ventus felt like he was juggling two different lives. One minute, he was with Terra, groaning over the fact that Terra had to work instead of spend time with him, and the next minute, he was with Vanitas somewhere making out. That was another issue. Ventus kept running to Vanitas whenever he was upset with Terra, and Ventus wasn’t sure if that was helping or hurting his decision. But he didn’t want to make a decision! He shouldn’t be doing this!

The third issue was Sora. He and Sora were best friends, and Ventus hated the fact that he was lying to Sora about his feelings towards his twin. But he was afraid to tell him. Sora was one of the few who didn’t question his relationship with Terra, and he would disapprove completely if he found out that Ventus was cheating on him with his twin. Sora, for all reasons valid, found no justification for cheating. Ventus saw firsthand how it destroyed Sora and Riku’s relationship (even though that’s still quite debatable), and Sora would not approve of what Ventus was doing at all.

Ventus put his head in his hands and sighed.

What the fuck was he going to do?

\---

_Dear Sora,_

_At first, Vanitas didn’t even know I was in a relationship. My boyfriend didn’t go to the same school, so it wasn’t like it was a topic I brought up every day. But yeah, I did have a boyfriend. Vanitas and I hung out the most out of our group of friends, and I’ll admit, I was probably the first to catch feelings. I didn’t tell him about it at first, for obvious reasons, but the more we hung out, it became a bit harder for me to really hide my feelings._

_But then I heard through the grapevine that Vanitas said that he would date me if I asked, so by then I knew that I had to tell him that I had a boyfriend._

_I don’t know why I waited so long to tell him I had a boyfriend. Never really got around to bringing up the conversation._

_But then one day, he kissed me. And I kissed him back._

_Sincerely,_

_Pix_

_\---_

_Monday, Two Weeks Earlier_

_Leon wasn’t sure what was going on._

_One minute, he was in his car waiting for Yuffie so they could go to class._

_The next minute, a girl was walking to his car, and when Leon looked over, it wasn’t Yuffie._

_She may have looked a bit like Yuffie, but it wasn’t Yuffie._

_This girl had long black hair a bit past her shoulders, jet black if he had to pick a color. She was wearing a green long ruffled sleeve shirt that exposed a bit of her mid drift, and black skinny jeans with high top white sneakers. As she got closer, he could see that her nails were done (French manicure), and there was a large purse in place of a bookbag. When she opened his door and got in, and waved at him, he saw that she was wearing eyeliner and possible mascara…and lip gloss._

_“Leon, I’m starting to think you prefer me to walk all the way over here versus you just driving into the parking lot,” Yuffie laughed as she got in the car. Leon blinked._

_This **was** Yuffie. _

_Leon wasn’t even aware that he was staring until Yuffie snapped her manicured fingers in his face._

_“Huh? What?” Leon asked dumbly._

_“I asked when are you planning to pull off?” Yuffie asked._

_“Right. S-sorry, I was…uh…nevermind,” Leon said, turning back to the road and pulling off. But he couldn’t help sneaking glances over at his friend. Or what should’ve been his friend. But what was this?_

_This Yuffie didn’t look like she knew combat, stage and real, or chugged down food, or played sports competitively, or got drunk almost as much as Sora._

_But…it wasn’t like Leon didn’t like it. For one thing, the eyeliner made her eyes pop more than they already did (if that was possible given Yuffie’s large eyes), and he didn’t mind the hair, although he thought she would grow tired of it._

_This had to be Kairi’s doing. Yuffie must’ve lost a bet or something and had to do an entire makeover as the consequence._

_But it did look nice, even if Leon was a little confused by it._

_Yuffie mentally smiled to herself as she pretended to be going through photos on her phone. She could see Leon looking at her out of the corner of her eye as he drove, almost running through a stop light because of it. This was a good sign. Leon kept chancing glances at her, and she could’ve sworn he was smiling when he did it._

_This was great. This was what she wanted. Leon obviously liked this look, so Yuffie decided that she could suffer through this. It honestly wasn’t that bad, although she already knew she was cutting this hair a bit as it kept tickling her backside. But not too short. She just wanted it longer than Cindy’s. Everything had to be better than Cindy. And it seemed she may have finally done it. Leon couldn’t stop looking at her._

_She would wipe Cindy completely from Leon’s mind. She was sure of it._

\---

“You work fast, my naughty friend,” Axel said as he plopped down on Vanitas’s bed. Roxas was taking a nap, so he decided to let the blond sleep instead of giving him a blowjob in his sleep like he normally does. Vanitas raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? What have I been doing?” Vanitas asked, setting his laptop aside. He was working on something to send to the stage manager, but Axel sounded like he had secret to tell.

“I’m talking about Ventus, dude,” Axel said.

“What about him?” Vanitas asked.

“Vanitas, don’t play dumb” Axel laughed, “I saw you two a couple of weeks ago, kissing each other up against the wall before class.”

“Well, if I’d known I had an audience, I would’ve gave him a hickey,” Vanitas said, as if Axel knowing what they were doing was completely normal for him. Axel nudged him in the arm.

“Dude, come on, how?” Axel asked, “Ventus has been dating Terra for forever years, and now he’s swapping spit with you? How did you convince him to cheat? You’ve only been here less than half a semester.”

“I didn’t do anything” Vanitas said, although he was smiling proudly at his accomplishment, “Ventus kept coming to me. He kissed me first.”

“What?” Axel asked, completely shocked, so Vanitas told him about the piano room incident, where Ventus kissed him as he was complimenting his singing voice. He even told him about the last party, where they made out in the basement.

“This is insane” Axel said, “Who would’ve thought the blond had it in him.”

“And I don’t even like blonds,” Vanitas chuckled.

“But still, this is Ventus” Axel said, “I mean, Vanitas, apart from Sora, he’s one of the sweetest in the theater department. I mean, he’s got a temper but nobody really sees it, and now he’s been a bit coddled ever since Vincent trigger his PTSD stuff. But man! Ventus is cheating on Terra with his best friend’s twin. I can’t believe it.”

“Don’t tell Ventus you saw us kissing, he’ll freak out,” Vanitas said. Axel pretended to cross his heart.

“Ain’t my business to tell, honestly” Axel said, “But just so you know, I totally support it. I don’t like Terra anyway, and I think Ventus can do better.”

“He can do better, he’s just afraid to” Vanitas said, a slight edge to his voice, “And I get that. He’s been with Terra for six years. And Terra was there when Ventus needed him, but he doesn’t need him anymore. And honestly, I don’t think Terra even understands Ventus. He doesn’t think Ventus should be crying about his dad anymore, he doesn’t see his shows, and he only really seems to care when it’s about Ventus’s issues with his father. He didn’t even stay when Ventus was triggered the first time. And you want to know something else?”

“Do I have a choice? You seem heated,” Axel commented.

“He had another incident and I was the one who calmed him down. He cried for an hour in my car. I bet you Terra wouldn’t have let him do that,” Vanitas said.

“What makes you say that?” Axel asked.

“Because that’s just how Terra comes off” Vanitas said, “Ventus doesn’t think I’ve noticed, but he comes to me every time he’s upset with Terra, and when I do finally get it out of him, it’s the same shit. I don’t believe that Terra cares about Ventus the way Ventus thinks he does. He’s gaslighting himself.”

“I don’t know, Vanitas, that’s a bit harsh” Axel said, “You sound a bit jealous.”

“I’m not jealous, I’m annoyed that Ventus is creating a version of Terra that doesn’t exist,” Vanitas said, and he tried to calm himself down. Axel had only just found out what they were doing, but he couldn’t explain this to Sora because Sora doesn’t know, and he knew Ventus wasn’t ready to have this conversation.

“Well, Vanitas, none of us were there when everything happened” Axel said, “And it’s not like Terra isn’t around all the time…just most of the time. I mean, I’ve seen them when they’re by themselves and Terra seems chill…,”

“But?” Vanitas asked, knowing it was coming.

“But a few things” Axel said, “One, I agree with you about him not seeing the shows is wack. Nobody is that busy that he can’t take a day out of his schedule to go support Ventus. Two, I’ve also questioned what Ventus sees in him past ‘he’s been there for me’, but I’ve never really asked him. And three, I completely support you stealing him away from Terra, so my opinion is a little biased.”

Vanitas laughed at that, “Well, I’m glad someone else sees what I’m seeing. I’ll give Ventus the amount of time he needs to decide, but he really needs to consider what he needs versus what Terra is giving him. Oh yeah, and Axel?”

“Huh?” Axel asked.

“Don’t tell Sora about this either,” Vanitas said.

“Sora doesn’t know!?” Axel exclaimed, completely shocked.

“Sora would freak if he found out his best friend was cheating on his boyfriend. With his twin, no less. You know how Sora feels about cheating. He would blow a canon,” Vanitas said. Axel only nodded in agreement.

“Yeah…man, Riku really messed up with that,” Axel said, running a hand through his red mane. Vanitas let a moment of silence pass before speaking up again.

“Sora’s already told me what happened, as he tells me everything, even when I was abroad” Vanitas said, “But Axel, what happened when Riku cheated?”

“A whole bunch of shit,” Axel said, “It was like the icing on a cake, and then Loz was involved, and Riku can’t stand his oldest brother. He boils Riku’s blood. And Sora caught the tail end of it all, and next thing we know, there’s a text from a girl telling Sora that his boyfriend had sex with her last night. Sora didn’t even cry when it first happened, like he was still trying to process what he was reading. But then he locked himself in his room and he cried for hours. Wouldn’t let anyone in, even Ventus.”

“I still want to punch Riku in the face for all of it. He’s only intact because I promised Sora I wouldn’t hit him,” Vanitas said.

“I’m really close with him and even I wanted to hit him for being so stupid” Axel said, “I mean, Sora was crushed. And Sora’s so sweet and gentle to everyone, so it made Riku look like the biggest asshole in the world. And his drinking didn’t help his case by any chance. Everyone was upset with him, and Kairi slapped him when she saw him after the incident. She didn’t want them to be together in the first place, so it was really bad. Everyone accused Riku of taking advantage of Sora’s nice personality. As you can see, he’s kind of not forgiven by some.”

“So I’ve noticed” Vanitas said, “He’s lucky my twin is still speaking to him. I heard about his alcohol problem. I was surprised Sora was with him after knowing that, but I knew that he liked Riku a lot.”

“Riku still likes him,” Axel said.

“Riku can go to hell if he thinks I’m letting my brother get back together with him,” Vanitas said. Axel laughed, but he did notice how Vanitas said that _he_ wasn’t letting them get back together, and not whether it was Sora’s choice or not.

“Well, back to you and Ventus” Axel said, “I’ve got another reason why I don’t think he and Terra are endgame.”

“Because Terra has no game?” Vanitas asked, chuckling. Axel laughed too, glad Vanitas seemed better talking about the boyfriend he was currently stealing away.

“Nah, man, their sex life,” Axel said, and Vanitas hit him.

“I do not need to know about their sex life!” Vanitas said.

“Just hear me out for a second” Axel said, batting away Vanitas’s hand, “Don’t ever tell Ventus I told you this, but I once went to pick Ventus up for rehearsal, and I got to his house about an hour too early, thinking I was late. And right before I went to open the door…I heard them.”

“Oh my god, you heard them having sex?” Vanitas asked, almost feeling sorry for Axel. Axel nodded and rolled his eyes.

“I’m so happy I didn’t knock” Axel said, “But anyway, I was listening right? And-,”

“Wait a minute, wait a minute, you started _listening_!?” Vanitas interrupted; a bit freaked out. It was one thing to walk in almost accidentally on them, but Axel actually sat there and _listened_!?

“Shut up and hear me out” Axel said, pushing Vanitas who started laughing, “I was listening, right? Because, honestly, I was just fucking curious. I mean, if we were confused about why Ventus was with him, maybe it was his skills in bed that kept Ventus under his arm?”

“And?” Vanitas asked, a bit curious himself now. Axel’s next expression made him burst out laughing.

“Bruh, Ventus is in denial” Axel said, which made Vanitas laugh harder, “I was listening for a good seven minutes or so, and all Ventus was doing was moaning and maybe occasionally saying his name.”

“And what makes you think that Ventus wasn’t enjoying himself?” Vanitas asked through his laughter, finding this entire situation hilarious.

“Because who the hell doesn’t cuss during sex?!” Axel asked, completely serious. Vanitas was doubled over by this point. He was failing to compose himself.

“Ax-haha-that’s not-! Ha, that’s not an indicator!” Vanitas said, barely catching his breath through his laughing.

“The hell it is!” Axel said, “Sora doesn’t curse. He never does. But, and you probably don’t want to hear this, but I know for a fact that he cursed when he was with Riku. And Roxas be cursing up a storm. I even asked Yuffie and Yuffie said she _started_ cursing after her first time. It’s a very clear indicator! Terra ain’t hitting it right.”

“Axel, stop! I’m going to die from lack of oxygen!” Vanitas said, cracking up. This was too funny! Axel seriously thought that Terra sucked in bed because Ventus wasn’t cursing. This was insanely funny.

But then an idea came to him suddenly, and he blew out the rest of his laughter. A naughty smile spread across his face, and it didn’t go unnoticed.

“Uh oh, what’s with that look?” Axel asked, already agreeing to whatever it was that Vanitas was plotting.

“Nothing sinister,” Vanitas said and they both knew it was a lie.

\---

Vanille shook off her nerves as she knocked on Yazoo’s door. She had no reason to be nervous. She had agreed to this, and they had waited two weeks just to give Vanille a bit of time to back out if she found out she didn’t really want to. But she wanted to, she knew so from the start, and so she had no idea why the hell she was so nervous.

But she wasn’t sure how this would go about. Do they just keep going until Vanille says stop? Do they practice kissing? What exactly was about to happen? Vanille had put on a purple top and black pants (per Rikkus suggestion) just for the sole of being in Yazoo’s favor, but Vanille was still confused as to what the hell was going on. She looked across the street and realized that only Yazoo’s car was in the driveway. Tifa, Cloud and Riku must be out.

She heard footsteps, and then backed up a bit as the door opened and there was Yazoo, looking like he just got out the shower. His hair looked damp and he was shirtless, only wearing a pair of sweats. It took everything in Vanille’s power not to look down at his V-cut.

“You’re early,” Yazoo said, stepping aside to let her in.

“Betty White always said if you’re early, you’re on time, and if you’re on time, you’re late” Vanille recited. She lived by that quote.

“I’ll remember that for later” Yazoo said. Vanille stepped inside and stopped once she noticed Yuffie asleep on the couch.

“Yuffie’s here,” Vanille said.

“Yeah, she’s supposed to be working on her project, as she works better not in her room, but she fell asleep” Yazoo said, throwing a blanket over the sleeping ninja, “Don’t worry, she sleeps through everything.”

That made Vanille want to question what he was planning on doing by even making that statement, but she kept quiet on it as she took off her shoes and followed him upstairs to his room. He closed his door as Vanille sat down on the bed.

“I’ll be honest, I didn’t think you would agree to this,” Yazoo said, leaning against the door.

“Well, after the first few failed times, it seemed a bit…desperate? I don’t know. But I do have one question,” Vanille said.

“It’s never one question, but go ahead,” Yazoo smiled.

“What are you getting out of this?” Vanille asked, the thought just hitting her. She knew what she was getting out of this, even though Yazoo didn’t know, but if he wasn’t just trying to get into her pants, then what was he doing?

“Me? I just like being able to help” Yazoo said, “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I do find you very attractive, but you also look a bit bummed out that you’re unable to do this. As I said, we don’t even have to have sex, but I’d feel better knowing you were more comfortable with the aspect of it, which you don’t seem to be. I figured I can help, and so I offered.”

Vanille almost felt guilty now for this. Yazoo was doing this because he thought he was helping her overcome some fear or something, when in reality Vanille was just trying to lose her virginity because she was tired of being a virgin. But how was she supposed to say that now? After his selfless reasons for offering to help? And he wasn’t even planning on going all the way, which kind of dampened her whole goal because they picked him just for that reason! Vanille felt a bit guilty now, but she pushed it down. At the end of the day, she was still set on losing her virginity. And maybe by the time this was over, Yazoo would reconsider, and they would actually have sex. After all, she only started flirting with him because of it.

“Well, that’s very generous of you. Good thing you’re single then, huh?” Vanille said instead, forcing a bit of laugh.

“In everyone’s eyes but Ashe,” Yazoo said, which made Vanille actually laugh.

“So how do we do this?” Vanille asked.

“Well I think the first thing we need to do is find out what’s up with you and this bra situation,” Yazoo said, finally leaning off the door.

“My bra situation?” Vanille asked.

“You freak out every time someone goes for your bra” Yazoo said, “So either there’s some traumatic thing about that that we should probably discuss or you just don’t like anyone touching you.”

“I don’t think either one is true” Vanille said, “I don’t have a traumatic thing with my bra…and I don’t think I mind people touching me. I mean, didn’t we dance already?”

“Have you ever had someone give you a massage?” Yazoo asked instead. Vanille shook her head.

“It never occurred to me that I needed one,” Vanille responded.

“Well, I say we start with that,” Yazoo said.

“Why?” Vanille asked.

“So, we can see how you feel about being touched,” Yazoo said.

“But didn’t we-?”

“It seems weird, I know” Yazoo said, “But you’d be surprised at what you think you’re okay with versus what you actually are. That’s why I offered the massage.”

“Okay,” Vanille said, deciding it was best not to argue. After all, she agreed to this idea, even though she knew she could back out if she felt like it. But just like he was on a mission to help her, she was on a mission to lose her virginity, so sacrifices had to be made. Yazoo climbed onto the bed and settled behind her, crossing his legs in front of him.

“Do you want to keep your shirt on?” Yazoo asked. Vanille thought about it for a moment before shaking her head.

“No, it’ll only get in the way,” Vanille said. She quickly pulled it over her head, and ignored the little shiver that went up her spine from both the cold and just being in her bra to begin with. She expected Yazoo’s hands to be cold, so she jumped a little bit when his hands actually turned out to be warm. Yazoo paused.

“You okay?” he asked. Vanille asked.

“I didn’t expect your hands to be warm,” Vanille admitted. She heard him chuckle before he moved his hands.

It started out as the lightest of touches at first, as if Yazoo was just ghosting over her skin, and he stayed at her shoulders, slowly kneading his fingers deeper into her skin. Vanille made a face he couldn’t see, but she was fine. Yazoo slowly made his way to the middle, where her shoulders met her neck and Vanille would actually admit that this felt a little strange. It wasn’t good, but it wasn’t bad either, but she felt funny, like someone’s hands shouldn’t be there. But she ignored it. This didn’t mean she didn’t like people touching her.

Yazoo’s fingers went back and forth between her shoulder blades, back out, then in again.He moved a bit lower, and, although he didn’t say anything, he felt Vanille tense up a bit. He hoped she knew he wasn’t going to unclip her bra. He would just skip over it, which he did. He felt Vanille relax against his fingers and made a note that she must be fine with her back being touched. He stayed down on her lower back anyway, although he knew that this would probably feel better if she were laying down. It did look like she was proving his theory wrong though about her not liking to be touched. He had a feeling that he was wrong but he just wanted to double check.

“See? I told you I was fine with being touched,” Vanille said, as if reading his mind. Yazoo was going to comment that he felt her tense up where he bra strap was located, but he left it to himself.

“Doesn’t hurt to check, but since you are fine with that,” Yazoo said. He moved to her side and turned her face towards him, capturing her lips in a kiss. Vanille hadn’t expected that, but she quickly got over it and kissed him back. She liked the softness of his lips, always did since their first kiss, and she was happy that she now had another chance to taste them again. She decided to test if Yazoo was just going to let her do what she wanted, and she pushed against him a bit to get him to lay down. Yazoo took the hint, and he her let crawl on top of him and settle before reclaiming her mouth.

Unbeknownst to Vanille, Yazoo had no intention in letting her stay there, as the massage wasn’t over, she just thought it was. Quicker than she expected, he flipped them over so she was the one underneath him.

“Hey,” Vanille complained.

“I wasn’t done,” was all Yazoo said, and he leaned down past her lips and went for her neck instead. Vanille made a noise similar to a hum. That felt nice, his hair tickling above her chest.

“Your hair is going to be a distraction,” Vanille commented.

“Would you like me to tie it up and away?” Yazoo asked.

“I didn’t say it was a bad distraction. I like it,” Vanille said, as she started running her fingers through said hair. Yazoo rolled his eyes and continued his descent, letting Vanille have fun with his hair. He wasn’t planning to go far. His hands felt down past her bra and down to her hips. He felt the slightest of hesitation where Vanille’s fingers were in his hair. She was getting easy to read and this was only the first session.

He put one hand on top of her jeans where the button and zipper were, and then he kissed Vanille back on the mouth, his hand staying still as the other one caressed her cheek.

Vanille in truth didn’t know that his hand went down there to begin with, so it was of great surprise when she felt his fingers move and she felt her pants get a bit loose when the button came undone. He went for the zipper and Vanille finally grabbed his hand. Yazoo sat up.

“You alright?” Yazoo asked, removing his hand from Vanille’s and away from where it was.

“I’m fine” Vanille said, although he didn’t really believe it, “Just….um…you-you don’t do that.”

“Would you feel better if you took them off yourself?” Yazoo asked. Vanille blinked.

“What?” she asked.

“If you took them off yourself. Would you feel better?” Yazoo asked, “You were fine when I asked you to take your shirt off, so maybe the issue is you don’t feel comfortable with someone else taking off your clothes.”

“That’s a weird conclusion,” Vanille said. That didn’t sound right to her…but at the same time, it kind of did.

“Well” Yazoo said, and he reached behind and just gripped her bra strap, “How do you feel right now?”

It wasn’t fair play, and he kind of knew that, but his point was basically proven when Vanille made a face and jerked from him slightly. She blushed at bit at having realized she just proved his point and looked down at her lap.

“That’s such a picky thing to have,” Vanille mumbled.

“It’s not uncommon” Yazoo said, trying to cheer her up, “Some people like to be in control, and that includes when their clothes come off. You’re just one of those people. And it’s worse if you don’t feel like taking off your clothes and someone tries to do it for you.”

“Do you have a picky thing?” Vanille asked, trying to even the playing field. Yazoo laughed.

“Yes. I don’t like shower sex” Yazoo said, “I just feel like it’s dangerous and it doesn’t look comfortable. So, I don’t do it.”

“You’re maybe the first guy I’ve heard talk down on shower sex,” Vanille said. Normally guys loved the idea of shower sex, with all the water and the steam and the nakedness, but she could see how someone could easily crack their head open if they slipped in the middle of it. Maybe he was right and that it wasn’t worth the danger of hurting yourself.

“Back to our original question, did you want to take your pants off or no?” Yazoo asked, steering back to why she was in his room to begin with.

“Can we actually end it for today? Because I’ll be honest, I’m a bit unnerved that I have a problem with that. I need some time to think about it,” Vanille said, which was the truth. Out of all the things she thought she was going to have an issue with, it certainly wasn’t the idea that she didn’t want her partner taking off her clothes. She wanted to go back to her room and write about it in her journal. Maybe it would shed some light as to why she felt weird about someone else taking off her clothes if she thought about it on her own.

“Understood. Do you want a ride back?” Yazoo asked.

“Please,” Vanille said. She put her shirt back on as Yazoo got up to collect his keys. Vanille thought this was odd start to this sex education thing they were doing, and she certainly didn’t expect them to barely be undressed. But if this led to her losing her virginity, then Vanille would hang in there. She had to admit, it was very strange that she didn’t like someone else taking off her clothes, but she couldn’t fathom why she would have an issue with that. Besides, if she couldn’t get her clothes off, then how the hell was she supposed to have sex?

\---

“Can someone walk me upstairs to get my phone?” Sora asked, half whining.

“Twin, you are such a wuss! Valak isn’t going to come get you,” Vanitas laughed. Sora pouted at him, and Ventus laughed as he volunteered to walk Sora upstairs. While Roxas and Axel were out on date night, Ventus was over at Sora and Vanitas’s house. They had just finished watching The Conjuring 2, and now Sora was scared to go upstairs by himself.

“That nun is terrifying!” Sora called from upstairs. Vanitas only laughed and shook his head. He knew his twin would be scared after watching the movie. He quickly found Disney plus and put on A Goofy Movie, knowing Sora would need to see something funny and musically to be able to go to sleep tonight. He wanted him in bed before he and Ventus anyway. That way he could make out with the blond without having to worry about Sora walking in on them by accident.

The two of them came back downstairs, and Ventus turned the lights back on as Sora settled on the couch, grinning as he recognized the movie Vanitas put on.

“You always know how to make me not have nightmares,” Sora said.

“I’m your brother, it’s sort of my job,” Vanitas said.

“Is anyone else thirsty? I’m going to get another drink from the kitchen,” Ventus said.

“Can you grab me a coke?” Sora asked. Ventus nodded.

“I’ll go with you because I don’t know what I want,” Vanitas said, getting off the other couch. He left Sora to sing After Today by himself as he followed Ventus to the kitchen. When they got there, Ventus lowered his voice.

“I really came in here to get something to drink, you know,” Ventus said. He reached into the refrigerator and began looking for the sodas.

“Please, Sora isn’t paying attention,” Vanitas said, and just to prove his point, he pulled Ventus back up by the back of his shirt and gave him a quick yet full kiss on the mouth before releasing him. Ventus glared at him, but looked into the living room anyway to see that Sora wasn’t even paying attention, his eyes glued to the TV screen. The Conjuring 2 must’ve scared him good.

“I’d rather not risk this,” Ventus said, going back to the fridge. The last thing he needed was Sora turning his head and seeing him kissing his twin. He wasn’t ready to have that conversation with Sora. He wasn’t sure he would ever be.

“Whatever, just wait until he goes to sleep, and then you can relax,” Vanitas said.

“Who the hell said I was sleeping in your room?” Ventus asked.

“You seriously want to make that bet again? You’re not a very good gambler,” Vanitas said. Ventus felt his ears go pink and pushed a soda can into Vanitas’s palm. Black Cherry, Vanitas approved.

“That didn’t count,” Ventus said.

“Sure, it didn’t,” Vanitas said, “So I guess Sunday didn’t count either?”

“Shut it,” was all Ventus said before going back to the kitchen. He didn’t need Vanitas bringing this up right now, not with Sora within earshot, even if he was watching the movie. But he would be lying if he didn’t feel the least bit guilty about this weekend. He was supposed to spend the weekend with Terra, but Ventus had been quite mad at him when Terra fretted about his rehearsal and show schedule, and Ventus was upset that Terra didn’t realize he had no say over the matter. So he ended up going to Sora’s house on Friday to spend the weekend there, which in turn ended up with him sleeping in Vanitas’s room every night, which lead to nothing but snuggling and kissing, no matter how hard Ventus tried not to. He already knew he was sleeping in Vanitas’s room. He loved Sora dearly, but Sora moved too much in his sleep for Ventus’s liking. He had learned that the first night he spent the night, and he had early class tomorrow. He needed some actual sleep.

Sora’s phone beeped and he made a face as he looked at it, typing in something quickly before shoving it back in his pocket. Vanitas noticed.

“What’s up with you?” Vanitas asked, hoping it was Riku so Vanitas could insult him.

“Nothing, just the group chat for my history project being annoying,” Sora lied. Vanitas shrugged and turned back to the television. Sora hated lying to his twin, but he couldn’t let him know who really text him. His phone went off again.

_Reno: You have any more papers that need revising?_

_Sora: So I can owe you more favors? I don’t think so._

_Reno: Oh, come on, baby. It’s only one date._

_Sora: When is this happening? I would like to get this over with?_

_Reno: It’s not ready yet. I’ll let you know ahead of time. What’s the matter? Can’t wait to be alone with me?_ _😉_

_Sora: In your dreams._

_Reno: All the time._

Sora rolled his eyes. He really regretted having Reno revise his paper that night. It’s been weeks since then, and Reno still didn’t take him on a date. Not that Sora wanted to go on the date, but he didn’t like being in debt to Reno, even with something as simple as this. The show was coming up, he didn’t have time for this. If Reno was going to delay this, then it needed to be after the show. He wasn’t going to be free anytime beforehand. He went back to watching the movie, ignoring the buzzing in his pocket now. He would deal with Reno later, the annoying little fly.

The trio finally called it quits after the third Disney movie and Sora’s complaints that he wanted to go to bed. As they made their way upstairs, Vanitas made a joke about Sora sleeping by himself.

“I’m not scared anymore, Vanitas,” Sora said, sticking his tongue out at him.

“You better not be because I’m not sleeping with you so you can kick me in your sleep,” Ventus said.

“How come you don’t just sleep in Axel or Roxas’s room? They won’t be back until tomorrow morning, you know,” Sora said.

“I would, but supposedly Vanitas has some notes from the director to give me, so we have to chat,” Ventus said. He missed Vanitas smile mischievously as he went into his room. It was a complete lie, but Ventus couldn’t just say he wanted to sleep in Vanitas’s room. Sora seemed to take the bait and wished them both goodnight before going into his own room and closing the door. Ventus went into Vanitas’s room to find the raven haired twin with no shirt on, changing into sleepwear.

“Just so you know, that was a weak excuse,” Vanitas said.

“Shut up, like you had any better ideas,” Ventus said. Vanitas turned on his tv as Ventus changed into his pajamas. He was used to changing in front of Vanitas by this point, except his boxers stayed on. He climbed into the bed as Vanitas found Hoarders.

“You like this show too?” Ventus asked, surprised.

“It’s a nice background noise,” Vanitas shrugged. He liked the show enough, but he wasn’t about to binge watch it. He turned the light off and climbed into bed, pulling Ventus close to his side. Ventus learned by this point not to even fight it anymore. He leaned into him as the episode started.

“Have you thought about it some more?” Vanitas asked. Ventus groaned. He should’ve known Vanitas was going to bring this up the second they were alone. He knew exactly what ‘it’ was.

“Vanitas, it’s not an easy decision,” Ventus said, and he really meant it. Vanitas just expected him to drop Terra after six years because of a few kisses, and Ventus wasn’t prepared to do that. He wasn’t sure if he was even going to do that. This was still cheating!

“Not to sound catty, but what exactly does Terra have that I don’t?” Vanitas asked, slight humor in his voice. He was curious as to what Ventus was going to say.

“I’m not answering that. You two are by no means the same person,” Ventus said.

“Okay, but who’s the better kisser?” Vanitas asked. Ventus hit him.

“Vanitas, Sora is next door!” Ventus warned him.

“And probably knocked out. I keep telling you, I know my twin like the back of my hand. It’s been what, ten minutes? He’s asleep,” Vanitas said.

“We don’t know that for sure,” Ventus said, although he was a bit happy that they weren’t discussing ‘it’ anymore.

“I do, so stop worrying,” Vanitas said, “Now, back to my question.”

“Just because you’re cocky, I’m saying Terra,” Ventus said out of spite. Vanitas only smirked at that.

“Don’t I at least to get to explain why I’m the better kisser?” Vanitas said playfully.

“What explanation would you possibly have?” Ventus asked, looking up at him. He didn’t get a verbal answer as Vanitas just used this to turn his head fully and kiss him. Ventus could’ve smacked himself for practically walking into this trap, but Vanitas licking at his bottom lip distracted him too much for him to care. Ventus leaned back into the pillows as Vanitas crawled on top of him, sticking his tongue in his mouth and slightly pulling him underneath him.

Ventus hummed in approval. While the amber eyed twin got on his damn nerves, he would be lying if he said that he didn’t like it when Vanitas surprised him with kisses like that. He treaded his hands through Vanitas’s hair, trying to get him closer to him. Vanitas settled his weight on top of Ventus’s hips, and the both of them moaned into the kiss. Vanitas let Ventus take control over the kiss for a while, as his hands were busy unbuttoning Ventus’s pajama pants. He wanted to prove his case tonight, and the blond had no idea what was coming.

Changing course, Vanitas left the blond’s mouth alone to go for his neck, immediately dipping and sucking on a spot that made Ventus whine, tugging his hair a bit. Vanitas smirked.

“How’s my case going?” Vanitas asked. Ventus laughed a bit.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Ventus said instead.

“Bossy, are we?” Vanitas asked before reclaiming his lips, determined to bruise them. Ventus was just about to challenge him to another tongue battle when he felt Vanitas’s reach down and-

“Ah, w-wait,” Ventus suddenly said, grabbing Vanitas’s hand from where it was going. He looked down in surprise. When had Vanitas opened his pants?

“Van-Vanitas, what-?” Ventus tried to ask between kisses. Vanitas let up and stared at him, amber meeting ocean.

“How long did you think I was going to wait before I started undressing you?” Vanitas asked.

“Vanitas, no” Ventus said, “I can’t. Kissing is one thing…and the snuggling…but this is…this isn’t-ah!”

Ventus gasped and jerked up as Vanitas, without even breaking eye contact, gripped his member with his free hand that Ventus didn’t grab. The tingle that went up his spine was unexpected, but he knew he had to stop this. Kissing was one thing. But going this far was…it was onto another level he wasn’t sure he wanted to cross.

“What were you saying?” Vanitas asked innocently.

“Vanitas, move your hand,” Ventus said, and he realized too late what that sounded like. Vanitas smiled at him.

“Gladly,” he said, and he actually did move his hand, very slowly, up Ventus’s length and then back down. Ventus closed his eyes for a split second, almost surrendering to it, but he shook his brain back into gear. He grabbed onto Vanitas’s hand, but made no move to stop him.

“Vanitas, we-ah-we c-can’t!” Ventus said, although he was starting to think the opposite against his own will. Vanitas’s hand came to the top and he swiped over the head, and Ventus bit his lip to hold back a moan.

“Tell me what Terra has that I don’t and I’ll stop,” Vanitas said, and he kissed Ventus before he could say anything, his zombie slow movements picking up speed by just a bit. Ventus breathed out heavily and closed his eyes, the hand over Vanitas’s moving on not doing much to stop him.

Vanitas had asked him, and Ventus was trying his damned hardest to answer it. Terra was definitely taller- _this is starting to feel good_ -he’s already had sex with Terra- _a tiny moan escaped his mouth_ -Terra has been there for- _Vanitas picked up his pace again and Ventus jerked into his hand-_ Terra was- _Vanitas bit and pulled at his bottom lip before reclaiming it-_ Terra-

“I’m waiting here,” Vanitas said, his hand still moving. Ventus groaned, trying to gather his thoughts.

“Y-you’re not h-helping!” Ventus groaned, “I c-can’t think.”

Vanitas’s hand then stopped moving, and before Ventus could decide if that was a good or bad thing, Vanitas kissed him hard on the mouth, a full heavy kiss, before coming back up and staring at the blond’s now flustered expression.

“I have a solution then” Vanitas said, and he started his slow ministrations again, “Stop thinking about it, lift up your hips, and let me make you cum.”

Ventus’s member involuntarily jerked at hearing Vanitas speak so bluntly. He didn’t know what he expected Vanitas to say, but it certainly wasn’t that. He shouldn’t have even let Vanitas get this far, let alone consider this offer like he was doing right now! This was beyond kissing. This was beyond what he was already doing. And he had a feeling that if he let this happen, then it was opening another door. But the issue was…did he care?

Vanitas made a rather intentional stroke up his cock, and Ventus closed his eyes and let out a breath.

“I have a sensitive cock,” Ventus said, his choice made. Vanitas smirked.

“I figured that, you’re already hard,” Vanitas said. Ventus ignored him and lifted up his hips, expecting Vanitas to just pull them down until he was free, but Vanitas ended up just pulling them all the way off, tossing them to the floor.

“Vanitas, really?” Ventus asked.

“I want a full view,” Vanitas said as though they were talking about looking out the window. He reclaimed the blond’s lips and this time when he sped up, it was a lot faster than what he was doing. Ventus wasn’t ready for it, and his legs jerked and this time when the moan came out, it vibrated into Vanitas’s own mouth, who smiled into the kiss. He left his now rosy lips to deal with his neck.

Ventus was trying so hard not to let out much noise, and he slightly put his hand over his mouth to stifle the noises, but he was never good at being quiet. Vanitas’s hand twisted, doing more circular strokes, his thumb swiping over the tip as he made his way up.

“Ah! Vanitas!” Ventus moaned.

“If you’re calling my name already, then you’re quite in for it,” Vanitas said, kissing Ventus on the side of his mouth.

“S-shut up!” Ventus hissed, and he threw his head back onto the pillow when Vanitas’s faster motion suddenly went back to slow, deliberate strokes. He felt Vanitas’s other hand snake up his shirt and he was too late in trying to say anything as Vanitas pinched his left nipple.

“Ah, f-oh my god!” Ventus gasped. Vanitas smirked. Not quite there yet.

“Can I take this off?” Vanitas asked, pulling at his shirt.

“Oh, now you want to ask” Ventus said, his breaths coming out uneven. He let out rather loud moan as Vanitas’s hand started moving faster again.

“You act like a brat and I will prolong this. You ever heard of orgasm denial?” Vanitas asked before pulling Ventus’s shirt up and over his head. He stopped for a moment to admire the fact that he now had the blond completely naked and quivering beneath him.

He fucking loved it.

He immediately latched his mouth onto the right nipple, and Ventus actually whimpered in pleasure, Vanitas spreading his legs with his knees.

Ventus knew this was bad. He _knew_ this was bad…but it felt so good. A part of him was a bit turned on by the fact that Vanitas was still fully clothed while he was now naked, and Vanitas’s slight dominance over the situation was a bit thrilling. He didn’t even care that Vanitas had called him a brat. He closed his eyes and balled his fists into the sheets, the pleasure spiking up and down his body as he twitched and quivered beneath the twin. He hadn’t noticed the amount of precum that he produced, but Vanitas sure did as he realized his hand was moving up and down with a lot more slickness. Vanitas looked down only briefly before he chuckled a bit and leaned up to kiss the blond a sloppy kiss.

“You weren’t joking about you being sensitive” Vanitas whispered into his ear, “Do you have any idea how fucking wet you are right now?”

“Shut up! Oh my god, Vanitas, shut up!” Ventus said, although it came out as more of a whine than a threat. He opened his eyes to see the glint shine behind Vanitas’s and he closed them again, knowing that wasn’t a good sign. Vanitas’s hand picked up speed and he whimpered.

“Oh, does someone like dirty talk?” Vanitas asked tauntingly.

“V-Vanitas,” Ventus moaned. Vanitas was not about to do this. He was _not_ about to do this!

“Would you like to hear about how wet you are? Because trust me when I say my hand is moving a lot quicker thanks to you,” Vanitas said.

“S-hut…,” Ventus tried to say, his mind getting foggy. His body was hot and he could feel sweat sticking to his forehead. And this was just Vanitas’s hand! This wasn’t fair!

“Tell me, Ven, how good does it feel?” Vanitas asked. Ventus shook his head, refusing to engage in this anymore than he already was. He wasn’t sure he was able to handle it. He moaned deeply as his cock twitched. He was getting close.

“You’re twitching around me a lot, are you about to cum?” Vanitas teased, “Hm? Are you going to be nice and moan my name when you cum?”

“Vanitas, s-stop,” Ventus said, and he put one of his hands down to stop Vanitas’s evil hand from pushing him over the egde.

Vanitas, using his free hand, grabbed the offending hand, grabbed his other hand, and then pinned them above his head, spread his legs a bit wider with his knees and kissed him hard on the mouth and twisted his nipple.

It all happened so fast that Ventus didn’t even have time to register it, but when he realized that Vanitas had him pinned down, he felt his body shiver in pleasure. Vanitas noticed and he smiled mischievously. So Ventus liked being pinned? He would store that information away for later. Not letting go of his hands pinned above him, he broke the kiss for air but licked at his lips anyway.

“You going to cum for me?” Vanitas asked. Ventus didn’t answer him, and Vanitas, considering that highly bratty, twisted his hand to the underside of Ventus’s cock, and his middle finger slid deliberately up and down the middle, his palm rubbing across the tip.

“Ah! Vanitas! Fuck!” Ventus exclaimed loudly, and Vanitas absolutely grinned in triumph. There it was. The one thing Ventus didn’t do while having sex with Terra.

Ventus cursed.

He decided to keep his hand in that position, and finally put the blond out of his misery. He bit at his ear as he quickened his strokes, a choked gasp coming from the blond, who was now mumbling curses.

“You want to cum, Ven?” Vanitas asked, and he felt the blond nod, not having the ability to speak right now. His legs were jerking and his cock was twitching in Vanitas’s hand.

“You going to be nice and say my name?” Vanitas asked.

“V-Vanitas,” Ventus said pitifully, his mind hazy.

“I didn’t hear that,” Vanitas fake pouted, and he sped up. Ventus moaned louder.

“Vanitas! Vanitas, I’m gonna-!” Ventus stopped talking. He could feel the tightening in his stomach. This was all too much. Vanitas having him pinned underneath him with his legs open, his lips bruised, his hair a mess, his nipples hard, and the pleasure was all too much for him. The image alone was doing enough damage.

“Cum for me, Ven,” Vanitas said darkly into his ear.

“Ah! Vanitas! Oh Fuck, Vanitas!” Ventus cried out, his back arching off the bed as his whole body shuttered, his legs squeezing Vanitas’s as his seed spurted onto his stomach. Vanitas pumped him the entire time until he was done and Ventus was a whimpering mess. His legs fell flat on either side of Vanitas, who finally released his pinned hands and gave him a rather chaste kiss.

“You have anything to say? A thank you, perhaps?” Vanitas asked. His hand was completely covered in Ventus’s cum, but he didn’t mind in the slightest. Ventus finally came down from his high, and he opened his glazed over eyes and looked at Vanitas.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Ventus said. Vanitas huffed.

“Such a brat,” Vanitas said before leaning in and giving Ventus a soft kiss.

_Alright, that’s it for this chapter! Naughty naughty Ventus! Will Terra find out? Stay tuned! Next chapter, Terra gets a clue about what’s going on, but how? Also, Hayner decides to confront Seifer once and for all, but does he have the courage to do it? Kadaj and Namine confront their feelings for each other, but Kadaj doesn’t look too happy. And if Riku thinks he’s scott free, well…stay tuned! Poof!_


	26. So Close and Yet...

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. This fic is purely for fun!_

Tuesday Morning

Ventus woke up oddly relaxed. For a moment, he thought Sora hadn’t kicked him in his sleep and that was why he was relaxed, but seeing the Jack Skellington pillow gave him the hint that he was in Vanitas’s room. He chuckled to himself slightly as he realized he kept taking that pillow, something Vanitas complained about last night as that was his favorite pillow.

He sat up and looked over at the raven-haired boy, still sleeping peacefully, his hair more out of standards than it normally was. He slept with his mouth closed, unlike Sora whose mouth was always slightly open. If Ventus didn’t know any better, he would think that Vanitas was as peaceful awake as he was asleep, but oh do looks always deceive.

Ventus shivered a bit, suddenly realizing two things. One, that the air conditioner was on, and two, that he was shirtless. He never went to bed without a shirt on (unless he had sex the night prior), for he had an irrational fear that if he didn’t go to sleep with a shirt on, then the demons in his sleep would claw at his chest. It was very unrealistic, and he knew this, but ever since his cousin had told him that myth when he was three years old, he was never able to go bed shirtless ever again.

Ventus suddenly didn’t feel relaxed anymore, and he lifted the covers to find that he was completely naked, save for his ankle bracelet that Terra had gotten him three birthdays ago. Faster than he was ready for, the events of last night came back to the front center of his conscious.

Him and Vanitas kissing.

Vanitas reaching for the hem of his pants.

More kissing.

Ventus was naked.

And Vanitas gave him a hand job.

Ventus, now fully awake, carefully got out of bed, careful not to wake the boy sleeping next to him. He wrapped a towel around his waist and as he made his way to the bathroom, he stopped to check in on Sora just out of habit. The brunet was still sleeping, Mr. Midnight curled at his side. He smiled and closed the door, heading for the bathroom now. When he got in and looked at the mirror, his eyes widened.

The sleep had lessened the blow, but Ventus’s lips were still red and rosy from last night. But that’s not what bothered him. What bothered him was the three hickeys across his neck and one on his shoulder. He briefly looked down at his nipples and while they looked completely fine, there was still a slight twinge when he ran a hand over them. His mind almost wondered back to how that happened too before he stopped himself. Now was not the time to be doing that.

He had a villain to go kill in the bedroom.

Ventus went back to the bedroom, seeing Vanitas hadn’t even moved. He went over to the other side of the bed, picked up the Jack Skellington pillow, and chucked it at Vanitas. Vanitas didn’t jump up, but Ventus knew he was awake when he heard a grunt and a hand wrapped itself around the pillow. He slammed the pillow down as he sat up, trying to glare at the blond but it wasn’t quite as deadly as he still had sleep in his eyes. He quickly glanced behind him at the Mickey Mouse digital clock and then turned back to Ventus.

“You better have a good reason for waking me up forty minutes before my alarm,” Vanitas said.

“Screw your beauty sleep, do you see what you did to me?!” Ventus asked with a bite. Vanitas raised an eyebrow.

“I see no issue,” he said. He was looking down and Ventus looked to see that his towel had fallen. Frustrated anew, he picked it up and also threw that at Vanitas. The boy had quicker reflexes and grabbed it out of the air before it hit his face.

“What?” Vanitas asked, still a bit mad about his rude wake up call.

“Vanitas, do you see my neck?” Ventus accused more than asked, “How could you do that? Have you forgotten Terra exists?!”

“No, but you did. Else you wouldn’t be naked right now,” Vanitas said. Ventus had assumed it was supposed to be a joke but Vanitas had said it so deadpan that he wasn’t in the mood to take it as a joke. Ignoring his comment, he found his pajama pants and threw them on, the shirt he could care less about now. He sat on the side of the bed and groaned, putting his head in his hands. He felt the bed shift and he knew Vanitas had gotten closer.

“What’s wrong?” Vanitas asked.

“This!” Ventus said a bit louder than he intended to, looking at Vanitas, “This whole thing! We shouldn’t have done that. I shouldn’t have let you do that. We…I shouldn’t have let you do that, which I technically didn’t! …I wasn’t thinking…fuck.”

Ventus was really upset with both Vanitas and himself but mostly himself. That was crossing a line. Kissing and snuggling was one thing, something he shouldn’t have been doing either, but it was lighter. He had been deluding himself with the kisses but this…this was bad.

He realized the room was quiet and turned to look at Vanitas.

“Don’t you have anything to say?” Ventus asked.

“Nothing I say is going to make you feel any better,” Vanitas said, sitting back.

“Vanitas-,”

“I’m serious,” Vanitas cut him off, “Even if I apologized, which I’m not going to, you wouldn’t care for it anyway. It doesn’t change the fact that it happened. The most you can do is just figure out what you’re doing now, which you don’t look like you have any clue on. But I’m not taking full responsibility for that. Do you seriously believe I would’ve continued if I didn’t think, even for half a second, that you didn’t want to do it? And don’t say ‘no’ if that’s not what it is. I’d rather you tell me the truth, that way this doesn’t happen again?”

“…” Ventus already knew the answer to that, but that’s not why he was upset. His rational mind knew where it had been going, and he had half heartedly wanted to stop Vanitas, but he would be lying to himself if he said that he hadn’t wanted him to continue the second Vanitas touched him. But that was beside the point. The issue was he had now crossed over a road of cheating that he honestly didn’t think that he would do. He didn’t think he would do this at all! What the fuck was it about Vanitas that made Ventus want to risk his entire six-year relationship with Terra? This was so confusing!

“Hello?” Vanitas asked after a while of silence. Now he was a bit concerned. The last thing he wanted was for Ventus to believe that he would seriously bypass any clear objection, because that was so not the situation last night, but they had a new problem if Ventus thought so.

“No” Ventus said, “But that’s not the issue right now. I…I need some time to think. I can’t do this right now.”

“So, don’t,” Vanitas said, and he got off the bed and went to his closet. He opened it, rummaged through it a bit, then chucked a turtleneck at Ventus.

“What are you doing?” Ventus asked.

“Helping you hide your temporary problem,” Vanitas said. Ventus looked down at the sweater, left it on the bed and went to go take a shower. He needed one after last night anyway. Vanitas shook his head and grabbed his phone, contemplating whether to wake his twin or not, but decided that he could use a few extra minutes of sleep, as Vanitas wasn’t really in a sunshine mood.

This back and forth thing with Ventus worrying about Terra was getting on his nerves, even though Ventus’s worry was justifiable. But what was bothering Vanitas was the fact that every time they got to this point (basically any time Ventus came back to reality), he kept doing two things that were making Vanitas annoyed. One, he kept blaming himself, again, rightfully so because that’s normally what happens in this type of situation, but then that would lead to him being mad at Vanitas, which to him, didn’t make that much sense. Vanitas didn’t like that fact that Ventus kept trying to make this look like it was Vanitas’s fault for what they were doing. It’s the same old saying of taking a horse to water and not making it drink. He’s even told Sora the same thing. He can flirt all he wants, and he would’ve stopped if he didn’t believe that Ventus had some sort of attraction towards him, but in all honesty, Ventus had been the one to kiss him first in the piano room. That time he was fully aware of his relationship, as was Vanitas. Vanitas knew he had a part in all of this, obviously, and that it’s hard to stay away when the temptation (himself) is clearly on the stronger side. But he wasn’t forcing Ventus to do anything, and he was getting annoyed that Ventus was making it appear as such. But of course, he couldn’t express that to the blond, as he wouldn’t think that that’s what he’s doing. He also know it wouldn’t come out as calmly as he would like, which would in turn bring about Ventus being mad at him for not even the right reasons.

Vanitas sighed and put his phone down, deciding that he should go wake Sora up. He had a plan for the blond. He didn’t necessarily like it, but he would feel worse if this continued like this.

_In Sora’s room_

_“Riku look!”_

_“That’s nice. But you came up here to go to bed, remember?”_

_“Hope made me feel better”_

_“Feel better?”_

_“I’m sorry, Riku. I don’t want you to drink”_

_“I never drank because of you”_

_“Really?”_

_“Really”_

_Riku leaned in and kissed him_

Sora startled slightly as he woke up, scaring Mr. Midnight, who hopped off the bed. Sora sat up, putting his head between his knees, trying to think. What kind of dream was that? He hadn’t dreamt of Riku in quite some time, especially in that type of way. Where did that come from?

But the more Sora thought about it, the clearer it became. He remembers whining for Riku to take him upstairs (he always does that), he remembers telling Riku about his scrapbook, which now sat on the floor. Noticing that, he went over and picked it up. It was on the winter wonderland page, but there was a photo missing.

The thought of the photo brought back that night.

Riku walked him upstairs.

Sora did try to show him the scrapbook.

He remembers starting to cry,

Riku making him feel better.

And Riku kissing him.

It was like magic, and Sora touched his lips, realizing the horror of what has happened. He knew for a fact that it didn’t go further, as he woke up in the same exact clothes he was in that night, but he didn’t know what to do right now. A part of him felt embarrassed, another part felt upset…

But a large part of him was angry.

Sora didn’t care if the incident was two weeks ago. How could Riku do that?! And _not_ tell him?! It’s bad enough that it happened at all, but given the situation they were currently in, this was wrong on all sides. Sora still hadn’t come to terms with everything and his decision regarding Riku, but this definitely didn’t help put Riku in a good light. He didn’t care if Riku still harbored feelings for him, he had no right to do that!

Sora grabbed his phone, his first thought to call Riku and condemn him for it, but then he stopped.

Maybe…and this was a big maybe…that Riku hadn’t meant to do it. Riku wasn’t drunk, but maybe Riku had tried to tell him and Sora hadn’t paid attention? Sora didn’t really remember the entire conversation leading up to the kiss, but it was strange that something like that would happen and Riku wouldn’t tell him. Maybe he didn’t have time to? (Although Sora begrudgingly acknowledged it’s been almost over two weeks).

Sora decided to wait, putting his phone down. He wasn’t going to yell at Riku.

He was going to ask him. Riku has never lied to him, even when he cheated on him, although Sora had the proof before Riku told him himself on that same day. He was going to act like he didn’t remember anything, and casually ask Riku if something weird happened at the last little get together. If Riku cared about him, then he will tell him the truth. He was already prepared to forgive him as long as Riku admitted it. If he didn’t, well…

Sora didn’t want to think about that outcome. He knew Riku. Riku would tell him,

He heard a knock on his door.

“Come in!” He called.

“You’re already up, good” Vanitas’s voice came through the door, “Hurry up and get washed and dressed. I’ll treat you to Dunkin Donuts.”

“Getting dressed!” Sora called excitedly, his new turmoil with Riku momentarily forgotten. But Sora wasn’t too worried. Was he mad? Without a doubt. But Riku would tell him, and he would forgive him.

It would be one of the few things he can actually forgive him for.

\---

Tuesday Afternoon

Namine tried to calm her nerves as she focused on bracelet she was making. She was sitting in the quad, making a box worth of bracelets to send to her sponsored child in Haiti. The girl absolutely loved the bracelet she sent her before, so Namine decided that she would make some more for the girl to give to her friends.

But bracelets aside, she was waiting for Kadaj. She knew he and her had to talk at some point. After the whole fiasco with the miscommunication about their unintentional sleep over, Namine had been fit to dispel any idea that she and Kadaj felt any romantic feelings towards one another. But try as she did, Namine knew from talking to Selphie and Olette that she indeed had a crush on him. But she wasn’t really happy about it. She liked her friendship with Kadaj, and she felt like she didn’t have to be in Kairi’s theater shadow when she was around him, and he felt the same way about being the youngest of four brothers. They sort of understood each other, which Namine guesses could’ve possibly lead to the romantic feelings. But she liked Kadaj as a person. She didn’t want to jeopardize that just because everyone else basically told her she liked Kadaj, only for her to find out it was true. Plus, what if he didn’t like her back? 

Then there was the issue of Kairi. Kairi had freaked out from the beginning about them hanging out in the first place. And she lost it when she thought they were having sex. Namine had even told her that she didn’t like Kadaj like that multiple times. How was Kairi going to react now, knowing that Namine actually did like him? She did think her sister hated the Twilights for absolutely no reason, but she also didn’t like fighting with her sister, especially over things as frivolous as a boy.

“What’s with all the jewelry?” a voice from in front of her. She didn’t need to look up to know it was Kadaj. He sat down on the blanket next to her.

“It’s for my sponsor child” Namine explained, “She liked the one I sent her last time, so I’m sending some more for her friends.”

“You are the only broke college student I know who’s spending money on someone you’ve never met,” Kadaj said, “Mind if I help?”

“You know how to make a bracelet?” Namine asked.

“It’s literally putting gems on a piece of string. I’ve managed worse,” Kadaj laughed. Namine shrugged. He was technically right.

“Go ahead, just make sure you don’t put too many heavy ones on one, it’ll break the string,” Namine said. Kadaj nodded and began to make his own bracelet. There was a comfortable silence between them, and this was another one of the things Namine liked. They didn’t have to always fill the space with conversation. But she didn’t call him out here just so he could make kid bracelets with her.

“You think we’re ready to open next week?” Namine asked.

“Yeah. I mean as long as nobody falls asleep in Act One, I think it’ll be a good show,” Kadaj said.

“Well, I’m sure the screaming from Act Two will wake them up,” Namine said, and Kadaj chuckled.

“I know you didn’t call me out here to talk about the show,” Kadaj said. Namine nudged him.

“Shut up. You didn’t have to be so direct about it,” Namine said, forcing a bit of a laugh, “But you’re right. I have some news, and it’s not really good or bad, at least to me.”

“Is it good or bad for me?” Kadaj asked, grabbing a blue gem and twisting it onto the string.

“Well…I think that depends on you,” Namine said. She cut off the end piece and tied her bracelet together. It had the theme of the ocean, with a goldfish, dolphin, starfish, pearl, and a seahorse. She stretched it out to test its durability, then put it in the box. She grabbed another string to start a new one. She decided on a winter theme.

Kadaj was adding another blue gem to his bracelet, “Well, what is it?”

Namine bit the inside of her cheek, thinking how she was supposed to say this. It wasn’t like this was the first time she confessed to a boy, in fact, Kadaj would count as the fourth, but he was different…he was her friend first, and she was afraid to lose that. But she figured that the best way to say it was to just do that. Say it.

“I…I like you,” Namine said. She didn’t feel any better saying it like she hoped she did. If anything, she just felt like she created a problem. Kadaj had paused in grabbing another gem for only a moment or so after she said, and then resumed, picking a piece he hadn’t intended to before.

“That’s…oddly convenient,” Kadaj said as he attached the new piece to his bracelet.

“Hm?” Namine asked, confused, “Convenient?”

Out of everything she expected Kadaj to say, _convenient_ definitely wasn’t what she expected him to say. Heck, she even expected him to say that he didn’t feel the same way, but convenient? What the hell did convenient mean?

“Convenient as in that means it won’t seem so awkward when I say it” Kadaj replied, “I like you too.”

“Oh,” Namine said, and that was all she really could say. Just…oh. She wasn’t really sure how she was supposed to act now. She was preparing for rejection, she even expected Kadaj not to answer to that entirely, or for him to ask for confirmination…

But he just admitted that he liked her back. So…

“Um, this is going to sound really juvenile, but…what do we do now?” Namine asked. The obvious answer for them to date. That’s how it normally goes. Someone admits they like someone, that someone says they like them too, and then they’re a couple. But she had a really strange feeling that that’s not what was happening.

“Nothing” Kadaj said, “I suggest that we don’t do anything.”

“You don’t think that’s a little weird?” Namine asked, “I’ll be honest, I don’t think this is how this normally turns out.”

“The reason why I don’t think we should do anything is because I don’t think we really like each other like that,” Kadaj said.

“But you just said-,”

“I know” Kadaj said, “And I’m not lying. I do like you more than a friend. But I also believe that the only reason it’s happened is because everyone else has basically told me that I liked you. You don’t think the same has happened to you?”

Namine was about to object, but she closed her mouth as she considered what Kadaj had said. She and Kadaj had met officially that night at the party, and they had hit it off really well, and Namine knew that she didn’t automatically like him past a potential friend. And the thought of them dating never really occurred to her until recently…when everyone else started saying so. How cute they would look as a couple. She remembers Olette (or was it Selphie?) telling her that Kadaj didn’t do one on one hangouts with other girls, Kairi being overly concerned about the idea of her dating Kadaj which had made her question their friendship to begin with, and every other comment that was thrown her way about her and Kadaj.

Was it possible that she had somehow been…almost conditioned to like him? Because so many people had told her so?

“You…you’ve got a point,” Namine said, sounding a bit defeated, but she couldn’t deny that Kadaj was onto something.

“I’m not turning you down, but I also don’t think that we should jump on this” Kadaj said, finally finishing his first bracelet, “I seriously think we’ve reached the situation of everyone telling us that we like each other that we’re starting to believe it, and I’d rather we not date under that cloud only to break up later and ruin a good friendship.”

“Oh, no, you’re making perfect sense” Namine said, “I didn’t even start thinking that way until my sister even questioned my friendship towards you in the first place. It wouldn’t…be wise of us to get together to appease everyone else. But now what do we do?”

“Well, for one, nobody needs to know this conversation happened outside of you and me” Kadaj said, “Also, I say we just wait it out. Things like this tend to sizzle into nothing when it’s addressed. We’ve addressed it. We just keep hanging out like we normally do, like right now.”

“People are still going to talk, Kadaj,” Namine said. In fact, she was pretty sure that the second he sat down, the group of girls who were sitting a ways from them were talking about them at some point, for one of the girls accidentally pointed in their direction before her friend could stop her.

“All the more reason for us not to do this” Kadaj said, “Just ignore them like I always do.”

“Sounds good to me,” Namine said. Kadaj raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t sound that sure,” Kadaj said.

“I am, it’s just…weird” Namine said, “It’s the first time I’ve considered that my feelings were conditioned, and it’s also weird knowing a boy likes you, and you like them, and yet…nothing happens.”

“I call it realistic teen fiction,” Kadaj and this time, Namine’s laugh was for real.

“Oh, make your bracelet and be quiet,” Namine said, playfully hitting him. Kadaj laughed and just like that the weird atmosphere between them was gone. Namine smiled at last. This certainly didn’t turn out how she expected (and she had at least three outcomes), but she would be lying if she didn’t agree with Kadaj and agreed that this was the best plan of action. People made them like each other. It would subside.

Kadaj made a total of four bracelets before he laid down on the blanket, deciding a fifteen-minute nap was his reward. Namine continued on, reading a book a while to keep her fingers from cramping.

She tried to ignore the whispers she heard from the girls as they walked by them, one of them making a comment that didn’t go unheard.

“Someone please paint a picture of those two, they’re so cute.”

\---

“Terra, I don’t understand how you’re here with us and you’re not drinking,” Zack said as he sipped his second drink.

“One, because I’m driving, and two, because I promised that I’m paying for the food,” Terra replied. Zack only laughed and resumed drinking. Terra was currently at The Hidden Cave with Zack, Aqua, Cloud, and Tifa. He was actually quite happy that Cloud was around, as he felt like the two of them hadn’t been on the right foot with each other lately. He still felt a bit bitter about what Cloud said about his relationship problems, but he had already put it under the bridge. He and Ventus were in a good spot anyway, so it no longer mattered.

“I’m going to owe you like ten dollars though, because I want another round of these buffalo wings,” Aqua said and Tifa nodded. Terra honestly didn’t know where all the food these ladies consumed ever went. Cloud once joked that the fat just goes to Tifa’s boobs and evens out everything else.

“You guys ready for showtime?” Terra asked.

“As long as Leon remembers that one line he keeps forgetting, I think we’ll be fine,” Tifa said, causing the table to laugh.

“Speaking of lines, what’s this I hear about you helping Ventus learn his lines?” Cloud asked. His little had mentioned it once during rehearsals and Cloud had been shocked by the statement. Ventus had even admitted that he didn’t really need help learning his lines (memory was a Valentine tree trait) but he had told Cloud how it was nice of Terra to do that.

“It wasn’t anything special. He seemed a bit flustered so I offered my services,” Terra said, taking a sip of his coke.

“Dumb question, but does that mean you’re coming to the show?” Tifa asked.

“The week of your show is the same week as demonstration week Demi Inc, so it’s a no,” Terra said. He was tempted to say Tifa technically already knew this answer, but he decided not to argue with the girl who knew as much karate as Yuffie did. He liked his teeth in contact with the inside of his mouth.

“Do you have to be there every day of that, though?” Cloud asked. Terra raised an eyebrow. Oh, so now they were going to do this as a couple?

“When you’re the one fixing it when things go wrong, yes,” Terra said, tossing it off as a joke as he ate a French fry. He didn’t come here to talk about a dead horse situation. They knew he never saw their shows. That’s just how it was.

“Has Ventus annoyed you yet with tales of what happens in rehearsal?” Zack asked, detouring the conversation. He didn’t know what Cloud was trying to play at, but he didn’t like it.

“No, but if he cracks one more joke about seeing my dad with the devil, then I might have to slaughter him,” Terra laughed, which in turn made the table laugh. One of the waitresses came over with their second order of wings (when had Aqua ordered again?)

“There you are, they’re nice and hot” the waitress said, and then she looked over at Cloud, “Oh, hey! Are you feeling alright?”

“Alright from what?” Cloud asked, confused. Tifa looked over at the waitress and then at Cloud, who only shrugged at her. The waitress then took a longer look at Cloud, and then opened her mouth in embarrassment.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” she said, “I thought you were someone else for minute. It must’ve been the hair.”

“Happens all the time,” Cloud said. He saw Tifa relax and nuzzled her foot with his under the table. She shook her head in amusement.

“Yeah, a couple of weeks ago, a kid with blond hair came in here and had a tussle,” the waitress said.

“A tussle?” Zack asked. She nodded.

“Yeah. There was a man who kept asking him for money and when he tried to leave, the man grabbed him. But he didn’t get to hit him, another young man stopped him. But the poor boy, one minute he was standing, and the next minute, he was on the floor just staring into space.”

“Wait, what?” Terra asked, now tuning into the conversation. Sitting on the floor, staring into space?...That sounded way too familiar.

“Yup. Poor thing was trembling” the waitress said, frowning, “The other young man had to carry him out of here because he wouldn’t move. I think he was in shock of what happened.”

Aqua caught Terra’s face and knew what he was thinking.

“Terra, the chances are slim,” Aqua said.

“Yeah, and too concrete” Terra said. He unlocked his phone and pulled up a picture of Ventus. He held it out for the waitress to see, “Was it this kid?”

“Oh, yes!” the waitress said, “That’s why I thought your friend over here was him. It was the hair. But yeah, that was him.”

“Who was with him?” Terra asked. He was full on worried now. Ventus had another attack and he didn’t know about it?

“Another young man” the waitress said, “He had black spiky hair. Looked a bit rogue.”

“That sounds like Vanitas,” Cloud said, and he didn’t see Terra pause for a moment before reaching into his wallet and pulling out a five-dollar bill. He handed it to the waitress.

“Thank you,” Terra said. She said you’re welcome and walked away, happy with the tip. Terra turned his phone back to him.

“Terra, you alright?” Zack asked, although everyone at the table could tell that he wasn’t.

“I will be once I find out why Ventus didn’t tell me about this,” Terra said. He hit the call button and waited. It rang three times before it was picked up.

“Hello?” Ventus’s voice answered.

“Where are you?” Terra asked.

“At home, why?” Ventus asked.

“Stay there, I’m on my way over,” Terra said as he went to hand Zack his credit card. He trusted him with it.

“What’s wrong?” Ventus asked.

“Nothing, we just need to talk. Okay? Love you, be there soon,” Terra said before hanging up. He grabbed his jacket.

“Terra, I’m sure it’s nothing to be concerned about,” Cloud said, trying to derail whatever was going on in Terra’s mind.

“I know, but it worries me that he didn’t tell me. He always tells me. Granted, I’m normally there when it happens,” Terra said, “I’ll see you guys later.”

He didn’t wait for them to say goodbye before heading out the door.

“He’s overreacting,” Tifa said immediately.

“Well, he knows more about Ventus’s condition than anyone else. Maybe Ventus actually has to tell him for medical purposes,” Zack said, shrugging it off. He really wished Tifa and Cloud would stop addressing Terra’s relationship just because theirs was going strong since the dinosaur era. They weren’t experts. His advice for Terra about the helping with lines had already worked. The only person Terra needed advice from was him. The married couple didn’t need to interfere.

\---

_It’s just a phase._

_It’s just a phase._

_It’s just a phase._

Hayner kept repeating this to himself as he made his way to Seifer’s dorm. He knew the fucker was there because he had just made a facebook post bitching about playing a video game, so Hayner caught him at a good time.

_It’s just a phase._

_It’s just a phase._

_It’s just a phase._

Hayner knocked on the door.

“Who is it?” Seifer called.

“Hayner,” Hayner replied.

“What the fuck do you want?” Seifer asked.

“Can you open the door, asshole?” Hayner called back. He shook out his palms.

_It’s just a phase._

_It’s just a phase._

_It’s just a phase._

Hayner was finishing this. Today.

He heard grumbling before footsteps and soon the door opened. Seifer was shirtless again, obviously still playing his game as he could hear the paused music coming from the TV facing his bed.

“What the fuck do you want?” Seifer asked. Hayner bypassed him by going underneath his arm so he could be in the room. He blew out a breath.

_It’s just a phase._

_It’s just a phase._

_It’s just a phase._

Seifer closed the door. “Hayner, seriously, what the fuck do you want?”

Before Hayner could talk himself out of it, he turned around, grabbed Seifer by the back of his head, and pulled him down into a kiss.

_It’s just a phase._

_It’s just a phase._

_It’s just a phase._

Seifer immediately leaned back up and away.

“What the hell are you doing?” he asked angrily.

“Shut up,” was all Hayner before he pulled him into another kiss. There was less resistance this time but Seifer pulled away again nonetheless.

_It’s just a phase._

_It’s just a phase._

_It’s just a phase._

“Are you drunk again?” Seifer groaned.

“Shut up!” Hayner said a bit more firmly. He didn’t want Seifer to talk. Right now, he just wanted him to kiss him back.

And at the third attempt, Seifer finally did. He took over the kiss as soon as he got involved, but Hayner didn’t really care. He wasn’t going to fight. He was going to go along.

_It’s just a phase._

_It’s just a phase._

_It’s just a phase._

Seifer’s tongue tasted like barbeque flavored chips, which Hayner assumed he had been eating while playing the video game. He felt pressure against him, and realized Seifer was trying to push him somewhere. He sort of just let his legs wander on their own, prodded on only by whichever way Seifer was trying to lead them.

He figured out it was the bed when his lower back hit the bed. Hayner reminded himself that kissing on the bed was normal.

_It’s just a phase._

_It’s just a phase._

_It’s just a phase._

Seifer disconnected their lips once he realized that Hayner couldn’t exactly lay down.

“Damn you and your stupid height,” he said briskly before he hoisted Hayner up on his bed. Hayner made a noise of protest but he stopped himself. Afterall, he was short, and that bed was higher than his own. Why the hell did Seifer have his bed so high off the floor?

“I’m tired of telling you to shut up,” Hayner said. He really didn’t want Seifer to talk. He just wanted him to kiss him. That was it. Prolonged kissing. That was going to do it. It would stop all of this bullshit.

_It’s just a phase._

_It’s just a phase._

_It’s just a phase._

Seifer pulled him forward and smashed their lips together. Hayner wasn’t even touching him as their spit mingled together. The kissing was enough. He didn’t need to do anymore. He refused to acknowledge to need to roam his fingers across Seifer’s chest. That only fed into it. All he had to do was kiss him.

But just because he was keeping his hands to the mattress didn’t mean Seifer was. At the moment, one of Seifer’s hands was in his hair (that felt really nice) and the other was somewhere on his hip he assumed. Hayner rolled his eyes mentally. Whatever. Whatever it took for this to stop. Kiss until he was done.

_It’s just a phase._

_It’s just a phase._

_It’s just a phase._

Seifer pushed him down hard onto the pillows, and instead of cursing him out for it, Hayner just brushed his hair out of his face and pulled Seifer in for more kisses. He was taking note of how soft Seifer’s lips were before he stopped himself. He wasn’t here for that. He was on a mission. Kiss until this stopped.

The hand that Hayner had assumed was on his hip was not on his hip at all, and when Hayner felt his zipper go down, Hayner mentally imagined a very nice picture of where this was going. But then a voice that didn’t sound like his own subconscious suddenly screamed in his head.

_“Oh my god! Hayner, what are you doing?!”_

Whether it was the voice, the realization of what Seifer was doing, or the picture in his mind that he tolerated for a second too long, all of them were enough to make Hayner jump up, pushing Seifer off of him.

“Hayner, what the fuck?!” Seifer exclaimed.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Hayner asked, fixing his pants. He hopped off the bed, he could feel panic setting in.

“ _You_ came in here! What the hell were you expecting when you come in here and do that?!” Seifer asked angrily.

“I was expecting-! N-nevermind. Forget this happened. I’m serious, ass hat. _This didn’t happen_ ,” Hayner said harshly before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

Then he ran.

His plan didn’t work. It was supposed to be gone. It was supposed to be gone. He wasn’t supposed to do that. He wasn’t supposed to think about it going further. That wasn’t the plan!

Hayner mentally repeated his mantra, still shaking slightly from the random voice that popped into his head.

_“Oh my god! Hayner, what you doing!?”_

“It’s just a phase,” Hayner said, gritting his teeth.

_It’s just a phase._

_It’s just a phase._

_It’s just a phase._

\---

Ventus was confused when Terra got home and immediately asked

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Huh?” Ventus asked. What was he going on about?

“I was just at The Hidden Cave. They told me what happened,” Terra said.

“The Hidden Cave? Terra, what are you talking a-,” Ventus stopped, almost immediately knowing what he was talking about. The Hidden Cave, where a man had mistaken Ventus for someone who owed him money, and had grabbed him, triggering his attacks.

“Oh,” was all Ventus said in the end.

“Ventus, what the hell? Why didn’t you tell me?” Terra asked. He saw the mail on the floor and swiftly picked it up. He knew it was all for him anyway.

“I guess I forgot?” Ventus said, not really sure what to do. He definitely meant to tell Terra, but he had truly forgot.

“Ventus, you can’t forget about these things. We have to document it so we can tell your doctor, remember?” Terra asked.

“Terra, I know that” Ventus said, “I really just forgot. Besides, it’s fine. _I’m_ fine.”

“What actually happened?” Terra asked. He heard the story from the waitress, but he wanted to hear it from Ventus.

“It was stupid” Ventus said, “A guy thought I was someone who owed him money. I tried to tell him I wasn’t, and when I went to leave, he grabbed the back of my shirt and tugged. Next thing I know, I’m in the back of Vanitas’s car crying.” Ventus realized a bit too late that he shouldn’t have said that last part.

Terra hadn’t meant to, but the conversation he had with Cloud on the frisbee suddenly came to the forefront of his mind. The whole thing about Ventus hanging out with Vanitas possibly more than Sora. Not that Ventus couldn’t hang out with him, but why would he be at the bar, period? Ventus didn’t like bars. Was is Vanitas who made him go? Or had they planned to go? Why wasn’t Sora with them? And why was Ventus in the back of his car?

Then Terra remembered that Ventus had said he was crying, and he switched his gears back to concerns over Ventus’s health.

“Wait, why were you crying?” Terra asked,

“Um…I was…,” Ventus trailed off. How the hell was he supposed to explain that he was crying because the incident had somehow reminded him of Terra not attending his shows?

He couldn’t, that’s how.

“Did you see him?” Terra asked, “In the last part?”

“What? Oh…yeah…yeah, I did,” Ventus lied. In the very beginning of the attacks, Ventus used to see his dad staring at him in the end and he would cry about it. Terra must’ve assumed that was the case, and for the moment, Ventus was going to go with it.

“Vanitas was helpful, though” Ventus said, “He made me name five colors successfully. It was just… a lot.”

He saw Terra’s shoulders slump, and he walked over and sat down on the couch, pulling Ventus into his lap. He kissed him on the cheek.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Terra said, “But babe, you’ve got to tell me when this happens, you know this. You haven’t seen your dad in a while. I’m starting to think you’re relapsing.”

“I’m not relapsing” Ventus said, “It was just out of the blue. And it was a different environment. It was a number of things, but it’s over and done with.”

“You sure? Maybe the horrible events of Crucible are taking a toll on your mental health, and I don’t want that,” Terra said. He was beginning to think that Ventus needed a break from shows like this…or shows period. But he didn’t voice it. He could be overreacting. But knowing Ventus had cried because he saw his father was alarming.

“I don’t take The Crucible personally, Terra” Ventus said, “I promise I’m fine.”

“I’m scheduling an appointment with Dr. Devlyn anyway,” Terra said.

“Do you have to?” Ventus whined. He hated going to the doctors for this, and Terra knew this. “Terra, I don’t want to.”

“Ventus, it’s been three months since your last appointment,” Terra argued.

“Terra-,”

“Ventus, I think you need to go” Terra cut him off, “You’ve been rather preoccupied with your dad recently. His birthday, you felt the need to call him, and now you’re seeing him at the end of your attacks again? That’s not a good sign and you know it. I’m just worried about you. I want to make sure you’re alright, you know that, right?”

“…Yes,” Ventus said, knowing that Terra was right. His dad had been on his mind a bit more than normal. His birthday, he thought about calling him, his nightmares-

Ventus realized that he hadn’t told Terra about that nightmare, but there was also the other thing that happened in the park so long ago. When he and Vanitas had talked and Vanitas had asked him about his dad, and then when he had the nightmare and Vanitas tried to tell him he was being delusional. He decided now wasn’t the time to tell Terra about the nightmare, or else he would make him see his therapist too on the same week. But he couldn’t argue that Terra was right. Terra was always right when it came to his health, and it wasn’t for him and his patience, then Ventus wouldn’t be where he was today. He slumped into Terra’s body.

“Can you drop me off at rehearsal?” he asked. Terra kissed the top of his head.

“Sure,” Terra said. Ventus smiled and closed his eyes, intending to take a quick nap before he had to go to rehearsal.

The last thought that crossed his mind before he drifted off was that his dad seems to have more of a presence ever since Vanitas arrived.

_And that’s it for this chapter! Sorry this took so long! Writing Hayner’s scene actuallu took quite a while! What do you all think? Is Terra right? What is Vanitas’s plan? Does Sora have too much faith in Riku? Is Kadaj right about he and Namine’s feelings for each other? Next chapter, Sora gives Riku the chance to confess, will he do it? Vanille continues her sessions with Yazoo, Terra runs into Vanitas, who gets a surprise text from someone! Stay tuned! Poof!_


	27. A Quick Guilt

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. This fic is purely for fun._

Wednesday

Ventus didn’t know what was stranger; that Sora suddenly sent him a text message saying that he wanted to talk, or the fact that Vanitas hasn’t spoken a word to him since he dropped him off at his house yesterday. But what concerned Ventus about Sora sending him this message was that he knew what he was about to talk to him about. 

He was thinking about getting back together with Riku.

Ventus should’ve seen it coming. After hearing about the scrapbook sessions that he wasn’t there for, and just other instances that were questionable, and that incident at the karaoke place, it made it really hard for Sora to actually move on. Ventus didn’t really think the two should get back together, mainly because Ventus knew for a fact that Sora hasn’t forgiven Riku for cheating, especially when he accused Sora of doing the same thing with his oldest brother. And he didn’t think that Sora would be able to handle going back into a relationship, knowing he still wasn’t accepting of what happened prior. Ventus also thought that Riku didn’t really deserve Sora. Every time Riku had a temper or argued during their relationship, he went out drinking. At first, Sora hadn’t really tried to get involved with it, but it was made clear that Riku had an addiction to alcohol. He had been ease dropping the day he heard Yazoo and their father talking about sending Riku to rehab. He wasn’t paying attention enough to know if he actually went.

Either way, he was already prepared to tell Sora no, and that he deserved better.

He pulled out his phone and began sending a message to Vanitas, telling him what he assumed was about to happen, but then he thought better on it. Vanitas didn’t need to know, and he probably already did, seeing as Sora was his twin. But also, Vanitas hasn’t said a word to him since yesterday morning. He treated him and Sora out for breakfast before they went to class, but that was last real conversation they had, which was in his bedroom. Ventus wasn’t sure if Vanitas was just mad at him about what happened, which he shouldn’t be because Ventus already told him that he didn’t not want it. But he had a lingering suspicion that Vanitas was ignoring him.

But Ventus decided that it was for the better. He needed time away from Vanitas. He still had to come to grips with how far down the cheating scale he’s gone, and his relationship with Terra and whatever he had with Vanitas were confusing him more than he wished. But he needed time to think about it. Vanitas was distracting him and he wasn’t even here.

He looked up and saw Sora coming down the hill towards the hammocks, where he had asked him to meet.

“Sorry I’m late” Sora said, throwing his bookbag to the ground, “I got caught up in a debate about why Hamlet is not Shakespeare's greatest work, which it’s not.”

“I’m not throwing my opinion into that fiery debate” Ventus said, “So what was it you needed to see me about?”

He already knew, but he figured he should give his best friend the courtesy to at least say it first. Sora bit the inside of his lip before releasing and letting out a breath.

“Ventus, are you sure that you don’t like Vanitas?” Sora asked. Ventus blinked. Wait…what? _That’s_ what this was about? Him and his feelings for Vanitas? Ventus wasn’t prepared for that. He was prepared to talk Sora out of giving Riku a second chance. He was sure that that’s what this was going to turn into to. But this was about him?!

Ventus’s mouth must’ve opened on its own with no response, because Sora giggled a bit and hoisted it back shut with the crook of his finger. Ventus leaned back, coming back to his senses. Talk about a side swipe.

“Sorry, I blanked for a second,” Ventus admitted.

“That’s fine” Sora said, “But seriously. I know I asked you before and you told me that everything was fine, so I left it alone. But lately…I don’t know. It’s either he’s bothering you or I’m missing something.”

“Sora, it’s not…,” Ventus trailed off. He knew he wasn’t ready to have this conversation. He knew he couldn’t tell him everything, and he definitely couldn’t tell him about what happened Monday night. But this was the third time Sora has asked him this question…

It was probably best to come clean…but just a little.

“I know I told you before I didn’t…but I do have some sort of…attraction towards Vanitas,” Ventus said. There. That was the most that he could tell him. It was the truth anyway. He did like Vanitas, else why would he be doing all of this?

Sora’s eyes widened, “Wait, you’re serious?”

Ventus nodded, “I didn’t lie to you the first time you asked me, or at least I didn’t think that it was anything worth mentioning. But yes, I do have feelings towards him.”

“Ventus-,”

“I know, I know” Ventus said, cutting him off, “I’m in a relationship, well aware.”

“You love Terra, right?” Sora asked. Ventus would’ve been offended by that question had he not been in the hot seat right now.

“Of course, I do,” Ventus said. That question wasn’t up for debate. He loved Terra. There was no question about it.

“So how come you like Vanitas?” Sora asked.

“Don’t ask me that. I seriously don’t know,” Ventus said, shaking his head. He really didn’t. He could list like three off his head, but all those would include explanations as to how he would know that about him anyway.

“I knew you two were hanging out too much” Sora mumbled to himself, “Ventus, I don’t really need to tell you this because you may already know, but you know that you shouldn’t let these feelings develop, right?”

_A bit late for that._

“I know that. Sora, it’s just as much a surprise for me as it is for you” Ventus said, “It’s not like I intended for it to happen, it just did. Besides, you know how your twin is.”

“Which is why I think you should tell him,” Sora frowned, “I love my twin, but I don’t want him to start causing problems for you and your relationship with Terra.”

Ventus knew he was speaking from experience about a third party interference, another reason why Ventus couldn’t tell him how deep he already was. He nodded anyway.

“Don’t worry, Sora. I’ll set things straight with Vanitas,” Ventus said. In truth, he knew he had to. He loved Terra, and he was treating him horribly after everything that Terra has done for him…

But it wasn’t that easy. Ventus didn’t even know why he was attracted to Vanitas like this in the first place, so how the hell was he supposed to tell him that he was no longer going to be cheating with him?

“You promise?” Sora asked, “It’s not that I don’t think Vanitas has a right to his own feelings, but you’re in love with Terra, and that’s not fair.”

“I get it, Sora” Ventus said, “I promise. I’ll talk to Vanitas.”

“Good” Sora said and he smiled and leaned back into the hammock. He didn’t know all the details yet, but he had a feeling that he was warning Ventus against something. He just wasn’t sure on what it was.

\---

Talking with Ventus made Sora feel even more confident about talking to Riku. He had to admit, he was a little upset that Ventus had lied to him, but Ventus was also aware that the feelings were wrong. He promised that he would put a stop to it, and that was enough for Sora to believe that the situation was handled with. Sora knew Vanitas would back off when Ventus tells him so, because while his twin was overbearing sometimes, Vanitas didn’t crawl after what he couldn’t have. Sora smiled to himself as he went and found Riku before Acting III started, already in better spirits.

“Hey, Riku,” Sora said as he came inside the theater. Riku looked up, and Sora thought for a moment he saw worry before Riku smiled at him, and then it was forgotten.

“Hey, Sora, what’s up?” Riku asked. He wasn’t used to having company before the last ten minutes before class, especially not from Sora. Sora normally showed up just before the teacher, as he was always eating and didn’t like to eat in class. But now he was sitting down next to him, and Riku didn’t know whether to be happy or worried about it.

“Nothing much. My twin abandoned me to go print out some last minute papers, so I have a bit of free time,” Sora smiled, “But I’m actually glad I caught you. I wanted to ask you something.”

“What is it?” Riku asked.

“Did I do…anything…weird at the last party?” Sora asked. He wasn’t watching close enough, so he missed when Riku’s eyes widened for half a moment before he resumed his composure. In fact, he even laughed.

“Sora, you do a lot of weird things when you’re drunk,” Riku smiled. Sora rolled his eyes in amusement.

“I know that. I mean, anything out of the orindary for me,” Sora said.

“Like what?” Riku asked, but he could feel his own heart pounding. Why was Sora asking about this? It was a bit over two weeks ago since they kissed. And there was no way Sora had figured that out. He would’ve yelled at him about it by now…but why did Riku have a feeling that maybe he had caught onto something?

“I…I don’t know” Sora shrugged, trying to play innocent. He had to get Riku to tell him. Riku would tell him. Sora just had to get him to say it. Riku would never lie to him.

“Like nothing weird happened? Even when we went upstairs?” Sora asked.

Riku pushed down the bile threatening to come up his throat. Sora didn’t look like he was expecting Riku to say something, so Riku figured that Sora honestly didn’t know and was just asking because he had a feeling. This was the opening Yazoo was talking about. Riku needs to tell him now. Tell him that Sora had started crying, and that Riku had made him feel better, and that he kissed him. That was all he had to say. Sora would be upset, but Riku would have it out in the open.

But…Sora’s face was giving Riku all the wrong signs. He didn’t look like he had any clue what he was talking about. But it’s been over two weeks, so what made Sora suddenly decide to ask him? Also…

It was over two weeks.

That was the biggest problem right now. How mad would Sora be if he found out that Riku had kissed him and he left him in the dark for two weeks? Yazoo had told him not to let the situation stretch on, and Riku had done just that. But Sora didn’t look like he knew anything…so why make him upset?

Sora was still waiting for an answer, and Riku forced out a laugh, “If you must know, you tried to convince me to give Mr. Midnight a bath and I wasn’t having any of it. Then you threw a slight hissy fit but passed out before you could really get going. That’s pretty much it.”

“…Oh,” Sora said, his voice almost a whisper. Riku could feel his heart beating even faster, but what could he do now?

Sora forced a smile on his face, “Well, thank you for not attempting to give Mr. Midnight a bath. He’s testy if it’s not me. He probably would’ve mauled your arm.”

“That’s why I said no,” Riku laughed, and Sora couldn’t make himself follow. There was noise and soon their other friends and students started filing in.

“I’m going to use the bathroom. Thanks for telling me, Riku,” Sora said.

“No problem,” Riku called as Sora left the classroom.

Sora waved at his fellow classmates as he passed them, went right past the bathroom, out to the stairwell, out the back door, sat down on the concrete, and wiped furiously at his tears.

What the heck was that?! Why?! How!?

Riku had lied to him. Sora had given him the go to tell him what happened…and Riku had lied to him. Riku had never lied to him. He couldn’t even lie to him about cheating on him! And yet…he lies about this.

Sora didn’t want his heart to hurt as much as it was right now. He shouldn’t be this upset…but why?! Why did Riku lie to him? All he had to say was that he kissed him and that would’ve been the end of that. Sora always appreciated Riku’s honesty, it was one of the things that attracted him to him in the first place. Why didn’t Riku tell the truth?

And why did it hurt him so much?

\---

Since his last class was cancelled, Terra decided that it was good idea to go jogging across the field, which is what he was currently doing. He liked jogging. It helped him clear his head and think about what to do later, sweating and all.

He had already planned out when to do his homework for two weeks from now, and he could use some of the slower hours at his intern to go over the three papers he had to proofread before handing in. He also had to go to the market, as Ventus always cooked more during show times and Terra knew he was going to want steak tips.

Thinking of Ventus made Terra aware that when he was done his jog, he had to schedule an appointment with Dr. Devlyn and probably schedule an appointment with Dr. Aislinn as well, Ventus’s therapist. Ventus didn’t want either appointment, but after what’s been happening this semester, Terra thought it was best do that. He also knew that he had to schedule them himself because Ventus would never do it on his own. He hated talking to the doctor and the therapist, especially when he started being able to go to sleep without screaming in the middle of the night.

Terra shook his head and continued jogging. He loved his little boyfriend, but he really wished that he wasn’t so stubborn. If he wasn’t, Terra would probably-

His train of thought was cut off as his eyes caught a person walking on the opposite side of the fence, probably just on a walk like he was out for jog. At first, he thought it was Sora because of the hair, but he when stopped running to actually look, he realized that it was the twin he had met only once. What did Cloud say his name was?

Vanitas. Right.

“Hey! Vanitas!” Terra called. Said kid took out one of his headphones and turned towards the noise. He raised an eyebrow at Terra who quickly jogged over to him.

“Hey,” Terra said again when he got to him.

“Terra, right?” Vanitas asked. Terra nodded.

“Yeah. Hey, listen” Terra said, “You and Ven went to The Hidden Cave a few weeks ago, right?”

“Yeah, why?” Vanitas asked. Terra was a little surprised at the edge to his voice. He definitely didn’t sound as happy as Sora, or maybe it was because he had been interrupted in his walk? Terra blamed it on the latter.

“The waitress there said that Ventus had an attack while you guys were out. I mean, Ventus just now told me last night, but I just wanted to confirm it with you,” Terra said. It wasn’t really a lie, but he wanted a third eyewitness to explain what happened.

“I mean, I was in the bathroom when it happened, but I was coming out when I saw the guy grab Ven. I pushed him away from him and took Ventus out of there,” Vanitas explained. He honestly didn’t know why Terra was asking him if two people had already told him prior.

“She told me that” Terra said more to himself than to Vanitas, “And he was alright? You did the whole colors thing?”

“Yeah,”

“And he named five?”

“On the dot” Vanitas said, his answers short and simple. Terra had the slightest inkling that Vanitas wasn’t happy to see him, but again he chalked that up to him looking like a dark version of Sora, so of course his demeanor would come off a bit differently. They were twins after all, they probably acted the same, this one just had a bit of an attitude.

“Good” Terra said, “Hey, um, I don’t mean to bother you, but do you mind if I give you my phone number? I just don’t want anything like that happening again and Ventus just forgetting to tell me, as he did. We have to document things like that in case it looks like a relapse.”

“A relapse? He’s not an addict, you know,” Vanitas said. Terra laughed. Everyone always says that.

“I know, but it’s the same deal. That’s why he’s never around his father” Terra said, “I also heard from Cloud that the two of you hang out a lot…sometimes more than he does with Sora?” Terra hadn’t meant for that to come out as a question, but it sort of did. He wasn’t going to let what Cloud said get to him, but he also remembers how when Vanitas first arrived, Ventus had went to the party to meet him rather than spend a night out at dinner with his boyfriend. And then he remembered the Jenga kiss. It was an accident, sure, but it was weird that he was now talking to the person who kissed Ventus without so much as even asking if he was dating anyone. He was beginning to think his assumption about him acting like Sora was a bit too short sighted. And the slightly annoyed expression he had on his face right now wasn’t helping. Terra decided that addressing that wasn’t the best time.

“I love my twin to death, but even I get tired of his happy ass antics sometimes. He’s a lot to handle, as I’m sure Ventus has learned these past two years. Everyone can use a break from certain people every once in a while,” Vanitas shrugged, already wanting to leave. He actually had a class to go to.

“I know what you mean. But back to your number? I have Sora’s, and since he’s hanging out with you too, I’d like to have yours in case something happens again,” Terra explained.

“Whatever,” Vanitas said, and he put his number into Terra’s phone.

“Thanks,” Terra said.

“I really need to get to my next class. Bye,” Vanitas said, not even waiting for Terra to say goodbye back before turning and continuing down the path. Terra put his headphones back in his ear and continued his jog.

As he jogged, he finally made notice of that sentence Vanitas had said.

_Everyone can use a break from certain people every once in a while._

Why…why did Terra have a twinge feeling that was directed at him in some way?

He shook his head and cleared his mind. It was a topic for another day. He knew one thing though.

Vanitas was definitely not like Sora. Maybe twins don’t act the same after all.

\---

“Sorry about the delay. I got busy with assignments,” Yazoo said as he led Vanille upstairs to his room.

“Don’t worry about it. With the show and school in general, it always gets hectic around this time,” Vanille said. They got to Yazoo’s door and he opened it, allowing her inside first.

“I know, but it’s been like two weeks. How do I know you didn’t regress?” Yazoo joked.

“Shut up, I’ll have you know that I’ve been practicing with Yuna and Rikku, and I can get undressed, for no reason, just fine now,” Vanille said, hitting him in the arm.

“Good, because I thought we’d play a game today to help with that,” Yazoo said. He opened one of his dressers and tossed a deck of cards on the bed. At first Vanille thought it was poker, and she made a disapproving noise.

“I don’t know who to play poker,” Vanille said as she sat down.

“Neither do I, and that’s not Poker” Yazoo smiled. Vanille looked at the deck again and realized the name was on the box. She picked them up and smiled. Uno.

“Okay, this I can play. Although I don’t believe in the stack version,” Vanille said.

“Again, neither do I” Yazoo said, “The number of rules people make up for Uno is horrendous.”

“So, wait…we’re playing strip Uno?” Vanille asked. She was pretty sure that’s what was happening, but she just wanted to be double sure.

“Yeah” Yazoo said, “I believe you when you said that you’re comfortable getting undressed. But we also found that out already, you just don’t like anyone taking off your clothes but yourself. That’s something we can move around from.”

Yazoo took the cards out of the deck and shuffled them. Vanille looked at the cards as he split them up into two sets of seven before putting the rest in the pile in the middle of the bed.

“Have you ever played with these cards? They look so pristine,” Vanille said, noticing that the cards didn’t seem to have a single dent in them.

“They get used at every party when people play drunk Uno. I just know how to keep them in good condition,” Yazoo said.

“So, what’s happening is every time one of us loses, we lose a piece of clothing?” Vanille asked, just to be sure. Yazoo nodded.

“And since I’m a gentleman, I’ll let you go first. Although I’m pretty sure the rules already make that possible. I think the youngest goes first,” Yazoo said. Vanille smiled and looked at her cards before putting one down. The game went on in silence for only a little bit before Vanille spoke.

“I’ve got a question,” Vanille said.

“Which is?” Yazoo asked, putting down a card. Vanille drew two.

“Since you’re not a theater major, what do you study?” Vanille asked.

“Social work,” Yazoo said, “I would like to work with people, mainly underprivileged communities. I like working with people.”

“I can tell, or else you wouldn’t have offered what we’re doing right now,” Vanille said. She hadn’t expected that. She thought he was going to say Psychology or Languages. She could see him being fluent in French. The ladies would be goners.

“I think I was pre-conditioned to work with people, mostly children,” Yazoo said. Vanille laughed as she threw down a card.

“Pre-conditioned?” Vanille asked as Yazoo put down a card. Vanille didn’t like how fast this game was going. He already only had three cards left while she had five.

“By my mother” Yazoo said, “I think she did it to all of us. Before Loz was born, my dad said that she used to spend hours just watching animal-oriented programs and she visited the zoo at lot. Then when Loz was born, she took him to the zoo quite a bit, read him books that starred or were about animals, then she got him his first pet, a goldfish. Now Loz is studying to be a veterinarian. Same with me. My mom used to take me on field trips with her to school, she was a teacher, and she worked in urban neighborhoods and used to explain to me how the system worked against public schools and how a lot of the kids come from low income families. She used to read me books about rags to riches fairy tales, and things about treating people with kindness. So, as I said, preconditioned.”

“Let me guess, she took Riku to Broadway shows and dragged Kadaj out to see ballets,” Vanille said, and she was happy when she realized that she had threw down a card that required him to pick up four cards because she changed colors on a plus four card.

“Kadaj actually never saw a ballet until elementary school” Yazoo said, “But my mom used to dance around the house with him and he would sit and watch random dance routines on YouTube on her lap. She had plans for us, as you can see.”

“Don’t you think that’s a little mean, though? I mean, she kind of decided where your lives were going to lead,” Vanille said. She only had two cards left. This was great.

“Oh, just because she introduced us to it didn’t mean we had to do it” Yazoo said, “Loz didn’t want to be a veterinarian at first, he just wanted to study nursing. But then he realized he liked animals over humans, so he chose to vet. And I didn’t choose Social Work the first time. I chose engineering, but it was so damn boring that I dropped it and picked Social Work instead. I’m much happier now.”

“I guess that’s fair,” Vanille said.

“Why did you pick theater?” Yazoo asked. Vanille wasn’t really aware of what was going on, but Yazoo was technically letting her win by not throwing down cards that would’ve won him the first round five minutes ago. It was technically against the rules of Uno, but the Uno cops weren’t watching. Vanille had two cards left.

“I like performing” Vanille said, “There’s something about seeing people create these worlds and stories on stage that I’ve always been attracted to. I like that for at least two hours of someone’s day, that they don’t have to worry about their lives, and they can enjoy watching someone else’s. Uno!”

“Now the only question is do you have a blue card or the number six,” Yazoo said. Vanille didn’t give anything away, so Yazoo just shrugged and put down the red six.

“Ha!” Vanille said, putting down her yellow six, “I win!”

“You distracted me with conversation,” Yazoo joked.

“Whatever. Do I get to pick what comes off?” Vanille asked. She’s seen men naked before, either accidental or one of her brothers just not wearing a towel when they came out the bathroom, but since this was under a completely new and different scenario, she was actually…a little nervous, and a lot less grossed out.

“I don’t remember agreeing to that, but sure,” Yazoo chuckled.

“I’m nice, I promise,” Vanille said, “You can take off that shirt.”

Yazoo gave her a coy smile before pulling his shirt up and over his head.

“How do you do that so smoothly?” Vanille asked, still jealous of that.

“I’ll teach you when I win the next round,” Yazoo said.

“Cocky,” Vanille mumbled under her breath, although she decided that having him take his shirt off was definitely not the brightest idea. Because now she couldn’t stop sneaking glances at his toned chest, and since he had better posture than she did, she was once again staring at that lovely V line going down. Yazoo reshuffled the deck, completely comfortable with no shirt on, and started a new game.

“Since, this is technically involved in our situation, am I allowed to ask what your body count is?” Vanille asked.

“You just did” Yazoo said, “But, that’s fine. Mine is four. Two girlfriends, two one-night stands.”

Vanille was trying to figure out how Yazoo had gone through two girlfriends. Any girl would be lucky to interest him, let alone be his girlfriend. As far as she knew, Yazoo was a lovely person, what the hell would cause someone to consider leaving him? Or vice versa? But she decided to discuss the other two, mocking his chivalry.

“The great Yazoo had two one-night stands? There’s not enough alcohol in the world,” Vanille laughed as she picked up two cards, seeing that Yazoo threw down a plus two card. When the hell had he gotten down to three cards? She had five, well, now six.

“Oh yes, there is. Two glasses of whiskey, three shots of vodka, and two coolers,” Yazoo said, “You do your best not to remember that.”

That made Vanille laugh. She was well past the idea of trying to get Yazoo drunk to sleep with her. She could’ve done that with any other person. But since it was obvious that she wasn’t ready, that option was way down the rejected ideas reel. 

“You lost me after two glasses of whiskey. Besides, your only threat would be Ashe,” Vanille said. Yazoo shrugged in agreement, and Vanille realized too late that he had one card left before he called Uno. She looked at her cards and smiled.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Vanille said, and she threw down a plus four card, “Color is red.”

“Just when I was about to get my revenge,” Yazoo said as he picked up four cards. He made a face at the cards and Vanille wasn’t sure she liked it. She put down a card, and now she had two left. She was already deciding to let him just remove his belt instead of his pants.

“I stand corrected” Yazoo said, and Vanille quirked an eyebrow. Then Yazoo put down a plus two card and while she was picking up the two, he threw down a same color reverse card, which sent right back to him, then he threw down a skip card, said Uno, and then threw down his last card, winning the game. Vanille could only gape for a second.

“How the hell did that happen?! Oh, that’s so not fair!” Vanille exclaimed, which only made Yazoo laugh.

“It’s your fault for throwing down that plus four card. That was the four cards I picked up” Yazoo said, “But back to my revenge now. You want me to teach you how to get out that shirt in one swoop?”

Vanille looked down at her shirt, just a plain dark purple one with a sloth on the front. She didn’t know why, but now since the tables were turned and she actually had to take her shirt off in front of him, now she was nervous. But she wasn’t about to run away from the challenge.

“Yes, but only because this shirt doesn’t have buttons,” Vanille said.

“It’s pretty easy. Criss cross your arms and grab the bottom hem of your shirt. And make sure your less dominant hand is in the front,” Yazoo instructed. Vanille did as she was told.

“This feels weird,” she said.

“Now when you pull, let your arms go forward, and when it gets to your head, use your left hand to pull the rest of it off,” Yazoo said. Vanille only nodded, and then tried to follow the directions. However, she didn’t completely trust that her arms were going to get out freely, so her hesitation caused the shirt to get stuck at the crucial moment. She made a noise of protest and huffed the shirt back down, looking a little flustered. Across the bed, she heard Yazoo chuckle.

“Something told me you weren’t going to get that right, but I gave you a small spot of independence,” Yazoo laughed. He put the Uno cards aside and got in front of her.

“You want me to help?” Yazoo asked.

“I can do it myself,” Vanille puffed out. Yazoo leaned back in amusement. She went back into the starting position and tried again, but she got stuck all the same. Yazoo decided to help her anyway and grabbed the top of the shirt and pulled it off. When Vanille got her sight back, she glared at the silver haired male and Yazoo only laughed and gave her a quick kiss.

“I told you I like to help people,” Yazoo said. He backed away and grabbed the Uno deck from where he placed it aside. Vanille would’ve felt slightly nervous that she was now in her bra, but she was paying more attention to the fact that her heart had skipped a beat when he had kissed her. That was new. Since when the hell did that happen? She’s kissed him before, and that’s never happened. Why did that happen now?

“Your turn,” Yazoo urged her, and Vanille concentrated back to the game, now both determined and a little nervous to get more of his clothes off of him.

\---

_“Hey, Hayner, can I borrow your crayon?” a seven-year-old asked a seven-year-old Hayner. The two young boys were sitting in Hayner’s living room, watching Recess and coloring._

_“Why do you always need my crayon, Dylan? Don’t you have a box bigger than mine?” Hayner asked._

_“Because your crayon box has a better shade of purple than mine does,” Dylan said sheepishly._

_“Why do you need purple?” Hayner asked._

_“Because I’m making a dragon and it has to be purple,” Dylan said, as if it was obvious. Hayner blew out a puff through his nose._

_“Fine, but don’t color too hard with it,” Hayner said. He was about to go back to his own picture of a space alien when something on the tv caught his eye._

_The episode of Recess was talking about a boy and a girl doing something. Kissing. Boys kissing girls. Girls kissing boys. Hayner quirked an eyebow._

_“Hey, what’s up with this episode?” Hayner asked._

_“What do you mean?” Dylan asked._

_“They’re talking about kissing. Why are they kissing girls anyway? They have cooties,” Hayner said._

_“My dad kisses my mom all the time. So maybe they don’t all have cooties. Just some,” Dylan guessed._

_“Yeah, but the kids are all…freaking out about it,” Hayner said, pointing to Spinelli who had a look of horror on her face just thinking about it. Dylan shrugged._

_“It’s not that bad,” Dylan said. Hayner looked over at his friend._

_“Wait, you’ve kissed a girl before?” Hayner asked, shocked._

_“No, but I see it all the time on TV. I mean, if kissing was gross, then princesses wouldn’t kiss their prince charming and live happily ever after. So it can’t be all that bad,” Dylan said._

_“I guess you’re right. But I still think it’s gross,” Hayner said._

_“Then why don’t you try it? Don’t you kiss your mom?” Dylan asked._

_“That’s my mom, it’s totally not the same,” Hayner said. As far as he was concerned, his mom and grandmother were the only two girls allowed to kiss him. Everyone else had cooties, no matter what Dylan said._

_“Then I say we try it,” Dylan said, putting down the crayon._

_“What, us?” Hayner asked._

_“Yeah, I mean, I’m a boy, so I don’t have any cooties,” Dylan said. Hayner considered this. He guessed that made sense, and Dylan was his best friend, so there’s no reason for Hayner to think he was weird or anything._

_“Fine, but if I get cooties later, I’m pounding your face in,” Hayner threatened, and Dylan laughed. He knew he would never hit him, no matter how much he threatened him._

_Hayner put down his crayon and turned to face Dylan, who just chuckled a bit. He leaned forward with his eyes tightly closed and connected their lips together._

_“Oh my god! Hayner, what are you doing?!” a voice shouted from behind the couch. Both boys jumped and separated. Hayner looked up and saw his mom looking at him, her eyes wider than he’s ever seen them, and her cheeks were pink and her lips were pursed._

_“Mom, you scared me,” Hayner said._

_“Dylan, go get your father from downstairs,” Hayner’s mom said._

_“But he’s playing a game with Mr-,”_

_“Now, Dylan,” Hayner’s mom said sternly. Dylan looked uncertainly at Hayner before getting up and going downstairs to the basement. Hayner’s mom grabbed Hayner by the arm and pulled him to his feet._

_“Mom, what-?”_

_“Hayner, you listen to me” his mom scolded, “Don’t you **ever** do that again, do you understand me?!”_

_“Mom, I-,”_

_“ **Do you understand me?** ” his mom asked again, cutting him off. Hayner opened his mouth and closed it again. He didn’t understand what was going on. Why was his mother so angry? He’s never seen her like this before. She was…she was scaring him. _

_“You are not allowed to kiss another boy” his mother told him, “You’re not supposed to do that! That’s not how you behave! Do you understand me?”_

_“I…yes?” Hayner asked more than said. He didn’t understand. What did he do wrong?_

_“Hayner,” his mother said. Hayner frowned but he nodded nonetheless._

_“Yes, mommy. I won’t do it again,” Hayner said, although he still wasn’t sure what was going on. Why was his mom so angry at him?_

_“Promise me. Promise me you won’t kiss another boy ever again,” his mom said._

_“I promise I won’t kiss another boy ever again,” Hayner repeated._

_\---_

Riku’s stomach was hurting, and it had nothing to do with anything he ate.

He knew what the problem was.

His stomach hurt because his nerves were in a knot.

He had lied to Sora.

He had stood there, looked Sora in the face, and lied to him. Riku had never lied to Sora before, not even about his drinking. Any time Sora asked him if he went out drinking, Riku, even though he felt ashamed sometimes to admit it, always told him the truth. He _always_ told Sora the truth.

But now he’s lied to him, and it was making him sick.

Riku had thought that it would’ve been fine. It was just a white little lie. He had premediated that it wasn’t that big of a deal, or that Sora was going to be mad beyond repair, so he had chosen not to tell him. He thought that it was better to leave it in the past and move on. But in the end, all Riku felt was guilt at the pit of his stomach.

Which was why he was now currently sitting outside of Sora’s house, waiting for the brunet to get back from class. Riku didn’t expect the guilt to eat at him before 24 hours were even up after lying to him. It was only this morning that Sora had asked him what happened, and Riku felt horrible the second the lie left his mouth. He ran a hand through his hair. He was trying to get back together with Sora, he was doing better for Sora, and yet he had lied to him for the first time since knowing the bubbly brunet.

Just as Riku was about to get cold feet, a car pulled up and stopped in the middle of the street. Riku could see that it was Axel who was driving, and Roxas and Sora were in the back. Sora got out and waved the other two off. Riku guessed the couple were going somewhere to be alone. That was fine with him. He didn’t want to really do this in front of an audience. Sora saw him, waved, and crossed the street.

“Sorry, were you waiting long?” Sora asked as he scrounged around in his bag for the house key.

“Not at all. Besides, the breeze feels nice, so I wasn’t itching to get inside,” Riku shrugged.

“Good. Axel took absolutely forever getting out of class, so we had to wait for him,” Sora said as he found the key. He opened the door and let Riku in first. As happy as Riku wanted to be about being alone with Sora, he knew that this wasn’t going to be the case. He didn’t bother sitting down. He just stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room. He looked over and saw a bottle of whiskey sitting on the living room table. Axel and Vanitas must’ve had a guys night last night. Sora didn’t notice until he took off his shoes and put his bag on the floor. He knitted his eyebrows together.

“Riku, you okay?” Sora asked.

“Not really,” Riku answered honestly.

“You said you wanted to talk to me, but you look like you’re about to tell me Mr. Midnight ran away or something. What’s wrong?” Sora asked, frowning a bit.

“Um…you remember earlier today…when you asked me about the last party?” Riku asked.

“In Acting class?” Sora asked, although his felt his heart speed up a bit. What was this?

“Yeah,” Riku said.

“Yeah. You said I wanted you to give Mr. Midnight a bath,” Sora recalled. He wasn’t sure if he liked where this was going. He felt like he knew where this was going. He had been upset about the situation this morning, but what was Riku doing now? He surely wasn’t doing what Sora thought he was doing…was he?

“That…that wasn’t true” Riku said, and blew out a breath before continuing, “Listen Sora…when we went upstairs, before you went to sleep…I kissed you.”

He didn’t watch for Sora’s reaction, and instead chose to look at the carpeted floor, which was why he was completely blind sighted when Sora’s right hand came up and connected with the side of his face with a resound _smack._

Riku grunted, placing a hand over his stinging cheek. Shocked and winded, he looked back over to the brunet and found a pair of fierce and angry deep blue eyes staring back at him.

“You jerk!” Sora exclaimed.

“Sora, what the hell?” Riku asked, his head still spinning. Did Sora-did Sora just _slap him_?

“How could you lie to me this morning? I asked you so you could tell me the truth, and you lied to me!” Sora said.

“Wait, you…,” Riku trailed off.

“Yeah, I already knew” Sora finished his sentence, his cheeks flushing, “I had a very detailed dream about that night. I knew what happened already.”

“If you knew what happened already, then why did you ask me?” Riku asked.

“I asked you because I wanted _you_ to tell me what happened!” Sora said, “Riku, this has been over two weeks! How could you keep that from me? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Sora, I’m sorry,” Riku said.

“No, you’re not. You’re only sorry because I found out before you could continue your stupid charade. Did you expect me to forgive you just because you finally told me?” Sora asked.

“Sora, please believe me when I say that I thought about it” Riku said, “But this is what I was afraid was going to happen! You were going to be mad either way, and I figured if I just let the situation go then things would be better for the both of us.”

“So you chose to lie just so you wouldn’t get in trouble?” Sora asked.

“I didn’t lie…until you asked me what happened,” Riku said, realizing how stupid he sounded.

“And you could’ve told me the truth. Was I going to be upset? Yes. But I wouldn’t be as upset as I am right now if you had! Riku, you have never lied to me. Never. Why the heck did you decide that now was the time to do that?” Sora asked.

“Sora, if I had told you what happened, you wouldn’t even believe me,” Riku said.

“I would believe you if you said you kissed me,” Sora said, and he truly would’ve. He didn’t understand why Riku would ever think that. Did he know him at all?

“Would you believe me if I said that you kissed me back?” Riku asked. Some of the fury behind Sora’s eyes dimmed a bit as the question registered. He blinked.

“W-what?” Sora asked.

“You kissed me back, Sora” Riku said, “You started crying about an incident that happened when we were together, and I made you feel better. I will admit, I was wrong for kissing you, but you kissed me back.”

Sora looked away from him, and this time Riku just watched as the small brunet fidgeted in confusion. Riku didn’t know if he was trying to figure out if he was lying about that or not, or if he was trying to figure out why he kissed him. He saw Sora then roll his eyes, let out a puff of breath, and shake his head.

“You want to explain why you kissed me back?” Riku asked.

“I don’t need to,” Sora said.

“Yes, you do,” Riku argued.

“No, I don’t!” Sora said, “Because it doesn’t matter. Riku, we’ve already been through this conversation. You can’t take anything I say or do seriously when I’m drunk. Roxas could’ve kissed me and I probably would’ve kissed him back.”

“Sora, the only person you would ever kiss intoxicated is me!” Riku said.

“And what makes you think that?” Sora asked, now offended. Was Riku that conceited that he truly thought Sora would only kiss him? Just because they dated didn’t mean Sora would only kiss him. What planet was Riku living on?

“Because it’s _always_ me!” Riku exclaimed, “God, Sora, do you even know how unfair you play when you’re drunk?! You keep telling me that it doesn’t mean anything. But you barely even remember what you do. Every time you’re drunk, all you want is _me_. You want me to give you a piggyback, you whine to me about everything, you want me to help you upstairs, Sora, you even hung out with Hope that entire night only to whine to Yazoo for me to take you upstairs to go to sleep. I know that you keep saying nothing means anything, but do you even realize what you even say!? Do you know how many times you’ve said some off handed mixed signals shit to me?”

“Like what?” Sora asked, still upset.

“Everything!” Riku replied, “One minute, you’re looking at me like you want to kiss me, and the next minute you’re talking nonsense to Mr. Midnight. You once told me you were sad because I wasn’t allowed to hold you anymore! Sora, you _know_ I still care about you. I’ve told you this whether you’ve chose to have heard me or not. So, I’m sorry, if after every single thing you’ve said or did to me while drunk, bubbled over and I acted on my feelings. I couldn’t take it anymore! I couldn’t, alright? Dealing with you drunk these past few weeks has been so frustrating for me, so at the very least, I think I deserve to know what you kissing me back meant.”

“It didn’t mean anything!” Sora said, his voice catching.

He wanted to be mad at Riku right now. He really did. Riku had kissed him without his permission and he had lied to him. He should be as mad as he was just minutes ago!...

But what Riku had just said stunned Sora. He had never realized what was going on. He knew that he got a bit clingy when he was intoxicated, but had he really done all of what Riku was claiming? Sora turned away from Riku, trying to find a fault in what he was saying, but as he thought about it, he only saw himself in the wrong. He did asks Riku for piggybacks, he did whine to Riku when he was tired, he did want him around, and he did this _every time_.

But he had told Riku that it didn’t matter! He couldn’t take what Sora did or said while intoxicated seriously…but that didn’t mean it was okay that Sora had done it at all. Riku never really brings it up except once or twice, he said Sora does this every time. Has he really been sending Riku mixed signals this entire time?

Riku spoke softer, “Sora, we really need to talk about what happened.”

Sora didn’t turn to face him, but his eyes widened before he shook himself from it, “…No, we don’t. There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Yes, there is,” Riku said.

“Riku, the only reason why you think there’s something to talk about is because you think I’m going to give you another chance,” Sora said, finally turning around and facing him, his eyes no longer burning a fire. They were quivering instead.

“Sora, I still care about you,” Riku said.

“Stop saying that!” Sora said suddenly, “You keep saying that! It doesn’t matter if you care about me. You don’t trust me!”

“You don’t know that!” Riku said.

“Yes, I do” Sora said, “And I can prove it. Riku, look at me and tell me right now that you believe nothing happened between Loz and I?”

Riku’s reaction happened too fast for him to stop it. Sora watched as his entire statue went hard and he looked away from Sora immediately. Sora blinked back the tears. He refused to cry.

“I told you,” Sora said quietly.

“Sora, that’s cheating,” Riku said.

“How is that cheating?!” Sora asked, his throat tight, “This whole thing started because of it! You still won’t believe me about Loz, and we’re not even together anymore!”

“I don’t want to talk about Loz right now!” Riku said, and he could feel his temple throbbing. He balled his fists.

“Well, I do!” Sora said, “You really want to talk? That’s what we need to talk about. You and your stupid jealousy against someone who you have no reason to be jealous or angry at! Nothing happened! Loz didn’t do anything! You’re the one that did everything!”

“Sora, we’re not talking about Loz!” Riku said, and he was trying not to yell. This isn’t the talk he was talking about! Why must everyone keep brining up Loz?!

“He’s only involved because of you!” Sora said, “I tried to talk to you. Loz tried to talk to you. You wouldn’t listen to us, and you still aren’t! I barely even talk to Loz anymore because of you. Loz-,”

“Shut up about Loz!” Riku said way louder than he intended to. Now he was mad. He couldn’t believe this!

“Loz this, Loz that” Riku said, his words coming out sharply, “After everything I’ve said to you, you’re still only concerned about _Loz_?! How did we even get here? Sora, I’ve already told you! I don’t blame you! I blame Loz!”

“But that doesn’t make any sense because Loz didn’t do anything!” Sora argued.

“He always does something; he just never admits it!” Riku said, “That’s all he ever does! Denies everything! And the fact that every time this is brought up turns into me being the asshole is fucking bullshit! I cheated on you. I know what I did was wrong! But you keep defending Loz like your damn life depends on it! Loz hates me! Loz took you from me, but _I’m_ the bad guy!? I’m so sick of hearing it! Loz this, Loz that, apologize to Loz, think about how Loz feels! I don’t want to think about how Loz feels when everything is _his fucking fault_!”

Riku was so angry that he wasn’t thinking straight. The thought of his oldest brother always made him see red. He didn’t want to think about this anymore! Sora, Loz, this entire situation! He didn’t want to think about it anymore!

Riku didn’t even realize he had grabbed the whiskey bottle off the table until it was snatched out of his hands by Sora, who was holding it away from him, concern written all over his face.

“Riku, don’t” Sora said, his voice quivered, but the plea was clear, “I’m…I’m sorry.”

Just as quickly as the urge was there, at the sound of Sora’s quivering voice, it was gone. Riku sighed deeply, and he unclenched his fists. He closed his eyes, took another breath, and opened them again.

“Don’t apologize” Riku said, “It’s…It’s my fault. I’m sorry…about just now. And the kiss. I don’t care that you kissed me back. I’m sorry regardless. I really am.”

Sora didn’t say anything, and he looked away from Riku with a sad expression.

“It-it’s fine” Sora said, “Just…promise me you won’t do that again.”

“I promise,” Riku said. There was a long silence between them, Sora never looking back to to Riku. It was an uncomfortable silence, and Riku figured he had overstayed his welcome.

“I’m going to go. Bye,” Riku said. Sora only nodded and Riku felt his heart deflate at the silent goodbye. He left without another word and got into his car.

When Sora heard the car drive off, only then did he move, putting the whiskey bottle back in the kitchen cabinet where it belonged. After fighting back the tears for so long, he finally let them fall as he made his way to his room.

\---

Vanille had finally reached a dilemma. After a few rigorous rounds of Uno, she had gotten down to her bra and underwear and Yazoo was down to his boxers. Yazoo had made a comment about her underwear being cute and she was more flattered about that then she probably should’ve been. She miscalculated a card in Yazoo’s hand, and with that, lost the next round.

“Since I’m a gentleman, I’ll let you pick what you want to take off,” Yazoo said, leaning back and reshuffling the cards. Vanille looked down and contemplated this. The obvious choice would be to take off her bra, that way they would both be down to their undergarments, but now that the action was upon her…Vanille actually felt anxious. She fiddled her fingers a bit and made no move to remove either piece of clothing.

“Um, Yazoo…-,”

“You’re shivering. Are you cold?” Yazoo asked suddenly. Vanille popped her head up in confusion. Was she shivering? She wasn’t cold at all. But when she caught his eyes, she realized what he was doing. The question was more of a cover up.

He was giving her a chance to back out. Vanille opened her mouth and closed it again before really speaking.

“Um…a little bit. Yeah. A blanket would be lovely,” Vanille said at last. She felt like she was chickening out, no, she was definitely chickening out. But how was she to know that she was going to be like this?

Yazoo went into his closet and pulled out a dark purple blanket from the top of the closet. He gave it to her and Vanille wrapped it around herself. She then remembered that she had lost the round of Uno. She quickly held the blanket together with one hand, unclipped her bra in the back with her free hand, and shrugged out of it. She pulled the bra through the blanket and tossed it on the floor.

“Impressive,” Yazoo said.

“Not as impressive as you and your one move shirt removal, but thank you,” Vanille said.

“We’ve reached the last round. You feeling confident?” Yazoo asked, although he really asking about her just being naked in general. Vanille having the blanket was telling him that maybe she wasn’t ready for this, but he had to ask just to be sure.

“I am not answering that,” Vanille decided instead, picking up her deck with the hand that wasn’t holding the blanket towards her. Yazoo rolled his eyes playfully and then the game began.

“Can I ask you something a bit personal?” Vanille asked.

“I might not answer it, but go ahead,” Yazoo said.

“What’s the deal with you and Ashe?” Vanille asked.

“There is no deal” Yazoo said, “Ashe just doesn’t know how to let go. But I am partial to blame for that. I kissed her during her freshmen year here, but it was more because I was drunk off my ass and thought that her Wonder Woman costume looked cute on her. I think she mistook that for genuine affection. I told her that I didn’t like her like that, but she’s pretty determined to prove me wrong. After that, I’ve just kind of left her to her devices.”

“Would you actually give her a chance?” Vanille asked as she threw down a plus two card.

“Not really” Yazoo said, “Besides, I think Ashe likes the idea of dating me more than actually dating me. She knows I don’t feel the same way towards her. But Ashe is also a bit hard-headed.”

“So, until you graduate, you’re just going to let her do whatever,” Vanille chuckled.

“I will do the little things for her, but she knows I have no intentions of dating her” Yazoo clarified, “Sometimes, I think she just wants to have sex with me, but I’d rather she just say that. Would solve a lot of issues if people were more honest.”

Vanille pushed down the slightly guilty feeling that formed at those words. But she wasn’t technically lying to Yazoo. He assumed that she wasn’t really ready to have sex, which, regarding the way she reacted, it would’ve looked like he was right. He probably was to some extent. But Vanille knew she was ready, she just wasn’t…willing, yet? But that’s what Yazoo was here for. She was going to lose her virginity to him so the issue would no longer be an issue. He didn’t really need to know the full extent of it. He had offered first, after all.

“Would you have sex with her if she even asked?” Vanille asked, looking at his hand. When the hell did Yazoo get Uno?

“Before? Yes. But not anymore. She would take it as more than it would be. I’m not that cruel. I wouldn’t do that to her. Also” Yazoo said, and he put down his last card after Vanille put down a matching card, “I win.”

Vanille made a noise of protest, but looked down at the deck, trying to figure out how the hell he had diminished his hand while they were talking. Had she been that distracted? She was actually a little disappointed. She had planned on taking Yazoo’s boxers off.

Vanille pushed down the flush coming to her cheeks as she slid off the bed and stood up. She looked down, trying to figure out how she was going to gather the courage to take off her underwear while Yazoo was watching.

“Do you want me to turn around?” Yazoo asked, as if reading her mind.

“It’s your room. Besides, doesn’t that defeat the purpose of what we’re doing?” Vanille asked.

“You’re covering yourself with a blanket, I think the damage has already been done,” Yazoo smirked. Vanille wrinkled her nose at him, which only made him laugh as he gathered the Uno cards to put them away. While his back was turned, only then did Vanille reach under the blanket and pull down her underwear. Still a bit mad that she lost the game, when he turned back to her, she threw her underwear at him in defiance. Yazoo caught them, and then genuinely laughed.

“What is up with you women and throwing underwear at people?” he said, turning to go towards the window. He pulled the blinds down, and since the sun was just about to go down, the room cast a bigger shadow from his lamp.

“What are you doing?” Vanille asked.

“Helping,” Yazoo said. Then he went over past Vanille and turned off the lamp. The room wasn’t completely consumed in darkness, but it was enough that Vanille had to blink once or twice to get her bearings back.

“Why’d you turn the light off?” Vanille asked.

“Don’t worry about it,” Yazoo said. He gently urged her face up with the crook of his finger before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

Vanille liked this a lot better than the Uno game, and she kissed him back, her fingers still wrapped tightly around the blanket. She wanted to wrap her hands around his neck, but that required dropping the blanket.

She felt one of Yazoo’s hands in her hair, and he took out the scrunchie holding her ponytail in place, letting her pinks curls fall around her neck. She finally used her free hand to place one around his neck and decided to take the initiative first and brushed her tongue across his lips. He opened his mouth, granting her permission to explore his cavern with her tongue, which she did with great interest, even though she’s kissed him before.

One thing she noticed about kissing Yazoo was that he didn’t normally take charge of the kiss, like most guys do when this happens. In fact, he seemed to be letting her call the shots, and Vanille actually kind of liked that. And since she wasn’t trying to be courtly about this, she gathered a handful of his hair in her hand and tugged it bit. Not enough to hurt, but enough to where he broke the kiss and nipped at her bottom lip.

“Didn’t I warn you about my hair, miss?” he asked, doing that smirk he did last time Vanille did this. She liked that smirk.

“None that I can recall,” she replied, feigning innocence before she cut conversation and reconnected their lips. Yazoo let her get away with her act for now, and kissed her back a little more urgently. He wouldn’t really let her up for air, as anytime she decided she needed oxygen, all he did was follow her head and kiss her again. Vanille wondered for a moment if she was going to get light headed from this.

Yazoo moved one of his hands down between them, resting it on the hand that Vanille was using to hold the blanket up. He trailed his other hand up and down her arm, which shouldn’t have made Vanille get goose bumps but it did. The movement was so soft and just barely touching her, and yet Vanille could feel it the entire path up her arm, over her shoulder, and back into her hair. She wrapped another hand around his neck, pulling at his bottom lip, which she could’ve sworn she heard something akin to a moan as her reward.

Only when her lips were rosy and bruised did Yazoo separate them and asked, “Are you okay if I let go?”

“Hm?” Vanille said a bit hazy, not having come down yet. Who knew kissing would make her so light headed.

“The blanket,” Yazoo said, and Vanille’s brain finally caught up to what he was talking about. She didn’t even realize that both her hands were around his neck, and that what she thought was Yazoo just resting his hand on top of hers, was actually him now solely holding the blanket that was separating her nudity from him. When the hell had he maneuvered his hands so!? She wanted to chide him for being so sneaky (even though she was secretly impressed), but now she felt her face blush, the thought of actually being naked in front of Yazoo making her feel a bit uneasy.

Yazoo bent down to her ear, “I won’t look. I just want you to feel comfortable.”

That…oddly made Vanille feel better. She nodded then but forgot that he couldn’t see it.

“You can…you can drop it,” Vanille said, and she was bit embarrassed as how tiny her voice came out. Yazoo gave her a kiss on the cheek and then pulled her back into another passionate kiss, but it didn’t help to distract her as she felt when his hands released the blanket. She gasped into the kiss as the cold air hit her (it really was cold in his room, she realized), and Yazoo pulled her flush against his own bare chest.

Vanille’s breath almost caught in her throat as her cold skin met his heated body. It felt…it felt way more intimate than it probably should’ve been. But she liked it. She liked it a lot. She moved a bit when Yazoo decided to kiss her ear, and she felt a tingle go up her spine as her nether regions brushed across the hem of Yazoo’s boxers. _That_ felt nice.

Yazoo grabbed her face, and arched it up so he could see her, “Are you okay?”

“I’m perfectly fine,” Vanille said, and it was the truth. Yazoo smiled and Vanille didn’t understand why she blushed at it. Thankfully he couldn’t see it as it was too dark.

“Good, because you’re still in trouble for pulling my hair,” Yazoo said. Vanille laughed, and she let Yazoo push her back down to the bed. She wrapped her arms around him again, and he began kissing her anew.

\---

After rehearsal, Vanitas sat in his room, Hoarders playing in the background on his television as he completed his homework, eating leftover Chinese food. He hated the rehearsals when it was close to showtime. They always seemed more stressful than necessary, and he was starting to get a headache from the girls screaming in the court scene.

His phone buzzed, providing a lovely distraction from the last ten flashcards he had to memorize for tomorrow’s test.

_Ventus: Did you see a blue jacket before you guys locked up after rehearsal? It’s mine and I can’t find it._

Vanitas was a little confused as to why Ventus was texting him right now. He was trying to give the blond the space that he asked for, which was why he hadn’t text him since they last ate breakfast two days ago. He liked him but he also wasn’t desperate enough. At first, he decided not to text him back, but since he wasn’t talking about their situation, he figured it was fine.

_Vanitas: I did, actually. Was is the one lying on the steps of the stage?_

_Ventus: Yes! Do you have it?_

_Vanitas: It’s in my car. I’ll give it to you tomorrow._

_Ventus: Thanks!_

_Vanitas: Don’t mention it._

Vanitas put his phone down and went back to his homework. He only got through one flashcard before his phone buzzed again.

_Unknown: I’ve got a feeling you’ve been thinking about me lately._

Vanitas looked at the number. He didn’t know this one. Who the hell was this?

_Vanitas: Um, who the hell is this?_

Vanitas wasn’t fond of people having his number without his knowledge. At first, he thought it was Terra, but Terra was already saved into his phone, and he would never send him a text like that, if he was ever going to text him at all. His phone buzzed.

_Unknow: Did you seriously delete my number, Vanni? How mean!_ _☹_

Vanitas froze. He balled his hands into fists and groaned angrily. Vanni? He knew exactly who this was.

Pix.

_Vanitas: Why the fuck are you texting me? Did I not make it clear to you that I want nothing to do with you?_

_Unknown: Oh, don’t be like that. We had a bit of a fallout, but I already told you that everything’s cool now. I’m not mad anymore, if that’s what you’re thinking._

_Vanitas: I wouldn’t give a fuck if you were, just like I didn’t give a fuck back then. Don’t text me. I cut off contact with you for a reason. You’re delusional if you think I’ve forgiven you for anything._

_Unknown: Forgiven me? He was **my** boyfriend. _

_Vanitas: Shut up. Don’t start this shit again. All you do is twist things around. I’m not here for it. Goodbye, Pix. DO NOT CONTACT ME AGAIN!_

Vanitas slammed down his phone harder than he meant to, throwing his pencil at the wall.

What the fuck did Pix think he was doing? Contacting him after all this time? He cut off communication with that fucker for a reason, and Pix had abided by it. What the hell was he trying to do? Vanitas wanted nothing to do with him.

Pix had ruined a lot of things for him. He was not about to ruin anything else.

_Alright, guys, that’s it! Sorry this took forever, I was struggling a bit with Yazoo and Vanille’s scene. What do you guys think is up with Vanitas and Pix? What’s their story? Was Riku right in his actions? Should Ventus have told Sora the truth? Next chapter, Ventus follows through on his promise, Tifa does some investigation, Terra FINALLY asks some question, and an annoying little fly comes buzzing again, plus more! Stay tuned! Poof!_


	28. The Stakes Begin to Set

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. This fic is purely for fun._

Friday

Ventus couldn’t focus on his research paper. After meeting with his therapist and his doctor yesterday, he felt all but defeated and definitely annoyed. He had told Terra not to schedule them both on the same day, he always felt drained afterwards when he did that. He hated it when Terra did that. But in the end, he knew Terra only did it for his health, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. He never liked it when Terra did anything without really talking to him about it, especially when it concerned himself. It made him feel like he was burdening Terra in some way for always having to do something for him.

He shut down his laptop, deciding that the paper could wait, for he had no energy to finish it right now. He pulled out his phone, ready to text Vanitas. He had promised Sora that he was going to end things between them. And by all reasons he should. But then he remembered something that made him pause in his message. He was annoyed with the raven-haired boy as well. After what happened in his bedroom Monday night, Vanitas was practically ghosting him. Who does that? He gets into his pants and then doesn’t speak to him?

But without Vanitas in his face, Ventus was actually able to sit down and think about what was really going on. The guilt of what he was doing was really eating at him, and he felt guilty anytime Terra kissed him or held his hand or anything else. Ventus knew he would never be able to justify cheating, there _is_ no justification. And Terra didn’t deserve it. He’s been there for him since everything started. He was the one that didn’t leave the hospital some nights. He used to bring Ventus books from the library so he wouldn’t get bored. He even brought him food from outside the hospital when he asked for it. When Ventus screamed after seeing his dad, it was actually Terra who suggested the restraining order, and then extended it to where Ventus would have no contact with his father after they discovered the panic attacks. Terra went and picked up Ventus’s medications, he was the one who discovered the colors thing as a coping mechanism, and more important than all of that, Terra had been there for him. When Ventus cried in the middle of the night, Terra held him and made him happy until he stopped crying. When Ventus had to walk down stairs again, Terra was there holding his hand and was even late to school because wanted to make sure he made it up and down the stairs. Terra had orchestrated and participated in it all, and it was all for Ventus’s sake. And how was he repaying him?

But…something was different with Vanitas, and Ventus couldn’t figure out what it was. He thought back to any instance he’s had with him one on one and it felt…strangely comfortable. That time in the park, where Vanitas had asked him about his dad for one. Ventus hadn’t even considered Vanitas was going to ask him about it, and even though it made him uncomfortable after a while, Ventus didn’t get stressed out talking about it. It had been so long since he really talked about his dad that he didn’t expect to feel so calm talking about it with Vanitas. Then that time he had the nightmare, and Vanitas let him sleep in his room. He was mad at the time when Vanitas kept telling him that his father was one and the same, but what had really surprised Ventus about the entire situation was that Ventus…had actually talked about it. If he had a nightmare and Terra was around, Ventus would normally just go back to sleep snuggled in Terra’s arms. Terra didn’t think it was best for him to talk about his dad, and he had solid reasons for saying, but Vanitas almost…encouraged him to talk about it. And then there was that time after the bar. Ventus used to cry after having the panic attacks, just out of pure fear, and Terra would hug him and shush him and tell him that everything was okay and how he was fine. Ventus had gotten used to it, and he liked that Terra knew how to calm him down after it happened. But he had cried for a different reason in the car that day, and Vanitas did absolutely nothing but hold him. He didn’t say anything to him, he didn’t ask him what was wrong, he didn’t even mention it after it happened, other than to gloat that he was back in his arms. Ventus guessed he should’ve found that rude, but it was actually…quite calming to Ventus. He felt so much better afterwards, and his chest felt lighter at not having been interrupted due to his health. Ventus didn’t realize how much he actually liked that until much later.

Then there were just the other things in between. The feeling of Vanitas’s lips against his own, the electricity he felt anytime the two of them got into an intimate position, the humming feeling he got just sitting in his arms, and his stupid smirk always made Ventus feel good, even when the joke was directed at him. The way those amber eyes looked at him and made Ventus feel very naked, in both a good and bad way. As annoying and infuriating as Vanitas was, Ventus just felt…good around him.

Which was why this ghosting bullshit was annoying him even more. He found Vanitas’s phone number and dialed it. If anything, he could say that ghosting him after doing _that_ in his bedroom was enough for him to call it quits.

“Hello?” Vanitas asked.

“Oh, you remember I exist. Good,” Ventus said.

“You need to work on your sarcasm,” Vanitas said.

“And you need to work on your manners,” Ventus said.

“From what? What did I do?” Vanitas asked.

“From this whole week!” Ventus said.

“Blondie, what are you whining about?” Vanitas asked, completely confused but also smirking a bit. Ventus sounded adorable when he was flustered.

“I’m talking about you” Ventus said, “You’ve been ignoring me all week! And considering after…what happened Monday night, I think that’s highly rude of you.”

“I wasn’t ignoring you. You just text me yesterday,” Vanitas pointed out. Is that was this was all about?

“Vanitas, you know what I’m talking about,” Ventus said.

“Well, you’re wrong either way. I wasn’t ignoring you. I was doing as you asked,” Vanitas said.

“Huh?” Ventus asked, confused now. Doing what he asked?

“You wanted some space. I was giving you space,” Vanitas said.

“I never said that,” Ventus said.

“You did but you didn’t. You said you didn’t want to think about the situation and I said ‘then don’t’. You were stressed out so I gave you the space you asked for. So you could think about it on your own terms,” Vanitas explained.

Ventus opened his mouth and then closed it, not knowing what to say. Vanitas…was giving him space? That’s why he had ghosted him? Ventus vaguely remembers what he said the morning after their intimacy that night, but the fact that Vanitas had honored his wish and left him alone so he could properly think about the situation…that was…

That was really considerate. And for Vanitas, no less.

And it had done the trick. Because Ventus being alone with his thoughts without any distractions _had_ given him the time he needed to think about what he was doing. Vanitas had actually done him a huge favor, and he hadn’t even known it!

“…Oh,” was all he could say.

“Yeah” Vanitas said, “However, since you’re calling me, I’m assuming that you’ve made up your mind.”

Ventus was still thrown off by the fact that Vanitas had left him alone to think. He doesn’t even remember Terra leaving the room so he could relax. He only ever got his peace in his theater room. He sighed heavily.

“No, I haven’t” Ventus said, “I really haven’t.”

“Well, since you haven’t, how about you come over and we work on that paper I know you didn’t finish?” Vanitas asked, and Ventus bulked. How the hell did he know about that?

“I’m not that naïve nor foolish enough to do that before rehearsal,” Ventus said. If he went over Vanitas’s, they would end up not working on his paper and most likely doing other things that would cause him more problems.

“Oh, my bark is worse than my bite,” Vanitas feigned offense.

“That is a lie and I’ve had the hickeys to prove it,” Ventus said, which only made Vanitas laugh, causing Ventus to laugh as well.

He was starting to think he could afford a few of those bites.

\---

Sora hummed happily to himself as he ate his later dinner in the lobby of the theater. He had missed lunch earlier and Ventus, bless his heart, had shown up with Chipotle and brought him a bowl and two tacos. Ventus had looked a bit out of it when he shown up, but Sora decided not to question it. He probably was just tired like the rest of them, this close to opening night, where nothing feels like it’s working and everyone is under a lot of stress because they just want the show to get here but at the same time feel like they need more rehearsal time. It’s a bit overwhelming.

Said person was currently sitting in front him, finishing his own Chipotle bowl. And since Sora had his attention, he decided to ask about their last encounter, but before he could do so, he saw a tuft of red hair that didn’t belong to Axel, and his mouth went into a thin line. Ventus noticed, and looked over as well at who had caught Sora’s attention.

Reno was coming up the steps.

“Why are you here?” Ventus asked, rather rudely. He knew about the trouble Reno caused Sora and Riku last year, so he wasn’t too keen on the red head being near them.

“Ventus, right?” Reno asked, although by his tone, it was obvious he wasn’t happy to see him either.

“Reno, what do you want?” Sora asked. Reno didn’t have any classes in this building, so Sora knew that he was only here for him.

“I wanted to discuss something with you…alone,” Reno added, giving Ventus a fair glare. Ventus looked over at Sora, an eyebrow raised.

“Relax, Ventus, I got this,” Sora said, standing up.

“Sora, are you sure this is a wise idea?” Ventus asked. He didn’t trust Reno by any means, and he wasn’t okay with his best friend agreeing to this.

“It’s only because I know what he wants. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine,” Sora said. He didn’t let Ventus ask anymore questions as he pointed outside and walked down the steps, Reno following after him. Sora walked until he was out of sight of Ventus possibly seeing, and then crossed his arms.

“I told you not to bother me while I was doing a show,” Sora said.

“I know that, buttercup” Reno said, “I just wanted to give you something.”

“You said you wanted to talk to me,” Sora said.

“I’m doing that too,” Reno said. He reached into his bookbag and pulled out an envelope. He reached inside, pulled out a rectangular shaped piece of paper, and gave it to Sora. Sora took it and looked it over. He couldn’t tell anything from it. It felt like linen, and it was outlined by gold curls and had the letter ‘A’ on it. It was a deep shade of purple and it had nothing else on it but a stamp towards the bottom that was the picture of an apple with vines all over it. Sora looked up at Reno in question.

“What is this?” Sora asked.

“Your ticket. Make sure you hold on to it,” Reno said.

“Ticket for what?” Sora asked, still confused. What was Reno getting at?

“It’s a surprise, babe” Reno said, “Just hold on to it. I’ll show you what it is after The Crucbile,” Reno said.

“Why can’t you just make this simple and do dinner and a movie or something?” Sora asked, slightly annoyed. Reno was turning this into a bigger deal than Sora ever wanted this to be. Movie and dinner seemed more than enough. But apparently, Reno was being extra just to get on his nerves. What was this ticket all about?

Reno blew out a puff, “Boo. Who’s trying to be that lame?”

“Reno, what are you doing here?” a voice asked, rather menacing, from their right. Sora looked and saw Yazoo coming up the sidewalk, Cloud in tow. Yazoo was staring hard at Reno, with very good reason, but for some reason Sora felt the need to actually defend the redhead.

“I can walk where I please, thank you very much,” Reno said.

“And you just happen to find your way to Sora? Is he bothering you?” Yazoo asked, turning to Sora now.

“Uh-no, no, he’s fine,” Sora said, and even Reno looked at him with a bit of surprise. Normally, Sora would express just how much Reno was getting on his nerves, and yet he was defending him?

“You sure?” Yazoo asked, completely serious. He knew about Reno and the trouble he caused Sora and Riku’s relationship last year, so he really didn’t like the redhead either. And he really didn’t like him alone with Sora.

“Yeah, he was just leaving,” Sora said, dismissing Reno. Reno rolled his eyes and took the hint.

“As he said, I was only asking him what day opening night was,” Reno said.

“You’re coming to the show?” Cloud asked, finally speaking.

“Have to. Professor’s orders. Bye” Reno said, dismissing the boys. He turned back to Sora and winked at him, who acted fast to hide his grimace, “Bye, Sora.”

All three of them watched as Reno casually walked down the hill. Yazoo turned and noticed the slip in Sora’s hand.

“What’s that?” Yazoo asked. Sora looked down and realized he was still holding the ticket.

“Huh? Oh, this is for my scrapbook,” Sora lied, “I cut it out of a magazine.”

“Looks pretty,” Yazoo smiled, “Come on, let’s go in before Director LeiLei murders us for being late.”

Sora nodded and walked in with Yazoo and Cloud, putting the ticket in his acting folder. He felt bad for lying to Yazoo and Cloud about the situation, but Yazoo would probably pummel Reno if he found out that Sora was supposed to go on a date with him all because he helped him with his paper. But Sora knew he had to tell _someone_ about it, lest something goes wrong and he needs someone to come get him.

He already knew he would tell Ventus. After all, Ventus had been brave enough to tell him about his crush on Vanitas. They told each other everything. So, Sora knew he had to tell him.

He hoped the blond didn’t hate him for it. 

\---

Tifa was so happy that her scene was over, for she was exhausted. She was just happy she didn’t mess up any of her lines as she always did in the scene before the court scene. The words just escaped her at the worst times. But she definitely made up for it when she did the scream today and LeiLei was so proud of her. Tifa had earned her time offstage.

She went into her dressing room, and paused a second as she saw Yuffie in there as well. She hadn’t noticed Tifa walk in yet. Even from the door, Tifa could see Yuffie’s phone, and saw she was watching a video of some sort of hair tutorial. Tifa wouldn’t have given it a second thought if she hadn’t seen Yuffie frowning at the video. It wasn’t a usual blank face when someone was watching something, Yuffie was actually frowning, and she didn’t look happy at all to be watching the video.

Ever since Yuffie walked into class looking like a girl out of a manga segment, Tifa had been suspicious about it the whole time. Yuffie looked absolutely adorable and Tifa thought it was nice that Yuffie tried something new with her look, but Tifa had more than once caught Yuffie frowning by herself when she thought no one was looking. She had thought the transformation was weird. People normally only transformed themselves to get over a breakup, or to boost their confidence, and things like that. Yuffie was pretty confident and she wasn’t dating anyone to break up with. So, what with the new look? Yuffie didn’t even like heels.

“Hey,” Tifa finally said, closing the door. They weren’t needed for a while. Yuffie jumped a bit before pausing the video and turning around.

“Hey, Tifa,” Yuffie said, “What’s up?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing,” Tifa said. Might as well cut to the chase. Yuffie hated it when people beat around the bush.

“What do you mean?” Yuffie asked. Tifa gestured to her as a whole.

“What’s up with this?” Tifa asked.

“What? A girl can’t change her clothes every once in a while?” Yuffie asked.

“And their nails? And their hair? And the amount of make up they wear?” Tifa asked.

“I told you, I lost a bet with Kairi,” Yuffie said, her nose going red.

“There’s not a bet in the world to make you spend money to do all this,” Tifa said. Yuffie snuffed her nose at her. Damn her for being nosy.

“I just…wanted to try something different. Is it bad?” Yuffie asked, now a little defensive.

“Not at all…when you’re doing it for the right reasons,” Tifa added at the last second. Yuffie sighed and she pulled her extensions to the side so her neck wouldn’t sweat.

“It is for the right reasons….at least I hope it is,” Yuffie mumbled.

“Yuffie, you and I have been friends for six years, so you know it’s not that easy to lie to me,” Tifa said. Yuffie looked at her and grimaced, knowing she was right. She was surprised it took Tifa this long to investigate.

“So, what’s the real reason behind all this?” Tifa asked.

“If I tell you, you’re going to tell me it’s dumb,” Yuffie said.

“Try me,” Tifa said, getting comfortable in the chair. She didn’t know if she was happy or sad that there was actually something behind Yuffie’s transformation.

Yuffie sighed, knowing this was going to sound stupid no matter how she worded it.

“I’m trying to be more girly so Leon will like me,” Yuffie said. There. It was out in the open. And it definitely sounded stupid. Without a doubt.

She turned to Tifa and found that she had a perplexed expression on her face. Now Yuffie was slightly offended.

“What the hell is with that face?” Yuffie asked.

“Since when did Leon like girly girls?” Tifa asked, and she was being completely honest. Leon didn’t date much, but Tifa couldn’t recall that he had an actual type, especially not _girly girls_.

“Since fucking Cindy came into existence,” Yuffie exclaimed.

“Oh? Who’s Cindy?” Tifa asked. Yuffie huffed.

“This stupid girl who he met at the mall! I’ve been seeing her around campus ever since I saw them at the mall together. And she’s got Leon’s number and he’s been to her dorm and she has him as a tutor and she likes him and everything!” Yuffie said in a fast breath, making herself mad as she did it.

“And Cindy is…girly girl?” Tifa assumed.

“Yes!” Yuffie said, “Nails, hair, clothes, everything! And…” just that fast the fight died out of her, “And I know for a fact that Leon likes her. So I figured if I started dressing and acting like Cindy, then maybe he would finally notice me.”

“Yuffie, how many books and movies have we seen and read that told us exactly why this is a bad idea?” Tifa asked. She expected better from Yuffie. Yuffie knew changing herself for anyone was never a good idea. Especially something as shallow as this. Yuffie thought if she was fake then Leon would like her? While it was pretty obvious to everyone _but_ Leon that Yuffie had a crush on him, did Yuffie really think this through?

“But this is real life, Tifa” Yuffie said, defending her choice, “And it’s working! He likes my new look!”

“He’s said this?” Tifa asked.

“Yes!...Well, no” Yuffie said, “But I can tell!”

“Yuffie, you’re fine as you are. You don’t need to do this to impress Leon,” Tifa said. Yuffie shook her head.

“It’s not it’s the end of the world” Yuffie said, “And besides, I actually do like some of this stuff. I just don’t do it on a daily basis.”

“Yuffie, I don’t feel like what you’re doing is going to get you what you want,” Tifa said.

“Leon only saw me as a friend. I want him to see me more than that. Didn’t you feel the same way when you met Cloud?” Yuffie asked.

“I met Cloud because I hit him in the face with a mop” Tifa said, “…But I do understand what you’re talking about. But Yuffie, I don’t think you should be changing yourself to impress someone. Espccially when you don’t look too happy about it.”

“I’ll be happy about it when it works,” Yuffie said, “Tifa, I promise I know what I’m doing. I haven’t changed anything dramatic, just my outer appearance.”

Tifa looked like she wanted to argue with her more, but she knew it was a lost cause right now. Yuffie had been pining after Leon since sophomore year, and Tifa could understand why Yuffie would think Leon was into this because of the one girl who supposedly got his attention. Tifa had a feeling that this was going to go up in flames, but she would feel bad if she talked Yuffie out of doing something she felt strongly about. It wasn’t like it was dangerous physically, like bungee jumping or something.

But she was worried about what this would to Yuffie mentally. She let out a breath and threw back her hair.

“Well, since I can’t stop you, I’ll just let you know that you have my support,” Tifa said.

“Thanks, Tifa” Yuffie said, “I promise. I’m not going overboard.”

“I sure hope not,” Tifa said quietly. Yuffie went back to her phone, and Tifa pulled out her homework. She would have to trust her best friend for now. But there was one thing she was going to do.

She was going to find this Cindy herself and figure out exactly what was going on.

\---

Sora didn’t realize how sleepy he was until LeiLei actually told them they were wrapping up for the night. He grabbed his bag out of the audience and decided he would wait for his housemates in the lobby. He was pretty sure Ventus was coming over tonight, which made him happy because he could convince him to play Jeopardy with him and Roxas. He was determined to beat the blond roommate, who knew way too many random facts for his own good.

He reached into his bag, grabbed his acting folder, and looked at the ticket Reno had given him. It was so mysterious, and it annoyed yet intrigued him at the same time. He thought for a moment of investigating it online, but he did like surprises, so he figured he should just take Reno’s word for it. But the whole picture of the fact that he was going on a date with Reno at all made his stomach churn. He shouldn’t have agreed to this. All for a stupid paper. It made his scores in that class look a lot better, but was it really worth enduring a date with Reno? And the worst part…Sora had another assignment that he was struggling with, and Vanitas was so busy with his own homework that he didn’t have time to help Sora with his. Roxas didn’t know what to do as he was just as lost as he was and asking Axel to do any work that wasn’t his own was not an option. But he had some saving grace in that he wouldn’t need Reno’s help. It wasn’t a paper anyway. It was pottery class, and there was no way Reno was an English major and also happened to be a master in pottery.

He heard someone call out to him and instinctively pushed the ticket back into his folder. He closed it and looked around to find it was Riku who called him. The two of them hadn’t spoken to each other outside of lines since their fight in his house, and Sora was still upset about it. Not enough to smack him anymore, but he was upset nonetheless.

“Hey,” Sora said.

“Yazoo told me Reno was bothering you earlier,” Riku said. Sora wanted to kick himself. He should’ve known Yazoo was going to tell Riku about it.

“He wasn’t bothering me, Riku, he was just talking,” Sora said.

“Why was he talking to you, though? He makes you uncomfortable,” Riku said. Given Reno’s track record with them, Riku was highly unnerved that Sora was even alone with the prick, let alone in the dark.

“Riku, I was fine. Reno wasn’t even within touching distance of me” Sora said, “Besides, he only wanted to ask when the show was opening.” He didn’t know why he felt the need to carry on Reno’s lie, but he felt like telling him about the date would turn into a disaster. He didn’t need to know Sora had traded his company for a good grade, even if it was innocent.

“Is he coming?” Riku asked.

“He has to for a class. That’s all it was,” Sora said, trying to end the situation.

“Alright…just be careful around him, okay? I know I’ve already told you this, but I really don’t like him. I don’t think it’s safe for you to even be around him,” Riku said.

“Riku, why are you acting like I don’t have a green belt in karate? It may not be black like Yuffie’s, but I can take care of myself in most cases,” Sora said. He knew Riku was only worried about him, but he also wasn’t a baby. Reno already knew Sora would thoroughly hurt him if he tried to do anything inappropriate. He learned that in the library, even if he was still smiling about it.

“I know, I just don’t trust him,” Riku said.

“At least Reno is honest,” Sora mumbled under his breath. He didn’t mean that as an attack to Riku, for he was lying himself about the entire situation, but it must’ve come out that way because he saw Riku’s expression change.

“Sora-,”

“I didn’t mean for that to come out that way,” Sora said quickly. He wasn’t in the mood for whatever Riku was about to say.

“Sora, we didn’t finish what we were even talking about that day,” Riku said.

“What are you talking about?” Sora asked.

“You never gave me an explanation for why you kissed me back,” Riku said.

“Why are you still thinking about it? Riku, it was an accident. Please let it go,” Sora said. He realized he wasn’t even upset about it anymore, but he didn’t want Riku continuing to try and drag out this conversation. It ended last time with Sora snatching the whiskey bottle out of his hand.

“I’d let it go if it was actually an accident” Riku said, “Sora, are you seriously trying to tell me you did that on accident? After I explained your drunken attachment to me? I’ll be honest, I think you don’t want to talk about it because you don’t want to admit that you still have feelings for me.”

“Goodbye, Riku,” Sora said, seeing Roxas and Axel coming out the theater. Vanitas wasn’t leaving for a few more minutes because he was assistant stage managing, so he was a still busy. He gathered his bag and folder and left without another word, catching up with the couple at the steps. Riku sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

He didn’t know why he tried to bring that up. He knew Sora wasn’t going to give him an answer. But it was hope in Riku’s warped way of thinking about it. Because Sora never said that he no longer had feelings for him. All he did was ignore or dismiss it every time it was brought up. In Riku’s eyes, that wasn’t a no.

But Riku had felt like complete shit when Sora had ripped the bottle out of his hand. He was doing so much better, leagues better, and he couldn’t believe that he had even picked the damn thing up, and in front of Sora. All that did was tell Sora that Riku hadn’t changed. But he shouldn’t have brought up Loz! Riku’s therapist had tried to get him to talk about Loz, but it was the one thing that Riku absolutely refused to do. He didn’t need to talk about Loz. Loz took everything away from him, and he tried to take Sora, and he still refused to admit it, just like everything else. It wasn’t Riku’s fault that Loz was a prick. He just needed to be better in controlling his temper whenever he was part of the conversation. That day in Sora’s house could’ve ended on a better note. And maybe…maybe he would’ve got an answer out of Sora, even if it wasn’t 100% definite. He felt like now they were back to where they started since the beginning of this semester.

He gathered himself and walked towards the door, and he almost slipped and fell when his foot slid on something. He saved himself from falling on his ass and looked down to see what had tried to kill him before opening night.

On the floor was a purple card with gold outlining the edges. The letter ‘A’ was inscribed on it along with an apple stamp in the corner. Riku looked it over, confused as to where it came from. He didn’t know why, but it looked important, like something from a project or a memory for something, so Riku put it in his binder and walked to his car. By the looks of it, it looked like something Vanille would have. He would ask her about it next time he saw her.

\---

Vanitas finally plopped onto his bed, already ready to call it a night. It was only a bit past 11pm, and tomorrow was Saturday, but tomorrow was still rehearsal this close to opening, and he knew if he went to bed now then he would be tired in the morning from sleeping too early.

Not to mention Ventus was still downstairs with Sora, and he was waiting for the blond to admit defeat and come upstairs.

Vanitas had to admit, he was glad that Ventus hadn’t called him to tell him that it was over. He liked Ventus probably a lot more than he cared to admit himself, but he also wanted, for Ventus’s own sake, to not say with Terra. He felt like Terra treated him more like a patient than a boyfriend, and he was way too proactive in doing things for Ventus, especially when it wasn’t necessary to do so. Ventus was old enough to make decisions on his own, and he was tired of Terra treating Ventus like a misbehaved child.

But Vanitas had also been glad that he gave Ventus the space he wanted, for he was in a rather irritated mood ever since Pix contacted him out of the blue. He almost blamed Sora for jinxing it, ever since he asked about that picture. He didn’t have the patience to deal with Pix all over again, especially now when he was potentially about to be in a relationship with someone else. Ventus just had to realize that he was his own damn person, and that Terra was hindering his growth.

Said person suddenly opened his door and walked in.

“I don’t remember inviting you in here,” Vanitas said, not even opening his eyes. He was still laying flat on his bed.

“Oh, be quiet before I coerce Mr. Midnight to come in here,” Ventus said, closing the door behind him. He had convinced Sora that he wasn’t sleeping with him because Mr. Midnight scratched him in his sleep the last time. So, Sora didn’t find it suspicious this time when he went to Vanitas’s room. He had lied to Sora downstairs about him telling Vanitas no, so Sora was no longer suspicious. It made Ventus feel like crap, lying to his best friend and the one person who never questioned his relationship with Terra, but if he knew just how far Ventus was into this, he wouldn’t forgive him.

“You let that demon in my room, I will personally see to it that Sora tells everyone about you whining over a shower with my twin,” Vanitas said. He felt Ventus climb onto the bed and hit him upside the head with a pillow. He grunted and bet his life that it was the Jack Skellington pillow.

“ _You_ shouldn’t even know about that!” Ventus said, although he was laughing, “I’m going to kill Sora just for telling you.”

“I haven’t seen you drunk yet, so I can perfectly imagine you whining about company while you’re naked. And I've seen the latter,” Vanitas said, and this time he did open his eyes to grab the pillow Ventus was trying to hit him with again. He guessed right; it was the Jack Skellington pillow. He grabbed Ventus’s arm and in one swift motion, had him pinned underneath him.

“How dare you threaten me with my own pillow? Let alone the one you happen to steal every time you sleep in my bed?” Vanitas asked.

“Well, I can’t hit Sora. He’s too far away,” Ventus said. He was going to kill the brunet. It was one time! And Sora wouldn’t let him forget it! Although the memory made him laugh just because he knew he was drunk off his ass to be whining, he still didn’t want everyone under the sun knowing about it.

“You’re lucky I like blonds or else I wouldn’t tolerate such cruelty,” Vanitas said.

“You don’t like blonds,” Ventus said, already knowing where this was going.

“Nope, just you,” Vanitas said, and he leaned down and Ventus welcomed the kiss that he knew was coming. He would never admit to Vanitas that he had sort of missed this the entire week, but he wasn’t giving any ammo for the raven-haired boy to taunt him later. Vanitas was still holding the hand he had gripped the pillow in hostage, but that was fine with Ventus, as he was more invested in getting Vanitas to open his mouth so he taste the inside of his mouth.

A vibration in his pocket is what stopped everything, and Vanitas looked down to figure out which pocket it was and pulled his phone out for him.

“It’s my phone, you know,” Ventus said.

“It’s Terra,” Vanitas said, showing it to him. Ventus knew Vanitas expected him to decline the call, but he wasn’t about to do that just because Vanitas wanted him to. He saw Vanitas sit back on his hips, pinning him anew, as Ventus slid the phone to answer.

“Hello?” Ventus said.

“Hey, Ven, where are you?” Terra asked. Ventus could hear in his voice that he was sleepy.

“I’m at Sora’s house,” Ventus said as if it was obvious.

“Oh, really? I thought you were coming home tonight after rehearsal. I stopped at boston market and got you food,” Terra said.

“That’s really sweet, but I’ll eat it when I come home tomorrow,” Ventus said. He sneaked a glance at Vanitas, expecting to see his impatience fuming, but he was quite confused to see Vanitas just sitting there with his own phone out, like he wasn’t just casually sitting on top of him, waiting to continue his torment. He didn’t know why, but he considered that odd for Vanitas.

“Wait, why are you at Sora’s?” Terra asked.

“When did I need a reason?” Ventus asked back, a little offended, “Sora wanted to play jeopardy, and it’s getting closer to the show, so it’s nice we all stress out under one roof.” He could’ve sworn he heard Vanitas chuckle, but he ignored it.

“Is Vanitas there?” Terra suddenly asked, and Ventus physically stiffened, which caused Vanitas to look at him in question.

“Um, yes? He lives here?” Ventus asked more than answered.

“Is he talking about me?” Vanitas mouthed to him. Ventus nodded. Vanitas rolled his eyes.

“Listen, I know this isn’t the time to probably discuss this, because I’m half asleep, but Cloud said he saw you two hanging out a lot…without Sora,” Terra said. He hadn’t really meant to bring this up at all, but he was starting to feel a bit weird about Vanitas, especially after Vanitas kind of gave him the cold shoulder when he had asked him about what happened when Ventus had one of his attacks. And Cloud _had_ mentioned that they were hanging out a lot. Terra didn’t believe that that was accurate, but he decided to ask anyway.

“Like when?” Ventus asked. Vanitas wasn’t looking through his phone anymore, but he made no move to get off Ventus. Now that he thought the discussion was about him, he wasn’t going anywhere.

“I don’t know. He saw you guys at the supermarket or something. But I’ve met Vanitas myself, for emergency purposes for you. I don’t know, he’s just a bit…harsh, compared to Sora. And I’ll admit I am bit concerned that you’re hanging out with him quite a lot, as presumed,” Terra said.

“Terra, everyone looks harsh compared to Sora. Have you met him?” Ventus chuckled. Vanitas rolled his eyes. Did Terra call him harsh? He didn’t have time for the giant right now.

“Oh, you know what I mean. But as long as you’re with Sora and safe, I can sleep in peace,” Terra said. Ventus felt like that sort of came out like…a threat? A warning? Caution? He wasn’t sure, but he didn’t like it.

“Goodnight, Terra,” Ventus said, deciding to finish the conversation. He didn’t know about Vanitas, but Ventus was actually getting quite impatient.

“Night. Love you,” Terra said.

“Love you, too. Bye,” Ventus said. He had to push down the guilt as he hung up the phone. He didn’t like that conversation by any means, and he made a mental note to ask Terra about his gripe with Vanitas the next time he saw him. He wasn’t going to lie, he was a little shaken. What had Cloud said? Was Terra catching onto something?

He looked back up at Vanitas, who was chuckling to himself, and he didn’t bother to ask what he found so funny.

“You know, I’m actually surprised by you,” Ventus said.

“For what?” Vanitas asked.

“Because to be honest, I thought you were going to be distracting while I was on the phone,” Ventus said truthfully. He really did think that was going to happen. It was Vanitas.

Said person gaped at him, “What?” he said. Ventus shrugged.

“I don’t know. I just thought you would,” Ventus said.

“You thought I was going to continue kissing you while you were on the phone with your boyfriend? Ventus, even _I_ wouldn’t stoop to that level. I can be patient sometimes,” Vanitas smirked.

Ventus nodded, not really agreeing to that last part, but he didn’t feel guilty about accusing Vanitas of doing that. What was weird was…due to the fact that he had expected it, he had made himself slightly excited by the aspect, which made him feel guilty just for that, because why would he want that? Why would he want Vanitas kissing him while he was talking to Terra? What kind of backward shit was that?

“However, my patience is done for the night, and you’re no longer on the phone,” Vanitas said with a definite tone. He tore Ventus out of his weird thoughts by leaning down and kissing a bit rougher than he was earlier. Ventus decided it was best to put his thoughts towards what was happening now versus his weird anticipation for something so backwards. He _was_ waiting to kiss Vanitas again, anyway.

The rest of the night went by just as that; kissing and snuggling. Vanitas didn’t ask about what Terra said about him over the phone, and Ventus was grateful for it, for he wasn’t ready to entertain the thought that Terra might be catching onto something he’d rather he not.

Ventus was currently comfortably snuggled into Vanitas’s side watching Hoarders until they fell asleep when Vanitas spoke.

“I meant to apologize as well,” Vanitas said.

“Apologize for what?” Ventus asked.

“About the whole ‘ghosting you’ thing,” Vanitas replied. Ventus leaned away a bit and looked at him.

“But you told me you weren’t ghosting me. You were giving me space. Which I should actually thank you for. You don’t need to apologize,” Ventus said.

“I’m aware, but you were mad about it because you thought it was something else, and I probably should’ve been a bit clearer in what I was doing. So, sorry about that,” Vanitas explained.

“Apology, although unneeded, accepted,” Ventus said, and he actually smiled and pressed a soft kiss against the corner of Vanitas’s lips.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get all mushy on me,” Vanitas said, wiping off the kiss. Ventus scoffed.

“How dare you wipe that off?” Ventus said, feigning offense.

“Because you kissed the wrong spot, idiot,” Vanitas said, and then he turned so he could kiss Ventus properly on the lips. The two fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

_That’s it for this chapter! I know I promised something else but I decided to save it for later! I’ve missed you guys! It’s been a while! Hope you’re all doing okay during these trying times! Anyways, how about this chapter? It’s shorter than most, but started some stakes. Will Riku figure out who and what the card is for? Is Terra catching onto something? Is Yuffie doing the right thing? Next chapter, Ventus finds another contrast between Terra and Vanitas, which side will he lean on? Also, Vanille gets a surprise from Yazoo under odd circumstances. In addition, another party! Pre-opening because why not? How will drunk Sora behave this time? Stay tuned! Poof!_


	29. Opening Night Secrets

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. This fic is just for fun._

_Friday Night_

_**_

_Ventus was watching TV in the living room when his dad came through the door, groceries in his hand. Ventus automatically got up and went to help him._

_“Why didn’t you call and say you were on your way back? I would’ve come to the car to help you,” Ventus said. His dad shrugged._

_“It wasn’t a lot. No need for two trips,” his dad quickly. Ventus frowned but he grabbed the bags off the floor anyway and went into the kitchen. His dad was still mad after all. After receiving a call yesterday that Ventus hadn’t shown up to school, his dad has been angry with him since. He didn’t listen to the reason Ventus was absent to begin with._

_“Do you need help with dinner?” Ventus asked. He was trying to make amends with his father. He really was. He hadn’t meant to cut school that day. But he couldn’t take everyone staring at him, and he left. He didn’t think that the principal was going to tattle tell._

_“I’m fine. It’s only stew. Besides, don’t you have homework to do?” his dad asked, not even looking at him. Ventus didn’t respond to that. There was a moment of silence._

_“Dad, look, I’m sorry about yesterday, okay?” Ventus asked. Suddenly, his dad stopped putting away the groceries and turned towards his son for the first time since he got in the house._

_“Ventus, I don’t feel like discussing it right now,” he said._

_“But dad, I can explain why-,”_

_“Ventus!” his father said harshly, shutting him up, “I don’t want to hear it. We’re going through a tough time right now, and you’re not making it any better by ditching school. I don’t care what the reason was. You shouldn’t have done it. Something could’ve happened to you out there. Did you ever think about that?”_

_“I didn’t go far. I went to the park,” Ventus said._

_“It doesn’t matter!” his father exclaimed, “I don’t need you acting up in school. Don’t use your mother as an excuse to act a fool.”_

_Ventus didn’t say anything to that, and instead turned and left the kitchen._

_“Fucking asshole,” Ventus mumbled under his breath._

_“Why you-!”_

_A hand on his back._

_A box of pizza._

_He’s moving. He’s moving fast._

_A flash of white_

_**_

_Ventus yelped as he shot up from the pillows, sweat covering his forehead. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his face from the light that turned on from the other side of the bed. He had woken Terra, who didn’t even ask. He just immediately pulled Ventus into his lap and ran his hands up and down his arms._

_“Hey, you’re alright,” Terra said, “It’s fine…it was just a nightmare. I’m here. You’re fine.”_

_Ventus was busy working on getting his breathing back to normal, which Terra’s body pressed against his was doing much to help with. He closed his eyes, took a deep intake of breath, counted to five, and let it out, relaxing against Terra, who was still cooing him._

_“You okay?” Terra asked. Ventus nodded, but he knew he wasn’t really okay. He didn’t like that nightmare either. It was like the one when he was a little kid. A real memory morphed and destroyed by what happened._

_“Same nightmare?” Terra asked, as if Ventus would be jumping awake at anything else._

_“Yeah” Ventus said, “But Terra, it was-,”_

_Terra shifted a bit away from Ventus then, and he grabbed something off his nightstand, untwisting the cap. Ventus eyed it in confusion._

_“What’s that?” Ventus asked._

_“Your new medication? That your doctor prescribed?” Terra said as if Ventus should’ve remembered that. Ventus groaned. It was one of the new medications his doctor had prescribed him, after hearing and assuming that his attacks were getting worse. Now he had to take another one if he had a nightmare so his brain neurons or whatever he called them would soothe themselves to give him a peaceful sleep. But he didn’t want to take them. He took enough medication as it was!_

_“Terra, I don’t want to take that,” Ventus whined. He wanted to talk to Terra about the nightmare._

_“You never want to” Terra chuckled a bit, “But you know you have to babe.”_

_“But this wasn’t the same” Ventus said, “My dad was-,”_

_“Ven, don’t bring it back up. You’re going to stress yourself out. Your show opens on Monday, remember?” Terra cut him off, holding out the light pink pill. Ventus pouted._

_“I don’t need this,” Ventus said._

_“Well, your doctor thinks you do and quite frankly, so do I. You’ve been tossing and turning in your sleep more than usual. I haven’t said anything about it but since you’ve been having attacks and being all jumpy, I think it’s best you take it. I don’t want you to go backwards, babe. I’m just worried about you,” Terra said._

_That took the fight out of Ventus right there. There it was again, Terra worrying about his health and Ventus being a horrible boyfriend for refusing to take something that would solve the situation. But even though he was calm enough from the nightmare, he still wanted to talk about it because he was still thinking about it!_

_But Terra was right. Talking about his dad only intensified everything, and Terra wouldn’t make him do it if he didn’t think it was good for him. Begrudgingly, he took the pill, then the one he normally takes, and Terra gave him a sip of his water bottle from the nightstand. Ventus swallowed and sighed. He hated taking pills._

_Terra pulled him back against the pillows with him and kissed the top of his head._

_“Try to get some sleep now, okay?” Terra asked. Ventus nodded, but he knew it was going to be a long night. He knew the pills would knock him out eventually, but it was going to take a while. Five minutes into staring into the darkness, he could already tell by the rise and fall of Terra’s chest that his boyfriend was asleep._

_Ventus lay awake until the pills forced his eyes to close, the nightmare still on his mind._

Saturday

Yazoo decided to surprise Vanille with dinner. After all, Vanille had made great progress. She didn’t need the light off anymore to be naked in front of him, even though she still blushed slightly whenever she walked in his room and Yazoo was naked himself, but he didn’t mind. The two of them even watched a movie together completely naked. Yazoo made no move to touch her sexually though. He didn’t think she was ready for that and he didn’t want to push, lest she freeze up like she did the first time about her bra.

She also didn’t mind it now if Yazoo undressed her instead. On Vanille’s request one night, Yazoo had been blindfolded, and he had blindly removed her clothes the first time, which had made her laugh. Yazoo had no idea why she asked him to do that, but as long as she was comfortable then it didn’t matter. He even joked about Vanille being too comfortable in front of him undressed, as she once made a joke about him looking weird in actual clothes. He had laughed about it, but it didn’t go unnoticed by Cloud, who for the first time had actually asked Yazoo about the pink haired girl. With Vanille’s permission, he told Cloud, and Cloud joked about him being Captain Save a Virgin while Tifa thought it was quite romantic.

In the end, Yazoo wasn’t even really planning to have sex with her. The goal was for her to be comfortable enough so she would be okay her actual first time with someone else. A part of him wanted to sleep with her, but that would be selfish. And he actually liked hanging out with Vanille. She didn’t dote on him like Ashe did, and he didn’t feel like he had to find an excuse to make the girl disappear. Vanille was quite funny, and he found himself texting her over things that had nothing to do with what they were doing, just because he wanted to talk to her. The girl was sweet, and she had a laugh that made Yazoo smile.

Their second part of rehearsal started in two hours, so Yazoo hoped that she was free enough to go and have dinner with him. Cloud had made a joking comment about Yazoo dating the girl, and Yazoo had rolled his eyes. Just because he was helping the girl with sex didn’t mean he couldn’t be a gentleman about other things as well. He knocked on Vanille’s dorm and Rikku opened.

“Hey, Yazoo,” Rikku said, grinning.

“Hey, Rikku. I haven’t seen you in a while, where have you been?” Yazoo asked, honestly. Ever since rehearsals picked up, Yazoo barely saw Rikku outside of class.

“I had to start directing my dance team so I’ve been busy” Rikku said, “Why? You decided you was ready for a threesome? You know you’re the only _guy_ I’d let hit it”

Yazoo laughed. Leave it to Rikku to turn everything sexual.

“Let me get a raincheck on that, okay?” Yazoo said, chuckling, “Is Vanille here?”

“Yeah, she’s in her room,” Rikku said, pointing towards the door at the very end of the shared living room, “Pretty sure she’s watching Four Weddings.”

“Thanks,” Yazoo said, stepping in. Rikku closed the door and went back inside her own room, the rest of her lunch and the season three finale of Game of Thrones calling her name. She shut her door just as Yazoo went to knock on Vanille’s door when he stopped, hearing a noise.

It was coming from inside, so Yazoo put his ear closer to the door and listened.

_In Vanille’s Room_

Vanille hummed a bit as she moved her middle finger faster over clit. While she wasn’t playing the video she secretly recorded of Cloud and Tifa, she didn’t really need to. Staring at Yazoo’s handsomely naked form was enough to fuel her own imagination. She was only inching closer towards her goal.

Her breath hitched a bit as she felt a spike of pleasure flow through her, telling her that she was getting close to her climax. She slowed down a bit, rubbing leisurely between her folds as she imagined that it were Yazoo’s fingers instead. He wouldn’t be straddling above her. Instead, he would be on the side of her, using one hand to caress her hair while the other one played with her down below, one leg slung lazily over one of her own, easing her legs wider as he quickened his pace.

Vanille had started moving her fingers faster, the picture almost too much for her, and it wasn’t even actual sex. A louder moan escaped her lips as she imagined Yazoo just ramming his fingers, two right now, inside of her. She covered her mouth with her other hand, realizing that that one was indeed a bit loud, but she forgot about it almost immediately as she felt her thighs jerking, her finger rubbing circles around herself.

_Outside Vanille’s Room_

It only took about eleven seconds of the noises for Yazoo to realize what Vanille was doing, and he had to admit that he was a little surprised. He didn’t know why, but he hadn’t expected Vanille to be one to masturbate, and by the sounds of it, it seemed like she was getting along quite well. He smiled to himself, wondering if he should knock on the door and interrupt her, or to leave and let her finish her business. But that option was decided for him when he suddenly heard her gasp and moan, and he knew she had reached her climax. The entire situation gave Yazoo an idea for the next time they had a session.

He decided to head out, and instead text her to meet him in fifteen minutes outside in the parking lot. Give her time to freshen up. He was still taking her out to dinner. 

He could make her feel much better than her fingers. And hopefully he could show her that next time they were naked together.

\---

“So I told the girl that I was interested in seeing what she looked like outside those clothes, and she threw the water in my face! Can you believe that bullshit?!” Luxord complained. Saix and Marluxia laughed, not feeling sympathy for their friend.

“Luxord, how many times do I have to tell you that’s not what you say to the waitress?” Saix asked. This wasn’t the first time Luxord has had water thrown on him.

“But she was flirting up until then,” Luxord said.

“That’s because you only look like a gentleman from the outside,” Marluxia said.

“Well, not everyone has time to hypnotize every damn guy or girl with their hair,” Luxord said, flicking Marluxia’s hair.

“Jealous, much?” Saix said, causing him and Marluxia to laugh. He looked a bit down the road and saw a brunet walking down the sidewalk, looking for something in his backpack. He raised an eyebrow in interest.

“Hey, who’s that?” Saix asked with interest, nodding his head down the way. The other two boys looked and shrugged.

“I don’t know. He’s cute, though,” Luxord said.

“I’ve seen him before, he’s in my elective class,” Marluxia said, “Don’t know his name though.”

“Hey, kid!” Saix called. Said brunet paused and looked around a bit before finding Saix waving at him. Saix got off the perch he was sitting on and walked over, Marluxia and Luxord not far behind him.

“Um, hi?” Sora said, not familiar with these guys.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you before. I’m Saix, and you are?” Saix said, introducing himself.

“Sora,” Sora said, his tone still uneasy. Who the hell were these people?

“Sora? Ain’t that a girl’s name?” Luxord snorted. Saix elbowed him in the stomach and he groaned, cursing.

“It’s a unisex name, asshole” Saix said before turning back to Sora, “Excuse his manners. This is Luxord, and my other friend Marluxia.” Sora looked at the pink haired one and smiled.

“I know you. You’re in my Shakespeare class,” Sora said.

“Good to see you again,” Marluxia smiled.

“So, _Sora,_ what are you doing out by yourself?” Saix asked.

“I was just going for a walk,” Sora said, back to being uneasy. He didn’t like the way Saix was looking at him. It made him uncomfortable.

“You want some company? You look too innocent to be out and about by yourself. People may get ideas,” Saix said, his eyebrows intending exactly what he was talking about. Sora immediately shook his head at the invitation.

“That-that’s alright, I’m fine,” Sora said, already moving to walk away. Marluxia aside, he didn’t like this bunch.

“You should come hang with us, have some company,” Saix said.

“No, really, I-,”

“Saix, why are you bothering my honeybee?” a voice asked, and although Sora groaned, knowing immediately who it was, he was grateful for the disruption. Saix was becoming creepy real fast.

Reno walked up to the sidewalk and in between Sora and Saix.

“Your honeybee?” Saix smirked, “Since when were you dating, Reno?”

“Oh, shut up” Reno said, “I’m not. But Sora’s a good friend of mine.”

“That’s so not true,” Sora said, but Reno and Saix ignored him. Saix looked at Reno.

“We were just offering Sora some company on his walk,” Saix said, almost trying to tell Reno to back off. He called dibs on this one. Reno either didn’t hear the intention or chose to ignore it.

“If he said no, I’m sure he means it. Besides” Reno said, and he got close to Saix so only he would hear, “He’s off limits.”

“Oh” was all Saix said, and he looked back at Sora with a renewed grace, “My apologies then.”

“It’s fine. I’m going to go,” Sora said.

“Sora, you still have your ticket?” Reno asked.

“Yes, Reno. Bye,” Sora said a bit harshly before walking away. Reno turned back to his friends.

“Off limits? Since when was that a thing?” Saix asked. He’s been friends with Reno since they started college, and never once had any of them said anything was off limits. Luxord even shared his girlfriends sometimes with Saix, who was bisexual.

“Nah, just him. Special case,” Reno said, shrugging it off. If Sora wouldn’t even let Reno touch him, he knew Saix didn’t stand a chance in hell. Plus, he wouldn’t let him anyway.

“Why? You trying to score?” Marluxia asked, “And if you are, can I get next?”

“He’s off limits for all you morons I call my friends,” Reno said, “He just barely deals with him. You all will drive him crazy. Find some other score, will you?”

That made the trio laugh, even though Reno joined them, he was completely serious about it. Sora was his eye candy. They could find another person.

\---

After their last Saturday rehearsal before opening, the theater department decided to throw a pre-opening party that night, because why not? It wasn’t a musical, so none of them had to worry about screwing up their vocal cords by drinking alcohol. This time, the party was at Tifa, Cloud, Yazoo and Riku’s household. By the time it was 10pm, the party was in full swing, and there was music and drinks and food to go around, as Ventus had ordered pizza for everyone.

Sora was also drunk by this hour, and since Renity still hadn’t told Hope about her plan to get Sora closer to him, he stuck with his own plan of just hanging out with him all night, keeping his mind off Riku, who was somewhere in the house. The two of them were currently sitting at the island in the kitchen, Sora munching happily on pizza as Hope tried to keep up with him.

“What do you think pizza is made out of?” Sora asked, looking at his slice curiously.

“Dough, tomato sauce, and cheese, Sora,” Hope replied.

“I’m in the pizza?!” Sora exclaimed, and then he took another bite and giggled, “I’m delicious.” Sora grabbed his red solo cup and finished his most recent drink.

“If you think you’re in the pizza, I think that’s enough alcohol for you,” Hope said, taking the cup from him. Sora pouted.

“Boooo, you sound like Riku” Sora said, and to Hope’s dismay, the mention of his name peaked Sora’s interest, and he looked around “Where is Riku, anyway?”

Hope decided to accept defeat for right now, “I guess we should go find him.”

“No” Sora said, and he frowned, “…Riku doesn’t want to see me.”

“Huh?” Hope asked. Sora’s frowned deepened, and now Hope was getting a little concerned.

“I make things hard for Riku when I’m drunk…so I can’t see him. It’s mean,” Sora’s bottom lip trembled, and he put his head on the table and started crying. Hope didn’t know what just prompted that, but he scooted closer and put his hand on Sora’s back.

“Sora, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Hope asked. The last thing he needed was for someone to come by and see Sora in tears, especially when Hope had no idea what was going on.

Sora didn’t answer him and presumed to cry for another three minutes before he suddenly sat up, and he wiped his tears from his face.

“I don’t like crying,” Sora said, and his eyes caught something shiny in the other room, “Ooh! They’re playing drunk Jenga! Come on, Hope!”

He grabbed Hope and dragged him off into the dining room before Hope could even ask Sora what just happened. Why did Sora just cry and then stop? And what was he talking about? Making things hard for Riku? What was that about?

Hope decided not to ask. Sora didn’t need to be thinking about Riku, not when he was with him. It had worked up until the last moment the last time, maybe he would get lucky and Sora would ask _him_ to walk him back to their house so he could go to sleep.

Surprisingly, Sora ended up winning Jenga, and his prize was a lollipop made of jolly rancher drink, made specially by Tifa, who had bartender skills in her resume. Yuffie almost stole it from her, but Leon offered her some alcoholic gummy bears instead and it served as the peace offering.

“This looks so pretty!” Sora said in awe, staring at the heart shaped alcoholic candy, “But why is it purple? Aren’t hearts red?”

“I think candy form can have different colors,” Hope said.

“Do you think your heart changes color too? Like it gets purple when we’re happy, red when we’re in love, and like…vine green if we’re sick,” Sora said, and then he laughed because even though he was drunk, he knew that sounded silly. Hope laughed with him, glad he didn’t have to answer that question.

“You try it first,” Sora said, holding it out towards Hope.

“Oh…uh, okay,” Hope said. He took a tentative lick of the lollipop and winced a bit.

“It’s really sweet,” Hope said, swallowing the sweet taste down his throat.

“My favorite season!” Sora exclaimed, popping the lollipop in his mouth happily after that.

“Your favorite flavor,” Hope corrected.

“No, that’s purple,” Sora said, his mouth full, and Hope couldn’t do anything but laugh. Sora was happily quiet for a moment before his eyes lit up with an idea.

“Riku should taste it too,” Sora said happily, and almost as soon as he said it and got up to do just that, Sora slunk back into the couch, his eyes watering again as he remembered that he couldn’t see Riku. He made things hard for Riku when he was drunk, and it made Riku upset. Sora didn’t want Riku upset, lest he starts drinking again. But…he really wanted to see Riku. But he decided not to.

He wiped at his tears, not letting them fall this time.

“Sora, let’s go outside and look at the stars, okay?” Hope asked, hoping that it would distract Sora from crying again. He really didn’t understand why it’s happened twice now, but he was determined to stop it. Sora blinked.

“We’re going to get that close?” Sora asked, excited now. Hope smiled.

“Not quite, but close enough. Come on,” Hope said, and he led him out the front door so they could sit on the patio outside. Sora happily followed, still eating his prize lollipop.

\---

Ventus was buzzed, but that was all he was really planning to be. He didn’t want to get drunk tonight, he was saving that for the closing show. Not to mention that he wasn’t really in the mood to be on Sora’s terms of drunk happiness.

He hadn’t really had a great Saturday. Aside from rehearsal, which only provided as a distraction, Ventus found that he was actually mad at Terra the entire time. He thought about the nightmare the second he woke up from his drug induced sleep, but he didn’t try to bring it up with Terra again. In fact, Terra seemed happy that the medication had worked, not knowing that it took Ventus longer to sleep from it. He felt awful. He had wanted to talk to Terra about the nightmare, just because he had a horrible feeling that these were about to become the new normal nightmares, and not just the incident that started it all. He really didn’t want that. He wanted the memories of the father he liked to stay in a separate universe, ignoring what Vanitas had said about it the first time he brought it up. He wasn’t sure if it was the nightmare itself, or Terra ignoring him that was making him more upset, but he chose the latter only because Terra had made him take that stupid medicine.

“You don’t look like you’re having much fun,” a voice said from behind him. He looked back and up. It was Vanitas.

“Not really in the party mood,” Ventus said, wondering if Vanitas was drunk or not. But looking at those amber eyes was telling him Vanitas wasn’t drunk either. He sat down next to Ventus on the back porch and got comfortable.

“Opening night is in two days. You should sound happier,” Vanitas said, and he honestly meant it. Everyone else was excited, hence the party.

“I am excited for opening,” Ventus said.

“Then what’s wrong?” Vanitas asked. Ventus sighed. Should he tell him? He felt like it wasn’t helping Terra’s case if he told him about Friday night…

But Vanitas would actually listen.

“I…had another one of those mix and match nightmares last night,” Ventus said. Vanitas nodded in understanding.

“What was it this time?” Vanitas asked.

“I had skipped school the previous day and my dad was mad at me for it. I tried to tell him why I had skipped school but he didn’t want to hear it, and he kept shutting me down” Ventus said, “I cursed under my breath and then the usual panic happened.”

“Was it a real argument?” Vanitas asked. Ventus nodded.

“I don’t remember the actual argument, but it was about me skipping school, as I said. It was… about a week after my mom passed. I was twelve,” Ventus said. Vanitas blinked and Ventus realized that he had never told Vanitas about his mother.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Vanitas said. Ventus shook his head.

“It’s fine,” Ventus said, and he truly meant it. He hasn’t grieved over his mother’s death in a long time, for he had his closure with that. In a nutshell, cancer fucking sucks. But that wasn’t what was important right now, so he pushed past the information.

“I’m afraid that they’re all going to start doing that,” Ventus said, a tremble in his voice.

“Well, what did Terra suggest?” Vanitas asked. He only half meant the question seriously, as he knew Terra most likely only paid attention to the panic attack part. When Ventus looked away from him and fingered a loose string from his pants, Vanitas groaned.

“You didn’t tell him, did you?” Vanitas asked.

“He wouldn’t let me,” Ventus admitted, and he surprised himself at how quick he did, “When I woke up, I tried to tell him that it wasn’t the normal nightmare, but he made me take this stupid new pill instead so I would go to sleep.”

“So, what are you more upset about? The nightmare or Terra not letting you talk?” Vanitas asked, already knowing the answer. Ventus swallowed the lump in his throat.

“It wouldn’t be so bad if…if I didn’t realize that he’s done this before” Ventus said, “I mean, don’t get me wrong, Terra can normally see where something is going and he will respond to it. But lately, especially this year, he’s been just… _doing_ stuff instead of talking to me. I feel like he’s not listening sometimes, and when he is, it’s like he’s already got the solution for it, even if I don’t like it. It’s like he won’t…he won’t-,”

“Let you actually think and speak for yourself? Yeah, I’ve noticed,” Vanitas finished for him. Although Ventus looked upset by the realization, Vanitas was actually quite relieved now. He had seen this from the beginning. Terra didn’t let Ventus think for himself, and he was always treating him like a patient. He was glad that finally, to some degree, Ventus was starting to see it for himself.

“I just think maybe he’s stressed out with it being his senior year or something,” Ventus said. Vanitas scoffed.

“Ven, don’t go making excuses for it. Terra’s a horrible listener. You just said it yourself. He made you take a pill to go to sleep instead of just talking about what happened. In what way is that helping you move past anything?” Vanitas asked.

“But, Vanitas, talking about my dad doesn’t exactly help, either” Ventus said, “You’re not there when I’m with my therapist. I get nervous and I start shaking and my heart starts pounding and it’s a whole episode.”

“Then you need a new therapist,” Vanitas mumbled under his breath.

“And whether I want to accept it or not, it has been a weird semester for me. Two panic attacks, the nightmares are a bit more frequent, and this whole thing between you and I…maybe it’s actually stressing me out and it’s showing. Terra sees it before I do. I’m aware he’s only trying to help,” Ventus said. Vanitas rolled his eyes in absolute annoyance and flicked Ventus in the forehead, who glared at him.

There was a lot of things Vanitas wanted to say to the blond right now that he knew he shouldn’t. Ventus was gaslighting the character known as Terra. How has that giant managed to convince Ventus that not talking about what happened was a good thing? Because they talked about it before and it had bad results? What happened to trying again? And what Ventus just said made no sense. He was completely fine when talking about his dad, he just did so a few minutes ago! Vanitas had a hard suspicion that Ventus would be fine completely, but somehow Terra was gaslighting Ventus into thinking that it was better to just avoid it. He’d rather deal with the physical damage than the mental, and it was pissing Vanitas off. He knew what he was about to say was going to be met with an argument, but maybe if it was voiced into the air, Ventus would consider it.

“Ventus,” Vanitas said, but he stopped in his own sentence when he noticed that Ventus was crying.

“I just understand why I’m still like this. It’s been six years!” Ventus was saying, and Vanitas felt awful. Had Ventus been speaking this entire time? Vanitas didn’t want to seem like an asshole for spacing out for a good two minutes, so instead he just pulled Ventus flush next to him and let him cry on his shoulder. Ventus didn’t cry for long, probably because he realized that, at least to himself, that he was crying over spilled milk yet again. He leaned up from Vanitas and wiped at his face.

“Sorry…I think the alcohol is making me emotional,” Ventus said, half laughing.

“You’re always emotional. You’re like a downgraded version of Sora, except it’s a lot cuter,” Vanitas said. Ventus gaped at him.

“ _Downgraded_?! Did you just say downgraded? You pompous asshole,” Ventus said, and he pushed at Vanitas, who only laughed in response.

“I meant that in the most flattering way possible, in which it means you’re less dramatic,” Vanitas said. Ventus gave him a side eye, which Vanitas only flicked him on the forehead for. Ventus swatted his hand away.

“Jerk,” Ventus mumbled, but he was laughing now, feeling much better. Just when he was pretty sure Vanitas was about to move in to kiss him, the door opened behind them and the light filtered out along with a rather tall shadow.

“Babe, there you are,” a voice said. Ventus whipped his head around, and he blinked in surprise.

“Terra!” Ventus said, more out of surprise than anything, and he stood up, “What are you doing here?”

“I got off early. Cloud text me and said you guys were throwing a preopening party, because only theater kids would,” Terra explained, laughing.

“You didn’t text me,” Ventus said. He hadn’t noticed that Vanitas had stood up at well. Terra tilted his head to the side, and Ventus could just feel the phone call conversation about to emerge.

“Is something wrong? Your eyes are a little red,” Terra said, and Ventus didn’t know whether to be relieved or not.

“What? No, I’m fine,” Ventus said, since it was true.

“You’re fine now,” Vanitas said, and Ventus shot a look at him. Why did he say that?

Terra looked over at Vanitas, finally seeming to realize that it was just him and Ventus outside on the back porch, “What?”

“Vanitas-,”

“I said he’s fine now” Vanitas repeated, staring at Terra.

“I don’t…I don’t like the way you said that,” Terra replied, now staring hard at Vanitas. Was that supposed to be sarcasm? A threat? A joke? He wasn’t sure, and he didn’t like it.

“You don’t have to. But you won’t wait long enough for Ventus to tell you, so don’t worry about it,” Vanitas said, and before Terra could say anything else, he stalked back inside. Terra looked after him for a hard moment, before turning back to Ventus.

“What the hell is his problem?” Terra asked, now offended.

“He got into an argument with Sora earlier. I think he’s just misdirecting his anger,” Ventus lied, and he didn’t realize how easy that lie was until it slipped from his lips. But he didn’t want to explain to Terra what Vanitas meant by that, because _that conversation_ would lead to an argument between the two of them. Ventus wasn’t even sure _why_ Vanitas decided to be an asshole and just say that. Ventus couldn’t exactly tell Terra that he was just crying because of something he and Terra have talked about already. He also couldn’t tell him that he had been upset because he wouldn’t listen to him talk about his nightmare. How immature did that sound? Even though talking to Vanitas about it made him feel better, it didn’t mean that he should do it again, especially with someone who he knew was going to take it as a sign of relapse.

“I think he needs some anger management,” Terra chuckled, “And to think I once thought he was the same as Sora. But why were you with him?”

“Hm? We were talking about their argument,” Ventus said, hanging on to the lie he just told.

“Isn’t Sora your best friend? You didn’t go talk to him?” Terra asked.

“I did. I like to hear both sides of the story, Terra,” Ventus said, which he definitely would’ve done if an actual argument between the twins had really happened. Terra shook his head, and Ventus couldn’t tell if he didn’t believe him, or if he just didn’t care enough to continue questioning him. The two of them went back inside the house, and Ventus, now slightly mad at Vanitas, spent a good portion of the party ignoring him and spending time with his boyfriend.

\---

Hope really didn’t know what to do.

He had tried everything tonight to keep Sora’s mind off of Riku, just like the last time. But this was so weird, even for Sora’s drunken state. Sora had broken into tears at least three times since they were out here, until finally Sora just got tired of trying to hold them in, and he was now sitting with his knees up to his face on the bench, his head in his arms as he sobbed. Hope had tried to console him, but it hadn’t worked.

Part of him knew that Sora was crying because of Riku, but he couldn’t figure out what it was so he chose to stay silent. Sometimes the best way to help someone was to just let them cry and get it all out. But Hope also hated seeing Sora cry, so instead of texting Renity and seeing if she could find Riku, he text Yazoo instead, having got his phone number first week of freshmen year when Yazoo was his tutor for chemistry.

A few minutes later, Sora was just a bit quieter, but Yazoo did come outside to the front porch.

“I’m not sure what’s going on,” Hope said, sounded defeated. Yazoo nodded, and he motioned for Hope to go inside, which the boy did without hesitation. Before he left, Yazoo whispered to him quietly.

“Is he still drunk?” Yazoo asked.

“Um…I actually don’t know” Hope said, “The last thing he said was something about fireworks and why a fire was inquired to get a job.”

“That’s a yes,” Yazoo said, and he smiled at Hope before the boy ushered himself in the house, granting himself one last glance at Sora, considering tonight a failure, yet again. When Hope closed the door, Yazoo went and sat down next to Sora, who hadn’t noticed anyone had even come and gone.

“What’s wrong, sunflower?” Yazoo asked. Sora stiffened for a moment, and then looked up and realized Yazoo was outside with him.

“Where’s Hope?” Sora asked, his voice small, a stray tear escaping. He didn’t wipe it away.

“Hope ran out of ideas” Yazoo said, and he put a hand on Sora’s knee, “What’s wrong, Sora? Why are you crying?”

“I…I have a headache,” Sora whined, wiping at his eyes.

“Is that why you’re crying?” Yazoo asked, although he knew that wasn’t it. Sora shaking his head was only a confirmation of it.

“I want to see Riku,” Sora said.

“That’s simple enough,” Yazoo said, ready to take out his phone.

“No, I can’t,” Sora said.

“Huh? Why not?” Yazoo asked. This was new. Sora sniffled, almost tempted to hide his face again.

“Because I’m going to fr-fu-make him feel bad,” Sora decided, not being able to say the word he was trying to say.

“Says who?” Yazoo asked.

“Riku said so” Sora said, and he hiccupped, “He-he said that I was giving him…” Sora trailed off, forgetting the word. To figure out what he was saying, he put his hands up and crossed them. After dealing with a drunk Sora for two years, Yazoo was able to put the pieces together.

“Mixed?” Yazoo guessed.

“Yeah, that, with feelings” Sora said, “And…I don’t want to do that. He’ll be mad at me…like he was before. I don’t want him to be mad. Or he’ll hurt himself…,”

“Did he tell you that?” Yazoo asked. Sora nodded.

“I want to see him” Sora said, his bottom lip trembling, “But doesn’t that make me the bad person if I do something?”

“Like what?” Yazoo asked. He found he was asking a lot of questions because honestly, he was confused. For a drunk Sora, he was speaking about something that he seemed to have enough coherent thought about to be making him cry about it. And by Hope’s text, it seems like it’s been an all-night occurrence. Instead of answering him, Sora groaned and put his head in his hands.

“My head hurts,” Sora whined. He was trying to do too much thinking while intoxicated, and he was tired, and he still wanted Riku, which was making his heart hurt, but he didn’t want to tell Yazoo that last part.

“I think it’s bedtime,” Yazoo said, deciding that he wasn’t going to get the full story out of Sora tonight. He had a general idea about what was going on, and he would find Riku later and ask him what kind of conversation he had with Sora to make Sora think this. But right now, he had a sleepy brunet to deal with, whose ride home wasn’t sober enough to drive.

He got up from the bench and leaned down in front of Sora, his back to him.

“Come on,” Yazoo said. Sora took the hint, and he lazily climbed on Yazoo’s back. Yazoo stood up and walked back in the house.

And ran smack into Riku.

“Sorry,” Riku said, and then he noticed that Yazoo had company, saw who it was, and frowned, “Did he pass out outside?”

Sora whined against Yazoo’s shoulder, “Yazoo, who’s talking? I want to go to bed.”

“It’s Riku, actually,” Yazoo said, just to see what Sora would do. He thought Sora was going to look up just to confirm he was being told the truth, but instead he buried his face in Yazoo’s shoulder blade.

“I’m not supposed to see him,” Sora said.

“Fair enough,” Yazoo said.

“Wait, what?” Riku asked.

“Talk later,” Yazoo said, and he walked past Riku and upstairs to his own bedroom, deciding that Sora can sleep in his room tonight. Meanwhile, Riku was still where he was left, confused.

What the hell had just happened?

\---

Riku found out almost ten minutes later when Yazoo finally returned back downstairs. Riku wondered why Yazoo had taken so long, but Yazoo ushered him to the front porch. They went outside and Yazoo closed the door. Riku sat down.

“What was that about?” Riku asked.

“That’s what I was going to ask you” Yazoo said, leaning against the wall, “Did you know Sora was crying on and off tonight?”

“What? About what?” Riku asked, slightly alarmed. Sora had been crying? Did Hope do something? He was with the brunet all night.

“I’m not quite sure. He was still drunk, so I couldn’t get the full story” Yazoo replied, “But I gathered from it what I could. Sora said that he wanted to see you, but he didn’t want you to feel bad. Something about mixed feelings?”

Riku looked away at that, and that was enough for Yazoo to realize that Sora’s story had some truth in it, as bleak as it was.

“Riku,” Yazoo said, and it was in that way that adults used when trying to get children to tell them the truth. Stern and so annoying.

“I didn’t think he would remember that while he was drunk,” Riku said, more to himself than to Yazoo.

“Riku, what happened?” Yazoo asked, wanting to understand.

“I…Sora had asked me about the last party, and I lied about kissing him,” Riku said.

“Riku-,”

“I told him the truth later!” Riku interrupted his older brother, “But…I was too late. Sora had a dream or something and he remembered what happened. He asked me because he wanted me to tell him the truth. And I lied, then confessed, and he slapped me. Yazoo, you were right, okay? I should’ve said something. But I didn’t, and it blew up in my face. But that’s not why he’s probably upset.”

“Then what is it?” Yazoo asked. He was disappointed in Riku right now. He had told his brother to explain to Sora what happened as soon as possible, and instead he lied, Sora knew the truth anyway, and then it turned sour.

“He didn’t remember everything” Riku went on, “He remembered that I kissed him, but he didn’t remember that he kissed me back. And when I confronted him about it, all he did was side swipe it and play the whole ‘you can’t take anything seriously when I’m drunk’ monologue…and I was mad, okay? I wasn’t taking that excuse anymore. And I told him about the things that he does when he’s drunk.”

“Riku-,”

“Don’t sit there and tell me I’m wrong for doing that” Riku said, defending himself, “I already told you. You’re not there when it happens. Sora wasn’t going to keep blaming me for everything and not realize that _he_ was part of the problem. So, yes, I told him that his drunken antics frustrated me and gave me mixed signals.”

Yazoo stood there, letting the information sink in. He wasn’t going to chide his younger brother for actually standing up for himself. Riku wasn’t wrong for telling Sora about how he behaves, but he wished that Riku hadn’t chosen that moment to do it. Trying to make Sora talk about his maybe there feelings for him and then use something he disregards was a mistake on Riku’s part. His brother wasn’t wrong for telling Sora, but that conversation riding off the first conversation of Riku lying about what happened was what caused it to spiral downward.

“That doesn’t justify why he would be crying though,” Riku said, running a hand through his hair.

“He said he didn’t want to make you upset lest you hurt yourself,” Yazoo said. Yazoo didn’t need to elaborate, and Riku didn’t need to ask to know what he was talking about. That kind of made Riku a bit annoyed. No matter what he did, this always led back to his fucking alcohol abuse. He had already told Sora that he never did it because of him. Why would Sora still keep that protocol in his head-

Riku suddenly remembered the rest of their argument and cursed loudly.

“What?” Yazoo asked.

“I fucked up is what,” Riku said.

“Riku, I don’t think you were wrong for what you did-,”

“No, it’s not that” Riku said, and he wanted to punch himself, “That…that wasn’t the end of the conversation. Sora refused to talk about any possible future for us unless we talked about…Loz. And I got angry, and-I’m not even sure when I did it-but I had picked up the whiskey bottle that was on the table. Sora had snatched it out of my hand, and that was when I even realized I had it to begin with.”

Yazoo raised an eyebrow, “I thought you already knew what I was talking about.”

“No, I do” Riku said, a bit annoyed at trying to explain himself, “I’m saying me doing that completely contradicted what I said to him that night I kissed him. I told him that I never drank over anything he did, but he had made me mad because he was talking about _Loz_ …”

“And you grabbed the bottle,” Yazoo nodded, now putting the pieces together. It was rather absurd in its own way, but it finally made sense. A drunken Sora thought Riku used to drink because of him, Riku told a drunk Sora that it wasn’t true, then almost disproved it to a sober Sora, which in turn made a drunken Sora think that if he gave Riku mixed feelings and made him upset, then Riku would drink and hurt himself.

It was weird as hell, but it finally made sense.

“Riku, don’t blame yourself for it” Yazoo said, sympathizing with his brother, “You couldn’t have known he was going to make that connection.”

“I just want to know where we stand, and I feel like I’m pushing myself further and further away from him and from an answer,” Riku said, sounding a bit defeated. His only saving grace right now was that Yazoo hadn’t blamed him for the entire ordeal. Loz would’ve, he always did, even when _he_ was part of the reason Riku and Sora were no longer together.

“Well, Sora obviously feels just as guilty as you, or else he wouldn’t have asked if he was being a bad person by trying to see you tonight. He’s not the greatest at explaining it, but I’m sure he’s accepted the fact that he’s partially responsible for how he acts when he’s drunk,” Yazoo said calmly, “But, Riku?”

“Hm?” Riku asked.

“Remember when I first asked you why you were drinking so much?” Yazoo asked. Riku groaned. Did they really have to go down this road?

“Yes,” Riku grumbled.

“When you finally told me the truth, do you remember what you said?” Yazoo asked. Riku leaned back on the bench and nodded.

“I told you that I did it so I could forget” Riku said, “Like most alcoholics do. Or drug addicts. They use substance to forget reality. Although it didn’t work all that well for me.”

“You remember Cassidy?” Yazoo asked.

“Yeah, she was the girl who only showed up to the meetings because she once almost died from drinking,” Riku recalled.

“Why did _she_ say she was drinking?” Yazoo asked.

“Because she felt like she could only do what she wanted when she was drunk” Riku said, “She felt like her original self was a shell of who she used to be, and that being intoxicated gave her the push she thought she needed to do anything.” Yazoo nodded. Riku rolled his eyes and stood up.

“Yazoo, no offense, but what the hell are you bringing this up for?” Riku asked, impatient.

“You drank because you wanted to forget. Cassidy drunk because she wanted to do things she thought she couldn’t do sober,” Yazoo summed it up.

“And?” Riku asked.

Yazoo got off the wall and opened the door to go back inside. He looked over at his younger brother.

“You should probably figure out which one Sora’s trying to do,” Yazoo said, and right before he went inside, he added, “Also, Riku, just so you know, if you _are_ drinking past your limit again, we will be having a very different conversation the next time, you hear me?”

Riku only nodded, turning away from his annoying older brother as Yazoo walked back inside.

Riku looked up at the sky and frowned.

What _was_ Sora trying to do? Forget that their relationship ended in flames and treat him the way he used to, or was he telling Riku his feelings because his sober conscious wouldn’t let him forget what Riku did? 

\---

Vanitas can’t say that he was surprised that Ventus went home with Terra instead of going to their house. Axel had been kind enough to get Sora from Yazoo’s room before they left, saying that he had a suspicion Yazoo needed his room tonight, so he carried the brunet to the car. When they got inside, he and Vanitas put Sora to bed, Axel went to sleep in Roxas’s bed, and Vanitas went to his own room to settle in for the night.

He had been hoping that Terra was smarter than that. Vanitas hadn’t meant to snipe at the taller male, but he was a little pissed off that Terra seemed to be a bit more concerned about the fact that Vanitas was there and not the fact that Ventus looked upset. Ventus hadn’t seen it, but Vanitas definitely saw something suspicious flash across Terra’s face when he finally realized who he was, and it had made him mad.

He also felt like Terra showing up at that exact moment was setting Ventus back. The blond, whether he admitted it or not, had just realized that Terra was preventing him from talking, which, as a boyfriend, is something he shouldn’t be doing. He didn’t like that Ventus had tried to tell Terra about a nightmare and all Terra had been worried about was the stupid pills he was supposed to take. Terra took away Ventus’s choices and voice so much that it was pissing Vanitas off and he wasn’t about to sit still about it anymore. So he had given a bit of his bite to Terra, and he couldn’t care less about how Terra felt about it. He wouldn’t be surprised if the brunet text him and asked him why he was mad at him.

The only thing he wasn’t looking forward to was Ventus’s reaction. Ventus doesn’t do a very good job of hiding his expressions, and he looked shocked and a little angry that Vanitas had slightly snapped at Terra. He knew Ventus would most likely call him in a few minutes, or he would hear it tomorrow about it. But Vanitas wasn’t about to apologize for what he did. What he said was true anyway. Ventus had felt better by the time Terra showed up, and based off what he heard just happened recently, Terra wouldn’t have listened to Ventus’s problems anyway. The only thing he would apologize for is if it ended up with Terra and Ventus getting into an argument, because that wasn’t his plan at all. He had just wanted to snide Terra for a moment, and it worked.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and sure enough, it was a text from Terra.

_Terra: Hey, this isn’t an emergency or anything, and I mean this in the most respectful way possible…but could you not drag Ventus into whatever issues you’re having with your brother? He’s got enough to worry about as it is, and I don’t think it’s good for his health._

Vanitas laughed. He actually laughed, rather loudly, at the text message. The fact that Ventus had lied about what happened didn’t surprise Vanitas, as Ventus has been lying to Terra since this whole thing began, but Terra had to nerve to text him to keep Ventus out of his business? Hell, he _was_ Ventus’s business! Vanitas even had a suspicion that Ventus wasn’t aware of this. And frankly, Vanitas didn’t feel like it deserved a reply. He didn’t owe Terra anything, and he wasn’t going to be petty and tell him off or tell Ventus he even sent him that. Instead, he deleted the message entirely, still laughing to himself.

Doctor Terra was going to have to try a lot harder if he wanted Ventus to stay away from Vanitas.

_Dear Sora,_

_I know you’ve never kissed your brother, but just so you know, your brother is a **really** good kisser. And even though it was only once, I couldn’t stop thinking about it. Now, as I said before, I did have a boyfriend, so I had to keep my head on straight. _

_But my boyfriend was so boring compared to Vanitas, but I told myself that I would be faithful, and I’d just call the kiss a fluke, you know? I mean, the first time we kissed was an accident anyway, more collision if anything. The next ones after that weren’t so accidental._

_But what are you supposed to do when you’ve got a really cute guy who wants to be with you? If you’re me, you start being rather…sneaky. And my boyfriend wasn’t exactly around all the time. We had been fighting a lot recently, so he didn’t come by my dorm room much._

_My friends didn’t even know about it for a while, because I was afraid they would tell my boyfriend. And that was kind of fun, hiding and everything. And Vanitas didn’t seem to have a problem with it._

_In fact, my boyfriend didn’t even think anything was out of the ordinary, until I accidentally said something incredibly stupid._

_Sincerely,_

_Pix_

_And that’s it for this chapter! I know the party wasn’t as big as last time, but not every party needs to be glamorous, you know? Do you think Yazoo was right in his suspicions? Is Sora trying to tell Riku something? Should Riku worry about it? Is Ventus actually mad at Vanitas for what he did? And was Vanitas justified? Next chapter, it’s opening night of The Crucible! Namine is feeling the strain of trying to ignore her feelings for Kadaj, is Kadaj having the same issue? Also, Riku comes across someone else’s turmoil, and overhears something that gives him a clue to a mystery he didn’t know he was a part of. In addition, Hayner, after avoiding Seifer like the plague, is suddenly looking to Seifer for support? Why? And much more! Stay tuned! Poof!_


	30. Everyone Else Said So

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. This fic is purely for fun!_

Monday

Ventus couldn’t help but smile every time he thought about what today was.

Opening night.

He always loved opening night of any show, whether he was in it or just seeing it. The atmosphere for that first show always hit different than other show that came after that. That first real excitement that everything everybody worked so hard on was about to be shown to a live audience. It always made Ventus extremely happy and excited.

“You have the stupidest grin on your face right now,” a voice said from in front of him, walking towards his seat in Cultural Studies. He rolled his eyes in amusement. It was Vanitas. Said person sat in the seat next to him and dropped his bag on the floor.

“It’s opening night, sue me” Ventus said.

“Yes, the night where your cues actually matter,” Vanitas smirked. Ventus hit him in the arm.

“Oh, shut up,” Ventus said. Class didn’t start for another ten minutes, and he didn’t need Vanitas ruining his good mood. But seeing Vanitas reminded Ventus about what happened on Saturday, and he suddenly had a reason to bother the raven-haired boy.

“Hey, about Saturday-,”

“Oh yeah, sorry about that,” Vanitas said, cutting him off. Ventus blinked.

“Huh?” he asked.

“I said sorry” Vanitas said, “It just made me mad that he seemed more bothered by something else that wasn’t really the issue and I let my façade slip a bit. Sorry.”

“You couldn’t have a façade if you tried” Ventus said, “But…uh, thank you. But you know, you doing that actually helped.”

“What do you mean?” Vanitas asked.

“Apparently, Terra was still thinking about it by the time we got home. And even though he believed a lie I told him, he still asked if anything else was wrong. So, I told him about the nightmare at last,” Ventus explained.

Vanitas wanted to roll his eyes so bad. Did Ventus seriously think that he wanted to hear about him and Terra getting along? He wouldn’t be doing what he was doing if he didn’t mind the two of them together. But Ventus looked happy right now, and it was opening night, so he wasn’t going to spoil the blond’s mood. He even apologized, which he had intended to do in the first place. They could discuss Terra’s nonexistent understanding at another date.

“That’s good. Nice to know my behavior didn’t start an argument,” Vanitas shrugged.

Ventus nodded, happy that Vanitas had apologized about the incident. But even though his actions had made Terra ask him later about how he was doing, Ventus still couldn’t shake the conversation they had before Terra showed up. He didn’t like that Vanitas had accused Terra of basically deciding his life, but the new medicine and their own talk the prior night had made Ventus a little more than mad. Talking with Vanitas about his nightmares had only made him slowly realize that Vanitas…Vanitas actually let him talk about it. He wasn’t lying to Vanitas that night about him feeling like Terra was just doing stuff now instead of waiting to see if Ventus even wanted it. It was starting to make him feel like a child. He made a promise to himself that he would convince Terra not to give him that new medication. That was too extreme even for him. He didn’t need any more medication. He really didn’t. But new medicine aside, he needed to talk to Terra…even if it was easier talking to Vanitas.

\---

Namine was so grateful that her professor decided to end class early. Well, it’s not like he had much of a choice; his wife had went into labor in the middle of the lecture. Everyone had congratulated him and then sped out of the classroom. Namine thought of inviting Kadaj to an early lunch before she remembered that he was still in class and decided to text Selphie instead, knowing she wasn’t in class and was probably hungry.

Namine loved Selphie and Olette, but the two of them had been trying their hardest to get her to tell them what she and Kadaj had talked about under the tree that day. She wasn’t even sure how they found out at first before Olette said that she heard some girls talking about two people sitting under a tree, and she connected the dots by their description. Namine knew it was those girls who had been opposite her and Kadaj and wanted to kick herself. 

But she couldn’t find it in her to tell them the truth. How exactly was she supposed to explain that she and Kadaj basically admitted to liking each other but decided to remain friends? Not only was that normally not the course of action, but their reasons why would only make Selphie and Olette probably feel attacked and Namine wasn’t looking to fight with anyone over this small matter. She had found the whole thing weird herself. But she had agreed that Kadaj was right. She never thought of him romantically until people started talking about it…she was sure of it.

Then there was the matter of her sister. Namine had no idea why Kairi was so against the two of being together anyway. Kairi had a nasty aggression towards the Twilight family and Namine had a nagging feeling that Riku’s situation with Sora was only part of it. There was something else that Kairi wasn’t telling her, because she was her sister, and she knew Kairi wouldn’t be that aggressive unless it was related to her directly. Afterall, Kadaj was really a nice guy, and even if you didn’t like someone’s family member, surely that wasn’t enough reason to hate the whole family.

Just as Namine began making her way over to the salad bar line, she stopped when she saw something that was…rather odd.

A few tables from the salad bar, Kadaj was sitting at a table (she thought he was in class?)…and there was a girl next to him. She wasn’t even sitting in the booth across from him, she was sitting right next to him in the same booth. At first, Namine thought that maybe he was doing a study session, but she didn’t see any textbooks, just what was left of Kadaj’s fries and the girl’s half eaten chicken fingers. She looked over at the girl. A bit shorter than Kadaj, jet black hair tied in an almost perfect bun, big green eyes from what Namine could see, and a round face.

What was making Namine feel a bit weird was the fact that they were sitting that close together, sharing headphones. They were watching something on the girl’s phone (Kadaj’s phone had an elephant on the back), and it looked like they were enjoying it. Namine only watched for a few moments and saw both the girl and Kadaj laugh rather energetically at whatever happened on the screen. Kadaj leaned even closer to her and pointed to something on the screen, which she nodded at and laughed again.

Namine quickly grabbed her salad, paid for it, and went over to the table even though her entire mind was telling her no. Kadaj noticed her first, and looked up and smiled, taking out the headphone. The girl looked up too, and now this close, Namine could see she had freckles going across the bridge of her nose.

“Namine, hey,” Kadaj said.

“Hey, I thought you were still in class,” Namine said, not acknowledging the girl yet, who had also taken out her headphone and paused the video.

“It was a test today. I finished early and was free to leave,” Kadaj explained, “Aren’t _you_ supposed to be in class?”

“Mr. Pardy’s wife went into labor mid-lecture,” Namine said.

“Oh, how exciting!” the girl finally spoke up. Her voice didn’t match her mature appearance. In fact, she sounded like something out of an anime.

“Oh, I should introduce you,” Kadaj said, turning to the girl, “Serenity, this is Namine. Namine, Serenity.”

“Hi, Serenity,” Namine waved, and she felt like her smile wasn’t reaching her eyes.

“Hi, nice to meet you” Serenity said, “You’re Kadaj’s dance partner, right?”

“And friend, yes,” Namine said. Why did she feel the need to add that? And how did Serenity know that, anyway?

“Um, how did you-,”

“Oh, she’s a transfer” Kadaj said, “She’s from my hometown actually. Different schools.”

“Kadaj is my mentor and he’s told me about you. Glad to see you,” Serenity said.

“Are you majoring in dance?” Namine asked. She felt her stomach gnawing at her and she didn’t like it.

“I will be as soon as my advisor approves it. It’s really late in the semester so it’s taking a while. I know you guys have already started practicing for your winter recital,” Serenity said, frowning a bit. Namine could only nod. New dancers were always good.

“Hey, Namine, you want to sit with us? I’ve got twenty more minutes before I have to be somewhere,” Kadaj said.

“Um, no, that’s okay” Namine said, “I uh-I have something I want to get started on before I go help Kairi do the laundry for opening night. See you later.”

“It was nice meeting you!” Serenity said.

“You too!” Namine threw back, but she didn’t know if she meant it or not. And she was so focused on getting away from them that she didn’t notice she bumped into Selphie until she did.

“Oh! Selphie! Sorry!” Namine apologized.

“I was wondering where you went. You didn’t text me back,” Selphie said.

“Sorry, I was…distracted,” Namine said.

“Thinking about your boo?” Selphie laughed. Namine groaned.

“If you’re talking about Kadaj, he’s over there entertaining,” Namine said, nodding her head in the back direction. Selphie took a few steps to look over. Once she got sight of the scene, she pursed her lips, nodded, and looked back at Namine.

“Who’s she?” Selphie asked.

“Serenity. She will be joining dance. Kadaj is her mentor,” Namine said, and she blew out a breath. Selphie laughed and Namine raised an eyebrow.

“What’s so funny?” Namine asked.

“Girl, you!” Selphie said, “You’re jealous!”

“What? No, I’m not,” Namine said, but the second she said it, her stomach betrayed her and she felt the gnawing again. She stepped past Selphie and headed towards the door, Selphie tailing after her.

How could Selphie even say that? She wasn’t jealous of Serenity. She had no reason to be. She and Kadaj weren’t even dating, even though they admitted their feelings for each other. But they already decided it was fluke. Kadaj could date anyone he liked.

But he said he liked her.

\---

Hayner wiped the sweat off his face as he continued to shoot the ball. He had been playing basketball for a straight hour but he didn’t care. He finally needed some time to relax. With The Crucible taking away time from his friends, his teachers pulling tests back to back, homework, and avoiding Seifer like the damn plague, Hayner needed some time to just let go.

He passed the ball to his fellow player and slowed down his run, letting someone else block. He had really been acting like a coward lately and he didn’t like it. He knew avoiding Seifer wasn’t going to do anything. He was still in his phase, but what was he supposed to do? Seifer had tried to go for his pants and Hayner…well, he hadn’t expected it. And then that voice. His mother’s voice basically blasted his eardrums and he found himself running out the room like the coward Seifer claimed he was. He had even ignored the blond’s text messages, the three that he sent before he got tired of trying to get Hayner’s attention. But how was Hayner expected to face him? All he had wanted to do was kiss him, and Seifer ruined it.

What pissed Hayner off was the fact that he was still thinking about it. He woke up way too many times with a hard on after dreaming about Seifer and kissing him on his bed. The way Seifer had been harsh about it, commenting about his fucking height, and then ruining everything by going for his pants. How was Hayner supposed to get over this phase if Seifer was going to fuck it up? He wasn’t gay. He knew he wasn’t, but whatever this was needed to find a new person to bother. He didn’t have time for this. It was ruining his mojo.

And his mother would hate him. He promised her, and she would be so disappointed.

He caught the ball as it was passed to him and saw a free path to the hoop. He prepped to do a slam dunk.

“Hey, loser!” a voice shouted from off the court. Hayner fumbled, and not only dropped the ball, but went forward instead of up on his jump, and hit the pole of the hoop square on. He yelped in pain and crashed to the floor, holding his face.

“Oh my god!” one of the boys said.

“Are you okay?” another asked.

“Out of the way, out of the way,” came Seifer’s voice above the others, and Hayner groaned, which only made his face burn more. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and then he was suddenly pulled to his feet.

“You know you’re supposed to go _up_ when you jump, right?” Seifer asked snidely. Hayner swiped at him with his hand. He only got his sleeve.

“Fuck you, asshole! You messed me up!” Hayner cursed. Seifer looked down at his sleeve, saw something red, then looked back up to see Hayner’s nose and lip had blood coming out. He rolled his eyes.

“Only you would get hurt like this,” he mumbled. He moved before the others boys could, and grabbed Hayner’s clean hand, dragging him away.

“Get off me!” Hayner demanded.

“I’m taking you to the nurse, you idiot,” Seifer said.

“I don’t need your help,” Hayner said, but even he could feel the blood coming out of his nose. He licked his lips and tasted iron. Just great. He groaned and cradled his head as Seifer practically dragged him out the gym. But then Hayner got his gatherings back and he snatched away violently from Seifer.

“Fuck off!” Hayner said. Seifer whipped around.

“Are you stupid?” Seifer asked.

“Are you? Get away from me! I don’t need your help. You did this!” Hayner accused.

“Please, I didn’t put the pole there,” Seifer said.

“You distracted me!” Hayner clarified. He could feel his blood rushing, his vein pulsing. Why did Seifer get under his skin so much?

“Serves you right for ignoring me,” Seifer said.

“Because you ruined everything, you damn per-p…,” Hayner trailed off, the blood that he thought was rushing actually leaving. His vision went blurry and he staggered before completely passing out, Seifer catching him just before he hit the concrete floor.

\---

Sora was singing along to “Dynamite” from BTS as he put the cookie batter in the oven. Ever since high school, Sora always baked cookies for the cast and crew on opening night. This time, since it was Vanitas’s first show together with him in a while, he decided to make his twin’s favorite; snickerdoodle. They also happened to be Ventus’s favorite, and that made Sora chuckle a bit. But thinking about his twin and Ventus made Sora frown a bit.

It wasn’t that he didn’t believe Ventus set things straight with Vanitas, but Sora kind of wish he knew what Ventus had said to Vanitas. Because it didn’t look anything had changed. Sora was drunk the last party, but he clearly remembers seeing Ventus with Vanitas go outside alone before he and Hope did later that same night. He wanted to believe that maybe that was when Ventus had set things straight, for then Terra showed up and Ventus had told the brunet that he was with him for the rest of the night.

But…Vanitas wasn’t acting like he was told anything different. He still made comments about Ventus that had the blond blushing, and Sora still caught them together when it didn’t seem like it was necessary. He didn’t want to think his best friend nor his twin was lying to him, but he really didn’t want Vanitas to cause troubles for Ventus, if Pix’s emails were anything to go by. He kept chopping up the story, and it was making Sora anxious. Vanitas and Ventus weren’t even doing anything and it still made Sora uneasy. What if Vanitas tried to kiss Ventus? Jenga had been an accident. What if he tried to convince Ventus to cheat on Terra? What would Sora do then? He respected Ventus’s relationship with Terra, even if he found it a bit weird that Terra never came to any of the shows. But Ventus clearly loved him, and who was Sora to judge? The person he dated ended up cheating on him. 

Sora set a timer for the cookies, his mind now on Riku and his frown deepened. He hated the fight that had happened between the two of them. And his drunken behavior hadn’t made it any better. Sora was never an emotional drunk, at least not like that. He didn’t realize he was crying on and off like that. He probably looked like a sorry sight, but he couldn’t even chide himself much because he knew why he was crying. He was crying because he felt awful about his antics and how it had made Riku feel.

As much as Sora didn’t want to admit it, he knew that he couldn’t completely blame Riku for being angry at him. He did send him mixed signals, whether he remembered it or not. He knew Riku still had feelings for him, and that wasn’t fair to Riku to suffer just because his drunken personality wanted to be around him. But that kiss…why had he kissed Riku back? He really didn’t remember that part, but he knew that Riku wasn’t lying based on his reaction to it. But when Riku had asked him why, he couldn’t bring himself to answer it. He didn’t want to. He hasn’t sorted out his feelings for Riku, and it was only getting more confusing as the time went on. One minute, Sora stilled like Riku, but then he would just remember Riku cheating on him after accusing _him_ of cheating, and then he would get upset about the whole situation all over it. Sora knew he should be over the whole thing by this point. But he…he didn’t know what to do. He was afraid of what would happen if he truly sat down and delved into his lingering feelings for Riku. Because that would mean talking about what happened that night with Loz, and since Riku didn’t want to discuss anything involving Loz, was there really any point in trying to solve this?

If Sora decided that he still cared about Riku…then possibly.

Mr. Midnight jumped onto Sora’s lap, interrupting his thoughts.

“Hey, Mr. Midnight,” Sora said lovingly, stroking the cat’s ears. Mr. Midnight purred. Sora maneuvered his hands and picked the cat up to look at him.

“What do you think I should do Mr. Midnight?” Sora asked, “It makes me frustrated, but should I…consider getting back with Riku?”

Mr. Midnight meowed and licked Sora’s nose, who smiled.

“I get it, you want a treat,” Sora said, setting the cat back on the floor. He really had to stop talking to Mr. Midnight like he was human, but that was for another day. As he grabbed the cat treats out of the cabinet, Mr. Midnight sliding in between his legs as he did so, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He set the bag on the table and took out his phone.

_Reno: Happy opening, honeybee!_ _😉_

Sora wanted to roll his eyes, but he at the very least appreciated that Reno knew opening night was tonight.

_Sora: Stop calling me pet names. But thank you. I assume you’re coming tonight?_

_Reno: You bet. Opening and closing nights are the best shows. It would be nice to see you be mean to someone that’s not me._

_Sora: Ooh, someone’s feelings hurt much? Lol_

_Reno: I take the wounds you give me with stride. You still got the ticket?_

Sora did roll his eyes then. Why was Reno so adamant about that ticket? Sora didn’t even know what it was for. Reno was acting like it was the map to the Lost City of Atlantis or something. Mr. Midnight meowed rather loudly and Sora gave him a pity look before grabbing the bag off the counter. He poured a handful into the empty snack bowl and returned the bag back to his corner on the shelf.

_Sora: Yes, jeez._

_Reno: I want proof._

“Is he serious?” Sora whined. He put his phone in his pocket and went upstairs to grab his bookbag. He pulled out his acting folder, ready to snap a picture and then ignore Reno.

But the ticket wasn’t there.

Sora scrunched his eyebrows. He was sure he put it in here. It was the only place he wouldn’t lose it. He looked in his bag, but he didn’t see anything. Then he went through the papers in the acting folder. No ticket.

_Sora: Why can’t you just believe me when I say I have it?_

_Reno: You know what, babe, you’re right. I trust you have it. See you later, honeybee! Break a leg!_

_Sora: Stop calling me babe!_

Sora ignored whatever else Reno probably said in favor of actually searching for the ticket. Even though it was Reno who gave it to him, Sora still felt bad that he had lost it. The ticket looked pretty too. He emptied his backpack and looked through it paper by paper. Still nothing. Then he checked his desk drawers and the books and papers on his desk. Still nothing. He rechecked his folder again just in case he missed it.

No ticket.

Sora frowned. What had he done with it? He wasn’t going to humiliate himself and tell Reno that he lost it, but he still a little upset.

Where was the ticket?

\---

Hayner groaned as he moved his head, trying to open his eyes. He failed at first, but then he finally managed to force them open, albeit slowly. He was in the nurse’s wing, if his white bed was anything to go by. He sniffled, and his nose burned a bit. He put a hand up to his face and found that his nose was bandaged and his mouth was no longer bleeding. He sat up, stretching his arms out.

“Oh, you’re awake,” came Seifer’s voice from beside him. Hayner didn’t jump upon hearing him, but he was surprised that Seifer was here. In fact…

“Why am I here?” Hayner asked.

“You passed out. Be happy I carried you here,” Seifer said, “You’re free to leave when your headache is gone. Nurse’s words.”

“You…carried me?” Hayner asked, “…Through campus?!”

“Relax, loser” Seifer said, “I took the driveway route. Nobody saw us. You think I want to be seen being captain save a hoe?”

Hayner didn’t entertain him with a reply. Instead, he sighed and laid back against the pillows. His headache definitely wasn’t gone, especially since Seifer was still in the room.

“Why are you still here?” Hayner asked.

“I was ordered to. Do I look like I wanted to stay here while you slept? They wanted to make sure you didn’t slip into a coma or some shit,” Seifer shrugged.

“Oh…” Hayner said, because he didn’t really know what to say, “…thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. Seriously,” Seifer said. Hayner made a noise of acknowledgement, and then the room got quiet. Hayner was expecting Seifer to leave now that he was awake, but Seifer didn’t even look like he was getting ready to go anywhere. He was staring at him, and Hayner could see that out of the corner of his eye, but he refused to pay it any more mind than necessary. He stared at the ceiling. Seifer eventually quit staring at him, sighed, and sat back in his chair.

“Hey” Seifer said, “Real talk. Why have you been avoiding me? More than usual.”

Hayner bit the inside of his lip. Was Seifer really about to bring this up? But…Seifer didn’t sound like he was insulting him. Was he genuinely just asking?

“You really want to know?” Hayner asked.

“I do, actually” Seifer said, “I don’t know about you, but I don’t have people running out my room often. Lately, it’s just been you. And it’s really weird because you keep coming yourself and then running off. Little irritating.”

Okay, Hayner didn’t expect Seifer to be that honest. They were having this kind of conversation? They really were? Hayner didn’t know why, but he was starting to wish they were back to insulting each other. He wasn’t used to Seifer just… _talking_.

“Because…”Hayner sighed, deciding the truth was best, “Because you were trying to do more than I was trying to do.”

“That’s it?” Seifer asked, scoffing. Hayner sat up and looked at him.

“What do you mean ‘that’s it’?” Hayner asked.

“You avoided me like a virus all because you got scared?” Seifer asked, and he waved it off, “You could’ve said something, loser.”

“Shut up, asshat!” Hayner said, glad they were back to insults. That he could do, “I wasn’t-…I didn’t think about that happening. What the hell was I supposed to say? Fucking weirdo.”

“You’re the weirdo” Seifer said, “First you tell me how Selphie didn’t feel right, and then you bum rush me in my own room and then run from the scene of the crime because I did what you practically engaged?”

“I’m wasn’t trying to do that!” Hayner said, his cheeks going red, “I wasn’t even supposed to be doing any of that to begin with! It’s not me! It’s just a phase!”

“You got a phase of just wanting to kiss me?” Seifer asked, and Hayner knew he was thinking he was crazy. He balled his fists.

“No, you asshole!” Hayner said, “Just…this! I don’t kiss dudes! It’s just weird right now! Don’t think anything of it!”

Hayner turned away from him, looking out the window instead. Seifer didn’t say anything for a long time, and then the insulting tone went away from his voice.

“Hayner” Seifer said, and said blond stiffened. Seifer never called him by his actual name. “Hayner, are you gay?”

“No!” Hayner almost yelled, whipping his head back around, his ears read, and his blood rushing. Seifer leaned back a bit from the sudden reaction.

“I’m not fucking gay! I just told you I don’t kiss dudes!” Hayner said.

“And yet-,”

“It’s just a phase!” Hayner cut him off harshly, “I don’t like guys! Everything’s just weird right now! But I’m not gay!”

“Calm down,” Seifer said, “I don’t care if you’re gay.”

“Did I ask if you cared? I don’t care whether you care or not” Hayner barked, “I’m not gay.”

Hayner turned away from Seifer, who sat back in his chair, thinking. He didn’t like getting into other people’s business, especially the loser currently talking to him, but even someone with three brain cells could tell what was going on.

Hayner was in denial. He was in it hard, and he was extremely angry about it.

Seifer wasn’t about to be Mother Goose and talk to Hayner about his sexuality, as that wasn’t his place nor did he feel the need to. Hayner was old enough to do that shit himself. He just didn’t want to. But if he wanted to treat this shit like a phase, then fine. Seifer was about to do something that he didn’t think he would ever do, especially with such a loser like Hayner.

“Fine” Seifer said, “It’s a phase. Sounds about right.”

“Huh?” Hayner said, turning to look back to him, his body relaxing a bit, “Really?”

“Hey, only you know what you like” Seifer said, “You say it’s a phase, then it’s a phase. Exploration phases happen. So, I’ll agree with you.” Even though what Seifer was saying about exploring sexuality was true, he wasn’t dumb enough to believe Hayner was in that stage. Hayner was gay, but Seifer would let him figure that out himself.

“Oh…” Hayner said, “Good.”

“Because I’m in a good mood, I’ll apologize for spooking you” Seifer said, walking over to the bed, “Now why don’t you stop being a pain in the ass and just enjoy it while it’s here, then?”

“I already tried that,” Hayner said, his cheeks going red.

“Yeah, and you ran off. Your fault” Seifer said, “But since I’m here, and I don’t have anyone else I’m cuffing, why don’t explore that phase of yours?”

“What?” Hayner asked. Did Seifer just offer what he thinks he just did?

“Look, I’m only doing this because I don’t got time for you to be bothering me on _my_ time,” Seifer said. Hayner didn’t really need Seifer to explain further to understand what was happening. He’s known Seifer for years, so he didn’t need him to explain everything in detail to understand what was going on. Seifer would entertain his phase until Hayner was out of it, and then they would go back to hating each other. As much as Hayner wanted to push him away and tell him to get lost…he really needed to get past this phase or else he would never be able to concentrate on anything anymore.

“You’re still an asshat,” Hayner said.

“And you’re still a loser, be grateful,” Seifer said, and he grabbed his face and kissed Hayner on his still bruised lip.

\---

This wasn’t working and Yuffie knew it.

She didn’t even know why she was continuing this. She was uncomfortable and the extensions were getting on her nerves. Tifa had gotten the truth out of her, which she hated, and now she was basically doing everything for nothing. Whatever spark had started since her new appearance must’ve fizzled and died. Leon hasn’t made any changes in his interest towards her, and it was really disheartening. And he hasn’t asked her on another date since their very first disastrous one. She knew it wasn’t the greatest but to not ask her out again? That was a little harsh for the tall brunet.

Then there was Cindy. She was still in the stupid picture. Yuffie felt like heaven was frowning at her, because she kept seeing the child everywhere. In class, at lunch, while on her runs, walking around, she couldn’t stand it! And then she saw her twice with Leon and wanted to rip off her stupid manicured nails. It just didn’t make sense! She looked just as good as Cindy now! But was it even working?

Yuffie made her way glumly to her next class, already scheduling an appointment to get rid of the bullshit she’s done to herself. As she rounded the corner, she stopped and turned back around.

Cloud, Leon, and Zack were down the hall. Normally Yuffie wouldn’t care, but she didn’t want to seem upset going to class in front of Leon. She wasn’t a weakling by any means.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure Tifa’s mom has figured out our entire wedding, and it’s quite frightening” Cloud was saying, “That’s the last time I joke about that within earshot of her mother.”

“Well, I mean, it’s not like you guys haven’t been together since the dawn of time,” Leon said, laughing.

“Oh, shut up,” Cloud said, “You’re only enjoying this because you don’t have a relationship of your own that _I_ can make fun of. I’m at a disadvantage.”

“I mean, Leon may be next,” Zack said. Yuffie felt her heart skip a beat. What? What was Zack talking about?

“Oh, and why is that?” Leon asked.

“No reason” Zack said, “I’m just making a guess. It’s definitely not me. The single life is my ideal world. Don’t got time for complications.”

“Wait until he meets the right person,” Cloud smirked.

“It’s only because the crew we got here, I’ve already friend zoned. Although, I’d bang Yuna any time,” Zack said, “But speaking of the girls, anyone else notice Yuffie look like a whole new person?”

Yuffie’s breath caught in her throat. Oh no, now they were talking about her?

“What was your first clue, Zack? The longer hair?” Cloud asked.

“Shut up” Zack said, “I wasn’t expecting it.”

“I think it looks nice” Leon said. Yuffie stood up a bit straighter. This wasn’t new but it was nice to hear him say it.

“I mean, Yuffie barely ‘dresses up’, and it’s really nice when she does. I think she looks pretty,” Leon said, “I mean, I’ve never seen her with long hair before, but I like it. And as much as she doesn’t like heels, the heeled boots actually give her height.”

“Yeah, especially because she’s always bitching about her being short,” Zack laughed.

“Tifa said she lost a bet with Kairi and had to do it. I’m actually glad she lost,” Leon said, shrugging.

Yuffie happily skipped down the opposite hallway, now in bright spirits. It looked like her gray cloud was only a mistake! Leon _did_ like her new look! Just when Yuffie was ready to throw in the towel, she finally hears a good bit of what she’s been waiting to hear from Leon. And he didn’t mention Cindy, an extra plus! She smiled to herself, and decided that her nails could use a new color. She needed to make a schedule for next week after the show. It was worth it after all.

Back down the hallway, Zack nudged Leon in the side.

“My guy, it seems like you interested,” Zack said, making Cloud laugh.

“Hey, hey, I didn’t say all that,” Leon said.

“Well, why not? I mean, I think you guys would look good together,” Cloud said. He’s thought this ever since he saw Yuffie and Leon together in one room. He was actually quite surprised that the two of them weren’t together.

“You don’t like Yuffie like that?” Zack asked.

“If you’re talking about her right now? Not really,” Leon admitted.

“You just said she looked nice,” Cloud said.

“I know, and I meant that” Leon said, “But…she’s acting weird. Remember what I told you happened on our date?”

“Oh yeah, the ninja portrait,” Cloud said, nodding.

“Yeah, and just other stuff too” Leon said, “I don’t want to say she’s gone materialistic, but she’s not the Yuffie that I’m attracted to. I don’t mind her new look, but I feel like she’s gotten a new personality with it, and it just seems…off. And if I’m allowed to be picky, I prefer her old style. She looked much happier and a lot more comfortable.”

“Aw, let her have her fun,” Zack said. He was ready to just tell Leon that Yuffie’s been crushing on him since sophomore year, but everyone decided long ago that Leon should figure that out on his own. The boy was acting pretty dense.

“I hope she’s actually having fun,” Leon said, and he meant that. Yuffie was acting weird and it wasn’t sitting well with Leon. He had asked her out on a date because he finally got the nerve to do it, but he hadn’t expected her to act like the at all. The whole new look, while not horrible, just didn’t seem like something Yuffie would hold onto for so long.

He was beginning to wonder what made her decide to do that. Was it really just bet?

\---

“Curtain in one hour!” Demyx practically yelled running down the backstage area. Everyone cheered after him as they were getting into costume and make up. The buzz backstage was electric and extremely excited. After a speed through of the script in the green room, everyone was now ready for the show to start. The cookies Sora brought only added to the already excited atmosphere. And a bunch of secret Santa gifts were also delivered today. Right now, everyone was either in their dressing rooms doing make up and costumes or in the green room just hanging out, already ready for show time.

In one of the smaller rooms sat Ventus by himself, looking at his phone, frowning.

He was waiting for his ‘break a leg’ text from Terra, which he always got on opening night of any show he did, but for some reason Terra had yet to text him. Ventus even text him earlier about nonsense just to get him to do it, and yet still he hasn’t received anything.

All day, Ventus had listened to everyone else excitedly talk about who was coming either tonight or later in the week. Riku’s dad, Sephiroth was coming tonight and then on Saturday, which had everyone excited because Sephiroth always recorded their shows and gave them copies for free, even though he wasn’t really supposed to. But he wasn’t selling them, and the kids weren’t merchandising, so it was fine. Sora was also excited because his parents were coming tonight, and while Ventus has met them on multiple occasions by this point, he was still happy that the brunet was excited to see his parents anytime they showed up. Everyone else had friends and family coming all out through the week as well, and some professors were in the audience as well.

For the very first time…Ventus felt left out.

Unfortunately, Ventus’s dad was a foster child, so he didn’t have any aunts or uncles during his childhood. It was only his mom and dad, and the friends that they had and the neighbors. But he wasn’t close enough with any of them to be considered close. It was just his dad and him, and then later on, Terra.

But his dad wasn’t coming, that was a given. A restraining order was a restraining order, even if Ventus didn’t really like the order. It felt weird.

But that only left Terra…and he wasn’t coming either.

Ventus put his phone down, deciding that Terra was going to break tradition this time. He felt his throat tighten and he pushed it down with a swallow. He was not about to cry while in make-up…but his mind wouldn’t tear itself from what was happening for the very first time.

Ventus was upset that Terra wasn’t here.

It’s never bothered him before. He understood why. Terra always had work or was doing so much schoolwork that it never worked out. Ventus understood that. And he always let Ventus talk his ear off about the show afterwards, and even came to the closing night parties. It’s just that when it came to the shows, he just didn’t have time.

But Terra had time to read The Crucible…and argue with him about Dog Sees God…

For the very first time, Ventus actually had to ask himself; _Why_ couldn’t Terra see a show?

“Knock knock, 50 minutes until curtain,” came Vanitas’s voice, knocking on the door. He saw only Ventus was in there and was about to leave him when he noticed the blond’s reflection in the mirror, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Ventus said, looking at his phone again helplessly before putting it back down. Vanitas came in and sat down next to him.

“Haven’t I told you before that you’re bad at lying?” Vanitas asked. Ventus didn’t respond, and he sighed.

“Terra’s not coming,” Ventus said.

“Um…you already knew that?” Vanitas said, unsure of why Ventus was suddenly so upset about this.

“I know” Ventus said, “But…it’s different this time. Hearing everyone else talk about the people they have coming to see them…it never bothered me before. I don’t need people coming to see me. I enjoy performing. But…I only have one person who would be coming to see me…and he never has.”

“You don’t have any relatives?” Vanitas asked. Ventus shook his head.

“My dad was a foster child. I don’t have aunts and uncles and stuff,” Ventus explained, “And my dad obviously isn’t coming. Nobody’s coming for me. It…it didn’t hurt until now.”

Vanitas wiped away a tear that Ventus hadn’t known had fallen, but he batted his hand away.

“Don’t do that,” Ventus said, “I’m wearing make-up.”

“You can redo it” Vanitas said, “And I don’t want to make you feel worse but Ventus…you know everyone’s been telling you this, right? I haven’t been here long, but I know that everyone else has talked about the whole deal with Terra not coming.”

“I just don’t understand _why_ now,” Ventus said, his voice hitching a bit, “Why is it bothering me now? Why can’t he actually see a show? I mean, this is my life, and he’s never here to see it. I know he’s busy, I’ve always known that.”

“And you’ve used that as his excuse” Vanitas sad, “And so has he. It’s okay for you to be upset about it. Especially when you don’t have anyone else expecting to see you, although that’s no longer true anyway.”

“Huh?” Ventus asked.

“I’m here to see you,” Vanitas said.

“You’re ASM, you have to be here,” Ventus said.

“I’m not talking about The Crucible” Vanitas said, “Just in general. I don’t perform onstage, no matter how bad Sora wants me to. And I get tired of looking at my twin onstage, don’t tell him I said that. So regardless if I’m ASM or managing or whatever, I’m still watching you. And when I’m not in the show, it just gives me another reason to see the show. Alright? So, you’re no longer allowed to say someone isn’t here for you. Because I'm here.”

Ventus let out the cousin of a chuckle and gave Vanitas a small smile. “You should write for Hallmark movies, you know.”

“Who got time to be that cheesy?” Vanitas asked, smirking.

“You do. You know, one would think you actually like blonds,” Ventus said.

“Smart ass,” Vanitas said. Ventus beat Vanitas to the punch though, and he leaned in and kissed him, make-up be damned. As cheesy as it was, Vanitas said exactly what Ventus had needed to hear right now. He was never upset about people not coming, but after a stressful semester so far, and his false hopes of Terra showing up, all he really needed was for someone to say something like Vanitas did. He didn’t think this issue would ever bother him, because he knew why Terra couldn’t show up, or at least he thought he did. But he could think about that after the curtain fell. Right now, all he wanted to do was kiss the boy who, for some reason, looked incredibly cute with a mic set attached to him.

_A Few Minutes Earlier:_

Riku was never more grateful for having snacks in his bag. He had no idea why, but opening night always made him extra hungry, and he had already eaten four of Sora’s snickerdoodles before he was forced to share with the others. But he had some lovely goldfish in his bag in his dressing room calling his name.

Just before he walked in, he heard a voice from inside.

“You don’t have any relatives?” Vanitas’s voice came from inside. What was Vanitas doing in their dressing room?

“My dad was a foster child. I don’t have aunts and uncles and stuff,” came Ventus’s voice, “And my dad obviously isn’t coming. Nobody’s coming for me. It…it didn’t hurt until now.”

Riku felt like he was intruding upon something, but he couldn’t force himself to walk away. It sounded like the two were having a tough conversation.

“Don’t do that,” Ventus said, “I’m wearing make-up.”

 _Don’t do what?_ Riku wondered.

“You can redo it” Vanitas said, “And I don’t want to make you feel worse but Ventus…you know everyone’s been telling you this, right? I haven’t been here long, but I know that everyone else has talked about the whole deal with Terra not coming.”

Riku opened his mouth and then closed it. So that’s what they were talking about. Terra’s no-show attitude. Wait, Ventus always told them that he didn’t mind. Was he lying?

“I just don’t understand _why_ now,” Ventus said, his voice hitching a bit, “Why is it bothering me now? Why can’t he actually see a show? I mean, this is my life, and he’s never here to see it. I know he’s busy, I’ve always known that.”

Riku always thought that that was such a shitty excuse. Riku had surgery on his nose and still went to see Sora in _Newsies_ the very next day. Terra really had no excuse. It should’ve bothered Ventus a long time ago.

“And you’ve used that as his excuse” Vanitas said, “And so has he. It’s okay for you to be upset about it. Especially when you don’t have anyone else expecting to see you, although that’s no longer true anyway.”

“Huh?” Ventus asked.

“I’m here to see you,” Vanitas said. Riku’s eyes widened. Okay…this took a turn. Riku suddenly remembered the Jenga kiss, and he began to wonder…did something happen after that? The way Vanitas just said that sure enough sounded way more sincere than it probably should’ve sounded.

“You’re ASM, you have to be here,” Ventus said.

“I’m not talking about The Crucible” Vanitas said, “Just in general. I don’t perform onstage, no matter how bad Sora wants me to. And I get tired of looking at my twin onstage, don’t tell him I said that. So regardless if I’m ASM or managing or whatever, I’m still watching you. And when I’m not in the show, it just gives me another reason to see the show. Alright? So, you’re no longer allowed to say someone isn’t here for you. Because I’m here.”

Riku opened his mouth again, but nothing came out. That was…that was deep, especially coming from someone who wants to cut Riku in half for something that happened over six months ago. Vanitas and Ventus…were they closer than Riku thought? Not that he ever thought of them exactly, but now…was Vanitas just trying to cheer him up?

Ventus let out the cousin of a chuckle“. You should write for Hallmark movies, you know.”

“Who got time to be that cheesy?” Vanitas asked.

“You do. You know, one would think you actually like blonds,” Ventus said.

“Smart ass,” Vanitas said.

Riku didn’t hear Ventus respond after that, which normally he would’ve since Vanitas just insulted him. It sounded like an inside joke, and even though Riku felt bad for intruding, he figured he might as well go all the way. He slowly crept through the door and looked at Ventus’s mirror, whose reflection he could see from where he was standing.

And his mouth dropped open.

They were kissing. The two of them were kissing. Ventus, who was in a relationship with Terra for God knows how long…was kissing someone else? And Sora’s twin, above all else?! Ventus was…was Ventus cheating?!

Before he could get caught, Riku slipped back out the door, deciding his snacks can wait. He couldn’t believe what he had just saw. He didn’t think Ventus would be one to cheat, but then again, he didn’t think he would either…but Ventus? He couldn’t wrap his mind around it. As he made his way over to Sora’s dressing room to steal snacks from his bag, a new question popped into his mind.

Did _Sora_ know?

He walked in and saw Sora sitting with Hope, both of them playing Inside Out bubble blast on their phones.

“Are you two having a competition?” Riku asked.

“Yeah. We’re both stuck on level 156, so whoever gets it first has to buy the other one lunch tomorrow,” Sora explained.

“Weirdos” Riku said, “Hey, Sora, you have fruit snacks in your bag?”

“When do I not have fruit snacks in my bag?” Sora laughed. Riku smiled and went to get said fruit snacks. “Oh yeah, hey Hope?”

“Hm?” Hope asked.

“When we were cleaning up our last scrapbook session, did you happen to see a purple rectangular piece of paper?” Sora asked. Riku paused and looked over. Purple paper?

“Not that I recall” Hope said, “Why do you ask?”

“I lost it and I’m not really sure when I lost it. But it’s important and I need it for something I don’t even know about,” Sora said.

“I’ll let you know if I see it,” Hope said.

“Thanks” Sora said, and he mumbled to himself, “Or else he’s going to annoy me to death for losing it.”

“Huh?’ Hope asked.

“I said I’m going to lose it if I don’t get past this level,” Sora said a bit louder, which was also true. He hated this level very much. Hope only laughed and continued to play. 

Riku grabbed another fruit snack and left the room without another word. He went back to his own dressing room. Vanitas was gone, and Ventus was fixing his make-up.

“How long do we have?” Ventus asked.

“Uh, I think I heard 25 last?” Riku guessed. Ventus nodded. Riku looked into his bookbag and pulled out the folder he had placed a rectangular piece of paper in. He looked at it. With its signature and gold outlining. He looked it over in his hand.

Was this the paper Sora was talking about? And if so, why did he need it?

He spent the last of their time before curtain staring at the purple paper and sneaking glances at Ventus. He didn’t know what he was more confused about. Ventus cheating, or something that may or may not belong to Sora for a mysterious purpose. What in the hell was going on?

“PLACES!”

_That’s it for this chapter! So sorry about the wait! I just got promoted at work, so it’s been a bit busy! But I’m finishing the story. I don’t do unfinished pieces! What do you guys think? A bit of overload? Is Riku going to tell? Or give Sora the ticket? Should Namine pursue Kadaj? Is Yuffie digging her own grave? Is Seifer really going to help Hayner? Next chapter, another session with Yazoo and Vanille, and Kairi has a talk with Kadaj after seeing something she doesn’t like. Also, Riku decides to apologize to Sora, but it doesn’t go as planned, why? Ventus tries an old conversation on Terra, and Pix takes a more direct approach. Stay tuned! Poof!_


	31. Warnings and Invitations

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. This fic is purely for fun!_

Thursday

“Wait, so I spin, pretend to fall out of it, and then you catch me?” Namine asked.

“I don’t think you spin, the lyrics don’t last that long. I think you just half turn and fall,” Kadaj replied. The two of them were in one of the rehearsal spaces for dance, practicing their duet that wasn’t even scheduled to make it’s debut until spring semester, but their teacher was making them practice it now, as she said it wouldn’t be ready this semester. And with what part of the song they were on, they would have to agree. The dance was to the song “As Long As You’re Mine” from Wicked the Musical.

“I’d rather that” Namine said, “Because my spotting is great and all, but I get scared purposely falling out of turns.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll catch you either way,” Kadaj said, hoping that this was the end of that conversation.

He wouldn’t say it to Namine, but things had been strange between the two of them lately. Namine wasn’t hanging out with him as much, but he had just assumed that it was because she was hanging out with her other friends, as he did as well. But he liked hanging out with her, and he kind of missed their conversations. But it wasn’t just that. Even during class, he barely got a word out of her recently, or she would pretend not to hear him. He was starting to think that he might’ve done something wrong, but he couldn’t figure out why for the life of him. Surely it couldn’t be because he didn’t want to date her even though they confessed to each other, could it? They had both agreed to it. Namine even agreed on the notion he had behind it. It appeared as though everything was cool. Was he wrong? And even if he was and Namine _did_ truly like him the way he liked her….

Well, he wouldn’t allow himself to do it. He would only hurt her.

Namine only nodded as she went to go restart the music again. Selphie was doing it but she had to run and get ready for her dinner date with a sophomore she met at a party. If Hayner wasn’t going to give her any attention, then she was going to find it from someone else. But Namine was also grateful while she was here, as she didn’t have to talk to Kadaj.

She wasn’t angry with him…per se. It wasn’t his fault that Serenity was here. But did he have to act like he was her mentor while in class too? It was like Serenity was everywhere. She was in their stretch circle, she was in their group for floor routines, and the teacher had even had Kadaj be her partner to demonstrate a lift, something Namine or Selphie could’ve done just fine, but the teacher claimed she was ‘making the freshmen feel more comfortable’. And Namine could tell that Serenity was just a bit too happy to be with Kadaj.

She was not about to say she was jealous, but she was a little peeved that Kadaj was being so…almost too nice about it. Just, how do you openly admit that you like someone, decide that the two of you shouldn’t date (hell, she agreed to it), and then end up talking to another girl? Namine knew she was assuming things, but she knew Serenity liked him and she really didn’t want to have anyone on this issue when she and Kadaj were supposedly still waiting to see if the feelings would go away. She wasn’t sure about his end, but her feelings towards him had only intensified. But she was starting to think that on Kadaj’s end that he was right, and that maybe he no longer liked her. It was probably best for both of them since Kairi disapproved of their friendship to begin with.

But that didn’t mean Namine had to like it. Especially if he was replacing her with Serenity.

Which lead Namine to a different thought. Maybe Kadaj actually did still like her, but just to see if he really liked her, he had decided to start talking to another girl.

Namine shook her head. Now _that_ was stupid! She was supposed to wait for these feelings to subside, if they ever did. Her head was telling her that Kadaj was right, and they didn’t really like each other…but what about her heart?

The music started up again and Namine got into position next to Kadaj.

This rehearsal wasn’t exactly helping either. Namine and Kadaj both knew what was happening during this song, as Namine researched the show and Kadaj had actually seen this show, which made this a whole thing a lot more awkward. Kadaj and Namine’s lack of regular conversation made the room feel heavy, and a lot of their choreography was very…intimate.

_Kiss me too fiercely, Hold me too tight_

_I need help believing you’re with me tonight_

_My wildest dreaming couldn’t not foresee_

_Lying beside you, With you wanting me_

Kadaj tried to block out the tingles he got anytime Namine touched him, which was exactly how this dance started, with her hands on both sides of his face. The entire first part is Elphaba singing to Fiyero, an entire minute and twenty-five seconds. They had to maintain eye contact for it, and they did but something still felt off, but both decided to ignore it. 

It was different while they danced. They hadn’t been partnered up for no reason. They were good at reading each other’s body language, and even when they weren’t going full out, Kadaj always matched her energy, which never seemed to have a turn off switch. Kadaj remembers the first time he danced with her. It was a jazzy duet number, but it had felt amazing. It was the first time in a long time that he felt safe dancing with a partner, and Namine grinned like a kid in the candy store when the teacher was praising them for their effortless teamwork.

_And if it turns out it’s over too fast_

_I’ll make every last moment last_

Namine went into a turn and Kadaj, even though he was supposed to be watching to mirror her next movement, Kadaj saw the diamond stud Namine had in one of her ears suddenly pop off and the back piece fell directly down, which is most likely where Namine would plant her foot when she landed. Probably a bit too hastily, Kadaj moved forward and grabbed Namine as she stopped her turn. The sudden halt made Namine topple into him and the two of them fell backwards, Kadaj taking the brunt of the fall. Both of them were fine, but Namine turned her head to face him once she got her gatherings again.

“You okay?" Kadaj asked.

“Yeah, but what were you doing?” Namine asked, a little flustered, her cheeks red, and she wasn’t sure if it was from embarrassment, confusion or the fact that she hasn’t been this close to Kadaj outside of choreography in a good while.

“Preventing you from stabbing your foot,” Kadaj said. He pointed ahead of them, and Namine turned back to look. On the floor, she could see her diamond stud across the way and the source of why Kadaj pulled her away. Her back piece was right where she was turning earlier. How was that even physically possible?

“Oh…thank you,” Namine said. Kadaj nodded even though Namine couldn’t see it.

“I wasn’t even aware you were wearing earrings,” Kadaj said.

“I normally don’t. Not when I’m dancing. I’m surprised it came out. Studs are normally fine,” Namine said.

“Probably rusted.” Kadaj said.

“Can I ask you a question though?” Namine asked.

“Hm?”

“Why didn’t you just kick it out of the way?” Namine said, and she was laughing a little. Kadaj’s cheeks went red. Seriously, why _hadn’t_ he done that?

“I like dramatics. Damsel in distress. Classic,” Kadaj said, and this time the both of them laughed. The entire time, they hadn’t gotten off the floor, and remained in their fallen position as they continued to talk, a sense of normal finally back into their conversation, and all it took was an accident.

An accident Kairi wasn’t there to witness, but what she did see was her sister in the arms of a Twilight boy, and they looked a bit too cozy. Kairi huffed angrily and walked away. She had to do something about Kadaj, and soon.

\---

Mr. Midnight meowed quietly as Sora lay on his bed, enjoying the almost quiet. He was beat and needed some rest before tonight’s show. Schoolwork, the show, and just life in general was weighing him down, but he finally had a minute to relax to himself. He glanced over at his acting folder, which lay open on his dresser, still trying to figure out how he had lost that stupid ticket. Reno had caught him in the library earlier today, and Sora had only been able to avoid the question because he didn’t have his bookbag with him at the time. He still wouldn’t tell Sora what the ticket was for, and even though he didn’t like Reno, Sora felt a little guilty. Reno actually looked excited about whatever it was that the ticket was for, and Sora didn’t like to disappoint people, even if it was Reno of all people.

Just when he was about to close his eyes and decide that a nap would do him some good, the doorbell rang. Sora groaned. He was the only one in the house so he knew he had to get it. Roxas was still in class, Vanitas was at the theater making preparations for tonight, and Axel was out doing who knows what. He begrudgingly got up from his comfy position and walked downstairs, Mr. Midnight trailing behind him, probably wanting a treat. He really did spoil him.

“Coming!” Sora called as he came down the stairs. He walked over to the door and opened it.

“Oh…hi,” Sora said, noticing that it was Riku. What was he doing here?

“Hey” Riku said, and then he raised an eyebrow, “Everything alright? You look surprised to see me.”

“Well, seeing as Axel isn’t here and you’re normally here for him, I am a bit surprised,” Sora said, which was mostly true. Vanitas hated Riku, and Roxas was neutral.

“I…I’m actually here to talk to you,” Riku said. Sora blinked. And then he looked to the side and sighed. He should’ve known this was coming. He stepped aside so Riku could come in from the cold and closed the door. Riku stood in the living room a bit awkward until Sora started walking towards the kitchen instead.

“Do you want some hot chocolate? It’s cold outside,” Sora called from the kitchen.

“Uh, sure,” Riku said, walking to the kitchen. He was a bit grateful Sora had changed location. Things didn’t go so well the last time they tried to talk in the living room. He sat down at the table as Sora went around making the hot chocolate. Mr. Midnight came into the kitchen as well, and Riku bent down to pet behind his ears.

“You want a treat Mr. Midnight?” Riku asked.

“He doesn’t need anymore. I think I’m spoiling him,” Sora said as he turned on the pot on high to heat up the milk.

“He sleeps in your bed regularly, even when you’re drunk. I think the damage has been done,” Riku chuckled.

“Well, he used to whine when he was a kitten about sleeping in his own bed. I couldn’t help it,” Sora justified.

“It’s your cat,” Riku said, surrendering the victory of the conversation. He wasn’t here to coach Sora on how to raise his cat. He had more important matters to discuss.

There was an awkward silence as both waited for the milk to warm up, and when it finally did, Sora poured it into two mugs. He grabbed two spoons and set them on the table with the mugs. As Sora grabbed marshmallows and whipped cream from the cabinet, Riku looked down at his mug and felt his heart skip a beat.

Sora has about twenty mugs that he owns, and most of them are Disney related ones, but on one occasion, he bought a Legend of Zelda mug because Riku jokingly complained about him not looking manly drinking from an Inside Out mug. It was the only mug Riku ever used from then on, and Sora’s must’ve gave him that one out of motor memory…just like that night he went to sleep in his room. Sora still did things Riku-related out of motor memory, and Riku wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or not.

He hoped for the former option.

He looked over at Sora’s mug and smirked.

“Would you like some hot chocolate with your marshmallows?” Riku asked.

“Sweets is an addiction I joyfully and willingly indulge in,” Sora said, knowing Riku already knew this. Riku shook his head and took a sip of his own hot chocolate. He liked it plain, no need for the extra calories. It was quiet for a moment as they let the moment linger a bit. Sora finally broke it.

“You said you had something to talk to me about,” Sora said, bringing them back to their cold reality. Riku sighed, putting down his mug.

“I do” Riku said, “I-,”

“Can I go first?” Sora asked. Riku swallowed his next words, a bit blind sighted.

“Um, I guess? Go ahead,” he said, a little unsure now. What was it that Sora had to say?

“I um…I wanted to apologize” Sora said. Now Riku really did blink. Wait, what was going on?

“What are you apologizing for?” Riku asked.

“My behavior” Sora said, “You were right with what you said about me and my…actions towards you when I’m intoxicated. I thought about it and you’re right, it’s not fair to you. I was giving you mixed signals and so…I’m sorry.”

Riku was actually floored right now. Not because Sora was apologizing, but because Sora was apologizing about _that_. Sora was always the one telling him not to take anything he did seriously when he was drunk, but for Sora to own up and realize that he was making things hard for Riku because of his drunkenness, well…that was a first from Sora. And Riku hadn’t expected him to do that.

“Oh…um, thanks” Riku said, “It’s fine. You were also right about me thinking too much on it.”

“Yeah, well, it’s a bit hard for me to justify that given what’s happened,” Sora said. Riku knew what he was referencing in particular, and he decided that since they were in this type of water, he might as well take a bit of a swim.

“Sora, do you really not remember kissing me?” Riku asked. Sora sipped from his mug and shook his head.

“I really don’t, but that doesn’t change the fact that it happened. You wouldn’t have…reacted the way you did if it hadn’t been true. I’m sorry for that too,” Sora said, his eyes falling to stare at the table. It’s not that he had a problem admitting he was wrong, it’s just that this was teetering on dangerous waters, with sharks he wasn’t exactly ready to deal with.

“It’s…okay,” Riku said, but he felt his heart tighten. He couldn’t figure out the clear part Sora was apologizing for; for kissing him back when he was drunk or kissing him if he no longer harbored any feelings for him, which was a big ‘if’.

“I’ll try to be better about that,” Sora said, and he heard a noise that made him look up and he gaped.

Riku was laughing.

“And what is so funny?” Sora asked.

“I’m sorry Sora but you trying to monitor yourself when you’re drunk is not a possibility in this universe,” Riku said, still laughing. Sora opened his mouth to object, but then he shut his mouth, his cheeks heating up. The nerve!

“Hey, I didn’t bother you last time!” Sora said, slightly offended, but it wasn’t lasting as Riku laughing was making him want to laugh but he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of thinking he was agreeing with him. But he was being serious! There was no point in him acknowledging his fault if he was just going to keep doing it!

The mention of that made Riku stop laughing as he suddenly remembered why he was here in the first place. That last party. Sora crying on and off. He took a breath and looked over at Sora.

“That…that was actually what I came here to apologize for” Riku said.

“For what? You didn’t do anything. It was my fault,” Sora said.

“Yazoo told me about why you were crying” Riku said, and he watched as Sora’s eyes looked away from him, both from shame and embarrassment.

“Sora, I know you were drunk when I said it the first time, but I meant what I said about how I never did anything with alcohol over anything you ever did. Even when you made me mad,” Riku repeated.

“But you-,”

“I know, I know” Riku said, “I didn’t grab the bottle because of you though. I did that…I did that because you brought up Loz. Loz makes me angry in general. But it’s really hard to explain right now. I don’t want you blaming yourself for my actions when I’m angry, past or present. Please remember that.”

Sora only nodding, “That’s…a relief.”

“And I’m sorry for confusing you too. I didn’t exactly prove that it wasn’t the case,” Riku said, sitting back, sipping his now slightly colder hot chocolate. He felt better, a lot better. Probably more so because it turns out they both had something to be sorry about. Riku wasn’t going to lie, he was a bit upset that Sora didn’t remember the kiss, but maybe it was better that way. The only issue was with Sora not remembering the kiss, that also means he can’t ask him why he kissed him, and that was a huge question Riku wanted to know. But now was not the time. This was the first time in a long time that one of their talks didn’t turn into an argument, and Riku was determined to keep it that way for now.

Sora hoped he looked calmer on the outside, because on the inside, he was a mess.

This hadn’t helped at all with his feelings. Not one bit.

It was bad enough that Riku had been here to begin with, but Riku apologizing to him, even though in Sora’s eyes he had nothing apologize for, it made him feel…way too much.

This was the Riku that he was attracted to. The one that would sit down and talk out their issues with him. The one who would acknowledge the problem and address it. This was the sweet one who attached glowing stickers on his own ceiling because Sora was afraid of the dark. This was the one who always made the hurt go away.

This was the one who, without a doubt, made Sora kiss him that night, even though he couldn’t recall the actual incident.

But this was also the same Riku that let his addiction unravel and refused rehab from his friends and family countless times. The same Riku who once shouted in Sora’s face so bad Yazoo almost hit him. The one who cheated on him after accusing him of cheating, and that still stung a bit too hard after all this time. 

Feeling that he might break down, Sora stood up first and forced himself to smile.

“Thanks for coming, Riku, but I want to get a nap in before showtime, so this is where I selfishly kick you out,” Sora said. Riku nodded, getting up and putting his mug in the sink.

“That’s fair” Riku said, “But seriously, I’m glad we had the chance to talk today. I don’t know about you, but I needed that.”

“Me too,” Sora said, and even though he meant it, his mind was occupied with his internal thoughts, and he needed Riku gone before he started choking up. He walked Riku to the door and made sure to watch his car drive off before slumping down onto the couch, his head in his hands.

He didn’t know about his drunken self, but if the urge to kiss Riku was as strong as it was just now, then no wonder he kissed him back that night.

But he couldn’t. If he got back with Riku, that would require telling him about what happened with Loz. He would single handedly unhinge Riku and he didn’t want that…but a huge part of him still wanted Riku.

Sora sat there and let the tears roll down.

What was he supposed to do?

\---

“Ashe was glaring at me today, you know. I’m holding you fully responsible for that,” Vanille said as she dropped her bag in the chair of Yazoo’s desk chair, making her presence known. Yazoo looked up from his laptop, sitting cross legged on his bed, and lifted an eyebrow.

“Since when did I become responsible for Ashe’s actions?” Yazoo asked, a smile playing on the corners of his mouth.

“The child has a beacon on you. She knows when you’ve ditched her by this point,” Vanille said.

“I didn’t ditch her” Yazoo said, “She asked me to hang out with her yesterday and I just didn’t have the time.”

“She thinks you ditched her to hang out with me,” Vanille said. But she wouldn’t exactly be lying. Yazoo did hang out with her yesterday, except it wasn’t a part of their sessions. Instead, he took her out to dinner, which Vanille hadn’t expected. It was at one of her favorite restaurants, which turned out to be one of Yazoo’s as well, Olive Garden. Vanille knew it wasn’t a date or anything, but being out with Yazoo in a normal environment felt different than when they were in his bedroom doing other things. She really couldn’t have picked a better person to lose her virginity to, and she was still looking forward to that final part, but she would be lying if she didn’t start thinking…other things.

Aside from him being impossibly handsome, Vanille was starting to like Yazoo as a person. She knew he was a bit of a gentlemen, but he really was a fine character. He liked working with kids, he had no problem helping people with their homework (unless it was computers, something he considered himself ignorant about), and his overall need to help people. Then there were the little things, like how he had three different laughs. His polite one, the one he did when he was laughing more internally at something rather than externally, and then the one when he full blown laughing, which Vanille discovered was the only time the one dimple he had could be seen. He actually did care about his hair unlike most men, and admitted that he’s probably spent more money on hair care products than he has on anything else in his life. And even though he humorously complained anytime someone called him a cat, he acted exactly like one. He could sit for hours in one spot, he woke up at the slightest movement, was a really good cuddler, and could be extremely vicious when he wanted to, as Riku claims.

Yazoo had a very calming and mature attitude about him, and Vanille liked being around it. She pitied the two girlfriends who couldn’t hack it. They were missing out on a great guy. Which actually started to make her feel a bit guilty. Although Yazoo had offered, Vanille still really only started paying him any attention because she just wanted to no longer be a virgin. Yazoo had assumed it was because she just wasn’t comfortable, and maybe it was at first, but the bigger part of Vanille knew it was mostly because she was just tired of not knowing what sex felt like. She wonders if she would’ve gone through with it the first time if Yazoo hadn’t tried to remove her clothes first. Would they be in a different situation? There was a part of her that figured maybe at the very beginning she really wasn’t ready to have sex, but she chalked it up to because it was maybe a bit too soon for it. But that didn’t change the fact that Yazoo was doing this because he believed she was uncomfortable. He didn’t know about her, Yuna and Rikku’s plan to target him to begin with.

But he didn’t need to know. After all, in the end, it was just sex. Literally. Yazoo was a good choice.

“I didn’t ditch her to hang out with you. We had a planned schedule. I was just exhausted when she asked me to hang out with her,” Yazoo said, getting up and putting his laptop on his bedside table.

“You’re not even in a show, what are you so exhausted about?” Vanille asked, laughing.

“I deal with you, that’s a whole workout,” Yazoo said, immediately dodging the hand he knew was coming when he said that. He laughed.

“I should’ve known you were going to say something slick,” Vanille said, going to hit him again. He caught her offending arm in one swift motion and pulled her towards him.

“You walked right into it,” Yazoo said, and he made of show of kicking his door shut with his foot before finally kissing her. Only one who was home was Riku and he was in the basement taking a nap before Crucible tonight. He noticed Riku had come back home in a rather good mood, but he hadn’t had the chance to ask him about it yet. He assumed it had something to do with Sora.

Vanille wrapped her arms around his neck as he maneuvered them to the bed. He actually hadn’t planned to do this today, but something inside him just wanted to kiss her so he just went with it, it’s not like she was complaining. He did have something planned today, and he supposed this would’ve happened eventually, but he first had to get to it.

He felt wandering hands on his shirt and beat Vanille to it by pulling his shirt off in that one swoop way she never mastered. He saw her roll her eyes.

“Damn showoff,” she mumbled, but he heard her anyway. Rather than make a retort, he just shut her up momentarily by recapturing her lips. He felt around her back and saw that that’s where the buttons were. He hadn’t noticed what she was wearing when she first came in, and for a moment, he was curious as to how she buttoned this up in the back by herself. Didn’t matter, he was undoing them anyway. She was working on unbuckling his belt at the same time and Yazoo made a mental note about that; she always seemed to like him undressed way before her.

“Why do you even bother to be dressed when I get here?” Vanille asked in between kisses. She let her shirt slide off.

“Because there are other people in this house who would prefer I not walk around naked,” Yazoo chuckled, kissing her neck before gently pushing her down on the bed. She was sliding the belt out of the belt loops just as he unhooked her bra and took it off. That was another thing Vanille noticed during their sessions. Yazoo kind of…went through the motions without really doing anything. Like putting his mouth on her breast. It was something Rikku had mentioned and it had occurred to Vanille that ever since they got over her weird bra thing, Yazoo has actually never done that. They would be stark naked in a matter of seconds but he never once did it, and that kind of confused Vanille. He would grab them every once in a while, but he never paid them much attention. Vanille knew her girls weren’t exactly as big as Tifa’s, but she found it a bit weird that something that a lot of guys like to do supposedly was something that Yazoo has never done. She wasn’t mad about it, but she felt a bit insulted.

It wasn’t the only thing that Yazoo ‘didn’t’ do. He never kissed her below her neck and his hands never went to her vagina. They would go up her thighs, sure, but he never actually touched her the way she would assume people do when they have sex. She was kind of trying to figure out what he was waiting for, but then she remembered how long it took her to get used to even being naked in his presence and assumed maybe he was just waiting for permission. After all, he was the one thinking she was uncomfortable. Being a gentleman as always.

When they were finally naked, Vanille was just about ready to bring it up when Yazoo spoke first.

“There’s something I want to try tonight, but I think there’s something I should confess to first,” he said.

“Confess?” Vanille asked.

“Appropriate word when you hear what it is,” Yazoo said. Vanille pulled herself to a sitting position and looked at him.

“If you’re about to tell me you’re gay-,”

“Nothing of the sort,” Yazoo said, hitting her with a pillow, “My father has four sons. Two gay, two straight. As he says, ‘he’s got the best of both worlds.’.”

“I’ll believe you for now,” Vanille chuckled. She knew Yazoo was straight, but it was still fun to mess with him. He rolled his eyes with a twinkle.

“Did Rikku tell you I stopped by looking for you on Saturday?” Yazoo asked. Vanille shook her head.

“She didn’t tell me anyone came by,” Vanille said. Yazoo put two fingers to his forehead, sighed, and went back to speaking.

“Course she didn’t” Yazoo said, “Anyway, uh…well, she told me you were there, but you were probably doing homework.”

“Why didn’t you just knock on my door then. Most likely I was doing just that?” Vanille asked. Yazoo wouldn’t meet her eyes, and for a minute, Vanille thought that he actually looked…embarrassed? Shy? Whatever it was, it looked kind of cute on a face that didn’t look like it knew what that expression was. He twirled a strand of his hair between his thumb and forefinger.

“You were doing something…” Yazoo said, finally looking at her with a bemused expression, “And I figured it was best not to disturb you. It sounded…pretty intense.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Vanille said, trying to rack her brain as to what he was referring to. She really didn’t. Yuna, Rikku and Paine have walked in on her doing all kinds of things. Yoga, dance routines, changing clothes, putting lotion on her naked body, lots of things. She couldn’t even think of what he would’ve heard that would make him decide to leave her be. The only thing that she’s ever been careful about was-

As soon as the realization hit her, Vanille gasped, covering her face with her hands. She could feel her face heating up by a thousand degrees as it dawned on her what had happened.

Masturbating.

He had heard her pleasuring herself.

“Oh…my…lord,” Vanille said into her hands. She couldn’t even look at him right now. She was beyond embarrassed. Seriously?! Out of all things for him to discover!? And like that!? Vanille couldn’t even look at him, her cheeks were burning so bad. The worst part was she couldn’t even figure out if she said anything embarrassing. Or worse… if she was listening to the recording of Cloud and Tifa!

“Oh…my…lord,” Vanille said again, a bit softer. Yazoo smirked and shook his head.

“Vanille, it’s okay,” Yazoo said. He wanted to feel bad for her, but he was highly amused right now. Seeing as he’s seen her naked, she shouldn’t be this embarrassed about this.

“It is not!” Vanille said, suddenly whipping her hands from her face, “I can’t even…! I don’t believe this…did you hear anything else?” Vanille was about to die right on spot if he says he heard another voice. Tifa wasn’t exactly quiet in that video.

“No, it was just you. I didn’t hear anything else?” Yazoo said, raising an eyebrow. Was he supposed to hear something else?

“Oh thank God” Vanille relaxed for only a second, and then she gaped, “Wait a minute, you were listening?!”

“Something tells me I shouldn’t have said anything,” Yazoo said, although he was trying so hard not to laugh. Vanille pushed at his bare arm.

“I don’t believe this!” Vanille said, turning away from him, running a hand down her face, “Only me…only me.” Vanille was smiling only because she didn’t know what else to do. She was grateful that at least he didn’t hear the recording but the fact that he heard her at all…how was she supposed to look at him right now?

She felt movement on the bed and suddenly Yazoo’s chin was resting on her shoulder.

“You okay?” Yazoo asked, and Vanille could feel the grin on his face. It made the corners of her mouth twitch, but she refused to amuse him further. He was having too much fun.

“Shut up, I don’t believe you,” Vanille said. The red was finally retreating from her cheeks, but she couldn’t look at him still. He placed his hand on her free shoulder reassuringly.

“Vanille, I only brought it up because one, I would like to apologize for listening” Yazoo said, but Vanille had a sneaking suspicion that he wasn’t that sorry, “And two…I would like to offer my assistance.”

Vanille blinked, and then she finally turned back to him, “Assistance?”

“I’m conceited so I’ll toot my horn and say that I can make you feel better than your fingers,” Yazoo stated, and the way his eyes intensified when he said that made Vanille’s throat go dry. She was just thinking about how Yazoo wouldn’t even kiss her breast, and suddenly he was asking to finger her? That was unexpected.

And completely welcomed.

Thinking about the fantasy she had in her bedroom, she grinned.

“I’m okay with that,” Vanille said. Yazoo didn’t show it, but he sort of expected her to hesitate a little, what with the bra situation and the first time she was fully undressed, he didn’t think that she was going to be okay with that that quickly. But he supposed that was a good thing. At least that meant she was a lot more comfortable than he thought.

“I have one request though,” Vanille said. Yazoo cocked his head to the side, a strand of hair falling in front of his face.

“I’m listening,” he said. 

\---

Kadaj was struggling to finish his assignment. He didn’t think choreographing a kids dance would be so hard. It didn’t look that hard, but realizing kids had to follow after him is what made him realize how difficult this was. And it was a song from Bubble Guppies, which he’s never watched.

Just as he was about to watch a few episodes, there was a knock on his door. He paused the music on his laptop and looked through the peephole.

It was Kairi.

Kadaj opened the door.

“Uh, hey,” Kadaj said.

“I won’t be long” Kairi said, “Look, Kadaj, I don’t like to meddle in my sister’s business because she’s her own person, but I feel like it’s necessary this time.”

“Okay?” Kadaj asked more than said.

“I’m talking about you,” Kairi said, “Kadaj, I don’t think you’re good for my sister. Nothing against you personally, but I don’t trust my sister with you outside of you guys dancing.”

“Kairi, forgive me, but you know there’s nothing going on between Namine and I, right?” Kadaj asked. Kairi rolled her eyes.

“Kadaj, please don’t lie to me. I saw you guys in the dance studio earlier today and you guys were on the floor sitting on each other.”

“We fell,” Kadaj said.

“Well, you weren’t so keen on getting back up,” Kairi said, crossing her arms.

“Kairi-,”

“Kadaj, do you like Namine? More than a friend?” Kairi asked. Kadaj opened his mouth to reply but then he closed it. He wasn’t even sure what to say. He did, but he felt like it was conditioned, but he wasn’t stupid enough to tell her that. But he couldn’t lie to her either, lest she find out the truth from Namine, who would probably never lie to her sister. His dad always said the truth was the best option, so Kadaj figured he might as well come out with it.

“Yes, I do” Kadaj said, “But I wouldn’t-,”

“Pursue it? Yeah, don’t,” Kairi said.

“Kairi, why do you hate my family so much? Riku, I can kind of understand, but I didn’t do anything,” Kadaj said. _At least not to Namine. But that’s what I’m trying to prevent._

“If you have to ask, then ask your stupid brothers,” Kairi said, a bit more anger in her voice than necessary. With that, she took off down the hallway. Kadaj looked out after her, more confused than ever.

What the hell was she talking about?

\---

“Thanks, Ax!” Ventus said as he got out the car. Axel nodded and drove off, Roxas and Hope singing some BTS song in the car as they left. Ventus smiled as he walked up to his front step. He will never understand how Axel handles anything Roxas and Sora do together. But then again, when he and Sora are both drunk, it’s just straight chaos, so he’s probably used to it.

He went inside, and closed the door as he took off his shoes.

“Terra? I’m back!” Ventus called. It was almost 11pm, but Ventus assumed Terra was still up doing some schoolwork. That boy didn’t know the word ‘bedtime’.

“Hey, babe!” Terra called from upstairs, “If you’re hungry, there’s leftover pasta in the fridge.”

Ventus only nodded, but he wasn’t hungry so he would just eat it tomorrow. He went upstairs and found Terra at his desk, glasses on, hair up in a ponytail, typing away at whatever assignment he was doing. Ventus grinned. He loved it when Terra wore his glasses. He always thought he looked so cute. He put his bag down in the corner and went over, leaning over Terra’s shoulder, him sitting down the only time he’s taller than him.

“Is this still homework?” Ventus asked.

“The last of a project actually, but it is for class,” Terra said. Ventus gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, resting his head on his shoulder. Terra smiled and patted his head with his free hand.

“How are the shows coming along? Did the schools like it?” Terra asked.

“Yeah, but at first they tried to act like they weren’t interested. You know how those middle school kids are. But Yuffie definitely freaked them out during the court scene when she did that back bend,” Ventus said. He planted another kiss on Terra’s cheek, “Do you have to finish this tonight?”

“No. It’s not due until the Tuesday after next,” Terra said. Ventus nodded, biting his lip. He knew what he wanted to say right now, but he was still trying to prepare for it. He looked over at Terra’s planner.

“Our anniversary is coming up,” Ventus said.

“November 10th, I know” Terra said, and he finally looked over at his boyfriend, “You have special requests?”

“Um…,” Ventus trailed off, “Well, I have one…but it would be before our anniversary.”

“Oh?” Terra asked, turning back to the screen, “Something that requires time to deliver is what I’m hearing.”

“Not…not exactly,” Ventus said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

“Well, what is it?” Terra asked. Ventus took a glance at Terra’s planner. Sunday. Halloween. The last day of the month. Closing show night of The Crucible.

And Terra’s day off.

Ventus leaned away from Terra as he took a breath before replying. “The Crucible’s last show is on Halloween…I’d figured maybe you can come see it since you’re not working that day,” Ventus said. There. He said it. It was out in the open. He hasn’t said this sentence in God knows how long.

Terra didn’t even freeze in his typing. He was quiet for a moment, but he didn’t stop what he was doing.

“Terra?” Ventus asked, thinking maybe he hadn’t heard him.

“Ventus, I literally save Halloween to get stuff done while everyone is out. And I’m actually behind right now,” Terra said. Ventus quirked an eyebrow? Terra? Behind on work?

“How?” Ventus asked.

“I skipped a project by accident and so now I can’t even attempt it until I finish the prior two. It set me behind a bit,” Terra said.

“But Terra, you’re not working that day,” Ventus said.

“It’s closing night, isn’t it? I’m coming to the cast party,” Terra said.

“But Terra, since you’re off, why don’t you just come to the show? That way, I won’t have to interrupt you while you’re doing something. We can leave straight from the theater,” Ventus said.

“You guys never leave straight after. You have to put costumes away, finish the Secret Santa you guys do, clean up the dressing rooms, take down the set, and everything else. I would literally be sitting there waiting for you when I could be doing something productive,” Terra said. Ventus crossed his arms, annoyed.

“So, watching me isn’t productive either?” Ventus asked. Terra knew he was upset now, and he sighed and finally turned away from his laptop to find the blond standing behind him glaring at him. He took off his glasses.

“I didn’t mean it like that and you know it,” Terra said.

“Sounds like the same thing,” Ventus said, “Terra, it’s literally one show. And if you do everything you have to do now, then you can come see the show.”

“Babe, that’s three days. With classes and work, even _I_ can’t work that fast,” Terra chuckled, but Ventus didn’t find any of this amusing.

“Terra, come on!” Ventus said.

“Ven, why is this suddenly being brought up?” Terra asked, “You know I’m never available at show times. We’ve discussed this. Remember I tried to go my sophomore year and it never worked out? We’ve been through this.”

“But that’s because you were working! You’re not working this time! It’s just schoolwork! Your teachers know you’re a diligent student. I’m sure they’ll be fine if you miss a deadline every once in the while. Nobody’s perfect” Ventus said, “Can’t you come as a gift to me for our anniversary?”

Terra smirked, but Ventus sighed, “Babe, I don’t think that’s how it works.”

“This isn’t funny, Terra, I’m serious,” Ventus whined, but the fight was already leaving him. He knew this was going to happen. He knew Terra would object to coming if he had even one appointment to go to. But he just didn’t see what the big deal was. It was one show. And a Sunday show at that, which meant he could work the rest of the afternoon until the party. Why couldn’t he just come once? For him?

Terra reached over and grabbed his planner. He held it out towards Ventus, who grabbed it and looked at it. It looked like a damn map of regions with how much Terra had written in it. Even Ventus’s own planner wasn’t so full, and he was swamped with work right now. The day slot for Halloween was definitely filled to the brim, and all it did was make Ventus whine.

“Terra-,”

“Ventus, I can’t go baby. I’m sorry,” Terra said.

“No, you’re not,” Ventus mumbled. Terra got up and went to hug him but Ventus turned away from him.

“Yes, I am” Terra said, and he wrapped his arms around the blond anyway. He kissed the top of his head, “Come on, don’t be upset, please. You know I can’t go. I’ll go crazy if I can’t get any of this done. It’s like when you get stressed when you don’t know your music if you’re too far in rehearsal. I hate having things to do and not enough time.”

Ventus didn’t respond, only huffing in response.

“Ven, I’m really sorry” Terra continued, “But, hey I know the story of this one. So, it’s not like I’m missing anything. And it’s not a musical, so I won’t be missing your oh so lovely voice. But I am sorry that I can’t make it. But you know how it is. Please don’t be upset, I hate when you’re upset.”

Ventus still didn’t respond. He was biting his lip, because he knew if he said something he would probably cry. He can’t believe he actually tried this. He actually thought maybe this would be different. Terra knew the show, he knew what role he had, and he was OFF on Sunday. And yet…he was met with the same response.

“Ventus, it’s not like I enjoy saying no-,”

“I got it,” Ventus said, rudely cutting him off. Terra, knowing he was fully upset, walked in front of him, and crouched slightly so he could be at eye level with him.

“Is there anything I can do right now so you’ll stop pouting? I hate it when you’re mad at me,” Terra said. Ventus thought about this. He really did. He knew by this point that asking Terra to see the show was pointless. But that’s not what hurt him. What hurt him was what Terra had said.

_It’s not like I’m missing anything._

That…hurt. It hurt a lot more than Ventus anticipated, not that he was expecting Terra to say that, but the fact that he did…it really did hurt. But he knew better than to continue to beg Terra to come see The Crucible.

“Ventus-,”

“The medicine,” Ventus suddenly said.

“Huh?” Terra asked.

“That new medication. I don’t want to take it. I don’t need it,” Ventus decided. He realized he had to pick his battles, and his chest was already burning from losing the most recent one. Terra looked like he was about object to that, but the look in his eyes made Terra relent.

“We can do that” Terra said, and he smiled. He gave Ventus a quick kiss before going back to his work. Ventus just kind of stared at him for a while, but then he went to go take a shower.

In the shower was when he let himself cry.

_It’s not like I’m missing anything._

Terra has said things during fights that have upset Ventus, and this wasn’t even really a fight, but Ventus wiped at his wet face as he let the water hit him and wash the tears down the drain. He didn’t even know why he was crying about this. He already cried about this on opening night, but hearing Terra just reject even the idea of coming on his day off was what made Ventus’s shoulders shake.

_It’s not like I’m missing anything._

_I’m still watching you. And when I’m not in the show, it just gives me another reason to see the show. Alright? So, you’re no longer allowed to say someone isn’t here for you. Because I'm here._

Ventus had forgotten about that. Vanitas had told him that he would be watching him. Even though it shouldn’t have mattered that much to him, remembering Vanitas’s words did calm him down. He also unintentionally remembered their make out session in his dressing room, and he felt his ears go red. This was _definitely_ not the time to be thinking about that. But it made him smile a bit to himself, remembering what Vanitas looked like with a mic set attached to him. It really was cute in a way he couldn’t understand.

By the time he was finished (Ventus took forever long showers), Terra was getting into bed.

“You finished already?” Ventus asked.

“No, but I realized once I wrote the same sentence three times that I probably should call it a night,” Terra said, and he actually sounded a bit disappointed. Ventus plugged his phone in for the night, set his alarm, and climbed into bed as Terra turned off the light on his side of the room. Just as Ventus got comfy enough to lay down, Terra pulled him over to his chest, kissing the back of his neck.

“Terra, I’m not in the mood,” Ventus said.

“Come on, we’ll call it a middle show celebration,” Terra said.

“Terra, I have a morning show tomorrow. I can’t,” Ventus said. While it was true, he really didn’t want to have sex anyway. He was still upset with Terra, even though he should’ve known that this was how that conversation was going to end up.

Also, he was still thinking about kissing Vanitas in the dressing room.

\---

Vanitas hit send on his email, sending out the show report for the night. Only mishap was someone tripping a light cord so one of the lights went out, but other than that, there were no problems. He was ready to hit the hay, deciding that he could just take a shower in the morning.

He couldn’t wait until he was stage manager for the next show. Aerith was sweet and everything, but she was too much of a pushover, and Vanitas felt like they listened more to him than they did her, and he was only the assistant stage manager.

He and Sora’s had shown up for tonight’s show, and they just now got back home from eating dinner with them. Vanitas had invited Ventus to come with them, but Ventus insisted that he needed to go home, which Vanitas found kind of dumb.

Ever since he told Ventus about him seeing his shows, Ventus seemed in such a better mood, and it definitely showed onstage. He knew Ventus didn’t need people watching him, but everyone at some point wanted to perform and have someone close to them at least see it. And Terra sure wasn’t going to be there to provide that sort of comfort. Although Vanitas didn’t like seeing Ventus upset, he was a bit relieved that Ventus was finally starting to see what everyone else was seeing. Terra never showing up to a show was problematic, no matter how much Ventus claimed that he didn’t care. And it turned out to be the case, so in the end, it was more of just pent up frustration from what Vanitas could see. He really wanted Ventus to see Terra for the ass that he was and leave him, but Terra just had this…this _hold_ on him, and it made absolutely no sense to Vanitas. He knew Terra took care of him when he was hurt and everything, but why did Ventus think that justified anything he did beyond that?

Vanitas didn’t have time to think anymore on it before his phone started ringing. He didn’t recognize the caller ID and laughed. He always loved practicing his Spanish by speaking it to whoever was on the other line. He slid the phone to answer and put it on speaker since he was currently getting undressed.

“Hola?” Vanitas said to the phone.

“Hola? How come you’ve never spoken Spanish to me? You sound incredibly sexy.”

The smile on Vanitas’s face dropped and he felt his skin prickle. 

Pix.

“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?” Vanitas asked, anger shaking in his voice.

“Um, calling you? You didn’t like me texting you, so I figured maybe it was because you wanted to hear my voice,” Pix said lovingly into the phone.

“No, I don’t want to hear your fucking voice! I don’t want to hear anything from you! Who said you could call me!?” Vanitas yelled into the phone. He didn’t care who he woke up right now, he was furious.

“Why are you shouting, Vanny? I know it’s late over there,” Pix said, and Vanitas could practically see him rolling his eyes.

“Fuck off, Pix! I’m serious! You’ve caused enough trouble for me!” Vanitas snarled.

“Vanny, you love trouble. Remember the pier? I don’t know about you, but I quite enjoyed our time there,” Pix said.

“What are you talking about!? Stop fucking talking to me! Don’t _ever_ fucking call me again, do you understand me? NOT EVER!” Vanitas shouted. He slid his phone to ‘end call’ and had to refrain from throwing his phone at the wall. He was shaking and he closed his eyes and counted to ten three times over. When he finally calmed down, he took a deep breath, opened his eyes and turned to grab his clothes off the floor.

And found Sora staring at him from the door.

His mouth was slightly open, but Vanitas could tell that he was concerned, and he didn’t like it. It wasn’t often Sora saw his twin lose his cool like that, and Vanitas was regretting even entertaining Pix that long.

“Um, Vanitas…are you okay?” Sora asked. Vanitas swallowed.

“I’m fine,” Vanitas said.

“Who was that on the phone? You were shouting,” Sora said. Vanitas shook his head.

“Nobody important. I just lost my temper over dumb stuff, it’s fine,” Vanitas said. He knew Sora didn’t believe him, hell, he didn’t even believe himself. His voice wasn’t even steady. There was a long silence between them. Sora bit his lip.

“Vanitas…was that Pix?” Sora asked. Vanitas wasn’t quick enough to hide his reaction, and he looked away from Sora once he knew that he wasn’t fast enough.

“Vanitas-,”

“Sora, please” Vanitas said, “I’m tired and I want to go to bed.”

“But you said you would tell me about-,”

“Sora, please,” Vanitas said, and Sora paused. The tone in Vanitas’s voice wasn’t mean, it was…it was almost pleading, and Vanitas never…he never begged for anything. That made Sora worry but he decided to concede to Vanitas’s wishes.

“Go-goodnight, then,” Sora said.

“Night, Sora,” Vanitas said, and he closed his door before Sora could say anything else. Sora stood outside his twin’s door until he saw the light turn off before going into his own room. He immediately went to his own room and opened his laptop. Pix had emailed him earlier, but he hadn’t had the chance to read it.

_Dear Sora,_

_Yeah, I messed up by accident. See, I love alcohol, it’s like my second favorite thing in the world, next to Jason Momoa because HELLO HE FINE! Anyways, I was hanging out with my boo (my boyfriend, not Vanitas) and we got to talking about different types of kissing. And then I said “you know who’s a good kisser? Vanitas. I mean he just knows what he’s doing.” So of course, my boyfriend immediately text Vanitas about it, and I guess the two of them found some even ground, because they didn’t fight or anything, although Vanitas was angry at me for some reason the day after._

_But whatevers. We continued our relationship, and I think it was Bri or somebody who found out I had a crush on Vanitas. She tried to tell me that you know, I shouldn’t pursue him and how I was ruining my relationship with my own boyfriend (his name was Alex, by the way), but like I totally lied and told her that I wasn’t interested in Vanitas, but that was just to get her off my back. And besides, have you tried saying no to your brother? He doesn’t take it very well, which is also very very hot if I say so myself. I felt a little guilty about lying to Bri, but come on, I knew what I was doing. And Vanitas didn’t like my boyfriend anyway._

_Sincerely,_

_Pix_

Sora stared at the screen, a dread pushing up in his throat. A friend telling them not to get involved with each other? Didn’t Sora just have that type of conversation with Ventus? Ventus told him that he wasn’t going to pursue Vanitas, and he said that he had set things straight with Vanitas.

Did he…could it be that he possibly lied?

Sora didn’t want to think about that. He couldn’t have…but Pix’s emails were worrying him. Vanitas didn’t like Alex…Vanitas doesn’t like Terra. Pix said their first kiss was by accident…Vanitas kissed Ventus by accident during Jenga, the first day they met. And Vanitas didn’t like being told no, he never did…but if Ventus told him no…

Sora slammed down his laptop. No. That wasn’t happening. He was thinking too hard. Ventus already told Vanitas not to pursue him. He told Sora that he loved Terra.

But Vanitas’s comments that were making Ventus blush.

Them being alone at odd intervals.

Seeing them go outside by themselves during the last party.

Vanitas telling him that ‘you can bring a horse to water’…

Sora petted Mr. Midnight as his brain was running a mile a minute.

Ventus and Vanitas weren’t doing anything…right?

_Okay, that’s it for this chapter! I know it’s been a while, I’m so sorry! I got distracted with everything going on in this damn country and then I just didn’t find the time to write. But I’m finishing the story. I don’t unfinished work. Hope it was worth the wait! Next chapter, a continuation of what exactly went down with Yazoo and Vanille. Are they catching feelings for each other? Any guesses on what’s Kairi’s deal with the Twilight boys? What should Sora do? Next chapter is Halloween, which also means closing cast party! What chaos ensues when you get a drunk Sora, a drunk Ventus, AND a drunk Vanitas all under one roof? Add some unwanted guests, a game of Musical Chairs, and some extremely bad timing. Stay tuned! Poof!_


	32. Slip of a Word

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. This fic is purely for fun._

_Thursday_

_Vanille’s ears were red by the time she finished, but she had finished telling him about it. She didn’t really know what reaction to expect from Yazoo, but his face wasn’t confused or disgusted, so she figured that was a good sign. He chanced a small smile at her._

_“I have to say, I’m quite flattered” Yazoo said, “That’s actually the first time someone’s told me they thought about me while doing that.”_

_“You mean to tell me Ashe hasn’t told you a single fantasy that’s included you?” Vanille asked before she could stop herself._

_“Ashe has never told me a single fantasy at all, because I’ve been very careful in not steering us towards that type of conversation, and I plan to keep it that way,” Yazoo said, and even though there was humor in his eyes, Vanille had a feeling that he was a bit more serious than he was letting on._

_“I’m sure she has,” Vanille said, laughing a bit._

_“And that, young lady, is enough talk about Ashe,” Yazoo said, and he leaned over further to connect their lips. Vanille made a mental note to do the exact opposite next time if that was going to get him to kiss her. He licked her lips, and she opened her mouth, frenching as he pulled her closer until their chests were touching. This wasn’t new to either one of them, but Vanille still felt her body heat up when it happened._

_One of Yazoo’s hands were in her hair, holding her captive for him to torture her mouth as he pleased, but his other hand started on another journey. At first, it was making tiny circles on her shoulder, then gliding down her arm and sliding around to place a hand on her waist. Vanille was very aware of what he was doing, and since she knew where it was going this time, she couldn’t stop her heart from beginning to speed up. His hand sort of stopped there, drumming his fingers on her skin, squeezing every so often, which made her giggle at one point because it was ticklish. She realized that her hands weren’t doing anything, and so to encourage him, she trailed her own hand down his traveling arm, and tried to move his hand lower. She felt him chuckle against her lips._

_“Patience is a virtue,” he said, stroking the back of her neck with the arm she was laying on._

_“Who said I was virtuous?” Vanille asked, matching his coyness with her own. He rolled his eyes and kissed her nose._

_“Touché,” he said. She kind of already missed his lips attached to hers, so she ended the conversation by locking lips with him again. She knew her lips were going to be swollen by the end of this, but she didn’t care._

_Yazoo’s hand continued lower, and he brushed just over where her legs met in the middle and Vanille felt herself get warm, really warm. Almost achingly slow, his fingers dipped in between her legs but not onto her lower lips. He pulled slightly, and Vanille realized that he was trying to open her legs. Why hadn’t she already done that?_

_Instead of doing it manually, she just lost herself in the Yazoo’s kisses, letting him spread her legs as wide as he wanted. He still didn’t touch her where she really wanted him to, but he was definitely teasing her. His hand running up and down the inside her thigh. It shouldn’t have felt as good as it did, and Vanille realized with a blush that she was…wet. She was wet and he hasn’t even touched her there yet! How embarrassing was that!?_

_Yazoo finally left her upper lips for air and instead started trailing kisses down her neck._

_“You good?” he asked. Vanille nodded before remembering he couldn’t see it and then let out a quiet hum in approval. She honestly didn’t know what he was waiting for, and she was just about to ask him why he was having more fun caressing her inner thigh than where he was supposed to be-_

_Vanille gasped loudly, louder than she anticipated, when Yazoo’s whole hand swiped up her vagina on his way back up her thigh. He went back down the same way and she had a very strong urge to close her legs on instinct, but she was **so not doing that!** He did it again and she bit her lip, muffling what she knew was a moan. There was no way she was going to be moaning already and he hasn’t even truly started. _

_Yazoo paused for a moment, almost seeming confused, before he smirked to himself and looked at her, which made her cheeks burn up._

_“You’re already wet,” Yazoo said._

_“Healthy circulation, sue me,” Vanille said, trying to be coy but it so wasn’t working. She couldn’t take the way he was staring at her, finally seeing the lust she wanted from the first time (even though she bailed) swirling inside those piercing cat eyes. His only response was a chuckle before sticking his tongue back in her mouth._

_He did two more full hand up and downs before splitting them and pushing his fingers between her folds, almost coating her in her own moisture. When two of his fingers finally, **finally** , rubbed over her nub, she gasped and jumped at bit at the new feeling. Something felt different and little…exposing about someone else’s fingers touching her down there versus her own. But he didn’t give her time to think about that, those same two fingers gliding back down and coming back up, swirling his fingers around her before starting again. _

_Vanille couldn’t even focus on kissing him anymore, and instead let him play games with her neck as she focused on not closing her legs, her jerking motions almost making her do so. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the familiar yet also new sensations to her body. He wasn’t even moving his fingers quickly and she was breathing way too heavily for them to only be at this stage. But his fingers felt **amazing**. _

_As if reading her mind, he did speed up, literally just focusing on her clit, and Vanille moaned out loud this time, the action sneaking up on her so fast, she covered her mouth in surprise. Yazoo saw this, and removed her hand, kissing the top of her knuckles._

_“You already know I’m not going to let you do that, right?” he asked, although she wasn’t really in a position to reply, her eyes closed and she was moving beneath him, both trying to get away from his fingers but also pushing herself to him. He grinned. He nipped at her ear and she decided to be just a tad brave with a request. Something she’s never even done to herself._

_“Y-you can-oh fuck,” Vanille breathed, almost forgetting what she was about to say._

_“Hm?” Yazoo asked against her cheek, as if he wasn’t fully aware of why she hadn’t finished that sentence. But he did want to know what she wanted, so he slowed his ministrations. Vanille groaned and he wasn’t sure if he had made it worse or not, both in good ways._

_“You can” Vanille said, “You can put your fingers…inside.” She could feel her face flaming, but she realized that she really wanted him to do it. She’s never fingered herself, but she trusted Yazoo enough to try and experience it this time. Yazoo quirked an eyebrow up at her._

_He wasn’t planning on doing that initially. She’s never done it to herself, so he was just going to make her cum without putting his fingers inside. Besides, it would probably hurt and that’s definitely not what he was trying to do._

_“You sure?” Yazoo asked, just to clarify, his ministrations almost stopping. Vanille nodded._

_“It might hurt.”_

_“I-…I’m aware” Vanille said, swallowing, “But…I trust you so…it’s okay.” Yazoo kissed her again, but it was quick and more of a reassurance than anything. This wasn’t part of his plan, but if she really wanted to do that then he would oblige._

_“You probably already know this but try to relax, okay?” he asked. She nodded. She knew that much, and just so he wouldn’t ask anymore questions, she pulled his head back down and kissed him, thrusting her hips up slightly, a very clear gesture for him to get on with it._

_Just to tease her, he quickened his pace back to what he was originally doing rather rapidly, and he caught her whine in his mouth. Now he was actually glad that she already really wet so it would provide some type of lubrication for her, which was the first reason why he hadn’t planned on doing that anyway. He spread her legs a bit wider, and then replaced where his two fingers were on her nub with his thumb, which Vanille found slightly worse because it still felt **so good**._

_She felt goosebumps when she felt one his fingers at her entrance, not exactly going in, but almost letting her get used to the sensation of something being there. The kisses suddenly changed. They went from lustful to…to something a little deeper. Vanille hadn’t expected it, and she felt her heart race a bit at the change in it. It was weird to notice something change in the middle of a kiss, when normally it would be from sweet to urgent or something else novels liked to describe it as. But it wasn’t urgent, it was just…something else, and it made her heart shutter in a way she hadn’t realized it could._

_Slowly, he pushed a finger in, and Vanille felt a little funny at something going inside her, but then her face scrunched up and she cringed as Yazoo’s finger was second knuckle deep. She sucked in a breath, feeling a pinch. She knew the whole ‘hymen popping’ wasn’t a thing, but it sure felt like the truth right now, and Yazoo had elegant but long fingers. Hearing her discomfort, he released her lips and searched her eyes, which was a slight relief for Vanille from those kisses that were doing weird things to her._

_“You okay?” Yazoo asked. Vanille nodded, though her face was showing the opposite._

_“I’m fine” Vanille said, conjuring a small smile, “It’s just…just a finger.”_

_“You sure? I can stop,” Yazoo said, already prepared to do just that. Vanille shook her head quickly._

_“No, no” she said, “I want this. I’m fine.”_

_Yazoo wasn’t completely convinced, and just to distract him from her own slight distress, she smiled smugly and trailed a hand down his hair before giving it a very obvious pull. She saw the shift from concern to lust quickly happen in Yazoo’s eyes and she laughed._

_“That’s the last time I worry about you,” he said, and he bit her lip as he slid his finger in all the way to the junction where his finger and hand met. She gasped and cringed slightly at the sting, but Yazoo slowly slid his finger halfway out before going forward again._

_It took a few strokes, but eventually the sting numbed away, and he started moving his thumb back across her clit, and Vanille’s tiny whimpers turned into breathy moans. She actually…really liked the feeling of his finger inside her. It felt weird at first, but now it just felt **good**. He was going too slow for her though, and she tightened the grip she had on his hair as a message. Her reward was almost automatic, as he quickened his pace, and she closed her eyes and moaned rather loudly as she felt the sensation tingle all the way down to her toes. _

_She didn’t even feel when he entered a second finger, and only noticed when she felt him scissor her and run a third finger up her middle. Vanille broke the kiss and downright moaned. She didn’t even know he could **do** that! Yazoo shifted to her side, his fingers still sliding in and out of her, and Vanille opened her eyes and both was amazed but also wish she hadn’t. _

_It was her fantasy come to life. Her lying flat on her back with her legs spread open, and Yazoo on her side, one hand in her hair directing her head where he wanted it, and his other hand playing with her below. She tightened around his fingers, the visual alone coiling the knot in her stomach tighter. She was jerking and half consciously thrusting herself on his fingers. Yazoo could feel her tightening around his fingers, and he grinned._

_“You close?” Yazoo asked, and Vanille nodded fiercely. God, what were his fingers doing to her?! And his voice definitely wasn’t helping!_

_“How close?” he asked like the smart ass he was._

_“E-enough for you to n-ot be asking!” Vanille forced out, one of her hands gripping the pillow she was lying on. She was so wet that she could hear his fingers going in and out, and that turned her on more than she was willing to admit. She didn’t even know she was saying his name mixed in with the moans, her hand in his hair going from slack to tight repeatedly as her orgasm drew closer._

_Vanille suddenly realized something was touching the side of her hip. At first, she thought it was the covers, until she realized that they weren’t under the covers, which made a rather erotic shudder coarse through her body. She hadn’t expected to be turned on by that realization. Then she remembered that she wasn’t the only one naked and if she had opened her eyes, then they would’ve been wide._

_It’s was Yazoo’s cock. It was pressing against her._

_Vanille was going to ask if he was aware of it, but then she thought of something better. She didn’t need to be the only one who got off tonight. Besides, his cock was the next thing that would be inside her at some point in time, so she might as well. She snaked a hand between them as he kissed her, but unexpectedly, Yazoo must’ve known where she was going, for the hand in her hair suddenly reached down and grabbed hers before she could touch him._

_“I don’t recall giving you permission to touch that, young lady,” Yazoo said, and his fingers left her walls to rub over her nub repeatedly. Vanille surrendered for only a second before responding._

_“T-oh! That’s so unfair!” Vanille whined._

_“Who ever said I was fair?” Yazoo asked, his fingers sliding back into her. He kept her hand in his own as his sped up, his fingers now pushing in and out rapidly. Her moans got louder, and she was starting to arch off the bed slightly. She couldn’t even moan anymore, it felt so good._

_“You didn’t answer me, but I’ll let it go this time,” Yazoo said. He knew Vanille was on the tip of her orgasm, so he kissed her with a lot more passion than he normally did, placed his palm against her vagina as he continued fingering her, and his thumb pressed down, hard, on her clit._

_That did her in._

_“Oh, fuck!”_

_Vanille moaned so loud it was almost akin to a whine, and her hand in his hair had grabbed his shoulder, sinking her fingernails into his skin. Her entire body shuddered as her orgasm overtook her, and her inner walls and legs squeezed around Yazoo’s hand. He didn’t stop either, continuing to finger her through the whole thing, and he only stopped once he felt her relax and she whimpered._

_They didn’t even have sex._

_It wasn’t even sex, and Vanille was exhausted…but she felt amazing. Amazing and relaxed. She hadn’t opened her eyes yet, but she was smiling nonetheless, her breath slowly coming back to her in an orderly manner._

_Yazoo kissed her lightly on the cheek, glad that she seemed satisfied. He decided not to tell her about the complete mess she made on his bed. He was almost certain that she so called ‘squirted’ on him, but he didn’t want her to feel embarrassed. He was just thankful that he had placed a towel underneath her from the beginning. He pulled it from underneath her while she came down from her high, wiped his fingers off, and threw it in the hamper before she could see how wet she truly was._

_“I don’t want to get up,” was her first words._

_“Who said you had to?” Yazoo asked, throwing the covers over them._

_“I don’t know, I normally leave by this point,” Vanille said, which was true. She normally went back to her dorm after any of their sessions._

_“You don’t even look like you have the energy to move. I don’t care if you stay here tonight. It would be very ignorant of me to make you leave after that,” Yazoo said. He pulled her towards his chest, Vanille’s eyes barely staying open. If she was tired just from that, then she was going to have a problem when they finally had sex._

_“Thank you, though, Yazoo” Vanille said, “That…that felt really good.”_

_“You’re welcome,” Yazoo said. She felt him kiss the top of her head and her heart stuttered again. Why did he do that, and why she did her heart react that way?_

_She chalked it up to just the euphoria of an after orgasm feeling and closed her eyes to go to sleep._

_Yazoo was sleep not long after her, feeling both happy but also a bit sad. With enough lubrication, she was going to feel so much better than what she felt with his fingers._

_It’s a shame that he wasn’t going to be the one there to see it._

_\---_

Sunday

Renity hated it when Hope was upset. She absolutely hated it. Not only because he was her best friend, but when Hope was upset, it was like the world was fucking ending. He wouldn’t keep eye contact with anyone, he just went through the motions in rehearsal, and he just always wanted to be alone. And it always took Renity forever to get him to tell him what was wrong.

When he finally did tell her what was wrong, she knew she had to do something.

Riku and Sora weren’t back together, but in Hope’s mind, they practically were. Hope had overheard Sora talking to Ventus yesterday about how supposedly he and Riku had a talk and apologized to each other, and he heard how happy Sora sounded and how he was saying that he was happy that Riku wasn’t mad at him anymore and everything under the sun. That basically told Hope that he didn’t stand a chance, which Renity completely disagreed with.

This was Riku they were talking about. That alcoholic bastard sucked at staying on good terms with Sora. They always ended up having a fight. But it seemed like Hope wasn’t expecting it this time. He actually thought they were getting back together! As if! Not if Renity had anything to do about it. Sora and Riku didn’t belong together. Sora needed someone who would care for him, and treat him well, and never, ever, cheat on him. Someone who actually liked him enough to the point where they didn’t feel the need to cheat on him.

Someone exactly like Hope. Renity hasn’t seen a crush last this long with Hope before, so she knew it was the real deal. But Sora was also a bit of an airhead, and he clearly didn’t understand that Hope had a thing for him. Hope would have to fix that with some massive help from Renity. The boy was too shy to do anything on his own. But she had to take care of Riku for him.

She had to remind Sora that Riku was truly a shitty person, and that he didn’t deserve a second chance if that’s what Sora was thinking. Hope deserved a chance.

And to Renity, he was going to get it.

\---

“CLOSING SHOW!!!!” Demyx screamed at the top of his lungs as the cast and crew came backstage from their final performance of The Crucible. Everyone cheered and hollered back in response, now ready to get out of costume and make up and help make the theater bare again until the next show.

Riku and Ventus were in the dressing room, putting costumes back on the rack and cleaning off their desks. Ventus was excited to do secrets when everything was clean, as he couldn’t wait to give Roxas his last secret, which was a first copy of the limited-edition Meghan and Harry book that was signed by both Meghan and Harry themselves. There were only seven in total and he had to get Vanitas to get one of his flat mates from his study abroad buy it and then ship it over. Vanitas, who didn’t care for the Royal Family at all, had needed some heavy convincing, aka, a very steamy make out session in the basement and Ventus somehow ending up shirtless, but he didn’t care. Vanitas hadn’t left any hickeys this time, and he got what he wanted in the end.

Riku kept chancing glances over at Ventus as they cleaned the dressing room. Demyx was supposed to be in there cleaning as well but the two of them were pretty sure he snuck off somewhere to make out with Zexion. It would be faster with just the two of them anyway. Demyx just whined most of the time. But Riku kept looking over in Ventus’s spot, the memory of what he saw opening night still a little too fresh in his mind. He wasn’t going to say anything about it at first, but honestly…he really wanted to know if that was just a fluke or was something going on. And if it was, did Sora know about it.

“Hey, Ven?” Riku asked as he stopped cleaning. They only had the mirrors left, it wasn’t much to do.

“Yeah?” Ventus asked, hanging up the last garment of his costumes. Tifa and Yuna would come by later to collect them all.

“I was going to keep quiet about this, but I feel like I should tell you” Riku said, and he sighed, “I uh…I saw you…and Vanitas on opening night.”

Riku just watched as Ventus’s completely failed in even trying to pretend he didn’t know what he was talking about. His eyes widened, and his mouth opened before he closed it, deciding to stare at the painting on the wall rather than Riku, his ears going red.

“I…how much did you see?” Ventus asked. He shouldn’t have asked. He already knew.

“Enough to ask about it,” Riku said, “I’m very aware it’s not really my business but…are you and Vanitas like…dating?”

“What? No” Ventus said almost immediately, “We’re not dating…I mean I don’t think so…maybe? It’s weird.”

“So that wasn’t a one-time occurrence?” Riku asked, and Ventus, now feeling completely backed into a corner, just shook his head.

“It…wasn’t supposed to happen,” Ventus said, and he truly meant that. Ever since that Jenga kiss, Vanitas had become too intimate in Ventus’s life, but…he didn’t mean for it to happen. He did reject it at first, but there was just something about Vanitas that made him attracted to him beyond physical reasons, and…and it was something that Terra didn’t have, although Ventus couldn’t name it if you asked him.

“But aren’t you-,”

“I’m very aware I have a boyfriend, Riku,” Ventus said, twiddling his fingers. He wanted to leave this dressing room. Now. But the stage manager had to clear their room before they were allowed to leave.

“So, why are you messing with Vanitas?” Riku asked, and Ventus didn’t answer him. Riku sighed, “Look, I’ll be honest, I’m not exactly mad at you.”

“Huh?” Ventus asked, finally looking at him.

“I think you and Vanitas would make a nice couple, and I do sincerely mean that. And don’t kill me for saying this, but I think it’s both honorable but also questionable how you and Terra have been together for so long and he has yet to come and support you for your shows,” Riku said. Ventus felt himself about to defend Terra for the umpteenth time in front of his friends on straight impulse. How many times did he have to explain to his friends that he didn’t need Terra there to support him? It didn’t matter-

No. Yes, it did. That’s exactly what the problem was when Vanitas came in and comforted him.

And that’s the exact conversation Riku overheard before he saw them kissing. He couldn’t even lie to him about it. But he needed this conversation to end.

“I’m not going to tell anyone what I saw, I promise” Riku said, “But Ven, you need to be careful with what you’re doing.”

“Riku, I love Terra, okay? And I don’t need someone lecturing me about what I’m doing, especially from you,” Ventus said. He saw Riku blanche, but he didn’t feel any better from it. Sora was still his best friend, and even though Sora tried his hardest to get past Riku cheating on him, it still haunted him, and Ventus noticed, so Riku wasn’t exactly one of his favorite people, even after all this time. Especially when Ventus _knew_ Sora was still thinking about getting back together with Riku. It was a low blow, but he didn’t want to be confronted about what he was doing. Vanitas was already still waiting for him to choose, that was enough confrontation on its own.

When Riku collected himself, he continued “I know I’m not exactly the person who should be telling you this. But cheating never ends cleanly, whether it’s good or bad. I just hope you know what you’re risking by doing this…because I know I didn’t.”

Ventus didn’t look at him, but he nodded, nonetheless. He knew what he was risking. He was risking six years with a person he loved over someone who he’s known for one semester, but that person was providing Ventus with something that the person he loved wasn’t…and he still couldn’t figure out what. But was it really enough versus everything Terra’s done for him?

“Can you do me a favor?” Ventus asked, even though he knew he shouldn’t be asking.

“What?” Riku asked. He really shouldn’t do anything Ventus asked considering the shot he just threw at him, but because he was still suffering from his own mistakes, he would entertain it.

“Don’t tell Sora you saw anything, okay?” Ventus asked. Riku’s eyes widened.

“Wait, Sora doesn’t know?!” Riku exclaimed. Ventus shushed him immediately.

“Not so loud!” Ventus cursed. Riku shook his head.

“You’re cheating on Terra with his twin and he doesn’t know about it?” Riku asked. Ventus groaned.

“Do you honestly think Sora would stand for it if he did?” Ventus asked. Riku’s eyes were answer enough. They both knew Sora would never accept it.

“He…he asked me already if I liked Vanitas as more than a friend, and at the time I did tell him the partial truth, the first time he asked me” Ventus explained, “But when he asked me again…I had to lie to him. I hate lying to Sora.”

“How far have you gone?” Riku asked, wondering what the two have already done for Ventus to lie to his best friend, “Have you two had sex?”

“What? No!” Ventus said, his ears going red, “We’ve only kissed.” _Among other things._

“Well, at least the blow isn’t as heavy,” Riku said, even though they both knew that wasn’t true. Cheating was cheating, and Sora would be furious if he ever found out.

“But you swear you won’t tell anyone?” Ventus asked.

“Yeah, I swear,” Riku said.

“Good, then this conversation never happened,” Ventus said. They heard footsteps. Aerith finally coming to relieve them the dressing room.

They both put on fake smiles and left the dressing room.

\---

“Hello, Salem! My name’s Winnie! What’s yours?” Yuffie practically yelled as “I Put A Spell on You” from Hocus Pocus came on the speakers. Even though it was closing night of their show, it was also still Halloween, and everyone had went back to their respective living places to go dress up anew with their own costumes. Yuffie was actually dressed up as Winnie from Hocus Pocus, and her Sarah and Mary (a drunk Sora and Tifa), were dressed as Morticia Addams (Tifa) and a very cute Peter Pan (Sora).

Most everyone watched the three of them perfectly perform the song even though all three of them were drunk. Leon, dressed as The Joker, was watching Yuffie with a grin. Normally, Yuffie didn’t even bother with a new costume, she was always some type of ninja either from a teenage show, or an actual ninja from a different period in time. While Leon loved those costumes on her, he actually thought she looked adorable, dressed as Winnie Sanderson, but he had a feeling this had more to do with her new look and less to do with her actually wanting the costume. He clapped along with everyone else as the song ended and the trio did dramatic bows. Leon followed Yuffie into the dining room as she most likely went in search of more alcohol. He caught her just as she grabbed another cooler and plucked it out her hand. She pouted at him.

“Hey, this is my ending performance drink,” Yuffie whined.

“If we ever let you drink every time you said that, you’d be dead of alcohol poisoning,” Leon said, putting the cooler back in the fridge, “Let’s take a walk outside, the cool air will do you some good.”

Even though Yuffie was drunk, she still took being alone with Leon over alcohol any day. She passed Tifa on their way out the door, who was sitting on Cloud, matching Tifa’s Morticia Addams with his own Gomez Addams costume, except he refused to dye his hair black. She gave her a tiny thumbs up and Yuffie smiled.

Since it was Halloween, there was a mixture of parties, trick or treaters, and older kids running about to and from parties, so the neighborhood wasn’t as quiet as it normally was. But Yuffie didn’t care. She was alone with Leon, and she would be happier if they were holding hands on a couples walk and not because he wanted her to sober up.

“So, what happened to the ninja you were supposed to be?” Leon asked.

“It wouldn’t have arrived on time. I was a bit late in ordering it, so I just got a refund and bought this at the store instead,” Yuffie explained. It was a complete lie, but Leon didn’t need to know that. She didn’t want to be a ninja this year. She wanted to be something cute. Not that ninjas weren’t cute when she wore them, but with her new look came other different choices.

“Something’s telling you just wanted a reason to sing I Put a Spell on You,” Leon laughed.

“If you think I need to be Winnie Sanderson to I Put a Spell on You, then you truly do not know me,” Yuffie said. She jumped on top of a stone edge, deciding she wanted to be taller than Leon for the remainder of their walk. She wobbled the second she got up (she forgot that quick that she was still drunk), and Leon reached out and grabbed her hand to steady her.

“Thank you, but you’re so out of character for that,” Yuffie laughed gesturing towards his Joker costume.

“And I will continue to be if you’re deciding to walk on that,” Leon said, not letting go of her hand. Instead, he slowed his stride to match her steps on the stone.

Yuffie blamed the rush of color to her cheeks on the alcohol and the cool air. She had just thought about them holding hands not even five minutes ago and here they were. Sure, he was doing it to make sure she didn’t fall but who cares? He was still holding her hand and his hand was really warm. They walked in a comfortable silence for a bit.

“So, I have to ask” Leon said, “How long is this bet?”

“What bet?” Yuffie asked. She was focusing on putting one foot in front of the other, but it was getting just a tad better.

“The one you made with Kairi? That involved all of…this?” Leon said. Yuffie was confused for another moment or so before she suddenly thrust her hand up.

“Oh, right!” Yuffie said, “Sorry, I had no idea what you were talking about for a minute. Um…I don’t really remember. It’s probably over but it’s not that big of a deal.”

“Really?” Leon asked, a little surprised.

“Yeah, I mean, I still refuse the heels to all be damned, but it’s not like this is a lot of work. Although I wish someone had told me about acrylic nails. Never again,” Yuffie laughed. Leon didn’t respond, and she glanced over at him, she found him with an odd expression on his face. She couldn’t tell if he was thinking about something or if he was spacing out. But knowing Leon, he doesn’t space out, which means he was thinking about something.

“Earth to Leon? What’s up?” Yuffie said a bit loudly. He snapped his head up and looked over at her.

“I’m sorry, did you say something?” Leon asked, “I spaced for a moment.”

“Can you not space while you’re also trying to make sure I don’t die?” Yuffie said, causing him to chuckle. She had responded with that on purpose, as she felt a little betrayed. Leon literally didn’t space out. It was something that he just never did. Even if he looked like he was spacing out, he definitely wasn’t, which was why she had just tossed that idea away not only two seconds ago. So, what the hell was he thinking about?

Leon sighed, “Actually, Yuffie, there’s something I’ve been-,”

Yuffie suddenly yelped, not expecting the dip in between the next two stones. Leon immediately pulled her in his direction, and instead of letting her land on her feet (because he knew that wasn’t happening gracefully), he just caught her small form in his arms. Yuffie had closed her eyes, sort of expecting to face plant.

“Are you okay?” Leon asked. Yuffie peeked out of one eye and realized that she in fact wasn’t face first on the ground. When she realized exactly _where_ she was, she felt her cheeks get red.

“I’m…I’m fine,” Yuffie said, “Thank god you’re out of character.”

Leon didn’t respond, and had Yuffie’s head been on the left side of him, she would’ve realized his heart was beating just as fast as hers.

“Yuffie-,”

“Leon! Hey!” an overly cheery voice said from in front of them. Both of them looked over and Yuffie had to force herself not to glare outwardly.

It was Cindy.

Fucking Cindy and whatever friend she had walking with her, but just Cindy alone wasn’t what was pissing Yuffie off.

It was her costume.

There were thousands of costumes in this world. Over a million costumes that existed, and out of all the costumes that could ever be worn, Cindy has chosen Harley Quinn. And it wasn’t even the new Harley Quinn with the blue shorts and the ponytails. It was the original red and black outfit.

The era that perfectly matched the era Leon’s Joker costume was from.

Yuffie wanted to shoot herself in the foot. Cindy must’ve known. She must’ve known Leon was dressing up as the Joker. Someone like Cindy would’ve picked the other Harley Quinn costume, why the hell would she pick the jester one unless she knew Leon was going as that era Joker?

And the better question was…why hadn’t Yuffie just asked Leon what he was dressing up as? It wouldn’t have been weird for her to ask. They’re really good friends after all, it would’ve been fine. Or she could’ve secretly found out from someone else and just happened to buy the Harley Quinn costume.

How could she have been so stupid to not think of that?

And now here was her mistake basically laughing in her face.

“Uh, did we interrupt something?” Cindy’s friend asked, giggling a bit. Yuffie and Leon both realized that he was still holding her bridal style and laughed a bit as he put her down. Yuffie didn’t mean to acknowledge it, but that move felt a little…abandoning.

“Not at all” Leon said, “Yuffie almost died trying to walk the stone edge is all.”

“Hi,” Yuffie said, realizing she should probably be a part of this conversation, even though she really didn’t want to.

“It’s Yuffie, right? I’m Cindy, and this is my friend Sasha,” Cindy said, gesturing to her friend. Said friend was a good foot taller than Cindy, and she was dressed as the feminine version of IT.

“Nice to meet you,” Yuffie said, and she had to do her best not to make it sound fake. Acting was really hard sometimes when you weren’t on stage.

“Leon, I’m actually glad I found you. Although now that I see your costume, I guess it was bound to happen anyway,” Cindy said, giggling. Yuffie forced herself not to roll her eyes.

“Yeah, I’ve got a Harly tracker but only while the costume is on,” Leon said, and Yuffie felt her stomach drop. Did he…did Leon just flirt?

“Yeah, I was confused by the directions you sent us,” Cindy said. Yuffie blinked. Directions?

“Oh, no problem. Yuffie and I were just out for a walk if you want to come back with us,” Leon said.

“Wait, what?” Yuffie asked.

“Leon invited me and Sasha to you guys theater party. I know a few people there, so I wanted to come,” Cindy said, flashing a toothy grin at Yuffie. Yuffie ignored it and just started walking in the direction of the house.

“Yuffie, hold up, you okay?” Leon asked.

“I’ll stay off the stone edge this time, I promise!” Yuffie called back. She said playfully so they wouldn’t question her walking ahead of them.

She also didn’t need Leon to see her about to cry.

\---

Vanitas found out very quickly why Ventus didn’t always get drunk at parties.

Because he acted almost exactly the same as a drunk Sora.

The two of them drunk together was both cute and also hilarious. Ventus was still slightly more coherent than Sora, but you wouldn’t have been able to tell with the way Ventus kept bursting out laughing at absolutely nothing. Vanitas himself was beyond buzzed, but he was sober enough to leave the two be. One, because Ventus occupying Sora meant Sora wasn’t hanging around Riku, much to Vanitas’s delight.

Second, because Terra was there.

Apparently, attending the closing show parties was something Terra was actually known to do. According to Ventus, before he got drunk, it was his way of participating for Ventus shows.

Ventus called it support, Vanitas called it a cop out and a sad apology for not seeing the show.

He hated the fact that Terra was there, because he _really_ wanted to just kidnap the blond, take him upstairs, and kiss him stupid, but he knew that Ventus was probably leaving with Terra tonight. But Vanitas was still getting drunk, Terra’s presence be damned. Speaking of the blond, Vanitas had to take a quick look around, just now realizing he had no idea where he and his twin had gone. He found the two of them sitting at the dining room table with Hope (dressed as Prince Phillip, Renity (Wonder Woman), Namine (Anastasia) and…ugh Riku (Luke Skywalker). He decided to walk over and see what was happening. When Sora saw him, his eyes lit up.

“Twinny!” Sora called.

“What?” Ventus asked.

“No, my real twin,” Sora said, and Ventus laughed. His cheeks were red, and Vanitas grinned smugly. Yeah, he was definitely drunk. He was dressed as Link from Legend of Zelda, and Vanitas would definitely argue that he looked way cuter than his twin. But he wasn’t about to voice his opinion after Sora mistook his Jack Skellington costume for Beetlejuice.

“What are you guys doing over here?” Vanitas asked.

“We were guessing which horror movie it is based on horrible summaries,” Riku explained.

“And Sora keeps guessing that every movie is The Conjuring,” Renity laughed.

“His uh…fuck, I forgot the word” Ventus said, and he looked over at Sora, “What’s the word for ‘plan’”?

“Plan rhymes with flan,” Sora said, talking about the Hispanic dessert. Ventus blinked.

“That…doesn’t sound right, but I agree with you,” Ventus said, rustling his hair. Sora grinned and rested his head on the blond’s shoulder.

“Vanitas, you should play with us,” Sora said, tugging on his twin’s sleeve.

“That’s alright, I’m waiting for Axel to finish mixing cocktails so we can play a gruesome game of poker,” Vanitas said. Ventus cringed.

“That sounds painful, why would you want to poke people willingly?” Ventus asked, and Sora cringed too, physically agreeing with his ‘twin’. Vanitas leaned into Ventus so the rest wouldn’t hear as the blond took a sip of whatever he was drinking.

“If you decide to stay over tonight, I’ll poke _you_ willingly,” he said, and he laughed as Ventus choked on his drink, Sora patting him on the back. Vanitas laughed and walked away, deciding that leaving Ventus with Sora was probably the safest bet. He went to the kitchen to go help Axel finish up those drinks. He was very determined to win this time against everyone else playing later tonight. But he definitely wasn’t drunk enough yet.

Terra was leaning against the wall talking to Cloud and Zack.

“You not getting drunk tonight, Terra?” Zack asked.

“I’m driving, so that wouldn’t be the smartest idea. Plus, unlike you idiots, I have to be somewhere in the morning,” Terra said, which was true.

“Nah, you’re just scared you’re going to get drunk and screw Ventus into the mattress like last time,” Zack said, bursting into laughter. Cloud didn’t laugh that loud, but it was clear he was trying not to laugh.

“You just had to tell the whole peanut gang about that, didn’t you?” Terra said, playfully pushing Zack from him. Zack still laughed and Terra rolled his eyes. Terra quickly leaned away from the wall, found Ventus within eyesight, and leaned back. He knew his boyfriend was getting drunk tonight, but he also wanted to make sure that he could still see him. He didn’t know why, but he just had a feeling that he should keep an eye on him tonight.

“How was the last show?” Terra asked, to get the conversation off of him.

“Fucking amazing,” Cloud said, “Although I’m pretty sure everyone broke character at the very beginning when Vanille fell running off stage.”

“You evil gremlin, you laughed?” Yazoo’s voice asked as he joined them, coming from upstairs.

“Yazoo, don’t try to act high and mighty, everyone was legit cracking the hell up backstage,” Cloud said.

“I thought she got hurt, so I didn’t have the privilege to laugh about it,” Yazoo said.

“Alright, captain save a hoe,” Zack chuckled.

“Yazoo, walk with me,” Cloud said, and he steered Yazoo away from Zack and Terra. When they were out of earshot, Cloud turned to him.

“Speaking of Vanille, how are things going with that?” Cloud asked. Yazoo shrugged.

“She hasn’t run out of my room, so I’m taking that as progress,” Yazoo explained. Cloud was the only one who knew what he was doing with Vanille, so Yazoo felt a bit of comfort that he wasn’t the only one in his house who knew what was going on.

“Progress? You two haven’t had sex yet?” Cloud asked.

“What? When did I say that was happening?” Yazoo asked.

“Wasn’t the whole point being for you to have sex with her?” Cloud asked, now a bit confused.

“No?” Yazoo said, “I’m just making her comfortable, so she doesn’t freak out the first time she actually has sex. I never said I was going to do that.” Yazoo had no idea that that was what Cloud had gathered from what he had told him. Sex was never the end goal in his mind, and he was fairly certain it wasn’t Vanille’s goal either (at least not with him), or else what would be the point in all of this? He was just there to make her comfortable. He knew that and so did she…

Right?

“That’s…odd” Cloud said, “But I trust you know what you’re doing. Although this must be giving you major blue balls.”

“Ain’t nothing a cold shower won’t fix,” Yazoo said, and he and Cloud laughed. The two of them weren’t paying attention to their surroundings, or else they would’ve noticed that someone had tuned into their conversation before walking away, dressed as Robin Hood.

_Back in the Living Room_

“Babe, I can’t find my phone,” Ventus whined, finally finding his boyfriend. He knew taking shots with Sora was horrible idea, but the brunet had looked so cute and he couldn’t really say no. He was already drunk, so it’s not like it mattered.

“Is it in your pocket?” Terra asked.

“I checked there already,” Ventus said, and just to prove his point, he did it again, checking his left pocket. Terra laughed. Yeah, his little boyfriend was definitely drunk.

“Your other pocket, Ven,” Terra said. Ventus looked confused for half a second before looking down and reaching into his other pocket. He pulled out his phone and laughed.

“You know, Hope told me I had another pocket, but I didn’t believe him,” Ventus said, and he waved at Sora who was looking in the couches for it. “I found it, Sora! Terra’s a wizard!”

“I thought Darth Vader was a Jedi,” Sora said, coming over.

“You’re both wrong, he’s a Sith Lord,” Zack corrected them.

“He’s…my boyfriend,” Ventus decided, the easiest answer his drunk brain could figure out. Terra placed a hand on his head.

“You ready to go home?” Terra said.

“No! We haven’t taken a shower yet!” Sora whined.

“The fuck?” Zack asked.

“Zack, don’t even ask,” Terra said, chuckling. He knew what Sora was talking about, and because he had trust in his boyfriend, he just let it be. Sora was actually being serious, as for some reason, when he and Ventus were both drunk, the two of them always ended up taking a shower together. This absolutely freaked Terra out Ventus’s freshmen year but after Roxas had confirmed that nothing happened and Terra stopped being jealous of Sora hanging out with Ventus, he stopped caring.

“Terra, can you come down here for a second?” Ventus asked.

“Come down where?” Terra asked. Ventus sucked his teeth.

“Just bend down! You’re fucking tall!” Ventus whined. Terra laughed and slid down the wall a bit, smiling at his boyfriend.

“Yes, oh short one?” Terra asked when he was eye level. Ventus giggled and smiled.

“Nothing, I just wanted to kiss you,” Ventus said, and he did just that.

“Wait, me too!” Sora said.

“Sora, you can’t kiss him, he’s my boyfriend,” Ventus said.

“I meant from you!” Sora said.

“Oh” Ventus said, and he shook his head, “You’re so needy.” He leaned over and kissed Sora on the cheek, who smiled and did it back to him.

“Terra, you a little too calm with this,” Zack said. Terra placed a hand on his shoulder, standing full height again.

“Trust me, Zack. There’s nothing to worry about,” Terra said, chuckling. If Terra trusted Ven with anyone in the theater department, it was Sora. He secretly kind of didn’t trust him with Cloud like that anymore after learning about Dog Sees God.

And for reasons he couldn’t figure out, he didn’t really trust him with Vanitas either.

\---

Vanitas was officially drunk and he loved it.

After losing three rounds to Axel in poker, he decided to call it quits and was now in the living room doing a horrible job of trying to play Never Have I Ever. He kept forgetting the questions and ended up saying shit in an English accent, which was cracking Axel up so much as Vanitas only ever had an accent when he was drunk. After confusing the words ‘strip’ and ‘watermelon’, he took a much-needed bathroom break, hoping the water to his face would clear his head.

As he went upstairs, he saw Terra coming out of the bathroom.

“Hey, have you seen Ventus? I kind of lost him,” Terra said.

“He’s in the basement snuggling with Sora. There’s a few people down there watching RuPaul’s Drag Race or Insidious, I forget which,” Vanitas said.

“Wow, those are two highly far apart genres, don’t you think?” Terra asked, smirking.

“I’m trying not to think too hard with the amount of alcohol I’ve had,” Vanitas said.

“Oh, you’re drunk too?” Terra said more than asked.

“My house, I do what I want,” Vanitas said and even drunk, Terra still felt like that was a threat.

“Hey, are Sora and Ven actually going to take a shower? It’s getting late and I need to head home soon,” Terra explained. Vanitas huffed.

“You know you can just head out, right? I mean, it’s not like Ven hasn’t spent the night here before,” Vanitas said.

“I know, but-,”

“Although maybe I’ll be able to actually sleep with my own damn pillow if he goes home,” Vanitas continued, and he laughed at his own joke. Terra blinked.

“Um…your pillow?” Terra asked.

“Yeah, I have a Jack Skellington pillow and Ventus fucking sleeps on it every damn time he spends the night here, which I wouldn’t mind if it wasn’t my favorite pillow, the damn blond,” Vanitas explained.

Terra was confused now. Why would Ventus have Vanitas’s pillow? Isn’t his pillow in Vanitas’s room? If that’s the case-

“Vanitas, has Ventus been-,”

“I need to pee if you could stop blocking the bathroom door, giant,” Vanitas said. Terra stopped his sentence and, still confused, stepped aside so Vanitas could use the bathroom. He closed the door, leaving Terra in the hallway.

…Why would Ventus have Vanitas’s pillow?

\---

Sora yawned as he went upstairs to grab a snack. He wasn’t quite ready to go to bed, but he knew he was getting close to it, and he would be asking Riku to take him upstairs. But he had to take a shower with Ventus first. But before even that…snacks.

Just as he decided that ice cream and bread would be a lovely snack, his phone buzzed and he took a look at it, thinking it was probably Axel asking him to bring some pretzels with him.

_Reno: You still up, cutie?_

Sora groaned. He was way too drunk to deal with Reno right now.

_Sora: What do you want?_

_Reno: Come outside and find out._

Outside? Was Reno outside his house?

Putting the snacks on the table, Sora quietly crept out the back door and walked around. He would’ve gotten to the front door faster if he hadn’t been slightly distracted by a praying mantis walking on the side of the fence. He was in awe for a good minute before he remembered what he was doing and continued to the front of the house. He came around and saw Reno at the steps to his house. Reno wasn’t dressed in a costume. He turned and saw Sora.

“Your front door not working?” Reno asked.

“No, I…wait, is it? Wait, no, no. It’s fine” Sora said, “I just didn’t want peoples seeing me come out.”

“Peoples?” Reno chuckled.

“Reno, what do you want?” Sora asked.

“You look cute in your costume. Peter Pan?” Reno guessed.

“Oh, how did you know that?” Sora asked.

“I only know a few characters in green tights,” Reno said.

“Well, what do you want? I want to get back to the in,” Sora whined.

“Back to the what?” Reno asked, actually confused.

“In, not what,” Sora said. Reno raised an eyebrow in high confusion, and then he thought about it.

“Are…are you drunk?” Reno asked.

“I’m not drunk, I’m Sora, and I’m hungry, so can you please tell me what you want already?” Sora asked, and Reno laughed. He’s never seen Sora drunk before. It was quite the surprise.

“That’s…that’s adorable” Reno said, “But I have a present for you.”

“Oh! What is it?” Sora asked, suddenly excited. He didn’t like Reno, but he loved gifts. Reno went over and picked up the bouquet of flowers that were sitting on the swing that Sora didn’t even see.

“Tada!” Reno said, holding it out towards him. Sora’s eyes lit up and he smiled. It was a bouquet of lilies and star flowers, Sora’s two favorite flowers.

“Oh, it’s so pretty!” Sora said, taking them from him.

“Congratulations on The Crucible. Saw it opening night. You were great,” Reno said.

“The Crucible? Oh, I love that show! I want to be one of the judges,” Sora giggled. Reno just nodded, deciding that a drunk Sora was _definitely_ a cute Sora.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll be great. I just came here to drop off the flowers,” Reno said. Right before he got the chance to say goodbye though, the front door opened and Reno and Sora looked up.

It was Riku.

“Riku, what’s wrong?” Sora asked.

“I should be asking you that” Riku said, coming out and closing the door, “Roxas said he heard someone outside so I came to check it out. Glad I did.” He glared angrily at Reno. Reno rolled his eyes.

“If it isn’t the tragic villain,” Reno said.

“Why are you here?” Riku asked.

“None of your business, I was here for him,” Reno said, gesturing to Sora.

“Riku, look, I got flowers,” Sora said, but Riku ignored him.

“He’s not available, especially to you. And he’s drunk, you don’t need to be bothering him” Riku said, and then he actually turned to Sora, “Did he say something to you? Are you okay?”

“Wow, really? I didn’t even know he was drunk until two seconds ago. You think I’d stoop that low?” Reno asked, defensive.

“I think you’re a rotten ass person, so yes, I do” Riku said, and he turned back to Sora, “Did you know he was coming?”

“Who?” Sora asked.

“What’s going on out here?” a voice asked, the front door opening again. Sora looked over and smiled.

“Vanitas! Look, I got flowers!” Sora said happily. Vanitas ignored him and looked over at Reno, and then at Riku, who didn’t look too keen on whatever was going on.

“Who’s he?” Vanitas asked.

“Acquaintance of Sora. I’m Reno, and judging by your similar looks, I take it you’re Sora’s twin that I’ve heard about. Vanitas or something?” Reno said.

“Yeah, the one who wasn’t here to knock your teeth in when you bothered my brother last year. What the fuck are you doing here?” Vanitas asked, his own venom in the words.

“Woah, what’s up with all the hostile energy?” Reno asked, slightly putting his hands up in surrender, “Y’all can calm down, I only came here to give him some flowers. I was about to leave.”

“You shouldn’t be here in the first place,” Riku said. He turned back to Sora, “Sora, seriously, did you know he was coming? Has he been bothering you again?”

“Talk about paranoid. Sora, can you tell your boyfriend to calm down? Oh wait,” Reno said, and he laughed at his own joke.

Riku went to rush him, but Vanitas intervened and grabbed his arm.

“Riku, he’s not even worth it,” Vanitas said. Riku tensed in Vanitas’s grip, then forced himself to calm down, and he wrenched himself from Vanitas before going in the house, slamming the door, making Sora jump. Vanitas looked back at Reno.

“Do yourself a favor and don’t ever let me catch you around my brother again, or else it won’t be just Riku who’s ready to bust your jaw open,” Vanitas said, and before Sora could even say anything, Vanitas grabbed his twin and dragged him into the house. Reno rolled his eyes as he walked back to his car.

He couldn’t wait until he went on his date with Sora. Then there will be nobody threatening him. Just him and Sora.

\---

Vanitas met Riku upstairs, where the two of them sat down with Sora, who was extremely confused.

“What’s going on?” Sora asked.

“Sora, why was Reno here?” Vanitas asked.

“He gave me flowers. At least I think they’re from him,” Sora said, squinting at the flowers. Riku grabbed the flowers out of his hand. Sora pouted. “Hey! Those are mine!”

“Sora, why is he even still talking to you?” Riku asked.

“Riku, you’re being noisy,” Sora whined, “And give me my flowers back.”

“Sora, I told you to stop talking to him. He shouldn’t be around you,” Riku said.

“Riku, hold on,” Vanitas said, cutting him off, “We’re not going to get anywhere with this. He’s still drunk. He won’t even know who we’re talking about five minutes from now.”

“Vanitas, you and I both know he shouldn’t be near Reno,” Riku said.

“I’m aware of that but I also know that he’s going to get worked up and then we’ll really get nowhere. Just…just let it go for right now. We’ll talk to him when he’s sober,” Vanitas decided. He knew his twin wasn’t going to give them a coherent answer tonight, and honestly, Vanitas didn’t want to deal with it. He already threatened Reno. His twin’s involvement was an issue for another day, preferably when he was sober.

As much as Riku didn’t want to let it go because Reno aggravated him to the core of his being, he couldn’t help but agree with Vanitas. Sora was barely registering that Reno probably even showed up. They weren’t getting anywhere tonight.

The two of them were in silent agreement, so they missed when Sora angrily got up until he pushed past the two of them.

“Sora!” Riku called.

“You’re being mean! Leave me alone!” Sora called as he went downstairs. Even though he was upset, he still remembered to grab the snacks from the kitchen. He went in and saw Hope doing it instead. He immediately brightened when he saw Hope, his present sadness gone.

“Hope, are you getting snacks?” Sora asked.

“Yeah. Axel said he thinks you got lost, so I was sent to do it,” Hope laughed.

“Axel is so…im…imp…that word when you don’t want to stay still,” Sora said.

“That’s not the definition but I think you mean impatient,” Hope smiled. Sora nodded.

“Yes, that person,” Sora said. Sora went over and helped Hope grab the dip out of the refrigerator, but he backed up too far, and he yelped painfully as he hit the edge of the kitchen table and dropped to the floor, holding his side.

“Sora!” Hope exclaimed, putting the stuff on the table and bending down to Sora’s level, “Sora, are you okay?”

Sora didn’t say anything, but he definitely shook his head, indicating that he wasn’t. Hope got up and went to the basement, calling for Ventus. A few seconds later, Ventus came upstairs.

“What’s wrong?” Ventus asked.

“I don’t know. Sora hurt himself,” Hope said, but he didn’t even finish the sentence before Ventus saw Sora on the floor and went over.

“Twin, what happened?” Ventus asked. Even though he was drunk, he was still concerned.

“I hit my bad side,” Sora groaned out. Hope was confused. Bad side?

“Hope, can you grab an ice pack out the freezer, please?” Ventus asked.

“What’s going on?” Cloud asked, suddenly appearing at the kitchen archway.

“Sora hit his bad side,” Ventus said.

“He alright? Sora, you okay?” Cloud asked, completely concerned now. He knew about Sora’s bad side, and it was bad side indeed. Sora nodded, but Ventus could see he was trying to hold back tears. Hope grabbed the ice pack out the freezer as Cloud and Ventus helped Sora to his feet, who was grimacing.

“You want to sit on the couch?” Cloud asked. Sora shook his head.

“You want to come back downstairs and snuggle with me?” Ventus asked, and Sora immediately nodded. Cloud had to smirk at that. Drunk and in pain, and Sora still wanted to snuggle with his twin little. He really picked the right duo for his littles.

Hope just kind of held the pack awkwardly as Cloud and Ventus manuevered Sora down the stairs.

“What happened?” Axel asked as they came downstairs, gaining worried glances from the others who were down there.

“Sora hit his bad side, but he’s okay,” Ventus said as Cloud sat Sora down on the couch. Axel’s eyes widened.

“Wait, really? He’s alright?” Axel asked.

“Yeah, he doesn’t need attention?” Roxas asked. Hope gave Cloud the ice pack, confused as to what was going on. Why was everyone so concerned?

“No, I think he just needs to sit down for a minute,” Cloud smiled. The now hurt brunet tugged on Ventus’s shirt, who was still standing, and the blond chuckled and sat back down so Sora could lay on him. Cloud gave Sora the ice pack who winced as he put it under his ribcage.

“If it still hurts in fifteen minutes, call me or Vanitas, okay?” Cloud asked. Sora nodded, and Cloud rustled his hair before going back upstairs. Ventus’s phone buzzed in his pocket, and he saw it was a text from Hope, who had gone back upstairs to grab the snacks.

_Hope: Is he okay? What was that all about?_

_Ventus: Ask Sora when he’s feeling better....and sober._

\---

Even though Pence was surrounded by his friends right now, he felt a bit off, and he already knew why.

Hayner wasn’t there.

Pence never really went to parties without Hayner, even if they were with people that they both knew. He never felt right when he didn’t have his drunken friend next to him. Pence always felt like he was too sober when Hayner wasn’t there, but he wasn’t that big of a drinker. But parties, aside, he still felt off.

Hayner hasn’t been there for a while.

They were still roommates, but if you ever dropped by nowadays you would probably just find Pence by himself until late at night. Hayner was always out doing something, or working out at the gym late or going for food runs and other things that, for some reason, he felt the need to do alone. Pence wasn’t a needy person or anything, but Hayner was his best friend, and he felt like he was missing out on something now that Hayner seemed to be incredibly busy nowadays.

And he was acting weird too.

Now, Hayner is not the most normal guy Pence has ever met, the guy can drink orange juice after brushing his teeth and not gag, for christ’s sake. But he’s been acting really weird. He leaves at the oddest hours, gives Pence dry answers when he asks where he’s going, and he doesn’t really talk to him anymore.

Hayner and Pence used to be able to talk for hours on the phone or in person about anyone and anything. And now Hayner couldn’t even remember a conversation, even if they had two days ago. He just seemed so…preoccupied with something that he wouldn’t tell Pence about.

Pence really hoped it wasn’t something bad. He hoped his friend wasn’t dealing drugs. Hayner didn’t need the money, his mother sent him money every other week. And Pence would never say no if Hayner was in a pinch. Hell, Hayner was so busy he hasn’t even had time to hate Sei-

Pence stopped his train of thought. That was actually a lie. Matter of fact, that was the only normal thing about Hayner right now; his hatred of Seifer. And if Pence were to be completely honest, Hayner seemed to hate Seifer even more so. He got really heated if Pence even brought up the blond haired bully, and if they passed him in walking, they could never go peacefully without Hayner yelling something over his shoulder. Pence once joked that if Hayner should put the effort he puts into hating Seifer into his schoolwork, and Hayner actually got mad about it.

Pence sighed as he played sadly with Sora’s cat, Mr. Midnight.

What was going on with his best friend? And why didn’t he know about it?

\---

Ventus couldn’t find Terra.

It was a little past midnight, and everyone was finally packing up and going home. Ventus had just finished getting dressed after finally taking a shower with Sora, who then later demanded that Riku take him to bed. Ventus had sobered up in the shower, and now he was walking around the house stupidly, looking for his boyfriend. He also couldn’t find his phone, and it wasn’t in his pockets this time.

After watching him come downstairs for the third time, Vanitas, who was cleaning up in the kitchen with Axel, finally spoke up.

“Why are you walking around like you don’t know where you are?” Vanitas asked. 

“Have you seen Terra?” Ventus asked, “Or my phone?”

“Oh, Ven, Terra left like an hour or so ago,” Axel said.

“What?” Ventus asked. Terra left? And didn’t tell him?

“Yeah. Actually, now that I remember, I was supposed to tell you while we were watching RuPaul’s drag race. But he said he text you.”

“I haven’t been able to find my phone, so I didn’t know,” Ventus said, but now he was actually a little mad. Why would Terra tell someone else to tell him that he was leaving? Why not come find him and tell him in person? What kind of bullshit was that? Ventus would’ve went home with him.

“I was wondering why you had put your clothes back on,” Axel said, “Yeah, he said he wasn’t feeling too well so he headed out early. He kind of already assumed you were spending the night.”

“Assumptions must be his favorite vocabulary word,” Vantias mumbled under his breath, his point about Terra only being proven yet again. Although he did feel a bit bad, as it was clear Ventus clearly wasn’t okay with how this turned out.

“Oh” Ventus said, “Well…regardless, has anyone seen my phone?”

“Last I saw it Sora was taking selfies on it. But that was before you guys took a shower,” Vanitas said.

“Wait, you guys _actually_ took that shower?” Axel asked, surprised, “I thought that was just a running joke!”

“Axel, pay attention for once in your life,” Vanitas laughed. Ventus went upstairs to Sora’s room, just as Riku was coming out.

“He asleep?” Ventus asked.

“Yeah. He almost fell asleep on the floor before I convinced him to get into bed,” Riku said.

“How’s his side?” Ventus asked.

“He said it doesn’t hurt, so I think we’re good. I checked and it’s not bruising.” Riku said. When Cloud came up and told Vanitas and Riku that Sora had hit his bad side, Riku’s anger about Reno had almost immediately morphed into concern, but Sora was still mad at the two of them, so he wouldn’t let them see him, until he wanted Riku to take him upstairs. 

“I’m surprised you’re here,” Riku said.

“Me too. Terra supposedly didn’t feel well and left without telling me face to face,” Ventus said, a bit tight lipped. He still wasn’t okay with Terra doing that. He was going to have to talk to him about that. Leaving was one thing, but not telling him to his face and just heading out was rude. He was his boyfriend for crying out loud.

“Ouch” Riku said, “Well, I’ll be nice and say I’m heading out. See you tomorrow,” Riku said.

“Bye,” Ventus said as Riku headed down the stairs. He opened Sora’s bedroom door and quietly looked around for his phone, even though he knew the brunet wouldn’t wake up if a damn tornado happened. Sure enough, he found it underneath one of the pillows, and took the extra charger Sora kept in his drawer and went back downstairs. He sat on the couch and opened the missed messages.

_Terra: Hey, babe. Can’t find you, but just letting you know I’m heading out. You can spend the night if you want or have someone drive you home if you don’t want to. I don’t feel too well, I think I might have a migraine going on. Sorry for ditching!_

_Terra: Also, could you do me a favor and not sleep on Vanitas’s pillow? I think he’s plotting to murder you. Thanks._

_Terra: I almost forgot, lol. I love you! Goodnight!_

_Terra: Be careful sleeping in Sora’s room. Last time, you got scratched on your arm!_

Ventus just kind of sat there and stared at the messages because…what the fuck? The first message made sense, and the last one kind of did…but what was with this in the middle? Vanitas’s pillow? Sleeping in Sora’s room? Sorry for ditching?

Ventus didn’t like how any of these messages were delivered. He couldn’t find him? And why did he say he could spend the night if he _wanted_ to? And Ventus had a slight suspicion that there was an undertone about his message about Vanitas’s pillow and sleeping in Sora’s room…like he expected him to sleep in Sora’s room. What was he, a child? And the fact that Terra didn’t even tell him to his face that he even left was annoying!

Ventus groaned. He really didn’t want to get into another argument with Terra right now, so he made his message as non-aggressive as possible.

_Ventus: Thanks for letting me know, although I didn’t see it until just now. I hope it’s not a migraine! Feel better! Love you too! Goodnight!_

Ventus just hit send, because if he wrote anymore, he knew he would’ve ended up sounding pissed off, even though he was. He went back to Terra’s messages. What the hell was this about Vanitas’s pillow?

“Hey, Vanitas?” Ventus asked, coming into the kitchen.

“What’s up abandoned child?” Vanitas asked, smirking. Ventus rolled his eyes.

“Did you say something to Terra about a pillow? He just told me to not steal your pillow,” Ventus said. Vanitas raised an eyebrow as he put the last of the snacks away. Axel, feeling like this was his cue to leave, bid them goodnight and walked upstairs. He knew the two weren’t exactly just friends, but he didn’t want Ventus to know that he knew what was going on. The blond would probably freak out.

“A pillow? Not that I-oh, wait-oh, fuck,” Vanitas sighed, but he didn’t look as distressed as he sounded. And he even smirked.

“I’m lost,” Ventus said.

“I ran into Terra earlier tonight when I was drunk” Vanitas said, “I was going to the bathroom, and I told him how you keep stealing my favorite pillow when you sleep over.”

“So that’s why he sent me this?” Ventus asked, showing Vanitas the text on the phone. Vanitas read it, and then he laughed.

“Wow, someone’s paranoid,” Vanitas said.

“Vanitas, what else did you say?!” Ventus asked, now worried.

“Relax, Ven, that was all I said” Vanitas said, “He can’t take nothing from that.”

“Obviously he did if he just told me not to take your pillow,” Ventus said.

“Please, Ven, the rest of it makes it sound like he’s joking. Although I would like my pillow back,” Vanitas said, and he stopped laughing when he saw the blond wasn’t joining in, “Ven, I’m sure it’s fine. If he seriously asks you about it, just say you take it to go sleep in Sora’s room with. It’s just a pillow.”

“I suppose I could say that,” Ventus said quietly. Whether Terra was joking or not, Ventus didn’t like that Vanitas had said anything to Terra at all. What if he had said something else? Something that would expose everything?

“Hey, I’m sorry, okay?” Vanitas asked, “I honestly wasn’t thinking about it. I _was_ drunk, and it could’ve been worse. I could’ve told him about you playing Crash Bandicoot with me naked. Now _that_ would’ve been a bit incriminating.”

“Oh, shut up!” Ventus said, hitting him on the shoulder. Vanitas rolled his eyes playfully and he yawned.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m going to bed. Have fun sleeping in Sora’s room,” Vanitas said.

“Who said I was sleeping in Sora’s room?” Ventus asked.

“Didn’t your boyfriend just tell you not to steal my pillow? I think that was a clear indication to sleep in my twin’s room,” Vanitas said.

“I just spent my entire night with your twin and took a shower with him,” Ventus said.

“Sounds like a person problem,” Vanitas threw over shoulder. He got to the stairs when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso.

“I sleep where I want, and I kind of want Jack Skellington tonight,” Ventus said, and there was an undertone in his voice that made Vanitas grin.

"You are not getting my pillow tonight," Vanitas smirked.

"Who said anything about the pillow?" Ventus asked playfully, indicating Vanitas's costume. Vanitas had to give him credit for that. He had forgotten he what he was wearing. 

“That was cute and I'll give you brownie points for that. But just because you’re mad at Terra doesn’t mean you get what you want from me,” Vanitas said.

“I don’t remember asking. I was just telling you,” Ventus said.

“Don’t you know when you try to play me at my own game, you will always lose?” Vanitas asked. “I don’t like blonds, remember?”

“Hm, memory lapse,” Ventus said coyly. Vanitas suddenly spun around in his arms, spooking Ventus who didn’t have time to react before Vanitas grabbed him by the back of his head and gave him a rather brutal kiss. He was actually a bit lightheaded when he was let go.

“I can fix that,” Vanitas said.

There were no words after that, and the two ended up making out in Vanitas’s bed for a good hour before the need to sleep became important, and after Vanitas decided Ventus’s lips were bruised to his liking.

Sure enough, Ventus ended up sleeping with the Jack Skellington pillow.

_Alright, that’s it for this chapter! I would like to apologize beforehand if there are any spelling errors, as I didn’t proofread this chapter because of the amount of times I’ve rewritten this chapter! I had to take out some stuff and save it for later as you guys already know this is a slow burn! But thank you for your patience! What do you guys think? Any guesses on whats going to happen? I can’t talk about the next chapter without giving away too much, but know that the Jack Skellington pillow conversation isn’t over! What is Renity planning? Is Yuffie going about this the wrong way? Does Vanille know Yazoo’s ideal? What’s up with Sora and this bad side? Next chapter continues the saga of Namine and Kadaj, Terra and Ventus, Vanille and Yazoo, and Hayner Seifer! Stay tuned! Poof!_


End file.
